Between Dream and Reality
by VenusAmorette
Summary: Zombies fiction. Dempsey discovers an unexpected visitor in Kino, much to the Doctor's displeasure. Involves time-travel, quantum mechanics, soul-stealing, sadism, and one very unlucky girl with a broken Xbox. What secrets will she uncover between dream and reality? OC, Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo. Rated M for language, content, and extra-crazy helpings of Dr. Richtofen.
1. At the Edge of the Abyss

Here's my author's note! But don't worry:** If you're a skimmer, just read the bold!**

So... I've been terribly addicted to CoD: Black Ops lately... Specifically Zombies. I play it way too much. Of course, after a certain amount of hours spent playing this game and getting to know the characters, I wanted to write a fanfiction. I will shamelessly state that this involves the whole cliche: **Girl randomly transports to Kino der Toten, gets implicated in everything, etc.**

** I want to explore the character dynamics** and that sort of thing, but a girl from the future will be included in the story, because I think it will be a fun scenario to write about and justify. Besides: One sassy girl plus four sassy men? Yes. So much yes. But, if you're not into this premise, please don't read.

That being said:** I hope you stick around, because I'm a pretty decent writer, and I have an interesting story to tell! **

I love all the "guys," but I'm particularly fascinated by Edward Richtofen (because really, who isn't?). He's so complex. At first, I thought: "Damn, this evil Nazi doctor is insane! What's wrong with him?" I just let him be crazy without trying to figure out why. Then I discovered his backstory (aka the backstory of the entire Zombies storyline). It was super intense and honestly (spoiler?) depressing.

** I really want to examine Doctor Richtofen most of all, so... if you're interested, please keep reading.**

* * *

ANYWAY! On with the show!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality**  
Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**At the Edge of the Abyss  
**Am rand des abgrunds

* * *

I knew something was wrong the minute the room became silent.

The jet-engine whirring of my Xbox had stopped. So did my heart. I mashed the home button, staring at my TV. Nothing. Mashed it again. Still nothing. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart pound behind my ears. This can't be happening. I'd had my wheezing first-generation 360 for years now; it hadn't bailed on me once. But when I opened my eyes and cautioned a glance at the power button, my heart dropped.

Gamer's worst nightmare: Red ring of death.

I blinked, my eyes dry and bloodshot from three straight hours of killing zombies. Maybe I was hallucinating. If I could still hear their undead screams, maybe this was all in my head too. So I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the blood pulse in my temples. Come on, I thought. Don't give out on me now. We _just_ got to level 28.

I opened my eyes.

Yep, my Xbox was dead. I gulped down a thick swallow of regret, standing up off the couch.

Well,_ shit._

I stood there, staring at my worthless old console that would never wheeze again. I sighed. Then I knelt down to pry my Black Ops disc from its dying grasp.

My fingers touched the silver eject button, and I hissed in pain. It shocked me!

I jerked away from the console. Oh hell no. Insult to injury? Really?

I flexed my hand, popping the tip of my fried index finger into my mouth. I needed to think.

How do I rescue my game? That shit was not cheap. No way I'm leaving it in my trashed Xbox. But how do I avoid the electric death throes? I frowned, reaching for the power cord instead. No power, no pain.

My hand had barely touched it when the wave of energy rippled over me, shocking me senseless. White light blinded me. My whole body tingled, and streams of electric blue static energy snaked around me, tangling over my skin. I realized I couldn't feel my fingers anymore.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

.

* * *

Tank Dempsey lit a cigarette, expertly puffing it to life.

"Ey, can I have one of those?"

Tank chuckled, turning to his companion. He flicked out a fresh cig. A dirty gloved hand accepted it, lifting it to a chapped mouth with a split, bloody bottom lip. Yellow teeth grinned out, along with a gravelly ruski voice. "Light?"

Dempsey delivered.

Nikolai Belinski puffed a long drag, closing his eyes. He grunted approval, breathing out a thick stream of smoke. "Ahhh," he sighed. Dempsey grinned, a cloud of smoke trickling slowly from his nose. "Maybe I share vodka with you later," Nikolai continued, glancing at Tank. "Maybe."

Tank rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he drawled. He held an impressive weapon, which he checked every few minutes, as thought it might vanish.

"That's some sturdy equipment," Nikolai noted, nudging Dempsey in the ribs. Then he brandished his gun, altogether broader and more dangerous looking. "Mine's bigger," he growled, winking.

Tank rolled his eyes again and finished his cigarette, stamping the butt into the ground. "Come on, _comrade_; let's go find the others."

It was marginally warmer inside the theater. Dempsey could tell by the puddles of water that formed in the corners of the room, where the ceiling caved in. They weren't frozen.

Every board creaked; the carpet was molding. Sickening rusty blood smears stained windowsills and doorframes. Nikolai and Dempsey paid little attention to this graphic detail as they made their way to the stage, walking with deliberate purpose. Both of them checked every corner as they passed, craning their necks to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Nikolai, still sucking on his cigarette, stepped through the backstage door and checked both sides before nodding for Tank to follow. The two of them walked through, immediately deafened by loud electrical sounds. To their right, a giant machine crackled with energy. There was a tall man hunched beside it, fiddling with something.

"Hey doc," grumbled Dempsey. "When are you gonna be finished? We're rotting over here."

A harsh voice echoed through the space. "You should be no stranger to that, Dempshey." Richtofen stopped fiddling with the massive contraption, turning to face Tank. A look of pure loathing embittered his long, sharp features. "Perhaps that's vhy my patients like you so much. You have something in common."

Nikolai laughed, then choked on a gulp of smoke. He threw his cigarette to the floor and stomped on it.

"The well-run group is not a battlefield of egos," murmured a stern voice from the middle of the stage. Takeo Masaki was perched on a fallen speaker, looking at his feet. His eyes were cast in shadow.

Dr. Richtofen chuckled. "Good luck making Dempshey understand. He's too stupid." He turned back to the teleporter and fiddled some more.

Tank groaned, hefting his weapon over his shoulder. "Fine. I'm not gonna stick around here and wait. Maybe I can find some stray maggotbags to fill with lead." He walked past the doctor and jumped off the stage, starting down the debris-littered aisle.

Everyone was quiet.

"I'm hungry," growled Nikolai.

* * *

.

* * *

Tank wandered around the theater lobby, peeking through boarded up windows and scanning his eyes over the stairwells. Nothing. Not even one filthy zombie. Bored and crestfallen, he walked to the staircase to pop a squat. That was when he heard it. Something moaned in the corner of the room.

He jerked to his feet, senses on alert. His eyes moved toward the sound, and he noticed something stirring behind the old concession stand. He approached slowly. What was the shit-sack doing down there? He frowned. Something wasn't right.

He caught his breath, holding it as he edged closer to the ruined concession stand. He peered over it. There was a body huddled in between the counter and the pop machine. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was hiding. But they never hid. They weren't smart enough to do that.

He inched closer, to get a better look.

It was wearing a dress.

"What the hell…"

He glanced back toward the stage, then at the body. It groaned and rolled over.

"Holy shit," he gasped. It was a girl. He stepped behind the counter and knelt down, squatting next to her.

She was covered in moldy dust and paint chips, as though she'd been rolling around on the floor. Her dark hair was gray with crud. So were the elbows of her long-sleeved dress, and the knees of her thick black stockings. As he knelt there staring at her, she coughed, gasping for breath. Breathing was always a good sign, especially when the next dead thing might gnaw off your shin.

He slipped a grimy hand underneath her head, grimacing at the contrast between her clean, dusty skin and his filthy, bloody fingernails. "Hey," he murmured, nudging her shoulder with his other hand. "Hey, you alive?"

She groaned. "Ugh," she grunted, rousing. She lifted her hands to her temples, rubbing her face. Then she curled up off the floor, leaning back to sit on her heels. Her boots squeaked against the floor. She wiped the dust from her face and opened her eyes, blinking a few times to focus.

At first, she just stared.

Then she frowned at him. "Who…?"

She didn't finish. She'd looked past him, distracted by the room around them. A worry line creased between her eyebrows, and she stared out at the lobby, taking everything in. Her mouth slowly gaped open.

She turned back to Dempsey, then the middle of the room. Her eyes unfocused and she shivered.

"Oh my god," she moaned, running a hand through her hair. "I have _got_ to stop playing this game."

Dempsey frowned at her. "Game? What game?" He grabbed her shoulder, serious as a heart attack, and she lifted wide eyes to meet his. "Listen. I don't have time for games, and believe me baby, you don't either."

She stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. She looked utterly lost, and slightly annoyed.

Dempsey groaned, frustrated. "Do you know where you are?" he growled.

Her brow furrowed. "Yeah…?"

"Then you know there's no time to play games. So stop playin' whatever you're playing."

She blinked. "But… That's what this is, right? A game. It's a videogame." She groaned. "I'm dreaming about a videogame..."

Dempsey stared at her like she'd grown an extra limb. He cleared his throat. "Uh, look. I don't know if you hit your head or something, but … I have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't have time to find out." He stood up, offering her a hand. She stared at it.

He set his jaw against the anger boiling up inside of him. "For the love of God, take my fucking hand," he growled. She immediately grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. "Come with me," he grumbled. "I'm not happy about doing this, but…" he trailed off, talking more to himself than to her. She just followed, staring at him like he was a ghost.

They started toward the door to the theater. She was craning her neck to look at everything they passed. She touched the piles of crap under the stairs, the doorframe, even the first chair she saw in the theater.

"Come _on,_" he hissed. She jerked back toward him, tearing her eyes away from the ceiling.

He sighed. Leave it to him to find the first living person they'd seen in ages, and have her turn out to be messed up in the head. As much as he hated the thought of it, there was only one person he could think of that might be able to help.

"Hey, doc," he shouted, halfway down the aisle.

The man in question was still on stage next to the teleporter, which was no longer rippling with electric energy.  
His back was to them, and he stiffened at the sound of Tank's voice.

"Leave. Me. ALONE," he yelled.

Tank groaned. "Calm down, crazy," he grumbled. He turned to look at the girl by his side, who was now staring at the teleporter. Her eyes looked like they might fall out of her head. He sighed. "I really need your help, Richtofen," he said loudly.

The doctor was frozen in place.

"Vhat did you say?" he asked, his voice low and deadly.

Tank clenched his jaw. "I said, _I really need your help,"_ he repeated. His voice was strained.

Edward Richtofen stood up, straightening to his full height. Then he turned slowly around to face them.

"Und vhy vould you…"

But he'd found the answer to his question before he finished asking it. She was staring at him with terror.

"_Interesting_," he murmured.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alright, well... That's chapter one!  
Hope you enjoyed it... please let me know what you think!  
I'm totally open to suggestions and advice. Always. And I will respond to reviewers!

**I'd love to read your reviews! Stay sexy my loves! c:**


	2. Questions and Doubts

**To those of you that are reading: **I hope you're enjoying yourselves! c:

I'm impatient to get the story underway... and I have plenty of ideas... but I'd love to have some plot suggestions!

* * *

**snakeyeslover2:** You are SO sweet! Thank you so much for the kind words.  
I'm so glad you like my style... That's half the battle right there! :D  
You've inspired me so much. I hope that the rest of my story is enjoyable, too...! c:

* * *

**Note: **I actually don't know German at all, but I simply adore the language and I'm a HUGE fan of German musicals...  
So please forgive me if I have some grammatical errors in my chapter names! (And if you're German, I'd love some language coaching! c:)

.

.

.

Our unfortunate visitor becomes acquainted with a certain Doctor and a certain lovable, smelly Russian.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**Questions and Doubts  
**Fragen und Zweifel

* * *

I stood there, shaking, as the deranged doctor checked my pulse. He'd removed one glove, and his bare fingers on my neck were chilly and terrifying.

… His _fingers_ on my neck? ... He's a fictional character. I'm dreaming. He can't really touch me.

But he was.

I shivered, feeling nauseous. Nothing made sense.

"She seems to be in shock," he began, his voice surprisingly level. "Her pulse is fast, but very veak. Und ze shallow breathing indicates psychological distress." He pressed his stiff fingers underneath my chin, lifting my face to meet his. He stared into my eyes. I could feel my heart rate quicken.

"Interesting," he murmured, his eyes gleaming.

He was delighted by my terror. Unsurprising.

"Vhere are you from, little girl?" he asked, his voice low. I swallowed.

"Um, the US." My voice was shaking. I could feel my hands trembling at my sides. He removed his fingers from my neck, narrowing his eyes.

"Und how did you get_ here_?" he continued, looking at me carefully.

My mind flashed images of my red-ringed Xbox, the static energy, the blinding white flash of light. I closed my eyes against them. "I don't know," I murmured, knowing it wasn't the truth. I had a sneaking feeling in the pit of my stomach; a feeling that told me I knew exactly what had happened… even if it _was_ utterly unbelievable.

His eyes were skeptical as he regarded me. Richtofen probably knew how to tell if someone was lying. He was certainly smart enough.

"I see," he hissed. His face was stony. "Und you are sure of zhis?"

I nodded, jerking my head up and down. "I just… I … opened my eyes and here I was."

He stared at me, buzzing with doubt. It was like watching a coiled snake, ready to strike… except ten times more menacing.

Dempsey stepped in. "Look, doc. I just found her on the floor in the lobby, moaning and groaning. She ain't right. I think she hit her head or something."

Richtofen shook his head. "She is not dizzy, her vision is clear, und her pupils are normal und reactive. Her symptoms are of shock, not an injury of ze head."

Dempsey frowned. "But… She was talkin' nonsense… Something about games and shit."

My heart throbbed with panic.

"Games?" Richtofen hissed. His eyes hadn't left my face. "Vhat games?"

I shook my head. "I don't know," I murmured, aware that I was playing a new kind of game. A dangerous one. "I honestly don't know what's going on."

The doctor sucked in a sharp, exasperated breath, pressing the bare fingers of his left hand to his temple. He closed his eyes, muttering. "Vell certainly you have a NAME, don't you?" he finally snapped, his voice rising an octave. I shuddered. It was funny to hear him rant from inside the television screen… Not quite as much when you were inside the screen, too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Dempsey staring at me intently.

Dempsey, staring at me. Richtofen, screaming at me. My head was spinning with the impossibility of it all. I closed my eyes against it.

"Kitty," I mumbled. "Kathleen. I mean, my name's Kathleen. But my friends call me Kitty."

I opened my eyes to see that Richtofen was still staring at me. He hadn't looked away the whole time.

"Vell, _Kazhleen,_" he spat, his voice venomous, "Hopefully zhis amnesia vill wear off. If not, I vill have to take matters into my own hands." His eyes flickered with something live and terrifying before going cold again. "In any case, you must find a veapon to defend yourself against my minions. Dempshey, you go find a veapon for ze girl."

Dempsey looked unfazed by the prospect, possibly even excited. "My pleasure," he rumbled, turning eager eyes to meet mine. He grinned. "Hope you like killing gutterslugs, little lady."

I fought the urge to grimace. Even Dempsey's particular form of bloodlust was slightly terrifying from behind the scenes.

"Ey, what's going on?"

I felt another jolt of shock at the sound of Nikolai's voice.

"Oh!" squealed Richtofen. "_Wunderbar_. Nikolai, do you know vhere Dempshey can find a spare veapon?"

But the Russian wasn't paying attention. He was staring at me like I'd just spontaneously combusted. "_Ni khuya sebe_," he grunted, blinking slowly. "Does anyone else see that girl…?"

Dempsey sighed. "She's real," he grumbled.

"Oh." Nikolai blinked again. "How'd she get here?"

"She von't tell us," Richtofen snapped. "Now stop standing around und go find her a veapon before ve are all disemboweled by my patients!"

* * *

.

* * *

The girl looked terrified and angry as they walked backstage. She kept glancing toward the boarded up windows and doors, like she already knew what to expect. Of course, they _were _all covered in blood…

Dempsey cleared his throat. "So, uh… Kathleen, huh?"

She glanced at him. They were walking toward the alley now, heading for the lower hall.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Or Kitty." Then she looked away.

"Kitty," bellowed Nikolai, turning to face her. "That's pretty." He smiled. "Hey, I rhymed!"

Her nose wrinkled. "Yeah, thanks," she muttered. She looked at the ground.

Tank was uncomfortable. He hated seeing a girl in distress. Maybe he was old-fashioned, but something just didn't feel right about letting her stay so scared. "Hey," he said, edging closer to her and trying to soften his gravelly voice. "You know you're safe with us, right?" She turned to face him, and he noticed just how tall she was. Smugly, he realized he was still taller.

Her dark eyes searched his face. "I don't think I'll ever feel safe here," she said, her voice quiet.

As they stepped out into the cold sunlight of the alley, Tank knew she was right.

"I don't feel safe," growled Nikolai, squinting at the bright midday sky. "There are hell pigs everywhere. But a big gun helps."

At that, she actually laughed. "Guess I need one of those," she chuckled, kicking a rock under the boarded up fence.

Tank smiled. "Wait 'till you see what we've got up here," he said, scaling the stairs to hold the next door open. She followed, hesitating, making sure it was okay. Nikolai nodded for her to go on.

They followed her into the room, Tank moving ahead to stand next to a dented metal doorway. "You ready?" he asked, grinning.

"I am," grunted Nikolai.

Tank opened the door, revealing a deep closet piled high with huge wooden crates. Some were on the floor, opened to reveal stacks of weapons piled in sawdust. The ones that were closed were painted with sprawling, ominous question marks.

"Mystery boxes," Kitty whispered.

"What?" Tank asked, turning to face her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. … What gun should I pick?"

Nikolai was digging through one of the open boxes, looking frustrated. "She needs ray gun," he grumbled. "Easy to work, but so tiny. I will teach her to use FN FAL later."

Tank frowned. "You sure she can't pack something bigger?"

Kitty coughed. "I'm not exactly _built_, you know," she mumbled, leaning over to watch Nikolai shuffle through the box. Tank walked up next to her, sizing her up.

"You're big enough," he stated, blunt. "Give me your arm."

She stared at him. "Uh, what?"

"Give me your arm," he repeated, holding out a hand. She stared at it, lifting her arm slowly toward him. He reached out and closed his fingers around her bicep, squeezing gently. "Hah," he barked, smiling wide. "You weren't lyin', were you?"

She gave him a deadpan stare. "Thanks for noticing," she said dryly. That just made him laugh.

"We're gonna have to build her up," he said to Nikolai, chuckling.

"Aha!" growled Nikolai. "I found it!" He pulled out the tiny red gun, brushing sawdust off of it. Then he stood, holding it out to her. "Here. One shot, and the hell pigs die." He demonstrated on the lid of a nearby box. The wood imploded, crumbling to the floor.

"Hoo-rah!" shouted Dempsey, his eyes gleaming at the destruction.

"Here," Nikolai grunted, passing the gun off to Kitty.

She reached out to take it, turning it over in her hands. "Unbelievable," she murmured, running reverent fingers along the barrel of the gun. She touched the nozzle and the trigger, aiming for another box lid. Then she took a deep breath, and squeezed.

Rings of green energy rippled from the tip of the gun. Wood splintered everywhere.

Tank and Nikolai raised their eyebrows.

"Girl's got spunk," Tank noted, looking at her with obvious astonishment. Nikolai just grinned.

Kitty smiled. "I think I'm ready to kill some zombies."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter two: Done and done!  
I'm SO ready to get into the meat of the story...!

As always, I hope to get a bunch of reviews and suggestions!  
I love critique and advice. That's the only way to learn!  
And like I've said before... I will respond to all my lovely reviewers!

**Please review, and stay sexy my loves! c;**


	3. Hate

**To those of you that are reading: **I'm_ so_ happy to have you here! c:

* * *

**snakeyeslover2:** Of course I do! *huggles* You are so kind and your words inspire me! :3 And I don't think you're a sap at all for asking about Richtofen. I love him, too (as is probably obvious). Right now, I'm just letting the story grow and the relationships grow with it... but I want there to be romance! I want it! I guess we'll just have to see what happens between the characters. Richtofen is a man of many convoluted issues, which I think would need to be resolved before he could be anywhere near romantic... but that's what character development is for! Unfortunately the Doctor is a tough little cracked egg to crack!

**M3D1C101: **Ohohoho, indeed. And unfortunately he's about to make her even more uncomfortable!

* * *

.

.

.

If you like the "guys" in action as much as I do, then you'll really enjoy this one...! c:

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

**Hate  
**Hass

* * *

"Woah, too close, meatsack!" roared Dempsey, filling up a zombie with bullets. He almost tripped over a couch as he stepped backward. "You okay in there, Tak?" he called to the other room, backing through the doorway to the balcony hall.

"The swarm is thinner here," Takeo noted, keeping his eyes on a hole in the ceiling. Blood dripped slowly down, puddling on the floor.

Back in the corner, Nikolai groaned, leaning against a boarded up doorframe. "I think maybe I am sick," he moaned, clutching his stomach. Then he belched loudly. "… Oh. Nevermind."

Takeo cursed in Japanese. "You stink so much," he spat. "Filthy drunk." He left down the stairs to the saloon, nose wrinkled. Dempsey frowned after him, chancing a glance toward the stairs.

"Tell us if you find more maggots down there," he yelled, reloading his M16.

"Ey, where is Kitty?" asked Nikolai, looking around as though she might suddenly appear. Tank nodded toward the hall that led to the bathrooms.

"Last I saw, clearing the powder room."

Sure enough, she came bounding through the hallway from the direction of the toilets, ray gun in hand. A few dark, sweaty strands of her long hair clung to her face, and the right knee of her thick black stockings had a run in it. "No zombies in the shitter," she told them, grinning. She was breathing heavily, rushed with adrenaline.

There was a smear of blood on her neck and a long scratch running zigzag down her chest. It vanished beneath the vee of her dress. Tank stared at it a little too long, and she gave him a dirty look. "Hey asshole, my eyes are up here," she snapped.

Tank frowned, his face reddening with rage. "You're fucking hit," he snarled, gesturing to the injury. She looked down, grimacing at the swollen red gash.

"Oh yeah," she muttered, touching it delicately. "Forgot about that."

"You can't let 'em get so close," Tank grumbled. "Otherwise we'll have to call the damn doc in here."

"Do I look like an idiot?" she asked, offended.

Nikolai coughed. "Um, you guys? Bigger problems."

They twisted around to see him staring at a small crowd of zombies, pulling apart the boarded up doorframe. He shot a couple, but one reached out and swiped at him. He cursed violently. "No touchy!" he bellowed, wresting the zombie's arm away from him. In the process, he unintentionally ripped it out of its rotting socket.

He stared at the arm in disgust. "The fuck," he growled, throwing it to the floor. The zombie shrieked in his ear. He punched it in the face. It moaned and fell to the floor, where he shot it. "Filthy hell dog," he spat. "Die. Again."

Tank and Kitty stared at him for a moment, disturbed and impressed.

"What?" Nikolai grunted, kicking the zombie's arm toward the corpse.

Dempsey blinked and shook his head. "Come on, guys," he said, checking the ceiling hole one more time. "Let's head for the stage."

The three of them ran down the stairs, collecting Takeo on their way through the saloon. There was a neat pile of zombie corpses in the corner, all facedown. Dempsey gave a low whistle.

"Nice work, Takeo," he said approvingly.

They moved toward the dressing room, keeping their eyes peeled.

"Pretty quiet," murmured Kitty, and Takeo nodded.

"They will strike again," he warned.

They sprinted through the dressing room, filing out onto the stage.

"Where's the doc?" Dempsey asked, addressing no one in particular. He looked around the empty stage, moving quickly toward the turret in the center. The others followed.

Richtofen was nowhere to be seen.

"He is sly and silent, like the cat," murmured Takeo.

A howl of wild laughter filled the room, directly contradicting Takeo's reverent words. The doctor in question barreled down the aisle, _schirmmütze_ visor askew, military jacket flapping open. His eyes gleamed with madness. In the middle of the theater, he twirled around and unloaded his MP40 into an oncoming hoard of zombies, striking them precisely in the face. "Keep your heads down next time!" he yelled, laughing maniacally at both his own irony and their exploding skulls.

In a split second, they were all on the floor.

The group on stage watched in silence as Richtofen stood there, his back to them, breathing heavily and surveying the carnage. It was a long moment.

Then, calmly, he reloaded his gun, straightening up to his full height. His breathing slowed. Standing stiff and tall in the middle of the aisle, he buttoned up his jacket, fixing his collar. Then he removed his visor and reshaped it, running a gloved hand through his hair before replacing the _schirmmütze _on his head_._ He looped the MP40 through his belt, turning to face the group on stage.

"I zhink zat vas ze last of zhem," he muttered, accent thick. His voice was surprisingly low and calm, like he was merely commenting on the weather. He strode toward them, lifting himself onto the stage with ease.

"You are truly a mighty warrior, Richtofen," murmured Takeo, bowing slightly to the doctor.

Dempsey was frowning. "He just got lucky," he grumbled.

"So, we have break?" Nikolai asked, sounding hopeful.

Richtofen's expression was inscrutable. "Impossible to tell," he said, suddenly frowning. He reached up and plucked a chunk of blackened, rotten zombie flesh off of his neck, examining it. He sniffed it delicately before tossing it to the floor.

Kitty wrinkled her nose. He noticed, narrowing his eyes at her. "I see ze girl has an injury," he hissed, staring unrepentantly at her chest. "How expected." She flushed.

"It was an accident," she snapped.

"As opposed to intentionally letting ze minions touch you?" he snarled, his voice filled with hatred.

She was speechless, staring at him in shock. He stared back, derisive and condescending. Then his eyes strayed down to her right hand, where she held the ray gun. His face twisted with anger. "Vhere did she get zhat?" he asked, his voice rising.

Nikolai grunted. "She needed gun. Ray gun is easy, kills the hell pigs fast."

Richtofen was shaking with inexplicable rage. "Und vhy vould she need to kill them so quickly?"

Dempsey stepped in. "She's not exactly a soldier, doc," he muttered, giving him a significant look. "It's small, packs a punch, and probably the only gun she can handle. I mean, a different gun might be the death of her, if you catch my drift."

Richtofen was silent, staring at Dempsey with utter loathing. "Und zhat is a problem _vhy_?" he snarled.

Everyone stared at him.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "She's already vounded herself, even vith ze aid of ze ray gun," he explained, impatient. "Vhy postpone ze inevitable?"

Kitty stared at him for a moment, unable to speak. Then she took a deep breath and swallowed. "You honestly don't care if I die," she murmured. It was an observation, not a question.

Richtofen turned his cold eyes to her again. "You are of no use to me."

She closed her eyes. "So you want me gone," she continued, her voice low and furious.

"Correct," he whispered, his eyes flashing with contempt.

"Well, guess what?" she snapped, setting her jaw. "The feeling's mutual." Then, blinking back unbidden tears, she turned on her heel and stalked off toward the dressing room.

Richtofen watched her leave, stone-faced.

"Was she crying?" Nikolai asked, very loudly.

Dempsey was shaking his head, looking at Richtofen with disgust. "What is your _problem?_" he muttered.

The doctor walked to the edge of the stage and sat down, adjusting his boots. "She is dishonest und a liability," he said, matter-of-fact. "Ve are better off without her."

"A single arrow is easily broken," murmured Takeo, but even he looked disturbed.

"Well, I'm gonna go find her," said Dempsey. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let those things get her." He shouldered his M16, walking off in the direction she'd left.

* * *

.

* * *

I sat on the filthy floor of the costume closet, hidden behind a rack of thick, musty skirts.

My head was spinning. I could feel my pulse pounding against my skull, and a cold sweat tingled all over my body. My eyes burned and my throat was dry with terror and panic.

_This isn't real. This isn't real. _

It was a mantra I'd been repeating to myself since I'd opened my eyes in the lobby. So far, it was the only thing that kept me clinging to sanity.

My chest throbbed with pain, and I lifted a finger to touch the swollen, bloody line that ran from my clavicle to my sternum. This injury was real. It really stung when I touched it. I pulled my fingers away, and they were speckled with blood. My blood. My _real_ blood.

The pulse in my skull pounded harder, making my temples ache. _This isn't real. _

But it _was _real.

I'm really here. I'm really in this place, surrounded by monsters I can't escape.

I curled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Leaning my cheek against my torn-up stockings, I closed my eyes and wept. Really wept. The tears were hot and salty and I could taste them trickling down my face, moistening my knee where the stockings had run. I really _wasn't_ going home.

The disturbing peacefulness of acceptance washed over me, soothing and bitter.

"Kitty?" rumbled Dempsey's voice, echoing off the tiled floor of the dressing room. "Are you in here?" I could hear his heavy footsteps moving past the costume closet, into the saloon. His voice was muffled. "You shouldn't listen to him. He's fucked up in the head. Too much laboratory chemical shit or something."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands, drying them on the bottom of my skirt. Then I grabbed my ray gun and got to my feet, straightening out my dress and brushing the dusty crud off my butt. I slipped through the costumes and out of the closet, walking through the doorway to the saloon.

Tank was starting slowly up the right-hand staircase, scratching the back of his crew-cut head. "Look, uh… I know I don't really know you, and you don't really know me," he said to no one, not realizing I was behind him. "But there's no way in hell I'd let a girl die at the hands of those bonesuckers."

I couldn't help but smile. If this was it, I might as well.

"Thanks," I murmured, my voice still raspy with tears.

He twisted around and saw me at the foot of the staircase, eyes wide. "Damn, don't sneak up on me like that!" he yelled. "I almost turned my gun on you!"

I laughed. "I can think of one person who'd be happy about that," I said wryly.

Tank scoffed. "Fuck that," he barked, walking down the stairs to meet me. It was still so strange to see him standing in front of me, an actual, breathing human being.

He shifted feet, uncomfortable. I realized I was staring at him, so I looked away.

"I'm not sure what to do now," I admitted, examining my ray gun.

"You survive like the rest of us," Tank provided. He stared at me for a moment. Then he reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. It was extremely awkward, but I appreciated the gesture. Comfort is as comfort does.

"You got my back?" I asked him, very serious.

He nodded. "You bet," he said. And then he smiled a real, true smile, and in that moment, I knew Tank Dempsey was my friend.

The smile suddenly turned into a boyish grin, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hey, you hungry?"

Food. I hadn't thought about that in hours. Now that I did, my stomach twisted and growled.

Tank laughed. "Guess so," he chuckled.

"Is there food here?" I asked, doubtful.

He shook his head. "Nah. But there's plenty in town."

I frowned. "Are there people?"

He shook his head again. "Evacuated sometime before we got here. But the temp's so low that most of the food is keeping. It's stale, but it's edible."

"So, we go hunt for something fresh?"

He nodded. "You in?"

My heart throbbed with a twinge of panic. "Is it safe to leave the theater?"

Tank laughed. "About as safe as it is to stay inside," he said. I laughed bitterly, shaking my head.

"Alright, then. Lead the way."

* * *

.

* * *

Dr. Richtofen sat in the center of the stage, leaning against a defunct speaker. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep, the visor of his _schirmmütze _pulled down to cast his sharp face in darkness. Nikolai slouched against the teleporter, drinking a bottle of white liquor. Every so often, Takeo would pass through the room, dragging a corpse out the door. Aside from the occasional zap of energy from the teleporter, all was quiet.

Dempsey's voice tore through the silence. "Anyone want some grub?"

Nikolai looked up, wobbling to his feet. "_Da_," he grumbled, stumbling off the stage. "_Spaseebo balshoye_."

"English, Nikolai!" yelled Dempsey, laughing. He carried a huge parcel in his arms, which he dropped off at the edge of the stage.

Richtofen looked up, staring coldly out at the proceedings. Apparently the Americans had gone scrounging for rations. Loathsome Dempsey was bobbing in and out of his sight, unloading a box of packaged goods and tinned products. The girl was making her way down the aisle, burdened with armfuls of bread.

Apparently she'd done a bit of looting in town, as she was now donning a fur-lined hat, and a thick winter coat over her dress and stockings. The pockets bulged with unknown treasures, and a large satchel bounced at her hip, twined with a heavy blanket. In spite of her formidable burden, her pale cheeks were flushed and glowing from the cold, and she was smiling. Loathsome happiness.

When she reached the foot of the stage, she offered one of the loaves to Nikolai, who made a guttural noise of pleasure and leaned in close to her face, smiling. She laughed at the shock of his sudden closeness, stepping back. He laughed too. "_Ty krasivaya_," he bellowed. "Just like fourth wife."

"I don't know what you just said," she chuckled, breathless. "And I'm not sure I _want_ to know." But she was still smiling at him.

"Very pretty," Nikolai grumbled, stumbling backwards. She reached out to steady him with one arm, balancing the loaves in the other.

"You okay there?" she asked, concerned.

Nikolai chortled. "_Da_, I have bread _and _a view," he hollered, self-satisfied. He sat down on the edge of the stage and broke off a leathery chunk of his loaf, still swaying.

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never faltered. She even patted him on the shoulder. "You better eat some of that," she called back to him, heading off toward Dempsey and the food parcel.

"Just put those loaves in the box," he suggested, shuffling tins around. "I'll make some room for ya."

Even Takeo had reappeared, his hands washed of zombie gore. He accepted a loaf of bread from the girl and took a seat on stage, as far away from Nikolai as possible while still being close to the food.

Now the girl stood there, holding the rest of the loaves, watching Dempsey rearrange the packaged goods. She looked at Takeo and gave him a low nod; she smiled at Nikolai. She glanced at the teleporter, the ceiling, the door to the dressing room. She looked everywhere but center stage, where Richtofen sat, unmoving.

"Pointedly avoiding me, I see," he stated, quite clearly and audibly.

She ignored him, rearranging the loaves in her arms.

"How very adult of you," Richtofen sneered, his voice lilting. "Vhat an _indispensable_ quality. I'm overvhelmed vith ze urge to _accept_ you now."

Dempsey turned to her, also ignoring the doctor. "There, that should be good enough," he said, taking a few of the loaves from her arms and placing them in the box. She piled the rest on top, smiling when they all fit.

"Good work, soldier," she said, grinning. He smiled lopsidedly at her.

"Oh, how sweet," Richtofen sang. "Ze Americans have bonded. Joy."

The girl removed her satchel, setting it next to the parcel. Then she climbed up on stage, walking to the box and bending over to retrieve a loaf of bread, a tin, and a spoon.

"Now zhey vill have a picnic!" squealed Richtofen. "So _romantic_."

She was digging in the pockets of her coat, searching for something. Finally, she retrieved a can opener, expertly using it to slice open the tin, bending back the lid. Then she stuck the spoon inside and walked deliberately over to Richtofen, holding it out to him.

For a moment, he was actually shocked.

He stared at the offering, stunned.

"Take it," she said, her voice soft and not at all bitter.

He lifted his eyes from the can to look at her face.

Her cheeks were still flushed, stark against the dark contrast of her hair. Even her lips were rosy from the icy conditions outdoors.

Females.

His face grew stony again. "Vhy not keep it for yourself?" he asked, his voice low and calm. "Isn't zhere some cautionary tale about feeding zhine enemy?"

Her eyes were gentle and infuriating to look at.

"You're not my enemy," she said, and a trace of a smile touched her lips. She set the can on the floor in front of him, offering him the loaf this time.

He did not accept it. His eyes narrowed. "How can you say zhat vhen you know I want you to die?" he asked, his voice harsh.

A flicker of anguish crossed her face, but it was fleeting. She looked at him sincerely for a moment, thinking. He could see the wheels turning behind her dark eyes.

"That doesn't make you my enemy," she finally said, and Richtofen noticed that the others were all staring at them. It made him uncomfortable. And angry.

"Zhen vhat does it make me?" he snapped.

Her eyes hardened, but she smiled.

"Difficult," she said.

And she threw the loaf of bread onto his lap.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter three complete!  
I can smell some interesting developments on the horizon...!

Leave me your reviews and suggestions! I love them so much. c:  
I shall respond to anyone and everyone that comments on my story!  
(And I'm always totally open to anything you guys want me to do!)

**Please review, and stay super sexy my loves! (That should be easy!) :3**


	4. The Kiss of Death

**To those of you that are reading: **

YOU'RE AMAZING. And I love you. And I hope you review. c:

**It makes me so happy to see a new review!**

* * *

**snakeyeslover2:** Well, then... You know what that means! It's time to get crackin'! X3 I really like the card game/gambling idea... I want to work that in as soon as possible! And I definitely want to try to incorporate another original character... Just gotta find the right time and place! c: Thank you as always for being so epic!

* * *

.

.

.

I'm kind of in love with this chapter...

Lots of "the guys" being "the guys" ... and then some intense things happen ...

... All I can say is thank god for Nikolai's comic relief!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**The Kiss of Death  
**der Todeskuss

* * *

For the first time in days, I felt happy.

The ray gun in my right pocket was a comforting pressure against my thigh, and the M16 strapped to my belt felt like heavyweight backup. They were my security blankets. It had taken a few hours of practice with Tank to feel comfortable with the three-round burst recoil of the assault rifle, and I wasn't anywhere close to being a master… but I could take out a fair amount of zombies if I kept my head and hands steady.

Little things still blew my mind sometimes, like the fact that I was using real equipment, no longer safe behind my Xbox controller. But I rarely had time to think. Thick black zombie blood stained my skin, caked my hair. My whole body was sore from the intervals of running and shooting. I didn't even want to know what I looked like in a mirror. Luckily, most of the reflective surfaces in the theater were shattered, so I didn't have to.

But some of the mind-blowing things were hard to miss, like Tank screaming "hoo-rah!" in my ear, or the smell of Nikolai's janky breath in my face. They were real people, just like me. They bled like me, breathed like me, and fought their asses off. It hadn't even been a week, and I'd almost forgotten the reason I knew so much about them.

Then I would catch Dr. Richtofen staring at me from across the room, his eyes smoldering with hatred. It happened rarely, because I avoided him at all costs. But when it did, my heart would fall, icy in my chest, and I'd try to ignore the feeling that he could see all my secrets.

I don't know if it mattered, but I hadn't told any of them the truth. I'd convinced myself it didn't, that I was protecting them, that knowledge of the future would only be harmful. After all, these were men from an era that was distant even by my standards. Richtofen was a Nazi, for fuck's sake.

But every time he looked at me, his eyes scorching beneath the visor of his _schirmmütze_, I felt guilty. I felt like he knew.

And I felt like he was waiting for the moment he could prove it.

* * *

.

* * *

Nikolai and Tank were on night watch, patrolling the building and boarding up any huge breaches. The sound of their hammers rang out every so often, peppered with Nikolai's colorful cursing. It was a lullaby compared to the odd gunshot, which somehow seemed louder in the dark of night.

Kitty was curled up by the fire in the back corner of the theater, wrapped in the blanket she'd looted from town. Her right hand was clutched tight around the ray gun. Every time she nodded off, she'd jerk awake, checking to make sure it was still there.

Takeo was a few yards away, sitting next to one of the few functioning radiators. He looked peaceful as he slept, relaxed in a way he could never be while conscious.

Stark still in the middle of the aisle, illuminated by the moonlight that streamed through the crumbling roof, Richtofen stood, stiff and silent. He seemed to cast darkness on the shadows themselves. In his gloved hands was a small portfolio of papers. He paged through it slowly, reading by the light of the moon.

The endless minutes ticked by.

Finally, Nikolai appeared on the stage, whispering loudly to Richtofen in the darkness. "Your turn," he rumbled. "Is quiet tonight. Peaceful."

Silently, Richtofen folded the papers up under his arm, walking toward Nikolai to relieve him of his night watch. The Russian gave him a drunken grin and climbed offstage, heading down the aisle toward Kitty and the fire.

She was awake, watching the two men trade positions.

"Do you still have my vodka?" asked Nikolai, looking edgy as he approached.

She nodded toward the bottle leaning against the wall. "Didn't touch it," she assured him.

His face immediately relaxed and he picked up the bottle, sitting down in its place. He uncorked it and brought it to his lips, taking a deep swig. "Ahhh," he sighed. "It is ambrosia of the gods," he chuckled, winking.

Kitty smiled, sleepy. "Where's Tank?" she asked.

Nikolai shrugged, taking another swallow. "Last I saw, behind me."

She glanced over to where Takeo was still sleeping, and frowned.

"Wasn't Takeo taking over for him?"

Nikolai nodded, his eyes heavy. They were both quiet for a moment.

She looked at the fire, gathering the blanket tighter around her body. "Hope he's okay," she mumbled.

"Dempsey is fine," Nikolai chuckled, leaning back.

"You bet I am," said Tank, appearing out of the darkness.

Kitty jumped. "Shit!" she hissed.

Tank grinned and sat down cross-legged beside her, joining them at the fire. "Scared ya?"

She glared at him. "Not funny."

"Awww," Tank teased, holding his arms out and leaning toward her. "Here, gimme a hug."

Huddled in her blanket, she tilted away from him. "Get away from me," she grumbled.

Nikolai grinned, sitting up. "Ey, can I have hug instead?"

"Can I have some vodka?" she countered, raising an eyebrow.

Tank barked a laugh. "Hah! Good one."

Nikolai frowned. "No. … Maybe." He looked at the bottle, which was draining fast. "… No."

Kitty grinned, closing her eyes. "Alright, then."

Tank poked the fire with the barrel of his M16, kicking it back to life. The three of them basked in the heat, letting themselves relax. For a moment, no one said anything. They just listened to the music of Nikolai's vodka sloshing back and forth in the bottle.

"Felt bad waking Tak up," Tank finally murmured, looking guilty. The fire illuminated his features, making him seem softer. Younger. "It's so quiet out there. Only two freak bags, and they were slow."

Nikolai grunted in agreement. "Maybe we should call them back," he suggested, thumbing his lower lip.

Tank shrugged. "Dunno."

"If we see them, we tell them?" Nikolai asked.

"Guess so," said Tank. Then he chuckled, shaking his head. "Doc's probably happy to be out," he grumbled, rubbing the short-cropped hair on his scalp. "Freak. Oh, speaking of," he said, turning to face Kitty. "How's that thing on your chest?"

She blinked at him, only partially conscious. Then she yawned. "What?" she asked, frowning.

"Your injury," he clarified.

She shook herself awake. "Oh, right," she mumbled. She shrugged off her blanket, unbuttoning her coat.

"Woah, woah!" Tank yelled, staring at her chest in horror. "Shit!"

Kitty frowned. She hadn't even had time to look down. "Is it that bad?"

"Holy fucking Jesus," Tank was murmuring.

"Ugh," groaned Nikolai. "That looks disgusting. Worse than first wife."

She glanced down at her sternum, and bit back a scream.

What had been a scratch for the past couple of days was now a raging, blotchy bruise that stretched across her chest. She could see veins spiderwebbing out along the edges. They were black and ominous, like the scratch itself, which had swelled and darkened in color. It reminded her of something.

The zombies.

She choked. "Oh god." Her heart was pounding, her eyes wide and frantic as she looked between her companions. "What do I do?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

Tank was horrified. "Fucking shitbags. Shit." He couldn't look away.

"I think this is bad," Nikolai declared.

"Fuck," Kitty moaned, taking off her hat, scratching her fingertips down her scalp. She cradled her head in her hands, trying not to sob. "This can't be happening," she whimpered, breathing heavily. "It's just not possible." She caught a glimpse of her chest again and gasped, looking up at the ceiling. Then she frowned, tears trickling down her cheeks. "This isn't funny," she said loudly, her eyes wide and angry.

Tank and Nikolai stared at her, terrified and confused. Tank's hand was poised over his M16.

Kitty was still staring up at the ceiling, gritting her teeth. "I know you're up there," she muttered, pissed. "Doesn't matter if it's nineteen-forty or the year five thousand. I know you're fucking up there and this isn't funny." She gave a quiet sob, cradling her knees up to her chest. "This isn't funny," she whispered, rocking back and forth.

Nikolai and Tank looked at each other.

"What do we do?" asked Nikolai, his face screwed into a frown.

Tank had been shaking his head for the past few minutes. He was speechless. He stared at Kitty, his eyes wild and terrified. Then he turned back to Nikolai, his face drawn. "She's turning," he finally managed, his voice hoarse. "She's fucking turning."

"What do we do?" repeated Nikolai, even more confused.

A cold voice rang through the darkness. "I have a solution."

The two men turned to see Richtofen standing there, just outside the light of the fire. He was watching them, his eyes gleaming with dangerous curiosity.

Tank set his jaw, frowning. "You," he growled, his voice low with disgust. He got slowly to his feet, staring the doctor in the eye. Richtofen met his gaze with cool apathy. "You knew this would happen," Tank snarled, glancing back at Kitty. She was still hunched over her knees, sobbing quietly. He jerked back to face the doctor, his eyes suddenly feral. "You _let_ this happen!"

Richtofen just stood there, silent and deadly.

Nikolai blinked drunkenly. "Hey, he's a doctor. Maybe he can help."

"Let me see her," Richtofen demanded.

"No," growled Tank.

"Step aside."

Tank stood firm, holding Richtofen's gaze.

The two men stared at each other, hatred crackling between them.

"Hey, Tank," Nikolai interrupted, "Let him go see her. He's a doctor."

"He did this!" Tank yelled.

Nikolai frowned. "I thought a demon hellpig did it."

Tank growled, ignoring him. "You knew she was gonna turn the whole time, didn't you?" he snapped at Richtofen, a vein in his neck bulging with rage. "Say it!"

"Fine," Richtofen sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "Have it your way. Tell me vhen her eyes start to turn." Then he walked away, vanishing into the darkness.

"Why did you chase him off?" growled Nikolai, incredulous and intoxicated.

Tank turned to rage at him, but Kitty moaned, cutting him off.

"Call him back," she gasped. Tank stared at her in horror.

"What?" he asked, breathless.

She lifted her head to look at him. Her dark hair was matted around her face, cheeks streaked with tears. Her eyes were bloodshot, and one of the sickly black veins had stretched up her neck.

"Call him back," she said again, her voice raspy but clear.

Tank looked stricken. "Why?"

"He's the only one who might be able to help me," she said, her voice grave.

She stared at him for a long moment.

With a grim sigh, Tank realized she was right.

"Richtofen," he yelled, closing his eyes.

"_Ja_?" came a calm, nearby voice. Richtofen stepped back into the firelight.

"You didn't even leave," Tank growled.

"_Nein_," hissed the doctor, eyes glinting. "I vanted to observe."

Tank narrowed his eyes. "Observation's over," he muttered. "Now go do something."

Richtofen fixed him with a deadly glare.

"Do not order me around, _Schwein_," he snapped, his voice low and terrifying.

Tank took an involuntary step back, and Richtofen shoved past him, heading for the girl.

* * *

.

* * *

She was staring at him now. Her pitiful, loathsome face was lifted, watching him.

Those abhorrent black eyes searched him as he approached, filled with defiance. But the urge to obey was twisting her face to implore him, instinct going against her vile self-reliance. She wanted his help. Hungered for it. _Yearned_ for it, even. But desperately wished to refuse it. Her eyes glistened with the glorious pain of her turmoil, and his heart pounded. _Beautiful. _He took in a sharp breath of anticipation.

So much agony, his for the taking.

He closed the distance between them, looking down at her for a moment. Subservient at his feet. How_ pleasing_. He noted that she was far less detestable like this.

Then he knelt down beside her, to begin the examination.

He quickly logged each detail of her condition, eyes cool and expertly calculating. They took in everything; the blackened flesh of the infection site, the spreading bruise, the intriguing dark capillaries. Treacherous curiosity flashed across his features. It glimmered in his eyes as he lifted them to meet hers.

"Come vith me," he murmured, offering her a black-gloved hand.

She took it.

He smiled a terrifying smile.

"Mein Patient," he purred, lifting her to her feet.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*shudder*

I'd certainly hate to be one of his "patients" ...

... right?

Tell me what you think!

I can't wait to get more reviews and suggestions, so...

**Please leave me some sexyfine reviews! :3**


	5. Numb Heart

**To those of you that are reading:**

I LOVE YOU GUYS. You are the ABSOLUTE. BEST. *kisses*  
As a writer, I want to shine for you, and keep you coming back for more! c:

* * *

**snakeyeslover2: **I've got an idea on how to crack him... A very, very good idea... I think you will be pleased... !

**M3D1C101: **All I can say is: PREPARE YOURSELF! :D

* * *

.

.

.

.

This chapter is a bit short, but... if I say so myself... it's intense.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**Numb Heart  
**eine gefühllose Herzen

* * *

I stood in the middle of the generator room, shivering.

It wasn't cold; it was actually incredibly warm. Everything seemed to have a red hue, buzzing with radiant heat from the live electronics. But my body was shivering anyway, a reaction to the spreading infection. I could feel the fever burning on my cheeks.

With a grunt, Doctor Richtofen shoved over an old metal storage cabinet, sending it crashing to the floor. I winced at the sound, clenching my teeth.

"Come here," he commanded, his voice dark.

Cautiously, I obeyed, crossing the dirty tiled floor. The cabinet was facedown, the flat metal back beckoning.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to the makeshift tabletop.

I sat down gingerly on the cabinet, blinking my eyes. Why was everything so red in here?

"Remove your coat," he ordered, militant. I finished unbuttoning it, shrugging it off of my shoulders. A fresh wave of trembling accompanied the sudden lack of warmth.

He was watching as I shuddered, my teeth chattering together. "Interesting," he murmured, leaning down to stare into my face. He was wide-eyed and breathless, too eager.

It was disturbing. I had to look away.

He didn't notice, preoccupied with his inspection. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him remove his left glove. He pressed stiff fingers against my neck, checking my pulse. I flashed back to the last time he'd done this; my arrival, a few days ago.

A few days.

They'd felt like months. Years, even.

His hand was rough against me, unyielding. This man did not understand the concept of gentleness. He forcefully manipulated my throat with his thumb and forefingers, squeezing mercilessly. I could feel the fiery dregs of fear and resentment boiling in the pit of my stomach, waiting to erupt.

"Lymph activity is heightened," he murmured to himself, leaning in close to my chest. I could feel his hot, quick breath against my skin, and I choked back a wave of panic. His hand traveled down to touch the site of the wound, kneading my flesh. I winced, expecting pain.

There was none.

"Und how much does zhis hurt?" he asked, breathless with excitement. He pressed two fingers roughly against the swollen gash.

I shook my head, terrified. "It doesn't," I whispered.

His eyes flashed, mystified, and he glanced up at my face. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked, his voice soft.

"No," I said.

His eyes flickered between mine, wide and crazed. Then he turned back to the wound, pressing his fingers in outward concentric circles. He started from the center of the abrasion, moving toward the edges of the bruise.

"Tell me vhen you feel pain," he murmured, inhaling sharply.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the feeling of his fingers.

But that was the problem. I _couldn't_ feel them. He was pressing his fingers hard against my flesh, and I couldn't feel them. My entire body was rocking back and forth with the force of his hand, and that was the only way I could be sure he was touching me.

I opened my eyes, and noticed that he wasn't even looking at the wound anymore. He was staring into my face, his eyes rapt with interest.

"No pain?" he asked, his voice low and clipped.

I shook my head.

He removed his hand, looking back down at the infection. Slowly, he trailed his fingertips along the edges, where my healthy skin touched the branching black veins. He pressed lightly against the edge of the bruise, and I could feel nothing. Harder, and still nothing. Then he mashed his finger against one of the veins.

My scream could have curdled milk.

The look in his eyes was worse.

"_Ja_," he moaned, too satisfied. His voice was low and hoarse. "I knew it," he murmured.

I was gasping for breath, trying to collect myself. "What?" I asked, my nerves electric, lungs on fire.

He didn't answer. He was tracing the vein with a reverent fingertip, sated.

"Remove your clozhing," he ordered, his voice calm again.

My stomach twisted. "What?" I said, too loudly.

"I need to examine ze extent of ze infection," he snapped, fixing me with serious eyes.

We stared at each other for a moment. My breathing hadn't evened, and everything looked red again.

"I can't," I gasped.

He frowned. "Vhat?" he asked, his tone threatening.

"I can't … breathe," I panted, breathless. My chest felt like it was shrinking into my stomach. I could hear myself wheezing, and it was very surreal. Out of body.

"Lungs beginning to lose function," he whispered, watching my heaving breast. "Any ozher symptoms?" he asked, staring into my eyes again. "Hearing? Shmell?" He leaned in close. "Eyesight?"

I blinked. "Everything's red," I whispered.

My heart stopped.

_I need to be revived._

There was some part of me, deep inside, that found this amusing.

The rest of me was frozen in horror.

"Vision degenerating," Richtofen whispered, his eyes flickering between mine. His face was so close, our noses were almost touching. It was terrifying. If I hadn't been about to suffocate, I would have punched him in the mouth.

Unfortunately, everything was going blurry. I could feel the lack of oxygen burning through my veins, making me weak.

"I must remove your clozhing now," he said, his voice clear and level. The voice of a doctor.

An _actual_ doctor.

His hands hooked around the bottom of my skirt, lifting it up. I felt him slide it off of my body. The delicacy of the motion was surprising. It could have been the lack of oxygen, but it almost seemed as though he was trying to be considerate.

Then I felt a warm palm press against my stomach. _Shit, _I could feel it! Maybe I wasn't as infected as I thought. My cheeks hurt, and I realized I was smiling.

"Lie down," said a stern voice, foggy and distant.

I obeyed.

The metal felt cool against my back. Very cool.

Cold.

It was so cold, it seemed to burn me. I writhed, trying to escape it. Two hands restrained me, one on my stomach, the other on my neck.

"Be still," the distant voice commanded, but I was distracted. The fire in my veins had spread to my stomach.

I felt hungry.

So _hungry_.

Everything was red.

"Help," I moaned, hearing a zombie scream in my ear.

Then the world went black.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END.**

**...**

**Just kidding!** c;

But gee,** I could sure use some hawt reviews from my sexy readers** to get me going on the next chapter... ;D

xoxoxoxo


	6. Lost Soul

**To those of you that are reading:**

I'm so happy to be able to share this story with you. Insanely happy.  
You keep me going, and for that, I thank you so much!

Your reviews are AMAZING!

* * *

**snakeyeslover2: **I do indeed. And this chapter is the beginning of that process...! If you look carefully, you might even be able to see the cracks starting to form...

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

We get a glimpse inside the madman... and Kitty gets a little more than she bargained for.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**Lost Soul  
**verlorenen Seele

* * *

The pale, thin light of early morning streamed in through the windows of the generator room, washing everything in a faint glow.

Edward Richtofen sat with his back to the side of a generator, leaning against the smooth metal box. It was warm to the touch, humming delightfully against his spine. He'd nodded off several times in the night, lulled by the electric buzzing of the room.

Surprising. Sleep was a rare gift.

Perhaps the low drone of the generators helped drown out the _voices_.

He roused, getting slowly to his feet. His body was unpleasantly stiff. Bending down to retrieve his _schirmmütze _was a chore that caused his spine to pop. He stretched back up, closing his eyes in rapture as the rest of his joints cracked, loud and delightful.

That was when he remembered the girl.

Holding his _schirmmütze_ in his left hand, which was still gloveless, he stalked across the room.

She lay still on the makeshift table, belly up, dressed in her brassiere and stockings. She looked thin, but the waistband of her stockings squeezed into her flesh, making her seem softer. Richtofen placed his cap on the corner of the table, next to her left leg. Then he circled slowly, surveying her motionless body.

What a nuisance this girl was. Causing problems for him at every turn. He stroked his bottom lip with his left thumb, feeling his pulse quicken. How easy it would have been to let her turn. The very thought excited him. He could have observed the infection burning through her eyes, smelled the first moments of her glorious decay. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. He imagined caressing her undead face, slicing through her delicate neck. Saving her skull for further examination. He shuddered, opening his eyes.

He could have let her turn.

But he had not.

There she lay, still loathsomely alive.

Her fleshy female chest rose ever so slightly with each shallow breath. He noted that the infection had stained her skin. The ragged line of the initial abrasion was an assuredly permanent scar, stretching from her left clavicle down between her breasts. He frowned at her whorish American underthings, narrowing his eyes. If his suspicions turned out to be true, America must be permanently abhorrent, perhaps even more abhorrent in the future. Pity.

He moved toward her face. Her long dark hair was matted, pillowing her skull against the metal. The color had drained from her cheeks, and her lips were pale and chapped. Dark circles pooled under her eyes. He noticed that blood had collected in the corners of her mouth, dry and rust-colored.

That was most likely a result of the bloodcurdling screams.

He remembered restraining her, his bare left hand on her stomach, his gloved one pressed against her struggling neck. Her perfect white teeth gnashed, trying to taste him. How he'd laughed, shushing her, retrieving the syringe from his pocket. In that moment, she'd reached up, clutching his jacket with inhuman strength, dragging him down close to her beautiful, dying face. He sighed, recalling the rapturous smile that stretched across his lips as he slipped the needle into her neck.

He combed his bare fingers through his hair, taking a sharp breath.

She would have been a stunning corpse.

* * *

.

* * *

I have a friend back home in the future who hates getting sick.

Every time she gets the flu, or a virus, or even a cold, she moans and tells us all how bad she feels, like "death warmed over."

She wasn't even close.

Death warmed over is like a thousand bricks slamming into your body. Everything aches, even your bones. There's a vice around your chest, so you can't take a real breath; only horrible tiny ones that leave your head spinning. Your stomach hurts, your eyes hurt, your lips hurt, your throat hurts. And you can't move. Your body is too heavy. You hurt like hell and you can't escape it.

You're trapped in the pain.

You can't get out.

* * *

.

* * *

I had a throbbing headache.

The pale morning light seeped through my eyelids, making me hurt before I even woke up.

Someone moaned, and I realized it was me. I couldn't move. I tried to lift my head, and searing pain burned through my body, making me want to scream. But I couldn't even do that. My throat was raw and no sound came out, no matter how hard I tried.

"I vouldn't do zhat if I were you," warned a low, singsong voice.

Against my will, my eyes opened, reflexively seeking the source of the sound. The headache flared, making me squeeze them shut again in agony.

"I vouldn't do _zhat_, either."

I lay there, helpless and terrified. I was literally at the mercy of a madman.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have saved your life," he murmured. "You may be vondering vhy I vould do zhis."

Yes. I was indeed.

"In fact," he continued, almost as though he was reading my mind, "I am sure you are. So please, allow me to _enlighten_ you." He chuckled at this. "As though you even have ze option of refusing," he murmured darkly. "_Anyvay_. Pay attention."

As if I had any other choice.

"You are not of zhis time. I suspected as much vhen I first saw you." He was quiet for a moment. I could almost hear him thinking. "I can only assume ze M.P.D. brought you here. Vhy? I do not know." His voice lowered to a growl. "You were _very_ uncooperative in terms of answering my questions."

So he _could_ tell that I was lying. I should've known.

"I vas not surprised. You are American after all. Und a_ female_." He was silent again.

I tried opening my eyes, but had to shut them again immediately.

"Shtop that," he snarled. "You vill lose your eyesight."

His voice calmed. "To continue. I assumed you vould probably die within ze first few hours of your time here. Und without Dempsey's help, you most likely vould have. But of course he felt the need to protect you." He scoffed. "_Ridiculous_."

I could almost see the loathing on his face.

"Und so you survived. Und were injured." His voice dropped now, low and intense. "I saw ze opportunity. _Ja_, I knew vhat vould happen. You vould become a minion. I could observe ze transformation, collect your body for _science_." His breathing had quickened. "How _easy_ it vould have been to let you become one of zhem," he sighed.

His breathing evened. "At ze last moment, I decided to preserve you," he murmured. "But do not presume zhis gift comes without cost."

Of course.

"You vill answer all of my questions," he commanded, his voice dark. "Und you vill do so without resistance. I vill not tolerate lies. I have _no_ reservations about taking your life."

He became quiet again, and the room was suddenly filled with a sinister energy. I could feel it creeping across my skin, thick and dark.

When Richtofen spoke again, his voice was dangerous.

"You are mine now," he whispered, and a chill shivered up my spine. "_Meine. _Do not forget."

Then I felt the tip of his finger trace the wound on my chest.

He'd been standing over me this whole time.

"I saved your soul," he murmured.

"Now it belongs to _me_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

... Comments?

Suggestions? Questions?

I would love to hear them in a sweet little** review**!


	7. Tying Her Strings

**To those of you that are reading:**

Thank you. Seriously.

I feel so privileged to have such devoted readers.  
I hope I can keep writing in a way you enjoy! :3

* * *

**snakeyeslover2:** Tell me about it... This is gonna get really awkward really fast...! Oh, the glorious awkwardness. XD

**M3D1C101: **BUT ... I NEED YOUR COMMENTS! c:

**AND TO MY RANDOM GUEST: **YOU ARE SO SWEET. I just... I can't even... I don't care if you didn't log in, you just made my evening a little bit better! I'm working on the next couple of chapters as we speak... !

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Poor Dempsey has a panic attack about the fate of his compatriot. Kitty is disoriented. Richtofen is amused.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

**Tying Her Strings**  
binden ihre Saiten

* * *

Dempsey was sick.

All he could think about was Kathleen.

Kathleen, crying her eyes out in the back of the theater. That shit-nasty bruise that spread across her chest. The moment she walked away to hell at the hands of a madman. The thought of her being alone somewhere with a fucked up doctor. Even her body, sliced open, life-blood spilling to the floor while Richtofen watched, sick and grinning.

Or worse.

Kathleen, undead.

"Dempsey, watch your back!" yelled Nikolai.

He twisted around. There was a freakbag sneaking up on him, gurgling, its face dripping with pus. Disgusted, Tank kicked it away. It screamed, thrashing out at him.

"Die, shitsack!" he shouted, shooting it between the eyes. It moaned, stumbling back, falling to the floor. Something thick and yellow oozed out of its mouth.

"Oh god," Tank groaned. All he could see was Kitty. He ran back to a corner and dry heaved.

Nikolai frowned, rushing to his side. "You okay?" he mumbled, keeping an eye out for zombies.

"This is so fucked up," Tank moaned, clutching his stomach. "I mean, she could be one of them by now."

Nikolai gave him an awkward pat on the back.

Then he held out his M16. "You dropped this," Nikolai said.

Tank grabbed the gun. "Thanks," he murmured. He looked ashamed. "Uh, Nikolai?"

The Russian glanced at him. "What?"

"This didn't happen," Tank muttered.

"What happened?" Nikolai asked, incredulous.

Tank stared at him.

Nikolai winked.

* * *

.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

The world was in slow motion, everything bright.

Edges were rough. Sounds were loud.

I could hear everything, see everything; the dust in the air, the rat in the wall. The heart that beat above me.

I looked at him, the man who'd saved me only to steal my life.

In my healing eyes, he seemed different. Weaker. More human. The over-bright sun illuminated his skin, sharpening the harsh angles of his face. I could see a vein in his forehead, pulsing blood. A five o'clock shadow on his cheek. A shallow dimple in his chin. His visor was gone, exposing dark, dirty blonde hair. It was slicked back with sweat. Hard to believe he sweated like me, like everyone else.

He was staring at me too, watchful and stern. Fascinated. Observing my recovery.

I'd never noticed the color of his eyes before.

They were green.

He pressed his lips together, leaning over me. I felt an arm slide beneath my back. The leather of his glove was oddly soft against my skin, warmed by his hand. He slowly lifted me up, helping me sit. My head spun at the motion. I slumped forward, gasping, into his other hand. I felt it catch me at the base of my ribcage, holding me up, fingers brushing against my bra. His face was stony as he did this, devoid of emotion. But he watched my eyes the whole time.

Both of his hands were pressed against me now, one on my spine, the other below my breasts. My heart was pounding, erratic with shock and stress. My lungs ached with every breath. My neck felt spindly, too weak for the weight of my skull. And my eyes were burning.

"Close your eyes," he said, and I did.

He slid his hand up my back, supporting the base of my neck. I leaned into it subconsciously, moaning with pain.

I heard his breath catch, his heartbeat accelerate. He lifted his hand from my front.

"Zhis vill sting," he whispered.

The needle slipped into the crook of my elbow. Something tickled into my veins, burning as it spread toward my body. The muscles in my arm stiffened. Then my whole body seized. He held me still as tremors racked through me, making my jaw clench. I squeezed my eyes tight together, frowning against the pain.

He was breathing deeply. "It vill be over soon," he whispered, his voice close to my ear. He was tense. "Pity," he sighed.

And suddenly, the shaking stopped. My body slowly relaxed, the muscles uncoiling.

He let go of me, and I didn't fall over.

I was strong again.

* * *

.

* * *

The cigarette helped take the edge off of Dempsey's stress. It dangled between his lips, smoldering, as he hefted a body out the door.

He was helping Takeo move the fresh zombie corpses out of the theater, throwing them into the frozen street. Tank was amazed at the tiny man's superhuman strength, watching him drag two dead torsos out at once.

"Hats off, Tak," he murmured approvingly. The other man bowed slightly in thanks.

"A warrior never reveals his inner strength," he warned, fixing Tank with a steely eye.

Dempsey laughed. "I believe it," he said.

Nikolai stumbled outside to meet them, fresh vodka bottle in hand.

"Need any help?" he offered, scowling.

Tank nodded. "Go grab a maggot and join the party."

The three of them worked to remove all the bloody, rotting corpses. Their hands were black with the gore of them, and by the end of it, none of them could remember the smell of fresh air. When all of the accessible bodies were tossed out, the three of them trekked up to the balcony floor bathrooms to wash their hands.

They were quiet as they scrubbed their bloody fingers.

Casually as possible, Tank cleared his throat, examining his stubbly neck in a broken mirror. "So, uh, anyone seen the doc today?" he asked, slicking back his dirty, sandy-colored hair with a handful of water.

Nikolai grunted. "I've been killing the hellpigs," he grumbled, splashing his face with water. He dried it off with the end of his scarf. "Didn't notice."

Takeo was silent, as usual, cleaning underneath his fingernails.

Tank sighed. "Alright. Guess we better check the building, make sure there aren't any bonesuckers left to surprise us."

They filed out of the bathroom and down to the lobby, where they could hear loud electrical noises buzzing from the stage.

Tank's heart stopped.

"Shit," he hissed.

He ran into the theater.

There was the doctor, working on the teleporter, like nothing had even happened.

"Where is she?" Tank yelled, sprinting down the aisle.

Richtofen didn't even turn around. He just pulled out his MP40 and aimed it in Dempsey's direction.

"Stay back," he snapped, finger poised over the trigger.

"Tell me where she is you fucking nutcase!" Tank bellowed.

"Zhis gun is _wunderbar_, but not very accurate," Richtofen mused, stroking the trigger with his fingertip. "It vill probably shoot you in ze face."

Tank fumed at the foot of the stage. "You wouldn't do it," he growled. "You need me."

Richtofen stroked his chin with his free hand. "Hmmm. Perhaps."

After a long moment, he looped the gun back through his belt.

"Fine, _Dempshey._ Have it your way," he sighed. "But I liked mine better. Zhere is no blood in zhis version…"

Tank climbed up onto the stage, edging toward him. "Where's Kitty?" he asked, furious.

Richtofen turned to meet him with wide, innocent eyes. "Who?" he asked.

Tank's face reddened with rage.

Richtofen laughed. "Oh Dempsey, you're too easy," he chuckled. "She is in ze backstage powder room." A strange look crossed his face. "But I vouldn't try to join her if I were you," he muttered.

Tank didn't hear him.

He was already halfway there.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

... Comments?

Suggestions? Questions?

... Leave me your words! I love them so much!

**Reviews make me a happy, happy panda. :3**


	8. Complications

**To those of you that are reading:**

I give you thousands of hugs and kisses.

You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be! c:

I look forward to writing every new chapter for you to read... And eagerly anticipate your feedback!

Nothing makes me smile wider than your reviews! :3

* * *

**snakeyeslover2:** HOW DO YOU KNOW ME SO WELL!? X3 I think you will be very amused by this chapter... and possibly not surprised. But then again... you might be! And I can't wait to hear what you have to say (or suggest) ... !

**Rose of Dusk: **Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! It's nice to hear from a new reader! c:

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

An extremely long shower scene… then a naked encounter… and of course: The aftermath!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

**Complications  
**Komplikationen

* * *

I had fever chills, but no fever.

I looked at myself in the broken washroom mirror, holding out a hand to watch it tremble. Was I ever going to be _right_ again? Sure, I was holding up my own weight. But I felt so _brittle_. My bones seemed to creak under my skin. And was it just me, or did I look chalky now? My face was definitely different. Gaunt. Sunken eyes. I looked like I'd died, which I suppose was true.

"Well," I muttered, stepping out of my boots and undressing. "Now's as good a time as any."

I draped my coat and hat over a sink, piling the rest of the clothes into my arms.

Then, shivering, I stepped over to one of the nasty old showers, reaching in to turn on the faucet.

The plumbing groaned in mutiny, rebelling against this sudden demand to be useful. I heard the water thumping loudly through the pipes. Finally, some rusty brown liquid squirted from the showerhead, splattering on the dusty floor. I wrinkled my nose, turning the spigot further. The pipes bellowed, and water gushed out, first brown, then yellow, then gray.

I could live with gray.

I put a hand in to check the temperature. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm.

Oh well. I grabbed my clothes and jumped in.

First I scrubbed out my bra and underwear, then my socks and leggings. My dress was covered in blood. I draped it around my neck, saving it for last. Then, taking a deep breath, I left the shower cubicle, wringing out my leggings and underthings. It was freezing! I placed them out to dry on a nearby radiator, which by some unseen stroke of fortune was putting out real heat.

Then I jumped back in the shower.

I rinsed out my dress, trying to clean off as much blood as possible. Luckily, it was a dark color to begin with; black and navy, in a paisley floral pattern. One of my favorites. I thought of all the other dresses I'd never wear again, waiting for me back home in my closet. Little did they know I would never return.

I wrung it out, too, draping it on the other side of the radiator.

My last shift in the shower was the most difficult. Without soap, my usual bathing routine was almost impossible. But I scrubbed myself anyway, from armpits to toes, rubbing the not-warm water everywhere I could. When I was done, I had to admit: I felt much, much cleaner.

Then came the problem of my ferociously matted hair. My head ached at the thought of unsnagging so many tangles. I took a deep breath and started at the bottom, working my way up. My fingers started to hurt with all the pulling, but I kept at it, determined. Fuck me for wearing my hair so long.

Finally, when I was freezing and pruny and mostly-detangled, I turned off the water, jumping out of the shower. That was when I realized I hadn't really planned this out. Yes, I was beside the dressing room… But this place probably hadn't seen head or tail of a towel in decades.

Broken glass being a very real danger here, I tiptoed over to my boots, slipping them partially onto my feet. Then, naked aside from my half-on shoes, I lumbered toward the costume closet.

I heard the footsteps when I was halfway across the room.

My heart sank.

"Holy hell!" exploded a familiar gravelly voice.

Tank.

Oh _god_ why.

"_Shit, _Tank! What the _fuck_!" I screamed, stumbling for the closet. I tripped into it, catching myself on the doorframe.

"Woah, Kitty, be careful!" he yelled, and I could hear him start to come to my rescue.

My _naked_ rescue.

"Get out!" I shrieked, my voice cracking. I was still hoarse.

I let go of the doorframe and fell through a rack of musty clothes, pulling them around me. I managed to cover myself with a bushy skirt, wrapping it around my breasts. Only then did I peek out of the closet to find Tank.

He was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the floor, his face flaming red.

"Fuck," he groaned. "I'm so sorry." Then he turned slowly to leave.

"Wait," I said, my voice raspy and quiet. "Don't go."

He stopped, staring at the wall. His ears were even redder than his face.

He nudged the toe of his boot across the dirty floor, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head.

"You need anything?" he mumbled, embarrassed.

I could feel my own cheeks burning, but I stood up, holding the skirt around me. A long jacket dangled on a rack nearby, so I tugged it down, shrugging it over my shoulders. I buttoned it enough that it covered me, and stepped out of the closet.

"Hey, it's okay," I murmured, coming quickly up to his side.

He continued to stare at the wall. "I feel like shit," he said.

I didn't even think about it. I just reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. It was the first time I'd really touched him, of my own accord. His chin lifted a little, and I saw his pale blue eyes flash over in my direction.

"It's really okay," I said softly, and he let out a lungful of air.

"Never thought _that_ would happen in my life," he chuckled, turning his head to look at me. I smiled.

"Yeah. It's the kind of thing that only happens in movies, right?"

He laughed at that. "Yeah, guess so," he mumbled. But he was smiling.

Sure, he was dirty. Scarred. Battle-worn.

But damn, that was a handsome smile.

"Are we okay?" he asked gently, trying to meet my gaze.

I grinned, looking into his pale blue eyes. "Of course," I said.

He gave me that lopsided smile, the smile I'd learned to trust. Then his eyes lowered.

"I really am sorry," he said, so quiet I could barely hear him.

"Hey," I murmured, putting a hand under his bristly chin. "Look at me."

He obeyed, lifting sheepish blue eyes to meet mine.

"You had no idea I was gonna be naked," I said, biting back a giggle. "Hell, neither did I."

Tank snorted. "Naked except for boots. Jesus."

I blushed, punching him in the arm. "Shut up!" I hissed.

He grinned, playful and unrepentant. "You take naked strolls often?" he asked, trying to sound dirty.

"_Tank_," I moaned. "Shut up. Seriously."

"You know," he murmured, still grinning, "I don't think you mean that."

It was somehow comforting to know that men hadn't changed.

My face was deadpan as I looked up at him, unimpressed. "Tank," I warned, my voice low.

He glanced down at my left arm. "Swastikas don't suit you," he said softly.

I blushed, looking down at the costume jacket. The red band burned up at me, reminding me of things I wanted to forget. Like the madman who said he owned my soul. Tank had no idea how deep his words went.

"I'm not wearing it on purpose," I murmured, staring down at my half-booted feet.

"I know," he said. "Hey." And I felt his fingers on my chin, lifting it up.

I met his eyes again, which were soft and gentle.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

My heart thumped. I was honestly speechless.

I felt my face screw up, tears welling in the corners of my eyes.

"Hey," he murmured. "It's okay." And his warm arms folded around me, pulling me close. "You're okay," he said, resting his chin on the top of my damp head. "Everything's gonna be fine."

I closed my eyes, feeling tears stream down my cheeks and dampen his shirt. "I hope so," I whispered to his neck, taking a deep breath. He smelled like sweat. It was sharp and real, something I could hold onto. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him to me.

I could feel his body heat rise, his heartbeat quicken. He pulled away from me, staring down into my eyes.

The tears were still wet on my cheeks, but I didn't care. I leaned up close to his face.

He inhaled, sharp and fast. "Kitty," he sighed, leaning back.

My eyes flickered between his, our lips a breath apart.

Then, so quiet I could barely hear myself, I said it. "Kiss me."

He blinked. His eyes were so blue. So sweet. They melted with desire.

"You really want me to?" he asked, his voice rough.

I nodded.

So he did.

* * *

.

* * *

His head was ringing with equations.

Enough tinkering.

If he closed his eyes, he could still see the energy flashing there, a phantom teleporter behind his eyelids. How incredibly loathsome. Now he couldn't escape it if he wanted to. He pressed gloved fingers to his temples, inhaling.

_You failure, _spat a voice inside of him.

He tensed.

_You fucking failure._

"_Schnauze," _he hissed under his breath.

_Nein. You will listen, schweinehund. The doctor who amounted to nothing._

He clenched his teeth.

"I vill not listen to you," he murmured. Insane laughter echoed through his mind.

_Hosenscheisser…_

He took a deep breath, removing his visor, running a hand down his scalp. His heart was pounding, painful against his ribs. He stumbled across the stage, coming to lean against a broken speaker. He was losing the battle against his own mind. He chuckled at the irony.

Panting, he collected himself, staring at the filthy floor. How repulsive.

He lifted his eyes to find something more pleasing.

Instead, he found Dempsey, standing inside the dressing room.

He scoffed. "Even worse," he muttered to himself, beginning to glance away.

That was when he noticed them.

Her hands, wrapped around Dempsey's waist.

Holding him.

Tight.

Everything froze. It was like gears breaking in a clock, clicking to a standstill. Nothing moved for an infinite second. He could only hear his heartbeat, thick and steady. Then images flashed in front of his open eyes, compelling and inexplicable. Her gnashing, hungry teeth, reaching for his face. Her body on the table, lifeless and still. Her dark eyes opening to see him, to stare at him. Fearing him.

Filling him.

Time sped up, flashing forward, pushing him toward the door.

And he stood there, aflame with hatred, consumed by their kiss.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

... HMMMM?

Suggestions? Questions?

You have NO idea how happy your words make me!

**I take your reviews... I put my straw in them... AND I DRINK THEM UP! :o**


	9. The Stage is Set

**To those of you that are reading:**

Thankyouthankyouthankyou! *mwah*

I'm having so much fun writing this story... so I hope you're having fun reading!

I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! c:

* * *

**snakeyeslover2: **INORITE?! Richtofen isn't used to having regular, human "HOSHIT" moments, so he's not really sure how to handle them... especially since he's in his own little world of denial and insanity... but unfortunately for his state of mind, I'm about to put him through quite a few more... ... But really, he had it coming. I mean, come on! You can only destroy so many people before it's handed back to you! It's about time he crosses paths with someone that confuses him. And I'm glad I managed to surprise you! *huggle* I hope I can do it again! :D

**Silly Guest: **I KNOW. Ugh. I kind of have a crush on him. It's that cliche soldier/badboy/badass crush thing. So of course... I had to do it. XD Besides... their chemistry is undeniable! And as for getting two chapters ready in a day... I'm seriously addicted to writing this story. Like, I had a dream about it last night. I'm kind of scared. Hahaha. I wish I knew your real name! You're so sweet and enthusiastic AND you think I'm doing okay with the German! BEST. *kisses*

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Dempsey is confused. Kitty finds some pants. The Doctor has a panic attack and takes it out on Nikolai's singing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

**The Stage is Set  
**Die Bühne ist bereitet

* * *

He was lost in her lips.

They were soft, yielding. The opposite of his life.

A sound rumbled in his chest, and even he wasn't sure what it was. He just pulled her tighter, kissing her deep.

It felt so good. It was the best he'd felt in ages.

She was limp against him, beautiful deadweight. But he could feel her arms pressed around his waist, holding him like a lifeline. Everything inside of him thrilled in that touch.

An icy voice interrupted the moment.

"Und vhen did zhis theater become a brothel?" asked Richtofen, his voice soft and venomous.

Tank and Kitty jerked apart. She clutched her costume jacket tight around her chest, staring at the doctor.

"Holy fuck," Tank laughed, tense. "Imagine that. Cockblocked by the doc."

Richtofen narrowed his eyes. "I am not amused by zhis," he said slowly.

Tank stared at him, incredulous. "Well, bully for you," he growled, sarcastic. "Too bad it's not your business."

The doctor stepped through the doorframe, into the yellow light of the dressing room. Even without his visor, he looked lethal. He stared at them in silence, eerily illuminated. "Everyzhing zhat occurs in my presence is, in fact, mein_ business_," he murmured, voice deadly. His left hand touched the barrel of his MP40. "Especially vhen it affects my progress." He turned his toxic gaze to Kitty, his lips pressing into a thin line. "Do not make me regret my decision," he hissed.

Then he turned, quite deliberately, and stiffly left the room.

They both stared at the doorway in silence.

Then Tank scoffed, chuckling. "_Jesus_," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Should've known that would happen, right?"

Kitty looked distracted. "Yeah," she mumbled, running a nervous hand through her wet hair.

"Hey," Tank said, frowning. "Hey, you okay?"

She nodded dismissively, forcing a laugh, shifting her weight. "Yeah. I'm fine." Then she smiled at him. Her eyes drifted from his face, unfocusing. "I'd really hate to see his bedside manner, that's for sure." She forced another laugh, uncomfortable.

Tank reached out to touch her, but she moved away.

His eyebrows gathered. "Kitty… What did he do to you?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing like that," she said quickly, her voice tense.

"Then what is it?" he asked. His face was drawn.

"Nothing," she assured him. "Really." She smiled, meeting his eyes this time.

Tank looked uncertain. "If you say so," he muttered, searching her face.

They stared at each other for an awkward moment.

Finally, tugging on the bottom of her jacket, Kitty spoke.

"Hey, uh… I think I'd better find some pants or something," she murmured, her cheeks flushing a shade of pink.

Tank nodded quickly, blinking. "Yeah, sure," he said, heading for the door to the saloon. He lingered by the frame, glancing back at her. "Uh… I'll go find a zombie or something, I guess." Then, after another awkward moment, he left.

Kitty turned, walking to the costume closet.

Inside, she sank into a pile of clothes.

"Fuck my life," she groaned.

* * *

.

* * *

Edward Richtofen stood in the alley, brooding.

He'd made the wrong choice.

This girl was a nuisance. A pest. It would be easy enough to let another minion infect her. Easier still to send a bullet through her skull. He shook his head, rubbing his chin. No, he couldn't dissect a shattered specimen. Minimizing physical damage would be preferable…

_Stab her,_ suggested one of the voices.

"Nein," he murmured. The thought of blood made his heart pound, but he shook it away. "Ze death vould take too long."

_Shoot her heart._

He frowned. "Zhen it vould explode und I vouldn't be able to examine it…"

_Strangle her._

His breath caught. "_Ja_…"

_Watch her die._

He shivered.

_See the life drain from her eyes._

He imagined it. His hands on her delicate neck, fingers flexing. The leather of his gloves molding pleasantly against her throat. His fingertips pressed into her flesh, capturing the last shudder of her pulse. The color, seeping slowly from her cheeks. And her dark, sparkling eyes, growing dim…

A sudden panic trembled through him.

_… What?_

He frowned, closing his eyes, and pictured it again.

The pale, brittle throat between his fingers, tangled with her matted hair. Her lips going blue. Feeling the last shallow breath struggle from her body. And the defiant glimmer fading from her eyes…

His heart clenched.

"_Was ist das?_" he breathed, his eyes open, wide and perplexed.

He lifted his left hand to his throat, loosening his collar and stretching his neck.

Why did he feel so constricted?

So trapped?

He blinked, shaking himself.

The _schirmmütze_ visor was hot on his forehead. He tore it off.

"Was ist das," he muttered, running trembling fingers through his hair.

* * *

.

* * *

I sat upstairs on the lobby balcony, leaning against the balustrade.

My fingers trailed absently through my drying hair.

I closed my eyes, pulling out the leftover tangles, enjoying the tug against my scalp. It made it impossible to think.

The ray gun rested by my right knee. I glanced down at it, reassured.

I'd found some mousy gray trousers in the costume closet. They fit me reasonably well, in the sense that they stayed on my waist. They were also ugly as sin. Fitting, I thought, looking down at the swastika on my left sleeve. As soon as my clothes were dry, I was getting the hell out of this.

I sighed, glancing down the hall. No zombies. So I closed my eyes again.

I could hear Nikolai somewhere nearby, singing in Russian. A grin spread across my lips. I listened to his low, growly voice, lilting drunkenly.

I bit back a giggle. Under any circumstance, Nikolai was hilarious.

"Nikolai," muttered a voice below me. "Was für eine hässliche Stimme …"

I shivered.

Richtofen was walking into the lobby from the lower hall. I could hear his boots tapping against the floor. My heart pounded, and for one absurd moment, I felt like the Von Trapp family hiding from Rolf. Except, I was wearing a swastika too.

He was still muttering, under his breath.

With a twinge of panic, I twisted around and peeked cautiously through the balustrade, glancing down.

Unkempt. That's how he looked. The collar of his uniform was unbuttoned, pulled away from his neck. His hair, usually slicked back under his visor, was falling around his forehead. He kept brushing pieces of it away from his face. He held the _schirmmütze _in his right hand, which was trembling, and his eyes were wide.

As I watched him pace below me, I realized something shocking.

With the messy fringe of hair and vulnerable expression, he looked… young.

I blinked, staring at him, unable to look away. My chest clenched as I realized he was heading for the stairs, and I twisted back around, hoping he wouldn't look in my direction. I could hear him muttering in German as he ascended the staircase to my right, trying to slick back his hair.

"Was _ist _das," he whispered, frowning, shaking his head.

I held my breath as he reached the top, and felt my heart stop when he just stood there, staring at the wall.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Then, inexplicably, he turned to look directly at my face. We stared at each other.

"Come vith me," he said, his voice strange.

I stared at him defiantly for a moment.

Then I set my jaw, grabbing the ray gun and getting to my feet. I brushed back my hair, which was still damp. He watched the movement of my hand with predatory green eyes. I closed the distance between us, keeping my eyes fixed on his. They were panning up and down my body, narrow and shrewd.

I stopped a few feet away from him. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"Vhy are you wearing _Langhosen?_"

I narrowed my eyes right back at him. "Nothing else fit."

"Ah. How _progressive._" The way he said it made it sound derogatory.

He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, which I noticed was glistening with sweat.

He noticed me notice. "Vhat are you staring at?" he snapped.

"Why are you sweating?" I asked, unrepentant.

"Biology," he hissed, taking a threatening step in my direction.

Now there was hardly any space between us.

My heart shuddered as I looked up at him, a full head and shoulders taller than me.

I swallowed. I wasn't used to men towering over me.

He grinned. "I believe I vill be ze one asking ze questions now," he murmured._  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OH NOES SHIT'S GETTING REAL.

You think you'll be able to handle it!?

Let me know!

**"Ze Doctor says... REVIEW! ... _Ja_ ... "**


	10. Puppeteer and Marionette

**To those of you that are reading:**

So ... I'm addicted to writing this story ... D:

I literally can't stop. Everyone's worried about me. I may be developing carpal tunnel.

BUT DON'T WORRY. That just means more for you to read! :D

* * *

**snakeyeslover2: **HE TAKES HER SECRETS... HE PUTS HIS STRAW IN THEM... AND HE DRINKS THEM UP!

**Rose of Dusk: **Indeed he is! And thank you my love! c: As for translations of what Richtofen's saying: Usually I just have him say simple, self-explanatory things, like "yes" (ja) and "no" (nein), or emotional outbursts in (probably inaccurate) German, like "Shut up!" (_Schnauze!) _or "What's this?" (_Was ist das?). _In the case of Nikolai's singing, when Kitty overhears him talking to himself, I wanted to show that he talks to himself in German. (FYI: He's saying "What an ugly voice...!" _Was für eine hässliche Stimme!_) And then of course he picks on Kitty for wearing the mousy gray WWI style costume-trousers, _Langhosen._

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Edward and Kathleen have a heart-to-heart.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

**Puppeteer and Marionette  
**Puppenspieler und Marionette**  
**

* * *

I followed Richtofen toward the balcony hall, terrified.

There was no telling what he had up his sleeve. I kept an eye out for Tank, or Nikolai, or even Takeo… any one of them could serve as an excuse to delay whatever was about to happen. But none of them were visible on the short walk through the hall.

He led me out onto the balcony itself, among the crumbling theater seats. There was a thin path hugging the wall, which we followed. On a whim, I glanced out at the distant stage, hoping to see a zombie or two. But all was quiet. There was no moaning, no shrieking. Not even one measly maggot.

I realized Richtofen had stopped walking about a second before I ran into him. My nose almost touched his back. I jerked away, frowning.

"Zhis way," he muttered, holding a door open and facing me with cold eyes.

I met his gaze as I walked by, trying to look as hateful as possible. His eyes narrowed.

I'd stepped into a small, square room. Inside was a broken theater seat, a desk and chair, and a projector. Above the desk was a pinboard, decorated with scientific documents. Anatomical studies, brain diagrams, comparison charts. I heard the door slam and jumped, turning to see Richtofen standing behind me. His presence made the room seem even smaller.

"Sit," he ordered, his voice sharp.

I looked around the room in confusion, considering the chair, the desk, the stool beside the projector.

Annoyed, he lunged forward, brushing past me. He grabbed the stool and yanked it over.

"Sit," he said again.

I stepped slowly in front of the stool, smoothing the back of my trousers before I sat.

He strolled over to the desk, taking off his gloves and folding them on the tabletop. Then he picked up a stack of papers. He paged through them quickly, his back to me, licking his thumb to gain traction. I leaned over to get a better look at what he was reading. It was all in German. That, or strange mathematical equations. The handwriting was meticulously neat, and the pages with equations were organized into clearly marked sections.

Of course.

He finally reached a blank sheet, shuffling it to the front of the stack.

Then he pulled out the chair and turned it to face me, taking a seat.

"Vhen are you from?" he asked, abrupt.

I blinked. "What?"

Richtofen pulled a pen from one of his pockets, testing it on the paper. "_Vhen _are you from?" He looked up to meet my eyes. To my surprise, his expression was neither stony nor psychotic. Instead, it was wide open, intellectual. Curious. I frowned. How many faces did this man have?

"You do remember our agreement," he murmured, eyes glinting. It was a warning, not a question.

I steeled myself. "It's not an agreement," I said, feeling my heart rate quicken. I crossed my arms. "I never _agreed_ upon anything."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes.

I held his gaze, defiant.

"You just decided that since you saved my life, you had a say over the rest of it," I continued, the words spilling out. I hoped I sounded as angry as I felt. "That's not an _agreement_. That's an assumption."

He lifted his left hand to rub his chin.

"Hmm. I see your logic," he murmured. But before I could relax, he continued. "Zhat, however, changes nothing. I shtill have no reservations about ending your life."

I stared at him, livid. "How can you be so heartless?" I hissed.

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I was glad. He needed to face this. _I_ needed him to face this.

His scarred eyebrow quirked, amused.

Not quite the reaction I'd expected.

"Vhy do you care?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I laughed humorlessly. "Because I'm a _human being_," I said, incredulous, raising my eyebrows. "And last time I checked, you were too."

Richtofen held my gaze for a moment, silent. Then he looked down at the paper and jotted a few notes. The scratching of the pen was infuriating.

"You have nothing to say about that?" I asked, staring at him. "_Really?_"

He kept writing.

Fury boiled in my stomach.

Finally, he lifted the pen, tracing the rear of it against the scar on his cheek. He scanned his notes.

Then he lifted his eyes to meet mine again. They were still calm and inquisitive. Interested.

"I vant you to tell me vhy my apathy disturbs you," he murmured.

My eyes widened in shock. "Isn't that self-explanatory?"

He just stared at me. "I'm waiting," he said, his voice soft.

I took an exasperated breath, scratching my eyebrow nervously, running a hand through my hair. He watched all of this in fascination.

"Because regular people… _care,_" I finally said, looking at him in disbelief. "I don't see how someone as brilliant as you can't grasp that."

His eyes flashed. "Und vhy vould you assume zhat I am brilliant?" he asked, deadly curious.

My heart skipped. I couldn't tell him the truth. Not about that.

"Because you saved me from death," I said, too fast.

He ran his thumb across his bottom lip, searching my face. "Do not lie to me Kazhleen," he said, closing his eyes.

It was shocking to hear him say my name.

I blinked.

How did I lie to him without sounding like a liar?

"You created the zombies," I covered, trying to convince myself. "You've been working on the teleporter." I nodded to the stack of paperwork in his lap. "All those papers filled with equations… Those aren't things a normal person is capable of."

He stared at me, unimpressed.

"You are a _very_ bad liar," Richtofen murmured.

I exhaled. "You wouldn't believe the truth if I told you!" I snapped, a lock of my hair falling across my face. I brushed it back.

His eyes lit up. "Try me," he whispered.

I pursed my lips, trying to figure out how to word it.

How do you tell someone they're fictional? Especially after _kissing_ an equally fictional person? I groaned, pressing my hands against my scalp.

"This is so fucked up," I mumbled.

"Tell me ze truth," he ordered, watching me.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Where I'm from, you don't exist." My voice was almost a whisper. I couldn't look at him.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"You're fictional. Made up for a story."

Silence.

"Strange," he muttered. "Und vhy do you think you have come to be here, vhere obviously I am very real?"

I lifted my head, looking at him.

He was staring at me, intense. His eyes were starting to look a little manic.

I shook my head, unclear about this part myself. "I touched an electronic device in my house, and passed out. When I woke up, I was here."

Richtofen watched me unblinkingly.

Then he turned back to his notes, jotting something else down. He rubbed his chin. He lifted a finger to trace his scar, his eyes narrow. "Ze M.P.D. is more powerful than I thought," he murmured, excited. "Drawing life from other planes of existence… Other realities… vith ze ability to combine zhem…" He was breathless.

Then he frowned.

He turned to face me again.

"Unbutton ze top of that jacket."

I stared at him, scandalized. "What?"

To my horror, he was getting up out of his chair, crossing over to me. "I want to check ze injury," he said.

I looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "I thought you didn't care if I died."

He stood in front of me, silent. "Unbutton," he muttered.

Keeping my eyes on his face, I unfastened the first few buttons of the jacket; just enough to reveal the epicenter of my injury. He leaned down to examine it, invasive as always, pressing his left hand flush against my skin. I shuddered. He ignored it, tracing the healing scar with his thumb.

"Ze swelling is gone," he said quietly. "Und ze discoloration is fading."

"Really?" I looked down in surprise.

My skin still looked blotchy, but now it just seemed like a regular bruise. I pretended not to notice how shocking Richtofen's hand looked, so close to my breasts. It was also _huge._ What did they feed him as a child?

"You may button yourself," he muttered, withdrawing from my personal bubble.

I gladly obliged, as quickly as possible.

He'd turned to his desk, replacing the stack of papers.

Feeling brave, I took a chance. "You never answered _my_ question."

Richtofen turned to look at me, eyebrows raised. "Vhat question?"

"Why did you check my injury? I thought you didn't care if I died. So why check it?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You never asked me zhat."

I bit my lip, brushing back my hair. "Well," I murmured, "I'm asking you now."

He was quiet. His eyes flickered across my face.

"I am a doctor," he said mysteriously, looking into my eyes. "A doctor of science."

I frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He sat back down in his chair, slowly, his eyes never leaving my face. "I've studied many things in ze pursuit of knowledge," he murmured, almost to himself. He was staring deep into my eyes. "Physiology, psychology, microbiology." He bent over, running a hand through his hair, looking up at me through his lashes. "Physics. Thermodynamics." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "In spite of zhis, some solutions remain unclear."

Frustration reared up in my chest, but I knew I'd have to be patient if I wanted my answer.

He sat up, opening his eyes to stare into my face again.

"I _could_ say zhat ze only reason I checked your injury vas because I vas medically curious about ze recovery," he said, his words rushing together. "Und zhat vas part of my motivation, of course." His eyes flickered. "One shmall part of a much greater whole."

Mystified, I looked into his eyes. "Then what was the rest?"

He was very quiet, examining me.

"Vhen I find out, I vill tell you," he murmured.

"Is that a promise?" I asked, doubtful.

He stood from the chair, looking down at me, his eyes tense. Tormented.

He brushed his hair back with a trembling hand.

"Yes," he whispered.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OH GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING...

Let me know what you think!

"BUT I NEED YOUR GIFTS! HOW CAN I HAVE ZHEM!?" "BUT I NEED YOUR** REVIEWS! **HOW CAN I HAVE ZHEM!?"


	11. Teaching the Teacher

**To those of you that are reading:**

Too ... much ... coffee ...

So much existentialism ...

You guys are about to see exactly how geeky I am in this chapter ... :/

Also I just want to say how WONDERFUL all these reviews have been! I love hearing your thoughts and musings! It's INCREDIBLE! :3

* * *

**The resident cat:** I love him for PRECISELY that reason! He's such an enigma... Insane and destructive, yet brilliant and creative. He's kind of a ridiculous, easily-excited man-baby with a fixation about violence AND a PhD (or three). ... What's not to love?

**snakeyeslover2: **I LOVE THIS IDEA. I'll see what I can do in terms of that, because I think Richtofen would have an interesting reaction to such a situation. He's usually the victor, not the victim...! Also I'm gonna go ahead and say I think you'll love this chapter... Actually, I KNOW you'll love it! :D

**Anonymouse: **I'm glad you're reading, too! And I'm glad you like the Tank/Kitty thing! c: I'm also delighted by Richtofen's strange blend of creepy and adorable. I'm honestly not sure how he pulls it off... but I love it! Discovering that he has a little horde of fangirls hasn't surprised me at all. And indeed, as a person who's been cut off from his emotions for so long, he doesn't quite know how to handle any kind of feel. He also can't define them anymore, I think, which has been interesting to try to write.

**DancingInTheSand: **YOU LOGGED IN! I feel so special! :D I also have a feeling you're going to enjoy this chapter... or definitely some parts of it! Richtofen is, sadly, a very twisted man, with lots of complex issues going on (not the least of which the influence of an alien device)... so it's impossible for him to handle things in a normal way. :c I LOVE YOUR MUSINGS! Keep giving them to me! I'm going to try to keep writing as much as I can, and OH MY GOD YOU ALMOST MADE ME CRY WITH YOUR SWEET WORDS. Brilliant _and_ addictive?! GAHHH MILLIONS OF HUGS. *hugglebomb* PS: You wrote your second review as I was formatting this chapter! YOU SUMMONED ME!

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Edward and Kathleen finish their little chat, and Tank goofs off. Of course Richtofen does not approve.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

**Teaching the Teacher  
**Unterricht der Lehrer

* * *

As we stared at one another, we heard a series of gunshots.

Then Tank's muffled voice. "Die, bone bag!" Feet sprinting across the stage.

I jumped up from my stool, leaning my head out the open window of the projector room. Tank was entertaining a small crowd of zombies, which followed him slowly around the stage. Judging by the smile on his face, he wasn't too concerned about this. In fact, he looked kind of happy.

I heard Richtofen's boots tapping on the floor behind me. "Vell," he sighed, "Sounds like my patients are cutting zhis interview short."

I turned around to face him. "Wait," I said. My own voice surprised me.

He was surprised, too. And angry. "Vhat?" he snapped.

I frowned. "I… guess I have one more question," I mumbled. It was news to me, too. I was quiet for a moment, listening to Tank shoot a maggot downstairs.

Richtofen pressed his lips together. "Vell?"

I took a deep breath. "Why do you think it was the M.P.D. that brought me here?"

His eyes widened. "… Vhat else could it have been?" he asked, as though this was utterly indisputable. Then he frowned. "Do you know vhat ze M.P.D. is?"

I nodded. "It's a part of your story," I murmured. The words sounded stupid leaving my mouth, but I couldn't deny them.

His eyes narrowed, but I could see them flash with astonishment. "How much do you know about me?" he asked quietly. A zombie screamed in the background.

I shrugged. "As much as Treyarch knows, I guess."

"Who is Treyarch?" he asked suspiciously.

"The writer of your story," I said. "Where I'm from, I mean." Then I frowned, biting my lip. "But…" I shook my head, exhaling. My hair fell into my face, and I brushed it back. "None of this makes sense."

He actually chuckled at that. "Perhaps not, to ze untrained mind. I assume zhat you aren't familiar vith much theoretical science," he muttered, amused, bending his long body over his desk.

I pursed my lips. "You might be surprised. I had a lot of time on my hands."

This interested him. He glanced back at me, straightening up. "You studied science?"

"I studied a lot of things," I mumbled. My heart clenched. A lot of good that did me.

He was frowning, looking at me intensely. A series of gunshots echoed from downstairs.

His lip curled. "But you are so… _derogatory_," he muttered. "Und _young_. Und … _female_."

"I can be _academic_, too," I hissed.

He retrieved his gloves from the desk, waving one hand dismissively. "Ja, ja," he sighed, skeptical, slipping a glove onto his right hand. His voice was condescending. "Und so vhat are your opinions on Erwin Schrödinger? Are you familiar vith his theory of Verschränkung?"

"I know Schrödinger's cat," I snapped, irritated by his derision.

"Ah," he cried, his eyes unfocusing, pulling on the other glove. "Vhat a _lovely_ theory," he murmured fondly. "One of my favorites. Und how much do you know about zhat?" He took a step toward the door, distracted, obviously expecting me to fail this test.

I took a deep breath. "According to Schrödinger, under certain circumstances, there can be simultaneous states of reality." I basked for a moment in my interpretation, proud of myself.

Richtofen stopped what he was doing and turned slowly to face me. He stared at me intently. I could hear more commotion downstairs as the swarm picked up, but somehow, the look on his face terrified me more.

He took a step toward me, a slow grin spreading across his lips. "You are correct," he whispered, amazed. "Und worded so… _simply_." I could see his jaw clench. "I am impressed," he muttered.

He was close to me now. So close I could smell the leather of his gloves, see the blonde stubble lining his sharp, square chin.

"Now," he continued, thinking. His eyes unfocused again. "Imagine zhis. Your reality is parallel to my reality. Ja?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"But," he continued, his voice sharp. "Vithout ze help of an unknown, outside force, our realities vould never coincide."

I nodded, my years as a sci-fi buff finally serving a purpose. "Because we're on different planes of space and time. You can't just … step across universes."

Richtofen's eyes were glittering. "Precisely," he hissed, pleased. "Now. I am interested. Vhy vould someone in your reality write a story about _me_?"

I shook my head, distracted by a shrieking zombie. "I don't know," I muttered.

He inhaled, impatient. "Listen. Am I shtanding in front of you?"

I looked up at him, frowning. "Yes."

"Can you empirically verify zhat I am a tangible entity?"

I blinked. "You mean, can I touch you?"

He nodded, manic. "_Ja_. Touch me," he muttered. "Prove to yourself zhat I am real."

I stared at him for a moment, hesitant. He stood there in front of me, stiff, but alive with energy. I slowly lifted a hand, feeling idiotic. But I reached out and gently touched his shoulder, just above the red band of his swastika. Yes, he was real… Unbelievable as it was. I met his eyes.

The smile on his face would have sent children running.

"You have just verified zhat ve are simultaneously existing," he murmured, breathless. "Two people from two separate planes of existence, _togezher_, able to interact." He took a deep breath. "Now… Tell me. How could someone from your reality have knowledge about me, ze _real me_, vhen I exist in anozher plane of space and time? A place vhich he could never _physically_ access?" His words tangled together in his excitement.

I blinked. I actually knew the answer to this. It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Zhink, Kazhleen. How can any one of us have _innate, unaccountable knowledge_ of anozher?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head.

"Um, it's a Jungian theory of psychology," I murmured, frustrated. "I can't think of the name."

But Richtofen took in a sharp breath, grabbing my shoulders. My eyes jerked open.

He leaned in close to my face. "_Yes_," he sighed, ecstatic, his eyes flickering between mine. His face was smooth, illuminated with insight. "Ze collective unconscious. Jung's theory of ze _collective unconscious_."

My heart had stopped beating the minute his nose almost touched my face. Now, it thumped erratically. "You think the collective unconscious … transcends time and space?" I asked, breathless.

His eyes were gleaming with something. I couldn't be sure if it was insanity, or understanding.

"I am sure of it now," he whispered.

My head was spinning. "How can this be possible?" I said softly.

He shook his head, letting go of me. He took a step back. "I vill find ze answer," he murmured to himself, running a hand through his hair. His eyes were tense, but shining in a way I'd never seen before. With a flash of wonder, I realized who I'd been talking to this whole time. Doctor Richtofen. The _true_ Doctor Richtofen. The person he was before he went insane. My heart skipped a beat.

"I believe zhat a solution exists for everyzhing," he whispered, his voice tense. Determined.

"But … aren't there some things that are just impossible to explain?"

He grabbed his visor from the desk, smoothing back his hair before fitting it on his head. His eyes were cast in shadow as he stepped back in front of me, tall and menacing. I shivered. In an instant, he'd gone from open and intellectual to cold and distant.

"Nein," he hissed, furious. "Zhere is _alvays_ an answer." He closed his eyes. "Ready your veapon," he instructed, stepping to the door and collecting himself. "Ze minions vill be everyvhere."

* * *

.

* * *

Tank sent off a volley of rounds from his M16, climbing onto the turret in the middle of the stage. Undead corpses littered the floor around him, some shrieking as they fell to their bloody second deaths.

"Look at 'em all die!" he roared, laughing.

What he didn't see was the crawler scaling the front end of the turret.

Just as it was about to swipe the back of his head, a green explosion sent it smoldering to the ground. Tank jerked around to see it gurgle to death. He squinted up, looking for his unknown rescuer.

Standing at the edge of the balcony, looking strange and fierce in her Nazi jacket, Kitty knocked off a few more zombies. Her hair was wild around her shoulders, a dark mane of waves.

Tank laughed. "You're a little scary right now," he shouted.

She saluted him, then turned, disappearing from his sight. He could hear the ray gun go off a few more times, the green explosions flashing bright enough to see from the stage.

He shook his head, jumping down from the turret and running toward the lobby. He reached the bottom of the right-hand staircase just as she reached the top.

"You saved my ass," he said, running up to meet her.

"All in a day's work," she said, grinning.

Then she screamed.

This was because Tank had grabbed her around the waist like a linebacker, twirling her around. She laughed breathlessly, punching him in the back. "Put me the fuck down!" she yelled, still laughing.

"Why?" he asked, mischievous. She could hear the naughty grin in his voice.

She punched him again. "Because there's a bunch of zombies coming, that's why! Jesus!"

Tank dropped her gently, running into the next room. She could hear a few bursts of his M16.

"I didn't say steal my kills!" she howled, chasing after him. He was laughing.

"Whoops," he said, shooting another.

She ran up beside him, shoving him out of the line of sight. "Ass," she snapped, taking out a few oncoming zombies with a single ray. She smiled, smug.

"Showoff," he said, bumping her with his shoulder. He made short work of the last crawler.

She glared at him.

He was smiling lopsidedly. Then suddenly, he was distracted by something behind her.

"Watch out!" he shouted, looking terrified.

She gasped, whipping around.

Nothing was there.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, turning around to smack his arm. "You're _horrible!"_

He was cracking up. "You should have seen your face," he laughed, his eyes squinty.

"Completely not funny," she grumbled, looking around the room. Still no zombies. "Did you forget I almost _died_ because of one of those things touching me?" Her voice was bitter.

Tank wiped his eyes, smiling. "Wait, you almost died?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my god," she muttered. "You really _are_ horrible."

He reached out to her, making big puppy eyes. She leaned away from him, frowning. But he lunged forward and grabbed her anyway, giving her a suffocating bear hug. "Awww, Kitty's upset," he rumbled.

"Shut up," she mumbled, stiff-arming him.

"You love it," he teased, chuckling.

She'd never tell him, but…

She kind of did.

* * *

.

* * *

Richtofen leaned against the balustrade of the lobby balcony, watching them.

How strange it was to observe these flirtations. It was preposterous to imagine that such petty and childish interactions fostered affection and sexual attraction. He sighed. Unfortunately, it was a biologically proven fact; one of the many scientific truths he regarded as bizarre.

A minion screamed in his ear. He shot it in the face without even turning.

They seemed so _happy_ in their simple-minded banter. Dempsey, posturing like an ape. The girl, coy but receptive. He frowned. Was this the same girl with whom he'd discussed _quantum mechanics?_ Logic told him yes, but this spectacle made him doubtful. Surely someone with that much learning would be beyond this schoolgirl coquettishness.

Dempsey had assaulted her with his arms, pulling her close to his chest. She resisted, but even as she tried to push away, Richtofen could see the reluctant smile on her lips. The marine lifted her from the ground, and she gasped in delighted shock as he twirled her through the air. Her long dark hair rippled like a banner, wild and unkempt.

The doctor scoffed, watching them come to a halt. Dempsey's loathsome back was to him, so he could see the girl's smiling face, still lifted over his shoulder. In that moment, she looked up, glancing down the hall, and her eyes met Richtofen's. Her face hardened.

Without really knowing why, he tilted his head toward her. Judging by the look of shock on her face, she hadn't expected it either. Then, frowning, Richtofen turned to leave down the left staircase, moving swiftly out of the room.

A horrible discovery was tugging at the back of his mind. Each of these anomalies, these wildcards in his thoughts and actions; she was the root of them all. His body swarmed with panic as he realized it, unable to comprehend _why._

He stalked toward the teleporter, pressing firm fingers against his right temple.

It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was defeating Maxis, and proving his discovery to the world. He would display the magnificent power of the M.P.D. in a way that couldn't possibly be ignored; and finally, he would be recognized, celebrated, commended for his accomplishments. The girl was irrelevant.

So how could she affect him like this?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

... how indeed, dear doctor ... _how_ indeed ...

OH HE'S JUST SO SILLY. c:

Let me know what you think about this one!

**"Vhen you do not review... Ze doctor is _not_ pleased..."**


	12. Love

**To those of you that are reading:**

I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL. *huggles* You. Are. The. ABSOLUTE. Best.

I've never been so inspired in my life. These reviews... just... BUH! SO WONDERFUL! *athousandkisses*

Now I'm up WAY past my (self-imposed) bedtime, finishing chapter twelve, because I CAN'T STOP WRITING. Which is good. But also bad? But mostly good. :D

* * *

**NOTE: ****This chapter contains a lot of (bad?) German, so I'm including a glossary in the endnotes with translations! :3  
**

*** Edit: MANY thanks to DancingInTheSand for reviewing my German and helping me deepen my knowledge of the language! *bearhug*

**Also, to clear up any potential confusion: The first part of this chapter is a flashback to a real (childhood) memory. It's just remembered through a dream!**

* * *

******snakeyeslover2:** I'M SO GLAD YOU WERE HAPPY! C: ... And now all I can say is this: Get ready for an Edward omelette... Because shit's about to get real up in hurr... !

**Rose of Dusk:** OHOHOHO INDEED. WE SHALL SEE! XD But before he can love, I need to find a way to make him feel emotion again... ... hmmm ... I wonder if that happens in this chapter ... *hint hint***  
**

**M3D1C101:** HERE. HERE IS YOUR UPDATE. *cuddles*

**DancingInTheSand: **YAYYY! I'm so glad! And YES, Richtofen is a little bit complicated... and terrifying... hahahaha... But if he wasn't, he wouldn't be half as interesting! He's so confused about these feels... They're dredging up things that have been locked away inside of him for YEARS... *cough* *hint* *backstory?* *KEEP READING* *cough* ... Soul-searching_ indeed_. X3 ... Maybe I'll have Tank do a little soul-searching as well... ;o ... Oh, and YOU LOGGED IN AGAIN YAY. AND YOU ARE SO SWEET. OMG. c':

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

A childhood memory triggers an unusual series of events...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

**Love  
**lieben

* * *

The edges of his dream were blurred, cracked, like old film. He knew it was a dream because he felt utterly weightless, consumed by the complete happiness he'd rarely experienced in life. But, as happens so often in dreams, he quickly forgot that he was asleep.

Instead, he was chasing a butterfly.

He'd almost forgotten how easy it was to run in his Lederhosen. The grass was cool under his feet, the sun warm on his face; he blinked up at the sky, smiling at the clouds. What interesting shapes.

The butterfly landed on a flower, and he stopped to observe it. He noticed that its colors were vibrant, orange and purple and brown. He stared at the striking eyespots on the wings, fascinated. But before he could finish his examination, the butterfly fluttered off to find another flower.

He frowned, chasing it.

This time, he'd hold it still.

It landed on a fresh blossom, and he reached out and snatched it. His hand was quick and small, a child's hand.

Between his fingers, the butterfly struggled. The wings fluttered too fast for him to see anything. Anger twisted in his stomach, and he tried to hold the butterfly still in his hand. One of the delicate wings broke off into his palm. He dropped the crippled creature, fascinated by the broken wing. He held it close to his eyes, counting the tiny, delicate veins, squinting at the thousands of glittering scales. They flaked off onto his skin like fairy dust.

A small gasp made him look up.

There was a girl in a white dress standing near him, watching him. "Why did you do that?" she asked, her bottom lip wobbling. "Why did you hurt it?"

He looked down at the butterfly on the ground, weakly fluttering its remaining wing. Then he looked back at the girl. "I wanted to look at it," he said. "It wouldn't stay still."

"But now it's dying!" she cried, running over to pick it up. It crawled across her little hand. She picked a flower and placed it in her palm, beside the butterfly.

He frowned. "It's just one butterfly," he said.

She turned to face him with angry black eyes. "Wait here," she commanded. Then she ran off.

He stood there, shuffling between his feet and frowning.

When the girl returned, the butterfly was gone. "Mama's taking care of it," she explained, noticing the way he was staring at her empty hands. "Now come with me." She grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"Where are we going?" he complained, feeling lost.

"You'll see," she said.

They stepped through a scraggly old hedge, and entered paradise. Flowers of every color blossomed all around them in great big clusters. Vines with sweet-smelling leaves tickled his nose. There were so many things to see, to smell, to taste. His head was spinning.

"Look," the girl said, pointing to the sky.

He looked up, smoothing the hair out of his eyes.

Countless butterflies fluttered overhead, dancing from flower to flower. Their wings glittered in the bright sunlight. He squinted at the beauty of them, overwhelmed. Then he turned back to the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked, mystified.

"Clara," she said, smiling. "You?"

"I'm Edward," he said.

She laughed. "Edward. I like that name." Then she looked back up at the sky, spreading her arms and twirling. The lacy skirt of her dress billowed out like the petals of a flower, and she smiled.

"See how happy they are, Edward?" she whispered. Her eyes glittered. "They're so happy to be alive."

He looked up at the fluttering butterflies. They were like flowers in the sky.

"They're happy to be alive?" he asked, confused.

She grabbed his arm. "Of course! Twirl with me." And they twirled. The world around them was a whirlwind of color, rushing flowers, sparkling sunlight. Happiness overwhelmed him, and he laughed, giddy with the magnificence of it all. They fell to the soft, warm grass, giggling.

"Aren't you happy to be alive?" she asked, her voice soft.

He smiled at her, nodding.

She took a deep, joyful breath, watching the butterflies. "Me, too. Just like them." She sighed. Then she turned her sparkling black eyes to look at him. "Do you understand now?"

He looked at his hands, folding them in his lap. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't know I was hurting it."

She threw her arms around his neck. "It's okay," she said, hugging him tight. And then she scooted back, grabbing his wrist. "My mama ties a ribbon around my finger to help me remember things sometimes," she said, and she reached back to pull something out of her hair. It was a long blue ribbon. A mass of sleek black curls fell down around her shoulders, and she giggled. "Here," she said, putting his wrist into her lap. She tied the ribbon around it. "This will help you remember."

He lifted his arm and looked at the big blue bow, frowning.

She giggled. "I like it. It's pretty." Then she grabbed his hand, holding it in both of hers. "I want it to be our friendship bracelet," she said, looking at him with big eyes. "That means we'll be friends forever. Do you want to be friends forever?" Her eyes flickered between his, eager and gentle.

He nodded quickly. "Yes," he said, breathless.

And he meant it with all his heart.

* * *

.

* * *

Doctor Richtofen gasped, waking up in a cold sweat.

His heart was pounding. He panted, looking around in confusion.

He'd fallen asleep inside the teleporter. The electrical interface was still open, the way he'd left it. He frowned, closing it. Then he steadied himself, trying to get his bearings. His hands were shaking. He took his visor off, smoothing his hair back before replacing it. Then he cracked his knuckles, getting to his feet.

It was the middle of the night. The fire that Nikolai and Dempsey usually kindled in the back of the theater was only smoldering embers now, barely glowing. In the dim light, he could make out a shape or two huddled next to it, sleeping.

He sighed, unbuttoning his military jacket, and headed for the dressing room. Once inside, he shrugged it off his shoulders, folding it. He brushed the dust off of a nearby dressing table, resting the coat there. Then he took off his visor and placed it on top.

At a sink in the washroom, he splashed water on his face. The shattered mirror on the wall was barely useful, especially in the dark of night. But if he leaned over, he could make out most of his face. After the bright colors of his memory, he looked dull and lifeless. His hair was mousy, a dirty-looking blonde color, and his eyes seemed gray in the darkness. The sharp angles of his face looked even sharper in the shards of the mirror.

_Ugly, _hissed a voice.

He closed his eyes, slicking a damp hand through his hair. "She didn't zhink I vas," he murmured.

Her beautiful face flashed at him from behind his eyelids.

_That's a lie, _another voice snarled. _She pitied you. _

_She never loved you._

He shook his head, stiff. "She did," he whispered.

_Who could love you? You're a monster._

He shuddered, shaking his head.

_Murderer._

_If she saw you now, she'd scream._

_Run screaming._

The anger was hot in his stomach, making him tremble.

_You forgot her. You forgot her._

His jaw clenched. "I _never_ forgot her," he breathed.

_No. You forgot her. You forgot your promise._

_Your hands are bloody. _

_Your hands are bloody, Edward._

_You stained her ribbon, Edward._

"Leave me be!" he yelled, clutching his face.

_It's your fault. You needed a dream to remember._

_You forgot her._

"No I didn't," he whimpered, falling to his knees. "How could I forget her…"

_You're a monster, Edward. You forgot._

_You forgot everything._

"No," he wept, hunched on the floor.

* * *

.

* * *

The scream woke me up.

I heard it echoing from the direction of the stage, loud and anguished.

Blinking, I peered through the darkness of the theater, looking for the source. Nikolai was still asleep beside me. His face was swaddled in his scarf, muffling his snores. With a twinge of panic, I realized that Tank and Takeo were probably still patrolling the building.

This worried me, because the scream I'd heard was definitely not undead.

I shrugged out of my blanket, patting my coat pocket. The ray gun was still there. I slipped my hand in beside it, just in case. Then I squinted out into the darkness, edging into the aisle. I'd barely made it to the stage when I heard the next disturbing sound.

Sobbing.

Someone was sobbing in the dressing room.

My heart clenched and I ran through the door. There was a tall man hunched on the floor, almost invisible in the darkness. He wore a long, high-collared white shirt. It was the only thing I could clearly see.

I knelt down beside him, and he grabbed the front of my coat.

"_Wie könnte ich vergessen?" _he asked, breathless, looking past me in the darkness. His eyes were completely blank, unseeing. _"Wie könnte ich," _he moaned. _"Wie könnte ich…"_

Something was horribly wrong. How the hell was this Doctor Richtofen?

I pried his hand from my jacket.

"Kazhleen," he gasped, finally seeing me. He looked lost. _"Bitte…"_

My heart was pounding. He was having some kind of breakdown and I'd just walked in on it.

"Can you hear zhem?" he whispered, wide-eyed, grabbing my jacket again. His wild eyes searched my face.

I stared at him in panic.

I had to do something. But what? What could _I _do?

Suddenly, he was weeping again. _"Meine geliebte Clara," _he moaned, tugging on my coat, staring past me. _"Es tut mir leid…"_

This was illness. I was witnessing the literal definition of mental illness.

Without thinking, I grasped both of his hands in mine.

"Doctor Richtofen," I whispered. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes searched blindly in the dark. _"Wo bist du?" _he asked quietly.

"English," I whispered, my voice gentle.

"Kazhleen?"

"It's me," I said softly. "It's Kathleen."

He frowned. "Is Dempshey vith you?"

I shook my head. Then I realized he couldn't see that. "No," I said. "It's just me."

"Oh, _gut_," he sighed, relieved. His hands were trembling.

"Can you stand?" I asked, keeping my voice soft.

Shivering, he curled up to a sitting position. His face interrupted a shaft of moonlight, and he blinked against it, squinting. "I couldn't shtop zhem," he murmured, holding tight to my hands.

I didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's okay," I said, not sure if I was right. "Don't worry. It's over now."

He was dazed, looking at nothing. "It is never over," he whispered, terrified. "Zhey are alvays inside of me."

Oh. _The voices._

I released one of his hands to touch his shoulder. My fear of him still made me hesitant, but I pressed my fingers against the sleeve of his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin underneath. He closed his eyes, shaking.

He was just a man.

And right now, he was broken.

"Come on," I murmured, squeezing his shoulder. "Let's get up."

He trembled to his feet.

"Where's your coat?" I asked.

"Ze table," he murmured, looking past me.

I turned to see his jacket folded neatly on a makeup desk, visor on top. Of course he folded his jacket when he took it off. I reached over, gathering the clothes in my arm.

He was still holding my left hand in a vice grip. I wriggled it free, looping my arm around his. He stared down at me, incredulous. "Vhere are ve going?" he asked.

"The projector room," I suggested, realizing it was perfect as the words left my mouth. "Let's go to the projector room. Can you walk?"

He took a shaky step forward, leaning against me. I followed, supporting him.

We walked through the saloon this way, ascending the right-hand staircase. On the stairs to the balcony room, he could lean against the wall, which was helpful. He was a large man, and although I was tall for a girl, I was weak by anyone's standards.

Finally, we reached the balcony itself. Stumbling through the theater seats was rough going. I was convinced we were both going to fall to our death at any moment. Then, suddenly, the door to the projector room was in front of us. I unlooped my arm to open it, walking through and turning to face the doctor.

He stood there outside the door, quite still, staring at me.

"Come on in," I said softly, reaching out a hand.

He looked at it for a moment. Then he gazed into my eyes.

"Vhy did you help me?" he asked quietly.

I blinked, trying to make out his expression in the darkness. I couldn't.

"Because … I wanted to," I murmured, my hand falling back to my side.

He stared at me a moment longer. Then he walked slowly into the room, brushing past me.

It was too dark in the projector room to see much. I was eager to leave, so I just placed his jacket and visor on the floor, stepping back outside. I reached out to close the door behind me, but before I could do it, a hand grabbed my wrist.

I twirled around, eyes wide, terrified in the dark.

"_Danke," _muttered Richtofen.

Then he let me go, closing the door behind me._  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(BAD?) GERMAN GLOSSARY**** -**** Edit:** Thanks to DancingInTheSand for helping me!

** Wie konnte ich vergessen?** ="How could I forget?"

** Bitte** ="Please..."

** Meine geliebte Clara, Es tut mir leid...** ="My beloved Clara, I'm so sorry..."

** Wo bist du? = **"Where are you?"

** Oh, gut... **= "Oh, good..."

** Danke. **= "Thank you."

* * *

.

* * *

Sooooo...

What'd you think of that one? Hmm? HMMM?

TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS! ... all the delicate thoughts ... ja ...

**Ze Doctor Says: "Ah, a review?! ... JOY!"**


	13. The Strings are Tangled

**To those of you that are reading:**

I'm hyped up on sugar again and the chapters are flowing...!

PREPARE YOURSELVES!

... Also, I love you all. c: But you knew that. *kisses*

* * *

**ATTENTION READERS:**

**"Today your reviews vill be answered by ze Doctor, because zhis vill please him."**

* * *

**M3D1C101:** "Emotion? Vhat is zhis _emotion_ you shpeak of?! I am a fortress of apathy. ... ... DO NOT QUESTION ME, _SCHWEIN!_"

**DancingInTheSand:** "Ah! Your German is so_ pleasing! _Wunderbar. But zhis talk of feelings dishturbs me, und ... ... vait ... ... VHAT? NEIN. YOU VILL_ NOT_ KNOW OF CLARA. ZHOSE ARE MY SECRETS. MINE! ... ... ... und I vill admit zhat ze girl surprised me ... ... but you vill not shpeak of zhat to _ANYONE_."

**The resident cat:** "BACK_ SCHWEIN!_ SHTAY AWAY! ... Do NOT touch ze Doctor. ... ... ... unless he asks ... ... ..."

**snakeyeslover:** "Zhis talk of 'updates' confuses me. Vhat is being updated? Is zhere a veapon I do not know about ...? Und vhat is broken? Ze Doctor has no injuries. ... Zhese new voices are so _pushy_ ... und filled vith such ..._ excitement_ ... ... ... ... Dempshey is shtill worse."

* * *

(But really... I love you guys. You are so sweet. I'm honestly so flattered that I'm blushing right now. To think that you guys love my story this much ... that you check for updates and even re-read... it just means the world to me! GAH! I can't wait to write more for you!)

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The Doctor struggles with a realization ... and attempts to do some damage control ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

* * *

**The Strings are Tangled**  
die Saiten sind verwirrt

* * *

When I got back to the theater, I noticed that the fire was bright and roaring.

I frowned, walking closer.

Then I was almost tackled to the ground by Tank.

"Shit, Kitty!" he murmured, squeezing me tight for a moment before stepping back to look at me. "Where the hell were you? We thought you were maggot-chow."

I glanced over at Nikolai, who nodded. He looked half-asleep. The scarf was still wrapped around his head.

"Sorry I worried you guys," I said, squeezing Tank's arm. I was so tired. I walked back to grab my blanket, and stepped toward the warmth of the flames. Sighing, I sat down, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

Frowning, Tank came to sit beside me. "You okay?" he asked. He reached out to touch my back.

I shrugged. "I'm just tired," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Tank rubbed my shoulders. "What happened? Where'd you go?"

My heart clenched. Should I tell him? I was quiet, considering it.

They obviously hated each other. Richtofen would probably murder me for revealing his breakdown to Tank. But, strangely, it wasn't the doctor's bloodlust that bothered me. It was the fact that exposing his moment of vulnerability just felt… wrong. Like a betrayal of confidence.

I sighed. "I thought I heard someone else in the theater," I lied, too tired to care if I wasn't convincing.

"Not a bonesucker?"

I shivered. "No. I thought it was another person. A living person." I shrugged. "But I was wrong." I huddled deeper into my blanket, seeking warmth.

Tank rubbed my arm. "Weird," he said.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Stupid of me." I yawned.

"You aren't stupid," murmured Tank. He leaned closer, reaching behind me. He pulled up another blanket, wrapping it around the two of us. It was heavy. Musty-smelling. "Found this today," he said. "It's wool or something. Nice and warm."

I huddled into it, leaning against Tank's shoulder. "Thanks," I mumbled.

He nodded against me. "No problem."

And I felt him kiss my forehead, right before I fell asleep.

* * *

.

* * *

It started snowing that morning.

Small piles formed here and there, drifting in through the holes in the ceiling.

Kitty woke up shivering, hunched against Tank's back. He was huddled over, still asleep. Slipping out from under the big wool blanket, she poked the fire with Tank's M16, adding a few fresh scraps of wood. It kicked back to life, giving off more heat. She crawled to her feet, shrugging out of her own blanket, and folded it on top of her little pile of supplies. Then she tucked the rest of the wool one around Tank, who stirred, squinting up at her.

"Hey," he said, his voice hoarse. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go get my clothes," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, nodding. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Stay warm," she said. Then she pulled up the collar of her coat, walking out into the aisle. She stepped through little white piles of snow. Her boots clanked against the cold metal of the stage, and she realized the power hadn't been turned on for the day. She was the first one awake.

She walked over to the power switch, wrapping the edge of her sleeve around her hand. Then she pulled it down. The switch zapped to life. She could hear the generators whining in the other room, struggling to life. They were unreliable, only capable of so many hours of steady energy. That's why Richtofen insisted on turning the power off at night.

Lights flickered on around the building. A weak warm draft started flowing through the ventilation system.

Kitty shivered. Then she continued toward the dressing room.

Her clothes were dry. Thank god for the radiator. She picked them up, shaking them out. Then she unbuttoned her coat, throwing it over a nearby makeup desk.

First, she took off her boots and the costume trousers. Shivering, she wiggled quickly into her underwear and leggings, pulling her socks over them. Then she quickly slipped her feet back into the boots, grateful for the warmth. She unbuttoned the costume jacket, throwing it on top of the makeup desk with her coat. She trembled as she slipped her arms through the straps of her bra, lifting her breasts into the cups, and bent over, fastening the back. Then she slipped her dress over her head, pulling it down so the long skirt fell over her knees.

She sighed, feeling more like herself. Then she went to put the costumes back in the closet.

Pausing, she looked down at them for a moment.

She slipped the jacket back around her shoulders. In this kind of weather, more layers couldn't hurt. Then she folded up the trousers and put on her coat, stuffing them into a pocket.

"I assume you believe ve are even now," came a clear, low voice.

Kitty closed her eyes.

She turned around to face him. He was standing in the middle of the doorway, stiff and still.

"I never even thought about it," she said quietly.

He was silent.

"I am not an imbecile," he finally said, his tone a warning.

She shuddered. "I didn't think you were."

He stepped into the room. There were rings under his eyes, but everything else about him was pristine. It was almost as though it had all been a dream.

Almost.

"Vhy vould you help me?" he asked, his voice tense.

She shook her head, frustrated. "I already told you," she said.

"Vhy vould you _vant_ to help me?" he rephrased, getting frustrated, too.

"I don't know!" she said, upset. She ran a hand through her hair, shrugging, looking at her feet. A snowflake landed on her boot. "I guess I'm just a nice person," she mumbled, sniffling. She frowned. Why did she want to cry all of a sudden?

His boots tapped on the floor as he walked toward her, and she glanced up. He was looking at her in that calculating way again, examining her, staring all the way through her soul. She shivered. One of the unbidden tears trickled down her cheek. His eyebrows twitched, his eyes flickering with anger.

"Vhy are you _crying_?" he asked, incredulous.

She wiped her eyes, feeling her face twist into a sob. "I don't know," she whispered. The tears were falling freely now. "Shit," she hissed, pissed at herself. She finally had a leg up on him, and now here she was, showing her pain to him again. She stared wide-eyed at the ground, trying to will the tears to stop.

That was when the shocking thing happened.

The doctor put his hands on her shoulders. They were stiff, but warm.

"Please," he said quietly. "Shtop crying."

She blinked. "I thought you liked watching people suffer," she mumbled, wiping her eyes again.

He was silent. His fingers twitched against her.

When he spoke, his voice was strained. "Not zhis suffering."

She looked up at him, confused. His eyes were pained, flitting across her face.

He closed them.

"You remind me of someone," he said softly, and even she could feel the weight lift off of his chest. The relief rushed through the room, surrounding them. His hands relaxed on her shoulders.

He sighed.

"I see ze suffering in your eyes, und I see her," he whispered.

Kitty's lips parted, and she stared at him in shock. She was speechless. He opened his eyes to look at her stunned face. They were calm, relaxed in a way she'd never seen before. She caught her breath, feeling her heart thump to life. She wanted to ask about this girl... but ... she couldn't.

His lips pressed into a thin line. He'd seen the question in her eyes.

"Her name vas Clara Blumenthal," he murmured.

"That's a beautiful name," she whispered, surprised by her own voice.

His eyes tensed. "She vas a beautiful girl," he said, so quietly that she might have imagined it.

Kitty was quiet. "Why do I …"

"I don't know," he interrupted sharply, shaking his head.

They were both silent.

Then his fingers suddenly flexed on her shoulders, his hands going rigid and tight.

She stared up at him.

"Zhis changes nozhing between us," he snapped, threatening, his voice rising. "Und I require your discretion." His grip tightened. "Do _not_ assume zhis makes me veak," he hissed. His eyes flashed, glinting cruelly. "I may not _desire _to harm you anymore, but I vill not hesitate if you provoke me."

She swallowed. "I don't think you're weak," she murmured, her eyes filled with terror.

He inhaled sharply. "Vell. Zhat vill be very useful for you."

He dropped her shoulders, smoothing the sleeves of his jacket. She stood there, heart pounding, frozen, as he turned to leave.

Before he left the room, he stopped.

"Oh," he said shrilly, glancing back at her. "Und do not tell Dempshey. I vill have to kill him if you do."

Then he left her, shaking in her skin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ze Doctor is IN!

... again. -.-

Just let it out, Edward! Stop trying to be so tough!

(Although, I'm not sure "tough" is really the right word ... it's more like "heartless" ... or "cruel" ...)

... ANYWAY, what do YOU think!?

**Ze Doctor Says: "I am not scared, but I could use some help... In ze form of REVIEWS! ... Delicious ..."**


	14. Finding Monsters

**To those of you that are reading:**

... Awake ... so ... late ... O.O

Must... sleep...

... Want to write ...

So tired ... but ... I love you guys so much ... ..

... thank you for reading ... ... ...

I'm ... dying ... x.x

* * *

**Rose of Dusk:** Thank you my love! Your kind words are so inspiring... I hope I can continue to please you with my writing! c:

**M3D1C101:** THAT IS SO AWESOME. :D I love the name Clara. :3

**snakeyeslover2:** Prepare yourself... This chapter... I love it... XD

**GalaxyWarrioress1234:** ... You just ... made me completely speechless. I mean, the biggest compliment anyone could receive would be that they're writing the characters well, and... oh my gosh. I'm just... BUH! *huggles* YOU ARE SO SWEET. I'm so glad you like my writing! I LOVE YOU. I am SO happy I could write a story you enjoy!

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

It snows. There's group bonding. Kitty finally begins to understand some things, and wonders: What really makes a monster?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

* * *

**Finding Monsters  
**Suche nach Monstern

* * *

The snow was heavy that day, slowing down the dead.

Only a few managed to make it into the building. The rest were caught in snowdrifts, their legs frozen solid. If he looked outside, Tank could see them dotting the streets, petrified into repulsive statues. Even their screams faded after a while.

The crew lit a fire in the middle of the stage that day, against Richtofen's wishes. It was simply too cold not to. Between the deterioration of the building and the lack of proper heating equipment, the fire was a literal lifesaver. They spent the day alternating shifts, like they would at night, coming back to the fire to thaw out. And when the night came, they gathered their supplies onto the stage, banding together for warmth.

Kitty and Tank huddled under the big wool blanket. Nikolai was wrapped in a giant swastika banner, which he'd ripped off of a balustrade. Takeo wore three different coats from the costume closet. The 18th century frock was the most striking part of his ensemble, with sleeves so big he seemed to be shrinking.

Of course, the doctor refused to be a part of this. No one knew where he was.

It was dead silent aside from the crackling fire, and Nikolai's splashing vodka. Snow did that somehow. It muffled everything, making the silence even quieter. Even stranger was the lack of screaming zombies. It was oddly unsettling, putting everyone on edge.

"Anyone else feel weird without the maggots around?" Tank finally asked.

Nikolai chuckled. "Never thought I would say this, but… I miss the hellpigs."

Takeo was quiet, watching the fire. "Security is the greatest enemy," he murmured. "We must be ever watchful."

"Amen to that," agreed Tank. "Who knows… They might mutate or something." He shuddered.

Kitty nudged him with her shoulder. "Don't worry," she teased. "I'll protect you."

"My hero," Tank said, fluttering his eyelashes. She smacked him in the arm.

"Stop making me jealous," growled Nikolai. "I have only my vodka to hold."

Tank chuckled, leaning toward him. "She won't let me hold much," he said in a loud whisper.

"Oh my _god_," groaned Kitty, elbowing him in the rib.

Nikolai was belly-laughing, his face red from the vodka. "Tank gets the girl, but not really!"

Kitty scowled at both of them, huddling deeper into her blanket. "You two are unbelievable."

"What?" bellowed Nikolai. "I need to think of something to stay warm at night. Is cold in here."

She was shaking her head, her cheeks bright pink.

"Awww," Tank rumbled, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry, Kitty. Your honor's safe with me."

Takeo grunted at that. "Without honor, we are nothing."

Nikolai snorted. "No one wants your honor," he grumbled.

* * *

.

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

It wasn't because I was cold. I was toasty under the blanket with Tank, buttoned up in my coat, warmed by his body heat. But I lay there wide-eyed, my mind racing with thoughts I couldn't decipher. They made no sense in my head; just mixed-up jumbles of words and pictures that meant nothing.

Only sleeplessness.

I sighed.

Tank stirred at the sound, making a growly noise. "You okay?" he asked, still mostly asleep.

I closed my eyes. "Yeah," I whispered.

He moved closer to me, wrapping me in his arms.

I stared out at the theater, frustrated. All I wanted was to drift off, get some shut-eye. Of course the one night this was actually an option, I was stuck with these racing thoughts. No zombies, no sleep. Go figure.

When Tank was snoring softly, I wriggled free of his arms, slipping out from under the blanket. I wrapped my little blanket around my shoulders, poking the fire a bit. Then I walked to the edge of the stage and sat down, dangling my legs off the side.

It was cold. My breath clouded in front of me, thick and white. I closed my eyes, smelling the smoke of the fire, the chill of the snow.

The silence was heavy. Still. So quiet I could almost feel it.

I smiled to myself. "Silent night," I breathed, so soft that I could barely hear it.

"_Stille nacht_," whispered a voice below me.

I jerked in terror, breaking out into a cold sweat. "Richtofen?" I hissed, squinting down off the stage.

There he was, sitting close by my right foot.

He didn't look up at me. He just kept staring out at the theater, completely quiet.

My heart was pounding. I tried to calm myself down. Jesus Christ… Now I'd never get to sleep.

"Unable to shleep?" he asked, right on cue.

I closed my eyes. "Doesn't look like you're doing any better," I murmured, my heart still pumping adrenaline.

He was quiet. "Is Dempshey an inadequate…" he paused, amused. "… Heat source?"

I pressed a hand to my forehead, speechless. Seriously? Was this the topic of the evening or something?

"I just can't sleep," I mumbled.

"Ah, pity," he murmured. "Ze minions are quiet tonight." He sighed. "I miss zhem."

I knew he meant it. "I don't," I said, and I meant it too.

"Do you not find glory in zheir pain?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "I kill them because I don't want to die."

"Und you never enjoy zheir deaths?"

I frowned. "No. I mean, I guess sometimes. But that's because they're disgusting."

"So disgusting zhings deserve death," he whispered.

"No," I said quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"Zhen vhy are you sometimes happy to see zhem die?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know," I said quietly. "I just… am. I guess I'm relieved that they're gone, that they can't keep coming to get me." I bit my lip.

"Und vhen you kill many of zhem at once… Zhat does not please you?"

I closed my eyes.

Yes. It did please me. He knew it, too.

"I guess I'm just happy to kill them sometimes," I whispered.

"Ah," he sighed. "... So you _do_ rejoice in zheir deaths." He paused.

When he spoke again, he was breathless. "Und does zhis knowledge disturb you?" he whispered.

I frowned, squeezing my eyes shut tighter.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Because you worry zhat you may seem monstrous," he murmured.

"Yes," I breathed. My heart hurt. "But I'm not a monster."

I heard him breathe, deep and calm.

Then he was quiet.

The silence overwhelmed us for a long moment, thick and enveloping.

Finally, he spoke. "Do you understand now?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

I shivered. "I think I'm starting to," I whispered.

* * *

.

* * *

It snowed for the next few days.

The dead were frozen solid in the streets, unable to attack, so the group decided to make themselves useful by doing other things. Handy with a hammer, Tank boarded up cracks around the theater, trying to keep out a little more of the cold. Takeo cleaned up all the remaining corpses, tossing them out into the snowy street. Kitty went into town to scrounge for supplies, returning with parcel upon parcel of food, tools, and blankets. Nikolai looked for more vodka.

Richtofen was absorbed in his work on the teleporter. He'd lock himself up in the projector room for hours, coding equations, emerging only to test them on the teleporter itself. When he wasn't doing that, he was lurking in various parts of the building, collecting papers. He was always reading these papers. He brought a pile of them everywhere he went.

"I think Richtofen needs to relax," Nikolai grumbled, watching him pace around the stage.

"Good luck with that," chuckled Tank.

All things considered, the doctor seemed to be making progress. No one else really knew what he was doing, but the teleporter was definitely changing. When Richtofen turned it on, it no longer zapped with erratic energy. Now, the flow was stable, and significantly quieter.

It was the fourth day of the snow, and the group was sitting onstage around the fire. Tank was trying to teach everyone how to play rummy. It was an incredibly frustrating process.

"No, Nikolai, Jesus _fuck_," he groaned. "Listen to me this time. Look, Tak gets it."

Kitty was opening cans of food, passing them out to the guys. They were so involved in the cards, they barely noticed.

She frowned, opening a fourth can. "Has anyone seen the doctor today?" she asked.

Tank shook his head. "Hell if I know. Probably locked up in his _chambers_."

"I think he went upstairs," Nikolai suggested, squinting at a hand of cards. "Maybe to find books."

Kitty grabbed the can of food, sticking a spoon in it. Then she got to her feet, brushing off her butt.

Tank frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find him. I haven't seen him eat anything lately."

"Why?" Tank asked, scoffing. "He's a grown man, he can feed himself."

Somehow, she doubted that. "I'm gonna find him," she repeated, determined.

Tank was staring at her now, abandoning the rummy instruction. He looked disturbed. "Kitty… I feel like you're forgetting who you're dealing with here. I mean, this is Richtofen we're talking about. He'd sooner stab you with that spoon than eat off of it."

"I really don't think that's true," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

Tank shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with this," he said, frowning.

Kitty frowned back. "Well that's too bad."

He stared at her, stunned. "So you're just gonna go?"

"Yeah, I am," she said, utterly serious.

Tank was quiet for a moment, looking at her like she'd grown a second head. He blinked, running a hand through his short-cropped hair. "I just… I thought you hated the guy as much as I did," he murmured, confused.

She sighed. "Look, Tank, don't worry about it. So I'm bringing food to Richtofen. So what? We all need to eat." She touched his shoulder, rubbing gently. "It's no big deal," she said, sliding her hand down to squeeze his.

He shook his head, pulling away. "I don't trust him," he muttered. "I don't like you going to find him, and I'm not gonna be okay with it, no matter what you say."

"Okay," she said, a little bit hurt, but completely understanding. She took a breath. "That's your opinion, and I respect it."

For some reason, that made him furious.

"He's fucking insane!" Tank yelled. "I can't believe you want to go take care of that … _freak_," he spat. He exhaled sharply. "Damn it, Kitty," he said, closing his eyes, trying to calm down. "I mean, he's a fucking monster. He _deserves_ to starve."

Unbidden, she flashed back to the night in the dressing room.

There was Richtofen, sobbing on the floor. Reaching out to her. Blinking blindly in the moonlight, lost in the twisted labyrinth of his own mind.

Tears came to her eyes. She could barely speak.

"No one deserves that," she said, her voice low. "_No one."_

Then she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh noes.

OHHHHHH NOES.

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN.

Tell me what's going through your mind...

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Your reviews are so ... erotic ..._ ja_ ..."**


	15. Twisted Dance

**To those of you that are reading:**

I hope you're all having a lovely Saturday, and this chapter finds you well!

You are all so wonderful; I love seeing your incredible new reviews, and I can't wait to update and see what you think of each new chapter!

So on that note, I will present you with another new piece of this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy and tell me your wonderful thoughts! *hugs*

* * *

**Guest:** YOU ARE SO SWEET. :3 I'm so glad you like Kitty! I've tried really hard to make her believable as a person... because I know how hard it can be to accept an original character. It was my goal use her as a believable inside agent, simultaneously building/observing character dynamics within the group. And real development goes slowly! It's something I think a lot of writers get impatient about... they don't realize that as they "skip to the good part," they're getting rid of the best parts: The parts where you see inside the characters' minds and motivations, as they figure out themselves and each other! That's why *I* love to write, at least. c: And I'm so happy you're enjoying the journey!

**1337:**Indeed. And with the addition of caffiene... ALL YOUR HYPER ARE BELONG TO US!

**The resident cat:** It's been really interesting for me, too! Getting into his mind has certainly been an experience I won't soon forget... and I hope you guys are happy with the way I'm interpreting him! Und Ze Doctor Says: "Somezhing in your eye? How delightfully ... _squishy_ ..."

**M3D1C101:**Dempshey is just confused... Alas, he's only human! If someone you cared about went to worry about your mortal enemy, that'd be confusing, right?

**DancingInTheSand:**I wanted to fall asleep in the middle of writing chapter 14! Hahaha. But I had to finish... Wanted to make sure I updated for you guys! c: I love the fact that Tank is all soldier-boy "I'mma keep you safe because that's my job!" I've been trying to write him as a jealous, protective manly-man... but in a good way! I'm glad that's coming across! :D And as for Richtofen... Well, obviously I adore him, or I wouldn't be paying so much attention to him... so... you've got me sold on that! X3 ... I'm sorry I'm making you swoon for them! x.x ... At least they're fun to think about, right? c; And I have to say: It really means a lot to me that you're enjoying the development of the characters/relationships. That's been my goal this whole time: To write a story where we could observe the depth of the characters, by building character-relationships. I love all of them so much. c: And don't you worry! I'm upping the dosage of EVERYTHING immediately!

**snakeyeslover2:** I know, I know ... -.- They hate each other so much... D: Perhaps there will be a way that everyone can get along ... eventually. One can only hope! I'm trying to think of a way that could make everyone bond... Perhaps I can find it out! Thank you as always for reviewing, my dear!

* * *

**Thank you for your fantastic, thoughtful reviews! They make me so inspired! I love to hear what you think about this story!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The Doctor does not approve of room-service. Or questions.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

* * *

**Twisted Dance  
**verdrehten Tanz **  
**

* * *

I stood in front of the door to the projector room, shuffling between my feet.

Maybe this _was_ a bad idea. I mean, Tank had a point. This man had killed and tortured countless people, in the name of "science." And Tank and the others were unwitting proof of it, the result of his secret supersoldier experiments. But the memory of his breakdown pushed me forward, made me raise my hand and knock against the metal door. Shivering, I waited.

No answer.

I knocked again, a little harder. The metal was rough against my knuckles, and so cold it hurt.

Still no answer. I leaned close to the door, taking a deep breath.

"Doctor Richtofen?" I asked. "Are you in there?"

Suddenly the door swung open, fast. I jumped back in horror.

"Vhat do you vant?" he snapped, stepping into the frame. He looked disheveled, visor-less, dark blonde hair falling in a mess around his face. His gloved hand twitched against the barrel of his MP40.

I shuddered, holding out the tin of food. "Thought you might me hungry," I mumbled.

He stared at it with narrowed eyes. "Vhat is the purpose of zhis gift?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's not a gift," I muttered. "It's just food."

His lips pressed into a thin line, and he looked into my eyes, skeptical.

I sighed. "Just take it," I said, shoving it toward him.

Keeping one hand on his gun, he reached out and accepted the tin, mumbling something to himself. He lifted it to his face and sniffed delicately. "Vhat is zhis? _Spickgans_?"

My face crumpled in confusion. "What?"

He sighed. "Americans," he grumbled, but he removed his left hand from the gun to take a bite.

I felt like asking him what he was up to, but I was afraid the question might upset him. He watched me suspiciously as he took another bite of the strange smoky-smelling stuff in the tin, his eyebrows bunching together. "Vhy are you shtill shtanding zhere?" he asked shrilly, swallowing. "Isn't Dempshey vaiting for you somevhere?"

I frowned, thinking of our fight. "Yeah," I murmured.

Richtofen's eyebrows lifted. "Ah, you are not pleased vith him?"

I bit my lip. "Not right now," I admitted.

He took another bite of the food, chewing thoughtfully and examining my face. It started to make me uncomfortable. There was something unsettling about watching a person eat, especially when he watched you back. Even more so when the person happened to be Doctor Richtofen.

Finally, he spoke again. "Come inside," he murmured, backing into the projector room. "I vant to ask you somezhing."

Morbidly curious, I obeyed, stepping through the threshold into the tiny space.

Papers littered the floor. The room, once meticulous and clean, had exploded into a mess of equations, documents, and open books. Every wall was covered in tacked-up sheets. There were maps, scraps, pages torn from books, legers decorated with time-stamps; my head was spinning as I tried to take it all in.

Richtofen stood in the middle of the room, ravenously finishing off the rest of his food. In a daze, he scraped the tin clean, licking the spoon and glancing distractedly around his nest of information. He focused on everything for scarcely a second. Then he remembered I was there. He turned to look at me, his face calculating again.

"Do you feel ze presence of ze M.P.D. wizhin you?" he asked suddenly, his eyes wild.

I shook my head. "No. Not that I can tell."

"Ah," he murmured, his eyes unfocusing. "You vould feel it."

"But I had no direct contact with it. Why would I feel it if I never touched it?"

He thought about that for a moment. Then he answered my question with another. "Vhy do you suppose ze power of ze M.P.D. channeled through your electronic device to begin vith?"

I frowned. "My device… the electronic device contained parts of the story. Your story. It broke, and when I went to fix it…"

"… you vere zapped through time und shpace," he finished, also frowning. "Against your vill, against your knowledge… against your very reality." He pressed two fingers firmly against his right temple, shutting his eyes.

"That seems really malicious," I said softly, thinking aloud. "I mean, I have nothing to do with anything. This whole world was fictional to me before."

Richtofen opened his eyes, and they flashed. "Indeed. Ze M.P.D. … as a malicious entity …" He thought about this concept for a moment, captivated. His eyes were gleaming, his lips curling into a sneer. "_Interesting._ Und explanatory." He glanced at me suspiciously, measuring me. Then he seemed to come to a decision. He took a breath. "You see, Kazhleen, before I touched ze device…"

He suddenly cut off, exhaled sharply, and closed his eyes.

"Vhy vould I _vant _to _tell_ you zhis?" he murmured quietly, his voice fierce.

It didn't seem like he wanted me to answer the question. In fact, I was quite sure he was talking to himself.

He shook his head. "No matter," he hissed. He opened his eyes to stare at me directly, intense and unblinking. "Before I came into contact vith ze M.P.D. … I believe …" His breath hitched. "I believe ze voices vere not vith me," he whispered.

His body shuddered.

I took a shallow breath. "I think… you might be right about that," I said quietly.

He'd closed his eyes again. "You have seen ze result of zheir torment," he murmured, sounding tired. "I have tried every mezhod to remove zhem from my psyche, und zhey have all failed."

When he looked at me this time, his eyes were manic with understanding.

"Zhinking of ze M.P.D. as a malicious entity … Somezhing zhat feeds on ze general presence of negative energy…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but he was too excited. His voice rose. "Until zhis moment, I had never considered it. But I don't see vhy I never zhought of it _before_," he hissed. "You see, ze device is powered by…"

"… death?" I finished, my stomach twisting.

"_Ja_," he sighed, shuddering again. "Death. Ze energy of death."

My heart pounded with the terror of comprehension. I was breathless. "Creating negative energy across realities… that can only create more negative energy." I swallowed back a throb of horror. "And chaos."

"Und chaos creates death," Richtofen whispered.

We stared at each other, unseeing, lost in the discovery.

I slowly came back to reality, feeling my heart thud against my ribs. "But why _me_?" I asked no one in particular. My heart ached with a sudden, unbidden pang of self-pity. I took a shaky breath. "I mean… I'm nobody. I didn't even think any of this was real." I could feel obnoxious tears start poking at the back of my eyes. I gritted my teeth, fighting them, pissed that I wanted to cry again.

Richtofen didn't notice. He ran his left thumb down the sharp line of his jaw, pensive. "Zhis is a mystery," he mused. "Perhaps ze mayhem of bringing you into zhis reality creates a more … _delicious_ form of chaos?" He grinned at the thought, pausing. "Of course, zhere could be anozher reason ze M.P.D. brought you here. Und until ve fully understand ze device itself, ve vill never know ze truth."

"And all of this research," I said, thinking aloud. "This is so you can understand it better?"

He nodded. Then he frowned. "Vhy are your eyes red?" he snapped.

I blinked, rubbing them. "I think I got dust in them or something," I mumbled, looking away.

His eyes were narrowed, unbelieving. "You women are so… _sensitive_," he muttered.

"Men can be sensitive, too," I said, and suddenly I wanted to make a dangerous joke. "You should give it a try sometime."

Richtofen's eyes flashed. "Do not give me lessons on how to behave, _little girl_," he snapped, scowling at me.

I bit back a grin.

Then suddenly, a more profound thought flitted through my mind. It left me with a serious question; a question that would probably make him seriously outraged. I debated whether or not to ask it, chewing on my lip. Richtofen watched me, angry and apprehensive. "Now vhat are you plotting?" he hissed.

"I just… Thought of something I wanted to ask you," I muttered.

Yep, he was starting to look outraged. "Vhat?" he spat.

I backed toward the door. "It's not important," I said dismissively, shaking my head.

He stepped toward me, his eyes livid. "_Nein,_" he snarled, towering over me, moving in close. "You vill not leave. You vill ask me your question." He glowered down at me, a terrifying sight.

I swallowed. "It was just… about that girl you were talking about. Clara."

A shock ran through him. "Vhat?" he asked, his voice a low hiss.

I shook my head again. My voice was so quiet and terrified, I could barely hear it. "I just wanted to know what she was like," I said, my words rushing out. "But you don't have to tell me. I know it's personal, and… I don't want to upset you."

Shockingly, he barked a laugh. "You _alvays _upset me," he growled.

We were both quiet. I tried to hold my ground, but it was difficult. He was just so _deadly_.

Finally, he stepped back, but he held my gaze. His eyes were stony and cold. "I vill not answer zhis question," he murmured, shaking his head. "Not now. Und do not expect me to." He paused, smoothing back his hair with a trembling hand.

I swallowed. "Okay," I said, my voice hoarse.

"I am not done!" he snapped. I shrank back toward the door. He followed me, never breaking eye-contact. "You vill not ask me zhis question again," he warned, his voice low. His eyes flickered between mine, lethal. "If you do, I vill punish you. _Ja? _It vill be my decision und _mine alone _vhether I choose to tell you my secrets. Remember zhat."

I stared at him, unable to speak. I just nodded, holding my breath.

He closed his eyes. "Now go," he said softly.

I turned and left, as fast as I could._  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hmmmm... perhaps Richtofen is beginning to doubt the validity of the M.P.D. ...

That, or he's even more excited about it than he was before. D:

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Vithout _reviews_, I shall have to resort to... SCHTABBING!" **


	16. Fools in Love

**To those of you that are reading:**

I'm a bit busy today, so my next update might be a little slower than usual... and this one is a bit short. D:

But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and I can't wait to continue writing this story for you guys!

You're all fantastic and I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Keep on being such beautiful, beautiful people! c:

* * *

**snakeyeslover2:** I agree with all of this. He might not realize it now, but confiding his secrets in someone could be very beneficial! And as for starting to question the M.P.D. a bit more... read on, my friend. Read on!

**DancingInTheSand:** Ah, yes; there are many tangled emotions developing! So delicious. X3 ... And I think I can safely say that there's some more Tank jealousy to be had in the future! :P I shall continue to update... and hope that my storytelling continues to entertain! Ja ..._ ja_ ... (Und of course Ze Doctor approves of such thoughts. Joy!) xoxo

**The resident cat:** You know he is! He's not very in touch with his emotions... in case you couldn't tell. X3 ... and indeed, there's something about this strange girl that confuses and fascinates him; although I doubt he'd admit that to anyone. Und Ze Doctor Says: "I believe I can zhink of ..._ somezhing_ ..." *sinister grin*

**PaperclipKiller: ATTENTION EVERYONE, THIS IS THE LOVELY LADY WHO INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS.** :D I'm so flattered that you dropped by! And flattered by your words! Ahh! I've tried really hard to stay true to the characters, while still letting them grow with the story! c: And I'm so glad that you approve!

**snowstormcat:** I LOVE your review! :3 You are so sweet! Here is a tasty update for you to nom. c:

**M3D1C101:** He's got ... issues ... X3. Perhaps one day he'll be able to open his cold little soul. ... One day ...

* * *

**Thank you as always for your fantastic, thoughtful reviews! They make me so inspired! I love to hear what you think about this story!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Kitty and Dempsey make up. Richtofen is disturbed.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

* * *

**Fools in Love  
**Narren in der Liebe**  
**

* * *

When Kitty returned to the theater, Tank was sitting on the turret stand, M16 in his lap. The others were gone, probably out looting somewhere.

He fiddled with his dog tags, watching her walk down the aisle.

"Hey," he said, his gravelly voice gentle. His eyes followed her as she climbed the stairs.

"Hey," she said, coming to sit beside him.

Tank cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. "So, uh… How was the doc?"

Kitty shrugged. "Scary as shit," she said.

"Yeah, sounds like him," muttered Tank. He let out a long breath. "Hey, uh…" He cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry about earlier," he mumbled. He twisted his dog tags between his fingers, staring down at them.

Kitty watched the shiny metal tabs flick against his skin. She sighed. "It's okay, Tank," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "Nah, I got carried away," he murmured, frowning. He let the dog tags fall to his chest, and they tinkled, tiny metal chimes. "I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said softly.

She folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them. "Thanks," she murmured. Then she grinned, biting her lip. "Better not happen again." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Hey," he chuckled, nudging back. "Well _fuck me _for caring." But she could hear the smile in his voice.

She thumbed her bottom lip. "I've gotta admit, it's nice to have someone looking out for me." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

He was looking at her, his eyes flickering over her face. They softened. "You're a nice gal," he said, his voice gruff. "A _real_ nice gal. Guess that's why you were worried about the doc in the first place." He shook his head. "I still don't get it, but… I know I like you the way you are. And if that's a part of it, well, _shit._ I'll take it."

"Wow." Kitty blushed, brushing her hair over her shoulder. She looked up to see him watching her with earnest blue eyes, and she grinned. "That's a hard act to follow."

"Nah," he murmured. "Not for you. All you've gotta do is walk into a room, and you're the main attraction."

She shook her head, incredulous. "Tank… You stole some of Nikolai's vodka, didn't you?"

He laughed. "Nope. Sober as a judge."

They were quiet for a moment, side-by-side. Tank scooted closer, slipping his hand to cover hers. She looked down at her lap, watching his rough, battle-worn fingers sliding over her skin. Both of their hands were chapped from the cold, with broken, dirty fingernails. There was nothing sexy about it. But it was one of the loveliest things she'd ever felt.

She leaned against his warm shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You're sweet," she murmured.

"No I'm not," Tank rumbled, squeezing her hand. "I'm an asshole. I just put up a good front."

She smiled, shaking her head against his arm.

"Shut up," she said, her voice muffled by his sleeve.

He rested his cheek on the crown of her head. "I swear. You're the sweet one. You could make hell a fine place." He twined his fingers slowly between hers. She could feel him smiling against her. Then he moved, so that his lips were beside her ear. "I don't know how you got here, Kitty… but I'm sure glad you did." His voice was soft, his breath warm against her skin. He kissed her temple, and she shivered.

"Tank," she whispered, twisting to face him.

Their faces were a sigh apart.

He lifted his hand to her chin, tilting it up. His eyes flickered between hers, clear and blue as the winter sky. Then he closed the distance between them, touching his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. She melted into the kiss, holding onto his shoulders.

Tank pulled back, his eyes hooded. "Woah."

She leaned in, biting her lip. "Shut up," she whispered. He looked at her with wide eyes, and she grinned. Then she kissed him again, gentle, but insistent. He fell back with the force of it. She shifted on top of him, pushing him down.

"Damn," he grunted, raising his eyebrows.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she teased, sliding fingers up to comb through his short-cropped hair.

His eyes drifted shut.

"Yes ma'am," he rumbled, smiling his lopsided smile.

* * *

.

* * *

Edward Richtofen pressed his gloved hands against his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut.

This research was at a standstill. Yes, he'd reconfigured the teleporter. The energy flow was optimal, coordinates coded correctly. It was programmed to send him exactly where he'd planned to go. All of the hours spent figuring equations, fixing loopholes; they'd paid off gloriously.

But this was precisely the problem.

After speaking to the girl this afternoon, his mind began racing with thoughts about the M.P.D. What was its true purpose? Would this pursuit only result in his own destruction? The voices were screaming at him, no Edward, no, keep going, keep trying. You've only just begun, such glories await you, the M.P.D. will be yours at last. They tried every method to distract him; temptations, insults, bargains. They didn't want him to question, didn't want him to doubt, which drove him to deeper speculation.

Never before had he been so convinced of the M.P.D.'s malicious influence on his mind. He was a twisted man; of that he was well aware. He took pride in it at times. But the more he thought, the more he dredged up from the rich, labyrinthine wrinkles of his intellect, the more he remembered about his life _before_.

He clenched his jaw, opening his eyes.

He had to leave this room. The whiteout of papers around him was making him nervous. Constricted. Claustrophobic. He grumbled to himself, standing up from his desk. "Be quiet," he hissed at one of the more persistent voices, rubbing his temple. Oh, how he loathed them.

A lovely draft of cold, fresh air was blowing in through the projector window. He stepped toward it, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. Snow was such a pleasing form of inclement weather. It possessed both delicacy and power. He smiled at the thought of thousands of tiny, lacy snowflakes swarming together into an icy, destructive snowstorm. Beautiful, but deadly.

Murmuring from the theater removed him from his frosty reflections.

He glanced down at the stage.

There were Dempsey and the girl, engaging in the usual flirtations. His eyes rolled automatically. They likely found this lull in the minions to be romantic. Though, perhaps not entirely. During his impromptu conversation with the girl, she _had_ mentioned something about Dempsey being displeasing to her. That had amused him. He grinned at the memory. Indeed, any pain of Dempsey's was pleasure of his.

Now they were holding hands, whispering to one another. He could not see the attraction in this. Why whisper when the throat could produce such other, far more delicious noises? He pressed his lips together. Yes, now their necking was not only an eyesore, but illogical, too.

He was not surprised when they began to osculate.

With all the prior murmuring and petting, he was amazed that it hadn't happened sooner.

But when the girl thrust Dempsey to his back and crawled upon him like a primitive beast, Richtofen was shocked. He'd imagined her to be timid. Impudent and mischievous, yes. Sassy. Insolent. Disrespectful. _Defiant_. But physically timid. He stared at the assault taking place on the stage, horrified. This display of assertion was entirely disturbing.

He walked back to his desk, sliding open a deep bottom drawer to reveal a mini-armory.

Retrieving a grenade, he walked back to the projector window. He pulled out the pin and, aiming quite precisely, dropped it down into the middle of the aisle.

_Drei… zwei… eins…_

The explosion vibrated delightfully through his lungs.

"Shit!"

He heard scrambling.

"Where did that grenade come from?"

The girl's boots tapped as she moved across the stage.

"Was it one of the others?" she asked, breathless. "Maybe a dud someone threw a while back?"

Richtofen smiled, pulling the visor of his _schirmmütze_ over his eyes as he walked out of the door.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hurrrrrrrrrrr ... :D

... I wonder ... what do YOU think about what just happened?

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "I cannot torture my minions wizhout REVIEWS!"**


	17. End of Act One

**To those of you that are reading:**

Another short update to keep things moving...

I had a LOT of fun writing this one, though. Yay for zombie-killing action!

Thank you, as ALWAYS, for being the SUPEREST MOST SEXY PEOPLE EVER. I love you all so much. c:

* * *

**snakeyeslover2:** Mission accomplished! X3

**DancingInTheSand: **I figured throwing a grenade to "break it up" was a very Richtofen-esque thing to do. XD ... It just popped into my head! That, and he likes explosions, I think. And anything that amuses him. And YES I'M SO GLAD. EMBRACE THE ADDICTION. c; ... It really means a lot to hear that I'm keeping true to the characters; that's my goal in any fiction I write! But I do love exploring (or creating) the sides we don't see, and it makes me SO happy to know I'm doing it realistically! Und ze bed bugs vere DELIGHTFULLY nibbly... :3

**snowstormcat:** Richtofen deals with everything through explosions. Und violence. Und gore. X3

**WickedIntentions: **You are SO SWEET. Oh my gosh. I'm so glad you like my interpretation of Richtofen! He's my favorite character, so it means a lot to hear I'm writing him well. It's certainly difficult to write a likeable original character; but I really wanted to try a Zombies/OC story, because I feel like there are so few of them! I'm honestly just speechless at your words. You are SO kind. I hope I can continue to deliver!

**Rose of Dusk: **I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT. XD

**M3D1C101:** I feel like if anyone's a troll, it's ze Doctor. X3

* * *

**Thank you as always for your fantastic, thoughtful reviews! They make me so inspired! I love to hear what you think about this story!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Kino is overrun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

* * *

**End of Act One  
**das Ende des ersten Aktes**  
**

* * *

Of course, the zombies thawed out.

All it took was a few hours of sunlight the next morning.

"Shit, get away from that door!" yelled Tank. Before the maggot could swipe him, he grabbed Nikolai by the shoulders, shoving him toward the pit. The Russian grumbled, stumbling against the stage. He pulled his FN FAL from his belt, cocking it.

"Do not take my hellpigs!" he bellowed, angry. He aimed past Dempsey's head, placing a bullet in the neck of his attacker.

Tank jumped away, backing up the stage right staircase. "Just suck it up and thank me," he growled. He loaded his M16. The bone bags were lining up fast now, trying to pile through the door. He sent a few bursts into their faces, spraying blood everywhere.

Nikolai chuckled. "I admire your aim Tank, but not your sobriety." He knocked off most of the next wave with a few well-placed shots to the chest. Tank laughed. They heard someone running across the stage, and turned to see Takeo leading a trail of zombies. Silent and deadly, he turned and unloaded his AK-74, sending arms and legs flying. Then he leapt off the stage and ran toward the lobby.

"They are emerging from the depths," Takeo shouted.

Something crunched loudly. Nikolai frowned, looking at the ceiling. "Did you hear that?"

Tank twisted around to see a mass of zombies tearing through the backstage wall. He cleared his throat.

"Watch your back, commy," he growled. "Shit's about to get real."

On cue, the maggots broke into the room, shrieking and moaning. Nikolai shot into the crowd with drunken precision, knocking off a few heads. Tank dodged around the room. The fast suckers were chasing him, groaning in frustration. He lined them up on the stage and sent a volley through their chests.

"There are so many," grumbled Nikolai. The shots of his FN FAL rumbled through the room. He was a fortress of intoxicated ferocity, holding his ground in the corner.

Takeo's voice drifted in from the other room. "I send you to your ancestors… with dishonor!"

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he grumbled.

A zombie grabbed his thigh.

"Back hellpig!" he bellowed, crushing its skull with his elbow. It hissed, falling to the ground.

In the process, it lashed out, ripping Nikolai's clothing. He tore its claws off of him, frowning at the creature in disgust. The disgust quickly turned to horror as he felt his vodka bottle slip free of his torn pocket. He fumbled to catch it, but it tumbled out, shattering on the floor.

His face turned purple. Wordlessly, he unloaded an entire clip into the fallen zombie. Then he ran up onto the stage and let loose a stream of Russian curses, shooting every maggot in sight.

Tank stared at him.

"_Ja_, Nikolai. _Wunderbar_," murmured the doctor. He emerged from the dressing room, his face smeared with blood. His eyes gleamed out of the gore, vicious. "Ze death is so … _beautiful_." He sighed, stroking a blood-covered glove down his neck. "I love how zhey _exshplode_."

Nikolai was in a rage, clearing the theater. Richtofen watched him approvingly.

Panting down the aisle, Kitty came to join them. "There are so many," she gasped. "They're everywhere." A small crowd of crawlers gurgled behind her, spitting. She turned around and dispatched them with a few rays. Unfortunately, a much larger crowd of runners spilled in after them.

Stone-faced, Richtofen stepped down into the aisle. He reloaded his MP40, shoving Kitty to the side. She fell against a chair and glared at him, terrified, as he widened his stance and took aim. Then, with a hiss, he let loose a deafening stream of bullets. Chunks of flesh flew everywhere; corpses slumped to the floor. He grinned, laughing. "Ze _blood_," he breathed, his voice cracking. "Ze _glorious_ blood…"

He inhaled, finishing the clip. Then he calmly reloaded.

Zombies were moaning all around them now, crawling in through every opening. Tank tore his eyes away from the doctor, realizing they were surrounded. "Shit," he groaned. "This is bad." Overcome with horror, Kitty stumbled out of the broken chairs, backing up toward the stage.

Richtofen was walking slowly to the teleporter.

"What do we do, doc?" Tank asked, his eyes darting around the room. "I don't have enough rounds…"

The doctor ignored him, stepping behind the device.

"Richtofen," Nikolai grumbled, his face still purple with rage. "I am out of ammo."

Takeo ran onto the stage from the dressing room, a giant throng of runners chasing him. That was when Dr. Richtofen twisted around, a massive weapon in his arms. Baring his teeth, he loaded it with a large disc. Red lights glowed to life around the barrel. "Out of the way," he snarled at Takeo, who dove to the floor.

Richtofen pressed the trigger.

A thunderous explosion sent the horde of runners flying.

He jerked around to face offstage, eyes wild. The others flattened themselves to the ground, terrified.

Richtofen grunted, unloading another round. The zombies crowding the aisle blew back into the lobby, their chests imploding. The doctor reloaded the thunder gun, exhaling. "On your feet," he snapped. The others scrambled up, Tank helping Kitty off the ground.

"Get into ze teleporter," Richtofen ordered, militant. He backed up so that he was inside, his eyes scanning the room. Takeo silently obeyed. Nikolai tripped over to join them, glancing sadly in the direction of his broken vodka bottle. Tank and Kitty rushed in last, hand in hand. The undead were already piling back into the room.

Richtofen casually opened a panel in the teleporter, slowly entering a code.

"Doc," Tank grumbled, staring at the aisle. "They're coming."

Lights were glowing to life around the panel. Richtofen admired them for a moment. Then he flicked a switch.

Nikolai's face was crumpled. "I have no vodka," he mumbled.

The maggots were close now, screaming on all sides. Kitty was starting to panic.

"We need to go," she hissed.

Richtofen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Auf Wiedersehen, meine Hübschen," murmured the doctor, gazing lovingly at the zombie crawling into the teleporter. He lifted his foot and crushed its skull with his boot. Then he kicked away the corpse, mashing a button.

The wave of energy rippled over them, blinding and white. It was loud. Deafening, rumbling through their chests. Streams of electric blue static snaked around their bodies, dancing across their skin. Kitty clutched Tank's arm, closing her eyes. Nikolai clutched his stomach.

Richtofen stared out at the theater. His eyes flickered over his minions, resigned.

And then, they were gone.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** When Richtofen says "Auf Wiedersehen, meine Hübschen," he means "Goodbye, my pretty ones...!"

* * *

... Where did they go!?

Oh Richtofen, you've done it again ...

What do YOU think is going on? Where are they headed? Will they make it out alive?!

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "I love ze vay ze reviews feel against my skin ... **_**j**_**_a_ ..."**


	18. Siegfried

**To those of you that are reading:**

It's been an interesting night, to say the least...!

Anyway ... time to flesh out the new setting, and lay the field for the next part of this story! Are you ready? I know I am!

I need to sleep ... But I wanted to release this chapter into the world first!

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY! xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**snakeyeslover2:** Well my dear, I believe all of your questions will be answered...! And yes indeed, ze Doctor has no qualms about senseless (and disturbing) acts of violence. Ah, what a twisted, twisted man!

**DancingInTheSand: **I DUNNO... Keep reading and you'll find out! XD ... I'm obsessed with the intricacy and (strange) beauty of the maps; I find myself wishing I could design one ... *hint hint* ... and der Riese is certainly a huge inspiration ... *cough* ... Wherever they end up, I hope Nikolai can restock on liquor! Otherwise, he'll keep complaining, and we might end up seeing Richtofen smash _his_ head in ... D: ... I am on my vay to more bedbugs as ve shpeak. I shall enjoy zheir delightful mouths!

**WickedIntentions: **It's AMAZING that you would say that, because when I'm writing, the scenes actually flash through my mind much as they would during a movie... and I write with the goal of having that same movie play in my readers' minds! I'm so glad that you read the way I write! c: And action scenes are easy; I can see it all happening so clearly. Especially Richtofen. He's so striking in my mind; the kind of person that silences a room by walking into it (or, in this case, cleansing it with thunder). He may be odd, terrifying, and off-balance, but I have no doubt in my mind that he's _always_ confident and focused (at least when it comes to the things he understands... which is most things). I'm honestly extremely proud of the previous chapter. I loved the way Richtofen came out onto the page. He constantly surprises me, even as I write him. Indeed, he's hard not to notice... c; ... Thank you as always for your kind words and encouragement, and I can't wait to hear from you again!

**Rose of Dusk: **Thank you my love! c:

**M3D1C101:** Romance is a strange and bewildering thing that occurs when one least expects it. I believe this firmly, because it's happened to me (in real life). You can never predict how or why it happens ... or with whom it happens. It just ... happens! ;)

* * *

**Thank you as always for your WONDERFUL reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Kino's replacement is full of unanswered questions...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

* * *

**Siegfried  
**Siegfried

* * *

Wherever they were, it was incredibly dark and musty.

Cool and collected, Dr. Richtofen stepped out of the teleporter. The movement kicked up a cloud of dust, and Kitty sneezed, spraying the back of his neck. He stiffened. Tank stifled a laugh, swallowing it as the doctor turned slowly around to glare at them both. "Shtop giggling und follow me, _Dummkopf_," he snapped. "Shtay close."

The group of them edged through the darkness in a row, close behind the stiff-backed doctor. It was almost impossible to see more than an arm's length ahead. Ominous shapes loomed in the corners of their vision; strange machines with bizarre components that reached out to grab them.

"Where are we?" grumbled Nikolai, blinking blindly out at the room.

"Patience," hissed the doctor.

The soles of their shoes tapped against hard flooring, tile or stone. Kitty was trying to figure it out, still clutching Tank's arm. It was nice to have someone to hold on to. She took a deep breath of his familiar, sweaty musk, comforted. Then she grinned to herself in the darkness. A few weeks ago, the smell of a filthy unbathed man would've turned her stomach. Now, it was just a part of life.

She shuddered to think what she smelled like.

"Ve vill valk through a doorvay now," muttered the doctor. "Do _not_ stray into ze room."

As they crossed the threshold of the invisible door, they could feel a change in atmosphere. The room with the teleporter in it must have been much smaller than this one, because the space of this new room was palpable. Kitty could feel it stretching out around her in all directions. She shivered, tightening her grip on Tank's arm. He turned his head to touch his mouth to her temple. "Shit's scary," he murmured against her skin.

"Yeah," she whispered. She looked at the barely-visible silhouette of Dr. Richtofen in front of them, and sighed. "I'm glad the Doctor knows where he's going."

"Be quiet," hissed the man in question.

They trailed slowly behind him for what felt like hours. In the darkness, everything blended together. Sounds and shapes became something else entirely. Goosebumps rose on their skin for no reason.

Finally, Richtofen took a sharp breath.

"_Ja," _he breathed. Then they heard his hand wrap around something smooth, the leather of his glove whispering in the dark. A loud clank. Then light fixtures flickered on slowly throughout the building. They were dim, patchy; some didn't come on at all. But the space around them was bathed in a faint glow, finally visible.

"_Wunderbar_," Richtofen muttered to himself. "My generator is shtill functional."

They were in a laboratory. Equipment cluttered the room. There were desks covered in deadly-looking instruments, most of which seemed to be broken. Shattered glass glittered on the floor. Kitty could see why Richtofen warned them not to stray; in this room, one false step might be deadly.

The doctor was frowning, examining the devastation. He grunted. "Typical," he murmured. Then he adjusted his jacket and belt, securing his MP40. "Zhis vay," he announced, beginning off toward a door. The group followed, careful not to tread on too much glass or twisted metal.

They trekked down a hallway littered with dusty old papers. Doors lined the walls, each of them numbered and labeled in German. The words were peeling, rusting off of the stained metal. Everything looked utterly abandoned. It was a scientific wasteland.

Richtofen stopped at one of these battered doorways, examining the illegible label. The others stopped behind him, filing around in a semicircle.

"What's this?" Nikolai asked, frowning.

The doctor ignored him, reaching out to touch the rusting handle. It creaked loudly as he twisted it, reddish crumbs of rust flaking to the ground. He pushed the door open to reveal a small room. Aside from the decay, it was clinical-looking, equipped with a dusty bed, privacy curtain, and sink. A separate doorway within the room appeared to lead to a toilet.

Richtofen scanned his eyes across the room thoughtfully. "Interesting," he muttered.

Tank frowned. "Uh… What are we doing here exactly?"

"Finding a place to shleep," Richtofen murmured, still lost in his thoughts. He was distracted, focused inside of himself. "Ze rooms to ze right und left of zhis one should be suitable as vell." He backed away from the group, eyes distant. "I suggest taking zhis opportunity to rest. Ze minions vill be here soon."

He began walking away, down the hall.

"Wait, doc!" yelled Tank. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To my office," Richtofen snapped, continuing on his way.

"What is this place?" asked Nikolai, confused.

Richtofen stopped. His back was still facing them when he spoke.

"_Siegfried_," he murmured.

Tank frowned. "What?"

Richtofen glanced back at them, his eyes narrow. "Ze slayer of Giants."

* * *

.

* * *

The doctor opened the decrepit door to his office, steeling himself.

It was worse than he'd expected. The cabinets were thrown to the floor; his desk was in shambles. Years' worth of research littered the ground, torn up and trampled, destroyed by time. He picked his way through the rubble, righting a cabinet here, picking up papers there. While the others slept, he worked, cleaning through the debris of his past.

Siegfried, _der Mörder von Riesen_; the slayer of giants.

The facility that would defeat and defame der Riese.

Richtofen scoffed, wiping down his broken desk. How naïve he'd been, consumed with his dreams about the beauty of science. He'd imagined the countless ways he could benefit mankind, all through his groundbreaking research. And loathsome Dr. Maxis, blinded by greed, forsaking the scientific method, appreciating nothing he accomplished. That was the reason he'd recruited Dr. Shusta in the first place; the ultimate reason for the existence of bases like Siegfried and the moon. _Dr. Maxis,_ the man who'd ruined everything.

He closed his eyes.

It was late now, deep into the night. The floor was finally visible. He'd salvaged all he could of his remaining research, although he suspected that everything important had been destroyed. He removed his visor, placing it on his cracked desktop. Then he sighed, running both of his hands roughly against his scalp.

Digging through the remains of his past, both literally _and_ metaphorically.

He chuckled.

This would be an interesting change of scenery.

* * *

.

* * *

The doc showed them the armory the next afternoon.

It was pretty impressive. A surprising array of weapons, ammo, and tactical supplies had survived whatever raided the place, and the doc himself had sole access to a room no one had touched. There were wonder weapons everywhere. Plenty looked broken, but Tank didn't care. He was in heaven.

He stocked up on ammo for his M16, picking through the selection. There was an almost-empty crate of ray guns in the corner, so he snatched one up for Kitty. Hers was out of juice, anyway. Nikolai was testing the weight of a new shotgun nearby, flipping it half-heartedly between his palms. He hadn't been himself lately. Sober didn't suit him.

"This weapon brings me much honor," murmured Takeo, stroking his fingers along the barrel of a DG-2.

Kitty was in the back, staring at a giant rack of MP40's. She was touching the muzzle of one when Tank came up beside her, holding out the replacement ray gun. "Thought you could use this," he said, grinning.

"Fuck yes," she muttered, eagerly accepting it. "Thanks for finding this for me, Tank." She looked up at him, a smile in her bright black eyes. "Did you find anything new?" she asked, glancing down at his belt.

He shook his head. "Nah, I figure I'll stick with my favorite. But I _do_ like the wonder waffles," he murmured, stroking his chin.

She laughed. "Well… Those _are_ the best kind of waffles," she said, quirking her lip.

"Shut up," Tank grumbled. But he was grinning as he reached out and mussed her hair.

"Hey!" she cried, pushing him off. "It's already tangled enough!"

He chuckled. "Who ya tryin' to impress?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

She gave him a deadpan look.

"Suggestion," interrupted a high-pitched voice.

Everyone turned to see the doctor, standing in the doorway. He was holding a crate of _Wunderwaffen_, staring condescendingly at them all. "Vhile ve are vithout… _company_ for ze time being, vhy don't you make use of ze facilities? As in … _bathe_." He scowled. "You all shtink. Und vhen you are done," he continued, as though this was already decided, "Zhere is fresh clozhing in ze storage closet." Then he turned and left.

Nikolai sniffed his armpit. "What, I smell?"

"You smell like pig," Takeo spat, glaring at him as he left the room.

Tank rolled his eyes, grumbling. "Does he expect us all to go soap up now, just because he asked? What a tight-ass."

"I dunno," Kitty shrugged, pressing her own arms tight against her sides. "I'm pretty sure I smell like shit."

Tank laughed. "Well, you go right ahead and wash up if you want to. I'm gonna stick around here and play with guns."

But when he got back to their room, Kitty was still grimy with zombie shit. Not that it mattered. She could wear the bonesuckers forever for all he cared. What worried him was the closed-off way she sat on the bed, chewing her lip and staring at the floor.

He came up to the mattress, sitting beside her. "What's eatin' ya?" he asked. "The meatsacks aren't even here yet." He nudged her shoulder with his. A smile ghosted over her lips, but it was gone before it could take hold. She closed her eyes, wringing her hands in her lap.

"I just feel weird," she murmured.

"You could always go follow 'doctor's orders' and soap-medicate," he joked, trying to get a laugh. The ghost smile flitted over her face again, but she continued to wring her hands together, silent.

"I think I'm tired," she said, defensive. Tank wasn't the smartest guy in the world; especially when it came to relationships. But even he knew when a girl was avoiding something.

"You sure that's all?" he asked, giving her the opening.

She dodged again. "Yeah. I think I'm just gonna go to sleep."

* * *

.

* * *

It was pitch black in the middle of the night when Kitty slipped out of bed, sliding on her boots. She tiptoed out the door. The metal creaked a little as she closed it behind her, and she winced, worried she might wake up Tank. But once she was out in the hall, she didn't look back. If she had, she would have noticed the door open back up, Dempsey peering out into the darkness. But she was determined, distracted by some other purpose.

He followed her down the hallway, keeping a distance.

Where the hell was she going? What could be so important that she needed to leave in the middle of the night, and wander through a building none of them understood? This wasn't the way to the armory, he was sure of that. He couldn't think of anything else urgent enough to keep a person awake at night.

She turned a corner, and Tank blinked at the change of light. Now there was a faint blue glow illuminating her figure. He waited until she'd vanished around the wall, turning the corner once she'd moved ahead. He squinted as his eyes adjusted again, the light bathing him now.

The hall dead-ended in a doorway. It was cracked, providing a source for the dim light.

Kitty stood in front of the door, shuffling between her feet for a moment.

Tank frowned.

Who the hell else would be up at this …

_Shit. _

This was the doc's office.

What the fuck was she doing at the _doc's_ door?

She lifted a fist and rapped lightly on the rusty metal. The sound clanged gently down the hallway, echoing. Tank ducked behind the corner just as she turned around, panicked eyes checking to make sure no one was watching her.

The door creaked open, washing the hall in a pale flood of light.

"Kazhleen?" The doctor's voice was raspy. Tired. "Vhat are you doing here?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"Tell me," Richtofen hissed.

Her voice was tiny. Frightened. Like a child.

"I need your help," she whispered.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _Dummkopf_ means "idiot," and _der Mörder von Riesen _means "the slayer of giants." :D

* * *

A new saga is unfolding in the halls of Siegfried... !

What's bothering Kitty? Why did she go to the Doctor? Will Nikolai ever find some vodka?

Keep reading for the answers in tomorrow's installment of ... Between Dream and Reality: Nazi Zombies!

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Vith zhis many reviews I can go for a _very_ long time! ... does zhat turn you on?"**


	19. Paradigm Shift

**To those of you that are reading:**

**If you're confused about the setting, please refer to my first reviewer response below** (starting at the three asterisks *******).

I went into a rather lengthy explanation of my inspiration for Siegfried. If you guys have any questions about anything (plot, Richtofen's insanity, my opinions about the MPD, etc.), please, feel free to send me a PM and I'll explain anything that you feel confused about (unless it's a spoiler for a later chapter!).

As always, I'm SO happy to have you here! And I can't wait to see what you think about this new chapter! :D

* * *

**xxz0eyxx:** Thank you so much my dear! You're so sweet! I'm glad you've been enjoying it! ***** **I decided to make a completely new location: Siegfried, the secret base that Dr. Richtofen and Dr. Shusta created when Dr. Maxis began stifling their research at Der Riese. If you listen to Moon Radios 1 and 2, you can hear my reasoning behind this concept. Dr. Richtofen and Dr. Shusta were the scientists employed under Dr. Maxis to research (and create) the MTD (teleporter). (This is before Richtofen touched the MPD and subsequently lost his mind). When they make a HUGE breakthrough by teleporting a walnut, Dr. Maxis becomes extremely angry, and completely discredits what they've accomplished. Dr. Richtofen is infuriated by this, and tries to explain to Dr. Maxis that "this is a scientific breakthrough of unimaginable proportions." Dr. Maxis mocks him, and they have a small fight, where Dr. Maxis says that Dr. Richtofen is forgetting their top priority: The war (WWII). Dr. Richtofen counters this argument by saying that he was under the impression that Group 935 was an_ international_ group of scientists created to "improve the human condition," not involve themselves in a world war. Maxis then reveals that the Nazi party is funding the group now, and he assures (an_ extremely_ disturbed) Richtofen that this is a good idea, and will put them in a much better position to help the world once the war is over (**...**). When Maxis leaves, Shusta and Richtofen discuss how much of an asshole he is. Then they decide that great scientists must stick together to achieve great science... and thus I think it's entirely reasonable to assume that Richtofen was behind the creation of (possibly many) other bases, to continue his research outside of the influence of Dr. Maxis. I hope you keep reading! xoxox

**snowstormcat:** Refer to the review above for answers about where/what Siegfried is! And no my dear, it is indeed not a known map. I'm trying to use my creative juices. ;D ... and I believe the answers to your other questions are just a scroll-bar away ...!

**M3D1C101:** OHOHOHO do you indeed?! :D

**WickedIntentions:** Ze Doctor is amused by zhis. And indeed, what could she need help with? Jealous**!**Tank is extremely fun to write, I must admit... and if I dare say it myself, I believe you will enjoy this chapter quite a bit! c; Ever since I learned the backstory of Richtofen and Maxis (which convinced me of the beauty of Richtofen's character), I've been convinced that he and Dr. Shusta went behind Maxis' back to create another facility where they could pursue science in peace, without Maxis' unreasonable (and degrading) demands. I hope I can describe it convincingly, so that you will believe in it, too! And I hope I can continue satisfying you with timely (and well-written) updates. Thank you as always for your extraordinarily kind and inspiring words! I can't wait to write more for you! xoxox

**Rose of Dusk: **THANK YOU MY DEAR! I love you! c:

**snakeyeslover2:** Oh, he really does... he'd be in heaven! :D And as far as his reliance on vodka is concerned: I think it was a result of Dr. Richtofen's supersoldier experiments on him. As a result of the testing, Nikolai became dependent on vodka, and could not function without it. So, it's really the doctor's fault he's an alcoholic! And as far as tensions rising ... I believe I can safely say you are correct ...!

* * *

**Thank you as always for your WONDERFUL reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The world shifts beneath their feet. Things are unraveling fast now, catching everyone by surprise.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

* * *

**Paradigm Shift  
**Paradigmenwechsel

* * *

Dr. Richtofen stared at me, perplexed.

His green eyes flashed. "Vhat could possibly be zhis urgent?" he hissed, pushing back his hair and examining my face. In the dim light, the shadows under his eyes were deep and exaggerated, his sharp cheekbones even more prominent. He looked exhausted. He was wearing only his high-collared undershirt and a pair of unfamiliar trousers.

I closed my eyes, taking a shaky breath. "I think…" My voice caught in my throat. My heart was throbbing so hard in my chest, I was sure he could hear it.

His eyes were narrow now, irritated. He pressed his lips together, waiting for me to speak.

"I think I'm bit," I said, so softly I could barely hear it.

The reaction was instantaneous. "_Gottverdammt_," he hissed, his eyes tense. He looked me over quickly. I could see the muscles of his jaw clench. "Und how did zhis happen _again?_"

"It must have happened before we got into the teleporter," I stuttered, my face crumpling.

He sucked in a breath. "_Scheiße Kazhleen,_" he snapped, stone-faced. I winced away from him, but he grabbed my shoulders and yanked me into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. He manhandled me over to a table. His iron grip was impossible to resist. Then, before I even had a chance to breathe, his hands cinched roughly around my waist, lifting me to the tabletop.

I gasped, looking into his face.

"Show me ze vound," he ordered, furious.

My heart was pounding again, afraid and strangely exhilarated. I'd never had someone shove me around like that before. I was too tall, holding my own against most men; even intimidating them. But Dr. Richtofen was impossible to intimidate. I blinked, shrugging off my soiled winter coat.

I held out my right forearm, pushing back my sleeve.

Richtofen grabbed it, his bare hands a vice grip. He shoved the sleeve up further. Then he pressed his thumbs along the length of my arm, stopping when I hissed in pain.

He was breathing heavily. Angry. "Shtay here," he snapped. He twisted around, pacing across the room. There was a desk in the corner, the top of it cracked in two, caving in slightly toward the floor. I leaned over to see his visor on top of it, his jacket folded in the corner. He picked up the latter, fumbling through the pockets. Then he opened a drawer of the desk, retrieving something else.

Throwing the jacket around his shoulders, he stalked back across the room, opening the door. Before he left, he twisted around to glare at me. His eyes were livid. "You vill not leave," he hissed.

And then he was gone.

* * *

.

* * *

Tank hid out in the hallway, watching, trying to hear what was happening.

They were talking too quietly, silent for a moment. Then the doc spat out something in German, his whole body going stiff. He stared at Kitty like the world was ending, and she said something else. He hissed and shoved her into the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Tank frowned. What the _hell_ was going on? When did Kitty and the doc get cozy enough for midnight visits? Geez, if _he_ tried to ask Richtofen for help, he'd get screamed at. On a good day. On a bad day, he got death threats.

He stood there, completely confused, until suddenly the doc came storming back out of the room, his jacket half-on. Tank backed quickly into the shadows, watching.

Richtofen looked ashen. His expression was strained, and he was muttering to himself. This wasn't anything surprising, really. Same old crazy wide eyes and neurotic stride. But that was when Tank noticed something else, something disturbing. The doc was gone so fast, he almost missed it. But right before he passed, Tank saw it. The fear. The panic in his eyes.

The doctor was afraid.

Of course this was disturbing because the doc was never afraid. He wasn't human. He didn't feel things like normal people. But whatever Kitty told him had changed that. There was dread in Richtofen's eyes; something Tank had never seen before.

And he didn't like it.

* * *

.

* * *

I sat on the cold metal table, looking around the office.

Just being here made me nervous.

Knowing that this was the doctor's domain, something officially _his_, left me uneasy. Uncomfortable. Sure, I'd been in his 'office' at the theater, but this place made the projector room seem adopted. This wasn't just a room. It was a part of him. He oozed out of the rusty walls. The aura of him was everywhere, something that no amount of time or destruction could erase. I could feel it closing in around me, dark and menacing, constantly inquisitive.

I shivered. What horrible things had he discovered in this room? What pain had he inflicted?

I wrapped my arms around my chest, shuddering.

He was gone for a while. I don't know how long. But finally, the door creaked back open, and he lurked inside. He carried a small tray of various instruments, which he placed on a rolling stool. Then he dragged it over to the table, looming over me. He grabbed my arm again.

Wordlessly, he picked up a bottle and uncapped it, using the dropper to douse my arm in something that smelled like alcohol. He fetched a square of gauze from the tray, wiping my skin clean of dirt and gore, exposing the injury itself.

It was relatively small, but clearly a bite-wound. He glared at it, inhaling sharply.

"Zhis vill shting," he hissed, uncapping another bottle. Iodine. The yellow liquid stained my skin, burning, and I squeezed my eyes shut, sucking in a breath. I heard Richtofen's breath hitch, and I looked up at him. Warring emotions of pleasure and fury flashed across his face, and he clenched his jaw, glancing briefly into my eyes.

Then he twisted around, retrieving a syringe and tiny glass ampule. I could see a blue liquid inside, faintly glowing. He broke open the sterile glass vial, inserting the needle to draw out the medicine. Then he tapped the syringe, squirting out the excess.

His eyes were dark when he turned to me again. He manipulated my bicep in his right hand, looking for a vein. "You vill feel a prick," he muttered, his teeth clenched. Then he squeezed my arm and slipped the needle under my skin. I hissed, looking away.

The drug tickled into my veins, burning as it spread. The muscles in my arm stiffened. I closed my eyes, preparing myself. But the tremors were gentle this time, far less intense than I remembered.

"Zhis vas a milder case," he murmured, answering my unspoken question. He withdrew the needle. Then he dampened a square of gauze with alcohol, pressing it against the injection site. "Hold zhis," he ordered. I reached up to obey, catching his fingers there by accident.

He jerked them away.

Stiffly, he tended to the tray of instruments, rearranging them. He didn't look at me for a few minutes. I sat there, staring at my knees, holding the gauze to my arm. The silence was deafening. I could hear my heartbeat drumming in my chest.

Finally, he turned, snatching the gauze from my fingers. He examined the injection site. Then he examined the bite. He lifted his eyes to look into my face, his lips tight. "I vant to examine ze ozher vound," he said quietly.

Wordlessly, I unbuttoned the costume jacket, revealing my scoop-neck dress. He pulled the jacket wider, moving the neck of my dress as he prodded my skin with his fingers. I watched him touch the jagged scar, his face blank. "As I suspected," he muttered. "A permanent mark." A ghost of regret flitted over his features. Regret for saving me?

"I'm glad," I whispered, surprised to hear myself speak.

He looked up at me, also surprised. "You enjoy ze scar?"

"I'm … glad you saved me," I muttered, not sure why I was saying it.

His face darkened, and he was silent. His eyes flickered between mine. Then he turned, picking up the tray from the stool. He took it slowly across the room, placing it on top of a short cabinet. For a moment, he stood there, his back to me.

"I couldn't save _her_," he breathed, hoarse.

My chest clenched. Was he talking about Clara?

I was silent, afraid that if I spoke, he'd stop.

He sighed. "She vas lovely," he murmured, and his voice was different. I'd never heard him speak like this before. He sounded gentle; truly gentle, not just calm or collected. There was genuine warmth in his voice.

My breath caught.

It was love.

"Und so _beautiful_," he continued, shaking his head. His shoulders were stiff. He turned around slowly, walking to the stool. Rolling it behind him, he took a seat, exhaling. Then he combed trembling fingers through his hair, looking down at the floor. "Ze definition of beauty," he whispered.

I stared at the top of his head, watching him slick back his thick, dark hair. He shivered.

His voice was quiet, but I could hear the smile in it. "Ve vere children vhen ve met," he murmured. "So _fragile_." He glanced up at me through his lashes, and his eyes flashed. "How difficult it must be for you to imagine zhat," he whispered, examining my face. "My childhood."

I swallowed, shaking my head.

He looked at the ground again. "I vas a very _inquisitive_ child. Alvays taking zhings … _apart_." He shuddered with pleasure. "Of course I vas quickly forbidden from doing zhis," he hissed, his voice low. "Ze scolding made me so _angry_." He glanced up at me again, frustrated. "How vas I going to discover ze vay zhings functioned vithout _dissecting_ zhem first?"

I didn't respond. I tried very hard to keep my face blank.

He shook his head, holding my gaze. "Zhis disturbs you," he murmured.

"No," I whispered. "Please don't stop."

His eyes flashed. Then they softened. "Clara had a vay of _explaining_ zhings to me," he said. "Ze zhings outside of logic… like _caring for a stranger_." He closed his eyes. "She respected me, knew how to shpeak vith me. How to calm me. How to show me zhings zhat, under any ozher circumstance, I vould _never_ have accepted."

He opened his eyes to look at me again, solemn. "She saw me as a _person_. Not a monster."

My heart was thumping hard. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dr. Richtofen was telling me his secrets; the very thing he'd warned me never to question. I stared at him, filled with wonder.

He was quiet.

Then his eyes hardened, flickering between mine. "You make me so _angry_ und _confused_," he hissed, his words rushing together. "Everyzhing you do _upsets_ me. You are ze opposite of Clara," he muttered, annoyed.

My face fell in shock, and I glared at him, affronted. I shouldn't have been surprised. Of course he'd found a way to twist his secrets against me. He knew it was the one thing I truly asked of him, the one thing I wanted him to give. It was a perfectly executed personal assault.

He ignored my anger, staring up at me. He pressed his fingers to his lips, thoughtful.

"I do not understand zhis," he continued, stroking his bottom lip, "But somehow, in spite of your ozher, more _offensive_ qualities, you possess ze same ability she had… to _shpeak_ to me." His voice lowered, dark. "You make me zhink about zhings _differently_."

My heart stopped.

"You seek me out," he murmured, his eyes intense. He was staring into my soul now, unblinking. "You pursue conversations vith me. Und ze vay you look at me …" He trailed off, going silent, leaving the thought unfinished. He closed his eyes. "You share her incomprehensible empathy, vhich I vill never understand… but must alvays respect," he murmured. Then he looked at me spitefully again, his eyes stony. "Even if you are far more derogatory, masculine, und generally displeasing than Clara ever vas."

Then he got to his feet, stepping in front of me.

My heart throbbed, my mind pulsing with information, struggling to understand.

If I was correct, he'd just paid me his biggest compliment; even if it was disguised as an insult. I looked up at him, speechless.

"I wish I could've known her," I murmured, my own voice surprising me again.

He gazed down at me, stone-faced. With one hand, he smoothed out the rolled-up sleeve of my jacket, pulling it over the zombie bite. Then he closed the jacket over my chest, buttoning it together. His fingers were fast and skillful; the fingers of a doctor.

Finishing the last button, he glanced up. Then he frowned, lifting both of his hands to slide around my neck.

I winced away in reflex, but my eyes widened as I realized what he was doing.

My hair was caught under the collar. He lifted it out gently. Then he gathered it into his left hand, smoothing it over my shoulder. I could feel his fingers trembling against me. He stared into my eyes, absently twisting a lock of my hair around his thumb.

"She vas lovely," he murmured.

His eyes were stormy, unraveling me somehow. I shuddered, feeling the gentle tug of his fingers, slipping away from my hair. We looked at each other in silence, and I knew he could feel it. Somehow, the energy between us had changed. It was palpable, electric in the air. I was suddenly aware of how close he was, looming over me on the table.

Then he closed his eyes. "Leave me now," he whispered, turning away._  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** Ze Doctor uses some choice curse words in this chapter. I shall leave them undefined..._  
_

* * *

...

I'm VERY curious to hear your thoughts about this chapter.

Tell me what you think about all of this new information... I'm eager to hear your opinions.

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Can anyone shpare some reviews for ze Doctor? ... I like ze vay zhey feel against my _eyes_ ..."**


	20. Inside His Head

**To those of you that are reading:**

PREPARE YOURSELVES! ... The doctor has a strong mental revelation in this chapter.

As always: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. Thank you so much. Seriously. I don't know what I'd do without you!

* * *

**1337:** Here it is! :D

**DancingInTheSand:** Excellent! And YES, Nikolai needs some vodka asap! Order an infusion! And Kitty really does need to learn some personal boundaries when it comes to the zombies ... geez ...! And don't worry; I believe some more info about Clara will be forthcoming shortly! c: I'm glad you like Siegfried; I'm having fun creating this location... and I hope ze bed bugs continue to amuse you vith zheir delectable ticklings ... ;)

**xxz0eyxx:** Yes indeed, I try to be as imaginative as possible! And the easter eggs are incredibly difficult; that's why I resort to youtube when it comes to learning about the storyline! XD ... As far as the pairing in this story is concerned: I believe it's up to you to decide which way you think it's developing! ;) (And I certainly enjoy hearing opinions regarding how it should go!) Here is an update that I believe you will find VERY interesting... c: xoxoxo

**Rose of Dusk:** EPIC! I love it! Hahaha. And I like hearing that people are enjoying my story! It makes me inspired to continue writing it! I think I'm a decent writer, but the opinions of others really do matter; so I hope you will continue to grace me with your sweet words! c: *huggle*

**snowstormcat:** THIS REVIEW MADE ME LAUGH OUT LOUD. "... Sigh, Kitty." XD ... Seriously though, she seems to have some kind of sick magnetism to ze minions' mouths ... D: ... She needs to learn how to SHTAY AVAY!

**WickedIntentions:** Ohoho indeed. We've got a little issue developing... the issue being that ze Doctor is beginning to question the energy between him and this girl who seems to respect him. HOW DELICIOUS! And yes... thinking about the way things work in his delightfully twisted mind... it's a journey in and of itself. Depicting his movements and behavior is certainly a process ... a wonderful one! I am trying very hard to believably develop his relationship with Kathleen. After all, he's an extremely complicated person, nowhere near as simple as Tank, for instance. It would be impossible for him to simply _engage_ with someone. Hence the pace of things, which I'm glad you're enjoying, especially since you're a oneshot writer! Here is another delicious update for you to savor ... let ze juices flow ... ! Thank you as always for your kind, generous words. c: xoxo

**M3D1C101:** YOU KNOW MY SECRETS! D: Hahaha. I hope you enjoy this next bit ... whether your predictions are correct or not! (And sometimes it's really fun to be able to predict things!) I do hope I can surprise you again, though! c: Thank you for reviewing! :D

**snakeyeslover2:** INDEED! Read on, my dear ... this next chapter shall be a doozy ... One in which the doctor's development starts to become clear...! Now all he needs to do is sit down with Kitty and have a real discussion about Clara. THAT would be interesting...! XD

* * *

**Thank you as always for your WONDERFUL reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Tank confronts Kitty. She comforts him. The Doctor begins to worry about where this story will end... and where he wants to be when it does.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

* * *

**Inside his Head  
**in seinem Kopf**  
**

* * *

She emerged from his office slowly, closing the door behind her.

Her eyes were distant. Unfocused. For a moment, she stood in front of the closed door, still and silent. Her eyebrows bunched together. She looked confused, like she was lost in her own skin. Then, slowly, she put one foot in front of the other, starting down the hallway.

At the corner, she suddenly stopped, staring blindly out into the darkness. She touched the cool, peeling wall, running her fingers along it as she leaned around to check the other side. "Tank?" she whispered.

No answer.

Her hand drifted down to her pocket, slipping in beside the ray gun.

"Tank?" she hissed, staring at the shape in the darkness. "Is that you?"

After a tense moment, he stepped close enough for her to see him.

She sighed, relieved. "I thought you were a maggot for a minute. What are you doing out here?"

He was quiet. "I was gonna ask you the same thing," he finally murmured. His eyes were cast in deep shadow, and she could barely see them. It made her uncomfortable. She stepped in closer to look at his face. A blink of light from the doctor's doorjamb reflected in Tank's pale blue eyes, revealing the worry inside, and a frown ghosted across her lips.

"Did you follow me?" she asked softly.

Tank looked between her eyes, solemn. "I was worried."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you," she murmured, reaching out to touch his arm. She ran her fingers down his skin, but he was stiff, unreceptive. His muscles tensed, and he stood there in silence as she touched his hand. He was still. Not even a single finger twitched.

"Why didn't you come to _me_?" he rumbled, his eyes flashing with frustration.

She shook her head, glancing at the floor. "It's not like that, Tank."

"Then what _is_ it like?" Tank asked, his words rushing together. "Why do you keep meeting up with the doc like this?"

"I'm not meeting up with him for-"

"You sure are running off to find him a lot," he interrupted.

Kitty glared up at him. "A bone bag bit me, okay?" she snapped. "I needed him to treat it."

He raised his eyebrows, shocked and upset. "What?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head again. "It's okay, it's fixed now," she mumbled. "That's why I didn't want to tell you about it."

He finally reached out to take her in his arms. "Geez, Kitty, I wish you'd told me anyway," he murmured, leaning his cheek against hers. She savored the feeling of his warm hands, rubbing slow circles down her back. She sighed.

"I didn't want to worry you," she said softly, sliding her hands up to touch his shoulder blades. "I knew he'd fix it."

He stiffened again, pulling away to look at her. "You knew he'd fix it?"

She blinked, confused at the loss of his touch. "Well… I was pretty sure he'd help me. He helped me the other time." She looked up at him, stepping closer, trying to hold him again.

Tank frowned, backing away. "And what's the price?" he said, his voice grave.

She stared into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "The doc doesn't do anything for free," he grumbled. "I'm sure you've realized that by now."

She bit her lip, looking at the ground. "I don't think there's a price," she muttered.

"And why's that?" he asked, continuing to push. She stared up at him, perplexed, and he exhaled sharply. "He doesn't do things to be _nice_, Kitty," he mumbled. "He doesn't _get it_." Then a frown twisted his face. "I don't like the way he looks at you." His voice was getting tense, strained. "It's like he wants to _collect_ you, or whatever the hell he does."

She shook her head. "No," she said, "He's not like that. I mean, he is. But … not about _this_." She closed her eyes, exhausted, tired of the conversation. "I wish I could explain it to you," she mumbled.

"Why can't you?" he asked, surprised, curious in spite of himself.

She sighed. "Because I don't really understand it, either," she muttered. "All I know is that he doesn't want me. Not like that. Not the way he usually … _wants_ things."

He shook his head. "Kitty… I'm a man," he grunted. "And even though the doc's messed up in the head, he's a man, too. I think." He ran a stiff hand through his hair. "And the way he looks at you… I've seen that look before. That's all I'm saying."

"No," she said quickly, unbelieving. "I promise it's not like that."

Tank scoffed. "How can you say that? Can you get inside his head?"

She was quiet. "No," she murmured. "But…" She reached out and grabbed Tank's hand, stroking her thumb along a line in his palm. "I know he's not thinking like that," she said. "Not about me."

"You really don't see it, do you," he mumbled, his voice quiet.

She shook her head. "There's nothing to see," she said, her voice soft and confident.

Tank sighed. "But there _is_," he murmured. "He stares at you like… like he wants to _own_ you. It's sick, Kitty." Tank shuddered. "_He's_ sick."

She was thoughtful for a moment. "Even if that's true, you don't need to worry," she said, squeezing his palm. "He won't hurt me."

"But you can't know that," he groaned, frustrated. "The man is completely fucked. He could do anything at any moment."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "If you knew him a little better…"

"What makes you think you know him better than I do?" Tank snapped. "I've been around that freak job for _ages_ now. I can't even … I can't even _remember_ when it started …" He shook his head, his eyebrows bunching together.

Kitty slid her hands up to grab his shoulders, rubbing them. "It's okay," she murmured.

He closed his eyes, breathing hard, trying to stay calm. "I wish I knew _you_ a little better," he murmured. "But that's the thing. Even though I don't know you, I _trust _you. I can tell you're a good person. With him… something just tells me to get the hell away." He sighed. "I don't know."

She slipped her arms around his waist, holding him to her body. He was stiff for a while longer, trying to resist. But finally, he melted into her arms, relenting. They embraced for a moment in silence, enjoying the physical touch. The tranquility of the darkness enveloped them. Then Tank's breath hitched and he suddenly grabbed her, holding her tight to his chest. He slid a trembling hand up to cradle the back of her head, pressing his lips beside her ear.

"You're just so special, Kitty," he said gruffly. "I don't want him tangling you up in some kind of freaky plot. That's the kind of thing he does."

She nuzzled her face against his neck, kissing it. "Don't worry, Tank," she murmured, combing her fingers through his short-cropped hair. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

He chuckled, sliding his hands through the front of her winter coat. She smiled against his skin, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's warm under here," he murmured, running his hands up the back of her costume jacket. "I like it."

"I've got a lot of layers on," she said softly, still smiling.

He leaned back to flash her a dirty grin. "Shame."

Her eyes glinted. "You're bad," she muttered. "Maybe I should be worried about _your_ plots."

His hands pressed against her back, under the winter coat, pulling her closer. "Nah, you don't need to worry about me," he murmured, touching his lips against her neck. They were soft, warm, stroking delightfully against her skin. She shivered. He smiled against her. "Cold?" he teased.

She pulled herself closer, shaking her head, closing her eyes. He grinned, kissing her neck softly. He ran his lips up to her jaw and kissed her there, too. "Too bad," he rumbled, the vibration of his gravelly voice echoing deliciously against her. "I was gonna offer to warm you up." That made her shiver again, and he grunted, pressing her against him.

"You're the one who likes it under my coat," she whispered, her lips against his ear.

This time, he was the one shivering. "You're right," he murmured. He pulled back to look at her with heavy-lidded blue eyes. "Maybe you could warm _me_ up."

She smiled, moving so that their lips were close. "Maybe you could shut up and kiss me," she said against his mouth, teasing him. He shuddered.

"_You're _bad," he rumbled. But he took her advice, kissing her softly.

Then he pulled away, sliding his hand around her waist. "Come on," he murmured. "Let's go back to the room."

* * *

.

* * *

Few things upset him.

This was one of the many benefits of his nature. He could predict the result of almost anything, and his hypotheses were overwhelmingly accurate. He took pride in this. In fact, he took pride in almost every aspect of his intellect.

Almost.

The voices were a problem. He knew that their intensity was likely due to his brilliance, and this disturbed him. The knowledge that his own mind was working against him, had been working against him for all these years, slowly driving him down the path of insanity… He wondered if he'd been happier in ignorance.

But now that he knew, now that he fully recognized the influence of the M.P.D., he couldn't ignore it. He was changing. Resisting. Starting to realize the ramifications. The influence of the device would result in his own destruction. It was a creeping fear that gnawed at him now, driving him towards new motivations.

After treating Kathleen's injury, he found himself pacing his office, his mind racing.

Everything overlapped. The voices, his wishes, the scattered memories of his broken life. He tried to separate them, breathing heavily, feeling a cold sweat break over his body. He was losing control. Everything was so disparate, from he urgings of the voices to his own warring desires. Nothing was clear anymore. It was easy when he wanted to displace Maxis, easy when he wanted to control the M.P.D. His mind twisted at the thought. He _wanted_ it. He wanted the power. But the power would destroy him…

His face crumpled.

He stumbled to the door of his office, cracking it open. He couldn't breathe. Where had the air gone? He tripped over the doorjamb, out into the hallway, gasping. He could feel the voices pushing. They were trying to break through, trying to make themselves heard. He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't resist them much longer.

_Edward?_

His eyes snapped open.

_Can you hear me?_

His heart thudded, heavy against his ribs. This was a trick. It wasn't her. It was the voices, toying with him.

_Edward, it's me… I need you…_

He closed his eyes against the darkness, taking a deep breath. They were infiltrating his most sacred memories now. Stealing her voice to make him listen. He clenched his teeth against the fury boiling in his stomach.

_Why won't you listen to me? It's been so long…_

He shook his head. No. He wouldn't lose control this time. He wouldn't let them overpower him. He looked out into the overwhelming gloom, trying to find a distraction. It was impossible to see, and his hope of resistance began to wane.

That's when he heard them talking.

"_But you can't know that," _groaned Dempsey. _"The man is completely fucked. He could do anything at any moment."_

Curious, the doctor edged down the hallway, keeping the cover of darkness. He'd succeeded in finding a diversion.

"_If you knew him a little better…"_

That was Kathleen. His ears pricked at the sound of her voice.

"_What makes you think you know him better than I do?" _Dempsey snapped. _"I've been around that freak job for ages now. I can't even … I can't even remember when it started …"_

Richtofen pursed his lips in loathing. What a stupid, disgusting _Schweinehund_. There was truly no end to his hatred for this man. Just when the doctor thought he'd reached the peak of his contempt, Dempsey surprised him.

"_It's okay," _Kathleen murmured, the tone of her voice soothing. Richtofen scoffed. No point in trying to calm the idiot, my girl. He doesn't respond to logical intelligence. He is incapable of processing it.

Dempsey spoke again. _"I wish I knew you a little better. But that's the thing. Even though I don't know you, I trust you. I can tell you're a good person. With him… something just tells me to get the hell away."_

A rush of glee flooded Richtofen's body.

Indeed, Dempsey. _Be_ afraid.

They were quiet for a moment.

Then the low rumble of Dempsey's voice broke the silence. _"You're just so special, Kitty. I don't want him tangling you up in some kind of freaky plot. That's the kind of thing he does." _

The sound of a kiss. Then Kathleen. _"Don't worry, Tank. I'm a big girl... I can take care of myself."_

Richtofen raised an eyebrow. Interesting statement, considering the wound he'd just treated.

There was some chuckling. _"It's warm under here," _murmured Tank, his tone suggestive. _"I like it."_

The doctor shivered with disgust. Just the thought of Dempsey touching someone turned his stomach. And adding the fact that it was Kathleen… That simply disturbed him. How could she _desire_ him? How could any woman have a biological urge to procreate with someone so plebeian?

They murmured a bit. Then he heard her voice again. _"You're bad. Maybe I should be worried about __**your **__plots."_

This was devolving fast. The doctor wanted to leave, but he couldn't stop listening.

They murmured some more before Dempsey spoke again. _"Too bad. I was gonna offer to warm you up." _

That was enough. The voices were gone, and in spite of his voyeuristic fascination, he didn't need to hear any more this. Especially when the _noises_ picked up. He could hear chuckling, sighing. Grunting. The sexual implications were so obvious that even someone as stupid as Dempsey could pick them up. He scoffed. _Obviously._

Still, his stomach twisted. As he moved back toward his office, he was consumed with the disturbing image of their implied frottage. Dempsey shouldn't have the luxury of sexual pleasure, let alone the opportunity to reproduce. Least of all with someone like Kathleen.

He was suddenly enraged at the thought. What a waste of promising genetics.

He sat down at his desk, frowning. She was too thoughtful to fraternize with such a low example of humanity. Could Dempsey entertain her with lively conversation? Of course not. He laughed at himself for evening imagining it. How sad that the idiot had somehow enchanted her. Some kind of biological draw, no doubt. The shape of his loathsome body, or the undetectable smell of his pheromones.

Inexplicably, he remembered pulling the hair from under her collar, after he'd buttoned her jacket. How strangely he'd desired to do that. It was a gentle, interpersonal gesture; something he rarely felt the urge to partake in. So rarely, in fact, that he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt it.

He closed his eyes.

Something had changed between him and the girl, and he didn't like it.

There was an edge somewhere, a precipice that he didn't want to cross. It loomed ever nearer, closing the distance between them; and there was a part of him that feared its conclusion. What was this unknown that grappled with his heart? Was there any way he could stop it?

And where would he be left when this limit reached its end?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _Schweinehund _ means Pig-dog._  
_

* * *

...

Oh Doctor, so out of touch with the concerns of normal humans ...! How can you handle this strange revelation?

Will he ever understand what's happening inside of him? And what's happening exactly? Is it possible to understand?

Tell me what you think... I can't wait to hear it!

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Ahhh ... zhese REVIEWS ... zhey are so ... shexy ..._ ja_ ... ... I LOVE IT!"**


	21. The Endgame

**To those of you that are reading:**

I am quickly putting this onto the site, because I want you all to read it. I just finished it, and I need to go to bed now.

My rapid uploading also means that there will _probably_ be tons of typos/things I want to edit and make clearer... so bear with me on that!

I figured reading a new chapter would be exciting enough to counteract any huge errors! x.x

EDIT: I've gone back and fixed everything after a good night's rest!

I hope you enjoy, my lovely readers. I adore all of you so much, and as always, I loved reading your reviews. They inspired me so much ... as I'm sure you will see in this chapter. I took a lot of advice from you guys, and made a strong effort to include your suggestions!

* * *

Caution:** Graphic injuries described in this chapter!**

* * *

**WickedIntentions:** I'll tell you what; Tank's a lovely man in his own right. I've discovered that through the process of this fic, and I have to say, it's been quite nice. Indeed, Richtofen is a bit harsh on the American... though I believe he has his reasons, even if he won't admit them. These next few chapters will bring us plenty of character and plot conflict... as well as much closer to the end of the story. I suppose the remaining length of this tale depends on my reviewers... How much more do you want to read? :3 As always, I thank you for your kindness and your inspiring words! I can't wait to continue this story for you!

**snowstormcat:** Ze doctor is an expert voyeur. Und takes pride in zhis fact. However... zhis time, ze eavesdropping vas not so pleasurable ...

**Rose of Dusk:** HAHAHAHA oh my god that made me laugh. Why do you dislike Tank? XD ... He's trying SO hard ... ... poor little dummkopf.

**snakeyeslover2:** Indeed... things are changing within his icy little soul ...

**M3D1C101:** Alas, in the darkness, he could have accidentally killed the wrong person!

**DancingInTheSand:** Ze doctor vill let you live... For now. XD I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! My goal was to make that doubel whammy! c: And next chapter will involve ... quite a bit of interesting information. Preparations, revelations. Und memories of Clara...! I believe you shall enjoy the rush for vodka in this chapter, and the interactions between the characters! :3 I hope ze bedbugs continue to please you!

**xxz0eyxx:** You are SO incredibly kind! Thank you so much for the sweet words! c: I'm glad you're enjoying this romp through my imagination! And as far as the pairings go ... *sly grin* ... You'll just have to keep reading and see what happens ...! My goal was to write a story where Richtofen believably opened up as a person... and once that's over with, who knows what else could happen...!

* * *

**Thank you as always for your WONDERFUL reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The zombies return. There is a mad dash for vodka. The Doctor promises to reveal his secrets ... and he delivers.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

* * *

**The Endgame  
**das Endspiel

* * *

The zombies arrived the next morning.

Almost everyone was prepared. Their pockets were full of extra clips, bulging with grenades. Belts were strapped with fresh guns. In the armory, Takeo found an upgraded AK-74u, for which he swapped out his old model. Tank kept his trusty M16 belted on his hip, but also carried another. It was heavily modified, with a base-mounted grenade launcher. Kitty's new ray gun was fantastic. It shot beams of red energy instead of green, and she privately joked to herself about "packing a punch" every time she fired it.

Nikolai, on the other hand, lurked slowly through the halls, crestfallen. His face was sunken and he couldn't focus on anything. Tank constantly had to rescue him. His voice was getting hoarse from screaming at Nikolai to watch his back. It was no use. Without vodka, Nikolai was utterly dysfunctional. Not even a modified FN-FAL could cheer him up.

There was only one thing to do. Tank balked at the prospect, but he had to help his favorite commy.

"It's okay," Kitty said, nodding at him to go. "Find him. I've got Nikolai's back."

So Tank ran through the halls of Siegfried, killing every spare bonejaw along the way. This place was a labyrinth. It was worse than Der Riese. Between all the labs and research facilities, he was perpetually lost. The only thing he'd managed to grasp was the fact that the building was divided into three parts. One wing was weapons, including the armory. The one he knew best was medicine, because that's where they slept. And the third and final wing was the biggest mystery, because there was no obvious reason for its existence. Sure, there were teleporters in a few rooms; but there were teleporters in the other wings as well. As far as Tank could tell, it was a total waste of space.

As he ran across the skywalk that connected medicine and weapons, his ears were pricked for telltale sounds of the doctor. Crazy laughter, German insults, freaky comments about blood; you name it, he was listening. His stomach flipped at the thought of asking him for help again. The last time he'd done that was after he found Kitty.

It was ultimately the thunder gun that gave away the doc's position. Just as Tank scaled down the stairs toward weapons research, he heard the rush of compressed air, the digital click of a reloaded disc. It was coming from the training yard outside. Tank ran through the door, stumbling upon a massacre.

Richtofen stood in the center of the courtyard, bodies flattened all around him. The maggots were still coming, pouring in from an old service road. They swarmed around the courtyard. Screaming, they attacked the doc from all sides. It was relentless.

He was ferocious. Lips curled back in a snarl, stance wide and threatening, he was an impressive figure. Tank had to admit it. And the doc's skill with the thunder gun was something else. As a weapon, it was incredibly awkward, huge and almost impossible to maneuver. But Richtofen took out crowds at a time, twisting and aiming with unbelievable precision. He barely even moved. He'd held his ground for this long already, and he still wasn't about to give an inch.

That's when Tank noticed the crawler reaching out to tear his ankles.

"Hey doc, watch your heels!" yelled Tank, drawing the attention of part of the horde. The doc stiffened and took a deadly step backward, crushing the zombie's face with his foot.

Now Tank was occupied with the crowd he'd accidentally stolen. "Shit," he hissed, unloading a lightning-fast burst of his modified M16. The maggots fell fast, and he blinked, remembering why he found the doc in the first place. "Nikolai's gotta get some vodka," he yelled. "He's too gone to fight!"

Richtofen grunted, taking a shot down the service road. The oncoming zombies flew back, groaning. Then he strapped the thunder gun around his body, and pulled the MP40 from his belt. He jogged over to Tank, glancing at him derisively.

"Follow me," ordered the doc, starting back into the building. Tank rolled his eyes and turned around, obeying. They ran back through the weapons wing, up the stairs to the skywalk. He was taking them to medicine.

"You have vodka in the medicine department?" Tank asked, surprised.

Richtofen sighed. "Of _course _zhere is alcohol in ze medicine ving," he groaned.

They dashed through the labs and corridors, until finally, the doctor stopped. Tank almost ran into him.

"Back closets," muttered Richtofen, nodding for Tank to go into the room.

He frowned. "You want _me_ to get it?"

Richtofen narrowed his eyes at him.

Tank groaned. "Whatever," he said, stepping in. It looked like a storage space, lined with doors. He ran to the ones in the back and started opening them. Dried goods, canned food, medical-looking stuff. Then he stopped dead. The fourth closet was literally filled with bottles of vodka. "What the _fuck_." He reached out and grabbed a couple, shoving them under his arm. "That's disturbing."

"Not as dishturbing as you," mumbled the doc, spiteful. "Now take zhem to Nikolai before he is disemboweled."

* * *

.

* * *

"Takeo!" Kitty yelled. "Look out behind you!"

He twisted around to find a meatsack screaming in his face. With two shots, he snuffed it.

There was a knee-biter crawling toward Kitty, and she took it out with a ray beam.

"Honor to you," Takeo murmured.

"You, too," Kitty said, smiling.

Nikolai sighed, sitting limp in the corner. "I want hellpig honor," he grumbled. "But I need vodka."

Takeo stared at him for a moment, his lips pursed with the beginning of an insult. But right as he was about to spit it out, he stopped. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You are a filthy drunk," he said, condescending. "But without your vodka, you are flat like rice paper." He sighed. "An empty sack cannot stand upright."

Nikolai looked up at him sadly. "I am _empty_," he groaned.

"Well, get ready to fill up!" bellowed Tank, charging into the room.

The three of them looked up in shock, then happiness.

"Did you find some?" Kitty asked, hopeful.

Tank nodded, smiling lopsidedly. "You bet I did. A whole closet full. Pretty fucked, really, but Nikolai's in luck!"

The man in question got slowly to his feet, staring at Tank like he'd just risen from the dead. "You have … my _vodka?_" he murmured in disbelief. Tank pulled two bottles out from under his arm, holding them out.

Nikolai accepted them with trembling hands. "_Bozhe moi_," he murmured, staring at them. He uncorked one and smelled the lip. "Ahhhh," he growled, taking a deep swig.

"He's back in action!" Tank rumbled, smacking him on the back.

With Nikolai on the rampage again, the maggots didn't stand a chance. Between his FN-FAL and SPAS-12, there were so many body parts flying that the others lost count. Somehow, the gore inspired them. They were overwhelmed with a fresh wave of determination, powering through the oncoming horde.

"Ooh-rah!" Tank yelled, rounds from his M16 slicing through the necks of several walkers. "Eat my lead, you maggot-addicts!"

"Nice," Nikolai grunted, knocking a runner of its path. "No vodka for you, hellpig!" Nikolai bellowed, smashing its face with the butt of his FAL. Then he reloaded it, shooting the zombie in the chest.

Kitty ran past him, Takeo close behind. "Getting more ammo for Tak!" she yelled. "Cover us!"

For a while, they kept at it, unrelenting. But it seemed like for every bone bag they slaughtered, three more came screaming out of nowhere. Exhaustion began to set in. Every muscle ached. Their lungs burned from the constant running, chests tight and panting. Tank's eyes were bloodshot, and he couldn't keep them open. Kitty had to knock quite a few zombies off his tail, and then one would inevitably chase her, wearing her down. Luckily Nikolai was full of spirit, and not just in the sense of vodka. He was even saving Takeo's ass by the end of it.

Finally, the crowd thinned. It was a dramatic shift. One moment, there was a thick horde of runners; the next, only a few spitting crawlers. The group paced around the weapons wing, checking to make sure they didn't miss one.

When they were finished, Tank bent over, leaning on his thighs. He took heavy breaths. "Is it just me, or was that way too many maggots?" He groaned, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead.

Kitty shook her head, clutching her stomach. "Definitely too many," she gasped.

"Hey, Kitty. Are you okay?" Nikolai asked, coming up beside her. She reached out to lean on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, trying to grin. "I've just gotta catch my breath."

Nikolai was fine. He smiled around drunkenly at all of them, chuckling. "Maybe you need some of my vodka," he joked.

Takeo shook his head. "Vodka brings honor to _you_. Not me."

Kitty laughed. "I wish it was that easy," she murmured.

"_I _hope the next wave is lighter," Tank growled, coughing.

"It vill only get vorse."

They turned to see the doctor stalk into the room, thunder gun strapped around his chest. His right arm rested on top of it, wrapped tightly in gauze. It was completely red, soaked through with his blood.

Kitty gasped, taking an involuntary step toward him. "Doctor Richtofen!"

He shook his head. "It is nozhing," he murmured, his gaze flickering to hers. Then he quickly looked away, clearing his throat. "Vhat I need now is for you to listen." His eyes traveled over their faces, grave and resigned. "All of zhis is my fault."

Tank frowned. "What?"

Richtofen sighed. "I vill explain in detail later," he murmured. "For now, know zhis: Ze minions vill become more und more numerous, und zhere is no way to shtop zhem. Zhis is vhy I need all of you to equip _Wunderwaffen._ DG-2, DG-3; it does not matter. Pick one, und keep it vith you at all times."

He glanced over at Kitty, who was staring at him in silence. Then he closed his eyes.

"Doctor," muttered Takeo. He bowed deep. "We will stand by you to the end."

Tank frowned. "I want him to explain himself," he growled. "What do you mean this is your fault?"

Richtofen's jaw clenched. He took a deep, calming breath. "I said I vould tell you _later_," he hissed. Then a shadow of pain crossed his face, and he clutched his injured arm. "I must go now." And he turned around stiffly, vanishing down the hallway to the medicine wing.

* * *

.

* * *

The doctor sat on the medicine table in his office, shirtless, his face twisted in pain.

Holding a syringe between his teeth, he unwrapped the gauze from his arm. He hissed as the wound came into contact with the air, stinging. With two fingers he took the syringe from his mouth, and injected it above the laceration.

The flesh of his entire bicep was flayed out, a wide gash that desperately needed stitches. He could smell his own blood. It was everywhere. He was lightheaded with the loss of it. He grinned, chuckling. With any luck, he would die. The thought of the others fumbling about in confusion amused him briefly. Then he frowned.

He picked up a roll of gauze from the tray beside him, wrapping it tightly around the middle of the wound. It held the split skin closer together. Then he retrieved a pre-threaded surgical needle. Slowly, he stitched the top inch of his injury closed, breathing through clenched teeth. Then he slipped the band of gauze lower, so he could continue.

He sutured the entire gash together one-handed, his stitches sloppier than he would have wished. He supposed saving his muscle was probably more important. It bothered him nonetheless.

After dousing the closure with iodine, he picked up a roll of fresh, sterile gauze to wrap it. That was when he noticed the zombie gore that covered the rest of his arm. He frowned at it, picking up a bottle of alcohol to wash it. Then he stopped.

He had a better idea.

* * *

.

* * *

At the end of a day of nonstop zombies, thought nothing could surprise me.

I was wrong.

There I was, minding my own business, washing out my coat in the sink. Then I heard footsteps in the hall. Naturally, I figured it was Tank or Takeo, coming back from their expedition to find showers. So when the steps passed close to the door of my room, I turned to look.

I don't know if it was the sight of so much of him, or the bloody row of stitches covering his arm. Either way, I was so shocked that I froze in place, unable to look away. Of course he noticed.

He didn't even turn to face me. He just shook his head.

"Everyone else is bathing you know," he muttered. "You should do ze same."

I found my voice, choking. "Your arm…"

With the uninjured shoulder, he shrugged. "It vill heal vith time," he said. Then he vanished from the doorframe.

"You know, the fact that everyone else is bathing makes me want to do it even less!" I shouted.

I could hear him laughing down the hall. "Suit yourself," he called back. "I am not ze one who has to _schmell _you."

* * *

.

* * *

They all ended up taking showers, anyway. Even Kitty.

She was pleased to discover that the facilities here were fully equipped. Sure, the research had been confiscated, and many of the laboratories were beyond repair. But the showers were excellent. There was warm, gray water, old soap; even musty towels to dry off with. It was lovely.

Dressed in new clothes from the storage closet, they met in the supply room; where Dempsey found Nikolai's vodka. They all felt oddly fresh, reinvigorated. As usual, the doctor was absent; but the rest of them held a picnic on the floor, feasting on various things they found in the cabinets.

Then suddenly, Richtofen appeared.

He wore something entirely new. Yes, there were the same kind of dark tapered trousers and high boots, but his jacket was different. It was black. Altogether the look was crisper, sleeker; a bit more terrifying, but a bit more beautiful. He even had a new black _schirmmütze_ to match, which he removed from his head as he joined them.

"May I?" he asked, his voice low. Nikolai and Kitty glanced back to see him standing above them, stiff and ominous. Frowning, Nikolai made room for him to sit, sliding his vodka bottles to the side.

Richtofen lowered himself to the floor silently, grimacing at the omnipresent food crumbs. Kitty noticed that his right arm was in a sling, held against his body. He was very close to her. If she moved her arm, she'd touch him.

"I believe ze time has come," he murmured, obviously addressing the entire room. "I told you all I vould reveal ze truth, und I am a man of my word."

Tank scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it," he muttered.

The doctor narrowed his eyes at him, frowning. "Vell zhen, prepare yourself," he snapped.

Kitty glared at Tank across the circle, giving a small shake of her head. He glared back, confused.

"Anyvay," Richtofen continued. "I vant to keep zhis short, as I am very shleepy. But since ze truth is crucial to not only ze preservation of my own life, but yours as vell, I vill start at the beginning."

The tension in the air was palpable as they waited, intrigued. The stony fortress of secrets was finally crumbling.

He closed his eyes, taking a breath. "I vas a top researcher involved in a secret group," he murmured, staring out at them blankly. "Ve created ze _Wunderwaffen_ und ze teleporters. In ze process, I made an extraordinary discovery." He was quiet for a moment, as warring emotions crossed his face. "Zhis discovery vas an alien device," he whispered, closing his eyes again. "Shaped like a pyramid, it vas both mysterious und compelling. Vhen I first encountered it, it _changed_ me… Infected me vith ze desire to _control_ it." He shuddered.

"Uh, doc?" Tank interrupted. "This is all real interesting, but … what do aliens have to do with the bonesuckers?"

"_Everyzhing, _Dempshey," Richtofen hissed, staring at him. Tank winced away.

The doctor pressed two fingers to his temple, refocusing.

"As I vas saying," he snapped, "Zhis device compelled me to control it. My life became consumed vith thoughts about ze pyramid, how it functioned, und how to unravel its secrets." He closed his eyes. "Und vhen ze device vas finally within my reach…" His breath hitched, and he clenched his jaw. "Ze daughter of my enemy became its master," he hissed. He tried to collect himself, inhaling sharply. "All zhis time, I imagined it vas only she who craved my death, she who desired to destroy me. But now," he muttered, glancing at Kitty, "I understand zhat ze pyramid itself is an object of destruction, und chaos. It vas designed to ruin all zhat it touches… including ze one in 'control' of its powers."

Nikolai frowned. "So the hellpigs are aliens?" he asked, confused.

"No," Takeo muttered. "The zombies were created by the scientists." Then he frowned, too. "I do not know why I know his."

Richtofen closed his eyes. "You vere all my experiments," he muttered.

"No way!" Tank yelled, his forehead creasing. "All this time, I've been trying to keep your freaky hands off me … and you've already done it?"

"Zhis is irrelevant," snapped Richtofen. "Vhat you need to know is zhat Samanzha und ze pyramid device control ze minions. Und all zhis time, ze device desired control over me, because I desired control over ze world."

"Shit," muttered Tank.

"By acquiring my psyche," Richtofen continued, "Ze device vould possess a source of infinite chaos." He chuckled. "I am sure you vould agree vith me, ja?"

No one argued.

"And now you don't want to control it," Kitty murmured, looking at him intently.

He glanced at her. In an instant, all of their conversations fit together, flashing between them as one truth.

"I realized zhat ze power I sought vould destroy me," he murmured, looking into her eyes. "My soul vould be completely ruined... Und I refuse to lose vhat little I have left."

Everyone was quiet, processing.

Nikolai grunted, breaking the silence. "So why are there more hellpigs?" he bellowed.

"I believe ze pyramid is displeased vith my rejection," Richtofen muttered. "It worked very hard to convince me to pursue it, und now I have changed my mind. It vants to punish me for zhis. Und ze little girl vants to kill me anyway, creating ze perfect alliance."

"So they keep sending more meatsacks to get us, because we're with you," grumbled Tank, shaking his head. "This is so fucked up. Between aliens, zombies, and a little girl …" He stared at Richtofen, utterly disturbed. "You're the only person on earth that could get involved in this shit."

The doctor actually smiled at that. "Interesting statement, Dempshey," he murmured. "Und zhere are three words I never thought I vould say."

Everyone laughed, eager for some relief. Their hatred was such a daily routine, it took the edge off of the heavy information.

They were quiet for a bit, savoring the release of tension.

Then, Kitty took a breath. "What do we do now?" she asked, sincere.

Richtofen shook his head. "Ze only zhing ve can do," he murmured, getting to his feet.

"Find a vay to destroy ze M.P.D."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _ZHERE IS NONE IN ZHIS CHAPTER, SCHWEIN!__  
_

* * *

...

... WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT ALL OF THAT? HMMM?

Was it as intense for you guys to read as it was for me to write? Do you see why I must go pass out now?! x.x

**Ze Doctor Says: "Vhat do you zhink of my secrets, minions? ... Do zhey ... _excite_ you?"**

**TELL ME ALL OF ZE GLORIOUS WORDS! I SHALL DEVOUR ZHEM!**


	22. The Doctor and the Girl

**To those of you that are reading:**

PREPARE YOURSELVES! ... AGAIN.

... No seriously.

Prepare yourselves.

* * *

**AnonymouseXI:** Never fear! Ze doctor is IN! *revives you* ... and indeed, Samantha is trouble ... and paired with the M.P.D. ... forget about it! Also I love that you were reading in the school library. Fantastic. Sounds like something I would do! XD ... Richtofen ... *sigh* ... He's just wonderful. And he didn't wash his arm with the alcohol because he decided to go bathe instead!

**snakeyeslover2:** If you enjoyed the last chapter, this one's going to make you explode. Into little tiny bits of JOY! ... ... In fact ... I'm absolutely sure of it ...

**xxz0eyxx:** I will definitely try to tie in as much of the easter-egg information as possible! Enjoy this update ... c:

* * *

**Thank you as always for your WONDERFUL reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Kathleen follows the doctor to his office, perplexed by his revelations.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

* * *

**The Doctor and the Girl  
**der Arzt und das Mädchen

* * *

I watched the doctor retreat out of the room.

He looked exhausted. Pale. There were deep purple circles under his eyes, and he seemed brittle, like he might break if I touched him. The voices of the others were muffled and distant as I watched Richtofen walk away, ignoring them. So stiff, so measured. I wondered if he ever relaxed. The clean lines of his uniform made him look even sharper, and I sighed. Talk about being rough around the edges…

Tank was talking to me. I only caught the tail end. "… you think about all of this?"

I shook my head, looking at him for a moment before glancing back at the doctor. "I'm gonna go talk to him," I muttered, getting to my feet. My thighs burned with the effort, and I almost collapsed back down. I had no idea how worn out I was.

"What?" Tank asked, incredulous. "Why?"

I struggled up, finally standing, bending over to massage my legs. "I need to ask him something," I murmured.

Tank scoffed. "Don't we all?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, frowning. "Tank," I snapped. "Stop it."

He was stunned. "What did I do?"

"You're just so _nasty_ about him," I grumbled, rubbing my aching knees.

"Did you hear what he just said?" Tank asked, his voice low. "He literally wanted to take over the world. That's like comic book villain shit. I mean, what the _hell_."

"Yeah," I countered, angry. "And I also heard he changed is mind. Did you miss that part?"

Tank was quiet, looking at me in confusion. "Kitty…" He shook his head, his eyebrows bunching together. "You really want to pay attention to that part instead of all the rest?"

"Yes," I said, defiant. "I do."

"Why?" Tank asked, his voice strained.

I closed my eyes. "Because I know how hard it was for him to say it."

And I turned on my heel, starting after the doctor.

* * *

.

* * *

When I found him, he was outside of his office, opening the door.

He heard my footsteps and stiffened.

"Vhat are you doing here?" he murmured, tired.

Suddenly, I didn't really know. I was quiet, looking at my feet. "I wanted to ask you something," I said softly, realizing I'd forgotten what I wanted to ask. I glanced up at him. He was facing me now, his weary eyes on my face.

He sighed. "Come inside," he said, stepping through the doorframe.

I followed him in.

He walked slowly over to his desk, placing his visor on the broken desktop. I stood awkwardly by the door, watching as he removed his sling. Then he shrugged off his jacket, folding it neatly over a chair. He sat there, unfastening his boots with his good arm. With a sigh, he slipped out his feet, rubbing his black-socked toes. I noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves. "Vhat do you vant to ask me?" he murmured, avoiding my eyes.

I took a breath. "I can't remember," I whispered.

He looked up at me then, a small frown touching his lips. "Zhen vhy are you shtill here?" he asked, quiet.

I shook my head, looking at the floor. "I don't know."

We were silent. I could feel his eyes on my face, examining me. "You vant to know vhy I changed my mind," he muttered, and I heard him stand from the chair. He padded over to me. I saw his socks slowly approaching, finally stopping in front of me. I looked up to find him gazing down at me, resigned. Then I felt his left hand touch my elbow. "Come," he murmured.

He guided me to the back of the room, pressing his hand against a rusty panel. Dim lights flickered on around it, and he stepped back. With a dusty sigh, the wall twisted open. I stared in awe. It was a secret room. Dark wood paneling lined the walls, and the carpet was wine-colored under the dust. Two musty couches slanted to face a large armchair. A coffee table littered with papers sat in the center. It looked professional.

"Zhis vas my private conference room," he explained, stepping over to the armchair. With a sigh, he took a seat. He glanced back at me, nodding to a couch. "Come. Sit."

I walked slowly over, sinking down into the dark upholstery.

He replaced his sling, lifting his bad arm into it. Then he looked up at me intently. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, suddenly aware of the privacy of the space. I fiddled with the collar of my new shirt, smoothed the legs of the pants I'd found.

He grinned. "Interesting zhat you choose to vear men's clozhing," he muttered. "Zhere are many _Helferinnen_ uniforms in ze storage closet."

I shook my head, frowning. "Helferinnen uniforms?"

"Ze clozhing for women during ze war," he explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I saw the skirts…" I felt a pang of sadness for my old ruined dress, discarded in the washroom.

He chuckled. "… und you chose ze trousers."

"I think I'm wearing a lady's shirt and jacket, though," I murmured, looking down at myself. The white collar of the fitted blouse poked up over the top of the jacket, which cinched nicely around my waist. With a little rush of humor, I realized we matched. We were both wearing black.

His eyes were glinting with amusement. "It is certainly interesting to see ze combination of ze women's top vith ze men's bottom," he said, smiling. There was true warmth in his eyes, though; like my eccentricity pleased him. It was a little bit shocking.

I looked away from his face, uncomfortable. "It's easier to fight zombies in pants," I murmured, touching them again. They were tapered like his, bunched at the top.

He sighed. "Vell, soon zhey vill no longer be a problem," he muttered, with a hint of sadness.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean .. How are we going to do it? Can it even be destroyed?"

Richtofen was quiet for a moment. "I've thought of many options," he muttered, closing his eyes. "Vhich is likely another reason ze M.P.D. und Samanzha are so displeased. Zhey have an attachment to my thoughts."

"The voices," I muttered. He nodded. He brushed back his hair. Clean, it was shiny and dark, and in the light, I could see deep bronze highlights behind his graying temples. Then he closed his eyes, taking a sharp breath.

"I've devoted my entire life to finding answers," he whispered. He looked up at me through his lashes. "Now, I vant to destroy ze device zhat could bring me enlightenment. Vhy?"

I blinked my eyes. "Are you asking me?"

He looked at me, his eyes tense. "You said to me zhat perhaps zhere are some questions zhat cannot be answered," he murmured. "Zhat some zhings are simply impossible to explain."

I frowned, trying to remember. "That sounds like something I would say," I muttered to myself.

"You did," he said, staring at me. His eyes glittered with something live and terrifying. "Und do you know who else said zhat to me?" he whispered.

I shook my head, my heart pounding. "Who?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"_Sometimes we aren't meant to know the answer,_" he murmured. "Zhat is vhat she told me as ze light left her eyes; as I cried to God to tell me _vhy_." His gaze never left my face, growing more and more intense. "Vhy vould He take her away from me? How could He let zhis happen?"

"Clara," I whispered.

He closed his eyes, and my breath hitched. There was a tear glittering on his cheek. "She vas so beautiful," he sighed. "Even in death."

_Ze death is so beautiful,_ echoed his voice in my mind.

"You saw her die?" I asked, my voice strained.

He opened his eyes to look at me again, through damp lashes this time. The answer glowed within them.

Before I could stop myself, I asked it. "How did she … ?"

He shook his head. "Before her death, I vas merely an intelligent, inquisitive boy. After … I vas twisted." He closed his eyes. "I vill not tell you how she died," he hissed.

_Her death was what twisted him?_

I was quiet, unable to form a thought.

He sighed. "I promised never to forget her," he murmured. "Und I didn't. Until I touched ze M.P.D." His eyes hardened now, distant with anger. "For years, I vas consumed vith it. I could zhink of nozhing else. Und I forgot her." His jaw clenched and he closed his eyes tightly, exhaling.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at me again.

"Zhen _you_ appeared," he murmured, leaning forward, lifting a hand to his mouth. His fingers trembled. "Zhis girl vith black eyes zhat made my heart twist."

My heart throbbed.

"I vanted to destroy you. You were interfering vith ze plans I had constructed so _carefully_, ruining everyzhing. But vhen I imagined your death…" His breath hitched, and his eyes flickered between mine. "All I could zhink of vas _her_. I pictured ze light leaving your eyes, und zhey became her eyes. You made me remember," he sighed, taking a shaky breath.

I couldn't breathe. My chest was tight and nothing was making sense. "But… why…"

He ran his fingers over his lips, closing his eyes. "Once I remembered her, I remembered myself," he whispered. "Who I vas _before_. Und I realized zhat ze M.P.D. vas stealing everyzhing I held sacred. My precious memories, my lingering humanity." He looked up at me again, his eyes wild. "Even my greatest treasure," he hissed. "My intellect."

I was leaning on my knees, rapt with interest. We stared at each other, overwhelmed.

"You don't want to lose the rest of your mind," I whispered.

He closed his eyes. "Und so ze M.P.D. must be destroyed."

I ran a hand through my hair, catching my breath. This was so much to process. I wasn't even sure I'd caught everything. When I refocused on him, he was looking at me, his eyes tense. They flashed over my face, searching. He pressed his fingers against his lips. "How is your vound?" he asked quietly, his eyebrows gathering.

"Um, it's healing," I murmured, pulling up my sleeve to look at it.

He stood up from the armchair and walked over to me, taking my forearm in his good hand. His fingers were warm. "Ja, it looks good," he muttered, examining it. He pressed his thumb close to the scab, testing. The pain was mild. I didn't even flinch. I looked up at him. His eyes were on my face, gauging my reaction. "No pain?"

I shook my head.

His eyes softened. "_Gut_," he sighed.

My heart was pounding. For some reason, I couldn't look away.

He leaned over, lowering my arm back into my lap. Then he smoothed the sleeve down with his hand, running his fingers over the spot that covered my wound. His face was very close. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet mine again. They were very green.

"Vill you go now?" he murmured, pulling away. It was more of a question than a demand.

I took a breath, getting to my feet. He was still very close to me, standing only a step away. "Yes," I whispered. My legs were shaking. My chest felt tight. I closed my eyes, exhaling. Even my breath trembled.

"Is somezhing wrong?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head, glancing at him briefly. "No, I'm fine."

I collected myself.

We left the conference room in silence. He pressed the panel to close the wall, his eyes never leaving my face. Then he walked with me to the door of his office. Just as I lifted my hand to open it, he stopped me.

"Kazhleen," he murmured, his voice shocking. "I vant to ask you somezhing."

I turned to look at him. He loomed over me as always, but somehow, it didn't scare me anymore.

"Go ahead," I muttered, unable to look into his eyes.

He was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke, so softly that it was almost silence. "Vhy do you do zhis?"

My eyes flashed up to meet his, and I frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Find me," he murmured. "Shpeak to me."

I looked between his eyes, confused.

He gazed down at me. "Pursue my conversation," he murmured.

I blinked. "Because… I want to," I muttered.

"Vhy?" he whispered, mystified. His eyes were soft. It was unbearable. I had to look away.

"I don't know," I hissed, staring at the floor.

His fingers slipped under my chin, making my heart jump. They were warm.

"Look at me, Kazhleen," he murmured.

Trembling, I looked back up into his eyes. They glanced between mine, warm and powerful. My heart throbbed, and he stepped closer. Took a breath. Ran his fingers slowly down my neck. "Vhy do you seek me out?" he whispered, watching his fingers brush across my skin.

I shivered. I didn't even think. I couldn't. Everything was heavy, moving slow.

"Because you're amazing," I whispered, breathless.

I closed my eyes.

Neither of us spoke. Time stopped around us, still and silent. We were suddenly on the edge of something, trembling, about to fall. My heart was pounding, and I could hear him breathe. Could he feel it too? Could he feel this shift, this opening rift? This terrifying abyss that was tugging us in?

He slipped his hand around my neck, cradling the back of my head.

When I opened my eyes, his face was a breath away.

"_Küss mich,"_ he breathed.

So I did.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** ___... ... ... ... ... ... kiss me ...__  
_

* * *

...

...

...

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... Vhy vould you read und not REVIEW?! ... zhis does not please me ..."**


	23. Dangerous Yearning

**To those of you that are reading:**

... I'm just going to keep saying "prepare yourselves" from here on out ...

This chapter contains a dash of vaguely dom/sub eroticism, so ... if you're not into that, then I suggest leaving?

But just for the record, I can assure you that no one is doing anything they don't want to do... *hurr*

Also ... uh ... I know this is a bit late for reference, but I imagine The Doctor as like late thirties? Perhaps 37-39? And Kathleen is college-aged, like 21.

* * *

**snowstormcat:** YES, YES INDEED. Pretty unbelievable! And now everything's all complicated all over again ... ... Indeed, I doubt Tank will be pleased if he finds out about the contents of this chapter ...

**WickedIntentions:** Ohoho did you not?! OH DEAR! XD ... Well, I hope it was believable, and I hope you enjoy this subsequent chapter ...! And how DARE you accuse me of such OUTLANDISH behavior ... ;D ... I feel like there's a (slightly dangerous?) sexual monster hidden somewhere inside of the doctor ... but it rarely manifests as such, because he doesn't seek out those kinds of interactions. Indeed, I feel like if someone tried to get all up on him, he'd be really angry and displeased ... but I think if he's the one in control of the situation, he's ... a force to be reckoned with ... hurrrr. ANYWAY thank you as always! And I hope I continue to bring it to the table!

**M3D1C101:** Heh heh heh ... :)

**snakeyeslover2:** GOOD! :D Prepare yourself ... this next one's a bit intense ...

**DancingInTheSand:** THEY DID AND IT'S SHOCKING, RIGHT?! AHHHH. The doctor asked for a kiss, Tank's in the dark and Clara's still a mystery ... it's just a huge mess! Hahaha. At least Nikolai has his vodka! But I believe everything shall be revealed at long last ... and indeed, the characters are growing together, which will be good for all of them: especially in the fast-approaching final battle! I tried to show their relationships for you! :D ... "Und ze Doctor is confused ... vhat is zhis talk of cutie? ... ... NEIN. I AM NOT CUTE. I AM DEADLY. DO NOT TOY VITH ME... I vill have to send ze bedbugs to destroy you in ze night ..."

**Rose of Dusk:** Ze Doctor says: "Mmm... Pleasurable death... how delicious..."

* * *

**BLAHHH I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH. c': YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. EVER. Thank you as always for EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Edward and Kathleen are overwhelmed. THE VOICES! ... And then she can't get to sleep.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

* * *

**Dangerous Yearning  
**gefährliche Sehnsucht**  
**

* * *

The base of her skull was fragile, warm against his hand.

He leaned in close, so close that he could smell the delicate fragrance of her skin. It was a subtle scent, both raw and refined, exclusive to her biology. He breathed deeply of it, savored the beautifully flawed aroma of her humanity. She opened her eyes, slowly. They glittered up at him like black gems.

It was rare that his mind went blank.

In that moment, it did.

"_Küss mich," _he breathed, unthinking.

And, unthinkably, she touched her lips to his.

His fingers combed up into her hair, stiff, trembling. With that deadly hand, he held her close, tasting her. Amazing, the pleasure that flooded his body. It was like fire, igniting him from within. He kissed her more insistently, and she shuddered against him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. It was only this moment.

She stumbled back, gasping, her cheeks flushed and bright. "Doctor," she murmured, the tip of her nose touching his. Her eyes were heavy, dark, and he gazed into them, kissing her bottom lip. She shivered and held him tighter, twining her mouth with his. Everything was warm. He slid his fingers down the back of her neck. Then he broke the kiss to taste her skin, grazing his teeth against her throat.

She made a noise then, a deep noise, low and delicious. Her fingers stiffened against his back, and she pressed up against him. He grunted at the contact, backing her against the door. It clanged loudly, and she tensed at the sound, breaking the trance.

They stared at each other, pressed so tight together. Her eyes filled with panic, and her face crumpled. "Oh god," she gasped, stiffening against him. She started to push away.

"Leaving vill not change zhis," he murmured, hoarse.

She shivered. "What _is_ this?" she whispered, looking at him with strained eyes.

Something feral crossed his face. "Desire."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't…"

"You do," he hissed, and he moved closer. She stared up at him. "I feel it," he murmured, his eyes flickering over her face. He leaned in, and when he spoke, his lips touched hers. "Do not lie to me," he whispered.

She trembled, her eyes fluttering shut. "Please," she murmured, pressing her forehead against his. "I don't know what I want."

He took a sharp breath, pressing her back against the door. "Yes you do," he growled, and he kissed her roughly.

She groaned against his mouth, grabbing his shoulders. He shuddered, pushing against her. She pushed back. A low noise rumbled in his chest, and he slid his hand down her body, hooking her leg around his waist. Her breath hitched and she looked up at him.

His eyes were hooded, locked with hers. He pressed his hand along the back of her thigh, grinding against her. "Vould you deny me?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No," she panted. Her body quivered.

He inhaled, looking down at her. "_Gut," _he grunted, kissing her, tasting her mouth with his tongue. He shifted his body, pulling her leg tighter, and she moaned.

"Richtofen," she gasped.

"_Edward_," he hissed, kissing her ear.

"Edward," she sighed, and he shivered. His hips rocked up against her. Her breath was hot against his neck, fast and shallow, making him senseless. He covered her mouth with his lips to put a stop to it, dangerously close to tearing off her clothes. How _easy_ it would be.

_Do it._

He gasped, jerking away. She slumped against the door, flushed and panting, staring at him in confusion.

He stalked over to his desk, jaw clenched. They come now. Of course.

_Grab her. She's waiting._

_Look at her face._

_Do it._

He closed his eyes, sitting in his chair.

"Doctor Richtofen?" she murmured, and he heard her begin to cross the room.

"_Shtay avay_," he snapped, turning his back to her.

_Why won't you do it?_

_You're afraid. Coward._

Her hand touched his shoulder and he winced away from it. "I said to _shtay avay from me!_" he hissed.

"Did I do something?" she mumbled, pain in her voice.

He sighed. "No," he muttered.

_She'd hate you anyway. She'd hate you afterward._

_Just like Clara did._

He hissed, pressing his hand against his forehead.

Behind him, Kathleen took a breath of realization. Her arms slipped slowly around him, hesitant, and he shivered. Then he felt her lips briefly touch the back of his neck. "Don't listen to them," she muttered. Then, tentatively, she ran her warm hands down his shoulders. It was heavenly. He was unused to this kind of affection. Generally people reserved such gestures for those who didn't terrify them, and he rarely qualified in that category.

"Zhey are impossible to ignore," he snapped, rubbing his temple.

She was quiet for a moment. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No," he whispered quietly. "But it may be wise for you to do so."

She was quiet a moment longer. He heard her take a breath, like she wanted to say something. But whatever it was, she let it go, and he listened as she walked across the room. Her shoes tapped along the floor, stopping at what was presumably the door.

"Goodnight," she murmured, her voice strained.

"_Gute Nacht_," he sighed.

* * *

.

* * *

I stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind me.

Nothing seemed real anymore. Once again, I was struggling to believe anything. Yes, I'd accepted that I'd crossed realities. I'd even accepted that an alien device was manipulating time and space. But now, for some reason, I couldn't accept the most obvious thing of all:

That I wanted Dr. Richtofen.

I squeezed my eyes shut. My head spun. I'd been having this fling with Tank for almost as long as I'd been here, but all of those moments combined couldn't compare to what had just happened. I leaned against the doctor's door, melting at the very thought. Who knew that _Richtofen_ could get me going like that? My heart throbbed as I imagined his smoldering green eyes gazing down at me, unraveling me as he shoved me up against the door. This door. I sucked in a breath.

Come on, Kitty. Remember who this is. Think about the bad things, like how _terrifying_ those smoldering eyes can be. And how powerful he is, how merciless. He could kill you with his bare hands. Hold you completely still. And kiss you with that incredible mouth…

_Shit._

I shook myself, walking quickly down the hall. I couldn't think like this. Everything about it was wrong. I mean, really; of all the stupid ideas in the world, hooking up with the Doctor had to top the list. It just had to. Or at least make a highlights reel or something. Seriously.

Doors flashed by as I tried to talk myself out of this _yearning_. Think about why it's bad. What about Tank? You like _him_, right? My face twisted as I thought about our last interaction, right before… I squeezed my eyes shut and hissed. _Geez_. Come on. You're gonna see him in about twelve seconds. Tank. Handsome, American, blue-eyed soldier boy.

And I smiled.

With Tank, everything was warm. His roughness was comforting, rugged and wonderful like a heavy wool blanket. I wanted to wrap myself up in him, and never let go. He was something I understood. Protective, reassuring. The fire keeping me safe on a cold winter's night.

Then I shivered.

The doctor was sharp. Breathtaking. Dangerous. Everything about him was terrifying, spinning out of control. His edges were ragged, bloody, tearing me apart. He ripped me open, made my senses raw. There was nothing safe about him. Nothing I understood.

I stared at the door to my room, taking a breath. Then I opened it.

Tank was asleep. He was sprawled out on the bed, shirtless, wearing only the German trousers he'd found after his shower. I looked him over, trying to transfer my feelings to the understandable candidate. Yes, he was sexy. Now that he was clean, it was more than easy to want him. He rolled over, grunting in his sleep, and I watched the heavy muscles ripple across his chest. His face was so relaxed, blonde eyelashes pressed against his cheeks. Strong, manly, somehow sweet; there was no reason I shouldn't yearn for _him_.

I took off my boots, unbuttoned my jacket. I dressed down to my shirt and underwear, slipping into bed with him. He stirred at the addition of me, smiling sleepily. "Hey," he rasped, slipping his arms around my waist. Then his eyes widened as he realized what I was wearing. He blinked. "Woah," he mumbled, hoarse with sleep. I blushed, grinning, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I thought you were mad at me," he rumbled, kissing my nose.

I shook my head.

"Well, fuck," he grumbled. "Wish I wasn't achin' from my head to my toes…"

I chuckled. "I'm sore, too," I murmured, nuzzling against his neck.

"Never thought I could hate the maggots more," he groaned, squeezing me close.

I just tried to lose myself in his arms, in the safe feeling. It was so sweet and warm. Familiar. Something I could trust. Something I could predict. I snuggled against him as he fell quickly back to sleep, so exhausted from the day's fighting that even my half-clothed body couldn't tempt him awake.

How could Richtofen have the _energy_ to hold me like that?

My breath stopped. No. Don't think about that.

But I couldn't stop. The images were flashing through my mind, unbidden. His eyes, his lips, his hands, all over me. No. Tank had even better eyes, even sweeter lips, even stronger hands. But it wasn't true. All of my memories of the doctor mashed up and twisted, reforming, making him suddenly irresistible.

All of his sharp angles turned into long, wiry muscles. Now the thought of his terrifying broad shoulders and deadly, surgical hands made me writhe with a very different kind of fear. I _wanted _him to examine me now. I wanted those eyes to search my body, careful and calculating. And I wanted him to touch me in every possible way.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

Maybe, when I woke up, this would all be a terrible, terrible dream.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _Goodnight.__  
_

* * *

OH GOD IT'S ALL A MESS NOW AND NO ONE KNOWS WHAT TO DO.

... QUICK, BRING IN THE ZOMBIES TO DISTRACT THEM ALL.

... Wait, that's not a good idea either.

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Bring me ALL of ze reviews. BRING ZHEM TO ME! ... ... ****... UND I AM _NOT_ SHEXY. ... unless I vant to be ..."**


	24. Trapped

**To those of you that are reading:**

Oh god ... shit's getting real again ... real complicated, real fast.

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPENNN. BLARRRGHHHH. ...

And how is this all going to end up over the next few chapters? ... I honestly don't know! D:

* * *

**Rose of Dusk:** ... heheheh.

**snakeyeslover2:** Hmmm ... well, perhaps we will succeed in exploding you someday ... some day ... XD ... "UND I AM NOT SHEXY."

**DancingInTheSand:** OH MY GOSH HOW DO YOU KNOW MY THOUGHTS...! ... AHHH. Keep reading on, my dear... the flashbacks shall pour forth ... but first, some business must be attended to! Also: You should ALWAYS squeal in Pizza Hut! Hahaha. "A little crawling minion... I VANT ONE!" xoxo

* * *

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH. Oh my gosh. I can't stop writing. I'm supposed to be packing for a plane flight and I CAN'T STOP WRITING!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

This is the beginning of the end, and it takes Kathleen by surprise.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

* * *

**Trapped  
**gefangen

* * *

I woke to the sound of a gunshot.

The door to the room was torn off its hinges, and Tank was shirtlessly fending off a walker.

"Get back, you maggot-addict!" he growled, kicking it away and shooting it in the face.

I leapt out of bed, snatching up my clothes. As quickly as possible, I wriggled into the trousers and threw the jacket over my shoulders. "Shit, Kitty, this thing just broke through!" Tank hissed, kicking the corpse away. "I thought we were goners!"

"It's okay," I said, fastening a belt around my waist. I'd found it yesterday in the closet with the uniforms, and it fit me snugly. I looped my M16 through it, picked up my ray gun, and ran to his side. "I'm up. Go get your shirt on and I'll cover you."

I stood in the door, keeping an eye out for other meatsacks. A couple limped through the hall, and I took them out. I could hear Tank shuffling into his boots and jacket. "Shit," he muttered again, fumbling around. "When I'm done, you get your shoes on," he muttered. "Damn they're early today."

"Richtofen did say they'd get worse," I murmured.

My heart stopped at the thought of him.

_Fuck._

Focus. Shoot zombies. Don't think about that.

"Okay," Tank grunted, running over to me. "Go boot up."

I backed into the room, dashing over to my boots. I zipped them up fast, lacing the top. "Do you need more ammo or anything?" I asked, my voice tense. "I stocked up before we ate last night, but I don't know if I have enough."

"We can make a run to the armory if we have to," Tank muttered. He shot a couple of runners. "Let's get out of here before we're cornered."

We ran out into the hall, checking around corners. "Should we get everyone else up?" I asked, breathless.

Tank nodded. "Good idea," he muttered, jumping over to Nikolai's door and banging loudly.

"What?" yelled Belinski, throwing open the door. He was almost naked, dressed only in briefs. I was shocked at the contrast of his soft white belly and tough, muscular arms. I blinked, jerking back around toward the hall to cover them. I was learning way too much about everyone's bodies lately.

"Pigs are out early," Tank explained quickly. "Suit up and get out."

Nikolai grunted, turning back to grab his clothes and vodka. Tank and I took out any approaching meat bags, tag-teaming. We could hear lots of fumbling behind us, and liquor sloshing around in a bottle. But after the events of the previous day, we let him drink as much as he needed, gladly giving him the extra time. Vodka was like fuel to him.

Next, we ran to fetch Takeo. He was already awake, fully dressed, and equipped with his weapons. "A warrior never sleeps," he said sternly, joining us out in the hall. Tank stared at him in admiration for a moment, then we all dashed toward the room we'd camped in yesterday.

It was ideal, because all of the entryways were easily visible, and one part of the room bottlenecked the maggots so they could be quickly taken out. We took our posts, cocking our weapons, checking to make sure grenades and tactical supplies were easily accessible.

"Ready?" Tank asked, looking around at all of us.

I saluted.

Takeo bowed.

Nikolai grunted.

"Here we go," rumbled Tank.

It didn't take the maggots long to find us. Soon, they were pouring in, corpses littering every doorway. Black zombie blood splattered us head to toe. Tank's face was twisted into a permanent grimace, the veins in his neck bulging. Nikolai barely had enough down time to swig his bottle, and even Takeo looked stressed. To make matters worse, I was losing it. It'd barely been an hour, but after everything that happened yesterday, I was draining fast. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"You guys," I panted, "I'm not gonna make it today."

Tank glanced over at me, his face crumpled. "Shit," he hissed. He took out a few that were approaching, then ran over to me. "Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head. "I'm just tired from yesterday; there's no way that's gonna fix itself."

"Maybe we can cover you while you sit a corner and take 'em out," he suggested, frowning.

I shrugged, shooting a zombie that was coming up behind him. "That's probably the best option," I muttered.

He gestured over to one side of the room. "Go over there and we'll try it."

In the corner, I sat, keeping an eye on my surroundings. It was actually a pretty good idea. From my position, I could cover the guys while they covered me. We lasted a little bit longer this way, holding our ground, until the next bad thing happened.

Takeo collapsed.

"Shit, Tak!" yelled Tank, running over to him. He pulled him up off the floor. Then he threw Takeo's arm over his shoulder, dragging him across the room to his post. He sat him down against the wall and twisted around to keep shooting.

"We're falling apart," I hissed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Tank growled, rampaging at the overwhelming crowd. "I wish I had the doc's thunder gun."

_Shit. We didn't get the Wunderwaffen._

"Tank," I groaned. "We were supposed to get wonder weapons."

His face fell. Then he suddenly looked determined.

"Then that's what we're gonna do. You think you can run to the armory?"

I took a breath. Then I nodded. "I could manage that," I said.

"Alright." He pulled Takeo up. "Come on, Nikolai!"

I led the charge, while Tank dragged Takeo behind me. Nikolai covered our butts. He was still going strong. I wished I was powered by vodka. Luckily, between the three of us, we somehow managed to make it to the armory. Only one crawler touched me, and that was on my boot.

We piled into the room. Tank grabbed a thunder gun, Nikolai found a DG-2, and I grabbed a gun that looked like a hairdryer. There was a walker wandering around the back of the room, so I aimed the gun at it and fired. A blast of cold air rushed against my face, and I watched as the zombie froze solid.

"Woah," I murmured.

Well-armed, we camped in the door of the armory for the next few hours, taking out the dead that passed by. When someone ran out of ammo, the others covered him while he fetched it. It was a good deal, probably the best considering the circumstances. But one thing nagged at the back of my mind.

Where the _hell_ was the doctor? We hadn't seen head or tail of him all day. After all the talk last night of destroying the M.P.D., I knew I wasn't the only one who expected him to find us and drag us into some kind of plot. There was no doubt in my mind that he had one. So why didn't he show up?

I ignored the other reason I was worried, because it disturbed me.

"I like this weapon," Nikolai bellowed, electrocuting a row of walkers.

Tank chuckled. Then he blew the corpses out of the hall with a blast of thunder.

"Together, we are force of nature!" laughed Nikolai.

The three of us cracked up, sitting there in the middle of hell with side-splitting laughter. Tears actually came to my eyes. Then a runner got up in our faces, screaming. I scrambled away on my butt, freezing it. Tank stared at me. Then he started laughing so hard he broke down into a coughing fit. Nikolai smacked him on the back, and he choked, which made me double over again, too.

"Imbeciles," Richtofen scoffed.

My heart caught in my throat and I blinked the laughter out of my eyes, looking up at him. He was glaring down at the lot of us with utter loathing. I noticed that he was avoiding my face. Tank snorted. "Life's short," he chuckled. "Gotta make the most of it."

The doctor narrowed his eyes. "Get up and follow me," he snapped. "All of you." He turned around stiffly, and I noticed that he was carrying a large satchel, strapped beside his thunder gun. He wasn't wearing the sling on his right arm anymore.

Tank urged Takeo to his feet, throwing him over his shoulder again. "Where we headed?" he asked.

"Just follow me_, Dempshey_," hissed the doctor. "Is everyone finished making fools of themselves?"

Nikolai nodded. "I think so," he grumbled.

We started off down the hall, towards the wing that Tank called a waste of space. None of us really knew what it was for, but obviously Richtofen did. He was walking with deliberate purpose. There was nothing unsure about his stride, nothing rushed. And every time a bonesucker showed up, he calmly blew it away with the thunder gun.

"Where are we going?" Nikolai finally asked, upset.

"Ve are going to test one of my plans," muttered the doctor. "Und if it does not work, ve vill try anozher."

"Plans?" Tank asked.

Richtofen inhaled sharply. "To destroy the M.P.D." he snapped.

"Right," mumbled Tank.

I was uncharacteristically quiet. I knew it wasn't like me, but I couldn't think of anything to say. My heart was pounding and my legs were aching and I couldn't focus on anything except the doctor's back. Luckily, Tank was taking out most of the zombies on our tail, so I didn't have to worry too much.

When we made it to the Waste of Space wing, Richtofen took us through the first door to the right, slamming it shut behind us. I noticed there was a teleporter in the back of the room.

"Isn't closin' the door a bad idea?" Tank muttered. "They're just gonna pile up and break through."

"Und zhat is vhy I have ze Zeus Cannon," snarled Richtofen, glaring at him. "Now pay attention. You are not ze colleagues I vould have chosen for myself, but even four airheads such as yourselves are capable of providing opinions." He narrowed his eyes, his tone derisive. "Or so I vould imagine."

Then he lifted the satchel off of his body, opening it. Inside of it were three strange devices. He pulled one out, displaying it. "Zhis is ze Gersch device," he murmured. "Ze purpose of it is to create a shmall singularity, vhich has ze ability to transport ze user to anozher place, almost like ze teleporter. Except, ze destination is far more difficult to control." He set the Gersch device aside. "I have modified it to create a stronger singularity, through vhich a significantly larger object could be transported."

He reached back into the satchel, ignoring Nikolai's blank stare. This time, he pulled out a cone-shaped object, which looked like a mini warhead. I gasped. He looked at me for the first time since he'd found us, grinning. "Yes, zhis is a shmall nuclear varhead," he murmured, his eyes flickering between mine. I ignored the electricity that rushed between us. "I created it myself, und I doubt zhat even ze M.P.D. vould be able to resist it." I stared at it in horror as he put that aside, too.

Finally, he removed the last device. It also looked like a bomb, but … strange. "Zhis is a prototype," he explained. "Ze DG-4. A veapon designed to be even more powerful than ze H-bomb." He placed it down carefully. "Zhis is my last resort," he muttered.

Tank gave a low whistle. "Damn, doc," he muttered.

"I vant to send ze nuclear varhead to ze moon first," he explained, gesturing to the teleporter in the back of the room. "It should destroy ze approximate radius of ze moon base, und, vith any luck, ze M.P.D."

"Well shit, go on and send it up there," Tank said quickly, anxious.

"_Nein_," Richtofen hissed. "Zhere is something zhat must be addressed first." He took a breath, then looked at me. "Kazhleen," he murmured, and I gave an involuntary shudder. "Destroying ze M.P.D. vill directly affect you. If you vish, before I send ze varhead, I can … attempt … to send you back home."

My heart stopped.

_Oh my god._

"How?" I whispered.

The doctor shook his head, looking at me with solemn green eyes. "I can only attempt," he muttered. "Und I cannot guarantee anything. You may end up … home, or you may end up somevhere completely unexpected. I have no vay of knowing how to send you to your … destination."

I couldn't catch my breath. This was too much to process right now. I was exhausted, covered in zombie shit, lost in his stupid, horrible, wonderful eyes, and completely overwhelmed with confusion. "I'm not ready to make this decision," I gasped, my eyebrows bunching together.

"You must," Richtofen snapped.

Tank looked between us, perplexed. "Uh, why is the M.P.D. messin' her up, too?"

I closed my eyes. "Look, I haven't explained this to you guys because it's just … freaky, and I don't even understand what's happening." I ran a hand through my hair. "But here goes. I'm… from a completely different place."

"Anozher reality," Richtofen muttered.

Tank frowned. "What?"

I sighed. "I'm from another America. In the future. The M.P.D brought me here somehow, through space and time."

Everyone was quiet for a second.

Nikolai suppressed a burp.

"The comic book shit never ends," Tank finally said, disturbed. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"Und so you must decide," interrupted Richtofen, focused only on me. "Do you vant to attempt ze transportation? Or do you vant to shtay … here?"

I stared at him. "I don't know," I whispered. "Where would I end up?"

The doctor shook his head. "Zhere is no vay of knowing," he murmured. "Und as you know, ze M.P.D. is very malicious. It may vell be to your advantage to simply shtay here und forfeit ze chance to return. Ze pyramid may use ze transporter to send you anywhere, any time. Any reality."

My face crumpled in despair.

What the hell was I supposed to do? Did I even have a choice?

My chest clenched and I felt hot tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Send the warhead," I murmured, closing my eyes.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: **Zhere is none, you Dummköpfe._  
_

* * *

... D:

OH POOP.

EVERYTHING JUST EXPLODED AND HE HASN'T EVEN SENT THE BOMB YET.

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... Ze reviews ... Zhey are so WUNDERBAR ... Almost as glorious as ze explosions ...!"**


	25. Mad Rush

**To those of you that are reading:**

This chapter is long, intense, and it was even shocking for me to write.

I honestly had no idea what was going to happen next. It just ... happened. I was a conduit.

And the parts that will shock you were probably the same parts that shocked me... ... D:

Also once again bear with me if there are any errors/unclear parts ... I'm submitting this in a hurry so that you can read it while I'm flying!

* * *

**Rose of Dusk: **OOH-RAH! :D

**snowstormcat: **Indeed; I would've made the same decision, too. I don't want to end up somewhere random! Especially not when I've finally gotten used to a place! There's certainly a lot of stuff in the works ... Lots of big things that would change the fate of many things!

**WickedInentions: **As always, your words make me speechless. I'm so glad you're enjoying the ride! Indeed ... I'm a bit of a tease when it comes to romance vs battles ... I can't decide which one I like better, either! X3 I shall be updating my mini-spinoff pretty soon as well ... and I can't wait to hear from you again!

**M3D1C101: **Hahahaha. I say "oh poop" quite often in real life ... XD

**DancingInTheSand: **YOU ARE. YOU PSYCHIC, YOU. And as far as my story amazing you ... AHHHH I LOVE YOU THAT IS SO SWEET. I just ... I can't even ... I have no words. c:

**snakeyeslover2:** I agree. Although ... she does tend to frustrate him... perhaps in more ways than one ...

* * *

**Please keep gracing me with your lovely words and thoughts! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The battle intensifies, and it becomes a battle no one anticipated.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

* * *

**Mad Rush  
**Raserei

* * *

Dr. Richtofen looked into Kathleen's terrified eyes, and his heart ached with a twinge of empathy.

Interesting. That was a rare emotion.

"Are you sure you vant to shtay?" he asked, his tone sharp.

She stared at him, red-eyed, a tear dampening her cheek. But she nodded.

"Just do it," she murmured. "I want to stay here and make sure we destroy that thing. Besides, I'd rather be with you guys than some random place I can't control. Even if it does mean I can never go home." Then she smiled at him sadly. "I wasn't anyone important in my reality, anyway."

He sighed. "Very vell zhen," he said quickly. "I vill go program ze teleporter."

He walked across the room, bending over and stepping into the machine. The electrical interface was dusty. He brushed it off, opening it and activating it. Lights slowly flickered to life. After waiting a moment for it to warm up, he entered a series of codes. He was aware of the eyes of the others on him, watching him with avid interest. Nothing made him angrier than being watched.

"Shtop vatching me," he snapped.

They all twisted around, staring at the walls and ceiling.

He turned back to the panel, inputting the last sequence.

The teleporter whirred to life, prepared for the transport.

"_Gut,_" he murmured. He entered a code to set the time of activation, giving him a few minutes to arm the weapon. Then he stepped out, walking to his small array of mass destruction. He picked up the warhead, carefully accessing the controls. Everyone was watching him again. He sucked in a breath and ignored them.

Orange lights flickered to life around the tip of the cylinder. He wrapped his fingers around the end, twisting gently. A digital sound echoed through the room, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kathleen flinch.

"Ve have time," he muttered, holding the ticking bomb. "Calm yourselves."

"How much time?" whispered Kathleen, looking at him.

His eyes were tense. "Four minutes."

He walked slowly over to the teleporter, carrying the armed nuclear weapon. Crouching down, he leaned over to place it in the center of the teleporter. He removed his fingers carefully. Then he stepped away, joining the others to observe the teleportation.

It was a tense minute. All of them stared at the bomb in anticipation. Everyone was panicked except for the doctor, who looked alive with hidden excitement. His eyes were flaming with pleasure at the implementation of his plan, and the prospect of destruction.

Finally, they were deafened by the loud sound of the teleporter's activation. It made everyone jump. They squinted as blinding white light filled the room, then watched as the nuke was enveloped in beams of purplish static energy. Richtofen's heart pounded. He was breathless.

Then the light faded, and the teleporter rippled with heat. The bomb was gone.

The others looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Holy fuck," Tank grunted. "I thought it was gonna blow on us."

Stone-faced, Nikolai pulled out his vodka, downing half of it.

Takeo blinked, leaning against the wall. "May this purify our souls," he murmured.

"What do we do now, doc?" asked Tank, tense.

Richtofen began preparing the Gersch device. "I am not sure how to verify vhether or not ze plan succeeds," he muttered. "If ze M.P.D. is destroyed, I may feel its presence leave me." He shuddered at the thought. "Zhat vould be glorious," he murmured. "However, it may have permanently altered my mind."

While Richtofen walked over to the teleporter, entering a few more codes, Nikolai frowned at him. "So what do we do?" he grumbled.

"Ve can destroy some minions," the doctor suggested. "Prepare your _Wunderwaffen."_

* * *

.

* * *

Without the thunder guns, we would have been toast the minute we stepped out of the room.

Sure enough, the zombies had piled up around us, pressing against the door. When we opened it, five tumbled in. Luckily, Richtofen had his Zeus Cannon armed and ready. With a snarl, he unloaded a powerful round that sent most of the crowd zooming away down the hall. It was amazing to watch.

Since we'd left Takeo behind to recuperate, we closed the door firmly behind us, camping around it. There were so many runners now. No more walkers. And the crawlers were completely gone.

"Ze M.P.D. is _displeased_," Richtofen observed, taking out a row of them. "I vonder if ze veapon has exploded yet."

"You said four minutes, right?" Tank asked. "I think it's definitely been four."

The words had barely left his mouth when the oncoming crowd of zombies froze. All of them stopped, simultaneously.

I stared in shock. "It worked," I whispered.

Richtofen narrowed his eyes. "Do not be so sure," he murmured. The zombies twitched, moaning. Still, they stayed in one place. Tank lifted his gun to shoot them, but the doctor raised his hand, irritated. "_Nein,_" he hissed. "Vatch zhem."

Then the doctor crumpled to the floor, clutching his face in both hands.

I watched in horror as an inhuman scream left his lips and he writhed on the floor, seizing.

"_Shit!" _Tank yelled, crouching down next to him. "Someone get over here and help me!"

Nikolai stumbled over.

"Grab his legs," Tank ordered, and Nikolai lurched over on top of Richtofen's knees, holding them together. Tank got behind his head, grabbing the doctor's hands and pulling them off his face. He clawed out at the marine, shrieking. Tank wrestled Richtofen's arms down by his sides, and laced his own arms around the doctor's chest, holding him still like a straightjacket. The three of them shuddered on the floor, jerked around by Richtofen's uncontrollable movements.

The doctor was still screaming like a murder victim. His eyes were wide open and there was a vein bulging in his forehead. He struggled hard against his captors. Then a horrible demonic voice escaped his mouth, chilling me to the bone.

"_I hate you, Uncle Edward."_ Richtofen's lips formed the words, but they weren't his own.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Get _out_ of me," he hissed, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. "Kazhleen," he gasped, shocking me. "Kazhleen, teleport ze Gersch device."

_Me?_

_I was the only one left._

Takeo was out, and Tank and Nikolai were restraining the doctor.

Yes. It had to be me. It was meant to be me.

Richtofen struggled against something else, either the voices or another wave of screams. Then he gasped again, breathless, staring at me wildly. "On ze side," he choked. "Ze switch." He closed his eyes. That was all he could get out before he started seizing again.

I hesitated for a moment, so disturbed by his pain that I couldn't move.

Then I twisted around, crashing through the door to the teleporter room.

Takeo stared at me as I ran to the Gersch device, fumbling it up into my hands.

"The war outside intensifies," he mumbled.

I stared at the sides of the circular weapon. It looked like a fat Frisbee. Yes, there was the switch; big and obvious. I left it unflipped, running into the teleporter. The panel was still open. I squinted at it in confusion. The lights were on all around it; one was flashing in the bottom. Then there was a large switch on the right side.

Did he mean to pull _both_ switches?

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the switch on the teleporter, jumping out. Sure enough, the deafening noise started filling the room. Heart pounding, I flicked down the switch on the Gersch device, throwing it into the teleporter like it had burned me. It clanked against the metal, shuddering and making a terrible noise. Blue static energy surrounded it. It started to split open, and my heart stopped in my chest.

Then, suddenly, it was gone.

I blinked, taking a breath.

Takeo made a low noise behind me.

As soon as I found my feet, I ran out of the room. Tank and Nikolai were still holding Richtofen, who was thrashing and screaming hoarsely.

"I did it," I gasped, my voice weak. "I did it."

"You rock, Kitty," murmured Tank. He smiled up at me. His face was red and shiny with sweat from restraining the doctor.

I bit my lip. "I hope it worked."

The zombies were still petrified around us, an undead audience for the pain of the doctor. He managed to control himself again for a brief moment, gasping for breath. "Arm ze DG-4," he choked. "Like ze nuke." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Get _out_," he whispered. His strength was waning.

Tank nodded at me to go, and my heart throbbed.

I ran back into the room. Takeo watched me.

Remembering the doctor's caution when handling the prototype device, I picked it up carefully, carrying it to the teleporter. Did I need to enter more codes? I stared at the panel in confusion. I definitely wouldn't be able to do that. Then I noticed that the switch had reset itself. Perhaps the doctor had pre-set the coordinates, and now I simply had to let the machine cool down before I pulled the switch again?

The teleporter was still steaming from transporting the Gersch device. I touched the wall, and it was warm.

"It will calm shortly," murmured Takeo.

I nodded at him. Then I looked back down at the odd device in my hands. It seemed to vibrate. How had Richtofen armed the nuke? He twisted the end of it, but he'd opened something before that. I stared at the DG-4, completely lost.

"The dragon sleeps," Takeo suddenly whispered.

I glanced at him.

_The teleporter._

I walked back over to it and stood by the panel.

Well, here goes nothing again.

I took a deep breath. Then I gripped the tapered end of the DG-4 with my fingers, twisting gently. It clicked around, making a digital noise just like the nuke. I heard ticking. Shit, it worked! I put it gently on the floor, flipped the teleporter switch, and jumped out before the static surrounded me. The noise was so deafening that I had to hold my ears. I turned around just in time to see the device disappear.

It was gone. I'd done it.

I'd done _something_, at least.

My heart was pounding as I ran out to tell the others.

"Done," I gasped, my chest tight.

That was when I noticed Richtofen, limp and silent in the others' arms.

At the sight of my face, Tank spoke up. "This happened about a minute ago," he explained. His eyes were grave. "I'm not a doc, but even I know he's not breathin' right."

Nikolai was staring at the doctor's face with a look of horror. "He just passed out," he bellowed.

The zombies were still inert, standing there like groaning statues. I fell to my knees beside the unconscious Dr. Richtofen, grabbing his face in both of my hands. "Shit," I groaned. He wasn't moving at all. I put my ear beside his mouth, and I could barely hear him take a shallow, rattling breath. My heart thumped, painful in my chest. "We've got to get him somewhere and give him something," I choked.

Tank hooked his arms under Richtofen's, lifting him up. "Jesus, he's heavy," Tank groaned. "And I thought he was _skinny._"

Nikolai shouldered one of the doctor's arms, and Tank took the other. "You've gotta go get Tak," Tank muttered. I stared at them for a moment, then twisted around to fetch the last member of our team.

He was still sitting against the wall, looking up at me as I walked into the room.

"I'm here to get you," I said, bending down beside him.

He reached up and threw his arm over my back. "This imposition dishonors me," he grumbled.

I hefted him up to his feet, helping him out the door. "Well, it honors me to help you," I murmured, smiling. He grunted. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see his face soften.

We made our way slowly toward the medicine wing, keeping an eye on the petrified zombies. They were scattered everywhere. It was so strange to see them standing there, completely still. And suddenly it was easy to tell just how _many_ of them there were. Scores upon scores.

It seemed like it took hours, but finally, we made it.

"Where should we take him?" Tank asked, addressing me like I was in charge.

I frowned, thinking. Where would he want to be? Where could I find something that might help him?

"His office," I said quickly.

Takeo nodded. "Home brings comfort to a weary soul," he murmured.

We trekked slowly down the hall to his office door. Takeo helped me open it, still leaning against my shoulder. We piled into the room, group by group. I sat Takeo down at the doctor's desk, then turned around to help Tank and Nikolai with Richtofen himself.

"We need to get him on top of this," I muttered, walking over to the medical table. I dragged it out into the middle of the room. Nikolai hefted up the doctor's upper half, and Tank quickly grabbed the lower. Then they eased him onto the tabletop, gentle as a team of medical technicians.

That was when he groaned, stirring for the first time. We crowded around the table, staring down at him.

"Doctor Richtofen?" I murmured.

He grimaced, his face twisted in pain. "Adrenaline," he rasped, coughing.

"Where do we get it?" Nikolai asked.

I thought, frowning. "Have any of you seen refrigerators? Like, a lot of refrigerators in a room with medical stuff?"

Tank nodded. "Yeah, I'll take you there."

We ran down the hall and into a room filled with instruments. Scalpels, syringes, giant horrible scissors. And a row of small refrigerators in the back, faintly glowing, filled with tiny glass ampoules of medicine. I ran over to them, looking at the labels.

"Shit," I hissed. "These are all in German."

_Of course._

"Wait," Tank yelled. "I found it." He opened a case, pulling out a couple of the tiny glass containers.

I walked over to him, frowning. "How do you know it's adrenaline?" I asked.

He held up one of the containers. It was clearly labeled in German: _Adrenalin._

His smile could have melted icebergs.

We ran back to the doctor's office, medicine in tow. He'd rolled over onto his side, and his eyes were open, watching us come in. He glanced over at his desk, and we followed his gaze to see a tray of instruments. I went over and grabbed it, placing it on a stool nearby. Richtofen took a rattling breath. "Syringe," he gasped.

I stared at the mess of instruments on the tray. Yes, there was a syringe. There were a few syringes. One of them looked like it was sealed, so I figured it was the best bet. I picked it up, showing it to the doctor. He moved his head down slightly, a weak nod. Then he lifted his eyes to meet mine. Until this moment, I'd never seen him look terrified.

"You," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Tank held an ampoule out to me. "He wants you to do it," he muttered.

I looked into Dempsey's blue eyes, accepting the medicine. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," Tank mumbled.

I broke off the neck of the tiny bottle, like I'd seen Richtofen do before. Then I removed the seal from the syringe, dipping the needle into the adrenaline. My heart was pounding. I pulled back the plunger, withdrawing all of the liquid into the barrel. Then I held it needle-up, and flicked it with my forefinger.

Tank whistled. "_Hello_, _nurse_," he said, smiling. I grinned back, glad for the humor.

Then I pushed the plunger up a bit, squirting out a thin stream of medicine.

When I turned back to Richtofen, he was looking at me with soft, pained eyes. I walked up beside him, grabbing his hand. "Where do I inject it?" I asked softly. He glanced down at his arm. I tried lifting up his sleeve, but he closed his eyes, bunching his eyebrows. I stopped, looking at him in confusion. If I couldn't lift his sleeve, then how did I …

I put the barrel of the syringe in my mouth, and grabbed the front of his jacket, unbuttoning it. I shoved it off of his shoulders, throwing it to the floor. Then I unbuttoned his undershirt, pulling it off of one of his arms. I pulled the syringe out of my mouth, holding the tip of the needle to his shoulder and glancing at him for reassurance. He looked at me unblinkingly. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the needle into his arm. Then I pressed the plunger in a tiny bit, watching his eyes. I hadn't even injected half of the liquid when he closed them, shaking his head. I pulled the syringe out quickly.

He gasped, his breath coming back, hunching up into a sitting position. We all stared at him, tense, as he coughed violently and clutched his chest. His face twisted with the effort of his body's response to the adrenaline. Finally, he relaxed. He took deep breaths, trying to regulate.

"Zhank you all," he rasped, weak.

Tank scratched the back of his head. "No problem, doc," he mumbled.

"As Takeo would say… It was my honor!" chuckled Nikolai.

Takeo grunted in the corner.

I was silent, staring at the doctor's face. He glanced at me briefly, then looked away. "Help me to my feet," he wheezed, and Tank and Nikolai eased him off of the medicine table. They held him up as he found his legs. "Ve must assess vhether or not ze device is destroyed," he whispered.

"Don't you think you should rest?" Tank suggested. "I mean … you were almost gone."

Richtofen closed his eyes. "I must see ze minions," he gasped.

So we took him out into the hall, where, sure enough, all of the zombies were petrified. Aside from the odd spit or hiss, they were completely still.

"Interesting," Richtofen murmured. "Bring me to one."

Nikolai helped him walk up to one of the maggots. He was inches away, and it didn't so much as turn toward him. Then he reached out and touched it. It still didn't move.

"Strange," muttered the doctor.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

Richtofen shook his head. "I shtill am unsure," he rasped. "Take me outside."

We exited the building, everyone carrying or being carried by another. It was dusk now, just starting to get dark outside. Unconsciously, we all walked faster, searching the sky for the moon. The building was in the way, so we stepped out farther into a courtyard, finally finding the waning white circle in the sky.

I don't know what I'd expected. Maybe a giant crater I'd never seen before, or fire, or something to show what had happened. But there was nothing. Just the same moon, glowing three fourths full. Richtofen sighed.

"As I expected," he said, hoarse. "Ve cannot see ze detonation zone from zhis distance. I suppose now only time vill tell … alzhough I am encouraged by ze fact zhat ze voices have not spoken to me since I regained consciousness."

"That was scary as shit," Tank said quietly. "It was like you were possessed."

Richtofen nodded. "In many vays, it _vas_ a possession," he murmured.

Thoughtful and silent, we slowly made our way back inside. Tank and Nikolai dropped the doctor off in his office; I helped Takeo get to his own room. Then, realizing I was ravenous, I went off to find some food. On the way, I warily dodged the stiff, upright bodies of the undead.

What worried me was the fact that they were all still standing, like they were waiting for a command.

I shivered at the thought.

The supply room was still stocked with various edibles. I snatched a can and opened it, eating the contents without really tasting. It was beans or something; some kind of vegetable. But my mind wasn't on the food. It was on just about everything else.

Where in my life back home would I have ever even _touched_ a weapon more powerful than a nuke? Let alone sent it to the moon and _detonated_ it? Or held a syringe, and injected a man with adrenaline when he was on the verge of death?

My chest clenched. I walked back to the closet, grabbing a couple of cans. Then I filled one of the old empty ones with the tap water we'd been drinking. I gathered everything into my arms and headed off down the hall.

I had to put everything down to open his door.

He was sitting at his desk, his back to me, still and silent.

"You are later than I expected," he muttered, moving something across his broken desktop.

I blushed, picking up all of the cans and bringing them over to his side. "I figured you might be hungry. And thirsty." I pulled a stool over and sat on it.

He turned to face me. His eyes were sunken, but brilliant as always, measuring me. He closed them, and the shadow of a grin touched his lips. "Interesting how different one evening is from ze next," he said quietly. Then he opened his eyes to look into mine again, unblinking.

My heart throbbed. "You could have died tonight," I muttered, picking up one of the cans and opening it. I ripped off the lid a little too roughly, jamming a spoon into the contents.

He smiled, watching me. "I never vould have believed zhat even _Dempshey _vould help me shtay alive," he chuckled. I handed him the food, and he took the tin in one of his trembling hands, glancing back up at my eyes. "Und you are in disbelief as vell," he observed.

I shook my head. "It's just everything that's happened," I murmured. "It's impossible to believe."

He sighed. "Perhaps."

We sat in silence as he ate the contents of the first can, and then the second, washing it all down with the third. I collected the empty containers, putting them on the floor. He was quiet, deep in thought, staring at the crack in his desk. When he finally spoke, it was surreal.

"I vould have died tonight if not for you," he murmured.

I shook myself. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Everyone helped. I never would've been able to carry you in a million years."

He closed his eyes. "Ze thought of you, Kazhleen," he said quietly.

My breath hitched.

Then he chuckled, continuing. "Disregarding ze fact zhat if you had left through ze teleporter, ve vould have all perished at ze hands of ze minions."

I grinned at that. "I guess I was meant to stay," I muttered, looking down at my folded hands.

"I believe you vere," he murmured. I looked over, and found his eyes searching my face. They flashed, and he took a breath. "I have a request," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.

His eyes flickered. "Shtay vith me tonight."

I blinked. "Um…"

"To observe me," he murmured.

I frowned. "Observe you?"

He nodded. "Und tell me if you hear me shpeak in my sleep. Or if anyzhing happens."

I took a breath. "Okay."

Richtofen chuckled.

"Und so ze Doctor becomes ze Patient," he muttered, grinning.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: **Adrenalin. ... _  
_

* * *

...

...

...

Are you as dead as I am?

I mean, I finished this chapter, and I'm about to go pass out immediately. D:

IT EXHAUSTED ME.

...

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... ... *cough* ... I need your medicine ... ... in ze form of REVIEWS!"**


	26. Fever Dreams

**To those of you that are reading:**

Greetings from way up North! :D

I made it safely to my destination, and have been working diligently on a chapter for the past couple of days!

This one was a bit harder to write; it involves a significant amount of delving into the Doctor's backstory ... so it took me a bit longer.

* * *

**WickedIntentions: **First off, I must address your amazing review on chapters 23/24, which I didn't have time to address a couple of days ago. I LOVED IT. And I love that you couldn't decide which was hotter. XD And indeed; who would choose random space-time when Tank and the Doctor are already there for the picking? c; I'm also glad you enjoyed my long, exciting chapter 25. I hope I can live up to it with my subsequent chapters! :3 And I can't wait to hear your thoughts about them as well! Thank you, as always, for the lovely words and encouragement!

**Zombiegirl777: **Hello my dear! Welcome to the fray! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for your immense kindness! I'm blushing right now... I'm so flattered you love my character as well as my interpretation of "the guys!" And as far as my story keeping you on the edge of your seat ... OH MY GOODNESS. *huggles* I'm just ... utterly speechless. I can't wait to hear from you again, and I hope you keep reading!

**Noname: **Your wait is over!

**1337: **Here you go!

**M3D1C101: **Don't worry ... they won't be frozen for long ... D: PS: Here's your update!

**xxz0eyxx: **INDEED, THERE ARE SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT MUST BE ANSWERED! Don't worry ... We've got a little ways to go ... and I'm sure that everything will become apparent! Much confusion still needs to be sorted ... and was the M.P.D. destroyed? ... hmmm ...

**snakeyeslover2:** I thought that was totally a comment he'd make! I'm glad you liked it! c: And yes... I couldn't let our dear crazed Doctor die ...! I love him too much to kill him. ... Although, that whole sequence was really shocking to me. I didn't even plan to write it. It just ... happened!

* * *

**You guys make me jump for joy every time I read your reviews. I thank you so much for the inspiration and suggestions! I added the missing review-responses for last chapter, too; so be sure to go check that if you left a review that I responded to!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Richtofen has some intense dreams about his youth. When he wakes up, he has a lot of feels, and Kathleen gets caught in them.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

* * *

**Fever Dreams  
**Fieberträumen

* * *

He sat on the old mossy stone wall, waiting for her.

Between his fingers, he held a fresh daisy; her favorite flower.

Dark bronze locks of hair fell around his face, and he brushed them back. He hated his hair. It was thick and stubborn and never stayed where he put it. To make matters worse, he was growing taller. His legs ached all the time, his face looked thin, and no matter how much his mother fed him, he never filled out.

"Edward?"

He perked up at the sound of her voice, twisting around to see her. So beautiful, as always. Her blue dress was crisp and bright against her sleek black curls. Then he noticed she was crying.

His face crumpled, and he scrambled up off the wall, forgetting his daisy. "Clara, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing to her side. She shook her head, her eyes screwing shut. He reached out to comfort her, but she stiffened and pressed her hands against her face.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped. "Papa's gone." She sniffled, pressing her hands tighter.

He grabbed her fingers with his, pulling her hands away from her face and holding them tight. She kept her eyes shut a moment longer before opening them to stare at him. Her cheeks were damp. "What do you mean?" Edward asked, looking at her with wide green eyes. "Where has he gone?"

"To war," she mumbled, her lip trembling. Her voice was shaky and soft, and her hands trembled in his. "He's gone to fight in the war," she sobbed. "He's never going to come back."

His heart hurt. She was hysterical, overcome with sorrow; but she was probably right. Yes, their village was small, out in the country, separated from the aching urban areas. But even out here, word of the war was grim.

"Come here," he murmured, slipping his arms around her shoulders.

She fell against him, weeping.

Then the colors of his dream changed.

Clara's body turned to mist, slipping from between his arms. He frowned, snatching after her, and noticed that his hands looked different. He held them out in front of his face, examining them. They were shifting, growing larger, turning from the hands of a boy into the hands of a man. He looked down at his legs. The knobby knees of his boyhood were gone, replaced with the virile muscle of adolescence.

He was in the lavatory of his old preparatory school. Interesting.

"Hey, Richtofen," grunted a boy. "I know you're excited to get home and see your old sweetheart, but for the love of God, could you spare the mirror?"

Edward twisted around to see his old classmate, Uwe Koenig, staring at him spitefully. There was a flash of humor in his brown eyes as he stepped up beside him. "Does she even know you're done?" Uwe asked, grinning in that old handsome way of his.

"I was thinking of surprising her," murmured Edward. He hadn't chosen to speak, hadn't even thought about it. The words just erupted from his mouth. He was surprised at the sound of his own voice. It was so young; the voice of a teenager.

"You're terrible," Uwe laughed. "You haven't seen her in seven years, and you're just gonna show up out of the blue?" He shook his head. "Good thing science has nothing to do with women."

Edward chuckled, flashing his eyes at his friend. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Uwe," he said, shaking out his damp hair.

Uwe scoffed. "You know who the _real_ salutatorian is," he said, quirking his thick eyebrow at Edward in the mirror. He brushed back his russet hair, looking haughty. "I stepped down for you on purpose. After all, you need _something_ to brag about."

Edward smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. His face was young, healthy, glowing; the face of an accomplished eighteen year old boy, proud of his life. He brushed back his damp, dark blonde hair, looking at the sharp line of his jaw, the wiry muscles of his neck. His naked shoulders were broad and freckled, taught with the muscle of youth, and his skin was fresh and unscarred. He lifted his gaze to meet his own eyes. They were intensely green, captivating and intelligent; filled with curiosity and wonder.

His heart throbbed, and he looked away. He'd forgotten what it was like to feel handsome.

Suddenly, he was somewhere else; the old mossy stone wall of his childhood. He sat upon it, anatomy book open in his lap. The crisp sleeves of his fine new suit crumpled as he turned the pages, only half-focused on what he was reading. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, staring down at the book, his ears perked for something else. Someone else.

"Excuse me?"

An involuntary grin spread across his face, and he lowered his head to hide it.

"Um, sir? Excuse me?"

He glanced up through his lashes, keeping his face hidden. A beautiful young lady was walking up to him, the fine green skirts of her dirndl swishing. He noticed that her sweet face was twisted into a frown. She brushed back her thick black hair and perched her hands on her hips, leaning over to look at him.

"I'll have you know that this is my late father's private estate, and you are trespassing," she said, her voice sassy and almost threatening. He bit back a laugh. "If you don't leave, I'll bring one of my brothers to escort you." She brushed a glossy curl out of her face, leaning closer. "I'd recommend leaving before that happens," she snapped.

"I'd be happy to see Fritz or Imre," he murmured. "It's been too long."

She was quiet, still trying to make out his face while keeping a distance. Her eyebrows bunched together. "You know my brothers?" she finally asked, her voice gentler.

He nodded, glancing up at her through his lashes. "I know you, too," he said softly. His heart throbbed in his chest, and he slowly lifted his face, brushing back his hair. He looked deep into her sparkling black eyes, taking a breath. "And somehow, you're even more beautiful than I remembered."

She stared at him, a curl falling down against her cheek. She brushed it back with a trembling hand. "Who…"

His own hands were trembling as he flipped to the back of his anatomy book. Buried deep within the pages was a dried daisy, wrapped with a blue ribbon. He could feel his cheeks flush as he gathered the stem of the pressed flower between his fingers, carefully pulling it from the pages. He held it out to her, biting his lip.

She gasped, stepping close. Her eyes filled with tears. "Edward?"

His lips quirked into a grin.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Her tears dampened his cheek. "I thought you'd gone away forever," she murmured, holding him tight. He could feel her lips beside his ear. "I thought you were never coming back."

He wrapped trembling arms around her. She smelled like grass and wildflowers, just like he remembered. "I had to see you again, Clara," he mumbled, his breath hitching. His heart felt like it might leap out of his chest. He pressed his cheek against hers, closing his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

She pulled away to look at his face, her eyes flickering between his. "You do?"

His heart stopped, chest clenching. He took a breath. "More than anything," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

Her breath caught and she stared at him. "Do you mean that?" she asked, breathless. He pressed the dried daisy into one of her hands. She pulled back to look at it, touching the fragile petals, the frayed blue ribbon wrapped around its delicate stem.

"I've always loved you," he murmured, reaching up a trembling hand. He twined one of her curls between his fingers, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. He gazed into them, his heart pounding. "You make me a better person," he whispered. "A good person. I could never be that person without you."

Her eyes were tense, thoughtful. "But you _are_ a good person," she murmured. "A wonderful person." Her arms slipped down to his shoulders, and she leaned in close. "You're amazing, Edward," she whispered, and he could feel her lips against his. He closed his eyes, pressing his mouth against hers.

She turned to mist again, slipping out of his arms. He gasped at the loss of her, his chest tight.

"_Edward?"_

He squeezed his eyes shut, frowning. Bring Clara back.

"_Doctor Richtofen? Can you hear me?"_

Someone touched his shoulder. He was suddenly aware of a throbbing pain behind his eyes.

"_Scheiße,"_ he hissed, pressing fingers against his temple. Squinting, he slowly woke up, registering his surroundings. He was on the couch in his conference room. There was a musty blanket on top of him. He thrust it back, sitting up, and his head spun violently. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes.

"You might want to take it easy," murmured Kathleen from somewhere close by. "You had a rough night."

He opened his eyes to glance over at her. She was sitting on the couch beside him, and she looked pale, exhausted. Her hair was gathered over one shoulder, dark against the white of her _Helferinnen_ undershirt. She yawned, closing her eyes. But when she opened them again, he noticed they were alert, watching him intently.

"I see zhat you followed my instructions," he muttered, frowning.

She frowned back. "And you're unhappy about that?"

His eyes flickered between hers, noting the dark circles. "Did you shleep at all?"

She shook her head. "Every time I nodded off, you'd start moaning again."

"Ah," he sighed. "Indeed. Und I moaned most of ze night?"

She nodded, yawning again.

He tried to rouse himself from the couch, slipping his feet onto the floor. His head spun again, and he gasped. Kathleen was immediately beside him, her arm around his back. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her face was level with his shoulder, her cheek almost touching it.

"You can lean against me if you need to," she offered, her voice quiet.

He closed his eyes, pressing his feet against the carpet, testing his legs. They were sore. "I need to reach my desk," he murmured. "Ze medication for my injury is stored zhere."

She nodded, lifting his arm so that it was draped over her shoulders. "On the count of three, we're gonna stand," she muttered. "One, two …"

They both lurched to their feet. Richtofen swayed a bit, clenching his jaw. He glanced down at her again. She was quiet and solemn, holding him steady. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were stony. "Zhis experience has changed your opinion of me," he muttered, tense.

She looked up at him, her eyes tight. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, taking a step forward. She followed. "You pity me now," he murmured.

As they continued into his office, Kathleen was silent. The only sound was their sock-covered feet, padding across the floor. Finally, she spoke. "It's not pity," she said quietly. "I just … wonder what you were like _before_."

"Und you regret ze fact zhat I changed," he muttered.

She helped him over to his desk, and he sat down. There was a stool nearby, so she pulled it over, taking a seat. He felt her eyes on his face, studying him. "It's not even that," she murmured, thoughtful. "I'm really just sad… about everything that's happened to you." She searched for his gaze, but he turned away.

His chest ached with something unfamiliar.

Defeat.

"You see me as a veakling," he whispered, stone-faced. Fury boiled in the pit of his stomach. Why should he care what she thought of him? Why should he doubt himself? This was the danger of trust, the danger of investment in other human beings.

"Never," whispered Kathleen. "I could _never _see you as weak."

He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he turned to face her. A bitter smile spread across his lips. "It vas so easy to believe zhat vhen I could threaten you," he murmured. "But now your harm is vhat I vish to prevent, not inflict."

Her eyes flickered between his. "You don't have to be cruel to be strong," she murmured, leaning closer.

"Malice is a part of me, Kazhleen," he hissed. He closed his eyes, pressing a hand against his forehead. "It became a part of me long ago, vhen I realized ze truth about humanity."

"I thought the M.P.D. made you cruel," she said softly.

He shook his head. "Ze men who killed Clara did," he snapped, taking a sharp breath. "After zhat, ze cruelty smoldered vithin me, vaiting for ze chance to erupt." He rubbed his temple with two fingers, frowning. "I controlled it," he hissed. "I controlled it vell. I put my violent energy into my education, und research to help humanity. Zhen Doctor Maxis enlisted me into Group 935. I believed in ze discoveries I vas making. Believed him vhen he said it vas for the betterment of ze human condition." He scoffed, his face crumpling. "It vas all for naught," he whispered.

They were both silent for a moment. He could hear her breathe, quick and shallow.

"Doctor Richtofen," she murmured. "You terrify me."

He shivered with pleasure, frowning against it.

"But you're also amazing," she continued, her voice the softest whisper. "A terrifying, amazing person."

"Vhy do you say zhat?" he hissed, glancing over at her. "Vhy do you _keep_ _saying_ zhat to me?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Because it's the truth," she whispered, wringing her hands together in her lap.

Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged over and grabbed her face in both of his hands. It was a shocking, powerful gesture. His thumbs pressed into her cheeks, his fingers gripped the back of her skull, and she stared at him in panic.

"_Nein_," he snarled, livid. Her black eyes flashed with terror. "Do not say it again."

She swallowed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I won't," she murmured.

He looked at her terrified face, and his heart throbbed. His fingers slipped down through her hair. He watched them thread through her dark, tangled locks, and he trembled. "You make me so _confused_," he hissed, leaning closer. He could feel her breath on his lips. It made him shudder. "I vish I could hate you," he whispered, breathless. "I vish I could stop _vanting_ you."

His breath hitched, and she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. They stared at each other in silence.

A loud knock echoed from the office door.

They both twisted around to face it.

"Uh, doc," murmured Tank, his voice muffled on the other side. "You might wanna come out and see this."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: **A choice curse, and "NO!" ... of course._  
_

* * *

...

...

...

Hmmmm ... so he has feelings after all ...

... and now Tank has a chance to do some reciprocal interrupting. XD

...

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Bring me all of ze reviews ... ALL OF ZHEM! ..."  
**


	27. One Small Step

**To those of you that are reading:**

My boyfriend is trouble. He distracts me from my writings with temptations such as ... playing Zombies for five hours. D: We've been quoting Richtofen for the past two days everywhere we go. I think people are scared of us. I mean, who wouldn't be? ... our favorite is this one:

"Ze Doctor is coming! ... Like ... I am going to your location ...!"

Hurr hurr hurr. So dirty.

ANYWAY, enjoy this update my lovelies! I can't wait to keep writing this story ... I thought it might be over, but it keeps surprising me!

**EDIT:**To whom it may concern: Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing forty.

* * *

**DancingInTheSand:**He is indeed easy to feel for. And do not worry; there is still some more incredible zombie action in store for us! As well as incredible adventures ... ! I'm considering writing a story about Richtofen/Clara when I'm done with this one... maybe a short one about their past? We shall see! Thank you as always for your words my lovely! c:

**snowstormcat:**I SHALL NEVER ABANDON YOU! c: I'm so glad you loved the chapter! And yes ... things are getting quite intense ... and even more confusion awaits! ... as well as the MOST INTENSE THING EVER!

**WickedIntentions:**I have indeed thought a lot about why Richtofen would be so fascinated with death ... and what could have twisted him so deeply that he became even more fascinated with it. I really am considering writing more about what I feel to be his backstory ... of course, with my little romantic addition of Clara. c: And Tank is quite a rascal. ... as is apparent in this next chapter as well. XD ... And if you thought that one was a tease, wait till you read this next chapter! :3 Thank you as always for your kind words and your inspiring encouragement!

**Zombiegirl777:**Your predictions are CORRECT! Read on, my dearest! And you will see that more adventures await ... perhaps the ultimate adventure ... ! I think I really do need to write that short story about Edward and Clara ... Just to make it an official thing. Especially since everyone seems to dig the backstory so much! I never expected such a positive reaction! :3 *noms ze cookie*

**M3D1C101:**YOUR REVIEWS ARE FANTASTIC AND I LOVE THEM! :D Can you believe that the doctor has feels?! AHHH! And yes ... if it's not Richtofen interrupting Dempsey, it's the other way around! XD

**snakeyeslover2:** Hehehehe ... so you understand Richtofen's dirty, dirty mouth ... X3 And indeed, I'd hoped this chapter would be a little bit of a shocker ... in his weakened state from his breakdown, he reveals a bit too much! And quickly attempts to put his wall back up. These past few days have taken a toll on him, that's for sure! Read on, my dear, and see the glorious conflict!

* * *

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They keep me going on this story, and make me want to write more!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Nothing is ever as simple as it seems.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

* * *

**One Small Step  
**ein kleiner Schritt

* * *

Richtofen stood in the door to his office, still and silent.

"Zhey are all gone," he murmured.

I stepped past him, joining Tank in the deserted hall. He stared at me, dumbfounded. "What the hell does this mean?" he muttered.

"It means ze M.P.D. is still functional," Richtofen hissed, pressing his hand against his forehead.

Tank frowned. "So … all of those bombs and shit … did nothing?"

The doctor shook his head. "Nein, I believe zhat zhey must have had _some_ effect." He sucked in a breath. "Othervise I vould not have suffered ze physical ramifications." He closed his eyes, shaking his head, and he swayed against the doorframe, catching himself with his left arm. I jerked back toward him, feeling responsible, but he narrowed his eyes at me. "I do not need your assistance," he murmured.

Even Tank looked worried. "You sure? You don't look so good."

"I vill be _fine_," he hissed, stepping back into the office. He glared at both of us. "Do not dishturb me," he snapped. Then he closed the door behind him.

We stared at the door, frowning.

"You think the maggots are gonna come back?" Tank muttered, scratching the back of his head.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, there's no way of knowing, right?"

Tank shook his head. "Are they regrouping or something? … This is so fucked."

"I know," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. I was exhausted. If they came back in full force today, I was definitely a goner. Tank frowned, noticing my puffy eyes and dark circles, and he stepped closer to me.

"Woah, Kitty," he said, staring into my face. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Right on cue, I yawned a huge yawn.

Tank wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's get you to sleep," he murmured, nudging me down the hallway. I followed, reluctant. "I guess the doc had you on nurse duty or something last night?"

I nodded again, so tired I couldn't think. "He asked me to watch him."

"I figured," Tank grumbled.

I blushed involuntarily. "I don't know why," I muttered. "I'm a shitty nurse."

Tank smiled a little. "Hey," he murmured. "If I get all messed up, will you be _my_ nurse?"

That made me laugh. "Sure, Tank," I chuckled.

When we made it back to the room, he held the door open for me, and helped me over to the bed. I didn't even bother to undress. I just climbed into it fully clothed, the world quickly going foggy around me. I'd barely touched the mattress when I passed out, falling into black, dreamless sleep.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kitty," Tank murmured. "Kitty, you need to get up."

I squinted open my eyes, frowning. "I've only been asleep for a minute," I groaned.

Tank's blurry face shook back and forth. "You've been out for a few hours. Sawin' logs and everything." He chuckled. "But you need to get up now." I felt his hands wrap around my shoulders, pulling me upright, and I tried to wake up. It was so hard.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled.

"I know," Tank said. "But we've gotta get moving."

I blinked, shaking myself and throwing my legs off the side of the bed. Tank helped me down, handing me my jacket and my boots. I took them wordlessly, still too tired to think. Somehow I managed to put them on, and when Tank handed me my gun belt, I buckled it around me.

"Good," he grunted, checking to make sure I was fully equipped. "Don't worry, they're still outside. But I want you ready just in case."

"Shit," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." He walked over to the door, peeking out. "Yeah, coast is still clear. You ready to go?"

I nodded, trying to shake myself awake again. I walked up to his side. "Do we have a plan?"

"Dunno," he muttered. "The doc's still in his office, and he said not to bother him, so I'm not gonna. Tak and Nikolai are out in the hall waiting for us."

"Guess we better go meet 'em," I sighed.

We walked out into the hall, which was still zombie-free.

"'Ey, Sleeping Beauty," Nikolai chuckled, winking at me. I scoffed, and he grinned.

"Even the strongest warrior needs his rest," murmured Takeo. He was down at the end of the hall, peering through a doorway. I walked over to his side, craning my neck to peek outside. A horde of bonesuckers was approaching through the courtyard, moving at a steady pace.

"That doesn't look good," I muttered.

"Nope," grumbled Tank, coming up behind me. "You think it's time to go disturb the doc?"

Nikolai grunted. "I will get him," he growled, starting off down the hallway.

My heart pounded as I watched the undead army move slowly closer. "This is retaliation," I muttered. "For what we did to the M.P.D."

Tank scoffed. "I'll tell ya what we did," he grumbled. "We royally pissed it off."

"How are we going to stop them?" I murmured. "I mean… if a nuclear bomb can't do it, what can?"

He shook his head. "No idea."

Takeo was silent beside us, his eye on the meatbags.

I closed my eyes, taking a breath. "They're just going to keep coming until they kill us," I muttered.

"That's what the doc said," Tank mumbled.

I turned to look into his pale blue eyes, which were tense, thoughtful. "Is this it?" I asked quietly.

He raised his eyebrows. "If it is, I'm not going down without a fight."

"Me neither," I whispered.

His eyes flickered over my face. "It's been nice to know you, Kitty. Real nice." He smiled. "At least that piece of shit alien moon thing got something right."

I grinned. "If you call this _right_ …"

He cut me off with a kiss. It took me by surprise. I hadn't seen it coming at all. There was a maggot military on our doorstep, Takeo inches away, and my morning breath could've killed a skunk. But there he was, kissing me goodbye, so I grabbed his face and kissed him back.

"Zhis is not ze time for _adieu,_ Americans," hissed Richtofen's voice.

We jumped. He was suddenly right beside us, looking out the door.

"Ah," he cried. "Zhere are so _many _of zhem. _Wunderbar._"

"No. Not wunderbar," Tank grumbled. "This is bad."

Richtofen stepped away, completely ignoring him. "Zhis vay, everyone," he said loudly, walking off down the hall. Takeo immediately followed. Nikolai peeked out the door before he followed, too. Then Tank joined them, pulling out his M16. I brought up the rear, staring at the doctor's back.

He was pristine. It was shocking. Stiff, tall, straight-backed and dressed from head to toe in his neat black uniform; it was like absolutely nothing had happened. Ever. No gash on his arm, no seizure on the floor. Nothing. He just led us on through the medicine wing, upright and militant.

He tugged on the visor of his _schirmmütze_, rearranging the Zeus Cannon around his chest. Yes, he was using his right arm like it was completely healed. For all I knew, it probably was. If he had the antidote to un-death, why wouldn't he have something for injuries? And there was no sway in his step whatsoever. This couldn't be the same man I'd watched thrashing feverishly through the night.

"Why are we leaving the hellpigs?" Nikolai asked, confused.

"There are too many of 'em, Nikolai," Tank grumbled. "We're done for."

"Be quiet und follow me," Richtofen hissed, tensing.

Everyone was silent as we walked through the hall, suddenly stopping at the door to one of the ruined laboratories. We came to a standstill, milling uncomfortably. I glanced behind us. Still no maggots. Richtofen opened the door and walked in, and we filed in after him, hesitant. Though I could feel it in the air, no one asked the unspoken question. What are we doing _here?_

The doctor walked through the broken glass and debris, crunching it beneath his boots. Once again, he knew exactly where he was going, and we were following blindly. As we approached the back of the room, he kicked tables out of the way, making room for us to cross.

At the back wall, he hefted a destroyed countertop to the side, exposing a giant closet. Then he wrenched one of the doors open, grunting with the effort. It was filled with shelving, and mostly empty. "All of you," he snapped. "Help me remove zhis."

I stared in confusion, then horror as he began ripping out the shelves.

"Should you be doing that with your arm?" I gasped, my face twisting with worry.

He stiffened, but continued. "_Halt die Klappe_," he snarled. "I am ze doctor here. Now _help me_."

All of us reached into the closet, ripping out shelves. Tank wrenched the other door open, giving us more space. Twisted metal littered the floor. I wasn't very good at the ripping itself, so I ended up receiving the ripped-off shelves, throwing them off to the side.

I noticed that everyone had a method. Tank took a deep breath, then exhaled as he hefted out a shelf; a lot like bodybuilders lifting barbells. Takeo was silent as always. Nikolai grumbled the whole time about something Soviet, cursing in Russian whenever he tore one out. Richtofen was robotic. He moved with the sole purpose of destroying the closet, grunting with every pull.

Tank grinned at me as he handed me one. "Bet you're glad to be a lady right now, huh," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, feeling pitiful as I tossed the shelf off to the side. "I wish I could actually help."

"You're a big help," Tank said reassuringly, tousling my hair. Then he turned back to rip out another.

Takeo nodded to me as he handed me his. I nodded back.

"Filthy hellpigs make us work like dogs," muttered Nikolai, thrusting a shelf into my arms. I stumbled back, and he glanced over at me sheepishly. "Sorry, Kitty."

"It's okay," I laughed, breathless, chucking the shelf away. It was barely out of my arms when Richtofen shoved me his.

He stared at me through hard, measuring eyes. My heart shuddered as I stared back, taking a breath.

"This is the last one over here," Tank announced, wiping sweat from his brow.

Nikolai nodded. "No more on the bottom," he grumbled.

Richtofen was still staring at me as he spoke. "_Gut_," he murmured, twisting around. "Now get out of my vay."

We backed away as he moved to the center of the closet, stepping into the area we'd opened up. I watched the back of his head tilt as he scanned his eyes across the wall, examining it. He removed the glove from his left hand, lifting his fingers to his lips. Then he took a breath.

Reaching far to the left, he pressed his hand against the wall. We watched in anticipation as he stood there, waiting. Then there was a wheezing, mechanical groan, and the wall split down the middle. Blue light illuminated the crack as it slowly opened, creaking, catching in the groove on the floor.

"Zhis vay," he murmured, stepping through the crack when it was big enough. Takeo didn't even hesitate. It took me a while to find my feet, but when I did, I followed Tank through the wall, staring at the new surroundings.

This was a place that had survived the raid; likely because of the doctor's foresight to hide it. Or his paranoia. Either way, I was breathless as I looked around the room, trying to understand all of the strange technology.

It was like something out of a videogame. I shivered at the thought. _Go figure._

The room wasn't very big, but it was crammed full of things that looked dangerous. There were panels everywhere; screens built straight into the walls. And in the center of the room was a glowing circular pad, which Richtofen was slowly approaching. He walked over to a display nearby, tapping in a few codes. A digital sound echoed through the room, and he sighed. "_Ja_."

We were all staring at him when he turned around. He narrowed his eyes. "Zhere is a closet to your left," he muttered, walking toward the closet in question. He threw open the doors, revealing strange equipment. "All of you vill need a pressurized external suit," he said, removing a bulky jumpsuit that looked like a hazmat outfit. Or a spacesuit.

I gasped.

"We're going to the moon," I whispered.

He turned to look at me with stony eyes. "Indeed ve are," he hissed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: "**_SHUT UP!" ... Kazhleen is ze most annoying creature ...  
_

* * *

...

...

DUN DUN DUN ... !

Here we go! Into the adventure of a lifetime! ... MOON BASE, HO!

...

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Vhen you review, it makes me feel so _glorious_ ... ... _ja_ ..."  
**


	28. One Giant Leap

**To those of you that are reading:**

I am stuffed with a burger and tempted once again by my boyfriend playing Kino in the corner ...

BUT FIRST I MUST UPDATE! (We got to level 34 last night on two player ...! It was pretty epic. I had the Zeus Cannon. c:)

So here is chapter twenty eight, all lunar and stuff. I never expected this story to get so intense, but here it is! (Mostly thanks to you guys!) *huggles*

THANK YOU AS ALWAYS! I love you guys so much!

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing forty.

* * *

** DancingInTheSand:**Oh yesh, indeed ... ze doctor has many zhings hidden up his shleeves ... ;D And YAY I GUESS THAT MEANS I SHOULD WRITE ONE ... hurr hurr. c: I hope ou enjoy this next update too! Thank you as always my lovely! *kisses*

**[All?] Guest[s]:**I am indeed excited about BO2 Zombies ... I wonder what the storyline will be! And the doctor is quite twisted, no doubt about that ... In terms of the maps (just in case you're not trolling me), I bypassed all of the steps for Richtofen's Grand Scheme because ... it's not happening in this story. Obviously, since he wants to destroy the M.P.D. instead of control it. As far as Kitty's age, she's 21, so don't worry about any legality issues!

**WickedIntentions:**The moon is the next great destination! c; I figured that our dear Richtofen wouldn't necessarily need all of his knick-knacks if he's not ultimately trying to take control of the M.P.D. anymore ... so I bypassed Shangri-La (for the time being ...? OHOHO). But don't you worry; many more adventures lay in wait! And your reviews are NOT REDUNDANT! I LOVE THEM so much! I eagerly await your words every time I update! c: Thank you as always for your kindness and encouragement!

**snowstormcat:**Hehehe you and zombiegirl are cracking me up! :D And yes MOON BASE! It's a complicated area to play ... not quite so complicated when it's been nuked, though!

**xxz0eyxx:**Here my dearesht ... enjoy zhis delicious update! c: xoxoxo

**M3D1C101:**Moon, HO! *rocket blastoff* ... And yeah ... Richtofen's not used to people being worried about him. I think it makes him uncomfortable. He feels like an awkward weakling when this girl (that he kind of digs) keeps helping him ... D:

**snakeyeslover2:** I KNOWWW UGH. It's about to get super intense all over again! I certainly want it to end up well ... and as the writer, I must take the story in a logical direction ... I want things to work out, but at the same time, I can't go about god-modding ... but I do want to preserve everyone's sanity! c:

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE DELICIOUS REVIEWS! c': I just eagerly await hearing from you guys ... it inspires me to write more!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

They travel to the rubble of the moon base, hoping against hope.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

* * *

**One Giant Leap  
**ein riesiger Sprung

* * *

Tank shrugged on a spacesuit, fastening it around his chest.

"Bet I look badass in this thing," he muttered, posing a little. Kitty laughed.

"Sure do," she chuckled. She looked like she was having trouble getting her suit out of the closet. He walked over to help her, and she smiled awkwardly. "Guess I'm not cut out for this," she mumbled. "I hate to think what it's gonna be like on the moon."

"Don't worry," Tank said, grabbing her shoulder. "I've got your back. Remember?"

Her eyes flickered, and Tank flashed back to that day in Kino. The day he found her. Jesus, that seemed like it was years ago. He grinned, shaking his head. She grinned back.

"Seems like that was forever ago, doesn't it?" she said, voicing his thoughts.

He scratched the back of his head. "No kidding. I was just thinking that."

Kitty stared at him a moment longer, then she kicked off her shoes, stepping into the spacesuit. Nikolai and Takeo were already putting on their space boots. The Russian grumbled, patting the sides of his jumpsuit. "I cannot find a pocket," he growled.

Richtofen loomed over to him, unfastening a spot over Nikolai's chest. Then, leaving Nikolai to fumble his vodka bottle into the pocket, the doctor walked away.

He was fully suited already, of course; the self-proclaimed ringleader. Although, Tank had to give him credit. At least he had some idea what the hell was going on. As much as he hated the guy, he was starting to find little ways to respect him. Little ways.

"Is everyone equipped?" snapped the doctor in question, glancing at all of them. Tank stepped into his boots, buckling them tight. Kitty was still struggling to fasten the jumpsuit, unable to close the top half. Richtofen groaned and walked over to her, impatient. He took the sides of her suit in both hands, fastening it up like a professional. Kitty just stared at him in horror. And admiration, Tank noticed. Her face was twisted between awe and panic.

Tank frowned. "I can do that," he grumbled, starting across the room. Richtofen was lifting Kitty's helmet over her head now. He glared over at Tank, his lips pressed tightly together.

"I am almost finished," he snapped. Then he turned back to her, tightening the neckpiece. "Is zhis too shnug?" he asked, his voice tense. She shook her head. His fingers lingered around her neck, slowly encircling it. Rage bubbled up in Tank's chest.

"She's done," he hissed, fastening his own helmet over his head. "Let's go."

Richtofen turned to glare at him, stepping away from Kitty. "Takeo? Nikolai?"

The two men walked over, fully suited. He narrowed his eyes, stepping up to them and tugging their helmets over their faces. "You vill vant to make sure zhere are no gaps in your equipment," he muttered, checking his own neckpiece. "Breaches in ze suit und helmet vill allow radiation to seep in, und zhat vould be _very_ unfortunate."

Tank shrugged around inside his suit, looking over all the junctions of equipment. "Looks good over here," he muttered. He glanced back up at the doc, who was looking at Kitty with tight eyes.

"Ze base vill likely be destroyed," he murmured, addressing them all even though he was only looking at her. "Zhere vill be hazardous debris scattered everyvhere. One false shtep und ze suit vill be useless, exposing you to ze icy vacuum of shpace."

"I think we got that, doc," Tank grumbled, walking up beside Kitty protectively.

Richtofen stiffened, crossing over to them. He was taller than them both, even Tank by a couple of inches. "_Gut_," he growled, fixing Tank with a deadly stare. "Because if your suit fails, I vill be more than glad to observe ze explosion of your loathsome body."

Everyone was quiet.

The doctor stepped over to the edge of the glowing, circular pad in the center of the room, touching it with the toe of his boot. It illuminated in response, glowing brighter. He stepped away, looking pleased. "Come," he muttered.

Takeo walked over, hesitating at the edge of the pad. Richtofen nodded for him to step onto it, so he did. The reflective surface of his spacesuit shone with the growing light. Next, Tank stepped forward, keeping his eyes locked with the doc's. They glared at each other as Tank stepped past him, onto the pad. Then Nikolai followed.

Kitty stood in the corner of the room, terrified.

"Come," Richtofen said again, looking at her.

She was frozen. "I'm so scared," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Something thumped against the door to the room, and she gasped, twisting around.

"Ze minions," muttered Richtofen. "Now come, before zhey break through."

She was shivering now, still frozen in place. "I can't move," she gasped.

Richtofen took a sharp breath. Then he walked across the room to her side, looming over her. "Shtaying here vill only result in death," he muttered, peering down through her helmet. "Now come, Kazhleen."

She stared up at him, unmoving. "Won't we die there, too?" she whispered.

The doctor was silent. "Perhaps," he murmured. The zombies banged up against the wall. Tank could hear their moaning now, getting louder as the numbers outside kept growing. "But zhis is our only option."

"Will we even be able to get back?" she asked. Her voice was small, like a child's.

"I have programmed ze teleporter to retrieve us," he said softly. "Zhese suits include tracing devices vhich ze teleporter can access remotely, thereby transporting us back to zhis station." He was quiet for a moment. "It is likely, however, zhat ze minions vill shtill be here vhen ve return."

She was quiet for a moment, taking a breath. "But what about… if we succeed?"

Richtofen looked at her with solemn eyes. "Zhere is no vay to know vhat vill happen."

Tank was frustrated, watching the doc talk to her like there was no hope. But he didn't know what else to say. Still, he wanted to go over there and comfort her. He tried to take a step forward, off the pad. The beams of light that surrounded him turned into static energy, holding him in place. He frowned, struggling against it. "Jesus fuck," he bellowed.

The doctor twisted around. "Do not attempt to move," he snapped. "Ze teleporter has locked on to you. Shtay shtill."

Tank shuddered, furious. But he stayed put.

Richtofen was facing Kitty again, who still looked panicked. "Come," he murmured, holding out his space-gloved hand. She stared at it for a moment as the doc gazed down at her. Probably delighted at her fear, Tank thought. He got off on that shit.

Finally, she lifted her hand and placed it into the doctor's. His fingers twitched, slowly encircling hers in a firm grip. They stared at each other a moment longer, hand in hand, before turning toward the pad. Richtofen led her to the middle, guiding her to stand by his side. Tank frowned as the doctor cleared his throat, speaking in a loud, rich voice.

"_Mond-Protokoll lambda,"_ he announced, stone-faced. _"Eindämmung der Untoten."_

Panels flickered to life around the room, responding to him in soft, soothing digital voices.

"_Mond-Protokoll lambda anerkannt, Arzt Richtofen. Teleporter engagiert."_

The old familiar deafening noise of the teleporter filled the room.

Tank clenched his jaw. "Here we go," he growled.

"Fucking hellpigs," grunted Nikolai.

Richtofen closed his eyes, taking a sharp breath. Tank glanced over at him, standing stiff and tall in the middle of the teleportation pad as the light engulfed them. The doctor looked tense, almost afraid. Tank's eyes traveled down his rigid frame, from the top of his space helmet to the bottom of his boots. Yep, he thought with a grin. Even the doc was scared.

Then Tank frowned, noticing something else.

He'd almost overlooked it in the middle of his gloating. But as the static energy swirled around their bodies, bright blue and electric, Tank squinted between Kitty and the doctor. There, hidden by their sides, were their hands, still tightly entwined. He could see their fingers clenched together, maybe in terror, maybe something else. Then the world blinked away in a blinding flash of light. But before it did, Tank was sure of one thing.

The doctor never let go of her hand.

* * *

.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, everything was dark. Pitch black.

There was no light, no sound; no nothing. All I could hear was my own panicked breath, sucking the oxygen out of my spacesuit. I blinked wide-eyed out into the darkness, searching for something to comfort me.

Then I felt his fingers, still twined between mine. I squeezed them, hard, and he squeezed back. His grip was painfully tight, and completely glorious. My heart beat a little bit slower, and unconsciously, I edged closer to the doctor.

"We've arrived," he muttered, his voice dark.

"I can't see anything," grumbled Nikolai.

A light blinked on suddenly, illuminating Tank's face. It came from the inside of his helmet. "Woah, awesome," he rumbled, looking down at himself, suddenly visible. "Do all of the suits do that?"

Richtofen nodded as the light in his own helmet flicked on. I stared up at his face. He was already looking down at me, his eyes tense. They flashed in the glow, green and intelligent. Then I felt him rearrange his hand against mine, his thumb pressing slowly down the center of my palm. I shuddered, confused. Then I felt a switch go off in the middle of my glove, and my helmet-light flickered to life.

"Oh," I breathed, looking up at him in relief. His eyes hardened and I blushed.

"Where do we begin?" murmured Takeo, shocking us all with the rare sound of his voice. Tank looked up from helping Nikolai with his light, turning to the doctor. We were all awaiting instruction.

His words were unsurprising. "Follow me," he muttered. My heart clenched as his fingers finally slipped from mine, and he started off slowly through the darkness. We seemed to be in some kind of structure, a building made entirely of metal. It was surprisingly undamaged. I was about to make a comment on this when the doctor opened a door nearby, gesturing for us to go through. We glided past him in the anti-gravity, emerging outside, onto the surface of the moon.

I caught my breath. In the starlight, the lunarscape looked incredible. It was even more alien and beautiful than I'd imagined. As my eyes panned across this new world, I gasped.

The lip of a huge crater sprawled next to us, a short walk away. It was an ugly blemish, created by our explosions; the explosions of the devices I'd sent with my own hands. I trembled, horrified at the sight, horrified at my actions. What had I done?

A hand pressed against my back and I twisted around to see Tank, looking at me with concern in his eyes. "You okay, Kitty?" he asked, his voice soft. He rubbed a slow circle down my back, which I could barely feel through the heavily padded spacesuit. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I whispered. I'm just … it makes me sad to see it like this," I said quietly. "And to know I did it."

Tank nodded grimly. "It had to be done," he muttered, muffled by his P.E.S.

Richtofen was moving on toward the crater, determined and unstoppable. We followed slowly, watching as he leapt through the anti-gravity, floating gracefully down into the crater. I stood on the edge of it, next to Tank, peering down at the doctor as he bobbed along the bottom. Debris littered the blast zone. He dodged it effortlessly, his movements practiced and steady. It was like he knew how to do everything.

I squinted down past him, in the direction he was headed. The crater was huge, sprawling for at least a mile. But amidst the destruction, I could pick out the remains of a building. There was part of a destroyed computer; there was a sheet of metal that could've been a wall. Twisted tabletops, crushed cabinets, burnt remains of anything flammable; it was utter devastation. I noticed that the debris became less and less recognizable as it approached the center of the crater. Instead of discernable pieces of metal, there were piles of glittering dust, or charred black chunks of material. And there in the very center, surrounded by a ring of scorched dirt, was the vile thing that had started it all.

A small black pyramid, shiny in the starlight, stood in the middle of the crater, seemingly untouched. Indeed, from my perspective, I couldn't even find a dent. I jumped down into the crater, leaping after the doctor. Tank followed fast at my side. I could hear Nikolai give a low whistle behind us, laughing as he leapt. "I am a cosmonaut now," he chuckled. "Space Nikolai leaps … through space!"

Takeo was silent, gaining headway. He almost passed me as I dashed to catch up with Richtofen, my heart pounding. What did we do? The M.P.D. was still standing. From a distance, it appeared utterly untouched. Was there any point in getting closer to it? The more I thought of it, the more it felt like a bad idea.

To make matters worse, the doctor was moving quickly now. It almost seemed like he was getting faster and faster as the pyramid drew closer. My heart throbbed with fear. I had to reach him before he got there.

"Doctor Richtofen," I gasped, stumbling forward, moving as fast as I could.

At the sound of my voice, he stopped suddenly, turning around to face us. His eyes were wild. He looked between each of us in surprise, like he'd forgotten we were there. I watched as his face crumpled slowly with confusion, then anger, then horror. I could see his knees begin to buckle. Luckily, I reached him right as he began to fall forward.

He was easy to catch in the anti-gravity, light as a feather. I pushed him up with my shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist. I could hear him breathing heavily behind his helmet. "Doctor Richtofen," I muttered. "Stay with us, please."

"Zhey vere calling me," he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I was afraid of that," I said, catching my breath. "Try not to listen."

He inhaled sharply. "I thought zhey vere gone, Kazhleen," he whispered, his body going stiff.

I closed my eyes. "We're going to get rid of them," I murmured. My arm tightened around him. I could feel him tremble a little inside his spacesuit, and I looked up to see him staring at the pyramid with a dark expression. His eyes were filled with hate.

"You cannot shtop me," he said softly, his voice no more than a breath. I realized that he was talking to the device, not any of us. He closed his eyes, shuddering. "I vill destroy you," he snarled, his voice black and terrifying.

"Everything okay?" asked Tank, catching up to us. He saw the look on Richtofen's face and took a step back. "Woah, guess not." Nikolai came up behind him. Takeo was already by my side, staring ahead at the pyramid. That was when I noticed how _close_ it was.

All of us stared at it, filled with dread. Now that we were nearer, I tried to make out any damage on the surface of the device. Again, I was unsuccessful. My eyebrows bunched together and I frowned at it. Had nothing touched it at all?

Slowly, we moved forward as a group, our boots crunching against the scorched ground.

"Do not touch it," Richtofen snapped. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I got the feeling it wasn't because he needed my support. It was almost like he was holding himself in place, anchoring himself against the pyramid. I tightened my grip around his waist.

"It's kind of … pretty," grumbled Nikolai, squinting at it. But when we were a few feet away, he stopped walking and frowned. "I don't like it."

Tank laughed. "This bastard is the thing that caused all the shit we've been through," he said, his voice harsh. "I _hate _it."

Richtofen was quiet, staring at it with tight eyes. A mixture of hatred and longing twisted his face. "I thought ve vould meet on different terms," he muttered to the device, resisting the urge to step forward. He took a shaky breath. "But zhis is ze vay it must be."

Then my blood ran cold.

Giddy, girlish laughter echoed around us, soft and disturbing.

The doctor smiled a horrible, creepy smile. "Hello, Samanzha," he murmured.

The laughter rang again, higher and faster.

And then I heard a sound that made my blood run colder.

Zombies.

There were zombies on the moon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: **Richtofen says: "Moon protocol lambda; containment of the undead." The computer responds with "Moon protocol lambda acknowledged, Doctor Richtofen. Teleporter engaged."_  
_

* * *

...

...

Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'd certainly be peeing my pants. /spacesuit.

What do they do? How are they going to destroy the device and stop Samantha? Will they even be able to?

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Ah! Ze moon base! ... Ve meet again. Quickly, I need your souls! ... I mean ... _reviews_ ...!"**


	29. The Moon Pyramid Device

**To those of you that are reading:**

This update is a MONSTER. Just warning you. It's long and intense and dangerous.

Our internet broke yesterday, so I couldn't update for you guys... D:

... and then I ended up adding more and more to this chapter ... D':

It's a wild ride ... and I AM EXHAUSTED from writing it. *passes out*

But have fun reading! It's far more fun to read ... Believe me, I tried both. XD

Thanks as always for following, my lovelies! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! ... Ze readers ... ze glorious readers ... ja ...

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing forty.

* * *

**1337:** I hoped you guys would like that little detail! c:

**xxz0eyxx:** Vell, vell … Do enjoy zhis one, my dearesht … it is quite large und tasty. :D And indeed … I read somewhere that he was supposed to be in his thirties; and when you add the fact that he's had a stressful life, I think it's quite plausible! And … I vill see vhat I can do, my sveet little schpecimen … c;

**WickedIntentions:** Gurrrl just you wait. Things are about to get crazy up on la Luna. I tried to think of a way I could convince myself that a nuke would harm the M.P.D. …. But I kept thinking: it's an alien device; it's gotta be way more advanced/shielded/etc. than anyone realizes (except maybe the doctor). I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and have fun seeing what I've got up my sleeve! ;D (And reading your reviews is a delightful way to start mine!) Thank you as always!

**snakeyeslover2:** THANK YOU MY LOVE! :'D I hope you enjoy this one, too! It's a doozy … But hopefully it comes across just as well as the last one! C: I believe that as you read this chapter, some of your questions will be answered … but some more will undoubtedly arise! I hope that the suspense isn't too intense, especially right after we saved your sanity! X3 And indeed … while he may not realize it, he does seem to gravitate toward Kitty for balance and stability … interesting observation …!

**Snowstormcat:** ZE MINIONS! ZHEY ARE EVERYVHERE! And don't you worry… my knowledge about the Moon easter egg is limited to youtube videos and wikia articles. But, luckily, those are pretty trustworthy (when it comes to videogames, at least!). I hope you're enjoying the adventure on the moon anyway!

**M3D1C101:** Not illogical at all! Richtofen is a complicated man … with a complicated mind and complicated motivations … nothing at all would surprise me coming from him! And Kitty is certainly feeling out of her element, even more so than usual. Luckily, we can always rely on Nikolai for a chuckle or two! XD

* * *

**OMNOMNOM DELICIOUS REVIEWS! You guys ... I just ... I never want to stop writing this story... ! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The group faces off against the M.P.D., which proves to be even more shocking than expected.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

* * *

**The Moon Pyramid Device  
**der Mond Pyramide Gerät

* * *

Richtofen's body went rigid.

As the minions screamed all around them, trickling weightlessly into the crater, he moved away from Kathleen and stepped toward the pyramid. He was so close to it now. So close that if he reached out, he could touch it. He trembled with the effort to resist.

She grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her. "Doctor Richtofen, what do we do?" asked Kathleen, breathless. The P.E.S. muffled her panicked voice, and her eyes were wild as she sought his gaze. He could hear the others muttering too, but none of that mattered.

He stared past her, to the slowly approaching crowd of undead. They looked so graceful, floating toward them. It was delightful to watch, like a ballet. His breath caught. "Zhey look so _happy,_" he murmured, pleased.

"Doctor Richtofen!" Kathleen cried. "They're going to kill us. Please…"

Ah, death. It seemed like a pleasant option. The voices encouraged him. Move toward them, doctor. Let them take you away. It won't take long; just one bite, one swipe, and then you will be free. _Free to float to the Aether…_

She gripped his arms in both hands, moving him effortlessly in the anti-gravity. Her eyes were fixed on his face, but still he stared past her, unseeing. "Look at me," she said, tense. "Please look at me, Edward."

The sound of his name shocked him. _Edward?_

He blinked, finally finding her eyes.

"Ah," he said, sounding surprised. "Kazhleen…"

She squeezed his shoulders. "What do we do? How do we fight them?"

He blinked again, frowning. "_Nein_," he sighed. "Ve do not fight. Ve let zhem take us… _to Aether_."

"He's lost it," Dempsey muttered, grabbing her hand. "We've gotta get out of here." He started to pull her away, and she looked around, frantic. The zombies were closing in on the center of the crater now.

"Where do we go?" she cried, still holding on to Richtofen with one hand. "They're everywhere!"

Dempsey tugged her away from the doctor, pulling her hand from his shoulder. "I don't know, but we can't stay here," he muttered, starting to drag her away. "It looks like there's a building on the other side of the crater. Maybe we can find somethin' there."

The doctor was still frowning, barely aware of what was happening.

"We can't leave him," yelled Kathleen, still reaching for Richtofen. "Don't just leave him!"

Nikolai went over to grab him, but the doctor shoved him away.

"_Nein," _he hissed.

"He won't let me touch him," Nikolai grumbled.

Takeo bowed low. "_Sayonara_, Doctor," he murmured. Then he turned toward the building on the other side of the crater, leaping toward it. Nikolai followed him, still grumbling. Dempsey tightened his grip on Kathleen's hand, tugging her after him. In the anti-gravity, it didn't take much effort to yank her away.

"No!" she screamed, the harsh pitch of her voice deadened by her helmet. She thrashed, too far away to reach him, but desperate to try. "Please, Doctor Richtofen! Don't do this!" Tears streamed down her face and she gasped against them. "This isn't the answer," she wept, weakening. She squeezed her eyes shut, and her face crumpled. "This isn't the _answer!"_ she screamed. Her voice cracked, and she sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay," Dempsey muttered. "Maybe it'll stop once it gets him. Maybe this _is _the answer."

She struggled against his grip. "No," she hissed. "No!"

* * *

.

* * *

Next to the pyramid, the words of the others seemed like distant memories.

Richtofen stared at the smooth, black, beautiful surface, listening to the screams of the minions.

_Yes_.

The voices were silent, pleased. And if the voices were pleased, he was pleased.

It was the only thing that mattered.

Nikolai tried to pull him away, stealing the beauty of his moment. He pushed him back. No. He would not leave. This was the beginning of his glorious journey, the starting point of his ascent to Aether. The minions would take him there. His soul would merge with the pyramid, and he would be free.

Gloriously free.

He vaguely noticed Dempsey, pulling Kathleen away.

Why would he want to take her from this chance at freedom? No, the voices muttered. She does not matter. The girl is insignificant. She impedes your path to Aether, she stands in your way, release her, ignore her.

Richtofen frowned.

He wanted to take her with him, share the glory with her. Yes, she would find it fascinating. Her black eyes would sparkle at the beauty of paradise, drinking it in. She needed to come. She needed to join him.

His eyes refocused, and he tried to find her, but the voices fought him.

Let her go. She is undeserving. Only you can come with us. Only you are worthy of this great honor. He closed his eyes, frowning deeper. Why should she be forbidden? The pyramid brought her here …

"_Please, Doctor Richtofen! Don't do this!"_

He could hear her weeping, screaming his name. Why couldn't she understand? Why stop him, when the voices promised such wonders? His face crumpled. She was in such pain. Were the voices lying? They'd lied to him in the past …

"_This isn't the answer!" _screamed the girl, far away.

His heart thudded.

_Sometimes we aren't meant to know the answer._

He shuddered, his eyes wide.

The pyramid loomed in front of him, dark and menacing. The voices clamored in his head, furious, and he tried to shake them away, taking a sharp breath. "Leave me be," he gasped, backing away from the pyramid. The minions were close now. He looked around with wild eyes, catching the retreating figures of the others in the distance.

They seemed to be heading for the biodome annex building, which was still standing.

Clenching his jaw, he leapt toward them, dodging an oncoming walker. It floated nearby, swiping, and he barely avoided its jagged nails. Death was close to him now. He could feel it as he passed through the minions, trying to keep away. There were so many of them; seemingly endless numbers stretching out before him. He kicked one away, and it floated into a group, scattering them. He moved onward, covering as much ground as he could.

Richtofen squinted toward the biodome annex. Yes, there were two of the others, leaping over the far lip of the crater. Their suits shone in the starlight. He pushed after them, moving as fast as possible. The minions were closing in around him, and he shoved them back, snarling. Too close, too close. A stray grasping finger could kill him with the smallest puncture.

There was a gap in the bodies, and he leapt through it, catching his footing. He was back in the debris field now, dodging jagged steel in addition to the dead. Luckily, the debris worked to his advantage, trapping groups of them in place. They struggled against their bonds, hissing. He grinned spitefully. "Yes, minions," he muttered. "Shtay vhere you are."

He climbed onto a crushed cabinet, using it to vault over the heads of a few more. Floating through the air, he covered quite a bit of distance. Now the lip of the crater was only a sprint away. He landed, dug his heels into the moon dust, and took a great stride forward, knocking a minion out of the way. It squealed as he stepped on its leg and took another leap toward the edge. So close. Two more strides, and he'd make it.

Something grabbed his boot, and he kicked it away. He sprinted forward. The ground beneath him started to curve up, and he took a breath, squatting down. Then, with a grunt, he thrust himself forward and up into the air, using every one of his leg muscles. A minion snatched at his heels. Dust flew around him. He stretched out his long body, reaching for the lip of the crater.

His space-gloved fingers scrambled against dirt and moon rocks, and he dragged himself out of the blast zone. His body was overheating in the P.E.S., and he was gasping for breath; but he'd made it. He stumbled quickly to his feet, glancing back at the minions crowding the cliff of the crater. They screamed at him, jumping, but only one made it to the top.

He stepped on its fingers, sending it shrieking back down to the bottom.

"_Nein_,_" _he growled.

Then he twisted around and started for the annex.

* * *

.

* * *

I sat on a crate in the dark metal room, hugging myself.

We'd just left him to die. We'd left Richtofen to die and I'd done nothing to stop it.

"Hey, I found something," bellowed Nikolai, tearing open a box.

"Woah," said Tank, his tone approving. "That's the stuff." He turned over to face me, and his eyes tightened. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Kitty; this might be our ticket out of here," he muttered, starting toward me.

"The doctor was our ticket out of here," I snapped, feeling the tears come again. I glared at him. "How dare you just leave him like that? We could've dragged him out of there. Between the four of us …"

But Nikolai was shaking his head. He cut me off. "He pushed me away. He wanted to stay with the … moon thingy."

Even Takeo was in agreement. "The doctor chose his fate," he murmured.

I closed my eyes. After all of the things he'd said … had Richtofen really chosen the pyramid over everything else? My heart throbbed and I took a gasping breath. It wasn't surprising. Not really. He'd spent years fighting to gain control of it. So why I was I so shocked? Stunned? Even hurt?

"Come over here," Tank said softly. He took another step toward me, reaching out. "We can wipe 'em out with these. Looks like a box of ray guns on crack."

I got to my feet, trembling, avoiding Tank's outstretched hand. He frowned a little, watching me pass. Then he sighed, following me quietly over to the crate they'd opened. When I finally peered down into the contents, I gasped. "These aren't ray guns," I murmured, taking one out. They were wave guns. Well, a bunch of halves of a wave gun. I turned the bright red weapon over in my space-gloves, admiring the sheen and the shape. "We can definitely take out some bonesuckers with these."

I saw Tank grin out of the corner of my eye. "'Atta girl," he murmured.

Frowning, I glared at him again. "First priority is seeing if the doctor's alive," I snapped, feeling around the wave gun for the trigger. "We clear a path to the crater, get rid of all the zombies within range, and look for Richtofen. Got it?"

Nikolai nodded quickly in the corner. Takeo stared at me. Tank bit his lip.

"That might be nasty business, Kitty," he muttered. "He could've exploded or something."

"I don't care," I said, but I shuddered at the thought. "We still check."

"Fine," Tank sighed, staring into my hard eyes. "Everyone grab a wave gun and head out."

I suddenly had a thought. "Wait," I muttered, walking to the back of the room. The guys stared at me as I ran my hands along the wall, feeling around in the darkness. There. A frame. I fumbled for a handle, thrusting open the door.

"Yes," I hissed. A rack of pressurized external suits.

I grabbed one, tucking it under my arm. It was unwieldy, but I couldn't afford to be picky. If the doctor's suit was compromised, it was our only option of saving him. If he even could be saved.

We quickly equipped ourselves with red zap guns and walked over to the door. I cracked it open, peeking out. There weren't any walkers nearby that I could see, so I pushed through, leaping out onto the moon. The horde of undead that had followed us through the crater was completely gone. In fact, when I looked around, I couldn't find a single zombie.

Frowning, I clutched the extra suit tight. Then, taking great strides, I headed quickly toward the edge of the crater. The others followed me, hesitant. "You sure that's a good idea?" Tank shouted, somewhere behind me. I kept going, ignoring him.

I could hear them before I saw them. Sure enough, when I reached the edge and peered down, there was a horde of them, moaning and spitting, clawing their way up the side. I took a breath, readying my hand against the trigger of the zap gun. Then, aiming at one of their heads, I squeezed.

A red beam of electric energy shot out, overwhelming the zombie with rippling streams of static. It shuddered, shrieking, and fell to the ground. There it lay, twitching violently. Then, suddenly, it disintegrated. I stared in shock.

"Nice," muttered Tank, taking a shot at another. Takeo and Nikolai followed suit.

Pretty soon most of the horde was twitching and disintegrating on the ground. We jumped down into the crater, wiping out walkers left and right, powering our way toward the pyramid. It was so easy. Almost too easy.

I felt uncomfortable, like this was all too good to be true.

In my life, that was the pattern. If things came easily, it was for a price.

Sickening dread crept up my spine as we got closer to the horrible black device, and I kept my eyes peeled for any signs of the doctor. The thought of finding him pushed me on, past my fear of seeing him dead.

"Damn that thing's creepy," Tank grumbled as we finally approached the pyramid.

Nikolai grunted. "I said it once, and will say it again. I don't like it."

Takeo was solemn and silent.

Suddenly, a crowd of bonesuckers came screaming out from behind it. We quickly took them out with some beams of our zap guns. As they all fell shrieking to the ground, I noticed a reflection rippling across the surface of the pyramid. I looked up for a light source.

Nothing.

Frowning, I turned back, just as the first zombie disintegrated.

With a hydraulic hiss, steam rose up from the base of the pyramid. We stared in horror as a tall cylinder rose from one of the corners, sucking in the dust of the disintegrating zombies. As the dust filled it, it began to glow.

"Shit," Tank hissed. "What the fuck?"

_Death. Ze energy of death._

The memory of the doctor's voice rang through my mind and I clenched my teeth.

"It feeds on death," I shouted. Just then, another wave of bonesuckers emerged from behind it.

"What do we do?" Nikolai grumbled, staring at the zombies. "Let the hellpigs kill us?"

I shot into the oncoming horde. "Hell no," I yelled, taking out a group. "The pyramid controls the zombies. Let the sick thing eat its own children." I felt my face twist with fury as I shot every maggot I could.

"Ooh-rah!" Tank yelled, taking out a bunch. The cylinder filled to the brim, and the pyramid hissed again. A second corner opened up, revealing another death tank. It began to glow rapidly, consuming every fresh kill. It wasn't long before each of the four corners had hissed and pushed up a cylinder, and suddenly, every one of the tanks was nearly full.

That was when the screaming started.

From deep within the pyramid came the bloodcurdling cry of a little girl.

"_No!" _she shrieked. _"Stop!"_

But the zombies kept coming, and we kept shooting.

"Stop sending the maggots, little girl!" yelled Tank, taking out another. "You help us, we help you!"

She screamed again, even louder, and the earth beneath our feet trembled.

"_Daddy!"_ she sobbed, in her horrible demonic voice. _"Daddy, please!"_

Nikolai hesitated, his face crumpling. "Did anyone else hear that voice?" he asked, confused.

"Keep shooting!" I yelled.

"_No, don't!"_ screamed the girl. _"Enough!"_

I glared at the pyramid. "No," I hissed. "_You've_ put _us_ through enough." My eyes filled with tears, and I almost missed the zombie that swiped at my helmet. Someone shot it, and it groaned, twitching away. Takeo. I smiled weakly at him.

The pyramid suddenly sighed, giving off rippling heat.

We jumped back, staring at the cylinders.

They were full.

With a mechanical hiss, each of the glowing death tanks eased slowly down, vanishing back into the base.

Samantha shrieked.

A glowing line split down the front, from the peak to the base. I watched, terrified, as two more lines split down the sides. The entire pyramid shuddered with energy, and Samantha screamed louder, her cries echoing across the moon.

"_Help me!"_ she wept, and the tip of the pyramid split open.

Speechless, we watched as the top blossomed out, revealing a little girl encased in light. She seemed frozen, clutching a teddy bear, but her eyes were very much alive and filled with fear. As we stared at her, energy pulsed from the opening, hitting us in shockwaves.

A deafening vibration filled the air.

"What do we do?" Tank yelled, over the noise. "She's just a little girl!"

My face crumpled. "I don't know," I shouted. "But the minute that thing lets go of her, she's done for!"

Tank stared at me. "The suit!" he yelled. "Can we put her in the suit?"

Eyes wide, I glanced down at the P.E.S. under my arm.

"But this is for the doctor!" I shouted.

He shook his head. "Haven't seen head or tail of him," he yelled, hoarse. "Have you?"

I bit my lip. No, I hadn't. I looked back up at the girl. The light around her was slowly fading, and I could see her hand twitch against her bear. Any minute now, and she'd be exposed to the vacuum of space.

Tank noticed, too. He took a step toward the pyramid, fighting against the shockwaves.

"No!" I screamed, panicked. "Don't get close to it! It'll take you instead!"

He stopped, frowning back at me, disturbed. "Then how do we get her?"

I shook my head. "I don't know," I moaned.

As we stood there deafened by the noise, watching the pyramid slowly relinquish its prisoner, we didn't notice the giant machine coming up behind us. It was Samantha who saw it first, her unfreezing eyes widening with terror. Her lips parted and she stared past us, screaming a silent scream.

I twisted around.

Hurtling toward us was something that looked like a massive, primitive lunar rover. I gasped, jumping out of the way, and saw Tank and Nikolai do the same. Takeo was already out of its path. He just stared at it with panicked eyes, completely taken aback.

Monstrous grips extended from the front, and it lurched up to the pyramid. With a great crunching sound, it shoveled under the base of the M.P.D., lifting it from the ground. Samantha bobbed around in her beam of light. I noticed that her skirt was swishing. She was almost completely unfrozen now, and at this rate, she'd be chucked into space.

This little girl had made my life hell for weeks. She'd made the others' lives hell for years. Shit, she might've even killed the doctor. But looking at her now, all I could see was a terrified child.

"Samantha!" I yelled, my voice hoarse. "Try to get to me!" She twisted her neck to face me, and tears streamed down her cheeks. I saw her mouth moving, but I couldn't hear a word. No echoing creepy voice, no nothing.

My heart stopped.

She was disconnected from the M.P.D.

The rover yanked it into the air, and Samantha's teddy bear went flying out into space. Before I knew what was happening, I was running up near the side of the machine, screaming so loud my throat hurt. "Come down to me, Samantha!"

She stared at me, illuminated in one last beam of light. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Like a child.

"Come on!" I screamed. "I'm trying to help you!"

The rover lurched back, and her body doubled over. I could hear her shriek, tiny and weak. Frantic, I moved closer to the horrible machine, looking for a way to get to her. That was when I noticed it, painted across the side of the rover.

_NASA._

What the _fuck? _

It lurched again, and I jumped away, afraid it might touch me with the pyramid. That was when Samantha was thrown from the M.P.D. altogether, sent hurtling toward the surface of the moon. I choked, jumping toward her, but she hit the ground before I could catch her.

It took me a couple of seconds to reach her. She was lying there, gasping, her eyes bulging. I fumbled the P.E.S. out from under my arm, lifting her legs into it. Then I shoved the huge sleeves over her arms and pulled the giant helmet over her tiny head, trying to fasten it all together. How could I fasten her suit when I couldn't even fasten my own?

Another pair of hands reached out to help me, and I looked up. It was Tank. Tank was quickly buckling up the suit, pressing the helmet into the neckpiece. As I held her, I could hear the oxygen hissing, and I watched Samantha gasp a few gulps of air. Then her eyes rolled back and she went limp in my arms.

"Oh god," I murmured. "Is she dead?"

Tank shook his head. "She's still breathing."

I looked up, searching frantically for the rover. It was moving quickly away across the crater, kicking up clouds of moon dust. "What the hell was that thing?" Tank asked, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"I don't know," I muttered. "But it was built in America."

He stared at me, shocked. "Seriously?"

"It had _NASA_ painted in huge letters on the side," I murmured, watching its retreat.

Then, just as Nikolai and Takeo came to join us, I noticed the beam of energy. It was bright, almost lavender in color, weaving through the air like lightning. It zoomed toward the rover and the M.P.D., colliding with the pyramid in an explosion of static electricity.

"Woah," said Tank. "What the fuck was _that?"_

Nikolai grunted. "Now I've seen everything."

"Oh my god," I gasped, squinting. Takeo gasped too.

Standing on the far edge of the crater was someone in a space suit, holding a bicolored red-and-blue weapon. It gave off another stream of bright, pulsing energy, smacking the pyramid a second time. I could see bolts of purplish electricity running across the shiny black surface, the peak of the M.P.D. still open and exposed. But before the astronaut could take another shot, the rover bobbed over the lip of the crater, and vanished away across the moon.

"Shit," Tank hissed. "It got away. You think that guy did any damage?"

My heart was pounding. "I hope so," I murmured, frowning. The astronaut in question was leaping down into the crater now, striding toward us, dodging debris. Was it just me, or did that suit seem familiar?

"He is a great warrior," muttered Takeo, watching the stranger approach.

As he got closer, we all frowned, staring. He was definitely wearing a P.E.S. like ours. I recognized the German insignia on the front. And the way he was walking, stiff-backed and determined, even when he was floating through the air…

"I think it is Richtofen," Nikolai finally growled.

My breath caught, but I shook my head. "No way," I murmured, my heart beating fast. "It can't be." But the closer he got, the harder it was to deny. No one else could look that arrogant while leaping across the moon.

But… the doctor was dead, right? How likely was it, really? We were all still frowning and staring, watching him close the distance between us, trying to figure out who or what he was when, finally, he came within speaking distance.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he hissed. "_Shtop shtaring at me." _

Then he scoffed. "Imbeciles."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: **Just some of the usual "no" and such._  
_

* * *

...

...

... I hope you guys had as much fun reading that as I did writing it...!

And I hope you're not as exhausted as I was when I finished ... x.x

Now ... I wonder what will happen next? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

And what's up with the NASA lunar rover stealing the M.P.D.? And comatose Samantha? And badass Dr. Richtofen?

SO MANY NEW QUESTIONS!

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

.

**Ze Doctor Says: "Auf Wiedersehen, my minions ... *sigh* ... Now I must comfort myself vith some reviews ...! JOY!"  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Side note:** I must ask ... Do you guys want a full-out heavy love scene in this fic? I mean, as heavy as M allows? ...


	30. The Aftermath

**To those of you that are reading:**

Welcome to chapter thirty! I never thought this day would come...! c': Look at me, writing a long-ass fiction. I'm so proud of myself. XD ANYWAY, enough of that. HI MY LOVELIES! I adore you all! *giant bear hugs und schpleens for everyone*

It's been quite a journey, and it's nowhere near finished... especially not with Samantha and the American government coming into play!

Do I sense an overseas journey on the horizon? Richtofen being arrested for "accidentally" murdering a little girl? ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE!

Enjoy this update, and do continue to grace me with your thoughts and concerns and opinions! They keep me going and keep my ideas fresh!

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**WARNING:** REALLY long review responses today ... just sayin' ... I was in a wordy mood ... (it's the coffee) D:

* * *

**Zombiegirl777:** BUHHH I'M CRYING TEARS OF JOY AND LOVE…! You know I just read/reviewed your story, yes? And I was blown away at your EXCELLENT portrayal of the characters and then I come back to my account to read this review and I just…! My life is made right now. Forever. I LOVE YOU RIGHT BACK. *snuggle* Seriously it's about the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Ever. … okay … on to your review … XD … I must say, I wanted everyone to be worried about ze doctor; and Dempshey could care less about him, so his attitude wasn't hard to write. As much as I love him, he's a bit callous. D: And BAMF Richtofen = best thing I've ever read. Ohoho, NASA rover indeed… how odd… what could this MEAN? And Samantha should prove to be an interesting addition… X3 Read on, my darling! And enjoy the ride!

**xxz0eyxx:** HAHAHA FANTASTIC! I love it! That's awesome. It's a pretty striking image, isn't it? Ze doctor, floating through space like a badass. XD Und ja, you vould consent to my tests? Ze doctor is intrigued… Und confused. Vhat is zhis clozhing you are vearing? It seems unsuitable for zhese vorking conditions. Und so much _skin _is exshposed_…_ *shudder* Vould you mind if I took a sample?

**snowstormcat:** Indeed … ze little brat vill certainly be an issue… But one zhat shall be dealt vith quickly. If the doctor has any say about it, that is. XD As I was writing, I really wasn't sure how she'd end up… but I'm glad she lived, too. She may be horrible, but she's still just an eight-year-old girl. And finding the appropriate moment for romance is hard to do in a situation as action-packed as Zombies… but I believe it can be accomplished! X3

**WickedIntentions:** Hurr hurr hurr … It will be my pleasure. ;) But I must try to abide by 's new policy (whatever that may be?). I think I can do detail in a non-graphic way! And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! It was a doozy indeed, to write and re-read and edit… but highly enjoyable to write, so I'm glad it came across that way! As far as the questions, all shall be revealed in due time. Of course, in the process, I'm sure our (anti?)heroes will get involved in some more adventures…! Thanks as always for your sweet review my lovely! C:

**M3D1C101:** I could feel his peace as I wrote that part, and the incredible longing he had to share the Aether with her. I'm so glad you liked it! And sometimes it's the shortest parts of stories that leave the biggest impressions… At least, that's how I often feel. It means a lot that I could write something like that! And don't worry… I've got a lot more to write. I thought it was going to end five chapters ago, and look at us now! XD

**snakeyeslover2:** GOOD! I must strive to keep you sane! And yes… these questions need answers! Poor little child bent on revenge… And NASA taking away the M.P.D. … Interesting developments indeed, and all shall be answered! Thank you as always!

**DancingInTheSand:** I literally laughed out loud when I read "Oh Richtofen you sly dog you." And it's making me giggle again as I type it now. Hehehe. INDEED. He's so ridiculous… in the best way. Sigh, Samantha. It's so hard to deal with eight-year-olds. They're adorable, but honestly… they're horrible. I'm not surprised she giggles every time people die. D: And Kitty's feelings for Richtofen are becoming verrry confusing indeed … ! Enjoy the update my dear! Thank you as always! xoxo

* * *

**Your words are so GLORIOUS! Ze Doctor is pleased (und so am I). I NOM THEM! I NOM THEM ALL! (Seriously thank you guys so much.)  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Richtofen takes the group back to Siegfried, where they face some zombies. Kitty grapples with everything that's happened.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY

* * *

**The Aftermath  
**die Nachwirkungen

* * *

All of them gathered around the doctor, speechless.

Takeo muttered something in Japanese, clearing his throat.

Nikolai belched. "I knew it was you," he said loudly, smirking. Then he frowned. "Hey, you shoved me," he growled. "Do not do that again. I do not like it." A flash of drunken rage crossed his face, and he grunted. "Makes me want to hurt you, like fifth wife."

Richtofen chuckled. "Ah, _Nikolai_," he sighed. "You are so amusing."

Nikolai snorted spitefully.

Kathleen stared at the doctor, her face twisted between shock and relief. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. So she shut it again, biting her lip. Luckily, Nikolai wasn't done talking.

"So," he grumbled. "Since the moon thingy is gone now, can we go back to Earth?"

Richtofen took a breath. _"Ja,"_ he sighed, annoyed. "I vill summon ze teleporter," he muttered. He looked around at them with bored, stony green eyes. It was like nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all; like this was just another day, chasing reality-shifting alien devices on the moon. The others stared at him, mystified.

He continued, stiff. "Vhen I activate ze tracking device, ve vill be taken back to ze station in Siegfried," he announced, calm and collected. "Ze minions vill likely be vaiting for us, so prepare yourselves." Then he was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. "Ve should stand close togezher, as ve did vhen ve teleported to ze receiving bay."

Tank, who hadn't said a word up until this moment, finally found his voice. "Shit, doc," he muttered. "How did you do it? They were all over the…"

"Quiet, Dempshey," Richtofen snapped, cutting him off. "Now, come close to me, all of you. Und _do not touch me_."

The group closed in slowly around the doctor, with the exception of Kathleen. She was bending over to retrieve something from the ground. It was a puzzling P.E.S., half-filled with what seemed to be a small body. Richtofen stalked over to her, narrowing his eyes.

"Und vhat do you have zhere, Kazhleen?" he muttered, leaning over her shoulder.

The unconscious face of Samantha Maxis was behind the helmet.

"_Gottverdammt_," he growled, furious. "You_ rescued_ ze loathsome little girl?"

She looked up at him, searching for words. Her face crumpled. "I…"

He closed his eyes and inhaled, brushing her off. "_Nein_, never mind," he hissed. Then, in an undertone, he muttered something in German. "_Frauen._" He stormed away from her, upright and rigid. Then he addressed everyone else.

"Get close to me, you _Dummköpfe_."

They circled around him, Kathleen carrying Samantha's limp body. Though his nose wrinkled at the sight of the wicked child in her arms, he found himself edging closer to her. This need he felt to be near to her was becoming tiresome.

"On ze count of three," he muttered, lifting his hand over his chest. _"Eins, zwei, drei…"_

* * *

.

* * *

The light blinded me as we zapped through space.

I clutched tight to Samantha's small body, afraid that she would be lost between realities if I dropped her. Of course, why should I care? She was horrible, cruel. Maybe even evil. But every time I glanced down at her pained, lifeless face, all I could see was a scared little girl; the same scared little girl who fell screaming to the surface of the moon.

Someone was right beside me, warm and close, and though I squinted through the bright, flashing energy of the teleporter, I couldn't tell who it was. Probably Tank. I didn't dare think about the person I wanted it to be.

Then, suddenly, we were back at the teleportation pad in Siegfried, standing in a tense circle.

"Shtay shtill," muttered Richtofen, his voice next to my ear.

I shivered. It _was_ him.

"_Willkommen_," said the calm computer voice. "_Dekontaminationsverfahren aktiviert_."

A loud noise buzzed through the room, and I could feel energy pulsing against my body.

"Zhis is ze decontamination process," explained the doctor. "It vill remove most of ze radiation from our suits."

"Most?" Tank asked, incredulous.

Richtofen snarled. "Ja, as it is _impossible_ to remove _all_ traces of radiation. Shtupid Dempshey."

The energy continued to pulse against us, and I glanced over at the door to the room. It was bent violently toward the center, impressive considering it was made entirely of sheet metal. There was a jagged hole in the middle which the zombies had opened up. It was lined with a coating of blood and bits of flesh. There was even a finger clinging to one side.

"Looks like the hellpigs had a party," mumbled Nikolai. He made a noise of disgust.

"I vould be surprised if zhere aren't a few vaiting for us on ze ozher side," Richtofen murmured. Then he sighed, sounding pleased. "It vill be _so_ delightful to crush zhem."

The computer voice spoke again. "_Dekontamination abgeschlossen_," it said soothingly, and the pulsating energy stopped. We all stood there, ears ringing, completely dazed from the days' events. Only the doctor noticed when the pad beneath our feet stopped glowing.

He stepped away from us, unfastening his suit and shrugging it off of his body. It was so strange to see him suddenly standing there in his black uniform. It seemed like we'd spent years up in space, when in reality, it had only been a few hours.

Tank was next off the platform, not one to be bested by the doctor. He pulled off his suit in a rush, tossing it into the closet. Then he retrieved his gun belt, strapping it around his waist. "Come on, meatsacks," he muttered. "I've got plenty of ass-kickin' left to do today."

"I cannot get out of this suit," grumbled Nikolai, struggling with the fasteners one-handedly. He held his vodka in the other. Muttering angrily to himself, Takeo grabbed the Russian, who stared at him in shock as he violently unbuckled Nikolai's spacesuit.

"You are like an infant," Takeo spat. "Sucking from your bottle." But before he stormed off, Nikolai's suit was completely unfastened.

"Awwww," Tank growled. "You're bonding."

Nikolai frowned. "I do not like it."

Trembling, I stepped off of the pad, carrying Samantha across the room. I set her down on the floor and began unfastening the P.E.S., revealing her frail little body. She was still unconscious, and I was starting to wonder if she was in a coma.

"Interesting," murmured Richtofen, coming up behind me. I jumped, startled by his sudden presence.

Finally, I found my voice. "What do you think?" I asked, hoarse, turning to look at him.

He was frowning. "She appears to be comatose. Vhat a hateful little brat," he muttered.

"Do you think she really knew what she was doing?" I asked, hesitant.

"Of course she did," Richtofen hissed, merciless.

I bit my lip. "But she was following her father's orders, right? Any kid would want to do that…"

The doctor looked at me with hard eyes. "Not _every _child," he murmured. His voice was strained, and I could see his jaw muscles clench. "Und even if you are correct, I vill never be able to see her as_ merely_ a child." He glared down at her. Then he turned on his heel and went to assess the damage to the door.

Watching him walk away, I stood up to take off my own P.E.S., unfastening it with fumbling fingers. My heart was pounding and my head was spinning. I could barely grasp what had happened today. Forget about the huge events surrounding the M.P.D.; I still couldn't even come to grips with the fact that I'd travelled to the moon.

And back.

The thought made me dizzy.

"You okay?" asked Tank, coming up to me.

I shook my head. "No," I muttered. "I'm … so confused."

He chuckled. "Usually when you're feelin' confused, you lie and say you're fine anyway."

"Can't lie today," I said quietly. "Too much just happened."

I noticed he was carrying my gun belt, which he held out to me. "You might need this," he said softly. I took it from his hand with shaking fingers, buckling it awkwardly around my waist. Then I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset at you again," I murmured. "I feel like shit."

Tank was quiet for a moment, and I opened my eyes to find him staring at my face. "It's okay," he mumbled, his expression strange. "You're …" He hesitated, trying to find the words, scratching the back of his head. "Sensitive about the doctor," he finally got out. Then he laughed a little bit in spite of himself. "You'd think I'd get it by now, right?"

I sighed. "I don't get it either," I mumbled. "So don't worry about that." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the man in question messing with the gore-covered door, looking delighted. I shook my head. "He's really strange. Probably doesn't even deserve my concern."

Tank barked a laugh at that. "That guy doesn't deserve a single hair off your head," he chuckled. Then he sobered up again, his expression going flat. "But it's your hair to give, I guess."

My heart clenched as I looked up at him. Handsome, arrogant Tank Dempsey; the man who'd found me unconscious on the floor of Kino so long ago. The buoyant, belligerent American soldier who'd brought me comfort and camaraderie in a world where I didn't fit in. In a way, I knew I could never repay him; and, in another way entirely, I knew I'd love him forever.

I stared deep into his bright blue eyes, feeling a grin tug the corners of my lips.

"If I could, I'd give it all to you," I said quietly.

His face softened. "Wish ya could," he murmured.

* * *

.

* * *

The door was finally open.

Richtofen smiled down at his bloody fingers, wiping them on the wall. "Oh minions," he sang, ecstatic. "Ze doctor is coming for you..." And without a moment's hesitation, he sprinted out into the hall, the rest of the group following at his heels.

He looked professional, Zeus Cannon strapped around his chest, fresh clips for his MP40 bulging in his pockets. Tank peeked into open doorways with his M16, clearing the rooms for them to pass. Nikolai was taking long drinks of vodka, making up for lost time on the moon, and Takeo followed him with a disgusted expression. In the back, Kitty kept a lookout. She still carried Samantha, unwilling to leave her unconscious where a bonebag might get her.

All of them kept their eyes peeled, watching for walkers. Though there were bloody trails everywhere from their rotting bodies dragging around, there wasn't a single zombie in sight. The end of the hall was rapidly approaching. Richtofen strode ahead, paying no heed to the puddles of gore. He stepped blissfully through them, and as he rounded the corner, he suddenly broke out into wild laughter.

"Joy," he shrieked. "I've found zhem!"

The others ran around to join him just as he pulled out his MP40, unloading a clip into the milling crowd at the end of the hall. Bits and pieces of rotten flesh scattered everywhere, and he laughed so hard that he went hoarse. The zombies screamed, starting toward him.

"Nikolai, think fast!" Tank chucked a live grenade across the room. Grunting, Nikolai hot-potatoed it into the oncoming horde, where it exploded in a mass of bloody, flying body parts.

"_Glorious_," moaned the doctor, catching his breath. He picked off the few remaining minions with choice shots to the skull, aiming with shocking precision. "I do enjoy ze sound zhey make vhen zhey exshplode." Then he sighed. "I vonder vhat vill become of zhem now zhat ze M.P.D. has no host."

"Who knows," mumbled Tank. "We don't even know where the fucking thing went. Speaking of," he said, reloading his M16, "Do you think you did any damage to it? I mean, with that lightning gun?"

Richtofen was silent for a moment, loading a fresh clip into his MP40. "Ze interior of ze device vas exposed vhen I hit it," he muttered, thinking out loud. "One can assume zhis resulted in some form of damage. But, as alvays, I cannot be sure."

Just then, a fresh horde of zombies came screaming from the other end of the hall.

"Keep moving!" yelled Takeo, rushing forward. "They are coming from behind!"

Nikolai chuckled, shooting at them drunkenly. "Heh … coming from behind."

They ran on through the building, dodging and killing all of the maggots they could find. Pretty soon, the hordes became small groups, and the groups became ones, twos, and threes. It turned into a game of hide and seek, where the seeker had a gun and the hider got a bullet in the face.

Kitty's arms were sore from carrying Samantha, and she was frustrated with the fact that she couldn't join the carnage. So she wanted to kill some meatbags. So what? She thought of the conversation she'd had with the doctor that cold night in Kino, and frowned. Maybe it made her a monster, but she didn't care. She'd rather be a monster, blasting the shit out of a zombie with her ray gun, than a good person toting a creepy little girl around all day.

"Hey, Tank?" she muttered, tense. "Do you think you could carry her for a while?"

"_Hell _no," he said quickly. "That little bitch put me through enough already. I got her in the suit, and that's good enough for my conscience." He peeked into a room to their right. No suckers. "Just… put her in a room or something and leave her."

She bit her lip. "I feel bad about just leaving her," she muttered. "I know she tortured all of us… But she's so _little._" She looked down at Samantha's small, unconscious face, feeling her heart twinge. "I mean, can she really be held accountable?"

Tank was staring at her with a deadpan look, incredulous.

Kitty took a breath. "What I mean is, do you really think she understood what she was doing?"

Tank sighed. "Yeah, I really fucking think she did," he muttered. "And I respect that you're trying to be generous and caring and all that shit. I really do." His eyes softened. "It's what makes you such a great gal." Then his face hardened again. "But you should leave her sorry ass in a room if she's weighing you down."

"I'll just keep carrying her," Kitty mumbled, rearranging the girl in her arms. "As fitting as it would be to let her get mauled by a bonebag … I just don't feel right about it."

"Alright," Tank shrugged. "Your choice."

Luckily for her, it wasn't long before they took a break from all the seeking. Any zombies they'd found lately were few and far between, and too slow to pose any kind of threat. Eventually they all felt safe to assume that most of the maggots were gone.

Exhausted, Kitty took Samantha into one of the hospice rooms of the medicine wing, tucking her into a bed. The release of tension on her arms was incredible. She stood there for a few minutes, stretching, relishing the sweet freedom.

"You must know I vill not treat her," muttered Richtofen, appearing behind her.

She closed her eyes, barely surprised by him anymore. "I know," she said. "That's fine."

"You do not undershtand ze torment zhat girl has inflicted." His voice was hard.

"Maybe not," she admitted. "But I didn't feel right letting a little girl die in space."

He sighed. "I vill never see ze reasoning behind your actions," he hissed.

And before she could even turn around, he was gone.

* * *

.

* * *

I closed the door tight behind me, leaving Samantha to her horrible sleep.

My heart thudded as I walked toward the room I slept in. My legs were shaking, and I felt wobbly, weak. It's from carrying the girl around, I reasoned, ignoring the twist in my stomach. What else could it be? But deep down, I knew exactly what it was.

Tank wasn't in the room when I entered, so I figured he was still out hunting zombies. It was a reasonable assumption. Certainly in character. I crossed over to the bed, kicking off my boots, unbuckling my belt with trembling fingers. Get a grip, Kitty. You're stronger than this.

My German women's jacket felt claustrophobic. I shrugged it off, tossing it to the floor. The pants felt even worse, so I unfastened them, anxiously pulling them from my legs. Everything was uncomfortable, too hot. Breathing heavily, I stalked bare-legged out into the hall, opening the storage closet. I yanked out the biggest shirt I could find, bringing it back to the room with me.

I laid the huge white undershirt out on the bed, and grinned a little. Giant shirt for a giant Nazi. So weird. I lifted my own shirt over my head, throwing it aside. How hilarious would it be if Tank came in here now, while I stood staring at the bed in my underwear? What would he do?

… What if someone _else_ came in here?

My stomach flipped and I shivered. Damn it. I grabbed the shirt from the bed and threw it over my shoulders, clutching it around me. Then I shoved my feet into my boots and walked back out into the hall, heading for the washrooms.

The hot water felt glorious on my body, and I closed my eyes, letting it wash over me. Just relax. Don't think about anything. Blank mind. It's really not necessary to think about something all the time. I rubbed the gritty old soap between my palms, making suds. Then I lathered the foamy, slick froth over every inch of my body, scrubbing hard.

Suddenly, I wanted to scour everything away.

All of it. The zombies, the moon, the constant aching. I wanted it gone.

I closed my eyes.

Frowning, I rubbed the soap into my scalp, yanking the tangles out of my hair. I lathered again, scrubbing it roughly over my skin. The back of my eyes started to burn, and I could taste the salt of my tears as they trickled down into my mouth, bitter, mixed with suds.

Didn't I have something better to think about? Like maybe the fate of the M.P.D., wherever it was? Or the fact that there could still be bonesuckers lurking around the corner? But everything I thought of backed me into the same dark corner, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the one thing I wanted to forget.

_... Küss mich._

His voice echoed in my mind, and my stomach twisted. I gasped a breath. I could still feel his mouth, hot against my skin. His body, pressing me up against the wall. He tasted like blood and sin, smooth and bitter, and the thought of it made me shudder.

I turned off the water, shivering, grabbing a towel from one of the musty racks. Clenching my teeth, I rubbed it quickly across my body, wrung it through my hair. "I hate you," I muttered to no one, throwing the shirt around my body. I sucked in a breath through my teeth, shoving my feet into my boots. "I hate you so much." I grabbed my bra and underwear, washing them violently in a sink. Then I hung them to dry on a towel rack, stalking out of the room.

I buttoned the shirt over my naked body as I walked down the hall, too angry to care about modesty. Luckily it fell to my knees, and even though my hands were shaking, I got it closed up pretty fast. Tank still wasn't back to the room yet, so when I got there, I kicked off my boots and threw myself onto the bed. I yanked the sheet over my body, frowning. Go to sleep, damn you. Go to sleep and forget about him. But when I closed my eyes, all I could see were his, green and compelling, staring into my soul.

"I hate you," I whined, my face crumpling.

But the truth was, I didn't.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** He mutters "women" (Frauen) under his breath, calls them all idiots, then he counts up to three (_"Eins, zwei, drei…"_ ) ... The computer welcomes them back to the station, then announces that the decontamination process is activated (and likewise, announces when it is complete)._  
_

* * *

...

Alas ... Everything's a mess now! The M.P.D.'s gone, Samantha's in a coma, feelings are zooming around all over the place...

Down-time is bad! Things are so much simpler when you've got a horde of angry zombies chasing you! XD

What do you guys think about all of this?

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Und Ze Doctor Says: "Vhy are you all SCHTARING at me like zhat? ... SHTOP. I COMMAND YOU TO SHTOP. ... Go review ... UND LEAVE ME BE!"  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Side note:** ... How heavy DOES M allow ... ?


	31. Letting Her In

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF SMUT DISTURBS YOU. YOU MAY FIND THIS HORRIFYING.**

* * *

**Note regarding the smut: **Everything's been discussed and all is well with my family.

As far as my sister: She is a wonderful, lovely, gorgeous human being, so please don't feel badly toward her.  
She was just worried about me, and didn't know how to handle the discovery of my smut writing. None of us expressed ourselves very well.

But now everything's been discussed and I hope I can just keep writing ... or at least leave this up!

* * *

**WARNING - PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BEFORE READING: **

**And PLEASE take it seriously. Don't read if you don't like it.**

* * *

**This chapter contains graphic language, and a non-pornographic, but otherwise very detailed portrayal of male/female sex.  
**

**If you are disturbed by sexual encounters in any way, please, DO NOT read this chapter.**

**If you do read, know that my intent for this chapter was to portray a realistic sexual encounter between two consenting adults, who also care about each other. I am an adult who has been in a committed, caring relationship for the past five years, and I personally believe sex is a thing that simply happens in life. People sometimes want to be intimate with other people, and there's nothing wrong with that.**

**That being said: If you choose to have sex, PLEASE be safe about it (as in, use protection). And please be sure you're ready.**

**Contrary to the events of this chapter, I also do NOT condone having sex with someone in an attempt to tell them you love them. *cough*  
**

* * *

**WARNING - PLEASE READ THE ABOVE BEFORE PROCEEDING!  
**

* * *

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

YAY SCARY DISCLAIMERS WOOHOOOOO!

... Get ready to read the most intense romance scene I've EVER written ... !

And I think I'll just leave it at that. As always, I love you guys, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope that once you stop squealing (or freaking out? I hope you don't freak out ... D:) you will be able to see the deeper meaning behind this chapter, and the character development that I tried REALLY hard to show.

ANYWAY, you guys know I love you ... and if you're gonna hate me after reading this, then PLEASE DON'T READ!

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**WickedIntentions:** Well, I hope you let me know what you think …! And enjoy the ride. Hurr hurr hurr. But really, my whole point with this chapter is the pursuit of character development, and as such, portraying an adult interaction in a believable way. When you dig someone, you want to be as close to them as possible. It's just truth, bro. Also I must say that I am also so happy I saved Samantha. She's gonna prove to be quite crucial in upcoming chapters. :D I love to hear from you! I can't wait to read your next review!

**Snowstormcat:** As I wrote him going "Heh… Coming from behind," I cracked up myself … XD I love these characters so much … in case that wasn't obvious! And Samantha is indeed just waiting to awaken … what will happen?! … in the meantime … the ending of the last chapter needs to be dealt with …

**Guest:** Thank you for your two cents! I really appreciated it. You gave me the perfect guidelines to add a warning to this chapter, and it means a lot to hear such good advice. C:

**M3D1C101:** WELCOME TO WRITING THIS WHOLE STORY UGH. Honestly … this chapter is my attempt at relieving some of that anguish … …. And perhaps introducing a whole new form of anguish to the equation …. D:

**snakeyeslover2:** Indeed! Samantha must be quite affected by the M.P.D. … the extent of which remains to be seen … *hint hint* … Kitty's just all blinded by her cute little girl face. X3 And yeah …. Yeah …. As far as this whole unspoken love thing goes …. … yeah ….

* * *

***cough* Ze Doctor vill go hide in ze corner now ... DO NOT LOOK AT ME ... oh und _danke_ for ze reviews! ... NOW SHTOP READING UND GO AVAY!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Kitty is furious with the doctor and takes it out on him ... in an unconventional way.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

* * *

**Letting her In**  
ließ ihre in

* * *

He sat at his desk, fingers pressed to his temples, frowning.

"Vhere are you, _voices_," he muttered to his empty office, closing his eyes. "Come out, come out…"

It was deep evening now. For the past few hours, ever since their return from the moon, his mind had been silent. As glorious as it was, it unnerved him. Even more unnerving was the fact that the mortal perpetrator of his torture lay comatose in a room down the hall.

He brushed back his hair, shrugging off his jacket.

Of _course_ Kathleen had saved her. He scoffed at the thought. It shouldn't have surprised him. All of the women in his life seemed to live according to rules he didn't understand. Rules he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to understand. His life had been far simpler when he was consumed only by the desire for power, and would be simpler still if he'd gone through with his plans. But something had held him back. It was a lingering, hidden desire, one that constantly shifted.

One that he didn't care to admit.

He draped his military jacket on the back of his chair, picking up his _schirmmütze_ visor. He examined it, admiring the tall cap, the intricately embroidered insignia. He was a man of pride and conviction, a full-blooded German with a glorious cultural history of brilliance and bloodshed. He valued his ability to remain cool and detached. Some saw it as sociopathy.

He saw it as control.

He placed the visor on his desk, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

For once, the only voice in his head was his own.

I am Edward Richtofen, he mused. The blood on my hands is a stain I treasure, a stain I chose. Even without the M.P.D., these hands are filled with power; a power I will never renounce. And until I find my justice, my commendation, these hands will be my tools of destruction.

He sighed, opening his eyes, looking down at his long fingers.

Yes, they were all he needed. Nothing more, nothing less. But as he flexed them, a curious ache filled his chest. Need, he did not. But _want_ … Wanting was something else entirely. It belied his self-control, making him angry. Yet still, he longed for her. _Yearned_for her. And he hated himself for it.

A soft knock sounded at his door.

He took a sharp breath.

_Und now I've summoned her._

"Vhat do you vant?" he snapped, steeling himself.

For a moment, there was no response. Richtofen sat there at his desk, tense, feeling his heart pulse with frustration. The air was stifling. He loosened the collar of his undershirt, unbuttoning it, and clenched his jaw.

The door finally opened. Quiet feet padded into the room. He stared stiffly at his ruined desktop, feeling his pulse quicken. Though he was unsurprised at this reaction to her presence, it displeased him. Far worse was the way his mind blinked back to their first moments on the moon, when her warm hand was grasped in his.

The footsteps stopped, and he exhaled. Pressing his lips together, he turned around.

She was standing there in the middle of the dimly lit room, staring at him, her face twisted into a frown. Her eyes were hard, glittering at him like angry black diamonds, and she'd combed out her tangles of hair. Now it lay in a thick sheet against her shoulders, dark brown and smooth.

Oddly, she wore a man's long white undershirt, like a nightdress.

She took a breath.

"How did you get away from it?" she asked suddenly, keeping her distance.

He leaned his elbows against his knees, pressing his forehead into his palms. "I resisted."

She was quiet. "How?"

"It tempted me vith freedom," he muttered. "Und I realized zhat ze freedom it promised vas false."

He listened as she took a quick breath. "I thought you were dead," she said, her voice tense.

Richtofen chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Indeed," he sighed. "I did as vell."

"I tried to save you," she continued. "But the others pushed me on. They said it was pointless."

"Zhey vere correct," he murmured. "I had to save myself."

She exhaled sharply. "I don't like the way you do that," she snapped.

He looked up at her, surprised. His green eyes flashed. "Vhat?"

"Keep everything to yourself. Make it all up to you." Her eyes gleamed with fury. "You won't let anyone help you. You won't let anyone in."

"I do not need ze help of ozhers," he muttered, looking away.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her tremble, livid. "And if I said I wanted in, you'd push me away." It was a statement, not a question. Waves of anger radiated from her body. He could almost feel them, hot against his skin.

He closed his eyes. "I vould."

When he opened them, she was standing right in front of him. "Why?" she hissed, glaring down at him.

Richtofen hated being loomed over. He frowned, standing from his chair, slowly straightening to his full, impressive height. He towered over her. "Because I do not need you," he said coldly, looking down at her through narrow, stony eyes.

Her eyes flickered between his, wide and furious. He held her gaze, utterly nonplussed.

Then she reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down. Too shocked to resist, he relented, his stony expression breaking into one of surprise. And when she grabbed his face in both of her hands and pressed her lips to his, he gasped, pulling away.

"Kazhleen," he panted, breathless. His eyes were wide. "Vhat is ze meaning of zhis?"

She was still staring up at him, frustrated. "So it's only okay when you do it?"

His face crumpled. "Vhat?"

"Kiss me," she muttered, looking into his eyes.

His heart thudded. "Kazhleen…"

"I've been thinking about it every day since it happened," she said in a rush. "I can't stop thinking about it. And when I thought you were gone…" She took a sharp breath, closing her eyes. "I thought I'd never feel it again."

"Feel vhat?" he breathed, edging closer to her in spite of himself.

She shuddered, looking back up at him. "You," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, and a delicious shiver rushed down his spine. "Zhat vas only one small moment in time," he murmured. "It can never happen again." But his breath hitched at the memory, and he opened his eyes to stare down at her. Sweet, painful yearning burned through his body, and he trembled.

"I don't think you believe that," she said softly, and he could see his hunger echoed in her face.

His eyes hooded and he took a sharp breath, stepping back. "I do," he lied. "Do not tempt me."

Her arms reached out to him, her warm hands slipping around his bony hips. "But I want to," she muttered.

The blood was rushing through his body now, hot. It pulsed hard, and he resisted.

"_Nein, bitte,_" he begged, his lips parting. Her hands were torture on his hips, pulling him close. He was breathless. "Zhis is not a line you vant to cross," he moaned, feeling his body respond rapidly to her touch. His hands trembled, gripping her arms.

"I think it is," she murmured, leaning up against him. Her soft breath fanned his neck, warming his skin, and her hands slid up his back, hooking around his shoulders. He took a shallow breath, closing his eyes.

"Vhat you vant is a fantasy," he hissed, desperate, clenching his jaw. "Not _me_."

She shook her head against his neck, and he felt the glorious agony of her lips touching his skin. "I know what I want now," she murmured against him, making him shudder. "And it's definitely _you."_

His mind went blank, the shreds of his control slipping from his fingers. Between her words and her touch, he was unraveling fast. His hands slid up her arms, slowly encircling her neck. He savored the feeling of her warm, willing flesh, shivering.

When he spoke, his voice was raw with longing. "Once ve begin, I vill not shtop," he warned.

She trembled, pressing tighter against his body. "I don't want you to."

He looked down at her through half-lidded eyes, his fingers tensing against her throat. He combed them up through her hair. Then he slid his hands down her spine, curving her body up against his. She shivered delightfully, and he brushed his lips against her divine, trembling mouth. "I vill not shtop," he whispered.

"Don't," she sighed.

He gripped her tight, kissing her roughly. The desire made him feverish, frantic; he trailed kisses down her neck, biting her skin. She gasped, melting against him, holding desperately to his shoulders.

"Vhy do you vant me_?"_ he growled, twining a hand in her long, glorious hair. He pulled back her head to expose the length of her throat, and pressed his face against it, breathing deep of her skin.

She whimpered, pressing up against him. Her hands clutched him tight. "Because you're _incredible_," she moaned, her hips twisting up against his. He shuddered, running his hands down her body, bunching up the shirt she was wearing.

"_Ich will dich auch,"_ he gasped, pressing his fingers into the back of her thighs. He lifted her from the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her collarbone. Then, as he held her there, he took a sharp breath, pulling back to look at her face. "You came here vearing _only_ zhis?"

Her cheeks were flushed, and she nodded.

He moaned.

"You _torture_ me," he hissed, pulling her legs tighter around him. He walked them forward to the medicine table in his room, sitting her on top and sending the tray of instruments clattering to the floor. His eyes were hooded as he stared into hers, frowning. "Do you realize zhis?"

She bit her bottom lip, squeezing her legs around him. "Serves you right."

His eyes rolled back and he groaned. "Shtop," he muttered, his hips jerking. "Ve must shtop."

"You said you wouldn't," she murmured, scooting forward on the table and wrapping her arms around his neck. She wove her fingers into his hair, pulling him down to her lips. He kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, his face was flushed, too.

"You have ze chance to leave," he panted. "Und ve can continue as ve vere."

"I don't want that," she gasped, kissing him again. A low noise rumbled in his throat, and he eased his tongue into her mouth. She twisted up against him, desperate to taste more.

He pulled away again, breathing hard. "_Scheiße_," he hissed, looking at her with scorching eyes. "_Ich muss mich beherrschen."_ He tensed against her as she tried to pull him back down, frowning at a horrible thought. "Did you seduce _Dempshey?"_

She shook her head. "I didn't want him like this," she said, breathless.

That ruined him. He snarled, lurching forward and grabbing her face with both hands. He pushed her so hard that her back hit the wall. "Und how do you vant _me?"_ he growled against her mouth, twining his fingers up into her hair. She closed her eyes.

"Badly," she gasped.

He tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. "_Gut_," he grunted. He let go of her to lift off his shirt, tossing it viciously across the room. She gave a breathless laugh.

"Not gonna fold it?" she asked.

He loomed back over her, pressing his hands on the table. "_Nein_," he hissed. Then he reached for the tails of her shirt, bunching them between his fingers. She took a breath, looking up at his face. He hesitated, his heart pounding. _"Ja?"_

She nodded, closing her eyes, and he lifted the shirt from her body.

The cold air hit her skin and she shivered. But when she met his eyes, her blood burned. He was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. "_Helfen Sie mir_," he murmured, leaning slowly over her, running his lips down the valley between her breasts. She twisted up at the touch.

His mouth brushed along the scar on her chest, tracing it, and he grinned. _"Meine schöne Patient," _he whispered. His breath was hot and shallow against her skin, and she trembled as his fingers pressed into her waist. They were firm, almost painful, and he held them there as he lifted his face to look into her eyes. "Put your arms around my neck," he ordered, his voice dark with longing.

She slipped her arms up against his broad shoulders, folding them behind his head.

He shifted to pull her closer, looking down at her body. His hands pressed up underneath her breasts, and he brushed his fingers against them, taking a breath. He tenderly traced the soft, feminine curves, and his gentleness made her tremble.

"Kazhleen," he suddenly murmured.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

His eyes were tense. "Do you vant me to shtop?" he asked, his voice rough.

"No," she said, and his lips were instantly back on her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure, shivering as she heard the sound of a belt buckle. Her breath hitched, and her stomach did a flip. Her arms tensed behind his head. He paused.

"Do not lie to me," he growled.

"I'm not," she said quietly.

His face was still against her skin, and when he spoke, his voice was warm. "I vould never _harm _you," he murmured, brushing his lips against her throat. "_Bitte,_ Kazhleen… believe zhat of me."

She shuddered. "I believe it," she whispered.

He took a breath. "Und do you vant zhis of me?"

She nodded, tightening her grip on his neck.

It only took a moment. There was a rush of fabric, and his belt clattered to the floor. Grunting, he lifted her from the table, wrapping her legs around his bare, narrow waist. Then he backed her against the wall, taking a breath.

He looked at her with smoldering green eyes. "How I have vanted you," he purred, running his hand down the length of her thigh, unhooking one leg from his waist. He kept the other wrapped around him, and kissed her with an open mouth. She melted into it, breathless. "How I hated zhat you veren't mine," he murmured, pulling away. She was senseless with desire, trembling against him.

"Please," she begged, clutching to him. "Please, Edward…"

"Please vhat?" he asked darkly. But he shuddered too, pulling her leg tight around his body. They were pressed gloriously together, flesh against flesh; her softness, his angles. He took a sharp breath, and looked into her eyes.

"Please fuck me," she hissed.

He didn't hesitate.

His eyes hooded, and he rammed her up against the wall.

"_Shit,"_ she gasped, pressing her cheek against his temple. "Holy _fuck,_ Edward!"

The sharp bliss of her voice made him shiver.

"You vill have to shtop zhat," he hissed, biting her neck. "Ozhervise ze ozhers vill hear you."

"I don't care," she gasped, writhing. "Oh my _god_."

Pleasure thrilled through him as he moved inside her, listening to her moan. He closed his eyes, pressing her tight against the wall. "How long have you vanted me like zhis?" he asked, breathless. Her body was more glorious than he'd imagined. He licked her neck.

She gave a sweet grunt, gripping his shoulders as she rocked against him. "A while," she whimpered. Her leg tensed around him, pulling him closer, deeper, and his brows knit together. He sucked in a breath.

"Careful," he purred against her throat. "I am out of practice."

"Me too," she murmured. He could feel the vibrations of her voice through her skin. He trailed his lips up over her chin and took her mouth in his, kissing her roughly. Then he pulled away to look into her eyes. They were filled with such _ecstasy_. He moved deep inside her, watching her face.

"You feel so _good_," she moaned, twisting against him.

He frowned. "Zhat is _not_ being careful," he growled, shuddering.

"I don't want to be careful," she muttered, staring at him with burning black eyes. They scorched his soul. He took a heavy breath, fighting to keep control, pushing his hand against the wall.

"Neizher do I," he panted, "But for your sake I vish to." He could see the ache in her eyes, the delicious agony he wanted to soothe. His brows gathered and he kissed her softly. "You are glorious," he murmured against her lips, moving tenderly within her.

She gasped. "Oh my god," she sighed, rocking back against him.

He kissed her cheek. This girl. This _woman._ So mystifying and magnificent. He finally had her willing flesh, yet the need to take her, to _own _her still drove him mad. He wanted to lead her to the peak of mortal pleasure, hear his name lift with rapture from her lips. And as he moved his hips more insistently, he realized that this wasn't sex.

He was making love.

His breath hitched. He looked at her face, so suddenly dear. The pyramid promised him the Aether, but he'd found it in her eyes.

"Edward," she gasped, looking at him desperately. "Please."

He kissed her lips. "Beg me," he whispered, moving deep and hard.

"_Please_," she moaned, her voice raw. "_Please,_ Edward."

His jaw clenched and he pressed his cheek against her neck, moving faster. "Tell me you're mine," he hissed, kissing her throat, marking it with his teeth. "_Meine."_

"I'm yours," she cried, pressing against him. "Oh, _Edward."_

He thrust her hard against the wall, grunting. "_Kazhleen,"_ he purred.

"Shit," she gasped, shuddering. _"Shit."_

And she closed her eyes and went rigid against him, screaming his name.

He trembled, pulling her leg tight around his waist. Bliss flooded his body, blinding him, and he gasped against her neck. It was overwhelming, better than he remembered, and he jerked against her, tugging her close.

They were silent for a moment, breathing hard, basking in the glow.

Then she shivered, squeezing her leg against his skin. "Wow," she sighed.

He grinned against her neck, kissing it, letting his ego inflate a little more. It wouldn't make much difference.

"I honestly…" She shivered again, cutting herself off. "That …"

He pulled back, fixing her with delighted green eyes. "Speechless. How interesting."

She frowned gently. "Don't ruin it."

She'd never seen his face so smooth before. Calm, yes. He was often calm, especially in moments when regular people would be terrified. But now he looked relaxed, even tranquil. She stared at him, awed by the implications. Could _she_ have done this to him?

Her leg started to slip from his waist and he reached over to the medicine table, picking up a square of gauze. "You vill need zhis," he murmured, lifting one of her hands from his neck and pressing the cloth into her palm. She blushed as he pulled away from her, quickly implementing the gauze between her legs.

"So much for safe sex," she muttered, ashamed.

He made no answer, leaning over to retrieve his trousers. She watched the sleek, wiry muscles moving under his skin and shuddered, realizing this was only the beginning. The beginning of something that made her pulse run fast.

He stepped into his briefs and adjusted them around his hips, glancing back down into her eyes. "Aside from ze obvious concern, you need not vorry," he murmured, responding to her statement. He shook out the pants, pulling them on. "I have only been vith one ozher person, und I believe you can assume who she vas."

Her heart stuttered. Measuring up to Clara seemed impossible. Her face fell, and he noticed.

"You are dishturbed?" he asked, frowning.

"No," she said quickly, but she couldn't look at his face. She reached out a blind hand for her shirt, fumbling it off of the medicine table. "She was just so important to you, and I …"

His hands were warm as they slipped around her bare waist, shocking her. She clutched her shirt awkwardly with one hand as he pulled her close, looking into her eyes. "Be quiet, Kazhleen," he whispered, pressing his fingers into her skin. "Und listen to me. I know zhat it is difficult for you, but try, _bitte."_

She stared at him, at a loss for words.

He took a breath. "For tventy years I vas convinced zhat Clara vas ze only person I vould ever vant," he murmured. His eyes flickered between hers, and he pressed his hands around the small of her back, holding her close. Her breath hitched and she held it, feeling her heart throb in her chest. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were dark and adoring.

"I have tried in vain to deny it," he muttered. "Und all of my efforts resulted in glorious failure." He slid one of his hands up to cradle the base of her skull, and held it as he kissed her, gentle and deep. A splendid shiver slipped down her spine.

"After zhis night, ze charade is over," he hissed, brushing his mouth against her lips. "Und so I say it," he murmured, pressing his face beside her ear.

"I vant you to be mine," he whispered. "_Für immer._"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** No, please, he begs_ ... (Nein, bitte)_ ... and he later tells Kitty "I want you, too." (_Ich will dich auch). _He's not used to being overwhelmed by feelings, so he says "I must control myself " (_Ich muss mich beherrschen),_ and he mutters to himself, "help me" (_Helfen Sie mir). _When he kisses Kitty's scar, he says "my beautiful patient" (_Meine schöne_ _Patient_), referencing the fact that he healed her. And finally, he tells her he wants her to be his forever_ (Für immer)._

* * *

...

...

D'AWWWWWW.

(I'm assuming that all the people who would go "EWWW" are gone by now). And if you're not: *giant frowny face* Seriously, guys. Sex is a part of life (and love), and unless you're asexual, you're probably going to want some of it. Eventually. I hope that you all can see why I felt this scene was important to the story ... and I hope that you can find a way to appreciate it.

After all, we got to see deep inside the Doctor's head! And finally got him to stop denying his feelings ... _goodness_ ... *sigh of relief*

In general, I'd love feedback on this chapter ... just to tell me what you thought and how you reacted.

(Yes, even if it was "EW GROSS!" ... But please try to refrain from that.)

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "*grumble* ... Und now I feel _exchtremely_ violated ... ... ze only zhing zhat vill comfort me is your reviews. GIVE ME ZHEM!"**


	32. Pandora's Box

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF SMUT DISTURBS YOU. YOU MAY FIND THIS HORRIFYING.**

* * *

**Note regarding the smut: **Everything's been discussed and all is well with my family.

As far as my sister: She is a wonderful, lovely, gorgeous human being, so please don't feel badly toward her.  
She was just worried about me, and didn't know how to handle the discovery of my smut writing. None of us expressed ourselves very well.

But now everything's been discussed and I hope I can just keep writing ... or at least leave this up!

* * *

**WARNING - PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BEFORE READING: **

**And PLEASE take it seriously. Don't read if you don't like it.**

* * *

**This chapter contains some general male/female smut, including mild sadism/masochism.  
**

**If you are disturbed by sexual encounters in any way, please, DO NOT read this chapter.**

* * *

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Hurrrrrr.

Now that Pandora's Box is opened, it can't be shut ... !

This story's just flying off the handle now. I have so many ideas and I don't even know where to start! Maybe you guys can help me? :D

I was very encouraged by the feedback I got for last chapter ... just wanted to let you guys know. X3

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**xz0eyxx:** Hahaha that's totally fine! As long as you enjoyed the chapter, I'm happy! :D And my goal was definitely to show the inside of him a bit more, so I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy the update! Thank you as always for your sweet sweet words! xoxo

**WickedIntentions:** Yes, I ended up not really censoring much at all…! I like to avoid using graphic descriptions of body parts, and let my readers picture things as they will, you know? And since you say you adored the chapter … Looks like it's working! XD I have to admit; I was a little intimidated about what you might think, because you are an excellent Zombies smut writer. ;) So glad I caused foolish grinning. Hope I can cause more of it in the future. *hint hint* Your words fill me with JOY! Küsse, my dear! Thank you as always!

**Guest:** Hahaha you're absolutely right! And I've tried damn hard at this story, so I certainly hope no one rages! :3 I have plenty left to tell, and I only hope it gets better. Thank you for your words and your kindness, and I hope to hear from you again soon! (And PS: Thanks for the thumbs up!)

**snakeyeslover2:** HAHAHA THIS MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD. XD I love you! I'm so glad it improved your sanity! We all knew it was gonna happen eventually … or at least hoped so … and now that it has, things are bound to be different!

**M3D1C101:** YAY GOOD! I tried really hard to write as I usually would, and to make it a realistic, enjoyable read that wouldn't gross anyone out. No weird euphemisms, etc.!

* * *

**You guys are the best. Honestly, I would've stopped writing a long time ago without you, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

They wanted to cross the line, and they finally did.

But the story isn't over... So what happens now that the box is opened?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

* * *

**Pandora's Box  
**Büchse der Pandora

* * *

It was cold when I woke up, and I shivered, tugging the blanket tighter around my body.

As I snuggled back down to get warm, my leg slipped off of the narrow, scratchy cushion, and my toes touched cool carpet. I frowned, confused, blinking open my eyes. The room was dim and musty, but the papers on the coffee table shone up at me through the darkness.

I finally realized where I was.

Blood rushed through my body and I sat up straight, looking wide-eyed around the conference room. The wall was open, but I was alone. I flipped my legs off the couch, getting to my feet. Then I tugged down on my undershirt, and realized it wasn't mine at all.

It was the doctor's.

My knees buckled and I sat back down, taking a breath.

The memories of the night before flashed through my mind, heavy and honey-thick. My head was spinning. I shivered, and the bitter, musk-sweet smell of him drifted up from the shirt I was wearing, making me tremble.

_Shit._

When did I end up in here?

My face flushed. _Right._

If I closed my eyes, it all came rushing back.

* * *

I shrugged the giant undershirt over my shoulders, buttoning it up with shaky fingers.

His green eyes smoldered down at me. "Vill you leave now?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"I guess I don't have to," I murmured, glancing up at him.

"Ze thought of you returning to zhat room vith Dempshey is _extremely_ upsetting," he grumbled, eyes flashing.

I blushed. "I can stay," I said. "But where do you sleep?"

Silently, he turned and crossed the room, pressing his left palm against the panel in the wall. The entrance to his secret conference room slid open, and he looked back at me. "Come," he murmured.

I was very aware of myself as I crossed over to him. He stepped through into the dark, musty space, walking over to one of the couches. I watched as he removed a white sheet from the back of it, something I thought was just decorative. It turned out to be a blanket. He folded it into a bundle and handed it to me.

As I took it, he left the room. I frowned, confused, but he returned shortly, shrugging his undershirt over his bare shoulders. "You may sleep on eizher," he muttered as he buttoned it, nodding to the sofas. For a moment, I watched the shirt close over his lean stomach and wiry, broad chest. How could he be so _strong?_

I blinked, and realized I was still frowning. "You really sleep in here?" I asked, incredulous.

He gave me a patient look. "_Ja_, I do."

"Aren't you too tall to fit on one of these?" I asked, trying to measure the couch against him.

"Zhey may not be luxurious," he muttered, "But zhey suit me."

I went over to sit on one. "It's cold in here," I mumbled, feeling idiotic.

His eyes tightened. "Vell, you _are_ vearing an insignificant amount of clozhing," he said, his voice strained.

I sighed. "I'm used to having another person there to warm me up," I muttered.

Richtofen walked over to me, frowning. "Are you asking to leave?" he said sharply.

"No," I groaned. I looked at him standing there, so stiff and intense, and every nerve inside of me hummed. I could feel my arms reaching for his hips before I realized what I was doing. "I want to sleep with _you_ now," I murmured, trailing my eyes up every inch of his long body.

He grumbled, prying my hands off of him. _"Kazhleen,"_ he groaned. "Sleep. Leave me be."

"_You're_ not leaving," I muttered, standing up and grabbing him again.

He took a sharp breath, resisting me. "If I had known you vould become such a _temptress…"_

"What?" I challenged, hooking my arms around his shoulders. "You wouldn't have done it?"

His arm snaked down my back and, in a moment, he'd pressed me flat onto the couch. I gasped, suddenly trapped under his body, holding onto him. His eyes glittered with longing. "I vould make you mine in a _thousand _realities," he growled, kissing my neck.

Before I knew what was happening, our clothes were on the floor again. There was no tenderness this time, nothing gentle. He jerked my legs up around his waist, merciless, murmuring things in German that made me shiver. _"Nur mich ... nur für mich."_

"_Doctor,"_ I moaned, breathless. It hurt… and I liked it.

"_Gefällt es dir?"_ he hissed, biting my ear.

I writhed up against him, feeling a rapturous scream press at the back of my throat. Shit. He'd probably love that. I gasped, fighting it, clutching his shoulders, but when his hand twined in my hair and pulled, the cry tore from my lips.

He made a deep noise of pleasure, grunting. "I _love _your screams."

"It _hurts_," I moaned, but bliss flooded my body.

He noticed. "Und you _like it, ja?"_

I sucked in a breath and nodded, closing my eyes.

Yes.

I liked it.

I liked it a _lot._

* * *

I shivered, opening my eyes.

_Fuck my life_.

My knees were still shaking when I stood back up, and my stomach clenched as I bent over to fetch my giant shirt. Now that I was awake, every single part of my body ached; including parts I'd forgotten about. I pressed my legs together, aware of myself in a way I hadn't been for ages.

"You are avake," came the shadowy sound of his voice.

"Yeah," I muttered, looking up to find him in the doorway. "Guess you need this back," I said, tugging on the end of his shirt.

"You may keep it if you vish," he said, examining me. "It becomes you."

I glared at him. "You're biased now."

He grinned, his eyes gleaming. "I vill try not to be," he said in a dark voice.

I sighed. This is what I wanted, I reminded myself. But really, what Pandora's Box had I opened? He watched silently as I stalked across the room, passing him. I shrugged the big undershirt on over his, buttoning it quickly, and he spoke.

"Now you vish ze line vas not crossed," he muttered.

I shook my head. "It's not that. I would've crossed it eventually," I mumbled, completely sure of it. I stared at my feet, shifting back and forth between them, and ran nervous fingers through the length of my hair. Even it smelled like him.

He was quiet. "Zhen do not avoid my face," he ordered, his voice low. I met his eyes. They scorched me inside, in a horrible, wonderful way. As he looked at me, they softened, flashing. "You have beautiful eyes," he murmured.

"So do you," I said without meaning to. I blushed. "I mean … You know what I mean."

A grin tugged the corners of his lips. "Please do explain," he muttered, in a voice that made me shudder.

I took a shallow breath. "They're so _green_," I murmured, staring into them. "And intense. They just… go through me."

He took a step closer to me, keeping his eyes locked on my face. "How?"

"It's like you can see inside me," I whispered. My throat was dry. He was getting so close.

"Ah," he breathed. I felt his hand twine in my hair as his eyes slowly unraveled me. They burned with desire. "Und you like zhis," he murmured. "Ze thought of me … _inside._"

I shuddered. "I like the thought of _you_," I said quietly.

He looked at me unblinkingly, gently combing his fingers through my hair. He watched them slip slowly through my dark tresses. "So strange," he said softly, twisting a lock of my hair around his thumb. "How quickly zhings can change."

I closed my eyes. There was the briefest touch of his lips. And then…

"Leave me now," he whispered.

* * *

.

* * *

In the washroom, I stripped off both of the undershirts and took a quick rinse.

Now that I was on my own again, I had time with my thoughts. I wished I didn't. A thousand things flitted through my mind, tangling together, back-to-back. Feelings, questions, sensations. I closed my eyes against the streaming warm water, trying in vain to tune them out.

Last night was better than words. Better than fantasy. Just the thought made me long for him again. I pressed my legs together, and shivered at the glorious ache between them. It would be so easy to go back to his office, so easy to ask him for an _examination_. But how selfish was I to be thinking like this? There were bigger issues that needed to be dealt with. Like the missing M.P.D., and Samantha.

I stalked out of the shower, grabbing the towel I'd used last night. It was still damp. I used it to sop up most of the water from my skin, and grabbed my bra and underwear. Luckily, they were mostly dry, so I put them on quickly and shrugged the giant undershirt back over my shoulders.

Not a second after I'd done this, Tank walked into the room, half-naked.

"Woah," he grunted, his eyes flicking over me before turning away. "Nice outfit."

I snorted. "Look who's talkin', mister pants half-off," I muttered, buttoning up my shirt and grabbing the doctor's.

He smiled, shrugging, twisting his muscular body. His abs flexed and the well-defined lines of his hipbones creased. "Hygiene first," he said, glancing back at me for effect.

"Well, I'm done in here," I said, shaking my head. "So don't mind me."

"I don't mind at all," he said suggestively, winking.

I rolled my eyes, trying very hard _not_ to look at his chiseled physique. "Have a nice hygiene, Tank," I said, walking quickly past him. He reached out and grabbed me before I could get away. I groaned, trying to escape.

"You don't wanna join me?" he asked, pouting.

A few days ago, this would've been adorable. It still kind of was. But now, it also made me upset.

"Tank, please let go of me," I whined, trying to push him off.

"Awww," he rumbled. "Come on. We already share everything _else."_

I frowned, twisting away. "Seriously, Tank. I really need to go check on Samantha."

His arm relaxed, and I was finally able to shove it away, stumbling out of his grip. "You yell for me if she wakes up and does something creepy," he muttered. Then he grabbed my shoulder. "Hey," he said, frowning. "What's that on your neck?"

I twisted away, lifting a hand to cover my throat. "Um, nothing. I might've been scratching something earlier," I stammered, clutching the doctor's shirt tight against my body. I left the room in a rush before he could catch me in my lie.

The hall seemed longer than usual as I hurried through it, but I finally reached my room. Pushing inside, I shut the door behind me and leaned on it. I frowned, pressing my fingers against my neck, rubbing my skin. I hadn't even thought about checking for marks.

There was a mirror over the sink in the bedroom, and I glanced at it. My heart was pounding as I caught my distant reflection, afraid of what I might see. But I took a breath and crossed the room, lifting my chin to inspect my skin.

My heart stopped.

Bruises splotched my neck. Actual bruises. I pressed my skin with my fingertips. They didn't hurt, but they were there. Damn it. What was I supposed to do about _this?_ I snatched my clothes off the floor and stepped into my pants, fastening them. Then I tore off the huge undershirt and threw it aside, standing there half-dressed.

Now I was ashamed. Why? I'd only gotten what I wanted. Of course the doctor left giant love-bites. It was ridiculously appropriate. He loved causing pain, and making an unforgettable impression. I grinned bitterly. What was I trying to hide anyway? I'd willingly subjected myself to this.

I shook out my women's undershirt, tugging it onto my arms. It felt so tight now, so confining. I paused. Then I removed it and put the doctor's on instead. I was already decked out in his hickeys; I might as well wear something else from him. I fastened my jacket on over the shirt, letting the tails hang out over my pants. Then I pulled up the collar and brushed my wet hair down over both shoulders, fluffing it around my neck. Until I could figure out how to face up to the others, this would have to do.

I pulled on my boots, strapped on my gun belt, and walked out to check on Samantha.

She was still unconscious, her small body tucked into the white bed sheets. I leaned over her, frowning at the pain on her sleeping face. What was she dreaming? What was she thinking? Had the M.P.D. stolen her mind, stolen her peace like it stole Richtofen's?

I didn't even think. I just reached out and touched her pale little cheek, stroking it with my thumb.

Her skin was cold and clammy. My face crumpled.

"I'm so sorry all of this happened," I said to the stillness, my voice shocking in the quiet room. I wasn't even sure what I was apologizing for. Her story? _My_ story? The stories intertwined? I pulled my hand away, staring down at her.

Her face twitched.

As I looked at her, her face twitched. I frowned, moving closer.

She made a tiny noise and shifted in the bed, then was completely still.

My heart thudded. I knew she was alive. I'd known that the whole time. But seeing her stir like this made it real, made it seem like my efforts weren't in vain. I held my breath as I stared at her again, hoping for one more little movement.

"She moved, _ja?"_

I jumped and was immediately disappointed in myself. I closed my eyes. "I thought you said you weren't going to check on her," I grumbled, afraid that if I looked at him I'd lose control somehow.

He stepped up beside me, staring coldly down at her. "I said I vould not treat her," he muttered. "But observation is alvays acceptable."

Now, even standing next to him was different. But I still felt the same urge to challenge him, which was reassuring. "You know, you two have a lot in common," I said, braving the possibility of his anger.

As expected, it made him furious. "Vhy vould you say zhat?" he spat. I felt his eyes burning into the side of my face.

"You were both touched by the M.P.D.," I muttered, still looking at Samantha. "It might have changed you in similar ways."

He was quiet, considering my words. "Zhis could be true," he grumbled, reluctant. "Vhat made you zhink of zhis?"

I shrugged. "I was just looking at her, wondering what might be going through her head." My face twisted with a twinge of sadness, and I sighed. "It all seems so unfair to me," I muttered. "This whole situation."

"Vhat situation?" Richtofen asked, his voice sharp.

"All of it," I said. It was so ambiguous. How could I be more specific? I frowned.

"How _shpecific,"_ said the doctor spitefully, his sarcasm right on cue.

I scoffed, glaring at him. "I'm trying to think, okay?" I snapped.

He made an irritated noise, but he kept his mouth shut, fixing me with his eyes. I stared into them for a moment. I'd thought that maybe after something happened, the electric pull between us would go away. But as I looked up at him, it was obvious that last night had only magnified the tension. Not only was it still there; now we both knew we felt it.

I shivered.

"Tell me vhat you are zhinking," murmured Richtofen, his eyes flashing.

I didn't know if he was asking about the situation with Samantha, or my thoughts about us. I decided to go with the former. "It bothers me that this device exists," I muttered. "That we have no idea where it came from, that it just happened to be on the moon, and that you happened to find it." My chest clenched. "Every time I think about it messing with your head, I get so _angry_. I mean, how dare it do that?"

"It is a strange entity," he murmured. "Vith myshterious motivations."

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, real mysterious. Ruining people's minds and realities left and right." I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "I hate it so much," I said, my voice low and pained. "I hate it for messing everything up."

Richtofen was quiet. "You cannot blame ze device entirely," he muttered. "Do not forget who shtands beside you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

He took a breath. "I am a man of anger und pain, Kazhleen," he said, his voice a low hiss. "I vas zhis vay long before ze M.P.D. touched me, und even vithout its influence, I am twisted."

I shuddered. "I know," I murmured. "But… shouldn't that make it even more terrible? For twisting someone who was already twisted?"

His eyes flashed between mine, and though they were stony, I could see a hint of pity. "Your sense of justice is beautiful," he muttered. "But ze universe is not governed by justice. It is governed by chaos, und volatility."

"You can still fight for justice," I whispered, feeling my eyes harden.

He sighed. "Indeed. Und die on ze battlefield."

I closed my eyes. "I want to make sure it's destroyed," I said quietly.

"Vhat?"

"The M.P.D.," I muttered, feeling fury boil in my stomach. "I want to make sure we get rid of it."

"Kazhleen…"

I fixed his eyes with mine, determined. "I'm a part of this reality now," I said quickly, "And I won't rest until that thing's gone, where it can't touch another person. I don't even care if I die trying." I shuddered with the truth of my words, and a shocking, wonderful thought crossed my mind. "I feel like maybe that's why I'm here."

Richtofen's eyes were tight. "Ze M.P.D. brought you here so you could destroy it?" he asked, doubtful. "_Nein_, I do not believe it."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It brought me here because it's a douchebag. But I think maybe it didn't count on what I might do. I mean, I was literally the only person who could send those bombs to the moon."

He was quiet. "Zhey had no effect," he murmured.

I shook my head again, trying to gather my thoughts. There was something I wanted to say, something big, and it just wasn't coming out. "That doesn't even matter," I said, trying to find the words. "It's more the fact that things have changed because I was brought here, that I've messed up the sequence of things. Maybe in a good way."

"Changed ze path of reality?" Richtofen muttered, thinking.

"Yes," I hissed, feeling it start to click. I stared at him intensely. "When I came here, it made you start to wonder what the M.P.D. was really about, right?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "I became avare of its corruption of my intellect," he said quietly.

"And that eventually changed your mind about it," I said, talking fast.

"Zhere vere many reasons I changed my mind," he muttered, looking at me strangely, stepping close. I could feel the tug between us again. He wrapped his gloved fingers around my arm, stroking the crook of my elbow with his thumb. Even through the fabric of my sleeve, his touch was intoxicating. He leaned in close. I closed my eyes.

"What the _fuck _is going on in here?"

It was Tank's voice.

The doctor brushed his lips across the tip of my nose, pulling away. "I do not vish to shpeak to _Dempshey,"_ he muttered, taking a few steps back. His eyes never left my face. "Ve vill continue our conversation later." Then he straightened his jacket, glaring at our intruder as he walked out of the room.

And there I was, left alone with Samantha and Tank and wondering what the hell I should do.

"Kitty," he said, his voice strained. "What the fuck was he doing?"

He was so handsome standing there, his hair still damp, shirtless under his unbuttoned jacket. So handsome, and hurt.

My face crumpled, and suddenly I was just mad. Mad that I felt guilty for doing what I wanted to do. Angry that my love and respect for Tank was getting in the way of my need for the doctor. I shook my head, frowning. "Don't ask me right now," I snapped.

"Is there something going on with him?" he growled, his voice harsh.

I stared at him with furious eyes. "Just leave me alone, Tank. I don't want to yell at you." I made for the door, but he blocked my exit.

"Then don't," he said loudly, stepping close to me.

"Look," I said, exasperated. "I already told you, I don't really understand the way I feel about him. I don't know what else to say."

Now he was furious, too. "How about you tell me if something's going on?"

"I won't lie to you," I hissed, getting in his face. "So think about whether or not you really want to know."

He closed his eyes. "What's he got that I don't?" he asked, suddenly miserable beneath the rage. He took a breath, looking at me with dejected blue eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was raw. "What the fuck is better about him?"

The tears were in my eyes before I could do anything about them, and I gasped. "Tank, it's not like that," I groaned, looking at him in desperation. "I swear to god, I don't know what it is. I don't understand it."

He pressed his hand against his forehead, brushing it back through his hair. "I mean… Fuck, Kitty." His eyes flickered between mine and his face crumpled. "I'd do anything for you. He's shit compared to me."

I shook my head, lost. "It's not a comparison."

"What else could it be?" Tank asked, tense. "That's how you make a choice, right?" He looked away from me, still shaking with anger, and stared at the wall. "So I've gotta ask. What can I do? What'd make me better than him?"

"Tank, please," I moaned. "Let's just stop."

"No," he said quickly, turning back to face me. His jaw was set. "Tell me. What do you want me to do? You say it, I'll do it."

This was getting nowhere. I tried to push past him, but he held me back with one powerful arm.

"I can't do this," I said, giving up. "There's nothing I can say to you."

He grabbed me with his other arm and held me in front of him, staring at me. "Is it 'cause he's smarter than me or somethin'?" he asked, wretched.

"No," I cried. "Shit, Tank. Why would you even say that?"

"Is it the doctor thing? You get off on that?"

I huffed. "Please, I just want to go," I whimpered.

"That's what it is," he hissed. "He gets you off. _Shit_._"_

I struggled to get out of his arms and he just stared at me, shocked.

"You didn't even give me the chance," he grumbled.

"Tank, it's really not anything you think," I hissed. "I told you I can't explain it, so I'm done trying."

He was quiet, looking at me hard. "What can I do to make you want me?" he asked, suddenly serious. "Wear a swastika? One of those freaky hats? Fuck with everyone's heads?"

"Stop," I moaned.

"No," he growled.

"Let her go," snarled the doctor, suddenly coming up behind him. Gloved fingers closed around Tank's throat, sinister and black. "I vill remove you by force if necessary," he hissed, flexing his hands. "Your neck is so _thick_."

Tank's jaw clenched and he released me, twisting around to face Richtofen. "Get your filthy hands off me," he yelled, reaching up to pry them off. The doctor squeezed briefly before letting go, then stepped back and glared at Tank through narrowed eyes.

They stared at each other, hatred crackling between them.

I'd backed into the corner of the room.

"How dare you," Tank growled. "You knew she was my girl."

The doctor grinned. "She has ze right to choose whomever she vants," he said, openly smug.

Tank snarled, holding himself back. "You motherfucker."

"No, no," Richtofen tutted. "I have been many zhings, but definitely not _zhat."_

For a moment, Tank was so angry he couldn't even speak. Then he shuddered, shaking his head. "You know what, doc?" he said, his voice low and terrifying. "You're right. She _can_ choose whoever she wants." He glanced back at me, and pain flashed through his eyes, quickly replaced by determination. When he turned around, his voice was gritty. "We'll just see who she picks in the _end_."

Then, he pushed past Richtofen, storming out of the room.

I stared at the doorway for a moment, stunned.

"Did zhat ape hurt you?" asked the doctor, walking over to me.

"Of course not," I suddenly snapped. I realized I was still furious about everything, and now my anger was turning on the doctor. "And don't you dare call him an ape," I hissed.

Richtofen raised his eyebrows. "Such _violence,"_ he observed.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered under my breath. I started to push past him and _he_ stopped me. This was getting really old.

"Vill you run after him?" he asked, ominous. His hands slipped around my shoulders, holding me in place. "Vill you go to comfort poor, wretched Dempshey, vallowing in his rejection?"

I stared up at him, frowning. "Stop," I hissed. "Don't you dare do this to me."

He looked at me with cunning green eyes. When he spoke, his voice was dark and tempting. "Is zhere somezhing _else_ you vant me to do to you?" The words fell over me, black and sinful, and I shivered. I looked away from his electric stare.

"No," I grumbled. It was a half-lie.

Richtofen grinned, slipping one of his hands up to touch my neck. His eyes flickered down to watch his gloved fingertips press against my skin. "Ah, I seem to have bruised you," he murmured, sounding delighted. He leaned over to examine more closely, and I felt the warmth of his lips join the leather of his gloves.

"That's how they got there in the first place," I hissed. "Stop."

I felt him smile against me. "Your anger is so _erotic_," he sighed. His tongue touched my skin and I shivered.

"That's enough," I muttered, trying to push him off.

"It vill _never_ be enough," he murmured, his breath tickling my ear. But surprisingly, he let me go. I stalked away from him and out the door, but not in time to miss the last thing he said. "I vill be in my office vhen you need me," he growled.

As though I could miss the implication.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: **_"Only me... only for me..."_ _(__Nur mich ... nur für mich). "Do you like it?" (__Gefällt es dir?)._

* * *

...

...

Well, the cat's out of the bag ...

Gotta love the extra layer of love-triangle conflict ... I know I do ... *sigh* ... yes, I'm cheesy, I realize it. That's what ff is for!

And we've still got the major issues, of course: Samantha (who might be waking up?!), the M.P.D., putting an end to the M.P.D., etc.

I feel like another huge adventure is on the horizon ... !

... if the doctor would stop trying to be seductive .. -.-

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "I am not vorried about Dempshey. I'm vorried zhat you vill not review! GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!"**


	33. Mirrors of the Soul

**WARNING - PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BEFORE READING:**

* * *

**This chapter contains a hint of male/female smut.  
**

**If you are disturbed by sexual encounters in any way, please, DO NOT read this chapter. **

* * *

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

So ... this chapter was incredibly fun to write, for reasons which you will probably discover as you read.

I'm moving the plot right along ... and I'm trying to figure out when this story is going to end.

I'm thinking maybe forty chapters will be the cut-off ... ? I'm not sure. I have the end figured out, but don't know how to get there yet... D:

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Snowstormcat:** Yeah … it's a difficult situation. But it will resolve itself eventually. Tank's mostly pissed at the situation in general, I think. He's pissed at her for blindsiding him, but I think ultimately he's a big boy, and will handle the situation in a very Tank-like manner! (I think he loves her, too.)

**WickedIntentions:** Meee toooo. D: But don't worry … he's a big boy. ;) I think once the shock wears off he'll be totally fine, up to his arrogant shenanigans again. And yeah … the end is a one-way road to heartache (for someone). I laughed SO HARD at the "haven't seen Nikolai or Takeo" bit … because I was JUST thinking the same thing. XD The past couple of chapters were very narrowly focused. But hey, I wanted an excuse to write sexy!Doctor… so don't hate me too much! c; I kind of think of Richtofen as a caged beast in a lot of ways. Behind the cold control is something wild just waiting to be unleashed. Hurr hurr. It pleases me that you enjoy my descriptions. :3 (AND YES I DO!)

**Guest:** All is not lost … there's still plenty of time left for a fight! XD And I love writing this story … I can't help it … I just want to update every day until it's finished! I literally dream about it. D: … and I'm SO glad you like my dirty mind. XD It's an attribute which I try to keep hidden … but unfortunately it tends to come out in my writing… ;o

**xxz0eyxx:** He's bad in every way! X3 … and yes … Dempsey's arrogance … what a lovely, lovely little thing it is. c: We'll get a delicious dose of that in this chapter … ;) Und Ze Doctor is intrigued. He does enjoy a good observation… Hmmmm… XD I'm so glad you enjoy my characterization of him! I'm trying really hard to write him the way I imagine him, while still keeping him in (his delightful) character! C: I vill leave ze key to my office over ze door. xoxoxo

**M3D1C101:** I'd never heard of the song before, but I listened to it thanks to your comment! It does indeed fit the chapter! And yes, poor Dempshey had to find out sooner or later … and now we get to see what happens next!

**snakeyeslover2:** Dempsey's got a good, arrogant head on his shoulders… He'll bounce right back. I'm sure he'll make a show of it, too. XD And indeed … Richtofen is a dangerous, sensual monster with his own agenda! What the agenda is, Kitty's not sure. She just knows she kind of likes it. A lot. Even if she also kind of hates it. X3 You made me laugh hysterically with the whole 'GOOOAAALLLL' thing. I was just rolling on the floor. XD

* * *

**I'm sad that this story is nearing completion! I'll miss hearing from you guys! :c Guess I need to get started on another...! Thank you as always for your words, my lovelies!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Tank reflects on things while Kitty struggles with what she's done. Takeo is surprisingly talkative.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

* * *

**Mirrors of the Soul  
**Spiegel der Seele

* * *

Outside in one of the courtyards, Tank watched Takeo drag rotting corpses out of the building.

He squatted on one of the crumbling walls, trying to focus his all of his attention on Tak. He'd drag one corpse through the courtyard, lay it neatly on the ground, and then leave to fetch another. Row by row, he'd lined up ten already. Tank wondered if they should bury them, now that they had the option.

His breath clouded in front of his mouth as he exhaled, and he watched the tiny cloud drift away. He buttoned his shirt. The air was chilly, icy even, and smelled strongly of snow. A storm was probably coming in. Maybe Tak had the right idea, and the zombitches would be frozen solid by nightfall. Tank got to his feet, brushing dust off his ass, and strode over to the little man to see if he could make himself useful.

Takeo was arranging the eleventh corpse at the end of the row.

They were all shoulder to shoulder. Or stump to stump, if the arms were missing.

Tank chuckled, amused, grinning down at them. "They look like little buddies," he laughed. "How fucking cute."

"Do not stand there selling oil," Takeo scolded.

"What?" Tank asked, staring at him.

Takeo sighed. "The strongest warrior is worthless without a sword," he muttered, stalking away. Tank followed him back inside, where Takeo grabbed another body, glaring up at him. "Pick up a lost soul, _Yanki,"_ he grumbled. "Watching the rice does not make it grow."

The two of them dragged out as many bodies as they could find, piling them up outside of the courtyard. A small wall of rotten flesh began to form at the mercy of their gore-blackened hands. Takeo was a man of few words, so they worked in silence. It gave Tank a little too much time with his thoughts.

He didn't like it.

His mind raced with bitter, angry questions as he heaved the dead bodies on top of each other. This whole thing with Kitty had blindsided him. He hadn't seen it coming. Yeah, her weird respect for the doc had bothered him, but mostly because he hated the creepy bastard. And the way Richtofen looked at her pissed him off, sure, but he'd never have guessed she'd end up _liking _it. And as far as her picking the doc over him?

He tensed at the thought.

What could that freaky, scrawny nutcase possibly have that he didn't?

Tank scoffed. Nothing. At least, nothing came to mind. It was probably arrogant, but Tank was real self-assured when it came to his appeal. Back home, the ladies loved him. Hell, he'd even had invites from guys in the field, not that he took any of them up. The point was, _everyone_ wanted Tank Dempsey. So why didn't she?

Maybe he came on a little strong? But she made the first move. The frown on his face deepened and he hefted another body on top of the pile, thinking. He should just move on. Leave her in the dust. And as he looked into the dead, twisted face of the zombie at his feet, he had another thought. Now that the doc's stupid moon fucker was gone, maybe the maggots were, too.

He took a breath. Shit. Maybe he could go back to the States and leave all of them. But the thought made him feel kind of sad, like he'd be lost without his weird teammates. He glanced over at Tak, who was using that hidden strength of his to chuck a corpse to the top of the pile. Tank smiled. Yeah, life would be boring without Nikolai and Takeo around. And besides, the doc sent them fifteen years into the future or some shit. That kind of fucked with everything.

He sighed. Maybe she'd come around. As much as he'd like to pretend that he didn't, he wanted her to. And why wouldn't she? He was a classic: Blonde-haired, blue-eyed pureblood American soldier, oozing boyish charm and sex-appeal. He grinned. He knew it was true. Maybe he just needed to crank up the sensuality. Or give her a couple of freaky hungry looks every now and then.

He snorted. Richtofen was such a creep.

Even after all this thinking, the questions still burdened him, gnawing at the back of his mind. Yeah, he'd established that he was undeniably sexy; but still, he wanted to know what Kitty saw in the doc. As hard as Tank tried to imagine it, he couldn't see Richtofen having any kind of way with the ladies. At all. The thought itself made him want to laugh for days. It was much easier to see the doc playin' on the other side of the tracks, but apparently he wasn't.

Maybe he knew hypnosis or some shit like that. He lured people in with his creepy eyes. Maybe all that knowledge of anatomy somehow worked to his advantage. Or maybe the doc was secretly packin'. At that, Tank actually laughed out loud. _No way_. And no way the doc was more impressive than _him_ in that department.

But still, the questions kept pressing. As the bodies piled up and time wore on, Tank started to wonder if Takeo could be a source of answers. He seemed to have a wealth of weird Japanese shit at his disposal. Maybe he had something to say about this.

Finally, when they'd cleaned the dead out of that side of the building, they headed for the washrooms to rinse off the gore. Tank wrung his hands clean, pulled back his sleeves to get the blood off his arms, and watched as Takeo quietly scrubbed his skin. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Tak," he rumbled awkwardly. "You mind if I ask a question?"

The shorter man looked up at him through a sly, narrow eye. "Go on, _Kimpatsu,_" he murmured.

Tank slicked the water off of his impressive forearms, staring down at his hands. "You got any sayings about women?" he asked, feeling stupid.

Takeo was silent for a moment, regarding Tank with a cunning look.

"We learn little from victory, American," he said quietly. "But much from defeat." His shrewd eyes glittered up at Tank a moment longer. Then he shook his hands dry and exited the room.

Tank watched him leave, frowning.

"Shouldn't have asked," he grumbled.

* * *

.

* * *

Kitty spent the rest of the day in and out of Samantha's room, avoiding everyone else.

If she buzzed fast enough down the halls, it really wasn't too difficult.

Takeo wasn't a problem at all; she hadn't seen head or tail of him all day. But every time she crossed paths with Nikolai, he'd try to make a joke. Conversation was the last thing she wanted. She was still furious with everyone, including herself, and she knew that trying to talk to anyone would result in failure.

On one such occasion, Nikolai was sitting in the middle of the hallway, leaning against the wall. Empty bottles were scattered all around him, and he seemed extremely amused every time he noticed them. Kitty walked by quickly, hoping he was too drunk to see her.

"Ey, Kitty," he said, belching. He grinned widely. "Look at my _collection."_ She didn't respond, and he frowned. "It is beautiful," he grumbled, "And you say nothing. Filthy capitalist." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Pretty though," he conceded. Then his face hardened again. "But filthy."

Kitty sighed, glancing back at him apologetically. "It's a great collection, Nikolai," she said consolingly, looking at him with tight eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood to talk right now."

He frowned at her back as she continued down the hallway. "This is not like you, Kitty," he grumbled. "Do you need some of my vodka?"

"No, but thanks for the offer," she called back. "I'll let you keep collecting."

He nodded, still frowning. "Hey, you have some bruises on your neck," he bellowed.

Her face crumpled and she touched her throat, sighing.

It was dark now, and Tank was still nowhere to be seen, which was both troubling and a huge relief. The doctor was still in his office. _Waiting_. The entire day had passed, and she hadn't seen him in the halls. Not even once.

She scoffed. He couldn't really be waiting in there for _her _all this time. And if so, what did he think she was? Some kind of nymphomaniac? That was incredibly presumptuous and self-indulgent of him. It wasn't like he was irresistible or something. She didn't need him.

She flopped against a wall, grumbling. "Now I can't even lie to myself," she muttered.

When she passed by the storage room, no one was inside, so she decided to stop in and scrounge up some food. She found a can of the smoked beans and wurst she liked, opening it and enjoying the mindless pleasure of eating. It wasn't gourmet by any means, but it was distracting enough to give her a moment of peace.

"The eyes are the mirror of the soul," murmured Takeo, suddenly standing motionless in the doorway. "And yours reflect a soul filled with wrath."

She sighed. "I really just want to be alone," she mumbled.

Takeo nodded. "I will leave you," he said softly. "But let it flow in the water. The earth will always harden after the rain."

And with that, he left.

What a mystery, she thought, shoving the last spoonful of meat and beans into her mouth. She hadn't seen him all day, and when he finds her, he suddenly speaks in ridiculous Japanese riddles. How did he never run out of proverbs? And what did any of them actually mean?

Let it flow in the water, and the earth will harden. Let it go? Everything will be okay?

She frowned, putting her empty can aside, running a hand through her hair. _Could_ she let go of her worries? Doubtful, considering the fact that three of the sources were around her indefinitely, and the other was off somewhere being carted around by NASA.

Her face twisted with disgust. What the fuck had all of _that _been about, anyway? Why were they there at exactly the same time as the rover? And why the hell did the American space program make off with the moon pyramid device?

Obviously it was some kind of conspiracy. Something like that couldn't be random. And besides, the rover was too well-equipped. It almost seemed made to handle the device, based on its sheer size and the weird grapplers it had on the front. Maybe NASA had known about the device all along, and were waiting for the moment to strike.

Her eyes widened.

The nuke. The bombs she'd sent.

_Shit._

Maybe the American government was monitoring the moon by satellite, and when they saw the explosion, they went to investigate.

She had to tell the doctor.

When she got to his door, she didn't even knock. She just burst through.

Furious, he snatched up his MP40 and flipped around in his chair, aiming with easy precision at the door. His face twisted in horror when he saw who it was. "_Verdammte Scheiße_, Kazhleen!" he snarled, fumbling his hand away from the trigger. His eyes were deadly.

"I just thought of something," she gasped, staring at him.

"_Never_ do zhat again," he hissed, livid, replacing his gun by his desk. "I vas seconds avay from _shooting _you."

"Maybe the American government was watching the moon," she continued, ignoring him. "They saw the explosion at the moon base, and sent that spacecraft to investigate." She was breathless. "I mean, if you built that entire base in the forties, I can't even imagine what America must be hiding."

Richtofen was still fuming, but she could see the gears turning reluctantly behind his seething green eyes. "Valid assumption," he muttered, his jaw clenched. "But vhy did you not _knock_?"

"It's gotta be from area fifty-one," she said quickly. "I mean, that's where all the secret things are built and researched in my reality. It's probably the same here. And since it's nineteen sixty, it has to exist."

He was pressing gloved fingers to his temples, looking at her with tight eyes. "Vhy are you not _answering_ me," he grumbled.

Her eyes were gleaming with the rush of her thoughts. "Oh my god," she breathed. "That's probably where they took it!" She stumbled over to a stool and pulled it under her, sitting down. "They took the damn thing to area fifty-one!"

"I need you to _shtop talking_," he growled, glaring at her. "You are giving me a headache."

"Maybe Samantha will be able to sense it or something when she wakes up," she mumbled to herself.

Richtofen groaned, exasperated. "Explain zhis to me," he snapped. "Vhat is zhis area? Und vhy do you zhink ze M.P.D. is zhere?"

She took a breath. "Sometime around World War Two, America built a facility called area fifty-one. It's a place where a lot of top-secret research and development is done. And sometime before the sixties, the American space program NASA was founded."

He was staring at her with growing interest, his outrage slowly fading. "Und you are certain zhat zhis space program vas involved vith ze machine zhat took ze M.P.D.?"

"Yes," she hissed. "The rover had NASA painted across the side."

The doctor looked intrigued. "Ah," he whispered. His expression was quickly intensifying. "Und zhis… _NASA,"_ he said quietly. "It vould take somezhing of a delicate nature, such as an alien device, to zhis area fifty-one?"

She looked at him with absolute certainty in her eyes. "Yes."

Richtofen removed his left glove and pressed his thumb to his lip. He looked at her shrewdly. "I vill assume you vish to test your hypothesis," he murmured, his eyes flashing. "Vhich of course means you require my assistance."

She bit her lip, nodding. "I can't send myself to Nevada," she muttered.

"Und you are determined to go?"

Her expression was resolute.

He sighed, stroking his thumb across his lips, narrowing his eyes. "I vill not let you do zhis alone," he said, his voice tense. He fixed her with a grim look. "Vherever ze device is now located, it is likely ze Untoten vill be present as vell." Surprisingly, he seemed thoroughly disturbed at the thought.

She glanced up at him in astonishment. "You didn't call them minions."

He looked at her solemnly. "I no longer vish for zhem to be my minions," he muttered. "Not vhen zhey bring you such displeasure."

"Oh," she teased, looking at him through her lashes. "So you care about what pleases _me_ now?"

His thumb traced along his bottom lip and he simply stared at her, his eyes shadowy and seductive. He moistened his lips with a swipe of his tongue. "Ze thought of your pleasure has consumed my mind since last evening," he said, his voice low.

Then he stood slowly from his chair.

As he straightened his long body to its full height, she tensed, looking torn between going to him and running away. She'd harmed Tank in the pursuit of this dark desire, and it made her feel incredibly dirty. Did she have no self-control? She'd always felt in control before. But now, watching the object of her lust slowly approach, she doubted herself.

Richtofen came to stand in front of her, close enough that her nose was almost touching his belt. And as she looked up the length of his body, he slowly knelt down to the floor. Now his face was level with her breasts. As she stared down at him, confused, he lifted his eyes to look at her.

His lips spread into a wicked smile.

"I vill enjoy zhis," he growled.

He unlatched her gun belt, tossing it to the floor. Then his fingers hooked into the waist of her pants, and he unfastened them, yanking them down her thighs. "Doctor Richtofen," she gasped, squeezing her legs together. "What are you doing?"

She stared wide-eyed as he grabbed her knees and pulled them apart. His fingers hooked behind them, gripping tight. "I believe explanation vill be repetitive," he murmured, pulling her forward on the stool. She gave a small cry, trying to resist as he moved his face between her legs.

"No, please," she begged, looking embarrassed. "I don't want you to-"

But he'd already started, and between his tongue and his lips, she really couldn't object.

* * *

.

* * *

My legs were shaking all over again as I stalked down the hallway, furious.

I could feel him smirking at my back as I left, so pleased with himself. He'd lied when he said he cared about my pleasure. It wasn't me he cared about at all. It was _his_ pleasure. The pleasure of knowing he could control me like this, of knowing he owned me somehow.

Be careful what you wish for, right?

I scoffed. There should be a law against people using sex to their advantage. Of course, it could never realistically be enforced, and the idea of introducing such a concept to legislature was preposterous. Also, it was nineteen-sixty now, which made that idea even dumber.

I was trapped here in a world that just kept getting more and more confusing.

As I rounded the corner to Samantha's room, I almost plowed into Tank. It was the first time I'd seen him since the confrontation, and my heart stopped in my chest. For a moment, we just stared at each other, at a loss for words. He scratched the back of his head.

"Hey," he grumbled.

"Hey," I muttered.

He looked at the wall behind me. "Goin' to see Samantha?" he asked, awkward.

"Yep," I said, biting my lip. I looked at my feet. "Where are you headed?"

"Just walkin'," he mumbled. "Checking for dead bodies."

"Oh," I murmured, glancing up at him. "Were you helping Takeo?"

He nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He looked at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but my eyes.

My heart hurt. "Tank…"

"Nah, don't say anything," he said quickly, shaking his head.

"But I feel like…" My voice trailed off in spite of myself. I sighed, looking at the floor.

I could feel his eyes on my face for a second, but by the time I looked up, they were gone. Instead, he was grinning, scuffing the toe of his boot along the floor. "I'm just gonna have to chase you the old fashioned way now," he chuckled, mostly to himself.

I fiddled with the end of my hair, thinking about what that meant, when suddenly he pecked my forehead and continued down the hall. Shocked, I twisted around, watching him retreat, feeling the ghost of his lips on my skin.

Frowning, I walked into Samantha's room. Could I just run away from everything? I mean, yes, it was a childish thought. But really. It would solve all my problems. I could pack a gun and some rations, and leave in the morning. I was strong enough now from all the fighting. I could survive in the wilderness.

Of Germany.

In the sixties.

Unable to communicate with anyone.

I groaned, sitting on the end of Samantha's bed.

Everything was so fucked up. I mean, you'd think in a world where alien technology and the living dead were legitimate problems, regular issues like love-triangles wouldn't even come up. Especially not when the choice was so obvious. I mean, come on. I knew who I _should_ be with. Handsome, badass soldier from my homeland who might do anything for me? Or messed-up scientist from the Third Reich who gets his rocks off on my pain?

I hated myself for shivering at the second thought.

As I looked over at Samantha's sleeping face, I was suddenly jealous. She'd spent the past few years being omnipotent, and got to avoid the aftermath by being in a coma. And on top of that, she was a little kid. I was sure she was going to wake up. And yeah, she might be messed up from this experience, but she'd have her whole life ahead of her, right?

Now even my thoughts were fucked up.

How could I even be _thinking_ like this? Maybe being so close to the M.P.D. had affected me after all. My heart clenched and I looked back at Samantha, worried for her again. Her little foot was next to my leg, and I rested my hand on it, feeling miserable.

Looking at her, I suddenly realized that she reminded me of the girl I used to babysit back home. It made me even sadder, but I smiled in spite of it. That's why I wanted her to be okay. I missed Anna. I chuckled a little. When Samantha woke up, I'd surely have to babysit her, too.

I closed my eyes, and memories of home suddenly flooded my mind. It was overwhelming. My friends, my family, my dog, my house; images of all the things I'd loved flashed behind my eyes. Then came the thoughts of things I'd wanted to do, and never done.

Moving out of my parents' house.

Going to grad school.

Teaching at a college.

Having a family.

There were tears on my cheeks when I opened my eyes, burdened with the knowledge that things could never go back to the way they were. And as I sat there, sobbing, feeling pitiful for myself, the little foot under my hand twitched, and the sleeping girl stirred awake.

She made a small noise, and I blinked the tears out of my eyes, looking over at her. It took me a moment to realize what was happening, and when I did, it was hard to breathe. Samantha Maxis was staring at me through her dark blue eyes, with a look that was altogether too calculating for a child.

"Du bist die Lady," she murmured, her voice the soft voice of a little girl. "Die Lady, die mich gerettet."

I swallowed, trying to find my voice. "Um, I don't really know German," I stammered, hoarse. She kept her eyes fixed on my face, silently watching. We stared at each other, and for a while, neither of us said a word.

"You're pretty," she said quietly, breaking the silence. "I might like you."

My heart was pounding as I stared into her eyes. They were so detached, almost alien. And so _intense_. They reminded me of Richtofen's eyes. My breath caught in my throat. Was this the evidence of the M.P.D.'s touch? Unbidden, Takeo's words echoed through my mind.

_The eyes are the mirror of the soul._

A soul corrupted.

"Are you scared of me?" she asked suddenly, her eyes flashing.

I took a breath. "I'm worried about you," I said honestly, avoiding the question.

She was thoughtful, watching my face. "Why?"

I couldn't look away from her. "Because you've been through a lot," I murmured.

Her face softened as she stared at me, unblinking. "You are a kind person." Then her eyes quickly hardened. "It will be your doom."

My heart throbbed in my chest. "Why?" I asked, breathless, terrified.

"I don't know," she said flippantly, cocking her head. "That's just what they told me."

"Who?" I asked. I was barely audible. "The voices?"

Her delicate eyebrows bunched together. "Do you hear them?" she asked softly.

I shook my head. "No," I gasped. "I just know about them."

Her face relaxed again and she looked up at me through long black lashes. "Did Uncle Edward tell you about them?" she asked, her voice innocent in a way that made my blood run cold. I tried to stay calm, collected.

"Yes," I said, holding her gaze. "He did."

"I hate him," she said, as matter-of-fact as calling the grass green. "But you don't."

My heart swelled with a rush of conflicting feelings, all of them for the person in question. I shook my head. "No," I said, frowning, breaking her gaze for a moment. "I don't hate him." I lifted my eyes to meet hers again, and she was smiling.

"You have a lot of feelings," she murmured. "I like it. I have a lot of feelings, too."

I nodded. "That's good. It's good to have feelings." I let the ghost of a smile flash across my lips, and her eyes sparkled at me.

"I think you will be fun," she said quietly, giving me a coy look. "Will you be my friend?"

It was a loaded question, I could tell. But there was only one answer I could give.

"Yes, Samantha," I whispered.

"I'll be your friend."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Japanese:** "Yanki" is a Japanese slur for "American" (Yankee). And "Kimpatsu" is a slur for blonde-haired white people.

* * *

**German: **Richtofen says "shit" in a colorful way, and Samantha says "Du bist die Lady, die Lady, die mich gerettet" (You are the lady, the lady that saved me).

* * *

...

...

Wellllllll I don't know about you guys, but Samantha creeps me out. A lot. ... But I also kind of love her? ... but I'm mostly creeped out. D:

Not quite sure how they're gonna infiltrate Area 51 ... especially with Samantha on their hands ... but I guess we'll see. XD

And Tank seems to be hatching a plan of his own!

(I have way too much fun characterizing Nikolai and Takeo ... they make me giggle uncontrollably over here).

What do YOU think about all of this? I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR GLORIOUS WORDS!

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Hmmm ... Maybe YOU vill be my minions now ... but only if you please me vith your REVIEWS!"  
**


	34. Promises

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

I'm finally off the smut-train! Wooooo-woo! (But I'll get back on if you guys want me to).

I used this chapter to focus mostly on Samantha, and the effect she's going to have on the character dynamics...

It's a huge change to have her around, and an issue that everyone has to deal with (even if they don't want to).

Thank you as always for reading, and for leaving me your lovely words! I love you all so much!

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**WickedIntentions:** Just wait till you see her in this chapter… XD … Richtofen and Kathleen aren't quite sure what to make of all these feels. I'd say especially Richtofen. And I LOVE TANK HURRR. I'm so glad you like the way I interpret him! I need to write a Tank story after this one. I might even finish in less than forty if I really buckle down! X3 … But … yeah … knowing me, it's gonna be difficult. XD Can't wait to hear from you again, and thanks ever so for continuing to grace me with your gloriousness! *kisses*

**NameUnimportant:** Ohohoho indeed. This story's not over yet … There's still so much more to come … And it's nowhere near finished being confusing! X3 … It even confuses me as the writer (and I'm supposed to be the one in control of everything!). Nikolai's vodka is magic … I need some, too …! Thank you for the review!

**Snowstormcat:** SO MANY SNOWSTORMCATS! XD … Samantha is creepily adorable indeed. This chapter's got an overdose of Samantha-y goodness! And she's definitely got her own agenda… just like Tank. ;) So sit back and enjoy the ride (because with Samantha in the game, anything's possible!).

**snakeyeslover2:** For me, it would depend on the doctor. Pre-M.P.D. doctor? YES. Post-M.P.D. doctor? …. Mayyyyybe. ;) And Samantha will prove to be very distracting… perhaps in some bad ways! Gotta love Tank's ability to console himself. ;D (And now I want to make a 'pull out the rulers' joke …. :x). I'm gross. I'm sorry. X3 And indeed … every time I giggle at something on my computer, my boyfriend gives me the weirdest looks. Hahaha!

**M3D1C101:** Awwww noooo! I don't think of him as a rapist! … I mean, I'm sure some other people do. But I personally don't think he's got a lot of rape vibe about him. Yeah, he's an angry dude and he takes it out violently… but I doubt there was anything violent about what he did to Kathleen. ;D

**xxz0eyxx:** Ohohohoho you shall see … we shall ALL see! Samantha's a devious little child … adorable, but devious! And hmmm… Ze doctor is confused … Vhere did his key go?! ;D xoxox

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE GLORIOUS WORDS! Om nom nom. They are so delicious! I love you guys so much! *hugs and kisses*  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Samantha is awake, and this poses a whole new set of problems.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

* * *

**Promises  
**verspricht

* * *

Kitty snuck down the hall from the storage room.

In one arm were three cans of food; in the other, a large glass bottle of water. A can opener hung from her pocket. As she made her way surreptitiously toward Samantha's room, she kept an eye out for any of the others. Selfishly, she wanted to spend a little more time with her one-on-one. Sure, she was terrifying; but Kitty had questions that Samantha might be able to answer.

Just as she was about to round the corner, she heard Nikolai, talking to Tank.

She froze.

"Fourth wife was that way," grumbled Nikolai. "Had a second lover. I shot him in the face." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm not gonna shoot the doc," said Tank, sounding like he wanted to. "Even if he is a fucking bastard."

Kitty leaned against the wall, feeling like shit. What a great conversation to walk in on.

"Maybe she will get bored," Nikolai suggested.

Tank scoffed. "As much as I hate to say it, Richtofen's anything but boring," he muttered.

"This is true," Nikolai conceded. There was a moment of silence. A muffled burp bubbled up in Nikolai's chest, and Kitty could hear him try to swallow it back down. It gurgled loudly in his throat. "Ugh," he groaned. "That was disgusting."

Kitty stifled a giggle as Tank burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Shit, Nikolai," he gasped. "That's sick."

"Tastes like vodka," he mumbled. "And borscht."

"_Fuck,"_ Tank groaned. "That just made it worse."

Nikolai grunted. "Now I am hungry."

"Ugh," Tank chuckled, revolted. But she could hear the smile in his voice. "Guess we better get you some grub."

Kitty's eyes widened. _Shit._ That was her direction.

She turned around to try to escape, but it was already too late.

"Ey, Kitty," Nikolai bellowed, coming up behind her. "Come join us. I am hungry."

She hunched over the things in her arms, keeping her back to them. "I'm kind of busy right now," she said, moving quickly away. If she kept her body angled like this, maybe they wouldn't notice her incriminating cargo. It couldn't hurt to hope, right?

But she knew it wouldn't work.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tank asked, and she could hear him striding up fast behind her.

"Nothing," she said defensively, just as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

He stared at her arms, narrowing his eyes. "What the fuck?" he asked, perplexed. "What's all this for?"

"Um," she stalled, trying to think of a lie. "I wanted to stockpile?"

Tank frowned. "Tell the truth," he grumbled.

She sighed. "Samantha woke up," she mumbled.

"Fuck," bellowed Nikolai.

"Well shit," muttered Tank. "I've gotta see this."

The three of them made their way to Samantha's room. Kitty waked in first, setting the cans on a medical table and opening the water jug. Samantha watched all of her movements with cunning, indifferent eyes, wordlessly accepting the water when Kitty offered it to her.

Before Tank and Nikolai had even entered the room, she was watching the door, waiting for them. "Hello," she said coldly, regarding them with dark, unblinking eyes. Nikolai immediately frowned.

"I do not like her," he grumbled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, pouting. "Stupid Russian." Samantha lifted the jug of water to her mouth, taking a sip. It was too big for her, but she handled it with ease. Then she turned to Tank. "You're the potty mouth," she said softly, looking up at him through her lashes. She smiled wickedly. "You're handsome, too."

Tank frowned. "I knew she wouldn't be _normal_, but damn," he muttered.

"No one's normal," said Samantha, matter-of-fact. She looked shrewdly at Tank for a moment longer, then she turned her eyes to Kitty. "Will you open the Spaetzle for me?" she asked sweetly, pointing at one of the cans.

Kitty sliced through the lid with the can opener, pulling it off and retrieving a spoon from her pocket. She handed the spoon and can to Samantha, who smiled up at her. _"Danke,"_ she cooed, sticking the spoon into the can of noodles.

Tank was still looking at the girl with tight eyes. "What are we gonna do now?" he grumbled, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "Luggin' a kid around is hard enough _without_ bonesuckers to deal with. Not that I knew what we were doing in the first place," he noted as an afterthought.

"I was thinking about going after the M.P.D.," muttered Kitty, watching Samantha eat. At the mention of the device, the girl's eyes flashed, and she looked at Kitty with a strange expression. They stared at each other for a moment.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Tank. "Do you even know where it is?"

Kitty tore her eyes from Samantha's gaze. "Yeah, I think I do," she said quietly.

Samantha dropped the spoon into the can, glaring at her. "What are you going to do?" she asked, frowning.

"Get rid of it," Kitty murmured, avoiding Samantha's eyes.

"You can't," Samantha hissed. "It's too strong."

"Maybe not now that it has no one inside," said Kitty, her voice low.

Samantha narrowed her eyes, pouting again. "You people kicked me out of it."

"That thing threw you out by itself," Tank rumbled, storming up to the side of the bed. He glared down at the little girl, who shrunk away from the sudden movement. "And don't you dare take sides with _it,"_ he growled. "If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be alive right now."

Samantha's lips were frozen in a frown, but her eyes acknowledged that he was right. She sighed. "You're mean," she grumbled.

"The truth hurts," Tank muttered.

"I'm done," Samantha huffed, holding the can out.

Kitty snatched it out of her hand and put it on the table with the others. "Anyway," she mumbled. "I think that the M.P.D. might be weaker without a host," Kitty explained. "And if we can get it to open up again, we might stand a chance of doing some real damage."

Tank frowned. "Okay," he said, thinking about it. "Where do you think it is?"

"Area fifty one," Kitty said quickly. "I don't know if it was around in the forties, but in my reality, that's the place where America researches and builds top-secret projects." Her eyes flashed, and she looked at Tank, dead serious. "I'm sure it's there."

His eyes flickered between hers for a moment. "Alright. So we infiltrate this area fifty one," he muttered. "But that still doesn't solve the problem of the kid. What do we do with her? We can't leave her here."

"I can hear everything you're saying," Samantha whined.

"Quiet," growled Nikolai, frowning at her from the corner. "I am trying to listen."

Kitty was shaking her head. "I don't know. If someone wanted to stay behind with her, I guess that might work," she said, uncertain. "But judging by what's happened in the past, that might be a bad idea. We tend to rely pretty heavily on each other."

"Yeah," Tank said, nodding. "One guy can make all the difference."

"Why do we have to keep her?" Nikolai grumbled. "Why not leave her in a town with someone else?"

Kitty frowned. "I'm _not_ doing that."

Samantha smiled spitefully at Nikolai, who crossed his arms and glared at her. "This girl is trouble," he said darkly.

"She is more zhan just _trouble,"_ hissed the doctor, coming into the room. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice, including the girl in question. Her eyes sparked with hatred, looking up at him. He grinned. "She is a nuisance und a liability. Und a _brat_."

Tank glared at him. "You said Kitty was a liability when _she_ first got here," he spat. His lips spread into a terrible, vindictive smile. "But look at you _now_," he said dryly. "Boy, how things can change!"

Richtofen narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet, _Dempshey,_" he snapped.

"Everyone, shut up!" Kitty yelled.

They did, staring at her.

She took a breath, running a hand through her hair. "Where the hell is Takeo?" she barked, glaring at the people standing around her. "Can someone go get him? I mean, since we're having a party in here, he might as well be invited."

Samantha grinned up at her. "I _knew_ I'd like her," she murmured.

"I'll go find him," grumbled Tank, stalking out of the room. On his way to the door, he smashed into Richtofen on purpose. "Whoops," he growled sarcastically, his voice pure hatred. The doctor glared at him. He took a sharp breath, but Tank was out in the hall before he could do anything.

Kitty stalked over to the foot of Samantha's bed, sitting down. She leaned over on her knees. "Okay," she said to herself. "Gotta think about this." Samantha's foot poked her playfully through the bed sheet, and Kitty glanced over at her. The little girl was smiling at Kitty, her eyes twinkling.

"Take me with you," she said sweetly.

"_Nein,"_ Richtofen hissed.

"_Ja,"_ Samantha sang, her voice cruel. _"Blöde Onkel."_

The doctor glared at her.

"If we have to, we will," Kitty grumbled.

Richtofen's eyes flashed. "Und vhat could ve possibly accomplish?" he hissed, turning his glare on Kitty. "She vill be in ze vay. A constant hazard. Infiltrating a secret base vill be difficult enough vithout dirty little brats to deal vith," he spat.

"_So _unfreundlich _zu dem Mädchen du liebst,"_ murmured Samantha, amused.

The doctor glared at her. _"Ruhe,"_ he growled.

She just grinned.

"_Enough German,"_ Kitty snapped. She was holding her head in her hands now, shaking it slowly. "I'll be in charge of her, okay? I think she'd like that best, anyway," she said, glancing over at Samantha for approval.

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded.

Kitty sighed. "Okay. So I guess that means I'm looking after her," she grumbled. "I sort of knew I would."

Samantha smiled.

Richtofen groaned, stalking across the room. "_Vhy_ did you have to _save_ her?" he moaned, running gloved fingers through his hair. "Zhis vould be so much _easier_ vithout her." He leaned against a wall, frowning at the ceiling.

"I still say leave her somewhere," Nikolai grunted.

"Nikolai has ze right idea," muttered the doctor. "Get rid of ze pest."

Samantha nudged Kitty's leg with her toe. "_You_ won't let them, will you?" she asked, her voice soft.

Kitty sighed. "No," she muttered, exhausted. "Even though I might regret it."

The little girl leaned forward in the bed, scooting closer to Kitty. Richtofen watched from the corner of the room, seething. Samantha noticed. She moved a little closer, grinning, and he took a threatening step forward.

"She is manipulating you," growled the doctor, keeping his eyes fixed on Samantha.

Kitty laughed humorlessly. "Well, that means you've got something _else_ in common," she said, looking at him with hard eyes.

He frowned.

"I don't like lovers' quarrels," Nikolai grumbled. "Mine always ended with a bullet."

"Found Tak," interrupted Tank, striding back into the room. Takeo followed, looking bored.

Kitty got quickly to her feet, taking a breath. "Okay," she said, collecting herself, running fingers through her hair. "Now that the whole group's here, we need to figure out how we're gonna do this." She looked around at all of them. "I mean, assuming you even want to help me," she corrected, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm in," Tank said quickly, fixing her with a warm look.

She blushed. "Okay, so Tank's in. Anyone else?"

"Zhis makes me so _angry_," groaned the doctor, rubbing his temples.

She frowned. "Not helpful," she said. "Moving along. Nikolai?"

Nikolai looked constipated. "Uh…" He glanced around the room. "I dunno."

Kitty sighed. "Okay," she continued, glancing at Takeo. Her eyes were hopeful. "You want to help me destroy the M.P.D.?"

He gave a small bow. "It would honor me," he murmured.

Nikolai grunted. "Fuck honor," he spat.

"_You_ will not honor her," Takeo scolded, narrowing his eyes at the Russian. "You have no honor."

"Fine," Nikolai blurted. "I will go." He glared at Takeo.

Kitty looked relieved.

Now, only one person was left.

Ironically, it was the person who'd promised to help her first.

"You know I need you," she said, looking at Richtofen. She hadn't meant for her words to have a double meaning, but they did. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, furious. Then, slowly, he pulled his long body away from the wall, rejoining the group.

His face was stony.

"I vill program ze teleporter," he muttered. "But do not expect anyzhing more."

She shrugged. "Your priority," she said.

Then she looked around at the rest of them, smiling.

"Let's kick some alien butt."

* * *

.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Richtofen opened the control panel of the matter transference device.

The others had retreated to their bedrooms, preparing for the upcoming mission. Since the doctor had only one duty, one promise to keep, he planned to take care of it quickly. Then he could continue on as he pleased.

His hands were shaking with fury as he entered some codes, glaring at the switchboard. His heart thudded bitterly in his chest. Anxious thoughts flitted through his mind, frustrating and undefined, and he closed his eyes against them.

This was precisely why he avoided intimacy with other human beings.

These feelings of duty, of obligation; they made him seethe with anger. How dare she require this of him? She had no right to hold him to her expectations, to bind him to her whims. They were her own problems to solve, her own responsibilities.

His only responsibility was to himself.

But now, now that he _cared_ …

He hissed, flipping a switch, exposing the coordinate panel. He pressed his lips together.

"You love her," came the soft voice of the loathsome little girl. She was speaking Deutsch.

He twisted around to face her, standing there silently in the doorway.

"Get out," he snarled in their native tongue.

She wore a shirt from the storage closet, something Kathleen had dressed her in, no doubt. It hung past her knees, dangling over her skinny little legs. She shifted back and forth between her feet, cocking her head. "I thought I'd kill you, you know," she said, her voice gentle.

He glared at her. "Yes, I know. And I thought I'd kill _you_." He pressed gloved fingers to his temple, sighing. "Perhaps that makes us even," he muttered, sounding tired. "Perhaps we can finally put an _end _to this."

"No," she said coldly, staring into his eyes.

They were silent for a moment.

"You killed my papa," she finally whispered. "We can never be even."

Richtofen's eyes flashed. "I did no such thing," he hissed. "Your father killed _himself."_ He was stone faced as he stared at her, frowning. "Yes, I locked you in the teleporter," he said, sounding bored. "But you survived. And your father went through the Aether just like you, and he also survived." His eyes narrowed into a glare. "Doctor Groph brought Ludvig to the moon, Samantha," he said darkly, "And your father had the chance to take you. The chance to leave. But he was a coward, even in death, leaving you to do his bidding."

"He told me to kill you all," she said, her voice chilling. "I made a promise."

"Sometimes promises are forgotten," Richtofen muttered. "Your father promised many things that he forgot."

Samantha thought about that for a moment. Her eyes were quizzical. "What did he promise?"

The doctor's face hardened, and suddenly, he seemed very old. "He promised to help me change the world," he said, his voice dry. His eyes were unfocused, looking deep into his memories. "He promised to make the world a better place. To _save_ people with science." He closed his eyes. "But he was selfish, and he forgot his promises."

"My papa was never selfish," Samantha snapped, angry.

Richtofen laughed. "Not to you, my girl," he conceded. "You were his entire world. He would do _anything_ for you. But for people like me…" He trailed off, his eyes dull. "We mattered very little to Ludvig Maxis."

Samantha was shaking now. "You're a bad man," she hissed. "My papa knew it, and he didn't want to help you."

"No, no," muttered the doctor, shaking his head. "Back then, I was an _angry_ man. But not a bad one." He smiled bitterly. "And your father's promises gave me hope. Hope that I could find the answers; that maybe one day, I could be at peace."

"No," she grumbled. "You hurt all those people. You hurt _me_."

"I treated you, _child,"_ he hissed. "You were over-exposed to the element. Your wretched father had to keep you with him at all times, in the facility, in the _laboratories_." The doctor shuddered with rage. "I warned him that you would be affected, but did he listen? Of course not."

"You killed Fluffy!" cried Samantha, tears coming to her eyes.

At that, Richtofen grinned. "Oh no, my dear," he murmured. "That was not me."

She sniffled. "Who else could it have been?"

"Your father," hissed the doctor. "He's the one who hurt your Fluffy."

Samantha's face crumpled and she shook her head. "No," she huffed. "Papa would never hurt Fluffy. Papa got Fluffy for me. She was my present." She squeezed her eyes shut. "It was you, Uncle Edward. It was all _you_."

Richtofen laughed coldly. "Whether you believe me or not, the truth is the truth," he murmured. "Your father was so consumed with his _experiments_ that he even turned on his little girl's beloved pet." He smiled. "Be careful when you make your accusations," he hissed. "I could tell you things about your father that would twist your little mind."

She was breathing hard. "You can't twist me now," she said, triumphant. "_They_ already did."

The doctor's heart stopped. "The voices?" he whispered.

Her eyes flashed. "Do you hear them?"

"No," he hissed. "Not anymore."

She grinned. "They've abandoned you," she said, ominous. "They don't want you anymore."

"Good," he spat.

They stared at each other in silence, unblinking.

Suddenly, the doctor couldn't remember what he was doing.

Why was he in this room? He blinked, turning back to the teleporter.

Yes, the coordinates. He flexed his fingers, prepared to enter them.

"You don't know where it is," Samantha teased. "You can't send them."

He frowned. It was true. This area fifty one was beyond his reckoning, and though he knew the general region, the state in which it was located, he had no way of knowing the precise coordinates. He looked back at the girl with dark eyes, suspicious. "Do _you_ know where it is, Samantha?"

She smiled a menacing smile.

His eyes narrowed. "Will you tell me?"

"Maybe," she taunted.

Richtofen groaned. "Tell me," he hissed, glaring at her.

She shook her head.

"Fine," he spat. "This mission matters even less to me now."

"You're lying," she said, sing-song.

He closed his eyes. "If the voices are gone, then I have no reason to destroy the M.P.D.," he muttered.

"But _she_ still wants to," Samantha said, grinning. "And you'll do it for her."

Richtofen was silent.

"You'll do _anything_ for her," teased Samantha.

"Be quiet," he whispered, turning his eyes away from her.

Slowly, Samantha padded across the floor, edging closer.

Richtofen glared back at her, and she paused, cocking her head.

"I could make her hate you," she said quietly.

His eyes flashed, but he didn't respond.

She grinned. "It would be so _easy_ to make her hate you," she whispered.

He took a breath, trying to stay calm.

"You're already mean to me," Samantha murmured, counting on her fingers. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "She doesn't like that. And when you can't help her with the teleporter, she won't be happy." Samantha smiled. "And then I can tell her you _hurt_ me."

"Little girl," Richtofen hissed, taking a step forward. "Shut your wicked mouth."

She giggled. "It'll be even easier if you _really_ hurt me," she said, excited.

"Tell me the coordinates," he snapped.

"Make me," she teased, her eyes gleaming cruelly.

He made a raw noise of exasperation, pressing his fingers through his hair. His eyes gleamed with bloodlust. "I_ hate_ you," he hissed, doubling over, trying to control himself. He stared at the floor, clutching his knees until his knuckles turned white. Samantha laughed.

"You're so funny," she sighed.

He twisted his neck to look at her through deadly eyes, his lips pressed shut. Then he straightened up, flexing his fingers. He took measured steps toward her, slowly closing the distance between them. Her head tilted back as he approached, watching his face. Finally he stopped, towering over her.

She stared up at him.

"Laugh now, child," he said, his voice clipped. "Laugh now."

And then he brushed past her, out of the room.

* * *

.

* * *

Yes, I was feeling spiteful.

Was it a good decision? Probably not.

But as I cuddled closer to Tank under the blankets, it sure felt like a comfortable one.

He was asleep, snoring softly, making me jealous. I hated how he could just fall asleep under any circumstance; sitting up, lying down, leaning against a wall. I'd been drifting in and out of restless dreams all night, wired on the thought of tomorrow. It was horrible. How would I have any energy if I couldn't sleep?

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force myself to relax. There was something wrong with that concept in general. Force myself to relax. I snorted. Was that even possible? I was pondering the validity of it when I heard the door handle click softly in the darkness.

I froze.

The door opened quietly, surprising considering the amount of rust in the building in general. I stared at the shadowy figure, illuminated by the dim light of the hall, and immediately knew who it was. It could only be one person.

I slipped out of bed as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Tank. He grumbled in his sleep, tossing to one side. Then I padded across the room to the doorway, combing my fingers through my hair. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He nodded toward the hall. "Come vith me," he murmured. I stepped outside, and he closed the door gently behind us. He smirked at my outfit. "So you vear your trousers to bed vith Dempshey?" he asked, amused.

I frowned. "What do you want?" I asked quietly.

His fingers touched my elbow. "Not here," he muttered, glancing down the hall. He started walking in the other direction, and I frowned, following. I checked over my shoulder, looking at the hall behind us, but I couldn't see anything.

My lips pursed. "I'm not going to-"

"Hush, Kazhleen," he hissed, his fingers twitching against my arm. "I only vant to _talk_."

Somehow, I was a little bit disappointed. And ashamed. "What do you need to talk about?"

He shook his head. "Not here," he said again.

We moved quickly down the hall, exiting the medicine wing. My brow furrowed as we headed outside. It was snowing, a layer of white already coating the ground. We walked through a courtyard and toward another part of the building. Richtofen opened a door, gesturing for me to go inside. Then he followed me through, shutting it behind us.

We were in what appeared to be some kind of lobby or reception area. Or at least used to be. Dusty couches were arranged in the center of the room, and there was a long desk in the corner with an antique typewriter on it.

Richtofen took a breath. "Kazhleen," he said quickly. "Listen to me."

I looked away from our surroundings, meeting his eyes. He looked oddly earnest.

"Samanzha … She cannot be trusted," he murmured.

I frowned. "I wasn't planning on it," I said. My eyebrows bunched together. "You're acting really weird."

He pressed his lips together. "Listen," he muttered. His eyes were intense in a way that was different than usual. "She knows ze coordinates of ze M.P.D.," he said in a rush. "Und she vill not tell zhem to me. I cannot program ze teleporter."

"Okay," I said slowly. "So she's being a bitch. You just have to find a way to make her tell you."

He shook his head, frustrated. "_Nein,_ she _vants_ me to do zhat," he groaned. "She vants me to be angry vith her, und force her to cooperate." His eyes flashed. "She vants me to_ hurt_ her, Kazhleen," he hissed.

My face crumpled. "What? What do you mean?"

"She sees zhat she can control you," he muttered. "Und she vants you to put your trust in her."

"How could that have anything to do with hurting her?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Hush," he hissed. He glanced toward the door. "It could simply be cruelty, or she may be plotting somezhing. Eizher vay, she vants you to loathe me. To distrust me." His eyes flashed between mine and they looked desperate, confused. "I beg you to be wary of her," he murmured.

As I looked up at him, I realized why his eyes looked different.

He was afraid.

"Don't worry," I said, my voice soft and grim. "I won't trust her." I stared at his face. Was he afraid of Samantha?

He still looked tense. "Und vill you promise… to trust _me?"_

A few weeks ago, my answer would've been a terrified no.

But tonight, it was the complete opposite.

"Yes," I whispered. "Of course I will."

He closed his eyes. "_Gut_," he sighed, looking down at me. Relief rushed across his features.

"But please," I added, giving him a stern look. "Don't hurt her."

"I vill not," he said fiercely, and he seemed sincere. "Und if she says I have, do _not_ believe it."

"Okay," I muttered. Something was still bugging me. "What about the teleporter?" I asked.

"I believe ve may have better luck if _you _ask her for ze coordinates," he murmured.

"I can do that," I said quietly. Still, something was gnawing at the back of my mind. It was right there, I just couldn't grab it. I frowned. "Why…" I bit my lip, trying to force it out. "Why do you think she knows … what the coordinates are?" _Finally._

He shook his head. "I cannot be sure," he muttered. "But I believe she shtill has a connection to ze device."

_Right_. "I think so too," I said, staring up at him. "She told me the voices said something about my doom."

"Vhat?" he hissed.

I tried to remember her exact words. "It was right after she woke up," I said, frowning. "I was sitting in the room with her, talking, and I said I was worried about her. Then she told me I was a kind person, and that it would be my doom." I blinked. "Something like that."

He looked livid. "Scheming brat," he mumbled. "She vas manipulating you from ze start."

I could feel the irony flash across my face. "Some might say the same about you," I said dryly.

He met my eyes, suddenly serious. "I have been honest vith you, Kazhleen," he said. "From ze very beginning." His eyes examined my face, green and intelligent. "I vanted to get rid of you, und you vere completely avare of my desires."

It was true. I couldn't deny it.

He continued. "It vas your fear of me zhat allowed me to control you, if ever I did. But…" He looked at me strangely. "I believe you vere never vithin my power to control." His eyes flashed. "Zhink about ze zhings I have told you," he murmured. "Ze zhings ve have shared. Und believe me vhen I say I vish ze best for you."

He closed his eyes, and suddenly looked very tired.

"I have changed," he whispered.

I saw my fingers touch his face before I realized they were mine. I twined them through the silvery hair at his temples, through his thick, dark, slicked-back bronze locks. His lips parted and he leaned into my touch, giving a breath of a sigh. Then he opened his eyes, gazing down at me. There were words in that look, words that I couldn't decipher. But they made my heart stutter and my blood run fast.

"You should sleep," he murmured, looking at me with those glorious green eyes.

"Now I don't want to," I said quietly.

His hand combed through my hair, cupping the back of my skull, and I closed my eyes.

His lips were warm against my forehead.

"Go to sleep, Kazhleen," he whispered against my skin. "Tomorrow is near at hand."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Russian: **_Technically_ I didn't use the Russian word for borscht. It's beet soup.

* * *

**German: **Samantha says "Stupid Uncle" (Blöde Onkel) to Richtofen. When the doctor snaps at Kitty, Samantha scolds him by saying: "So unfreundlich zu dem Mädchen du liebst," (_So rude to the girl you love!_) and Richtofen tells her to be "quiet!" _(Ruhe)._

* * *

...

...

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!

*announcer voice*

Will Samantha screw with everyone's heads? Will they make it to Area 51?

Will Tank be able to win back Kitty's affections? What is his master plan?

Will we learn any of the answers?

... find out, in tomorrow's installment of "Between Dream and Reality!" :D

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Nein. I do not feel zhis love of vhich you shpeak. Only desire. Und shpeaking of desire... I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!"  
**


	35. Area 51

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Uh-oh ... Shit's about to get real again ... And if I say so myself, this is one of the most intense chapters so far!

I started writing it last night, and I couldn't stop until I finished. It had me on the edge of my seat while I was _writing_ it. Pretty crazy, right?

There's action, bloodshed, reluctant respect, and a lot of Nikolai's vodka! And it's all for you in today's update of ... "BETWEEN DREAM AND REALITY!"

(... I don't know what's up with me and this "announcer voice" thing ...)

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**WickedIntentions:** THANK GOODNESS. I hoped that someone else would picture Samantha the way I did! I think she's the perfect blend of creepy and adorable (in the way that only a child can be), and I'm glad it's coming across! And I have it planned out … if I try really hard, I think I can make it within forty! XD … And when this story's done, I have plenty of ideas for others—including many (short?) stories about Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo! I'm so excited to start them…! I love reading your reviews so much. They make me feel like my writing is going somewhere, and I love you for being such an encouragement! :3 *cuddlemuffins* Enjoy this update, my dearest!

** Snowstormcat:** Awwww she's just a messed-up little kid, no worries. XD … She hates her some Uncle Edward (and really, I can't blame her; he was a little bitch to her and her father … although he definitely had his reasons). Maybe you'll start to like her again in this chapter! c: And I hope you enjoy the update! Thanks for reviewing as always, my lovely!

**xxz0eyxx:** She is such a cunning little thing, isn't she? I love her so much … X3 … And we've got a fair bit of Nikolai in this update, so I hope you enjoy! He's one of my favorites, so I'm glad you're enjoying my characterization of him! And I love the idea of *anyone* having a heart-to-heart with him; he's so silly and blunt, he's the best person to talk to! :D Und Ze Doctor says: "Oh… vell hello indeed. I can see so much of your _skin_… … It makes me vant to … slice ….. …. Vait. Vait a minute. Is zhat mein HAT?!" xoxox

**NameUnimportant:** Hahahaha oh no! Don't be fooled! He's not _completely_ decent … only in some ways. XD … And I certainly hope you continue to be surprised/intrigued by the character development! That's my whole goal in writing this story, after all! C: … *huggles* I do hope you will forgive me for tormenting you with the doctor's fickle ways, and I hope you enjoy this update! Danke for ze review!

** snakeyeslover2:** It was so fun to write! I'm glad you liked that little bit of fluff. J And I think you're really gonna like this chapter… there's a lot of action and some really awesome moments, and it's a nice long ride! Plenty of Samantha, too … which could be good or bad! XD … Thanks as always for your sweet review, and I hope to hear from you again my dear!

**M3D1C101:** Hehehe! Yes … Samantha is a manipulative little darling … /brat … /cutiepants … I love her. XD … And I don't care how stretched your reviews are! I love them ALL! *huggles* It's so nice to hear from you, and I can't wait to hear from you again! C:

* * *

**You guys are simply THE BEST PEOPLE EVER. And I love you. And ... I have no words. I just love you so much. Thank you for reviewing. :')  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The crew makes final preparations, and sets off on the mission of a lifetime. Is this the real beginning of the end?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

* * *

**Area 51  
**Bereich 51**  
**

* * *

I was the first one awake.

This was probably due to the fact that I hadn't really slept.

I adjusted my clothes, tucking in the doctor's shirt. Then I fastened on my jacket. Thank god the work uniforms here didn't have swastikas on them. That wouldn't go over well at all. I mean, aside from the fact that we planned on invading a top secret American base in the first place.

When my boots were buckled and my belt was fastened securely around my waist, I left the room, letting Tank sleep a little longer. No point waking him up when I had to get the coordinates first, anyway.

I stepped out into the hall, heading for Samantha's room.

She was asleep when I opened the door, but woke up almost immediately.

"It's early," she mumbled, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah," I agreed, walking into the room. I measured her with my eyes: Smooth pale cheeks, tinted with pink; soft black hair barely brushing her shoulders. She looked like a sweet, innocent little girl. But as she watched me walk across the room, I could see it written in her face. She couldn't be underestimated. Something was off about her; and, on the inside, something was very, very wrong.

It was a fact that made me want to destroy that alien device even more.

I sat down at the foot of her bed. "I hear you know where the M.P.D. is," I said quietly, cutting to the chase.

She looked at me with cunning dark blue eyes. "Uncle Edward told you," she observed.

"Yeah," I said, acknowledging the truth.

She sighed. "I hate him," she murmured. "He's mean. He's a bad person."

My eyes tightened. "Maybe in some ways," I muttered. But even that knowledge couldn't change the way I felt about him.

I could see the mischief flash through her eyes. It was brief, but it was there. "He wants you to hate me, you know," she said quietly. "He wants you to think that I'm the bad one." Her eyes were big and soft. "But he's the one who tried to hurt me," she whispered. "He wanted to kill me."

"I know," I said, holding her gaze. "I know all about him."

"And you still don't think he's bad?" she asked, challenging me.

I folded my hands in my lap, looking at them. "I don't think he's _good_," I said, thoughtful. "But I don't think he's bad, either. He's a complicated person, with a lot of hatred inside." I looked back up at Samantha, and to my surprise, she looked interested.

"That doesn't bother you?" she asked, curious.

"No," I said, and I meant it.

She was quiet for a moment. "You're not afraid of him?"

I smiled. "No, I'm not."

"But if he has all of that hate in him…" She looked at me, her eyes tense. "Aren't you worried he might hurt you?"

A warm memory flashed through my mind. I could almost feel his lips on my throat.

"_I vould never harm you. Bitte, Kazhleen, believe zhat of me."_

Shuddering, I closed my eyes. "He'd never hurt me," I whispered.

"But what about other people?" Samantha's voice was cold. "He might hurt them, right?"

I looked at her again, and my lips twitched down. "I don't know," I muttered. I hadn't thought about that. All this time, I'd been focused on his changing attitude toward _me_. In a way, I'd assumed the change was all-encompassing; that if he changed in one way, it would change his whole attitude. But the more I thought about it, the more I doubted it was true.

"He could hurt you by hurting someone else," said Samantha, her voice quiet.

I frowned. "He wouldn't do it," I murmured. But I wasn't quite sure.

I could feel her eyes on my face, watching my shifting expressions. "You don't know what he might do," she said, and the truth made me shiver. I looked at her suspiciously, thinking of the doctor's warning from the night before.

She couldn't be trusted. Her words were poison.

And I could already feel the venom trickling into my soul.

I wet my lips, ready to change the subject. "Would you tell me the coordinates?" I asked, as gently as I could. "It's really important for me to know them." It sounded weak. I needed more conviction, so I looked at her sincerely, telling the truth. "Fighting that device is the only thing I really want to do," I said, staring into her big blue eyes. "And I feel like I have to do it."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You shouldn't go, you know," she said darkly. "You're just going to die."

I took a breath. "I don't care if I die," I murmured, and it was true, even though the thought terrified me. I tried to stay calm, to keep focused. "All I need are the coordinates, Samantha," I said. "And if I die, you won't have to worry about me anymore."

She frowned. "But I don't _want_ you to die," she grumbled. "I want you to stay with _me."_

I sighed, thinking of a bargaining chip. "Will you tell me the coordinates if I promise to take you with me?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment, crossing her arms. Then she looked at me coyly. "Maybe."

"I can't do a maybe," I said, shaking my head. "It's either yes or no."

Samantha pouted. "If I say no, will you stay with me here?"

"No," I said, my voice firm.

She whined. "This isn't fair," she moaned.

I smiled sadly. "No, life's not very fair," I murmured, looking at her with serious eyes. "You better learn that now, or you've got a rough road ahead of you."

_Look at me,_ I thought. Now I sound just like my mom.

She stared at me, angry and silent.

I stared back.

We sat that way for so long that it shocked me when she finally spoke.

"_Fine,"_ she grumbled. "Where's Uncle Edward?"

I was stunned. I tried to hide it. "I can go find him. But only if you promise to tell him the coordinates. The _right_ coordinates."

She frowned at me. "Only if you _promise_ to take me with you," she huffed.

"Okay," I said. I held out my pinky. "Do you know how to pinky swear?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course," she groaned, exasperated. She held out her tiny pinky.

"Alright," I muttered, serious. "Once we do this, it's a real promise; and if you break it, I'll never trust you again."

A twinge of real fear blinked across her face. It was gone quickly, and she covered it well. But right before she put the mask of indifference back on, I saw it. I grinned. Maybe all of this time spent with Richtofen was starting to pay off.

"Ready?" I asked.

She moved her pinky close to mine. "Yes," she pouted.

Our fingers twined together. My pinky seemed huge compared to hers, so delicate and warm.

"I pinky swear to take you with me," I said, looking at her face.

She stared into my eyes. "I pinky swear to tell Uncle Edward the right coordinates," she mumbled.

We squeezed our pinkies together.

I smiled. "Alright. I'll go find him," I said, getting to my feet. Right before I left the room, I glanced back at her, raising my eyebrows. "Remember what I said about our promise," I muttered, playing the only card in my deck.

She frowned. "I'll remember. I'm not stupid."

I walked out into the hall, closing the door behind me. I really felt like I'd accomplished something.

Quickly, I jogged down the hall to Richtofen's office.

He had to be awake. I doubted he really slept.

Right before I burst in, I remembered my mistake from the day before. Gingerly, I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in," came his muffled, frustrated voice.

I smiled at the sound of it, opening the door.

He was standing in the middle of the room, decked out from head to toe. He wore a uniform that was completely black; still German-looking, still from the forties, but I couldn't find a single swastika anywhere. His MP40 was strapped around his waist, the Zeus Cannon fastened across his chest, and black leather gloves were pulled over his fingers. But he'd forsaken the military visor, going hatless.

"I thought you weren't coming," I said, surprised.

He looked annoyed. "I said not to _expect _anyzhing," he hissed, glaring down at me.

I looked up into those ferocious, hateful green eyes and my heart swelled with joy. I bounced up and grabbed his face, kissing him hard on the mouth. He was stiff against my lips, but I didn't care. I was so happy that I almost told him I loved him.

Almost.

He was flustered now, and even more furious. It was fantastic.

"She's ready to tell you the coordinates," I said, smiling so wide my cheeks hurt.

The corners of his mouth twitched down and he took a breath. "Take me to her."

* * *

.

* * *

Tank looked at himself in the mirror, fastening his shirt.

He tucked his dog tags against his chest, under the collar. Then he buttoned up the front over his stomach. Too bad none of these German things fit him right. It was like they were all tall and skinny or short and fat; no one in between.

He shrugged on a tan military coat, one of the few without a swastika. His personal hatred of the symbol was one thing, but he figured wearing it on American soil was a one-way ticket to hell. As if he needed more reasons to hate the Nazis.

Nikolai burst into the room, half-dressed. "I cannot find my vodka," he muttered, panicked.

"What about that whole closet full of it?" Tank asked. "You know where that is, right?"

"I don't want to walk that far," Nikolai grumbled.

Tank scoffed. "What, isn't a Soviet strong enough to take his ass down the hallway?"

Nikolai scowled, leaving the room.

Tank fastened his belt around his waist, securing his M16, strapping the modified version across his back. Bonesuckers aside, he didn't want to fire on friendlies; especially not in the heartland. But if worse came to worst, he'd rather be prepared.

A grim thought crossed his mind. The maggots might've wiped the base out already.

He made a mental note to warn Kitty about that.

He pulled on his boots, and hopped out the door.

Takeo was standing in the hall, his eyes closed. Tank frowned at him.

"Hey, Tak; what are you doing?" he asked, baffled.

Takeo's nose wrinkled. "Hush," he hissed.

Tank stared at him in silence.

After a moment, Takeo opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. Then he turned around and started down the hall. Tank hesitated, wondering if he should follow Tak or wait for Nikolai. He settled on Nikolai. Who knew what state he'd be in after visiting the vodka closet.

As he watched Takeo retreat around a corner, he suddenly noticed the doctor, storming up the hall. Tank frowned, watching him in disgust. Richtofen was wearing all black, without even a swastika to break it up. It made him almost look creepier than before. And as he passed by, Tank realized the doctor was taller than him even _without_ his hat. It thoroughly pissed him off.

"Kazhleen is in Samanzha's room," he spat as he brushed past, completely focused on something else.

Tank scowled at his back. "Thanks_, doc,"_ he snarled.

He milled around in the hall, waiting for Nikolai. It seemed like hours passed before he even heard a hint of him. But finally, the unmistakable sound of Nikolai's ugly drunken singing drifted through the air.

"_Byelolitsa, kruglalitsa, krasnaya dyevitsa…"_

"Nikolai," Tank yelled. "Get the fuck over here."

"Ey, I am coming," grumbled the Russian. "Impatient capitalist."

He stumbled into view, carrying two bottles of vodka. Tank could see another bulging in his pants pocket. He sighed. "Come on," he muttered. "Kitty's in the room with that Samantha girl, and I want to talk to her about the plan."

Nikolai frowned. "I do not want to see that girl," he growled. "She creeps me out."

"Me too," Tank grumbled. "But that's where Kitty is, so that's where I'm going."

They made their way to Samantha's room, opening the door.

Nikolai hesitated in the hallway, his face crumpled. He took a large swig of vodka.

"Don't make me go in there alone," Tank hissed.

"Alright, alright," Nikolai bellowed. He tilted the bottle back one more time, gulping down a big swallow. His eyes clenched shut. Then he made a noise of satisfaction and smacked his lips, sighing. "I am ready now."

They walked inside.

Kitty was sitting at the foot of the bed. It was all made up, and Samantha was sitting beside her, braiding a lock of Kitty's long dark hair. "But my papa said she died when she was a baby," Samantha was saying, focused on the progress of the braid. "So that's why I never had a big sister." She sighed. "Hello, potty mouth," she sang, not even looking up. Then she scowled. "And _Russian,"_ she grumbled.

Nikolai grimaced. "I like her less today," he grunted.

"What's up?" Tank asked. "When we headed out?"

Kitty's head was tilted toward Samantha, thanks to the braid. She thought for a moment, looking up at him sideways. "I guess it depends on when the doctor's done setting the coordinates," she said, shrugging. "It shouldn't take too long."

"I'm excited," said Samantha, smiling at Kitty's hair.

Tank frowned. _"You're_ excited? About what?"

Samantha finished the braid, placing it gently across Kitty's shoulder. She patted it down. Then she crossed her legs and looked up at Tank with a triumphant grin. "I'm coming with you," she announced, bouncing. "Isn't that great?"

"Shit," Tank groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I promised," said Kitty. "And besides, I can't leave her here alone."

"I thought the doc was staying behind," Tank suggested, hopeful. "Can't they just sit in a room and glare at each other?"

Kitty shook her head. "Richtofen's coming with us," she said.

Tank groaned again. "This just keeps getting better," he growled.

"I am glad that Richtofen is coming," declared Nikolai, grinning.

Samantha frowned at him.

"Great," Tank grumbled. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll go find Tak and bring him in here again, so we can all talk." He looked at Kitty with a hint of defeat. "You're sure the doc's coming?"

"He had the Zeus Cannon strapped to his chest," she said, thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure that's a yes."

Muttering, Tank left the room.

Nikolai shuffled between his feet, glancing at the floor, and then the ceiling.

Kitty smiled. "You have enough vodka?" she asked companionably. Samantha had begun braiding another lock of her hair.

He chuckled. "I _think_ so," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching up in amusement.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly, and she patted a canteen at her hip. "I've got your backup."

He stared at it. "You have vodka in that?" he asked, astonished.

She nodded. "Just in case you run out. I haven't forgotten the last time that happened."

"Ugh," Nikolai grunted. "Horrible day."

"I thought you were done for," she said. "It was terrifying."

Nikolai squinted at her. "No," he said dismissively, grumbling. "You were not terrified. You think like the others." His voice was mocking, high-pitched. "Oh, _Nikolai,_ look at you with your _vodka."_ He scoffed. His voice lowered back to its normal, gritty tone. "I joke, but I am serious. Without vodka, I am no one."

Kitty looked at him solemnly. "I know," she said. "You need it. I don't think it's funny."

"Hm," he rumbled, thoughtful. "Maybe you are not as filthy as I thought."

She grinned. "Don't tell Tank," she said confidentially, "But I actually like some of the concepts in communism."

Nikolai's dark eyes sparkled. "Kitty," he bellowed approvingly. "Why did you not tell me before?"

"Maybe she didn't like you, either," Samantha muttered under her breath.

"No," hissed Kitty, frowning at her. She pulled her hair away from Samantha's fingers. "I've always liked Nikolai."

He grinned, vindicated, and Samantha pouted.

"Found Tak," called Tank, re-entering the room. Once again, Takeo followed him in, looking bored out of his mind. But when he saw Kitty, he gave a slight bow, and she smiled and bowed her head in return. Samantha perked up at the presence of Takeo, looking at him with bright eyes.

"I like this one," she stated. "He's quiet."

Takeo looked at her coldly.

"Okay," Tank growled, all business. "So we wait for the doc to get the teleporter ready. Once he's done with that, we're off to the secret base, finding the pyramid and fighting our asses off. Anyone want to say anything before we get started?"

"How do we know where the moon thingy is?" Nikolai asked, confused.

Tank looked at Kitty for the answer.

She bit her lip. "I'm not really sure, but if we land around Samantha's coordinates, it should be nearby."

Samantha nodded. "I know I'm right," she said, smug.

"Okay," muttered Tank. "So the girl gave us the coordinates to the bastard, and when we transport, we should be somewhere close to it." He frowned, scratching the stubble along his jawline. "Where could we end up?"

"A roof," Nikolai suggested.

"A field," offered Takeo.

"Ze base vill be underground," muttered the doctor, coming into the room. Everyone stared at him. "Secret facilities operate in places no one vill zhink to look," he grumbled, exasperated. "Secluded in ze countryside, on ze moon, underground." He spoke as if this was completely obvious, looking around at them all with aggravated green eyes.

Tank frowned. "Okay then," he said, blinking. "Guess we're looking for something underground. After all, if the doc says it, it _must_ be true." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Samantha smiled widely, looking at Tank adoringly. He turned his frown on her.

"Could we end up above ground?" Kitty asked, looking at Richtofen.

He nodded. "It is very likely zhat ve vill not end up in ze precise location of ze device," he murmured. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a handful of tiny objects. "Zhat is vhy I have programmed zhese trackers to return us to Siegfried at my command." He walked slowly around the room, distributing them.

Nikolai turned his around between his thumb and forefinger. "It is so small," he grumbled. "I might lose it."

Richtofen stopped, turned to face Nikolai again, and grabbed his tracker. Forcefully, he pinned it to his scarf, stuffing it securely into his collar. "Zhere," snapped the doctor. "Now it vill shtay vith you to ze death." He moved on, leaving Nikolai to grin and pat his chest.

Takeo pinned his to the center of his shirt. "I wear your mighty technology with pride, Doctor," he murmured.

As Richtofen held one out to Tank, they both grimaced.

Tank positioned his hand far under the doctor's, waiting for him to drop the tracker into it. Frustrated, Richtofen reached out and grabbed Tank's arm, forcing his hand to lift. Tank winced as the doctor's gloved fingers touched his palm, and Richtofen grinned, releasing the tiny device.

"Vhat," he scoffed. "Afraid my touch vill burn you?"

Tank scowled. "Of course not," he snarled.

Last was Kitty. The doctor placed the tracker delicately into the center of her palm. Then he used his own fingers to close hers around it. Tank made a noise of disgust, but Richtofen ignored it, staring into her face. "You are in charge of Samanzha," he said seriously. "If ze time comes for us to leave, you must take hold of her. Ozhervise she vill be left behind."

Kitty nodded, fastening it underneath the collar of her undershirt. She tucked it safely away.

The doctor stepped back, darkening the doorway. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, stiff.

He took the silence as a yes.

* * *

.

* * *

The group of them piled into the teleporter, breathing hard.

Anticipation was thick in the air. Everyone was nervous.

He hated it.

The doctor edged to the back of the crowd, opening the panel of the matter transference device. He glanced at the backs of their heads, considering how much his fate had changed. Weeks ago, he'd been set on his plan to control the moon pyramid device, and leave these imbeciles behind. Now, he was willingly aiding them in a quest to destroy it.

He sighed.

"Prepare yourselves," he grumbled, flipping the switch.

The familiar noise deafened him, and he watched as the light swallowed them up. Samantha reached out to hold onto Kathleen's waist. He narrowed his eyes. What a show. He hoped that Kathleen remembered his words, that she made an effort to resist the little girl's devious charm.

In an instant, they were standing in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dusty brown landscape.

"Underground," snapped Richtofen, scanning the area for a building. There was nothing nearby, nothing that he could make out. Less than a mile to his left was what appeared to be an airfield; it was the closest thing he could see. He started toward it, and the others followed.

"Where are we going?" Samantha whined, and Kathleen shushed her.

"We landed outside, so we're going to try to get in," she said soothingly. The doctor glanced back to see her pick up the girl and position her on her back. He fought back a wave of rage. This was precisely why he wanted her gone. Now Kathleen was burdened, weighed down by that little brat. In the event of a speedy escape, she'd be left behind; and that was the opposite of what he desired.

"We heading for the airfield?" asked Dempsey, catching up with him.

Richtofen nodded.

Nikolai's vodka bottle sloshed as he took a swig from it in the middle of running.

Takeo snorted in disgust. "Control yourself," he scolded.

Nikolai grunted. "No."

"Pretty soon security's gonna see us," warned Dempsey, his hand poised over his gun.

Eventually, they reached the edge of the airfield, on constant alert. There hadn't been any signs of life so far, but the doctor knew how misleading that could be. He stepped out onto the tarmac, taking in their new surroundings. There were some small hangars, and a multitude of aircraft grounded all around them. It was very chaotic.

Suddenly, the sound of bullets rang out. A precise stream of them plowed into the ground at the doctor's feet. He leapt back, sprinting under the wing of a plane. Wide-eyed, the others followed suit, hiding under whatever they could find.

"Shit," Dempsey hissed. "What do we do?"

"Try to find ze source," Richtofen snapped, peering out from under the wing. Sure enough, there was an aircraft flying overhead, well-armed with missiles and turrets. He squinted up at it, trying to gauge how high it was, and unstrapped his Zeus Cannon.

"Shoot it down," growled Nikolai approvingly.

As the aircraft made another pass, the doctor lunged out, taking aim. The turret focused in on him. He squeezed the trigger of the cannon, and a purplish burst of supersonic air rippled toward the plane. It banked hard, wobbling in the air, and one of the propellers disintegrated, making it careen away.

"Nice," said Dempsey before he could control himself. He looked horrified at his slip-up.

Richtofen didn't care. He waved for the others to follow him, and he made for a hangar.

They scrambled across the tarmac. The hangar was only a short distance away, but if another one of those aircraft showed up, the doctor wasn't sure if they could make it. And all too soon, the ominous sound of chopping wind filled their ears, alerting them to another danger in the sky.

"Quickly," shouted Richtofen, sprinting.

The others huffed, trying to keep up. Dempsey had no trouble, and Takeo was close by, but as he'd suspected, Kathleen and Nikolai were lagging behind. In a moment, he'd made it under the shadow of the hangar, and in another moment, he was ready to breach the wall. He aimed his cannon point-blank and fired, punching a hole in the metal.

He turned around to track the progress of the others. Dempsey leapt past him, through the wall, and Takeo followed. Then Nikolai, after a moment. The bullets were hitting the tarmac again, and Richtofen could see the terror in Kathleen's eyes. He took a breath, calculating the odds. A moment's hesitation could mean the difference between life and death.

As another rain of bullets began hailing down, the doctor lunged forward. He snatched the front of Kathleen's jacket, shoving her behind him. She gasped as she flew through the air, clutching Samantha's legs to her chest. Everything was a blur, moving in slow-motion. Richtofen spun around to leap through the wall. And a bullet caught him in the thigh.

His face twisted but he kept the momentum, thrusting himself into the hangar.

The others stared at the trail of blood he left behind, shockingly red against the metal.

"Shit," muttered Dempsey. "Shit. The doc's hit."

"I can see the blood," growled Nikolai.

Richtofen was ripping off his jacket, tearing it into strips with his teeth and a knife.

Kathleen put Samantha down and took a step towards him, but he shook his head, his eyes fiery. "Find an entrance," he hissed.

The little brat just stood there and stared.

As he wrapped and tied off his leg, the others tore themselves away from the sight, scrambling around for something that looked like a door. It seemed a vain effort until Takeo made a small noise in the corner. "This appears to be a handle," he murmured, kneeling down.

The doctor stumbled over, tightening his tourniquet. "Open it," he snarled.

Takeo obeyed, pulling up the metal latch. It revealed the mouth of a tunnel, with a thin ladder leading underground. Before anyone could make an objection, Richtofen had vaulted inside, and was climbing down with his stiff, bloody leg.

"_Fuck_," Dempsey groaned, his face filling with reluctant respect. "Now I can't call him a pussy anymore."

They trickled down one by one, lowering themselves into oblivion. No one knew what would be at the bottom of the tunnel. A weapons facility? Research labs? An endless maze of dark, foreboding corridors? But they kept going, pressed on by fear and curiosity.

With a hiss of pain, Richtofen finally felt his numb foot hit the floor. He lurched down off the ladder, stumbling forward into the darkness. Dim lights lined the wall. He frowned at them, leading off into the subterranean distance.

"Vhere are you," he growled, his fierce whisper carrying through the tunnel.

Dempsey stumbled down beside him, grunting at the impact. "Damn," he muttered.

"I'm scared," whined Samantha, a few feet above them.

Kathleen whispered soothing words. "Don't worry, it's just a little bit further."

"Woah," Nikolai bellowed in horror, touching down. He clutched a bottle tightly in one hand. "Almost dropped my vodka."

Takeo was silent as he reached the bottom, coming up beside Dempsey in the darkness. "Shit!" Dempsey shouted, whipping out his M16. He squinted at him. "Takeo?" He groaned. "Fuck. I thought you were a maggot!"

Finally the girls made it down the ladder, joining the rest of them. Samantha was whimpering, clutching Kathleen's neck. Richtofen glared at the child, and though she kept whimpering, she glared back. "Vhere is ze device?" he hissed, looking into Samantha's eyes.

"I don't know," she moaned, pouting. "I think it's that way." She pointed down the tunnel.

"Tell ze truth," warned the doctor, his voice low, "Or else you vill be trapped here as vell."

She whimpered. "It's that way!" she said again, shoving her finger in the same direction.

The group started forward, moving through the darkness. It was cold, and smelled damp, like wet earth. The tunnel itself seemed to be made of concrete. Curious, the doctor removed a glove and touched it, lifting his fingers to his noise. Gritty, moist. Probably cement or some other form of poured material. He replaced the glove on his hand, limping on.

As they moved further and further down the corridor, the light seemed to be getting brighter. And after a while, they could make out more than just each other's silhouettes. The growing light brought a burst of fresh energy to all of them, and they sprinted forward, noticing a glowing archway up ahead.

They stumbled over the threshold, into a giant, concrete warehouse.

Lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating strange, dusty machines and rows upon rows of equipment.

Richtofen moved on, keeping to the edge of the room, looking for anything that might indicate sensitive material. While these objects could be weapons, they looked decisively man-made, and he was reasonably sure the device would not be kept in the open like this.

"There!" shouted Samatha, her tiny voice echoing off the walls.

They turned to look at her.

She was pointing in a slant across the room, toward a large, hanging doorway. All of them caught their breath, staring at it. Then, steeling themselves, they started in that direction. Now Richtofen was lagging behind, so he unstrapped his Zeus Cannon, prepared to fire at any moment.

The lack of personnel was concerning him. Yes, there had been a response above-ground. But why wasn't anyone responding to a breach of the lower levels? It was highly suspicious, cause for alarm either way. The doctor didn't care if it was a trap, or something even worse; he could feel death around him again, and it was a feeling he loathed.

They drew close to the door, and the terror in the air was palpable. Richtofen scanned the room one last time for threatening movement, then he focused all of his energy and lunged toward the doorway. The others parted to let him through, acknowledging the strange air of leadership he had about him. And as he stood there, staring angrily up at the giant sheet of metal, considering how it should be opened, the alarms began to sound.

Red lights flashed around the room. "Security breach, level four," murmured a calm computer voice. "Dispatch personnel. Security breach, level four." Then a siren sounded, and Samantha screamed, pressing her hands to her ears.

"Oh vell," Richtofen sighed. He flipped the Zeus Cannon in front of his body.

Then, pressing it to the door, he fired.

He lurched back with the force of the blow, and Takeo caught him. The metal of the hanging door blew back, too thick to be punched-through; but it was bent up far enough that they could crawl under it. Dempsey leaned over to look into the room, curious.

A bloody hand reached out to grab him.

"_Shit_," he spat, jumping back. He pulled out a grenade and threw it under.

It exploded. A loud hissing noise came out of the room, gurgling and wet, like drowning snakes.

"I think we found the hellpigs," Nikolai observed, frowning.

Screaming, five tried to crawl through the opening under the door, scrambling over each other. Samantha shrieked at the swarming, undead bodies, clutching to Kathleen's face. "Stop," yelled Kathleen. "I can't see when you do that. You want to get eaten?"

Samantha lowered her hands, still staring in terror.

Richtofen knelt down, aiming the cannon at the opening. He fired. The struggling zombies flew back into the room, and they heard the sickening splat of a dozen bodies. There was a moment of silence. Then a dozen more started moaning and shuffling toward the door.

"That doesn't sound good," muttered Dempsey.

Kathleen looked crestfallen. "But we're so close," she said, her voice strained.

Nikolai bent down and took a few shots with his FN-FAL. Blood splattered on the floor. "We can take them," he said, confident. "With my FN-FAL and the doctor's thunder cannon, we are unstoppable." He grinned back at Richtofen for support.

The doctor was still kneeling on the floor, leaning against his Zeus Cannon. He was staring under the wall with a blank look on his face.

"You do not agree?" asked Nikolai, frowning.

Richtofen slumped forward, crumpling to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"No!" Kathleen shrieked, falling to her knees beside him. Samantha climbed down to the floor, her face twisted between pleasure and horror.

Kathleen's hands trembled as she grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him up. Takeo helped. The doctor was limp, his head lolling back, but his adam's apple bobbed as he took a shallow breath. "Doctor Richtofen," she gasped. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes were glassy as he tried to open them.

"Damn it," Kathleen hissed, looping her arm around his back. Dempsey and Nikolai knelt by the opening now, shooting the horde as it tried to struggle through. "If you almost die on me again, I'm going to kill you myself," she snapped, shrugging him up against her chest.

He gave a weak grin. "Is zhat so," he mumbled.

"Shit." She pressed her hand against the back of his head, lifting it up, and frowned at his face. "Doctor Edward Richtofen, you listen to me right now," she said, gritting her teeth. "Send us back to Siegfried before you bleed out on the floor."

"Reach into my pocket," he said, his words slurred. He lifted a limp hand to his chest, and it slipped back down.

She opened his breast pocket, and there was a wallet-sized device tucked inside. She pulled it out.

"What do I do now?" she asked, her voice tense.

He took a thick breath, his eyes rolling back. "Hold it to my mouth."

She obliged.

"_Abbrechen,"_ he sighed.

And she grabbed Samantha's arm as the light surrounded them.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Russian: **Nikolai is singing a Russian folk-song called "Bright face, round face." The words he sings are "Bright face, round face, fair maiden..."

* * *

**German: **The doctor says "abort" to the device, and it sends them back to Siegfried.

* * *

...

...

WELL OH MY GOODNESS.

Are you as wired on this chapter as I am? Because ... I just want to write all day now ... !

SO MUCH ACTION. ... And injury! And excitement! And Nikolai! What was your favorite part? And what's your favorite part of the story so far?

TELL ME ALLLLLLLLL OF YOUR THOUGHTS! ... I love them. They help me know what I'm doing right, and what I need to write more of! :D

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... Reviews ... are ... ze only ..._ cure ._..."  
**


	36. Bleeding Heart

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Sorry for the slightly late update; I know I usually update daily, but I've been sick for the past few days, and it's put a damper on things. :c

Here's the mad dash to save the doctor's life ... lots of medical stuff going on ... so if that freaks you out, don't read!

As always, I love you guys and I'm so happy to be writing for you. It makes my day to read your reviews, and it really inspires me to keep going!

Thanks as always for your encouragement and support; I wouldn't be on chapter thirty-six without it!

And now, without further ado ... _General Hospital!_ ... I mean ... Uh ... ...

* * *

**WARNING:** There is a lot of blood, needles, and a slight amount of nudity/sexual content in this chapter.

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**1337:** He did indeed! Both of those things! C: Here's the installment, a little bit late! I hope you enjoy, and thank you as always my dear!

**M3D1C101:** YOU LOGGED IN! :D And YOU'RE so nice! :) I love you my dearest! And indeed … we'll be dealing with that bullet wound in this chapter … D: … I can't wait to write more Nikolai! (And I listened to the sparta remix; it was awesome!)

**AnonymouseXI:** Hehehe indeed … she's such delightful little manipulative brat. XD … I love her so much. And the thought of you doing a standing ovation/one-person wave = EPIC. ABSOLUTELY EPIC. I thought the pinky swear was a nice touch. I mean, she's eight … so it's a big deal! X3 And when I'm writing Tank, the colorful language just flows out. XD

**DancingInTheSand:** I MISSED YOU! C: Samantha's certainly made everything a little bit more intense! :) And oh gurrrl let me tell you … eight year olds can be the WORST when it comes to mischief … And five year olds … oh my gosh … x.x … Thank you for the review! Enjoy the update my dear!

** WickedIntentions:** So much fun to write that chapter. I've gotta be honest. It was just action-packed and exploding out of my mind. Samantha has become one of my favorite characters to write … I mean, I love writing all of them (as maybe obvious) … but I especially love her. And Takeo for some reason. XD … Hope you enjoy the update, and it has some effect on your anxiety! (I did a lot of research about blood-loss/tourniquet application … another reason this chapter took so long to finish x.x) … Thanks as always for reviewing! I love you dearest!

**Zombiegirl777:** I'M SORRRRRRYYY! XD … I can't stop writing! I'm glad you like it, though (even if it is overwhelming). And I can't wait to hear what you have to say about the other chapters! By all means, PLEASE go back and review them, as that would make me squeal with joy and bounce about the apartment! C: I shall eagerly await your words. And weep with joy at your immense kindness, because girl your fic is excellent and to have you praise mine like that … :'D … … I HOPE THIS INSTALLMENT PLEASES YOU!

**xxz0eyxx:** I LOVE NIKOLAI! He makes me giggle. X3 … I'm glad he makes you giggle, too! And I love the dynamic between Tank and Nikolai … they crack me up! Hopefully Samantha will grow on you … or not. She's pretty bratty. XD Und ze Doctor says: "NEIN! ... GIVE ME MEIN HAT! … I vould threaten you but alas, I am incapashitated at ze moment …"

**snakeyeslover2:** He is indeed a stubborn, strong, angry man … XD … and Kitty's definitely on the mission to save him. Tank's got some soldierly respect happening after he saw the way the doctor handled himself with that bullet wound … and he's not really sure how to handle it! X3 … I can't wait to keep writing and hear what you have to say! C: Thanks as always!

* * *

**Quite honestly, I would've stopped a long time ago without your FANTASTIC reviews ... so this is all thanks to you! And I THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

With the doctor on the verge of death, Kitty considers her crimson feelings.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

* * *

**Bleeding Heart  
**Tränendes Herz**  
**

* * *

The group of us dragged the doctor back through Siegfried, listening to his slurred commands.

"Take me to ze hoshpice," he gasped, his voice weak but still so _angry_. "I need intravenous insulin."

I hefted Samantha up onto my back. We jogged after the others as they shouldered Richtofen through the halls. The medicine wing wasn't too far away, but he looked terribly gray and sick, far paler than usual. It made my stomach twist to see him like this.

"Any of you know how to set up an IV?" asked Tank, looking tense.

Before anyone could answer, the doctor cleared his throat. "_Nein_, I vill instruct you," he muttered, his breathing labored. "Fetch ze insulin."

I knew where the room with the medicine was, so I headed that way as quickly as I could.

"Is he going to die?" Samantha asked, breathless, clutching to my neck.

I ignored her. She wanted to cause a stir, and that was the last thing I needed.

The doors seemed incredibly hard to open as I barreled my way into the medicine wing, hearing the others following a few steps behind. I turned down the corridor, pushing through a door. Now I was in the familiar room filled with medical instruments, a row of refrigerators lining the back. I jogged over, readjusting Samantha on my shoulders.

"Pretty," she murmured, looking at all the tiny glass ampules of medicine.

I found the one labeled _Insulin_, and looked around wide-eyed for an IV. There was a large white structure in the corner that caught my eye. It resembled an icebox, and it was labeled _Intravenös. _That was good enough for me. I crossed over to it, flipping it open.

Beside my ear, Samantha gasped.

It was filled with sterile, sealed bags. I pulled out a couple, shoving them under my arm. A compartment inside the box itself read _Kathetern und Applikatoren_, so I opened that, too. It held tubing and strange-looking needles. I grabbed some of everything. Then I snatched up a box of instruments nearby for good measure.

"So many doctor things," commented Samantha, squeezing her arms around my shoulders.

We jogged back down through the hall.

Meanwhile, the others had found an empty bedroom. By the time I returned, Nikolai and Takeo had situated Richtofen on the bed, laying him down. As I scattered my supplies on a medical table, the doctor hissed, his eyes dull. "Cut me out of ze tourniquet," he muttered, slowly writhing toward his leg. He looked anguished.

Takeo flipped open a knife, grabbing the taut strip of fabric. He hooked the blade underneath and sliced through, freeing the doctor's thigh. "Und ze trousers," Richtofen breathed. "Free my leg." Takeo cut through the doctor's pants with the precision of a surgeon, ripping the fabric away from his skin. Now, we could clearly see the entry and exit wounds of the bullet, dark against all the blood.

"Vodka," demanded the doctor.

Nikolai looked affronted. "What?"

"On my leg," Richtofen grumbled, frowning. "Now."

Nikolai grunted, comprehending. He didn't even hesitate. Quickly, he uncapped his bottle and poured a stream over the wound. The doctor howled at the contact, but he held his leg still. Nikolai faltered for a moment. Then he kept pouring until Richtofen spoke again.

"Shtop," he finally gasped. "Gauze."

Takeo went to work wrapping his thigh. Tank leaned over awkwardly to help. Together, they twined a thick layer of gauze over the wound, applying pressure, and the doctor spoke again. "Elevate it," he ordered. They stuffed any cushioning they could find under his leg, lifting it up.

When they were done, Richtofen rolled his pained green eyes over to me.

My heart throbbed. I put Samantha down and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Samantha," I hissed, staring at her. She stared back, her dark blue eyes wide. "I know you don't like Doctor Richtofen, but I need you to sit over there while I help him." Her expression shifted between anger and indifference, but she was silent, walking over to the corner.

I turned back to the doctor.

"Take ze IV und hang it above me," he rasped. "On ze rack."

I glanced over and noticed a metal stand next to the bed, with hooks at the top. I dug through the supplies on the table, fumbling a bag over to the rack. Then I looped it up onto one of the hooks, letting it dangle down.

_"Gut,"_ Richtofen murmured. He looked like he was losing consciousness. "Now attach ze _pointy _end of ze catheter into ze shmall tab on ze bag," he mumbled, still managing to accentuate. "Und squeeze ze fluid through until zhere is no air."

I picked up a tube and stared at it. One end was blunt, the other sharp. I removed the sterile covering and grabbed the bag with a shaking hand, pinching the dangling tab at the bottom. Then, biting my lip, I jabbed the sharp end of the tubing into it. As I stared, nothing happened. My heart stopped and I glanced back at the doctor.

He looked grim.

"Squeeze," he groaned, his eyes squinting shut.

_Oh_.

I pressed the flexible tubing between my fingers. Sure enough, the liquid in the bag began to drip down, filling up the tube with a row of small bubbles. I squished them down toward the other end, peeling off the cap. Liquid squirted out.

"Takeo," gasped the doctor.

He perked up. _"Hai?"_

"Ze applicator needle." Richtofen glanced over at the table, to one of the strange-tipped syringes. Takeo noticed them immediately, grabbing one between his fingers. "Insert ze tip into meine hand," he murmured. "Ze top vein."

Takeo pulled off the cap, grabbed the doctor's hand, and, with great delicacy, inserted the needle.

"_Wunderbar," _breathed Richtofen. "Now press down ze applicator, und remove ze syringe."

Takeo pushed gently on the strange plastic tip, lodging the pointed end in the doctor's skin. Then he slowly removed the needle itself, placing it carefully upon a nearby table. His motions were so measured and cautious. Maybe _he_ should've been a doctor.

"Kazhleen," Richtofen suddenly gasped. He was on the edge now. "_Bitte,_ attach ze catheter."

My hands were still shaking as I stretched the tubing over to him. I grabbed his fingers, pulling his hand close. His skin was cold and clammy, and his fingers twitched against me, trembling. As I examined the tubing, I noticed that the blunt end appeared to fit into the plastic applicator. Quickly, I tried to join them together.

Sure enough, they fastened tight.

I could see the liquid in the IV begin to flow through the applicator, making his vein swell slightly.

The doctor closed his eyes. "In meine deshk," he mumbled, faint. "Shmall box vith medicine. Clear und purple." He took a thick breath. "Inject vith ze insulin."

Takeo was already on it, searching through the drawers. Meanwhile, I broke off the tip of the insulin ampule, dipping a syringe inside. After withdrawing the liquid, I tapped out the bubbles. Then, like I'd seen doctors do on television, I grabbed the IV bag, and injected it through the drum at the bottom.

As the doctor began to lose consciousness, Takeo returned with a small black case of ampules. The medicine was arranged in a bright array of colors. I found a reddish-violet one, the closest color I could see to purple. I pulled it out, looking for a clear vial. Only one was completely transparent, but it had an iridescent sheen. I pulled it out, too, and worked quickly to inject them both.

The doctor's voice shocked us all. _"Drei Sunden,"_ he gasped, fighting to stay awake. The whites of his eyes were showing. His face crumpled. "Three hours. Meine leg. Yellow." Then his body tensed suddenly, and he slumped against the bed, exhaling.

"What did he say?" asked Nikolai. "His leg, yellow?"

"I don't know," Tank grumbled, but even he sounded worried. "Maybe he lost too much blood."

I glanced over at the case of medicine from Richtofen's desk. "Takeo," I asked quickly. "Is there a yellow vial in there?"

He nodded, pointing it out. "Perhaps he was speaking of another injection," he suggested.

"I think you're right," I agreed.

"Maybe he needs it in three hours?" asked Tank, raising an eyebrow.

"… In his leg!" finished Nikolai, looking proud of himself.

Nervous, I checked the tubing to make sure the IV was still working. "I guess we let him rest for three hours, then," I mumbled, staring up at the bag.

"Maybe we can eat," grumbled Nikolai, sounding hungry.

"Good idea," Tank muttered. "After all that shit I could eat a fucking _horse."_ He started to make for the door, glancing back at me. I looked back down at the doctor's washed-out face, and I realized I didn't want to leave. My feet felt frozen in place.

Tank could tell.

He sighed. "Hey, Kitty," he murmured. "I'll bring you something back, okay?"

My heart thudded in my chest. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "Thank you," I whispered to his ear, kissing his cheek.

"No problem," he muttered. He sounded like he meant it.

I pulled back to look at him, and he seemed okay. Resigned, maybe, but I couldn't find a trace of anger or hatred in his face. Maybe after watching the doctor book through area fifty-one with a bum leg and bleed out on the floor, he loathed him a little less. I didn't dare imagine he respected him.

Not yet.

He gave me a little nod. "I'll see ya in a bit," he said.

There was another favor I needed. I bit my lip. "Will you take Samantha?" I muttered, hesitant. I didn't want to ask too much out of him, especially since he was being so tolerant of my desire to stay. That was a _huge _deal.

But as soon as I said it, he walked wordlessly over to the corner where she was sitting. My heart leapt. Samantha was pouting, but as he approached, her expression lifted, and she grinned. "Potty mouth!" she cried. "Are you going to play with me?"

"Sure, kid," he grumbled, and she jumped to her feet.

He backed out of the room, and she skipped after him, delighted.

"Ugh," Nikolai muttered, following them. "Why is she so creepy?"

Once everyone else had left, Takeo looked at me for a long, quiet moment.

As I stood there staring at the doctor, he spoke. "You honor him," he murmured, his voice strangely solemn. "More than he will ever deserve." I turned to meet his eyes. He looked proud, and sad. He gave me a deep bow, then turned to follow the others.

Now I was alone with the unconscious body of Doctor Richtofen.

Trembling, I walked close to his bedside, feeling my heart clench with misery.

His blood stained the white sheets. I noticed that a small patch was seeping through the gauze on his thigh, and my breath hitched. This was just gruesome. I leaned over him, gathering the soiled scraps of his tourniquet and trouser leg. They were damp with his blood, still warm, and I shuddered as I balled them up and walked them over to the sink. I threw them into the basin.

Now my palms were slick and red, sticky with gore.

I rinsed them off, panicked, and suddenly the reality of the situation hit me in full force. I glanced back at him, terrified for his life.

His face was slack against the pillow, making the long angles of his jaw and cheekbones look even sharper. His eyes were closed tight. Unsurprisingly, his lips were frozen in a frown; even angry when he was out cold. The thought was funny, and I hated myself for thinking it at a moment like this.

I edged close to him again. I could tell that he was still breathing, but it was weak and shallow.

My hand shook as I reached out to touch his pale cheek.

His face was warm and clammy, feverish from fighting to stay alive, and maybe even from the medicine. I brushed a lock of hair back from his forehead. It was dark with sweat, but in the light of the room, I could see deep bronze highlights, and a few glittering strands of silver.

"Please don't die," I heard myself whisper. "Please." I leaned over him, pressing my lips between his brows. I could taste the salt of his sweat when I pulled away, bitter on my mouth. My face crumpled, and I kissed him again, fighting the tears that threatened at the back of my eyes.

This was so stupid. My heart was twisted over this man, and all we'd really shared was sex.

But that wasn't true at all.

As my eyes blurred over with tears, my mind sifted through the memories. Richtofen, checking my pulse in Kino, declaring my worthlessness. Richtofen, saving my life. Saving _him _from his breakdown on the dressing room floor. Our discussions. All of our discussions.

And his hand holding mine when we landed on the moon.

_I vant you to be mine,_ he'd said, that mindblowing night.

And I realized: I wanted that, too.

I combed my fingers through his hair. I kissed his cold lips.

"You can't die on me, Edward," I whispered, my voice soft and fierce. "Not now. Not after all of this." The tears were hot on my cheeks, trickling down my chin, and I stared at him with hard, angry eyes.

Someone knocked on the door.

I wiped the tears off of my face and walked over, opening it.

It was Tank. "Hey," he murmured. "I brought you some of those beans you like."

I tried to smile as I took the can, but it just wasn't happening. "Thanks," I mumbled, downcast.

His arms suddenly slipped around my shoulders, hugging me close. He just held me, tight against his warm body. I collapsed into the hug, managing to balance the can in my hand, wrapping my free arm around his back. "It's all gonna be fine," he rumbled, near my ear.

I gasped, biting back a sob. "Will it?"

"I dunno," Tank murmured. "I kind of believe in happy endings."

My lips spread into a bitter smile. "I hope there's one for all of us," I muttered, pulling back to look at his face.

His blue eyes twinkled at me, and he brushed back a lock of my hair. "I think there will be," he said softly. He gazed into my eyes, strangely serious. "And you know you can count on me, no matter what happens."

"I know," I whispered. We stared at each other for a moment. I know he felt the love there, the companionship; that old familiar feeling, warm as a wool blanket. Here was Tank, so comfortable and safe, offering me an out if the worst came to pass.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then I hesitated, waiting for something. Waiting for the rush, the surge I felt with the doctor. Tank took my face in both of his hands, so big and warm, and touched his lips to mine for the briefest moment.

"Just remember," he murmured.

And he turned and left.

I watched him leave for a moment.

Then I went back inside, quietly closing the door behind me.

There was chair next to the wall, so I sat on that and ate my beans and wurst. I glanced up at the clock. It worked, thank god. Only half an hour had passed. Still a while to go before the injection. I stirred the food around in the can, finishing it off. Then I glanced over at the doctor.

He was still out cold. Hadn't even moved.

I got up, carrying the chair over to his bedside.

Then I sat back down, placing his hand in mine.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

.

* * *

I jerked awake, searching frantically for the clock.

Ten more minutes left. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and stumbled out of the chair.

The black case was on the medical table, so I opened it, removing the yellow ampule. Then I took a syringe from the table and tore off the sterile cap. This whole process was becoming so familiar that I wondered if I could actually be a nurse.

I broke open the little glass vial, sucked up the medicine, and flicked the bubbles out of the syringe. Three minutes till. Guess the exact minute didn't really matter, right? I moved over to his leg, wincing at the sight of the bandage. A big blot of blood stained the area over his injury.

There was an iodine dropper on the medical table, so I used that to sterilize a spot above the bandage. As I leaned over him, I noticed that his skin seemed warmer, less drained, and his breathing had evened.

I pressed my fingers against his thigh to gain leverage, blushing a little and immediately feeling idiotic.

The man is dying. You're giving him a shot. This is not sexual at all.

Positioning the needle over the little yellow spot of iodine, I slipped it under the doctor's skin. Then I gently depressed the plunger, watching the strange yellow liquid suddenly vanish into his body. My heart throbbed in my chest.

His hand closed around my forearm.

I gasped, staring at his face. He looked at me with glassy eyes. "Zhis is ze last time," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?" I stammered. A rush of emotions flooded through me. Terror, relief, shock.

He blinked slowly, frowning. "I vill not be helpless in your presence again," he hissed, hoarse.

"That's ridiculous," I mumbled.

"_Nein,"_ he snapped, his voice frail but fierce. "I vill not. _I refuse."_

I was quiet, looking down at him with tight eyes. "You're injured. That's not helplessness."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "Never again."

I sighed, frowning. "You could have _died,"_ I muttered.

His eyes opened again, and he looked at me for a moment. "I suppose I could have gone _comatose,"_ he mused quietly. "But I knew death vas shtill at least an hour avay."

_Of course he did._ "What was all that medicine for?" I asked.

"Ze insulin vas for ze safety of my heart," he rasped. "I vill explain later if you vish."

"And the medicine from your desk?" Those were the ones I was most curious about.

He grinned weakly. "My inventions," he muttered. "Zhey shpeed up ze healing process, in various vays."

My eyes narrowed. "I _thought_ your arm healed too fast," I murmured.

"Und you vere correct," he said, the hint of a wicked smile touching his lips. Then it vanished. "You used zhem all_, ja?"_

I nodded. "The reddish-purple, the clear one, and the yellow, just now."

He looked pleased. "_Gut, sehr gut._"

"What do they do?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Ze purple vas meine _Knochenmark Droge_, a bone marrow shtimulant," he explained. "Und ze clear medicine aids vith healing und circulation. I vas not concerned about my _Blutverlust_, not vhen everyone vas so _responsive_ to me. Even _Dempshey."_ He paused for a moment in disbelief.

"I'm just glad your leg's looking better," I muttered, glancing back down at it. The skin was definitely a healthier color.

"Ah," he murmured. "Zhat reminds me." He shifted a little in the bed, then frowned. His eyes flicked up to mine and tensed. He hesitated. "Vould you help me to sit?"

I sighed, looping an arm around his back and helping him up against the pillow.

"_Danke,"_ he muttered, looking frustrated with himself.

"Look," I said quickly, annoyed. "Just think of me as a nurse, okay? And you're my patient."

His eyes gleamed. "Vhich brings me to my request," he murmured, wincing a little as his leg moved. "I need you to change ze bandage."

I stared at the bloody swatch of gauze, horrified. "Now?"

He narrowed his eyes. _"Ja, bitte."_

"Um, okay," I muttered, edging down toward his thigh. "How should I do this exactly?"

"Remove ze gauze und replace it," he said, impatient.

I reached out for it, and stopped. "Do I need to disinfect again or anything?"

_"Nein,"_ he said dismissively. "Zhat vas vhat ze yellow medicine vas for."

I reached out again, taking the end of the gauze between my fingers. Then, slowly, I unwrapped it, revealing more and more of his skin. When it was finally off, I realized that his wound wasn't bleeding anymore. It looked much better than it had three hours ago.

"_Gut,_ Kazhleen," he purred. "Now take ze fresh bandage und wrap me. _Bitte."_

I reached over to grab a clean white strip of it, and slowly started to wrap it around his thigh. It was so _muscular_. Thin and wiry like the rest of him, but still shapely in that glorious, active, manly way. My fingers trembled as I continued to wrap, and I was thoroughly ashamed of myself. He was bloody and convalescing, and I was _still _eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Does zhis dishturb you?" he asked, his voice soft.

I shook my head. "No," I muttered. "Not in the way it should." I finished wrapping the bandage, securing the end.

He was staring at me, fascinated. "Even now?" he asked, incredulous.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

His eyes were measuring me, intrigued. "Laid out in zhis hoshpital bed," he murmured. "Ze look in your eyes as you touched me." He glanced down at my hands, which were still on his thigh, and I blushed. "You feel attraction even vhile I am in zhis shtate?"

"Of course," I hissed, avoiding his eyes. "That's the way it works."

"Zev vay _vhat_ vorks?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes. "I've been really afraid of losing you today," I muttered, trying not to think about it. "Now's probably not the time to talk about this."

He was quiet. _"Tell me,"_ he begged.

I took a breath. "Fine," I mumbled. "But I still don't really understand it." My heart throbbed, and I paused for a moment. I could feel his eyes on my face, watching me. "I just … feel really _strongly _about you," I murmured. "In a lot of ways."

We were both silent. I stared at his knee, and realized I was tracing his hipbone with one of my fingers. I pulled it away fast.

His voice shocked me. "Do you remember back in ze cinema? Ze first time I shpoke to you in ze projector room?"

"Yes," I whispered. I glanced over at his face, meeting his eyes. They were dark.

"It vas ze afternoon of your recovery from undeath," he murmured. "Und ze afternoon in vhich I vanted to kill you."

I shivered.

"Zhat day vas so _confusing_," he hissed. "I vitnessed Dempshey assaulting you vith his mouth, und felt such _rage_." He made a noise of bitter amusement. "Und vhen I finally had ze chance to question you, all I vanted to do vas _look_ at you." His eyes flashed, smoldering at me.

I bit my lip, confused. "But you _did_ ask me questions," I muttered. "I was terrified. Especially when you checked the zombie wound."

He took a quick breath. "Und vhat did I tell you? About vhy I saved you?"

I frowned. "Because you were curious about it as a doctor…"

"_Nein,"_ he hissed. "I said zhat vas one _shmall_ part of my motivation."

My heart thudded and suddenly, I flashed back to the scene, remembering it perfectly.

_"Then what's the rest?" I asked, mystified._

_He was very quiet, examining me. "Vhen I find out, I vill tell you."_

_"Is that a promise?"_

_He stood from the chair, looking down at me, and his eyes were tense, tormented. He brushed his hair back with a trembling hand, and whispered, "Yes."_

I stared into his eyes, and he stared back.

"I feel very strongly for you as vell," he murmured, his eyes softening. "Und have ever since I saved you zhat evening." He sighed. "Of course I did not realize it _zhen_, but from ze moment you placed yourself into my care as _mein Patient_ …" His breath hitched. "I vas invested."

My heart throbbed. Could that be true? I mean, I definitely hadn't felt the same way, but I suppose that wouldn't have an effect on him.

"I thought you hated me," I muttered.

His eyes tightened and he grinned. "I did as vell."

My chest felt tight. "But… you didn't?"

"Every time I saw you vith zhat… " he cut himself off. "Vith _Dempshey,"_ he corrected, his expression souring, "I vas so _disgusted_. Und I vished to keep you apart. I vould never have guessed zhat it vas _jealousy." _

His eyes were intense, burning into my soul.

I took a breath. "You weren't," I whispered in disbelief.

He chuckled. _"Ja,"_ he growled, staring into my eyes. "I vas."

"But…" I was struggling to comprehend this. "You said I was gross. And manly."

He barked a laugh. "_Nein,_ _Liebling,"_ he purred. "I said you vere _derogatory_. You use such _foul _language. It is a very masculine quality." He studied my face, his eyes electric. "But in no vay are you _manly_," he murmured. "In no vay at all."

This didn't make sense. "You … didn't hate me? And you didn't think I was repulsive?"

His eyes were scorching, making my pulse run fast. "I vas not accustomed to _feelings,_ Kazhleen," he said softly. "Und you filled me vith such a multitude."

I realized I'd been inching closer to him this whole time, drawn in by his gaze. He'd been leaning in to me, too. Now we were staring, eye-to-eye, completely engrossed in each other. The pull between us hummed, making me shiver.

"But why?" I whispered. "Because I reminded you…"

"_Nein."_ He closed his eyes, exhaling. "Only in ze sense zhat you could _reach_ me," he said quickly. "Ze vay she could." He fixed me with his gaze again, and it was stormy. "You are ze only ozher person who has made me _feel,_ Kazhleen," he breathed. "Feel as she made me feel."

His nose brushed the tip of mine, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"You're hurt," I muttered.

But that didn't stop him from kissing me.

I pulled away from his warm lips. "You have a blood injury," I gasped, frowning. "Isn't it bad to get riled up?"

He grinned, reaching up to touch my cheek with his IV hand. "I vant to taste your _mouth,_ Kazhleen," he murmured. His voice was sensuous, melting over me like honey. The pad of his thumb stroked along my skin, and he kissed me again, the tip of his tongue tracing my bottom lip.

Again, I pulled away. "How is that not getting riled up?" I asked, flushed.

"Your euphemisms amuse me," he said, smirking. "Do you fear technical terms?"

"No," I said, truthful. "I just grew up in an environment where it was nicer to say things _less _… technically."

His eyes darkened. "Forget zhat," he murmured, his voice low. His hand slipped down to touch my neck, and I felt his fingers press against my skin. They stroked down my throat, tracing the top of my collar, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Zhis is my shirt," he noted, surprised.

I bit my lip, looking at him through my lashes.

"Shtop looking at me like zhat," he growled, his eyes hooded.

"Why?" I teased. If he was going to play dirty, so was I.

He groaned. "I am trying to _prevent_ ze blood from flowing downward," he hissed.

"Your own fault," I scolded. "I warned you."

His eyes were enticing as he examined my face. _"Nein,_ I believe it is _your_ fault," he murmured.

I shook my head. "I told you _not _to get riled up."

He grinned wickedly. "Do you mean _aroused?"_

I blushed. "Of course," I hissed.

"No euphemisms," he reminded me.

"Okay," I mumbled, trying to think of a way to obey the rule but also dampen the mood. "So tell your penis to calm down. You're convalescing."

"I am indeed," he acknowledged, his eyes glinting.

Somehow that didn't seem dampened. "You're dirty," I muttered.

"Zhat should have been obvious vithin ze first moments of my acquaintance," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I can't believe I like you so much," I grumbled.

He slipped his hand around my neck and kissed my mouth. "I vish I vas healed," he murmured, annoyed, tasting my bottom lip. My hand was back on his leg, just above the bandage, helping me balance as I leaned close to him. He deepened the kiss, and I melted into it, overwhelmed. My fingers slipped. In a moment, I was holding on to his inner thigh.

We pulled back, staring at each other, both of us aware of how close my hand was to something _else._ And, shamefully, I _wanted_ to move that extra inch. His trousers and briefs were cut completely through; it wouldn't be difficult. I could see him measuring my face, trying to see what I might do.

I stretched my hand, and my forefinger stroked against silky, warm skin. His body tensed. We looked into each other's eyes as I slid the tips of my fingers along the length of him, feeling it respond to my touch. His leg muscles clenched under my arm, and he hissed in pain. I jerked my hand away.

"Involuntary muscle contractions," he muttered, wincing. I felt terrible, and he could see it in my face. To my surprise, he grinned. "I never told you to shtop," he murmured.

"I know," I grumbled. "But I should've controlled myself."

He chuckled. "I disagree."

I sighed. "Speaking of things I can't control…" The conniving, mischievous face of a certain little girl flashed through my mind. "If you don't need me to stay, I better go relieve Tank of Samantha duty." The thought itself was exhausting.

He mused for a moment, his eyes glinting. "Do I _need_ you to shtay? _Nein."_ He watched my face. "But _vanting_ is anozher matter entirely."

I wanted to stay, too. But I felt like that was selfish. "I'm gonna go," I muttered, scooting the chair back and getting up. He frowned at me. I rolled my eyes. "Clearly I'm a danger to you anyway," I teased. Then I sobered up. "Besides, Tank was really nice. He agreed to watch her so I could stay with you."

The doctor grunted. "Again vith _Dempshey,"_ he grumbled.

I stretched my legs, walking over to the sink to wash the blood off my hands. "I'll be back later," I said reassuringly, drying my palms on my pants. Then I walked back over to his bedside, grinning down at him. "I kind of like being taller for once. Now _I_ can loom over_ you._"

His eyes narrowed. "I despise it," he snarled.

I kissed him on his angry forehead.

"Get better," I demanded.

And then I headed for the door.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: **_Intravenös_ (intravenous);_ Kathetern und Applikatoren_ (catheters and applicators);_ Drei Sunden _(three hours);_ Gut, sehr gut (_good, very good);_ Knochenmark Droge (_marrow drug);_ Blutverlust (_blood loss);_ Nein, Liebling (_no, darling).

* * *

...

...

BLAHHHHHHHH FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT ...

... I can't believe I'm almost done with this story ... !

Tell me what you're thinking ...:D

Top three favorite moments in the story? Best quotes? Surprises? Expectations for the ending?

Your words help me know how to keep writing to make you guys happy (and that's what I want to do)!

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "If you do not review, I vill SHTAB YOU! ... as soon as I can shtand ... ... ... "**


	37. End of Act Two

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Again, sorry about the day-late update ... I've been working on some other stories piecemeal, and it caused this chapter to be delayed! D:

But I do have some good news for you guys! :D

As **WickedIntentions** predicted ... and mostly due to popular demand ... I've decided to stretch this story out a little longer! :3

I had no idea I'd get such a strong response when I mentioned ending it in four chapters! Apparently no one wants me to stop! c':

So I've come up with some ideas to stretch the plot and add a bit more intrigue and conflict, which I think you'll all enjoy a lot! ;)

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**AmeKooriOkami:** HAHAHA. I sent you a really long message about your Twilight comment… oh lord. IT'S SUCH A HORRIFIC ACCIDENT … I totally did NOT plan on that happening … but it did kind of turn into a Twilight love triangle. x.x … But dude, it's GOOD that Kitty's not a Mary Sue … I hate Bella … And I'm inclined to believe that Tank and the doctor are MUCH better (or at least more dynamic) choices than Jacob and Edward …. *shudder* … (And I agree that the doctor should let out his sexual side a bit more … although … that could be just as dangerous … XD). And as for your first review: Indeed, Richtofen is a horrible person who has done twisted things, but he's still got a heart like everyone else! … XD …I'm glad you reviewed!

(**Koneko:** Yayyy! Well hello then! And I'm glad you're here! I don't care if you don't play CoD, hearing from everyone makes me happy! :3)

**M3D1C10:** HAHAHA YUSSSS. … hey, I'm the one who wrote the sentence about his penis calming down. I'm possibly the most immature person here. X3 … But please don't injure yourself in your amusement (not matter how much that might please Ze Doctor). I LOVE YOUR TOP THREE MOMENTS. And I find this make-out orgy scene so hilarious that I think I'm going to do a spoof oneshot about it. XD … Believe me, you will be pleased with the finale … VERY PLEASED!

**DancingInTheSand:** It's okay! Life gets in the way! I haven't been able to write as much as I've wanted to lately, because my life has been so hectic. :c … But you're here now, and that's all that matters! I love reading your delightful reviews! And … as you read above, I'm extending the story! YAY! Hehehe. And I love your favorite moment of the story. It warmed my heart to write it. I think you're going to enjoy the way I've extended things … it's going to add a lot more drama to the plot. XD … So prepare yourself for more philosophical thinking! AND MMM MMM GURL EIGHT YEAR OLDS BE TRIPPIN SO HURRRRD. Just wait till you read what she does in this chapter. ;)

**AnonymouseXI:** I'VE EXTENDED IT FOR YOU GUYS! … :D … I'm such a pushover… and as you might have read in my response above, this super sexy make-out orgy amuses me so much that I think I'm going to write a spoof oneshot about it. XD … And I love your real expectation, too! I think you will be pleased when the end comes to pass. At least, I hope so! … Helpless Richtofen is so stubbornly proud. He wants to be strong and scary all the time… he never lets himself be human. That's the whole problem with him! And even though he might not admit it … I'm sure he is enjoying the attention … ;)

**WickedIntentions:** Heheheh … Why thank you, madame. ;) … It was a VERY interesting journey. I feel kind of silly that I'm doing so much research for a fanfiction, but I believe in depicting truthful scenarios, no matter what I'm writing! So … there! Hahaha. And yes, Richtofen is a twisted little cad. Pain does not affect him as it would a normal person… and indeed, he's never too injured to please himself. XD … And as for Tank's torture… You're about to get a little taste in this chapter … :x

**xxz0eyxx:** Vell vell vell … Happy birthday, my sveet little shpecimen … I vould love to give you a birthday shlice … ;) And I am delighted I could give you a great start to your birthday, my dearest! I hope it was a wonderful, beautiful, fantastic day, filled with delight and pleasure! Have a birthday cake cookie! Oh, and a scalpel to slice it into little tiny bits… XD

**snakeyeslover2:** Dirty minds indeed … They've certainly got that in common. XD … And I'm glad he didn't die, too! Although saving him was a rough process … x.x … We can all rest easy now that he's decided to recover! C:

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** HAHAHA I LOVE THIS COMMENT! So short and sweet and PERFECT. Indeed, get his sexy ass better … so that he can cause even more trouble! ;D

* * *

**Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ... and for some reason, I imagined that in a Cartman voice ... XD  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Samantha pesters Tank, and the group decides what they should do next.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

* * *

**End of Act Two  
**das Ende des zweiten Akt

* * *

Tank lit a cigarette. _Kids_.

He was cross-legged on the floor of the storage room. Samantha was crawling on his shoulders. She'd been hanging off of him like a goddamn monkey for the past half-hour, blabbering on about nonsense. Dolly this, teddy that, blah blah _blah._

Tank glanced over at Nikolai for support, but the bastard just grinned and took another swig of vodka.

"And teddy was the one who gave me _that_ idea," she said confidentially, stroking the top of Tank's head. "Your hair is so _fuzzy."_

He sighed. "Did you get into some sugar or something?"

She shook her head, squishing her cheek against his. He jerked away, frowning. "Just the noodles Takeo opened for me," she murmured, and suddenly, she was all up in his face, jamming her finger into the dimple in his chin.

"_Jesus,_ kid," he groaned, taking a long drag. "Do you have an off button?"

From the corner, Nikolai gave him a sympathetic look. But he kept his distance.

"No one has _that_," she sang, giggling. She cocked her head and fixed him with her giant blue eyes. So fucking _creepy._ He looked away, breathing the smoke from his nose. Then he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was still staring at him. "You're handsome," she said again. She'd only said it about fifty times.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

He might've imagined it, but it sounded like Takeo chuckled. Tank glanced over at him, sitting on a crate across the room, but he was silent and stoic as always.

The ash on the end of his cig glowed as he pulled again, letting the tobacco work its magic; and boy did he need it. The next thing he knew, she'd pinched it between her grubby little fingers, pulling it from between his lips. "Hey!" he growled. "What the hell?"

She flicked it across the room, and that time, Takeo definitely laughed.

"These are bad," she scolded. "My daddy says so."

"Shit," Tank hissed, scrambling to his feet to fetch it. He could feel Nikolai grinning at him, but he didn't care. Tank had precious few left, and he wasn't about to waste this one.

To his horror, Samantha was one step ahead of him. She skipped over to the cigarette on the floor, stamping on it with her dirty little shoe. As he gaped in disbelief, she grinned up at him wickedly. "Now you can't smoke it anymore."

"What the hell'd you do _that_ for?" he growled, storming up to her. Nikolai was guffawing in the corner, and it just made him angrier.

"Those things kill people," she said, looking up at him with big innocent eyes. "I just saved your life."

He scowled down at her creepy little face. "Oh yeah?" he spat, fighting back all the nasty names he wanted to call her. He closed his eyes. "Could've used _that_ change of heart a little fucking earlier," he snarled. He started reaching into his pocket for another cigarette, but stopped when he saw the scheming glint in her eye.

"I never wanted to kill _you._ Not on purpose." She batted her eyelashes. "Just Uncle Edward."

Tank scoffed. _"Uncle Edward."_ He chuckled. "Wonder how pissed he'd be if I started calling him Eddy," he muttered, grinning.

"Very," provided Nikolai. But he was laughing so hard he'd started to cry.

Now Samantha was looking at Tank intently. "You don't like him, do you?" she asked sweetly.

"Nah," he acknowledged. Then he sighed, glancing at Tak and Nikolai. "Seems like I'm the minority."

"I do not _like_ him," Nikolai grumbled, sobering. "But I do not _hate_ him, either." Then he grinned. "Richtofen is funny," he finished, chuckling.

"Well, I don't like him at all," said Samantha, as though it was a secret.

Tank raised his eyebrow. "No kidding," he rumbled, sarcastic.

Her eyes flickered across his face, cool and calculating. His hair stood on end. "You should be my friend," she murmured darkly.

Nikolai grunted. "Ugh," he groaned.

"You should be friends with someone your own age," Tank muttered, brushing past her. Jesus Christ. This kid just got creepier and creepier. He sat on a box next to Nikolai, eyeing one of his vodka bottles. Nikolai noticed, wrapping a protective hand around it.

Samantha followed him, coming to stand in front of them.

"Oh good," Nikolai growled, sounding like he meant the opposite. "Now you brought her over here."

She was still staring at Tank, her eyes shadowy and terrifying. "Can I ask you a question?" she murmured, her voice soft.

"No," Tank grumbled.

That didn't stop her. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Nikolai doubled over with laughter, falling to the ground. "Tank," he bellowed, belly-laughing. "Fuck." He couldn't even formulate a thought. Tears streamed down his face and he smacked the floor, trying to catch his breath.

Tank just stared at her. "You've gotta be shitting me," he muttered.

She shook her head. "Now Kitty likes Uncle Edward," she said coyly. "Not you."

_Fuck me._ And he'd thought it couldn't get any worse. "Yeah, I know," he growled.

"So you can be _my_ boyfriend instead," she suggested, her eyes sparkling.

"As great as that sounds," Tank grumbled, ignoring Nikolai's guffawing, "I'm gonna have to pass."

"I will have to piss," Nikolai howled, breathless from laughing.

Samantha frowned at Tank. "Why?"

"_Jesus_, kid," he groaned. "You're like, six."

"Eight," she corrected, frowning deeper.

Nikolai snorted.

"Whatever," Tank growled. "Doesn't matter. I'm a grown-up. Way too old for you."

"That does not stop some," Nikolai chuckled, winking up at him from the floor. Tank kicked him in the leg, and he muttered, "Fucking capitalist." But he was still chortling.

Samantha looked furious. "Uncle Edward's too old to be _Kitty's_ boyfriend," she whined.

Tank rolled his eyes. "He's not her _boyfriend_," he grumbled.

"And he is younger than _me,"_ added Nikolai, shaking his head.

"You're joking," Tank said, staring down at him incredulously.

Down on the floor, Nikolai shrugged. "He is thirty-eight."

Tank's jaw dropped. "_Fuck._ Really? He looks older than that…"

"The wise man's hair turns silver," murmured Takeo.

"Wise my ass," Tank muttered. "Probably went gray from being such a bastard."

"But Kitty doesn't want you anymore," Samantha moaned. "Why do you want _her?"_

Tank was getting pissed. "Look, kid," he growled, staring at her with serious, deadly eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about. And I need you to shut up right now before I do something I'll regret."

She pursed her lips, scowling at him. Then she stomped off to the other side of the room.

"Ey, you got rid of her," Nikolai bellowed. He raised a bottle of vodka. "Have a taste. You earned it." Tank grabbed the bottle and took a deep swig. Nikolai grimaced, grabbing the bottle back. "That was not a taste," he grumbled.

Tank's eyes watered as the alcohol burned down his throat, but damn did it feel good. "I see why you drink that shit all the time," he said, giving Nikolai a consolatory look.

Nikolai stared up at him, deadpan. "So you respect it _now_." He scoffed. "Capitalist pig."

"Guess I needed a reason to drink," Tank grumbled, glaring at the girl in the corner. She had her back to them, facing the wall. It looked like she was trying to use the silent treatment. Fuck yes. _Silence._ Tank looked up at the ceiling, his face melting in bliss. Maybe there _is_ a God.

At that moment, Kitty walked in. "Hey, Tank," she said, noticing him across the room. "I'm here to take Samantha off your hands."

"_Jesus,"_ Tank murmured, crossing himself. "Lord, I'm sorry I ever doubted ya."

Kitty stared at him. "Is … everything okay in here?" she asked, unsure.

"You missed a show," Nikolai chuckled. "How is Richtofen?"

She walked over to where Samantha was pouting, pulling a crate up to sit. "Back to normal," she said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, aside from the gaping hole in his leg. But it's not bleeding anymore, which is good."

Tank pulled out another cigarette and slipped it between his lips, safe in the knowledge that Kitty was in charge of the kid. She'd keep her away from him. "Come here, baby," he murmured, holding up his lighter. He puffed it to life, taking a long drag. _"Oh, yeah."_ He sounded way too pleased, but he didn't care.

Samantha made a noise of discontent.

Kitty glanced between them, frowning. "Okay," she muttered. "Tell me what the fuck happened in here."

Nikolai chuckled. "The creepy little girl has been harassing Tank," he said, scooting up to lean against the wall.

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Oh god," she grumbled. She looked down at the girl beside her. "What did you do?"

Samantha was silent.

"Won't work," Tank advised, exhaling through his nose. "She's royally pissed."

"Great," Kitty groaned.

"At least she does not control the hellpigs anymore," Nikolai noted, looking relieved.

Samantha huffed.

"Speak of hellpigs," Tank muttered. "What's up with that?"

"Yes," Nikolai added. "What do we do about the moon thingy now?" He finished off his bottle, uncorking another. "Do we go back to the area fifty-one? Or do we leave the dogs there to fuck the capitalists?" He took a swig of vodka, considering this.

Kitty sighed. "I still want to destroy it," she murmured, resting her elbows on her knees. "It screwed with my life. _Shit_, it screwed with all of our lives." She looked around at the faces of the people in the room. "That thing fucked up Richtofen's mind to the point where he'd stop at nothing to control it," and she stared dead into Tank's eyes. "Even experimenting on all of you."

Nikolai grunted. "That is why I do not _like_ him."

"So we're going back?" Tank asked.

"I guess that depends on how you guys feel about it," Kitty mumbled, shrugging. "I definitely want to go finish the mission, but that's just me."

Tank blew a ring of smoke. "I'm up for another go," he rumbled.

"Me as well," agreed Nikolai, burping.

"I will honor you as always," said Takeo, far across the room.

"Well that's a relief," Kitty sighed, looking at them all with grateful eyes. "I couldn't do it without your help." She let out a deep breath. "And even though the doctor's banged up, I think we can do it on our own. Heck, he wasn't gonna go in the first place." Now she looked guilty. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head. "I feel like shit."

"Why?" asked Nikolai.

"I think he came because he was worried about me," she muttered. "And then he ended up getting shot."

Tank scoffed. "Kitty, that's not your fault. He's a grown man. He can make his own decisions."

"I know," she grumbled. "But I'm only human. Sometimes you guys feel guilty about stuff you can't control, right?"

Nikolai shrugged. "I guess."

"But he's gonna be fine, right?" Tank added.

"Yeah," she said, biting her lip. "He seems to think so."

"Alright," said Tank, dismissive. "That's good enough for me."

Kitty didn't look like she agreed. "We should've gone back right when he got shot."

"I don't think he wanted to," Tank muttered.

"The doctor was ferocious, like a wounded tiger," said Takeo, his voice soft.

Nikolai grunted. "If it were me, I would have given up," he said bluntly.

Kitty frowned. "Richtofen's an idiot," she grumbled.

"Amen to that," said Tank, nodding. But then he paused, looking torn. He took another drag of his cigarette, his face crumpling.

Kitty looked at him strangely. "What's wrong with you?"

He was quiet for a moment, glancing at everyone. "Alright," he groaned. "You guys know I hate the doc, right?"

They all gave him a deadpan look.

"You hate Richtofen?" asked Nikolai, sarcastic.

"Shut up, asshole," Tank grumbled, but Nikolai just grinned. Then Tank sighed. "Look," he muttered. "I hate the guy, but today…" His voice was strained. He looked around the room, anxious, like he was holding back something important.

With the exception of Samantha, everyone frowned at him in confusion.

Tank made an exasperated noise. "I'm just gonna say it," he grumbled, shaking his head. "The doc was pretty badass."

Kitty barked a laugh. "Holy shit, Tank," she said, grinning. "Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Me neither," added Nikolai.

Tank shrugged. "That bullet really fucked up his leg," he muttered. "And he just tied a field tourniquet and … _kept going._ That shit was incredible. I've never seen anything like it, and _fuck_, I've seen a lot." His eyes hardened. "You've gotta be tough to do something like that," he mumbled, sounding reluctant but sincere. Then he sighed, shaking his head. "Guess the guy's got balls after all."

Nikolai looked appalled. "I hope he has balls," he growled. "Otherwise he is not much of a man."

Tank chuckled, grinning. "You could always go in there and check."

"No," said Nikolai, thoughtful. "I do not want to. That would just make you jealous."

Takeo snorted.

"_Right,"_ Tank muttered, sarcastic. "The doc's balls are my top priority."

"You said it, not me," bellowed Nikolai.

"Okay," Kitty interrupted, shaking her head. "As _great_ as this conversation is, I have a serious question to ask."

Tank chuckled. "Alright, shoot."

She took a breath. "Do you think we should try again soon? Like tomorrow?" Kitty asked, glancing around at them all.

"I'm up for it," Tank said, volunteering himself. "I mean, if the doc can program the teleporter and stuff."

Nikolai grunted. "I will do it," he growled.

"I want to come again," whined Samantha, breaking her silence. She looked up at Kitty with pleading eyes.

Kitty frowned down at her. "I don't think that's a good idea," she muttered.

Samantha looked furious. "You _promised,"_ she cried.

"I promised _today,"_ Kitty clarified.

"You never made it specific," Samantha argued, pouting. "And we never finished the mission. So I get to go until we finish."

Kitty scowled. "Well I'm making it specific now," she said, frustrated. "I only promised for _today."_

Samantha shook her head. "Nope," she snapped. "You can't do that. You have to take me again."

"Look," interrupted Tank, annoyed. "I'll be in charge of her if it's a problem. If I survived three hours of her shit today, I sure as hell can survive tomorrow."

Kitty stared at him in horror and amazement. "You'd really do that?" she asked, incredulous.

"Eh," he shrugged, giving her a warm smile. "You'd do it for me."

She smiled back from across the room, her eyes earnest and adoring. "You're right," she said softly.

He stared at her for a moment. Then he cleared his throat. "So tomorrow," Tank said, quickly puffing on his cigarette. "We take another go. We all in?"

Nikolai nodded, raising his bottle.

Takeo made a noise of approval.

Samantha frowned at them all.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** No doctor in this chapter, so no German! ALAS!

* * *

...

...

I have SO much fun writing these characters. :')

BUT SERIOUS BUSINESS: Now that I'm stretching out the story, I need your suggestions more than ever!

Tell me what you want more of, what you want less of... What you want to happen, what you wish had happened earlier but hasn't happened yet... etc.!

Anything you can think of!

You guys have NO IDEA how much you inspire me. Sometimes a single word in your review gives me an idea for a whole chapter!

(Oh, and I still want to hear your favorite parts so far if you haven't told me yet! ;D)

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... Zhis is not funny. I have been left alone vith a giant HOLE in mein leg. ... Und NO ONE IS CHECKING ON ME. *grumble* ... Kazhleen is a dirty, dirty liar. SO DIRTY. ... I NEED REVIEWS TO COMFORT ME."  
**


	38. Words Unspoken

**EDIT: BLAHHHHHHHHHH I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE ACTUAL BREAKS ... D:**

* * *

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

LATE AGAIN BLAHHHH. I'm so sorry guys. D:

My illness gave me severe writer's block. I'm better now, but this update is still late. :c

Also, that reminds me: I hope this chapter is as good as the others! :/

I'm kind of worried it'll be slow and/or weird because it took so long to finish, with the writers' block and all ...!

BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY! ... And I hope it's good! :D

Thanks as always, and you know I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

(Also, CONELRAD is a real broadcast system used in America in the late fifties/early sixties. I try to be as accurate as possible about these things! c:)

* * *

**Mild Content Warning: **Nudity and sexual references.

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**DancingInTheSand:** XD … I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. ;) And I think you're going to be quite interested in the scenario that's happening over the next couple of chapters … not in this one, but right after! I also love the whole group's friendship… and indeed there are many possibilities for the fate of them all! (Obviously I have WAY too much free time… I mean, I write this all day basically XD). Ze Doctor vas very pleased vith your review. Danke. And ALWAYS RAMBLE! I LOVE IT! c:

**GalaxyWarrioress1234:** HAHAHA GOOD! C: I'm glad you enjoyed it! *huggles* And I'm glad you love the story!

**JaceNewmore:** Well hello, new friend! I shall try to incorporate more Doctor quotes for you! I love them so. They're delightfully ridiculous. And I also must say: Your words make me SPEECHLESS. … I mean, the most amazing fanfiction you've ever read? … *Amorette will be back later, she's currently smiling for a thousand years* … And I love the idea of Samantha making an eight-year-old move on Tank. XD Totes gonna happen. EVEN MAS MUCHOS LOVE FOR YOUUU.

**Snowstormcat:** She makes me giggle. X3 … I'm so glad it made you laugh! Her evil innocence is incredibly enjoyable to write… c:

**LazyMongoose:** Well hello, Mongoose! I'm so glad you reviewed! *hugs and kisses* I'm just BLOWN AWAY by your words… I mean … GAH! *weeping tears of joy* Surely I don't deserve every bloody brilliant word in the universe! C': I'm so glad you're enjoying my portrayal of the characters; I enjoy them so much (even Samantha! Though I simultaneously hate her X3). Area 51 take two should be interesting… especially with the developments that are about to take place in this chapter…! And as far as your opinion of Kathleen: THANK GOD, SHE'S LIKEABLE! WOOHOOO! Und YOU are far more wunderbar, my dearesht.

**WickedIntentions:** I'm for seriouslah. Screw you guys, home. KATHLEEN RUINS EVERYTHING! XD … I had so much fun writing their conversations. And it's been hilarious (to me) to write this crush that Samantha has on Tank … I sit here in my apartment giggling uncontrollably to myself and wondering what you guys are going to think. X3 Nikolai's one of the most exciting/easiest characters to write, because aside from the fact that I play as him all the time, his humor is so blunt and in-your-face; it makes it easy to get creative but also stay true to his character! Thanks as always for your review, my darling! Can't wait to hear from you again! *kisses*

**M3D1C101:** YES THESE SUGGESTIONS. YES. I love them! I want more Takeo and Nikolai interactions with everyone, so I'm trying to write those in (mostly because I love Tak and Nikolai SO MUCH). And yes … Samantha's lookin' for love in all the wrong places…. XD

**xxz0eyxx:** Samantha lurves her some Potty Mouth. XD … Sadly, I believe her affections are falling on deaf ears. And don't worry … there's a little too much doc in this chapter, if you know what I mean. ;) Und Ze Doctor Says: "Oh… oh my. Vell … zhis is intereshting. Oh. … Vas zhis vink meant to be seduc—Ah. Ja. I see." I'm feeling much better, danke mein liebling! My illness left me with a bit of writers' block, but now that it's gone, I'm back in top shape!

**Zombiegirl777:** HAHAHA GOOD! Gosh, it's all the characters; they're the ones who flow so easily. I just sit here and let them use me. XD When I'm writing, I can literally see and hear them all sitting and talking/fighting/whatever they're doing, and it's just a matter of trying to express it in words (which is sometimes really difficult!). But I'm glad it's coming across! And INDEED! "Do you like my glowing green balls?!" … hurr hurr hurr. Just wait until you read this chapter… X3 … AND YES YOU GUYS CONVINCED ME TO KEEP GOING!

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** I think Tank's better off not knowing. XD … finding out the truth might harm his ego… ;)

**snakeyeslover2:** Tank's got a little admirer… XD … and she's not one to give up easily (don't we all know!). And I LOVE YOUR IDEA. Gahhh it makes me wish I was writing the end in the next two chapters again, so you could see what I had planned … but I'm kind of glad I'm stretching the story out a bit longer. It might make my plot change!

* * *

**YOU GUYS ... I'M JUST ... THESE REVIEWS LEFT ME BEYOND WORDS. EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO WEEP WITH HAPPINESS.  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

An unsettling discovery causes unrest in the group. Subsequent decisions infuriate the doctor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

* * *

**Words Unspoken  
**unausgesprochenen Worten

* * *

Drowsy, he pulled back a corner of the bandage, inspecting.

The wound was no longer bleeding. Sometime in the middle of his nap, it had stopped.

_Wunderbar._

He unwrapped the gauze from this thigh with long, meticulous fingers, making sure not to disturb the injury. The he discarded the small bundle of cloth. Now that it was revealed, he delicately prodded the flesh around the wound. Moderate pain. Taking a sharp breath, he flexed his muscle, wincing. Still moderate, but slightly more intense.

Now he could see that it was a shallow injury, which was extraordinary considering the circumstances. If the bullet had pierced his femoral artery, he would have died within minutes. Of course, he'd known right away that his artery had been spared. Otherwise he would have called them immediately back to Siegfried, before he died and left them stranded.

He chuckled at the thought. That would have been so _delightfully _unpleasant.

Doctor Richtofen curled up from the bed, stretching over his thigh to examine it. It seemed healthy, not at all deadened by the tourniquet. Unsurprising. He'd had it on for scarcely an hour, and tissue death started to occur around hour two or three of vascular occlusion. As he ran his fingers over his skin, he glanced at the catheter in his hand. The experimental medicine was working incredibly well.

He checked the clock. The intravenous treatment had begun approximately five hours ago. He looked back at his injury, examining shrewdly. Minimal discharge, no blood, palpable healing of tissue; it was enough to roughly calculate how quickly he was healing. Pressing his lips together, he figured the hypothetical numbers.

The result shocked him, and he grinned.

His body was mending at least _ten times_ faster than normal.

How _pleasing._ This therapy was even _more _effective than he'd hoped.

The doctor shifted to a sitting position on the bed, gently lowering his legs over the side. He hissed as his thigh flexed again. Moving like this was highly inadvisable, but he was sick of being bedridden. It was his own body, after all; he could ruin it if he wanted to.

He glanced up at the bag of intravenous fluid.

Happily, it was empty. He applied pressure to the vein in his hand, removing the catheter applicator.

Then, even less advisably, he stood.

He placed all of his weight on his good leg, balancing his tall body on one foot. Then he smirked, feeling his ruined trousers begin to sag toward the floor. They were in a sorry state. One leg was intact; the other, shredded.

Only one solution.

He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants.

He grimaced as he lifted his bad leg, and realized Takeo had sliced through his briefs as well. With a sigh, he threw those away, too.

Bare-legged, he limped over to the medical table, rummaging through the supplies.

He found a bandage and wrapped it around his hand. Then he fetched a musty towel and edged toward the sink in the corner. A pile of bloody rags filled the basin. Likely the remnants of his tourniquet. Richtofen turned the faucet, dampening the towel, and used it to mop the blood from his leg.

With his thigh cleaned of gore, the injury looked far less serious. Yes, gunshot wounds were not to be taken lightly; he knew this as a doctor. And cleaning off the blood had done nothing for the pain. But he was excited to see the injury from a new perspective. He re-examined it in earnest, mentally taking notes.

He was so engrossed, he scarcely noticed when the door swung open.

"Woah," bellowed Nikolai, grimacing at Richtofen's ass. "I never needed to see that."

The doctor glanced over at him, bored. "Vhat do you need?" he asked, looking back at his wound.

"Uh, Takeo found this radio," Nikolai grumbled. He was frowning so hard it seemed like his eyebrows might fall off. "Richtofen… Why are you not wearing pants?"

Richtofen sighed. "Nikolai," he muttered, ignoring the question. "Tell me vhy you are here. _Now_."

Nikolai scratched his head. "The broadcast… thingy on the radio," he mumbled. "I think it is about the hellpigs."

The doctor glanced back at him again, his eyes flashing. "Vhat?'

"The hellpigs," Nikolai repeated, shrugging. "They are in America or something. Fucking capitalists."

Richtofen frowned and turned around, limping over.

"Woah," Nikolai growled, scowling. "I will never be drunk enough to see _that_."

"Be quiet," snapped the doctor, passing him. Then he left the room.

Nikolai grunted, confused, watching Richtofen's ass retreat down the hallway. "He just left. Without pants," he muttered to himself.

Then he shook his head. "Fucking Germans."

* * *

.

* * *

_… in security and civil defense measures as requested by the United States government. This is a CONELRAD radio alert. Normal broadcasting will now be discontinued for an indefinite period. Civil defense information will be broadcast in …_

"Shit," Tank muttered, interrupting. "What the fuck does _that_ mean?"

He was on the floor with Samantha and Kitty, listening to the radio. Takeo found it in a storage closet. It was a weird looking thing; probably something the doctor invented. Tak had been fiddling with it, messing around on the stations, when he'd suddenly stumbled upon this broadcast.

Now he was sitting with Tank and the girls, listening intently.

_… in southern regions of Nevada have been forced to flee due to unconfirmed reports of group violence. We urge civilians to remain calm, and report any unusual activity to authorities. This is a CONELRAD special report …_

"This is really bad," murmured Kitty, hugging her knees.

Tank was stunned. "No kidding," he mumbled. "And you really think it's the maggots?"

"It has to be," she muttered. "Now they're attacking the US." She took a breath, looking terrified. "Is this our fault?" she asked, looking around at the others.

Takeo shook his head.

"No," Tank agreed. "It's that pyramid's fault, and the US government's fault for bringing the fucking thing back to the States." He set his jaw, clenching his teeth. _"Damn,"_ he growled. "Never thought I'd ever be this pissed at Uncle Sam."

They tuned back in to the radio for a moment.

_… alleged terrorist activity and biological warfare. The government reminds civilians to …_

"Should we do something?" Kitty asked, interrupting again. She fixed Tank with worried eyes, biting her lip.

He sighed, thinking about it for a moment. "Shit, I don't know. What could _we_ do?"

"Assess ze situation," snarled Richtofen, storming into the room. He limped fiercely toward them, looping a belt through his half-fastened trousers.

As he shoved up his shirt to button the fly, a shocking amount of his lower abdomen was visible, all wiry muscle. His hipbones were almost completely exposed. They formed a sharp vee, pointing to a suggestive trail of dark blonde hair, and Tank suddenly realized something.

The doctor was going commando.

Even though he didn't really _see_ anything, it was altogether way too much Richtofen for Tank to deal with.

"Jesus _fuck,_ doc," he spat, his face twisting in disgust. He looked away in horror. "Keep it a mystery, will ya?"

The doctor ignored him, tightening his belt and scowling as he hobbled across the floor.

"Vhat have you learned from ze broadcast?" he asked, his voice clipped. His eyes were wide, intense. "Are zhey contained?"

"We don't know," Kitty mumbled, wringing her hands. "There's no way to know."

Samantha grinned. "Everyone's really scared," she said, looking delighted.

Richtofen frowned at her.

"Did it say anything else?" asked Nikolai, stumbling back into the room. "What are the hellpigs doing now?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, listening back in on the broadcast.

_… report any unusual activity to the authorities. This is CONELRAD special report. At 1:15 PM Central Time, the United States government received word of possible terrorist activity in the state of Nevada. Local communities in southern regions of Nevada have been forced to flee due to unconfirmed reports of group violence. We urge civilians to …_

"That's near Vegas," Tank muttered.

"And area fifty-one," added Kitty.

The doctor was looming over them, stiff and angry. "Zhis is not good," he growled, running nervous fingers through his hair. Tank looked up at him. Richtofen's pants were completely fastened now, but it didn't matter. Tank's eyes flickered automatically to the doctor's crotch, and he grimaced, scooting away from him.

"What should we do?" asked Nikolai, scowling.

"Zhis report is too vague," Richtofen complained, beginning to pace around. Tank had to scoot away again. "I need to know ze _precise_ coordinates of ze attacks."

"I guess we could find the coordinates of Vegas," muttered Tank, still keeping away from the doctor.

Suddenly Kitty reached out and grabbed Richtofen's ankle, frowning. "You shouldn't be walking," she grumbled, giving him an angry look.

He made an exasperated noise and stood still, glaring down at all of them. "Kazhleen, zhere is a map of ze United Shtates in my desk," he said quickly. "Go fetch it. Dempshey, bring me somezhing to drink. Und Samanzha, go sit over zhere in ze corner und be quiet."

They all stared up at him, confused.

Samantha looked affronted.

"Go!" he yelled, glowering.

The three of them scrambled off in different directions.

Now Richtofen turned to Takeo. "Turn up ze volume," he ordered, and Takeo obeyed.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" asked Nikolai, raising his eyebrows.

The doctor waved a dismissive hand. "Go drink your vodka or somezhing," he grumbled.

Nikolai grinned. "Hey, I will not argue with that, comrade."

In the corner, Samantha muttered something offensive in German. Richtofen ignored her, listening to the radio.

These Americans and their emergency broadcasts. They left out any incriminating details, anything that might actually be helpful. It was probably in the interest of national security or some nonsense, which he found amusing. Here was the United States government, issuing a federal warning about a plague it had inflicted on itself. "Zhey should not have shtolen ze M.P.D.," he murmured under his breath. _Dummköpfe._

Suddenly, Dempsey was back, grumbling something. The doctor blinked, turning to face the loathsome man. He was offering him a container of water, holding it out with one of his meaty soldier paws. Richtofen accepted it with a scowl. "_Danke_," he muttered.

"Whatever," Tank grumbled. He went to sit next to Takeo on the floor. "Anything happen while I was gone?" he asked.

Takeo shook his head.

Kathleen returned shortly, handing a folded rectangle of paper to Richtofen. He unfurled it hastily, his clever eyes moving quickly across the page. Yes, there was Nevada. Now where was Las Vegas, the Americans' beloved sin city? He narrowed his eyes as he searched for it.

"I still don't see what we're gonna do," muttered Tank. "Coordinates or not."

"I need _details_," hissed the doctor, staring at the map. "Und so I need to inveshtigate."

On the other side of the room, Nikolai burped.

_"You_ can't go investigate," said Kitty, frowning.

He scowled at her. "Vhy not?" he asked, his voice clipped.

She gave him an incredulous look. "You took a _bullet _to your leg six hours ago," she said, staring at him. "I'm not letting you put yourself in a dangerous situation when you can't even _walk."_

Even though it was true, he kept scowling.

"Also," added Tank, looking up at the doctor, "You're pretty damn German."

"Vhat does _zhat _have to do vith anyzhing?" Richtofen snapped, turning his scowl on Tank.

Kitty interrupted them. "Actually, that's not a big deal," she said to Tank, matter-of-fact.

He frowned. "Really?"

"Sure," she said. "As long as no one finds out he was a Nazi. America in the sixties had no problems with German people." Then she looked up at the doctor again, narrowing her eyes. "But I'm still not letting you go."

He was fuming. "I vill do as I please," he said, his voice sharp. "I need to perform surveillance, und so I vill."

"How about I go instead?" suggested Kitty, getting to her feet. She looked up at him, dead serious.

_"Nein,"_ he hissed, staring at her. _"I_ vill not let _you_ go. Not alone."

"I can go with her," Tank said quickly, standing up beside her. "That way you'll have two pairs of eyes. We could get more ground covered."

A vein in Richtofen's neck pulsed, and he clenched his jaw. "Zhis _infuriates _me," he growled.

"Why?" asked Tank, looking at him innocently.

They glared at each other.

"Look," Kitty sighed. "I know it's pissing you off, but I actually think it's a good idea."

Richtofen turned his glare on her. "Und_ vhy_ vould you zhink zhis?" he snarled, his eyes flashing with obvious jealousy.

"Tank's a good soldier," she said. It was a fact that no one could deny. "And he's _uninjured_. Plus I'm sure he's done army reconnaissance and stuff before, so it'd be great if he went," she continued. "And two heads really are better than one."

"I don't like zhis," Richtofen grumbled, looking at her with smoldering eyes. "Let Dempshey go alone."

"Hey," Tank growled.

Kitty was shaking her head. "I don't want _anyone_ going alone."

Richtofen took a sharp breath, closing his eyes. "Zhen have him take Nikolai," he muttered.

Nikolai made a noise that sounded like another burp.

_"Definitely_ not," Kitty said, raising her eyebrows. "America's in the middle of the Cold War now. Having a Russian there could start a nuclear holocaust."

"I never thought I vould hate time travel so much," Richtofen grumbled under his breath.

"Look," Tank said. "Put all the other shit aside for a moment. Kitty and I are both Americans," he said, serious. "Sure, she might be from another fucking reality, but she's still a better choice than Tak or Nikolai."

"He is right," bellowed the Russian. "I hate capitalist pigs."

Takeo was silent, but he looked like he agreed, too.

Richtofen pursed his lips. "Zhen_ I_ vill go vith you," he said, narrowing his eyes at Tank.

"No," Kitty growled, getting up in the doctor's face. It shocked him for a moment. "You will _not,"_ she continued._ "_You'll stay here and let your leg get better so you won't be messed up when we need you."

Collecting himself, he scowled down at her. "You make me so _angry_," he hissed.

"I don't care," she snapped. "Be angry at me. I just want you to get better."

He was quiet and stone-faced, staring at her.

Inside, Richtofen acknowledged the validity of her arguments. Even _Dempsey's _arguments were valid. It wasn't a lack of logic that disturbed him, or even a strong desire to go himself. He just didn't want her to be alone in America with that _ape_.

His pulse quickened and he tensed, trying to control his rage.

Kathleen was _his_. The thought of someone else even _touching_ her, let alone _Dempsey…_

He took a sharp breath. "Ze two of you vill go," he said, his voice clipped. He tried not to notice the look of bliss that crossed Dempsey's face. "But before you do," he continued, his voice rising, "I have instructions zhat I vant to give each of you. In private." He gave Dempsey a look of contempt.

"Fine with me," Tank said, indifferent. "Just let me know when you want me."

Richtofen frowned. "Now," he growled. "In my office." Then he left the room.

Tank glanced at Kitty, who shrugged.

"You heard him," she said.

* * *

.

* * *

When Tank got to his office, the doctor was standing in the middle of the room, still and silent.

"Sit," he snapped, gesturing to a stool.

Tank refused. "I think I'll stand, actually," he said, holding his ground.

Richtofen frowned at him. "I hate you, _Dempshey,"_ he murmured. "I hate your ugly face."

"The feeling's mutual," said Tank, his voice low.

"Vell _gut_," sang the doctor. "Zhen ve are on ze same page."

"I dunno about _that_," Tank argued. "Your page is pretty fucked up."

Richtofen ignored him. "I am _extremely_ displeased vith zhis situation," he muttered.

"I'm not," smirked Tank.

"Indeed," Richtofen hissed, his voice filled with loathing.

They glared at each other for a moment.

The doctor took a breath. His face was stony. "I have shpecific instructions zhat I expect you to follow," he said, his voice threatening.

"Wonder what _those _will be," Tank muttered, sarcastic.

_"Quiet,"_ Richtofen hissed. "You vill note any und all times ze Untoten are referenced, eizher by civilians or ze American media," he continued, his voice harsh. "You vill assess ze extent of ze outbreak, pinpoint ze affected areas, und discover vhat measures have been taken to contain zhem."

Tank nodded, militant and surprised. Not the orders he'd expected. "Got it."

_"I am not finished,"_ snarled the doctor.

"Of course you're not," Tank mumbled. _Here it comes._

Richtofen narrowed his eyes. "You vill not touch her," he spat.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," said Tank, narrowing his eyes right back.

"If she tells me zhat-"

"What?" Tank said, cutting him off. "That she wants me? That she chose me over you?"

The doctor closed his eyes, frowning.

Tank continued. "I won't do anything _she_ doesn't want to do," he growled, hateful. "Because it's like you said. It's _her_ choice."

"_Ja_, it is," Richtofen conceded, but he didn't look defeated. He looked livid. His eyes gleamed, green and cruel. "Und I know you are plotting some vay to seduce her. I can see it in your beady little eyes."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me," Tank said, arrogant.

Then, suddenly, the doctor grinned. "You are correct," he murmured.

Tank frowned, confused and slightly creeped out. "You're fucked," he muttered.

"Perhaps," said Richtofen, considering it. His eyes flashed. "But I doubt _you _vill be."

Tank's face flushed at the implication, rage flooding his body. "I guess we'll see, won't we," he growled.

"Ve vill indeed," murmured the doctor.

* * *

.

* * *

When Tank got back to the storage room, he was red-faced and furious.

"You okay?" Kitty asked, looking worried.

He shook his head. "Motherfucker," he grumbled under his breath.

She frowned. "That bad?"

Tank was too angry to talk. "He wants to see _you _now," he managed to say, his jaw clenched. Then he stalked across the room, over to the corner where a very sloshed Nikolai was passed out on the floor. Tank picked up one of his vodka bottles, chugging. Takeo watched in amusement.

Kitty headed for the doctor's office, shaking her head. _Shit_. This situation was already crappy enough. Zombies were about to spread across America, for fuck's sake. There wasn't any time to waste on this stupid jealousy crap.

She knocked on the door and he opened it almost immediately.

Kitty stood at the threshold, scowling. "If you're just gonna talk to me about Tank-"

Richtofen pulled her inside, slamming the door shut behind her. His eyes were tense. "I hate vhat you have done to me," he hissed, looking deep into her eyes.

She blinked, taking a breath. "I'm sorry?" she said, unsure.

He grabbed her shoulders. Then his face crumpled and he slid his hands to her elbows, glancing down at her. He looked tormented.

"You have ruined me," he whispered, gritting his teeth. His hands trailed down to twine with hers. Then he pulled her arms around his waist, leaving them there as he reached up to comb his fingers through her hair.

She fought to keep sane.

"This isn't the time," she muttered, stiffening against him. His long fingers felt like heaven, but she couldn't afford to sink into selfish pleasures right now. The fate of the world was hanging in the balance. Well, the fate of America, at least.

One of his hands slipped down to the back of her neck and he held her there, leaning down.

"Please," she groaned, resisting. "I need to know what you want me to do about all this."

"I vant you to say you vill be _mine,_ und _mine alone,"_ he murmured, inches from her face.

Her eyes flickered between his. "That's not what I was talking about," she said, frowning.

"I shtill vant you to say it," he whispered. His eyes were dark.

As she looked up at him, she could feel the words pressing at her lips. Everything inside of her wanted to say it, body and mind—and she knew it was true. But that would be a promise; a real promise, between two real people. And she wasn't sure if now was the time to make promises.

"You know I want you," she said instead.

He closed the distance between them, brushing his warm lips against her mouth. "You drive me _mad,"_ he murmured, baring his teeth. He bit her bottom lip.

She shivered, pulling away. "Nothing's going to change," she said, trying to keep her wits about her.

"Dempshey vants it to," hissed the doctor. His hand snaked down her spine, making her tremble, and he used the other to press her close. "He vants to take you for himself." His voice was low, angry, and utterly sensual. Her blood ran warm.

"Doesn't mean he will," she said, realizing her voice was shaky. She took a breath. "If you're not going to tell me anything about the mission, I should go," she muttered, glancing up at him. His eyes were so _hypnotic_. She bit her lip, looking away.

That's when she felt him push his knee between her legs, making her straddle his thigh. His good thigh.

His breath was hot against her ear. "_Bitte, _shtay," he whispered, kissing her neck. He pulled her closer, backing her against the door, and her breath hitched as she felt something stiff and unmistakable press against her hip.

"We _can't,"_ she said, desperate. She couldn't tell if she was desperate to leave or desperate to stay.

Her eyes flicked down to look at his tented trousers, and she glanced away, somehow embarrassed. Her cheeks burned. _Shit, Kathleen._ _He's already fucked you with it._ But she hadn't really _looked _last time. She'd only _felt._ That whole night was such a frantic blur of need and hunger; she was surprised she could remember anything. And now those same feelings were stirring in her stomach.

She panted as she felt his hand hook under her knee. "How can you make me _feel_ like this?" she whimpered, grinding against his leg.

"You vill be ze end of me," he growled, biting her neck.

That's when someone knocked on the door.

She gasped, tensing, and he made a noise of utter frustration.

"Potty mouth sent me to check on you, Kitty," came Samantha's tiny voice, muffled by the door.

Richtofen closed his eyes, catching his breath. _"Go avay Samanzha," _he hissed, his voice rough.

"Kitty?" she said, persistent. "Are you okay? Is he hurting you?"

Kitty looked into his eyes, and they smoldered back. "No," she called back. "I'm fine. Everything's okay."

Samantha huffed. "Fine," she whined. They could hear her stomp back off down the hall. As she listened, Kitty could feel the sudden and conspicuous absence of something that, a moment ago, had been pressing long and hard against her.

"I _hate_ zhat little girl _so_ _much,"_ Richtofen groaned, pulling away. Kitty slumped back against the closed door, using it to keep her balance. She watched as the doctor limped off to sit at his desk. He sighed. "I vill program ze coordinates to Las Vegas in ze morning," he grumbled.

Kitty took a breath. "Thank you," she murmured.

He waved a dismissive hand. "_Ja, ja_," he muttered, pressing his forehead into his hands.

She looked at him for a moment, hunched over his desk.

Her eyes traced the sharp angles of his face; square jaw, high cheekbones, fine narrow nose. Then they traveled over his figure, from the crisp white sleeves over his broad shoulders, to the lines of his long, lean legs. It was strange to look at him like this. Again, she was reminded of his mortality; the fact that, underneath everything else, he was still just another human being.

Take away his brilliance and rage, and suddenly he was simply a tall, solemn man, sitting at a desk.

She watched as he closed his eyes, his dark blonde lashes pressing against his cheeks.

Their interactions were always so sudden, fickle even; as strange and bewildering as his rapidly shifting emotions. She edged over toward him. Though she was reluctant to _define _what she felt for this man, she couldn't deny how important he was to her. It was an intense feeling; one that scared her. He made her heart twist and her head spin, and it was horrible and wonderful all at once.

Kitty slipped her arms around his shoulders, and she could hear him catch his breath.

"I can't make you a promise right now," she murmured into his ear, letting her lips brush against his skin. "And I'm sorry about that. I really am." Then she kissed him where his hair touched the nape of his neck. She could feel his body temperature rise, and she grinned, brushing her lips back up to his ear. "But I can tell you that you mean a lot to me."

He scoffed. "How _sveet,"_ he grumbled, sarcastic.

"Hey," she teased, "You haven't said much better."

At that, he twisted around to fix her with his eyes. "Do you _vant_ me to say somezhing?" he asked, his voice low and passionate. His gaze was scorching.

She blinked, stunned. "What do you mean?" she asked, her heart pounding.

He looked at her with unblinking green eyes. "Is zhere somezhing you vant me to say to you?" he asked again.

She couldn't catch her breath. "I … don't know," she said, her voice clipped.

The electricity crackled between them and they moved closer to each other. His hair was disheveled, falling in a dark bronze coif above the sharp arch of his brows. As she stared at him, she was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him. His hair, his nose, his lips; she wanted to kiss everything about him.

It was shocking.

She trembled, backing away, and he watched her in silence. There were words in his eyes; the words that remained unspoken. They were dark words, powerful words; words that scared her, making her heart thud fast in her chest.

But as she left the room, she couldn't help but wonder what they were.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** The usual "ja" and "gut" and "wunderbars." You know.

* * *

...

...

HERP DERP. ... oh god I'm such a dirty tease, aren't I? :c ... I think I need to stop ... but I don't want to ... x.x

But yay for Tank! He gets a chance to have Kitty all to himself! ... much to the displeasure of some. /One.

In the meantime, suggestions, suggestions, suggestions! What do YOU want me to write? ;)

The more you suggest, the more material I have to write (und vith zhis, ze Doctor can go for a very long time ... ... ... heh.)

HURRRR. ... I'm a special flower. And I love you guys a lot. And I hope I amuse you with my specialness. ... Because ... I can only hope. XD

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "_Dempshey._ Vhat a vile creature. *scoff* ... Ze choice is obvious ... NOW GIVE ME ZE REVIEWS TO PROVE IT!"  
**


	39. Let The Chips Fall

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Just a warning: I kind of herped a giant derp while writing this chapter.

I was like "YAY SIXTIES VEGAS" and the rest ... well, you'll see. I'm kind of in love with the sixties. And Vegas. *starry eyes*

ANYWAY ... Moving right along ...

I want to thank you all for being here as always, and remind you that I LOVE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU GUYS. :')

SO THANK YOU. I LOVE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU. c':

* * *

**Mild Content Warning: **Some sexual references.

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Flipnotes:** Dempsey fully supports your desire to take Richtofen for yourself. It would make his life a lot easier, in about a thousand ways. XD … But don't be too jealous! And I do hope you keep reading my story, because zhere is plenty of ze doctor to go around! I think I'm really going to have to write a oneshot that's a Doctor/WhoeverYouWant pairing! Hahaha. So no seething rage! Even though ze doctor does enjoy ze rage … ja … Und vhat is zhis you say? You vould marry me on ze shpot? … Zhis is such an _unusual_ shtatement … Hmmm … Vould you come a little closer so zhat I can shtick zhings in your head?

**xxz0eyxx:** Vell, mein liebling, zhis is of course evidence of your superior evolution. And indeed! It's nice to feel healthy again! Ahhh, health. XD … sickness is indeed the most terrible writer's block! And I must ask … Something intimate, but not too saucy … Hmmm … please do explain! I believe I do baguette you, but … I would love a little more clarification all the same!

**M3D1C101:** Of chapter 23? What parodies should I do? I WOULD BE SO GLAD TO!

**Snakeyeslover2:** I KNOW! Oh, ze drama … ze terrible terrible drama …! But I'm glad you're still enjoying! And indeed … Tank seems like he's got some kind of seduction up his sleeve, and I shudder to think what kind of retaliation he might suffer… Especially at the hands of the doctor. He's very particular about his _possessions_ … D:

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** Indeed. *eyebrow waggle* … Ze doctor has no qualms about personal exposure. But it seems that perhaps Nikolai and Tank do. XD …Und vhat is zhis about shteaks und cookies? … You are making me _hungry …_

* * *

**I'm so glad you guys convinced me to continue this story! Now I get to play around and make everyone uncomfortable! ;D  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Tank and Kitty go to Vegas to investigate. In the process, Kitty learns some interesting things, and gets to be a giant flirt.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

* * *

**Let the Chips Fall  
**lassen die Späne fallen

* * *

I walked into the teleporter room, stashing my weapons in the corner.

For the trip to Vegas, I'd dressed in the plainest looking _Helferinnen_ uniform I could find, making sure there were no SS symbols or swastikas hidden on it. I wanted to seem as _normal _as possible; just another young lady in the city. I figured the investigation would go much better if I was inconspicuous.

There was a mirror in the room, so I inspected my reflection.

The uniform itself was navy blue. I wore a white blouse underneath the fitted, long-sleeved blazer, which buttoned down over the knee-length pleated skirt. It was all very vintage. In fact, the longer I stared at myself in the mirror, the more I started to look like a Pan-Am stewardess. I grinned, gathering my hair at the back of my neck. Then I struck a sultry pose, trying to make eyes at myself.

"_Kazhleen,"_ muttered the doctor, entering the room. "You look like a _voman_." He sounded surprised.

As I watched his reflection walk up behind me, I blushed, hoping he hadn't seen my ridiculous attempt to be sexy. Knowing him, he probably had. I noticed he was barely limping today. As he approached, his eyes appraised my silhouette, slow and deliberate. Then they flashed approvingly. "How very _attractive_."

I could feel him stop right behind my back, close enough to warm me with his body heat.

"I think so," I acknowledged, since I'd basically been seducing myself in the mirror. "But it's probably not the best outfit to wear when you're running from dead things." I shrugged around in it, scowling. Guess we'd see how it fared soon enough.

He reached into his pocket. Then he leaned over me to pin a tracker under my lapel. "You know vhat zhis is," he said, his warm breath fanning the back of my neck. I nodded. "I vill call you back after twelve hours. Make sure Dempshey is vith you, or he vill be shtranded."

"Why doesn't he get one?" I asked, confused.

He frowned. "Because I don't vant to give him one," he muttered.

Richtofen was looking fresh this morning, dressed to the nines. And he smelled very clean, his usual musk much lighter in the air. He'd probably bathed. Wouldn't be surprising. He'd suffered a major injury yesterday. I'd want to wash that away, too.

He slipped black-gloved fingers up to comb through my hair, working through the snarls. I watched him in the mirror. "You vould be so beautiful vith ze _Fischgrätenzopf,_" he said suddenly, watching his hands as they pulled through my long, dark tresses.

"What's that?" I asked, frowning a little.

"A lovely braid m_eine Mutter _often wore," he explained, and I felt him gather a portion of my hair in his hands. "She vould often ask me to plait her hair," he murmured, and I could feel the gentle tugging of his fingers as he began to weave mine. His voice was soft. "I vas ze eldest child, so she relied upon me. Und I vas alvays very good vith my _hands,"_ he purred.

I tried to ignore how fucking sexy he was being, focusing on the rare sound of tenderness in his voice. "That's really sweet," I said quietly.

He continued to braid my hair, and I watched as his long fingers skillfully wove my long, unruly mane into a shiny dark plait. He was finished quickly, draping it over my shoulder. I reached up to touch it. It was so thick and smooth, surgically precise, not a single hair out of place. I admired it in amazement, arranging it down over my breast. Then I glanced back at my reflection.

I was flushed from his attentions. With the braid in my hair, the pink on my cheeks, and the skirt on my knees, I suddenly looked _feminine_. And _pretty._ Like a real Pan-Am stewardess.

I dared to meet the reflection of his eyes in the mirror.

He was staring at my face, his expression dark.

"I vill _svallow_ your _heart,"_ he growled, rough.

He grabbed my hips, pulling me back against his body. I gasped, and he slid one palm up over my stomach, pressing it hard under my left breast. I could feel the bruising strength of his fingers against my ribs, the heat of his breath on my neck. And the shocking warmth of his tongue, stroking my skin.

I shuddered at the tension stirring in my stomach.

"Shtay vith me," he whispered, tugging my earlobe between his teeth.

I closed my eyes. "I have to do this," I muttered. "You wanted to investigate, too," I reminded him.

He made a frustrated noise. "Forget zhat," he grumbled, leaning forward to brush his lips along my jaw. They were warm, soft. Tempting.

I turned my face away from them. "I can't afford to be selfish right now," I groaned.

"Vhy not?" he challenged, turning his attentions back to my neck. "Let America deal vith ze Untoten," he murmured, pressing hard against me. I could feel his entire body, curled tight over mine. "Ve can go anyvhere in ze world," he purred. "Any_ place, _any _time_… Und leave all of zhis behind."

"You don't really want to do that," I said, frowning and breathless. "And you know we'll never be able to escape the M.P.D. as long as it still exists."

He was silent for a moment, confirming my suspicions. "At zhis moment, I vant to leave vith you," he whispered. "Und zhat is ze truth."

"That's just because you're horny," I grumbled. I was, too.

I could feel him grin wickedly against my skin. _"Vielleicht,"_ he hissed.

"I don't know what's going on in there," said Tank's voice, still out in the hall, "And I don't _wanna _know. But before I come in, it better be finished."

I tensed. The doctor held me possessively, tightening his grip.

"Don't do that to him," I whispered desperately, giving Richtofen a pained look in the mirror. I tried to twist around in his arms, and to my surprise, he let me. But he still held me tight.

"I vill do as I please," he murmured, looking down at me with compelling green eyes.

Shocking him off of me was the only option. I wriggled my arms around him, watching his face flood with pleasure. I wasn't much good at being seductive, but I tried, slipping my hands slowly down his body. His eyebrows arched up, his eyes half-lidding.

Then I reached around and grabbed his ass with one hand, and his crotch with the other.

He hissed, jumping away.

_Victory._

"Okay," I called, and Tank walked into the room.

Richtofen was furious, his face flushed.

"What's wrong with _him?"_ Tank asked. "Wait, no. Don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

I was flushed, too, but he wasn't asking questions about me. I sighed. Yes, Tank. You're absolutely right. Richtofen's feelings are _completely _one-sided. Let's just conveniently ignore the obvious, because that solves _everything._

"_Nein,_ don't tell _Dempshey_," muttered the doctor scathingly. "Ve don't vant to shpoil ze world of his fantasy, vhere every voman falls _begging _at his feet." His words were filled with loathing. "How could ze poor little doctor _possibly_ compare?"

I figured he could compare pretty damn well. There was nothing poor _or_ little about what I'd just grabbed.

Tank scowled. "Might be a fantasy for you, doc, but it's the truth for me," he said, suddenly cocky.

A cruel smile spread across Richtofen's lips. "My truth is ze fact zhat I _am_ her fantasy," he said, his voice smug and dark.

"Okay," I interrupted, frowning. "That's enough of that. Now I hate both of you a little."

"Sorry," grumbled Tank.

Richtofen was unsurprisingly unapologetic.

"Let's get this show on the road," I muttered, going to fetch my weapons.

"I brought pistols," Tank said, moving along. "Figure they're easier to conceal than M16's and shit."

I hadn't thought about that. I picked up my ray gun, examining it. Could I hide this somewhere on my person? I grimaced down at my breasts, suddenly wishing they were obscenely huge.

That's when the doctor picked something up off of a table. It was a small satchel.

"It is customary for women to carry purses, _ja?_" he said, tossing it over to me.

I caught it, smiling in relief. "I think that's a given in _any_ time period," I said, chuckling.

"Alright," Tank said, looking pumped. He walked over to the teleporter, stepping inside. "Just tell me what I've gotta do to get this thing goin'."

I started over, too, but Richtofen strode forward and grabbed my arm, tugging me back.

I twisted around, frowning at him. "What?" I asked.

He caught my question in his mouth, pulling me up into a deep, frustrated kiss. He shoved his tongue between my lips.

Tank made a noise of disgust. "I could've lived my whole life without seeing that," he muttered.

I pulled away, stumbling over to the teleporter.

Richtofen grinned, complacent.

"You vill simply flip ze svitch," he explained. His voice lowered to a purr. "I am sure Kazhleen remembers."

Tank grumbled. "Let's just get out of here," he said.

So I reached out, and activated the transfer.

The old familiar energy zapped around us, tingling through my body. I watched the purplish streams dance along my arms and snake down my front, bouncing over to Tank. I noticed that he was wearing a new outfit, too; something black and crisp. It reminded me of Richtofen's uniform.

Then, we were there.

A car honked at us. We jumped out of the street, blinded by headlights.

"Watch where you're goin'!" someone yelled, raging at us as he drove by in his clunker.

I gasped, laughing as I stumbled onto the sidewalk. "Well if the zombies don't kill us, I think we have another option," I said, breathless.

Tank laughed too. "No kidding," he agreed.

We got our bearings, looking around.

It was dark out, well into the evening. It seemed like we'd landed on a pretty nice street. I glanced at the rows of storefronts and shop windows, some still lit up and open. There weren't too many people out, just a few here and there; and only a couple were giving us odd looks.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Tank by the arm. "Let's get walking."

We started off down the sidewalk, heading toward what appeared to be the city center. The buildings in the distance were bathed in a faint glow, the lights of the city reflecting in a low layer of smog. It was beautiful. As we walked, I was mesmerized by the flashing colors, and the faint sound of exciting music.

"Definitely Vegas," I said, taking it all in. A vintage car drove by. And definitely _sixties._ Everything was so old-fashioned. I grinned. "Where should we go first? We've got twelve hours."

Tank glanced around. "How about a casino?" he suggested. "They get all types in there. Bound to be some regulars that know local news."

We started heading for the closest set of bright flashing lights, which, fittingly, spelled out 'CASINO.'

How subtle.

A homeless person groaned at us when we passed a corner, and we both jumped. I shoved my hand into my satchel.

"Spare a dime?" he asked, proving he wasn't a zombie.

"Sorry," I said, collecting myself. "We don't have any money." It was the truth.

We walked away quickly.

Tank blinked at me in the darkness. "Did you think he was…?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I muttered, still shaken. He was just a harmless bum, but as we walked, I kept my hand in my satchel anyway. It made me feel better to have my fingers near the barrel of the ray gun. We were bathed in a haze of red light as we finally came under the awning of the casino.

Taking a breath, we headed inside.

Two pretty girls in sequined cabaret outfits greeted us. "Welcome to the Pink Flamingo," they said companionably, the giant feathers on their heads bobbing. I was hypnotized by all the glitter. It was everywhere; on their eyes, their cheeks, their hair, their lips. And their heels were so _tall._

Tank smiled his handsome smile. "Hey ladies," he murmured, his voice gruff.

They giggled. "Would you like a drink?" one of them offered, pointedly pushing between us. I was forced to stumble away from him.

I frowned at her perky little butt.

"Is it on you or me?" Tank teased, winking.

She giggled again. "Me," she said sweetly, looping a hand around his bicep. "Oh, my," she murmured, impressed. "What an _arm_ you've got under there."

He chuckled. Then his eyes strayed over to me, and he remembered I existed. He cleared his throat. "Kitty," he said, "Come over here. I'm sure…" he looked back at the girl on his arm, giving her a charming smile. "What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

She smiled back. "Angela," she said, her voice husky.

"I'm sure Angela can find you a drink, too," he finished, continuing to grin at her.

"I'm fine, thanks," I muttered, pissed. Okay, Kathleen. What the_ hell_ is wrong with you? Make up your mind. Do you want Tank or the doctor? I scowled. It wasn't fair to want both, right? I followed Angela as she escorted Tank between rows of slot machines, heading for the bar. It was lit romantically, all candlelight. In fact, from what I could tell, the Pink Flamingo appeared to be a pretty high-class joint.

After we passed some roulette tables and groups of people loudly playing craps, we reached the beautiful, extensive counter of the bar. It was really something. I took a seat on a stool, awed by the sight.

"You wait here for a moment, honey," said Angela, sliding her hand slowly from Tank's bicep. She led him to a stool that was at least five seats away from me.

I sighed, getting up and closing the distance. I sat on a stool to his right. He was ogling Angela as she walked away, heading through a back door. I couldn't blame him. She was pretty magnificent.

"She's got a nice butt," I muttered, and Tank turned to me in surprise.

"What?" he asked, stunned. He was staring at me like I'd grown another head.

"Her ass," I said. "It's hot. She's hot."

He cracked up. "Fuck, Kitty," he laughed. "Will you _please _marry me?"

"Well, it _is_ Vegas," I said dryly.

"Excuse me." It was the bartender. We looked up. He was hot, too. He slid me a martini, and I stared at it in shock.

"I didn't order this," I said, a reflex.

The bartender grinned. "I know," he said, nodding down the bar. "He did."

I glanced in the direction of the bartender's nod, and met the eyes of a handsome older man. He smiled.

"Oh," I mumbled, glancing back at the bartender. "I can't accept this. I mean, I'm not here to meet people," I said awkwardly.

The bartender laughed. "You must not get out often," he said amiably.

_Not in the sixties._ I gave him my best sheepish grin. "Not really."

"Shame," he said, winking at me. I blushed. "The drink's on him, so you might as well take it. He'll probably talk to you anyway." Then he walked off to tend to someone else.

"Woah," Tank said. His tone was approving and, to my delight, jealous. "Look at you, hot stuff."

I scoffed, looking down at myself. Sure, the skirt made me look more feminine than I had in weeks; and maybe I did look sort of like a Pan-Am stewardess. But this was far from _hot._ "I know what hot is," I muttered, "And this isn't it. Maybe if I showed some cleavage or something."

Tank's eyes widened. "Well, don't let me stop you," he said. I frowned.

Then Angela was back. "Here's your drink honey," she said, handing him something that looked strong. "Whisky sour."

"How'd you know my favorite?" he asked, grinning. She blushed, sitting on the stool beside him.

I frowned deeper.

Okay. So there was some part of me that wanted _Tank _all to myself, too. So what? So I was a horrible human being. I could live with that. There were worse people in the world. Or dimension. Or reality.

Whatever.

I grimaced, picking up the martini and taking a great big gulp.

It was _delicious._ Oh sweet alcohol. How long had it been? I pulled out the toothpick swimming in the middle, biting off one of the olives. It melted on my tongue. "Oh my god," I groaned to no one. I drank the rest of the martini, letting it burn delightfully down my throat. It was heaven. I was never going to pick on Nikolai again.

I glanced over at Tank.

He was still absorbed in his cabaret lady. I grit my teeth.

Okay. I'd had my fun. Now it was time for business. I waved down the bartender.

"Yes miss?" he asked, coming over.

"I need to ask you something," I said, thinking of how I should word it.

"Fire away," he said, sounding delightfully Turner Classic.

"What's the news on the CONELRAD report today?" I asked. "I mean, I'm guessing you heard it, too."

He grinned. "Sure," he said. "Papers say it was just the government overreacting to some local gang violence, but I'm not so sure." Then he nodded back to the man who bought me the drink. "You know, your admirer is a reporter around here. Maybe you should go talk to him."

I glanced down the bar. The handsome older man was having a conversation with someone now, but when he felt my eyes on him, he turned to look at me. We stared at each other for a moment. Then he stood from his stool, excusing himself from his friends.

"Good luck," said the bartender. Then he winked, backing off.

"How'd you like the martini?" asked my silver fox, taking a seat beside me.

"It went down real easy," I said, blushing. He chuckled.

"Dean Martin," he said, holding out a hand. As I shook it, he went on to clarify. "Not to be confused with the film star." His dark eyes glinted with humor.

I laughed. "Kitty," I said. "Kitty Draper. Not to be confused with _anyone._"

He grinned. "So what's a classy young lady like you doing in this old joint?"

"Actually," I said, biting my lip, "I came in here to find out more information about the Nevada gang attacks. You see," I lied, "It's my _dream_ to be a journalist."

He leaned back, confident. "Well, well, well, missy," he said, looking smug. "You're talking to the right man."

I tried my best to seem happily surprised. "Are you in the papers?" I asked.

He nodded, his lips quirking. "And I have a scoop on those attacks," he added.

I looked at him eagerly. I didn't even have to pretend.

"They aren't gang attacks at all, you know," he said confidentially, raising his dark eyebrows.

I raised mine back. "Then what are they?" It was so strange to talk to someone I could fool.

"Government conspiracy, I think," he said. "But you can't take my story," he scolded playfully, giving me a stern look.

I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Don't worry, I'm an honest girl," I assured him.

That seemed to charm him. "I could tell _that _when I first saw you," he said kindly, "Strolling up to the bar, so sophisticated." He gave me a warm smile.

"Can I ask what kind of conspiracy you think it is?" I said, pushing on. "I mean, if you don't mind."

He leaned in closer to me, secretive. "Sure, darlin', but you have to keep it to yourself."

I nodded. "I promise I will."

"And I could use a little sugar," he added, turning so his cheek was facing me.

That made me laugh an honest laugh. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and he grinned back at me.

"Alright," he said, happy. "That's some good stuff." He winked. Then he lowered his voice, suddenly solemn. "My connections in the state tell me the government brought in something big," he muttered. "Something that might be … _affecting _people." He gauged my reaction.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning.

He shook his head. "No one's sure. Could be Soviets, or some experimental weapon." He shrugged. "All I know for certain is this. The people involved in the attacks?" His eyes flashed at me, dark and worried. "They weren't right."

I didn't have to fake being terrified. "Have they … done anything to stop them?" I asked, tense.

"I think so, locally at least. But whatever's wrong with those people …" He shook his head. "It can't be kept under wraps for long."

"Well, I hope they put a stop to it before something bad happens," I said, adamant.

He nodded in agreement. "So far, it's small-scale," he acknowledged.

That made me feel a little better. I gave him a grateful look. "Thanks, Dean," I said sincerely. "It really means a lot that you shared that with me."

"Of course," he said, looking at me with gentle eyes. He was quiet for a moment, and I watched his gaze flicker over my face. "I could never refuse someone so stunning."

I blushed.

That's when Tank finally noticed I was having a conversation. "Hey," he said, leaning over. "Who's this guy? Is he bothering you?"

"Not at all," I said, smiling at my silver fox. He smiled back, leaning forward to shake hands with Tank.

"Dean Martin," he said companionably.

Tank gave him an odd look. "Tank Dempsey," he muttered, shaking his hand.

"She is exquisite," said Dean, giving me a sweet look. "Surprised you let her slip through your fingers."

If only he knew the depth of that statement. I glanced at Tank, who was turning red in the face.

"Hey," he said, and I could hear the rage rumbling in his voice. "Who said I let her slip?"

Dean nodded toward Angela, who was still sitting next to Tank. Then he stood from the bar. "Since you've got that fine girl to keep you company, you won't mind if I take Kitty for a game of craps."

Tank stared at him, speechless. "Craps?" He looked at me in confusion.

I thought about it for a moment. I had all the information I'd come for, and hours upon hours to spare. A game of craps sounded great. I smiled. "That sounds fantastic," I said, looking at Dean again. He really was an attractive man. Almost George Clooney-esque. When would I get another chance to gamble with a sexy middle-aged reporter?

He offered me his arm, and I hopped down from my stool.

"What the hell?" said Tank, frowning. "Kitty!"

But we were heading off across the room, to the table filled with loud people I'd passed earlier.

"Dean!" said someone, letting him in. That should've been my first clue. Apparently Dean Martin, not to be confused with the movie star, was also a first-class, high-rolling gambler. And he was good at it, too. We hadn't been at the table fifteen minutes before he'd won all of his bets. He even got me to blow on the dice before every roll.

"Share your luck with some of us!" yelled a red-faced man at the end of the table.

Someone laughed. "Dean's got a monopoly on luck!"

"He's got a monopoly on that pretty young thing, that's for sure," said someone else, chuckling.

I blushed, and Dean grabbed my hand, lifting it to his lips. "She's the one with the monopoly on _me,"_ he announced. He lifted his eyes to meet mine, looking at me like I was something incredible.

It was almost too much to handle.

"Have the girl place a bet!" someone said.

I laughed at that. "I don't have any money," I said, shrugging.

Dean reached into his pocket and slipped something into my hand. It was a fifty dollar bill. "Now you do," he said, grinning.

Someone whistled. "Be careful, little lady," warned the stranger. "You'll be wife number four!"

I glanced at Dean with amusement, and he shrugged. "I don't know how to pick 'em," he said.

"He's too romantic," said someone else. "Lets women walk all over him."

"Don't go giving that one ideas!" said another person.

"Have her place the bet!" yelled the man who'd wanted me to bet before.

I gave Dean a worried look. "I don't know how to do this," I muttered, nervous.

He smiled. "I've got you," he said. And he showed me what to do.

I placed my bet. The game rushed by in a whirlwind of shouts and swears. I tossed some dice, the dealer pushed around the chips, and everyone yelled. There was random commentary. Apparently the craps table was a place to learn all about your fellow gamblers. By the time my game was over, I knew that someone named Freddy was getting a divorce, Jim's sister finally had her baby, and I had five hundred dollars to put in my pocket.

"That girl's a lucky charm," said someone approvingly. "You better hold on to her, Dean!"

Dean turned his handsome dark eyes to look at me, serious. "You want to get out of here?" he asked. His gaze was smoldering.

I smiled sadly. "I'm leaving town in the morning," I said, and I was honestly a little sad to say it. I took his hand, tucking my winnings into his palm.

He shook his head. "That's yours, sweetheart," he said kindly, giving it back. His eyes were resigned, but warm. He grinned. "Besides, I've got more than enough to spare." Then he sighed, letting his eyes move covetously over my figure. "Guess I should've known you were with the airlines."

I blushed. "The uniform," I said, brushing my hands down the front.

He took my hand again, lifting it up to his lips. "It's been lovely to know you, Kitty," he said, his eyes twinkling. "You have a safe trip tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Dean," I said, grinning bashfully. "And the pleasure was all mine."

We smiled at each other for a moment.

He really did look like George Clooney.

Oh, what the hell. I'd already decided I was a horrible person.

I reached out and slid my arms around his shoulders, leaning up to kiss him. His eyebrows lifted and he took me gently into his arms. His mouth was soft, much softer than Tank's or Richtofen's. Probably because he'd been sitting in the lap of luxury as opposed to dodging zombies. And he kissed soft, like a man who had the rest of his life left to live; not someone who was afraid he might not see tomorrow.

We pulled apart, and the look in his eyes could've melted the coldest heart.

"Well, now I'm even sorrier to see you go," he said, stroking a gentle hand against my cheek.

"That's life," I said. I grabbed his hand from my face and squeezed it. "You take care of yourself, Dean Martin."

"Same to you, Miss Draper," he said, his voice adoring.

And, feeling like a starlet in a Turner Classic Movie, I twirled on my heel and left him at the craps table.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _Mutter =_ mother. _Fischgrätenzopf = _Fishbone/fishtail braid. And when Kitty says "That's just because you're horny," the doctor says: _"Perhaps."_

* * *

...

...

Hurr hurr hurr. Oh poor Kitty. Goin' to hell because she's a dirty dirty slut, prancin' around like a fancy stewardess whore.

... Except she's really not a slut at all. She's just a person, with regular old confusing person-feelings that don't make any sense. *sigh*

**ALAS LIFE. Y U SO CONFUSING?! Y U NO BLACK AND WHITE?!  
**

I had fun writing this chapter because I got to make Kitty look PRETTY! *glitter*... And Richtofen helped. XD

... You know you guys love the fact that he can braid. AND YOU KNOW IT MAKES SENSE. He'd totally know how to do all kinds of random shit. X3

ANYWAY, as always, I can't wait to hear what you guys thought about this chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you want to happen next!

So tell me your thoughts! Tell me what you liked best! ARE YOU KIND OF IN LOVE WITH DEAN LIKE I AM? ... *cough*

... Anyway ... I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! c': So please give me all of the words! All of the nommy, nommy delicious words!

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... I suddenly vant to shtab George Clooney. ... Who is George Clooney? ..."**


	40. Love Stories

**To those of you that are reading:**

I am exhausted from flying in planes and traveling across the east coast, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm a little off... :c

I'm about to pass out, but before I do, I wanted to upload this chapter.

ALSO. I wanted to clarify that Kitty did not actually fall for Dean ... she was manipulating him and felt bad about it, so she kissed him before she left.

(She'll muse on this in the first part of this chapter.)

Unfortunately I'm too tired to do review responses right now; but I figured you guys would appreciate an update more, so I'm gonna update anyway.

I'll compose and add the review responses in tomorrow, when I'm awake again. And not on the verge of passing out on my keyboard.

YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOUUUUU. ... RIGHT? ... ? ... D:

... Because I really and truly do. So much. *kisses and snuggles. And passes out on your shoulder. And drools a little*

**EDIT: Review responses added! :D**

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Moo:** Well hello there, Moo! I'm glad you're enjoying the story/that you think it's a good portrayal! I can't wait to hear from you again, and don't you worry: I'll keep writing! c:

**Bu11etB1iss115:** Richtofen's certainly got a lot to catch up on, that's for sure! XD And as far as your offer to be his new love ... Ze Doctor says: "All of zhis attention from ze females ... ... ... o.o"

**LazyMongoose:** Totally fine! No worries. :) And I'm so glad you enjoyed Nikolai's whole encounter with Richtofen's ass ... Geez, those Germans. XD ... And Tank takes issue with Richtofen's liberties ... ... He's exaggeratedly disgusted with him all the time. X3 ... Dean is certainly an interesting addition, no? And I think he might appear again ... ... c; And HAHAHA oh gosh ... you and the doctor can go on a covert mission to maul George Clooney ... x.x

**1337:** HAHAHA. So it would seem ... But she's not *really* falling for him. She just used the crap out of him. XD

**WickedIntentions:** Hahahaha I giggled so hard! And yes ... Tank's too sexy for his own good ... and too good at making people jealous! ... I can't wait to write the next chapter ... c; Because perhaps some of those frustrations you were talking about might come to the forefront! Glad you enjoyed the updates my dearest. Thanks as always for your lovely lovely words! Can't wait to hear from you again! And I'm glad you liked bossy injured Richtofen. XD

**flipnotes:** I shall indeed write it! And Kitty's certainly got a mind of her own ... XD ... But she's troubled by her situation! After all, Dean is such a sweet man ... utterly different from Richtofen or Tank! But you're certainly welcome to the doctor, anyay! ;D

**AnonymouseXI:** Indeed ... Kitty's being a bad girl! XD ... And with any luck, the group will find a way to put a stop to the zombies before they come get poor Dean ... sounds like the officials are trying to keep things under wraps! ... Guess we'll see what happens! I'm glad you liked him! And I would LOVE to add even MORE glitter! XP

**xxz0eyxx:** Dean is indeed a lovely man! And hmm... As far as Tank sleeping with Angela ... I suppose we shall see. XD ... And I like this idea of a steamy makeout session! And I giggled so hard about the whole "no sexy time" comment. ;D ...And indeed, the doctor is VERY good with his hands ... ;o Hmmm... zhis is bad publicity for me ... Now zhese females all vant me to braid zheir hair ... -.- ... Hehehe. Thanks as always for the review! Hope you enjoy the update!

**snakeyeslover2:** He's certainly showing a new side... one that might even be *gasp* sensitive! And indeed ... Dean needs to watch his back... X3 ... Little does he know, of course. ;D ... Guess we'll see what happens with Tank ... and George Clooney is one of those "sexiest actors of the world" ... he was in ER and stuff!

**M3D1C101:** HE IS! And Kitty didn't forget the mission ... she just went to have a little fun in the meantime. XD ... And I'll totally write those parodies! And as far as the Gangnam style idea ... LAUGHING SO HARD OMG.

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** He's a man of many urges! And I sense that he would have no issues taking his clothes off again ... XD

* * *

**I READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND I LOVED THEM SO MUCH AND THEY REALLY INSPIRED ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. JUST SO YOU KNOW.  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Tank finds some trouble, and Kitty does some thinking. Takeo tells Samantha a story, which gets Richtofen thinking, too.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY

* * *

**Love Stories  
**Liebesgeschichten

* * *

Tank Dempsey wasn't the kind of guy who sat around twiddling his thumbs.

So as he watched Kitty go off to play craps with that desperate old bachelor, Tank decided to have a little fun of his own.

He twisted around on his barstool, fixing his eyes back on the babe beside him. She tossed her pretty blonde head, giving him a flirtatious look. He grinned. This girl was sexy and more than willing. Waiting for Kitty suddenly seemed ridiculous. Sure, he cared about her; but as his eyes flickered over Angela's gorgeous figure, he wanted to forget his feelings.

He smiled his most sensual smile. "So, hon'," he said, his voice gruff and gentle. "Why hasn't some high-roller scooped _you_ up yet?"

She blushed. "I'm picky," she said, giving him a significant look.

"Yeah?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Guess that means I should count my lucky stars."

Angela grinned. "I'm not _that_ special," she said teasingly.

He chuckled. "Sure you are," he murmured, looking at her with smoldering eyes. "You're the prettiest thing I've seen in ages."

"You must've been locked up somewhere _awful_," she said, giving him a sympathetic, pouty look. Her hands slipped up to hold his shoulders. "Poor thing."

"If you only knew," he chuckled, reaching up to trail his fingers down her arm.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Sounds like you need some good old-fashioned tender loving care," she murmured.

His eyes hooded. "Baby, I need a lot more than that."

Angela leaned forward, brushing her full, soft lips against his. "I might be able to help," she said suggestively, kissing the tip of his nose. He made a low noise in his throat.

"You're speakin' my language," he said, his voice husky.

Her right hand slipped down to twine with one of his, and she stood from her stool, tugging gently. His lips quirked. Then he followed her lead, getting to his feet. It didn't take much urging to get him across the room. And when they finally reached the elevator, Angela pressed the button, leaning back against him.

His eyes widened, and he finally started to realize what he'd gotten himself into.

When the doors to the elevator opened, she pulled him inside, pressing him up against the wall.

* * *

A few minutes after the elevator disappeared up the shaft, Kitty finished her craps game and bid adieu to Dean Martin.

As she headed back toward the bar, her stomach twisted.

_I'm such a bitch._

She'd just manipulated the shit out of someone. Dean Martin was a genuinely respectable man, probably going through his mid-life crisis; and she'd taken advantage of him without a second thought. Before tonight, she'd always thought of herself as a good person; someone who would never _use_ another human being.

Now she had.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

Now that it was over, she didn't even feel bad. Hell, she'd had _fun_.

She learned about the zombies, got to gamble with a sexy high-roller, and left the table with a purse full of free money. But that wasn't even the best part. Put simply, being around Dean made her feel _good._ He _wanted_ to be with her. He treated her like she was sweet and sexy and utterly desirable.

Sure, Tank told her sweet things, acted like she was special. And even _Edward_ seemed to admire her. At least, to the extent that he could.

But she couldn't help feeling like that was a matter of circumstance—like she was the only option, and if they had the choice, they'd probably pick someone else. I mean, hell. She'd never been the kind of girl to be down on herself, but even she knew she was no Angelina Jolie.

From the way Tank talked, he could get any woman he wanted, and he knew it. Angela was a prime example. Kitty was definitely the jealous type, but that couldn't change the fact that Angela was a goddess. Talk about people that looked like _Barbie._ And the way the doctor talked about Clara made her jealous in another way entirely. When Kitty heard the adoration in his voice, saw the worship in his eyes, it made her wish_ she'd_ felt that kind of love.

But Dean was different.

He'd had his choice of any of the women in the casino, the Angelas included, and he'd chosen _her_.

She was finally at the bar now, so she pulled herself out of her thoughts to look for Tank. He was nowhere to be found. Frowning, she looked again.

"He left," said the bartender, coming up to the counter. "Went off somewhere with Angela."

Kitty frowned. "Great," she grumbled. But she wasn't really surprised.

"Guess he figured you were going with Dean," suggested the bartender, shrugging. "Speaking of. How'd it go?"

Kitty shrugged, too. "I made some money at the craps table," she said. "Some of Dean's money, at least."

The bartender laughed. "Well, he's certainly got plenty of that to spare," he chuckled.

"Apparently so," she acknowledged, raising an eyebrow. Kitty bit her lip. "Would you happen to know _where_ my friend went?" she asked, pressing.

"Probably to a room upstairs," he said bluntly. "Angela's got a one-track mind, if you know what I mean."

Kitty groaned. "Even better," she muttered. But she still wasn't surprised.

"Hey," said the bartender. "I know what might cheer you up. Go spend some of those winnings," he suggested, winking. "I would if I were you."

"But I don't gamble," Kitty mumbled. "I mean, isn't that what you spend money on in the casino?"

He grinned. "We've got a lot more than tables and slots. There's a beauty parlor down that way," he gestured across the casino floor, toward a golden archway decorated with palm fronds. "And we have a fantastic gift shop downstairs. You might find something there that tickles your fancy."

She sighed. "Guess it's worth a shot." She only had eight hours left, and more than enough money to spend. She figured five-hundred dollars in the sixties was worth a couple thousand. "Thanks for helping me out," she said, giving the bartender a little nod. He nodded back, going off to treat some guests.

Kitty headed for the beauty parlor, chuckling to herself.

With any luck, maybe they could make her look like an Angela.

* * *

.

* * *

Back in Siegfried, Nikolai was trying to get Takeo to play rummy.

"Come, Masaki," he slurred. "I want to play the capitalist card game."

Takeo looked at him with tired eyes. "You were incapable of learning the rules," he muttered. "The wise man knows not to trifle with fools."

Nikolai scoffed.

"You won't play with _me,_" whined Samantha, sitting nearby.

"I do not like you," grumbled Nikolai, squinting one eye at her.

Takeo sighed. "What games do you wish to play, child?" he asked, exhausted. The two of them had been looking after her all morning. Takeo was unsurprised by the doctor's failure to show up. It was entirely likely that Richtofen's hatred of Samantha was more intense than Nikolai's and Takeo's together.

"_Something_," she moaned, bored. "Now that Teddy's gone, I have no one to play with."

What did the children of his village enjoy? Takeo frowned, trying to remember.

"Here," said Nikolai, holding out an empty bottle. He grinned. "Play with mister Vodka."

She wrinkled her little nose. "Ew," she hissed.

"Would a story please you?" suggested Takeo, raising his eyebrows. "A tale of adventures?"

That actually seemed to interest her. Her eyes sparkled. "Hmmm," she hummed. "A story from Takeo." She cocked her head. "I'm curious about that. What's it about?"

"An enchanted princess," he answered, closing his eyes. "And the commoner who fell in love with her."

She frowned. "That sounds boring," she complained, crossing her arms.

Ah, yes, he reminded himself. This little girl was not a regular child. "The story is tragic," he added. "A tragic tale of romance, and death."

Her eyes brightened. "That sounds better," she murmured, her voice dark.

In the corner, Nikolai grunted. "Ugh."

Takeo took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young princess. Her perfection was such that the villagers rumored about her birth, that perhaps a spirit had blessed her. But blessed or not, she was a girl of unsurpassed beauty," he murmured, "And as kind as she was lovely. All who looked upon her fell immediately in love. But the princess was saddened to discover that they loved her not for her kindness, but for the mesmerizing nature of her beauty. To escape the constant pursuit of these suitors, she would disguise herself as a commoner, and visit the closest village."

Samantha yawned. "This is boring," she muttered.

"Shut up," hissed Nikolai. He was listening intently.

"There was a young villager, the son of a fisherman," continued Takeo. "His name was Seijuro, and he was gentle and pure of heart. One day at the market, a pretty young woman came to buy his fish. As they smiled and talked, Seijuro could feel his heart filling with love; not for her beauty, which was great, but for the incredible sweetness of her soul. Day after day, the pretty stranger returned to buy a new fish, and to talk happily with the gentle Seijuro."

Samantha made a pouty noise, and Nikolai threw an empty bottle at her. She dodged it, grimacing.

"Unfortunately, even the cheapest, filthiest rags could not hide the princess' splendor," Takeo murmured, his voice darkening. "Her disguise had no effect on the glory of her face. And as she continued to visit Seijuro, her loveliness attracted the attention of some of the more unsavory villagers."

At this shift in events, Samantha perked up. Nikolai scowled at her.

"One evening, as the princess began her return to the palace, Seijuro chased after her. She had forgotten her fish. They laughed, and Seijuro looked deep into her eyes, feeling his heart swell with adoration. 'My dear lady,' he whispered, lowering his eyes, 'I love you more than anything else on this earth.' The meaning of his words ran deep and true, speaking to his love of her soul, and in the fading light, the princess blushed. She reached out a delicate white hand to touch Seijuro's cheek. 'Gentle fisherman,' she said, 'If my fate were mine to choose, I would choose you.'"

"What?" Samantha interrupted, frowning. "He never figured out she was the princess?"

"Do not make me throw another bottle at you," growled Nikolai.

"Seijuro knew that she was the partner of his soul, whether she chose him or not. But he bowed to her and gave her the fish she'd forgotten, raising his eyes to look at her fair face once more. 'When your fate becomes yours to choose, I pray that you will remember me,' he whispered. And before she left, she leaned over to kiss his forehead with her sweet, cherry-petal lips."

Samantha grumbled. Nikolai threw the other bottle at her.

"On his way home, Siejuro noticed the village thugs starting off on their nightly romp. He paid them little attention, as this was a common routine. Every night, they would leave the village to stir trouble. But before Seijuro had walked a half-mile further, he heard a scream that made his heart icy with dread."

Now Samantha looked interested.

"He ran back as fast as he could, but he was too late. There lay the princess, her rags torn to shreds, pain twisting her beautiful face. The dirt of the road was clotted with her blood. Seijuro cried out and knelt by her side, taking her up into his arms. 'My beloved,' he wept, 'How could this have happened?' She looked up at him with sad eyes, and replied, 'Dear Seijuro, it was my fate to die tonight.' Her voice was barely a whisper, and the tears that streamed down her face were stained red with blood. 'But I will never forget your kindness, or the purity of your love.' And with a sigh, her life fled from her body."

Samantha's eyes glittered. "Such a pretty death," she whispered.

"You are even more disgusting than Richtofen," grumbled Nikolai.

Takeo wasn't finished. "The light left her eyes, and Seijuro took her into the forest, where he buried her with his own hands. The next morning, he returned to her grave with an offering of sweet, warm sake. He poured the expensive wine over her buried body. Then he plucked fresh flowers and lay them there in her honor. He knelt to pray for the peace of her soul, and that she should find justice for a fate so terrible. And every morning, he returned to her grave to pray and offer thanks to her, for blessing his life."

"I'm bored again," Samantha muttered.

"One evening," Takeo continued, completely absorbed in the story, "As Seijuro began to fall asleep, he heard a soft scratching on the door. He slid open the shoji to find a ghostly white fox. His heart trembled with fear, for he knew the tricks and cunning of yokai, and he feared that this fox may be a demon."

Samantha looked fascinated.

"'Gentle fisherman,' said the fox in an unearthly voice, 'I have seen you praying in the forest for the soul of the princess.' At the sound of these words, Seijuro bowed low to the beautiful white fox. 'Great spirit,' he murmured, still trembling with fear, 'You honor me this night.' The fox continued, saying, 'Banish the fear from your heart, for I have not come to harm you. The princess was my charge. Years ago, her mother saved my life, and asked me to bless her unborn child with unsurpassable beauty.' Seijuro looked up at the fox's cunning eyes, awed by this revelation. 'I warned that this was no blessing, but a curse," said the fox, its voice dark. "Still, the mother begged, and so I complied. I witnessed the birth of the child, and, feeling her soul to be pure, I vowed to watch over her as long as fate permitted. For I knew her fate would be one of sadness, thanks to the curse her mother had begged me to bestow.'"

"How is beauty a curse?" asked Samantha. "I love pretty things."

"Because her beauty made the men come after her," explained Nikolai, frustrated.

"Now, Seijuro was confused," said Takeo, raising his eyebrows. "'Why have you come to me, great spirit?' he asked. 'I am no one; only a simple villager who fell in love.' The fox looked at him with gentle eyes, and replied, 'Fisherman, you were pure of heart, and thus saw past her unnatural beauty. You treated her with the respect and kindness her soul deserved, and though you fear me, you treat me with the same respect. Such a rare virtue,' murmured the fox. 'One so uncommon in your dishonorable human race.'" Takeo closed his eyes. It looked like he agreed with the fox spirit.

Nikolai grunted. "Now I see why you like this story," he mumbled.

Takeo continued, ignoring him. "The fox knelt down and touched his pointed nose to Seijuro's forehead, and a rush of calm overwhelmed him. He looked at the yokai in amazement, knowing he had been blessed. 'When the soul of the princess returns to this earth, she will find you,' said the fox, bowing to Seijuro. 'And you will know great happiness.' And then the ghostly white fox turned away, bounding back into the forest."

"What happened?" asked Samantha, finally enthralled. "Did he find her?"

Nikolai shushed her.

"As the years passed, Seijuro never forgot the fox's blessing. But he grew very lonely and troubled, so his father betrothed him to a girl of the village, forcing him to marry. Seijuro was glad to have a companion, but his happiness was shallow and pale. Even the birth of his son seemed a false joy. And years later, when his wife and child became terribly ill, he began to lose faith in the fox's promise. As he buried their bodies, he wondered: After all of his suffering, how could he ever find happiness?"

Samantha looked like she might actually be feeling an ounce of pity. "Did he die?" she asked quietly.

"To cleanse himself of his sorrow, he left on a pilgrimage to a village famed for its healing springs. Once there, he devoted himself to finding inner peace and tranquility. He visited the springs often, and made a humble living selling his fish. One evening, as he was returning home, he was startled by the sound of something in the woods. He peered out into the darkness. There appeared before him a ghostly white fox, and his heart went still in his chest. For standing with the fox was a young woman of ethereal beauty, her face one of a memory etched deep in his soul."

"The fox brought her," Samantha whispered, awed.

"Seijuro fell weeping to his knees," murmured Takeo. "'Great spirit,' he whispered, 'How can I ever repay you for this kindness?' For Seijuro could not believe that this blessing could come without a price. But the fox closed its eyes, lowering its pointed face. 'Find your happiness, fisherman,' it said in its unearthly voice. And then it disappeared, leaving Seijuro with the partner of his soul."

Someone sniffled, and Takeo and Samantha glanced over at Nikolai, who had tears in his eyes. "That was beautiful," he said gruffly.

Takeo gave him a solemn nod. _"Arigato,"_ he murmured.

Samantha was quiet for a moment, thinking hard. Her eyes flashed. "Could that really happen?" she asked, her voice soft. "I mean, someone coming back after they die?"

"We believe so," said Takeo.

"It is so beautiful," said Nikolai again, the tears streaming down his face. "I like it."

For a moment, Samantha had a strange look on her face. Then it passed, and she gave a great sigh. "Well, I don't think I believe it," she announced.

"Believe what you will," Takeo said quietly. Then he got up and left the room.

Nikolai heaved a huge sigh, uncorking a fresh bottle of vodka. He took a deep swig. "Maybe my true love will come to me," he said wistfully. Then he frowned. "As long as it is not my first wife."

Out in the hall, Takeo chuckled. Even the Russian could be charmed. He shook his head, starting down the hall. Now, it was time for some solitude. He was a man of few words. Needless to say, this storytelling had sapped his social energy; it would be a few hours before he could stand the company of others again.

Lost in his need to be alone, Takeo didn't notice the doctor.

He was standing in the shadows outside the storage room. He'd been there the whole time, listening to Takeo's tale.

Richtofen was no fool. Old women in Japan might believe in magic fox demons and the legitimacy of reincarnated spirits, and apparently Takeo did as well. But the doctor was not one to be swayed by the whims of native folklore. Still, the story intrigued him. The concept of a soul mate returning after death; it was a comforting thought, and no doubt the reason for the story's inception.

Then he scoffed. Unfortunately, real life did not include the luxury of benevolent fox spirits, promising to bring back the beloved dead. Indeed, if such a thing existed, he would have sought it out years ago. He started back for his office. Still, something was nagging at the back of his mind, an irrational thought he'd been pushing away for weeks now.

It was the thought of Kathleen's eyes, how closely they resembled Clara's.

He shook it away. Resemblance was a thing that simply happened, utterly at random. To believe that it had something to do with reincarnation was utterly absurd. And yes, it was strange that this young woman, transported by chance through time and reality, resembled Clara in any way. But he dared not think on it too long; not now that he knew the fragility of his mental state. Grasping for some way to retrieve Clara from death would only send him spiraling into insanity. He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. Spiraling even _further_ into insanity.

As he opened the door to his office and crossed the threshold, another irrational feeling flooded his body. It was sudden frustration; frustration at himself for aligning the women together. In truth, they were nothing alike. But that wasn't why he was frustrated with himself. No; his frustration was rooted in the fact that he didn't _want_ to classify them together. He wanted Kathleen to stand alone.

And indeed, she did. The very thought of her sent his blood running fast.

It was a peculiar feeling. A desperate one; one that begged for a resolution he now knew would never come. At first, he thought this feeling was hatred. Then, he imagined it was lust. But he'd had his proverbial way with her, and it had changed nothing. In fact, the feeling was more intense now than ever before, leaving him angry and troubled.

He _wanted_ her; wanted to possess her in every way. His fingers flexed at the thought, and he crossed the room, sitting at his desk. Only seven hours until she returned. He ran black-gloved hands through his hair, trembling. Only seven hours until he could potentially strangle Dempsey. He smiled at the thought. Part of him almost wished for the worst; a very small part that was immediately crushed by rage.

What a disgusting creature Dempsey was. And the fact that he imagined he could compete with the doctor? Laughable.

But Richtofen's fingers trembled as he pressed them against his forehead. _Could_ the American stand a chance? In spite of his self-assuredness, the thought troubled him, and he could hear ghosts of the voices begin to taunt. Dempsey was Kathleen's compatriot. She'd chosen him before she'd even looked at the doctor. He began to wonder why she'd ever looked at him to begin with; to wonder things that contradicted his assertion to Dempsey that morning, that he _was_ her fantasy.

Was he? She'd sought him out. But why? He took a sharp breath, closing his eyes, leaning his elbows against his desk.

_Why would she want you? You're not even handsome._

He knew it was just a memory; the voice wasn't strong enough to be one of Them. But it made his heart stop nonetheless.

"Perhaps not," he murmured to himself, in German. But his mother and father both had been handsome, in spite of their other shortcomings. Did it not logically follow that he was, too?

_Handsome people are beloved,_ taunted the voice. _When were you ever beloved?_

"Clara loved me," he reminded himself. And she did. It was a truth that could not be contradicted; not now that he remembered it. And the memory of the voice was silent for a moment.

_But if you were truly handsome, someone would desire you,_ it finally said, and he grinned.

"Kathleen desires me," he whispered.

_Does she?_

Of course she did. She was the one who found him that night. His pulse raced at the thought of it. Her nakedness, her willing flesh; it was enough to drive him mad.

_But does she still, now that she's had her way with you?_

He frowned.

_Or does she want Dempsey now that she's already conquered the doctor?_

"No," he hissed. That was impossible. The feelings had been too intense. He didn't believe it.

_You're falling into a fallacy, Edward,_ whispered the voice, and he shook his head against it.

No. He felt the tug between them; the perpetuation of the tension that sex should have relieved. He knew she felt it, too. He refused to believe she didn't.

_Oh, Edward,_ murmured the voice. _You've become so weak._

"No I haven't," he snapped, his voice rising.

_Then prove it. Forget about her. Who cares if she chooses Dempsey over you?_

"Who cares?" he asked the empty room, laughing bitterly. "Who cares if Dempsey wins her?"

He smiled a humorless smile, because he knew the answer.

He did. He cared.

He cared about Kathleen.

And he wanted her for himself.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _NEIN ZHERE IS NO GERMAN._

* * *

...

...

This chapter was reflective for the characters AND for me. I got to think about everyone's motivations, and sort of explore their sensitive sides.

I'm definitely going to be doing some more of this over the course of the story ... especially when it comes to Nikolai and Takeo!

But as you guys probably know by now, I love having Richtofen contemplate himself and his feelings about things... :3

I really loved having Takeo tell his story. And it was interesting to have Kitty think about the nature of her "relationships." I mean, what are they really?

Speaking of that ... I've had a lot of requests/suggestions to have "something" happen between Kitty and Tank while they're in Vegas ...

... but I'm not sure just what to do, because people are worried about her cheating on the doctor and whatnot. Just to clarify: In my mind, no one has made any promises to anyone else, in terms of being a girlfriend/boyfriend/serious partner. I mean, Tank has promised to take care of Kitty, the doctor has expressed a lot of desire, and there have been deep personal realizations, but no one has actually verbalized most of their feelings of love, which is really problematic for more than one reason... and part of my motivation behind writing this chapter (to explore those feelings).

In any case, I'd really appreciate some advice/feedback on exactly what you guys are expecting/want to happen (when it comes to Kitty and Tank, AND when it comes to Kitty and Richtofen), so I can write more of what you guys want to read!

Thanks as always for following this story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Now it is time for me to pass out! (If I don't pass out on the stairs ... D:)

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... ... ... I hope zhat Dempsey und Kazhleen _are_ trying to communicate, und NOT having sex." *grimace*  
**


	41. Inhibitions

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

**DERRRRRRRP. Trying to get back on a regular schedule ... so difficult ... D:**

I DIDN'T PASS OUT ON THE STAIRS YAY!

This chapter was super fun to write. I don't have much more to say on that matter ... just read and enjoy!

I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE MORRRRRRRRRRRRE.

Also: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. As you may or may not know. XD ... And I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! *allll the kisses*

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild smut and foul language, as well as sexual references.**

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**1337:** Oooh, nice feedback! c: Guess we'll see what happens! ;D

**M3D1C101:** Oh, don't worry; this isn't a dream. I hate it when stories end up being "just a dream." UGH. X3 ... Und I vill see vhat I can do about ze Richtofen ... ;D I'm glad you saw the picture! I LOVE IT! And I was laughing as I wrote Nikolai crying ... XD

**Bu11etB1iss115:** I LOVE NIKOLAI SO MUCH. I'm a fan of all of them, to be honest. :3 ... And indeed! He wants his true love ... Alas, it wasn't any of his wives, apparently. XD ... And YES ... I am the one in control of the doctor's fate! MUAHAHAHA. *cough*

**xxz0eyxx:** Totally okay! Thanks as always for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! c: I love you my dearest! Here's the newest update! xoxoxox

**AnonymouseXI:** And I had so much fun writing it! Tank's about to get what's coming to him ... XD ... But I guess there could be worse places to be lost in? ... Except for the fact that Vegas is INSANE! ... He's a big boy though, he could handle himself. And hmmmm ... interesting idea about bringing the dead back to life ... That would certainly be a HUGE bridge to cross! And luckily, I didn't pass out on the stairs. X3 I made it safely to dreamland! I THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN MY DEAR! c:

**snakeyeslover2:** Oooh Kitty Richtofen fluff sounds AWESOME and I shall comply. XD ... And INDEED! Nikolai has other desires ... but vodka is still top priority. ;D ... Also, the whole "well what else ya gonna do when your best friend ran off to go have sex with a stranger..." LAUGHING SO HARD OH MY GOSH. And indeed ... what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas! c;

**flipnotes:** Here's your newest update, my dear! I'm sorry for torturing you! D: I'll try to get my next one up sooner! Things have just gotten a little busier in my life, but I'm still writing whenever I can! c: It's really flattering to me that you love my story so much! I'M SO HAPPY! *huggles* I had a lot of fun writing that folktale; folktales are one of my favorite things to invent, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! And indeed ... Samantha has some issues. XD ... But I hope I have an inquisitive and precocious child, too... perhaps not quite as evil as Samantha, but you know what I mean! I HAD A GREAT SLEEP! And I can't wait to update again for you and everyone else! c: Enjoy this update my dear!

* * *

**You guys ... you have no idea ... every review inspires me SO MUCH. I would be NOTHING without them! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WORDS!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Tank has some issues, and realizes his feelings might be more complicated than they seem. Then Kitty buys some champagne.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

* * *

**Inhibitions  
**Hemmungen

* * *

Something was wrong.

Terribly, terribly wrong.

He pulled away, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Everything okay?" asked Angela sweetly, slipping her hands around his shoulders. She kissed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Tank lied, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, everything's fine."

It wasn't. They'd been necking for an hour, and he still couldn't get it up. What the hell was wrong with him?

Angela's hands snaked down the front of his bare chest, tracing the contours of his muscles. It made him shiver, but the man downstairs still wouldn't listen. "I hope so," she murmured, her voice husky. Her fingertips brushed the waistband of his trousers. "I can't wait to see what's hiding under here."

He closed his eyes. _Nothin' too impressive right now, that's for sure._

"You mind if I go to the bathroom?" he asked, feeling ridiculous.

There was a topless bombshell in bed with him, and he wanted a moment to himself. What the _hell_ was wrong with him? "Course not baby," said Angela, kissing his ear. He could feel the warm pressure of her breasts against his back. He waited a second, hoping against hope. Still nothing.

Frustrated, he got to his feet and crossed the hotel room, locking himself in the bathroom. He stared at his face in the mirror. "Get yourself together, Dempsey," he growled. Then he glanced down at his crotch, scowling. "What's up with you today? That's one of the hottest gals I've ever _seen." _And she was throwing herself at him. This was literally a fantasy come true.

Maybe if he thought of something that got him going... But that was bullshit. There was a living, breathing, babe of a woman waiting bare-breasted for him in the other room. He shouldn't _need_ anything else to get him going.

_Maybe you're doin' it for the wrong reasons_.

He scoffed. "Jesus, what the hell does that mean?" he muttered to himself. He was cock-blocked by his own conscience? And besides, what other "reasons" could he _need_ to fuck a hot girl?

_Maybe revenge._

Revenge?

How the hell would having sex with Angela ...

"Oh shit," he groaned. He closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, rubbing the back of his neck. It was true. There was definitely a part of him that wanted to fuck Angela to make Kitty jealous; even angry. It was the same part of him that wanted to get back at her for whatever she'd done with the doctor. He chuckled bitterly. Talk about things he didn't want to think about.

He sighed, feeling guilty.

Well, fuck. That was it.

Guilt was the bone-crusher.

He got to his feet, steeling himself. Time to go reject a horny, topless babe. He shook his head in disbelief. What was the world coming to?

When he stepped back into the room, Angela was posing deliberately on the bed. He looked at her with sad eyes. She was a grade-A goddess. Hourglass figure, nice rack, wide hips, legs for miles. "Angela, babe," he mumbled, crossing over to the chair where his shirt was draped. "I've gotta go."

She frowned her dainty little eyebrows at him. "What?" she asked, sitting back in shock.

"I've gotta go," he said again, shrugging his shirt on over his shoulders. Then he leaned down and picked up his jacket, stepping into his shoes. "I'm real sorry."

Her face started to twist with anger. "You're just gonna leave?" she said, her voice rising. "Just like that?"

He glanced back at her. She was starting to go red-faced. Little bit crazy. "Look," he said, trying to defuse her. "You're the sexiest girl I've seen in years," he said truthfully.

"Then why won't you stay?" she pressed, scowling.

Her pretty face wasn't quite so pretty with that frown on it. "I can't," he said quickly. And before she could say another word, he swung open the door and strode out into the hallway.

_Jesus_. Right now, he just wanted to get as far away from Angela as possible. He moved down the hall at a fast pace, nearly jogging. It drew the stares of a few guests. Whatever. He'd never see those people again in his life. As he rounded a corner, he started to wonder where he was. How was he gonna get back to the casino? How was he gonna find Kitty? He scowled.

Then he heard the ding of an elevator around the next corner. That was promising. He turned in the direction of the sound, moving faster. He knew he'd gone up two levels from the casino floor to get to these hotel rooms. Going down was definitely a start.

The big metal doors of an elevator finally came into view, and he walked up to them, relieved. As he stood there, listening to the hydraulics churn, the doors started to slide open, and he pushed his way through as soon as there was room.

In the process, he smashed against a good-looking girl. She gasped and stumbled back, falling to the floor.

"Shit," he muttered, blinking the haste out of his eyes. He leaned over, and reached out a hand to help her up. "I'm so sorry, miss."

She refused his assistance, retrieving the bags she'd dropped. Then, shaking glossy dark hair out of her pretty heart-shaped face, she scowled up at him. "It's okay, I'm used to it by now," she said, her tone sassy and all-too-familiar.

He frowned, staring at her. "Kitty?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Holy hell," he bellowed, his eyes widening. She was _hot_. Sure, she wasn't bad looking to begin with. But she'd done something to herself. "I didn't even recognize you."

She sighed, giving him a deadpan look. "And it's guys like you that make women waste all their money on makeup," she grumbled, blinking her long black lashes. Makeup? Was that what it was? He stared at her a little more closely, and she took a step back. "Geez, Tank," she muttered. "Give me some room to breathe."

"Sorry," he mumbled. He couldn't tear his eyes away. "You just look so ..."

"Good?" she said, raising her eyebrow again.

He half-smiled.

Kitty gave another sigh. "Guess my money was well spent," she muttered. Then she pressed a button in the elevator, making the doors slide open. He frowned as she stepped out into the hall. The hall he'd just left.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked, holding his ground.

"I got a room," she called back, heading out of sight. "And you better come with me if you want to get back to Siegfried."

Grumbling, he left the elevator, glancing in the direction he'd come from earlier. Somehow, he was afraid Angela might storm out of a room.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Kitty sarcastically, like she could read his mind.

He scowled at the back of her head. Even her hair looked different. Shinier. "Shut up," he muttered. "Where's your _boyfriend?"_

She laughed at that. "I think he went home," she said. Then she stopped suddenly, glancing down at something in her hand. "This is the room," she announced, and she stepped up to a door and slipped a key into the lock, swinging it open.

This wasn't just another nondescript hotel room, like the one he'd been in with Angela. This was a suite. He stood in the hall, gaping at the amenities. There was literally a bucket with two bottles of champagne chilling by door.

Kitty was already throwing her bags down on the duvet, kicking off her black pumps. Black pumps? He frowned. Not only was her hair different; she was wearing a completely different outfit. It wasn't that German lady shit; it was a sleek black dress that hung to her knees, with black stockings. He blinked.

She glanced back at him with a bored look in her eyes. "Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come in here and take a load off?" she asked, tucking a glossy lock of hair behind her ear. She held his gaze, looking up at him through her lashes.

His blood pulsed.

_Jesus._

Nothing about her was different except for the makeover. She was just being her usual, tomboyish self, and it was suddenly driving him _crazy._ He stared at her.

"Oh, come on," she teased. "I don't look _that_ different."

He walked slowly into the room, finally feeling a stir in his trousers. "You look fantastic," he said, his voice gruff.

A graceful blush colored her cheeks, but she rolled her eyes. "All they did was give me a wash and trim," she said dismissively, glancing down at her sleek hair. It still fell low and long on her chest. "Didn't even cut that much off," she noted.

As he approached, his stare became covetous. "Kitty," he murmured, "You're a fox." He shook his head. "How did I not _notice?_" he muttered.

Now she was scowling at him again. "Tank, if you keep looking at me like that, I'm taking all of this off."

He grinned.

She turned bright red, frowning. "You know what I meant," she hissed.

Now he was close enough to touch her. He reached out and ran two fingers through her soft hair, giving her a smoldering look. She took a step back, but she shuddered, and her eyes flashed with a hint of fire. Then she blinked, padding quickly away across the room.

"Since I had the money to spare, I ordered this champagne," she muttered, gesturing to the chilling bottles. "Regretting that decision now," she grumbled.

"Been a while since I've had a classy drink," Tank noted, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Now she was looking at herself in the mirror by the doorway, twisting around in her fine little dress. He grinned. She felt his eyes on her and glanced over at him, scowling again.

"What?" she asked.

"Didn't know you were the vain type," he teased.

Her eyebrows twitched. "I've been covered in zombie shit for the past month," she muttered. "I think I deserve one vain moment."

He shrugged. "I'm not stoppin' ya," he said. "Besides, I'm enjoying the view."

She blushed again. "Okay, that's it," she said, starting for the bathroom. "This makeup's coming off."

Tank intercepted her, grabbing her shoulders. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Don't," he said, gazing at her face. "It's nice to see you all dolled up."

She sighed. "I don't like it anymore," she muttered.

He grinned. "Then why'd you do it?" he asked, letting her go.

She crossed over to the bed, sitting down at the foot of it. Then she hung her head. "I kind of wanted to make you jealous," she mumbled, sincere and miserable. "I wanted to show you that I could be as hot as someone like Angela."

Tank's lips quirked and he walked over to sit beside her, kicking off his shoes. "You didn't need to prove that to me," he said quietly. "I liked you with the zombie shit."

Kitty smiled at that, but she still looked miserable. "That's the worst part," she grumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"Why?" he asked, leaning over to look at her face.

God damn he wanted to kiss her.

"I'm going to hell," she said with a sigh, shrugging. "I mean, that's just the bottom line. Because it's _wrong_ to want both of you."

Tank's pulse quickened. "You want both of us? The doc _and_ me?"

She groaned, burying her head in her hands. "I suck," she said, her voice muffled by her palms.

"You want me, too?" he pressed, feeling his heart pound.

She shook her head. "It's so wrong," she muttered.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face, staring at her. "Shut up," he growled, lunging forward.

* * *

Tank shoved me down onto the bed.

I gasped as I felt his burly body cover mine, but my breath caught in my throat when he started to kiss my neck.

"Tank," I muttered, reaching up to press against his shoulders. He was so _strong. _"I feel bad about this."

He pulled back to stare at me with pale blue eyes. "Look," he said, hoarse. "I've only got a couple more hours alone with you, and while it's just us, I wanna pretend there's nothing else."

I bit my lip. "But that's not reality," I said, feeling my eyebrows bunch together.

"Don't care," he muttered, lowering himself back down. His lips trailed over my collarbone, and I shuddered. "This is my last chance to show you," he growled, his breath hot on my skin.

"Show me what?" I asked, torn between worry and anticipation.

His hands hooked around my waist and he lifted me up, shoving me back across the mattress. I gasped as my head fell against big, downy pillows, cushioning my fall, and looked back up at Tank. He was standing on his knees, straddling my closed legs. As I watched, he shrugged off his jacket. Then he pulled off his undershirt.

In the low light of the hotel room, his skin looked like velvet. His shape was completely opposite that of the doctor. His muscles were enormous. They flexed with every movement. And when he leaned down over me again, I could feel them flex against me.

"I can be scary, too," he rumbled, kissing the tip of my nose.

I looked up at his sweet blue eyes, his chiseled, handsome face. My lips quirked. "Why would you want to be scary?" I asked, sliding a hand over his stubbly cheek.

"You like that, right?" he asked, his eyes flickering between mine. "Dangerous shit." He pressed down against me, and I felt his hands slip around my waist. "I can be dangerous," he growled, and with a shiver of guilty pleasure, I felt his teeth on my neck.

In a normal world, someone like Tank probably _would_ scare me. He was buff, obviously powerful, full of raunchy jokes and suggestions. But the truth was, underneath all the swagger, he was a sweetheart. I grinned, pressing my lips against his short-cropped hair. He might look like a tank, but he was really a giant teddy bear.

"You don't seem scared," he muttered, pulling back to look at me.

I chuckled. "I don't want you to scare me," I said, smiling up at him. "I like you just the way you are."

He leaned against one elbow, letting the weight of the lower half of his body sink down onto me. "Well, shit," he rumbled, but his eyes twinkled. "How can I compete with the doc if I can't be scary?"

"I keep telling you," I mumbled, shaking my head. "It's not a competition. I'm just going to hell for being a whore who wants everyone."

"You're not a whore," he said, looking down at me with soft eyes. Then they flashed with mischief. "And since when did you want Nikolai and Tak?" he joked.

"Shut up," I grumbled, pulling myself out from under him. I scooted back onto the pillows, leaning against them.

He followed me, shoulders bulging as he prowled close. "And besides, if you were a whore," he continued, his eyes still gleaming, "You would've fucked me by now."

My face flushed and I gaped at him. "Uncalled for."

He just grinned. Then he gathered me up in a horrible bear-hug and pulled me down on top of him. "Can't say I agree," he said, his voice husky. "I would've called for that a _long_ time ago if I could."

I blushed deeper and rolled my eyes. "You're terrible," I muttered.

His hands slid down my back, hooking behind both of my thighs, and I gasped as he made me straddle him. "Baby, you haven't even seen how bad I can be," he growled, and his hips rocked up against me. He was _hard._ My breath caught at the feel of him and I really _did_ feel like a slut. I tried to move off of his crotch but he held me there, grinding me down against him.

Holy _shit_ he was strong.

"Okay, you're bad," I conceded, pretty sure all of my blood had rushed to my face. He smiled lopsidedly, and I could feel his fingers pressing against my stockings.

"I hate all this shit you ladies put on your legs," he grumbled, glancing down at mine. "It looks sexy but it's just in the way."

My heart was pounding like crazy. Okay, he could turn me on. We knew that now. But this was moving way too fast, and I wasn't sure I wanted it to. "Tank?" I muttered, my voice oddly quiet. "Can we ... take a break or something?" I reached down to my thighs, covering his hands with mine.

I could tell he didn't want to stop, but to his credit, he did. He let me go. God bless him. He might be a huge powerful tank, but at least he knew the meaning of the word "no."

I scooted off of him and sat cross-legged on the bed. He curled up to a sitting position. We sat there awkwardly for a moment, looking at each other.

"How about that champagne?" he suggested, winking.

That made me laugh.

"Not regretting that decision anymore, are ya?" he said playfully.

"Only as long as you're not trying to get me drunk," I countered, grinning.

"Aww, fuck," he said, exaggerating the defeat in his voice. "You caught me."

We popped both bottles and sat back down on the bed, drinking one apiece. As we lifted the bottles to our lips, we watched each other, and I could feel a laugh pressing at the back of my throat. It was so ridiculous. I was sitting on a bed in a random casino hotel room with Tank Dempsey and my own personal bottle of champagne.

I pulled the bottle away from my mouth, spluttering. "Stop staring at me!" I scolded, glaring at Tank. He just grinned and raised his eyebrows, looking up at the ceiling. Then he took a deep swig. Narrowing my eyes at him, I lifted the bottle back to my lips and took a sip.

It was _delicious._ Crisp, refreshing, and bubbly as hell. I was drunk before I could even blink.

By the time we were halfway finished, we were both giggling like idiots.

"I better make sure I have all my stuff near me," I slurred, stumbling off the bed to gather my belongings. "Might forget it."

Tank snorted. "Should've brought some of this back for Nikolai," he muttered, tapping a finger against his bottle.

"Nah," I muttered. "It's not vodka."

For some reason, that was hilarious. We both broke down into hysterical laughter. Hugging my gift shop bags to my chest, I slumped back over to the bed, crawling on top. Then I retrieved my champagne from the bedside table, taking another swig. A little bit dribbled down my chin, and I frowned, reaching up to swipe it away.

"You're so fucking sexy," said Tank.

I frowned. "Don't be sarcastic," I mumbled. "Not when I'm drunk."

"Nah, I'm serious," he said, and I looked over at him in earnest, blinking the blur from my eyes. He was gazing at me in adoration.

I scoffed. "Fucking makeup."

He laughed. Then he was suddenly serious. "Take it off before we go back," he muttered.

I didn't understand. "Why?"

"I don't want the doc seein' you like this," he grumbled.

I scoffed again. "Don't be ridiculous," I muttered, waving a hand at him. It felt really heavy. It almost made me fall over. I took another sip of champagne.

"He already looks at you weird," continued Tank, scowling.

"Pshhh," I said, sounding like a spluttering horse. I giggled at myself. "He looks at everyone weird."

Tank kept scowling, drinking a huge gulp of champagne. "Let's just stay here," he grumbled.

I blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" My head was swimming from the alcohol. I glanced at the window and squinted, noticing it was light outside. When had the sun risen?

"Let's stay in the States," he muttered. "You've got your ray gun. I've got my pistols. And you got all that money from that old man." There was a fire in his eyes. "We can do it."

What was it with all the offers to run away?

"That's stupid," I said, grimacing. "We can't just abandon the others."

"Why not?" said Tank, holding the neck of his bottle in an iron grip. "They can take care of themselves."

I gave him an odd look. "You'd really just leave them after all this time?"

That seemed to make him think. He was quiet for a moment, lifting the bottle back to his lips. His champagne was almost gone. "I don't know," he finally mumbled. "I'd hate to leave Tak. Or Nikolai." Then he looked back at me, his eyes solemn. "I really would like to stay here with you," he murmured. "Just you and me."

I looked at his sweet handsome face and sighed, leaning forward to give him a sloppy drunk kiss. "That's sweet, Tank," I said, slurring. Then I leaned back and got dizzy. I swayed for a moment. "Woah," I moaned. "Now I know what Nikolai feels like."

"Hey," said Tank, frowning. "Nikolai doesn't kiss me."

That made me double over. I laughed so hard I cried. "Shit," I gasped. "Shit, don't say that again, I'm dying."

He grinned. "It wasn't _that_ funny," he chuckled. He drained the last bit from his bottle.

I caught my breath, taking another sip of my champagne. I still had about a fourth to go. "This is really good," I said, stating the obvious.

"Chug the rest," Tank said, challenging me.

I frowned. "I want to savor it!" I said.

He made a dismissive noise. "We'll be back at Siegfried before you finish that," he said, taunting me.

I scowled. "Fine," I grumbled. Before I could even think, I put the bottle to my lips and tilted it up, shooting back the rest. Oh god. Inhibitions gone. I put the bottle on the bedside table as the champagne went straight to my head, making the room spin. "Shit," I hissed. "Bad decision."

"That's what getting drunk is for!" said Tank, sounding happy. Then he leaned forward and gave _me_ a sloppy kiss.

"People regret decisions they make when they're drunk," I muttered, pushing him away. It was like trying to push a stone wall.

He grinned. "Your arms are still so wimpy," he teased, referring to the day we met.

I grimaced. "I'd be gross looking if I was all buff," I grumbled.

"You're definitely not gross looking," he murmured, leaning closer. He kissed me again, and it was a little less sloppy and a little more sexy. Spluttering drunk desire bubbled up through my body, making me feel really weird. It was like having a fever, hot and slightly unpleasant.

Now he was pushing me back down onto the fluffy duvet. I could feel his body pressing against me, but my nerve endings seemed fuzzy, like they were drunk, too. Guess they were. "I feel weird," I mumbled as his lips trailed down my neck to kiss the hollow of my throat.

"Me too," he rumbled. His hand slid up my thigh, under my skirt, and I shivered.

"Your hand is cold," I complained. Even through the thick weave of my stockings, his fingers felt icy.

"Help me warm up," he said, his voice husky. He parted my legs with one of his knees and settled down into the valley he'd opened up, pulling my legs around his waist. It felt good, and bad. As his chilly fingers started to hook under the waistband of my stockings, I stared up at the ceiling. That's when everything started turning.

"Fuck," I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I know," he moaned, grinding against me, tugging down on the waistband.

I shook my head. "No," I said, sounding desperate. My eyes were closed and everything was still spinning. "I need to get up."

Tank looked down at me in confusion, also intoxicated. "What's wrong?"

My mouth. Something was wrong with my mouth. I frowned, smacking my lips, twirling my tongue between my teeth. There was so much spit in my mouth. I swallowed it down, and more came in its place. Shit. Why was there so much drool in my mouth?

My eyes snapped open.

"Fuck I'm gonna throw up," I groaned. I writhed, trying to get to the bathroom, but I couldn't push him off of me. "Tank," I moaned. "I'm gonna puke."

He shifted his weight and I stumbled to my feet, weaving across the room. It was even worse now that I was standing. Somehow I managed to get into the bathroom and slam the door behind me. Without a second to spare, I fell to my knees in front of the toilet. Up came all the champagne.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, involuntary. Damn puking sucked. My stomach writhed again and I heaved, feeling miserable. I was such a shitty human being. I probably deserved this. I spat into the toilet bowl, wiping my tongue along my teeth, and grinned bitterly. Sure could use a toothbrush right now.

The door opened behind me and I groaned. "No, don't come in here," I whimpered, embarrassed.

I felt him kneel down behind me and gather my hair back. "You didn't get any puke in your pretty new 'do, at least," he said reassuringly. And I felt him kiss the back of my head. Now the tears streaming down my cheeks had nothing to do with the puke at all.

"Why are you so fucking sweet?" I complained. Then my stomach twisted.

He held my hair as I puked out everything left in my stomach. When it was over, I started to shiver uncontrollably.

"Come here," said Tank, his voice gravelly. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled up against him, trembling.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, trying to stop all the shaking. "No problem," he said quietly. "I've got your back."

I closed my eyes and let him support my weight for a moment. My teeth were chattering together and I felt like crap. He hugged me closer, and I could feel the tears starting up again. I was such an idiot. I buried my head against his chest and sniffled, shivering all over.

"It's gonna be okay," he said, rubbing my back. "I promise it'll be okay."

"I suck," I grumbled. "You're too sweet. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do," he said fiercely, and he leaned back to glare at me. "Don't you dare pull that wimpy girl shit on me."

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and swallowed. My mouth tasted so gross. "I need to drink something," I said. I sounded hoarse. Tank helped me to my feet and I got some water, washing out my mouth before I had a drink. My mascara had run in trails down my cheeks, so I wiped it off with a damp washcloth. I closed my eyes, savoring the cool feeling of it against my face.

"Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You should lie down."

We crossed back over to the bed. Trembling, I sat down, leaning against the pillows. I was suddenly exhausted. But just as I stretched my legs out and started to close my eyes, I jerked up. "My stuff," I muttered. Tank gathered everything on the bed toward me. "My shoes are still on the floor," I said, starting to get off the bed. He stopped me, and walked over to get them himself. He didn't seem drunk at all anymore. "How are you doing this?" I asked, frowning.

"I sober up when people around me start getting sick," he explained, "But I'm still pretty wasted." Then he started collecting his stuff, too. "Guess I better keep all this nearby, right?"

I nodded. "Probably only a couple hours left before he calls us back."

"How's he doing that?" Tank asked, sitting back down on the bed with me.

"He gave me a tracker," I mumbled, yawning.

Tank frowned. "He didn't give me one."

"I know," I said. "That's why I said to stick with me if you wanted to get back to Siegfried."

He scowled. "That bastard," he grumbled.

"Come lay down here too," I said, patting the pillow beside me. My arm was so heavy. I was still drunk. "Just keep hold of anything you want to bring back."

"Do I have to keep hold of you, too?" he asked, leaning down beside me.

"I guess so," I muttered, shrugging. It was kind of silly. I imagined him clutching me like a life-vest or something, and I giggled.

For some reason, Tank was smiling. "That bastard gave me an excuse to touch you," he said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, keeping an arm over my bags. Then I felt my eyelids drooping, too heavy to keep open.

As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I felt Tank's cool fingers brushing back my hair, smoothing it from my forehead. Then they trailed gently down my cheek. Feather-light, he kissed the places his hand had been. Then he gave a great sigh and slipped his arm between us, twining his fingers with mine.

I squeezed his hand.

And that was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _NEIN ZHERE IS NO GERMAN. AGAIN.  
_

* * *

...

...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO MUCH DRUNK.

For those of you that have never been drunk ... that's how it goes.

You're having a lot of fun one moment, giggling about EVERYTHING, and then the next ... you're hugging the toilet bowl. D:

DON'T DO IT.

Seriously. Don't. I'm not even trying to be an activist or anything... it really and truly sucks.

One time, I decided to do spontaneous tequila shots in the middle of the night (I'm 23, don't worry), and by the time I hit three ... HELLOOO TOILET.

It's so unpleasant. :c

ANYWAY.

As always, let me know what you thought ... and let me know what you want to happen next!

ANY IDEAS? Do you have something you're expecting to happen that hasn't happened yet? Something you REALLY want to happen?

TELL ME!

You guys inspire me every second. c:

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Only one more hour until zhose imbeciles return ... *nervous pacing* ... OH ZHIS TAKES SOOO LONGGG ..."**


	42. Under the Influence

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

This is a short update, which was kind of refreshing!

I was putting all this pressure on myself to write 5,000 words a chapter... o.o ... it was getting exhausting... and causing writer's block ... x.x

Anyway, I hope you enjoy even though it's short and sweet! ... well, not exactly _sweet ..._

BUT ANYWAY.

Since I'm having minor writer's block ... HELP ME WITH IDEAS? ... ... please? D':

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains a reference to rape.  
**

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**NoName:** HERE! TAKE THIS!

**flipnotes:** I'm glad you enjoyed! X3 ... And oooh, I like this idea a lot ... hmmm ... how shall I incorporate it ... *plotplotplot* ... Very nice material to get my roling on the next chapter! c:

Bu11etB1iss115: I DON'T KNOW BUT IT REALLY IS. D: ... And YES. I've been wanting to write drunk!Richtofen forever ... ... I just have to create a situation in which he would allow himself to get drunk. XD ... our precious little control freak. c': (And I like Tank/Richtofen too ... :x)

**WickedIntentions:** Glad you enjoyed the updates, my dearest! Tank is indeed incredibly lovable. He's just your regular sexy badass who has a sweet side. *sigh* What more could you want? ... I mean, aside from possessive sadistic sex with the doctor ... OH, LUST. But we shall see what happens indeed ... ;D ... As for the folktale; I used to be OBSESSED with Japanese folklore when I was a young teen, so I kind of mixed up a few classic tales and added my own twist. I really enjoyed having Takeo tell that story. c:

Nax: Yeah, Tank's pretty awesome. I LUFF HIM. And I feel ya on the close race thing, believe you me. I like any and all reviews I get, in whatever quantity! So don't worry about not reviewing before! I'm glad you're here today! c:

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** Hehehe... Oh, those mystic abilities. XD

**xxz0eyxx:** ALL HE WANTS IS TO NOT BE COCKBLOCKED. *sigh* ... Alas. Poor Tank, never getting any action. :c I hope you enjoy this update, even if it's a little short... and as far as puking up pink magic: JEALOUS UGH. I've only ever puked up non-magic. X3 Und don't vorry, ze doctor has missed you as vell ... xoxoxox

**M3D1C101:** *lots of squealing*

**snakeyeslover2:** She's got mixed-up emotions ... Alas ... :'c ... And as far as giving Richtofen special treatment with sexy times ... I LOVE THIS IDEA. ;D ... He'd never admit it, but ze doctor probably does miss her ... !

* * *

**UGH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GIVE ME HOPE FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Tank and Kitty return, and the doctor is displeased.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

* * *

**Under the Influence  
**unter dem Einfluss

* * *

Richtofen squinted down at them until the light faded.

Kathleen and Dempsey were hand-in-hand, sprawled on the floor and surrounded by various items. Shoes, bags, an empty champagne bottle; it was one of the strangest, most inexplicable sights he'd ever seen. He frowned, stepping forward.

"Vhat happened here?" he asked, his voice clipped.

Dempsey blinked up at him, frowning. "Shit, doc," he groaned. "Could you keep it down?"

Richtofen pressed his lips together. "Are you _drunk?_" he hissed.

Kathleen made a noise of discomfort and curled up to a sitting position, looking up at him with bleary eyes. "It was a bad choice," she admitted. "But I had way too much money."

"Und _you_ as vell?" snapped the doctor, fuming. He knelt down and pulled off one of his gloves, touching her face. It was clammy.

"I've made worse decisions," she muttered. Then she leaned against his hand. "That feels good," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

His pulse quickened for a moment, and he took a second look at her. Something was different. She'd changed something about herself. He scowled, examining her. Yes, she'd purchased some new clothing, and her eyes were decorated with cosmetics. But it was something else. He narrowed his eyes, looking closer.

"I got a haircut," she said, opening her eyes to stare at him. He jerked back.

Dempsey was getting to his feet now, stumbling across the room. "Fuck," he groaned. "Gotta go lie down." Then he glanced back, frowning. "You be a gentleman," he warned, pointing a finger at Richtofen and giving him a dirty look. Then he turned back to the doorway, lurching out into the hall.

The doctor scoffed.

"The zombies aren't out yet," Kathleen muttered, looking at him with serious eyes. She swayed a little to the left. Then she caught herself, blinking. "The police have them under control."

"Indeed," Richtofen grumbled, leaning back on his heels. It was clear that she was in no state to talk. He curled tense fingers around her forearms and pulled back, lifting her off of the floor. The injury in his thigh burned. "Come," he muttered, wincing. "It is time to shtand."

She grimaced as he helped her to her feet. "I'm not so bad now," she grumbled. "My head just hurts a little."

He hooked a stiff arm around her waist, hoisting her up against his body. "Your eyes are red und your coordination is impaired," he stated, frowning. His face was stony. "Under no circumshtances could you _ever_ convince me zhat you are _'not so bad now._'"

They started toward the doorway. Kathleen leaned heavily against him, wrapping her arm around his back for support. Her touch was delightfully warm. As they stepped out into the hall, Richtofen was torn between pleasure at the contact and anger at her intoxication. The last thing he needed was another Nikolai on his hands.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she mumbled. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was completely downcast, miserable. "I'm so embarrassed," she groaned, shaking her head. It stirred her scent up to him, and unconsciously, he pressed his mouth against her hair. His heart gave a strange stutter.

"I vish you vere sober," he grumbled, moving his lips across her temple.

She turned to look up at him, and he pulled away. "Why?" she asked, honestly confused. He could see the thoughts flashing behind her eyes, slowly adding up. Finally, she raised her eyebrows. "Oh," she muttered. "I'm under the influence." Then she gave him an odd look. "Somehow I thought you didn't care about that."

He narrowed his eyes. "About vhat?" he asked, his voice dangerous.

She blushed, but held his gaze. "You know," she said. "Consent."

He scowled. "I am not a _rapist_," he hissed, tensing, leading her down the hall with an icy grip.

"I just figured since you like pain and everything," she said, drunkenly blunt, and he felt her shrug against him.

He sighed, deciding not to honor that statement with a response. He _did_ enjoy inflicting pain; she knew that. And he _did_ find it highly erotic. But the thought of taking her against her will was distasteful. He wanted her to _want _him, of her own volition_. Crave_ him with every fiber of her being, the way he craved her; not resent him for forcing himself upon her.

Richtofen wanted her to _beg._

The thought made him shudder.

She pressed her nose against his neck. "You smell good," she murmured. Her warm breath fanned his skin. "_Really_ good."

"Zhat vould be ze pheromones," he muttered. They were halfway to the medicine wing now, and he was a little relieved at the thought of leaving her in a room to sleep. Then she couldn't torture him anymore.

"Where are we going, anyway?" she asked.

"Somevhere you can rest und let ze alcohol metabolize out of your system," he grumbled.

She scowled against him. "Aren't you gonna stay with me?"

He sighed again. _"Nein,"_ he growled.

"Why?" she pouted. "I _want_ you."

He took a sharp breath. "Zhat is _precisely_ vhy," he snapped.

"Oh, come on," she muttered, leaning back to look at his face. "You can't seriously be trying to pull the gentleman card now."

His eyes widened, affronted. "Vhat does _zhat _mean?" he snarled.

She gave him a deadpan look, her eyes still bloodshot. "You know what I mean," she grumbled. "You like _hurting_ people."

"Not you," he muttered, frustrated.

"Maybe not _now_," she conceded. "But you _did_."

"Vhat are you trying to say?" he asked, his voice harsh. "Are you _asking me to rape you?"_

"No," she muttered, scowling. "I'm asking you to stay with me."

He made an exasperated noise, frowning at her face. "You make me so _angry_," he growled.

She grinned wickedly, looking up at him through her lashes. "Then maybe I should be punished," she said, her voice low, and her hand tickled up his spine.

He pressed his lips together, ignoring her.

They finally crossed under the entrance to medicine, and he led her to one of the empty hospital rooms. "Sleep," he snapped, removing his arm from her waist. But she clung to him, both arms snaking around his back.

"Stay," she said. Her eyes were imploring.

He hissed out a breath. "No," he said, using English for emphasis.

She scowled. "_Please,_" she moaned, leaning up against him.

This wasn't the kind of begging he wanted.

He pried her arms off of him and moved her forcibly across the room. "_Nein,_" he snarled, yanking himself away from her. "Now get in ze bed und sleep."

She swayed and sat down on the mattress, losing her balance. "Whatever," she grumbled, crawling over to the pillows, utterly graceless. She flopped down against them, giving the doctor a dirty look. "Tank would've stayed with me," she said derisively, her bleary eyes drifting shut.

A hot wave of rage coursed through Richtofen's body.

"I am sure he _vould_," he growled, furious.

Then he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _... _"Nein."

* * *

...

...

Blahhh writer's block.

OH WELL.

It'll go away eventually. Maybe even by tonight, and I can update again! :D

Anyway ... I need suggestions now more than ever! So please, grace me with your ideas! c:

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... I vait all zhis time for Kazhleen to return und she is DRUNK? UND DEMPSHEY TOO? ... *cursing* I vill shtrangle him ..."  
**


	43. Midnight Snack

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

TOLD YOU I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN.

That's the beauty of shorter chapters ... more updates! :3

Also I have a LOT more fun writing them ... so I think I'mma stick with the short and sweet. c:

Sadly, I'm still having a bit of minor writer's block ... BUT YOUR IDEAS ... OH MY GOSH ... THEY HELPED ME SO MUCH!

You will see at least one of them used in this chapter ...!

(I love you guys. You're the best. Ever.)

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** OH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE DEPTH OF YOUR WORDS… … she should've held her tongue … D: … but she was too drunk to think! … And now the doctor is LE PISSED.

**snakeyeslover2:** XD SOOO THOUGHTFUL. … X3 … Oh goodness, he cracks me up in the worst way… "Hmmm… I vish to be polite by _not_ raping you. Zhere. Zhat is my gift." … And as far as more fluff: You know I'm a fan of that! … but I think we've got a couple of hurdles to jump before that can happen again … D: … Although … I am interested as to what kind of date they would go on! X3

**M3D1C101:** OOH I SHALL GO STALK DEVIANTART NOW. C: … And it may not be "gentlemanly" in the truest sense … but … it's certainly as gentlemanly as he can be … XD And FLUFF! I love fluff. But first ... CONFLICT!

Bu11etB1iss115: Dempsey is done for! … The doctor is DISPLEASED! … so displeased … D:

**xxz0eyxx:** I think you will enjoy this little update, my dear! ;3 … And don't you worry … zhere vill be MUCH more of ze doctor coming very soon … verrrry soon. I love you my dearest! xoxox

**Flipnotes:** I like this idea! The drunkenness has caused many problems indeed … o.o … the ramifications look like they're going to be felt for a while …! And yeah, drunken excursions tend to be pretty similar … XD … I'm way too affectionate and blunt when I'm drunk … and I don't think about anything I'm saying … I just talk off the handle! X.x

* * *

**THE REVIEWS ...! THE IDEAS ...! THE GLORIOUS, GLORIOUS WORDS ...! You have changed my LIFE! ... and for that, I thank you. :3  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Richtofen confronts Tank. Kitty is too hungry to sleep.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY THREE

* * *

**Midnight Snack  
**Mitternachtssnack

* * *

The door slammed open, and Tank jerked awake.

"Vhat did you do?" hissed the doctor, livid.

Tank blinked foggy eyes at him, scowling. "What're you talkin' about?" he groaned. "Shit."

Richtofen stalked up to the side of his bed, fixing him with an icy stare. Tank edged away. "Vith Kazhleen," growled the doctor, leaning closer. He bared his teeth. "Vhat did you do vith her?"

Tank squinted, pressing a hand against his forehead. "Damn doc, I can't even think right now," he muttered. Richtofen's black-gloved hand darted out like a viper, grabbing him around the neck.

"Try," he snarled, his fingers tight against Tank's trachea.

He gasped, grabbing Richtofen's arm and pushing it away. Tank's huge muscles bulged. The doctor relented, but it wasn't due to Dempsey's superior strength. Richtofen wanted to hear him speak, and strangling him would effectively prevent that from happening.

"Nothin' happened," Tank choked, rubbing his neck. He glared at his assaulter. "We drank some champagne, that's all."

"I don't believe you," hissed the doctor, balling his hands into fists. His knuckles cracked.

Tank glanced down at them, wary. "I swear," he growled, seething with fear and hatred. He lifted his eyes back up to Richtofen's. "She wouldn't let me."

Richtofen took a sharp breath. _"She vouldn't let you?"_ he snapped.

Tank was confused. Why was he still pissed? Shouldn't he be _happy_ about that? "No, she wouldn't," grumbled Tank, rubbing his head again. Damn hangover. "She pushed me off."

"_She pushed you off?"_ the doctor hissed.

Tank frowned deeper. "Yeah," he said, bewildered. Why was the doc getting even _angrier?_ Nothing had happened, but Richtofen was boiling with rage. He'd never seen the doc's face so red before. Richtofen was a pale, collected bastard; not someone who let the blood rush freely.

The doctor set his jaw, speechless. Then, without another word, he turned and stalked out the door.

Tank blinked at his back.

What a creep.

* * *

.

* * *

Kitty woke up, still drunk.

She was too hungry to sleep. Grimacing, she got up, lumbering out of the room.

It was the middle of the night now, and the halls of Siegfried were bathed in the cool blue glow of the few working lights. Kitty squinted as she moved toward the storage room, weaving back and forth. No one was out. Not surprising. She was vaguely aware that she wasn't wearing any shoes, and felt a brief pang of worry that she'd tear her new stockings. Then she chuckled. What a girly thought.

She headed straight for the food pantry, pulling out a can of beans. Very carefully, she opened the lid, trying not to drunkenly cut herself. Then she fetched a spoon and sat on the floor, beginning to eat.

"Kitty!" bellowed Nikolai, standing in the doorway. She glanced over at him and grinned. A bean was stuck to her teeth, and she licked it off. He chuckled. "You look very happy," he noted. Then he frowned. "Have you been stealing my vodka?"

She giggled. "Of course not," she said, waving her hand. She swayed, almost falling over, and giggled again.

"But you are drunk," he grumbled, walking over to her.

"It's champagne," she said reassuringly, giving him another wide smile. She took a huge bite of beans.

He grunted. "Vodka is better," he muttered, grabbing a can of food and opening it. Then he sat down beside her, also starting to eat.

"We're midnight snack buddies," she giggled, grinning at him.

He grinned back. "Snacks at midnight are much better than hellpigs," he said. Then he clinked his can against hers.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too hungry," she said, slurring a little.

"This is my life," Nikolai muttered. "I am always too hungry."

Kitty sighed. "I wish I had a hamburger," she said wistfully, taking another bite of beans.

"I wish I had more vodka," grumbled Nikolai. "I do not want to walk to the closet."

She laughed. "Maybe we should both sober up," she suggested.

Nikolai scowled. "Never," he growled.

Kitty finished her can, putting it aside. It toppled over. She giggled at it. Then she sighed. "Now I'm too tired to walk back to my room," she mumbled.

"I am always too tired," said Nikolai, nodding. Then he blinked, staring at her. "Woah," he bellowed. "Kitty. You are so pretty," he said, squinting. "More pretty."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she grumbled. "It was a bad decision."

He shook his head. "No, it is a good decision," he said, looking at her shamelessly. She rolled her eyes again.

"Don't tell me you're interested, too," she muttered, giving him a suspicious look.

He scowled. "I am not _interested_," he said fiercely. "But you are the only woman here."

She sighed. "I was afraid of that," she groaned, blinking bleary eyes.

"Why?" he asked, frowning. "You do not like to be admired?"

"I feel like the only reason anyone wants me is because I'm a girl," she grumbled, too drunk to care she was having a pity party.

Nikolai looked at her strangely. "You are speaking of Dempsey and Richtofen, _da?"_

"Yeah," she mumbled.

They were both quiet for a moment. Then Nikolai grunted. "Well, I would not worry," he finally said. He scraped his can clean, setting it aside too. Then he burped. "You are beautiful. That is why they want you."

She shrugged.

He elbowed her, grinning.

She giggled and elbowed him back.

They drunkenly pushed each other and fell to the floor, laughing.

Nikolai sighed. "It is nice to have another drunk around."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," she warned. "'Cause it ain't happenin' again."

He grumbled. "I will give you some of my vodka," he said reluctantly, bribing her.

She shook her head. "Nope. Never again." Then she sighed, curling up to sit. "I think I need to go back to sleep."

"Fine," Nikolai mumbled. "Leave me to drink alone again."

"You aren't drinking!" she said, giggling.

"I will be," he assured her.

She got to her feet, brushing off her butt. "Well, I hope you have fun," she said, and she began to wobble toward the door. "Thanks for the company, Nikolai."

He grunted. "You say that, but you leave," he complained. "Just like a woman."

She chuckled, waving at him as she weaved out the door. "Bye, Nikolai," she called.

And she walked back to her room.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** Just one very angry Richtofen.

* * *

...

...

ED ANGRY. ED SMASH.

Looks like there's trouble brewin' on the horizon ... D:

... but ... drunk times with Nikolai and Kitty FTW! ... c:

Derrrrrrp. :3

I still need suggestions! And your suggestions are SO AMAZING! I can't wait to hear from you guys!

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "She pushed him off._ SHE PUSHED HIM OFF._ ... VHY VAS HE EVER _ON? _..._I have been blind ..."_  
**


	44. The Consequences

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Fair warning: This chapter introduces a huge element of conflict ... and it's a little soap-opera-y. But I think it's good anyway, and I hope you like it!

And: I'm working your suggestions into the next few chapters! c: I'm super excited about writing them all, and can't wait to hear more!

I won't keep you too long, because I want you to go on and read; but before you go, I want to say thanks as always!

You guys are awesome and I adore you. I love your suggestions and your reviews, and I eagerly await reading them every day. c:

So without further ado: Here's chapter forty four! ... It's a doozy.

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Bu11etB1iss115:** I am! He might have to be drunk in a oneshot, but I'll definitely make him drunk somewhere! XD … And ahh yes, Nikolai is always there to share drunken midnight snacks … and conversation. X3 You've gotta love him for it!

** Decepticon-silverstreak:** Kitty's about to see the ramifications of her actions! … in more ways than one! We must always keep an eye out for Richtofen's magic psychic powers!

**AnonymouseXI:** I'M SORRY! I hope you enjoyed reading them even if there were a lot! C: And ooh, I like this Samantha/Takeo bonding idea … she does indeed like him because he's quiet! And she has a crush on Tank. XD … And as far as Kitty ever being left alone with Tank again; who knows. All I know is the doctor is pissed at both of them. :c … Murder is definitely a concern! AND I LOVE YOU TOO! *hug*

**M3D1C101:** X3 … They're silly ones! C: And ED ANGRY! XD … Also: I saw the picture! I LOVE IT! 'TIS SO HAWT!

**snakeyeslover2:** They're definitely some good comic relief! X3 … And the alcohol does seem to be helping them in terms of happiness … XD … Richtofen is pouty and depressed indeed; only he expresses it through being IMMENSELY PISSED OFF. We will have some pissy moping in the next chapter, don't you worry. He's mad at Tank AND Kitty. So mad! :c

** xxz0eyxx:** GOOD! I enjoyed writing it! c': Thank you for the suggestion! I told you I listen to everything! :3 … and it would be my pleasure to use your suggestions again! I like this idea of Richtofen visiting Kitty and her attempting to seduce him … I might incorporate that into a oneshot … or later on in the story … XD … But first, I must address the super conflict of this chapter! You shall see! And don't you worry: there will be mucho doctor next chapter … ! Thanks as always for reviewing my love! xoxoxox

* * *

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST BEST BESTIES. You get all the snuggles. And kisses. And cookies. Always and forever. c:  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

You must always be ready to face the consequences of your actions.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR

* * *

**The Consequences  
**Die Konsequenzen

* * *

My head was throbbing when I woke up.

It honestly felt like a clamp was pressing down on both temples, trying to crack my skull like an egg. I groaned, rolling over in the bed, and sat up.

The room spun. My stomach twisted with a wracking cramp, and I doubled over.

This royally sucked.

Gritting my teeth, I swung my legs off the side of the bed. Then, slowly, I got to my feet. My balance still felt off, but I managed to pad over to the sink in my stockings. I splashed some water on my face, drinking it from the faucet, and glanced up to look at my reflection in the mirror.

Still pretty, I noted, smiling bitterly.

My hair was mussed up from my nap, but it was still sleek and shiny. I ran my fingers through it, straightening it down over my chest. Then I smoothed out the skirt of my new dress. I looked back at the reflection. There was a broken medical table in the back of the room. Shattered glass sparkled in a corner. And my eyes trailed slowly over a dark smear of dried-up gore on the wall, probably from when someone had killed a zombie.

I looked back at my face, and felt utterly ridiculous.

_One of these things is not like the others._

Who cared about my nice new clothes and stylish hair?

There was no place for vanity in Siegfried. This was a warzone; a fight for survival. Not a fight to prove my womanhood.

I wove my hair into a rough braid to get it out of my face, scowling at myself. "You're an idiot," I spat at the mirror, glaring hatefully at my own black eyes. "A fucking idiot. Who cares what the hell you look like? You? Tank? The _doctor?"_ I scoffed. "This isn't a goddamn love story," I snapped, and my harsh voice echoed off the metal walls.

I shrank away from the reflection, shaking my head.

That's when I noticed my stockinged feet. I needed shoes. Dodging broken glass and twisted metal, I tiptoed carefully back to the teleporter room to retrieve my belongings.

Luckily, my old boots fastened easily over the new stockings, so I put them on quick. Then I carried my other things back to the room I'd slept in, leaving them on the bed. I frowned at them for a moment.

Stupid purchases.

With a surge of self-loathing, I remembered everything about the casino.

How the hell could I have been so dumb? I pressed the heel of my palm against my forehead, groaning. God I was an idiot. Who cared about Dean or Angela? I'd never see them again in my life. But the jealousy, the drama, every one of my decisions over the past day; they'd been the center of it all.

I needed to get away from my thoughts, so I left the room, looking for someone to talk to. Unfortunately, no one seemed to be around. I walked down the hall and peeked around the corner, listening for activity. There was a faint hint of conversation drifting from the storage room a few doors down, so I walked toward it.

"Und vhen ve can assess ze extent of ze outbreak, ve vill begin to take action," muttered the doctor's voice. "Zhat is vhy I propose ze relocation."

I approached the arch of the door, noticing the stiff shape of his back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, walking up beside him. Nikolai and Takeo were there, and Samantha was sulking in the corner.

Richtofen tensed. He stopped talking completely.

I looked at him in confusion and he pointedly avoided my face, then turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

That was weird.

I glanced back at Takeo and Nikolai, who looked nonplussed.

Well, Takeo looked nonplussed. Nikolai looked drunk.

"Is he okay?" I asked, frowning.

Nikolai scoffed. "He is Richtofen," he muttered, gesturing with a sloshy vodka bottle. "Richtofen is never okay."

Takeo was quiet.

I stared at him. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Women should be wise in the ways of love," he said softly, giving me a strange look. Then he left the room.

"Here," grumbled Nikolai, pointing toward Samantha. He drank a swig of vodka. "You take her now. She is trouble. Worse than third wife."

Then he left, too.

At the sight of me, Samantha seemed to perk up. "I was wondering when we would talk again," she said, cocking her head.

"I don't know if I'm much good for talking today," I muttered, rubbing my temple. "I feel pretty crappy."

"That's from the drinking," said Samantha knowledgeably, and I stared at her. Before I could talk, she continued, answering the question I hadn't asked. "Uncle Edward said you were drunk. Alcohol is bad," she lectured, looking at me with her big wicked eyes. "It makes you do bad things."

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about this with you," I grumbled.

"Uncle Edward talked about it," she said, looking up at me through her lashes. There was more to the statement, something she wasn't telling me. But she didn't finish, leaving me to question.

I groaned, giving in. "Alright. What is it?" I asked.

She smiled a creepy smile. "He hates you," she said, elated.

For a moment, I didn't really understand. Then the words sunk in and I scowled. "What did he _say?_" I asked, frustrated with her games. He didn't hate me. We both knew that.

"He hates you now," she said again, the joy plain on her face. "You got drunk with potty mouth, and now Uncle Edward hates you."

My scowl deepened, but my heart clenched with a sudden flash of worry.

"He can't hate me," I said, frowning. "Nothing happened."

Samantha swayed back and forth, giving me a deceptively sweet look. "It's okay," she said reassuringly. "He's a bad person. It's better if he hates you."

"Stop saying that!" I snapped, glaring at her. "He doesn't hate me." I pressed my lips together. He couldn't hate me. Not after he'd told me that he …

Then everything froze, because I suddenly realized something.

He'd told me nothing.

Samantha was watching the gears turning behind my eyes, drinking in my emotions. I tried to hide my feelings as I thought back on everything that had happened.

The beginning; the doctor's leading comments and vague promises. And then the strange way we kept being drawn to one another. The random, candid conversations. The crossing of the line between us. The electric pull that never went away. And the tenderness I felt when he braided my hair before I went to Vegas…

He'd told me nothing, but he'd _shown_ me _everything._

"He loves me," I said, my jaw clenched. And I knew it was true. "He _can't_ hate me."

Samantha shrugged. "All I know is what he said," she mumbled, pouting.

_What he said._

The memory was unbidden.

* * *

_He fixed me with his eyes. "Do you vant me to say somezhing?" he asked, his voice passionate. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked. My heart was pounding._

_His green eyes were unblinking. "Is zhere somezhing you vant me to say to you?" he asked again._

"_I … don't know." It was hard to breathe._

_Tension crackled between us. I leaned toward his face, overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him. His hair, his nose, his lips; I wanted to kiss everything about him, and it terrified me._

_I trembled, backing away. _

_He watched, and I could see the words in his eyes… _

_The words that remained unspoken._

* * *

"No," I whispered. "No, I know … I saw it…"

My chest clenched and I left the room, but I could feel Samantha smiling behind me.

"He hates you now," she whispered.

I walked quickly down the hall, overwhelmed with horror. I knew he couldn't hate me. I knew how he felt. _But did I really? _There were no promises, nothing decisive, nothing contemporary formed solid between us. There was just that tug, that inexplicable urge to be with him; the feeling that I _knew _we shared.

I knocked on the door to his office.

No one answered.

I knocked again, desperate, and there was still no answer.

"Edward," I shouted. "Edward, are you in there?"

Silence.

I leaned over to press my ear to the door.

That's when Tank came around the corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked, squinting at me. He had rings under his eyes.

I couldn't talk to him about this. Not when he might be the reason for the pain I was feeling. "Have you seen the doctor?" I asked, chewing my lip.

He shook his head. "Nah, I just got up," he muttered. "I've got a bitch of a hangover."

I closed my eyes. Then I turned to leave down the hall.

"Woah, Kitty," said Tank, following me. "What's wrong?"

"I really need to find Richtofen," I said, and even I could hear the strain in my voice.

"Why?" Tank asked.

"Just leave me alone," I snapped, heading off quickly down the hall. I half expected to hear him follow me, but surprisingly, he didn't.

I hadn't made it far when I ran into Takeo.

"Takeo," I sighed, relieved. "Have you seen the doctor?"

He gave me a tense look. "You should not see him now," he warned.

My heart fell. Oh god. "Why?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Takeo was quiet. "Do not disturb the tiger," he said softly. Then he walked away. It was clear that he didn't want to be followed, but I needed to ask him more questions.

Suddenly, my stomach clenched with a cramp, like it had when I woke up. I doubled over, clutching it with both hands. Holy _shit. _That was some serious pain. I grimaced, squinting my eyes shut, and gave an involuntary moan. _Fucking alcohol. _I knew it wouldn't help, but I pressed my fingers into my lower abdomen, rubbing slow circles.

It really hurt. Like I was gonna be sick or something.

I headed for the washrooms, just in case.

All that happened was normal business, thank god. I'd never been so relieved to pee. But as I cleaned up, my relief was replaced by a weird nagging feeling. My stomach was only a dull ache now, nothing troubling. So why was I worried? I could deal with this kind of pain. I mean, I dealt with it all the time on my period.

_My period._

The world stopped.

Oh my god.

Oh _shit _no.

_Not on top of everything else._

I ran back out into the hall, my heart throbbing in my throat. Where the hell was Takeo? I retraced my steps. "Takeo?" I called, my voice shaky. "Takeo? Can you hear me?" He was probably long gone by now, somewhere on the other side of the building. And why did I want to talk to him anyway? Couldn't I talk to someone else? Someone like … No, I couldn't. I couldn't talk to …

"What is wrong?" asked Takeo, and my eyes refocused, flicking up to look at him.

"Oh, Takeo," I moaned, sounding breathy. I was lightheaded. What did I want to say to him? What did I want to ask? "How long…" My throat was dry. I swallowed, and tried again. "Do you … know how long I've been here?"

His brow furrowed as he looked at me, concerned. "Is that what you need to ask?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "Just tell me how long it's been. Please."

His eyes were skeptical, but I could see him doing the math. "A few weeks," he murmured. "At least three, likely four."

I wasn't ready to deal with this.

Not here. Not now.

"A few weeks," I repeated. My voice sounded dull, lifeless.

A few weeks. A month.

Which meant …

"Kitty," said Takeo, his voice always so calm. He looked hesitant, but earnest. "If you should need to speak… It would honor me to listen."

My heart spluttered. "Takeo…"

Shit. Please don't cry. Not in front of him. He'll lose all respect for you.

But I couldn't stop the tears. They streamed down my face.

Takeo's calloused fingers suddenly closed around my wrist and he led me down the hall. We turned a corner, and then we were in a large room. It looked like a lobby. There were dusty couches, an old decrepit desk. It was similar to the one I'd seen that snowy night after Samantha woke up, and Richtofen…

I gasped at the thought of him. "Oh god," I said out loud.

"Sit," said Takeo, and he followed his own advice, sinking down onto a sofa cushion. I noticed that his sofa wasn't quite as dusty as the others, and I realized that this must be his private place. His hideout. It was an honor to be here.

I sat down on the couch across from him, and bowed my head.

"Thank you," I whispered. I looked up at him with thankful eyes, and he nodded toward me, accepting my gratitude.

"Now honor me with your words," he murmured, his eyebrows gathering.

I took a breath. "It's been six weeks," I said, hoarse.

He nodded. "Since your impurity," he said, finishing my thought.

"Impurity?" I asked, frowning.

"The cycle of womanhood," he clarified. Before I could ask him how he knew that, he continued. "I saw the calculations in your eyes. And the terror."

I buried my face in my hands. "I can't deal with this," I said quietly, desperate. "I just can't."

"I know you do not wish to hear this," said Takeo, his voice stern, "But perhaps … the doctor could help you."

Horrible thoughts swirled around in my head, dark and dangerous.

The doctor. Doctor Richtofen. Who hated me.

Or did he?

And if he did, could I come to him with a problem?

A huge problem.

A problem we caused together.

But how could I come to him with _this_ problem?

And how did my life suddenly go from SciFi to Soap?

I groaned. "I can't ask him to help me," I gasped, my face twisting with horror. "Not with this."

"Is he not bound by _honor_ to help you with this?" challenged Takeo, looking at me with solemn eyes.

I thought about that, meeting his gaze.

Maybe. But would he even feel that kind of duty?

Takeo could see the question in my eyes, and he nodded. "The honor of fatherhood is deep and abiding. If he does not feel it, I will run him through with my katana. Mark my words."

"How do I even …" My chest tightened and I moaned, pressing my face into my hands again. "I can't do this."

"You can," said Takeo, fierce and quiet. "You are a strong woman." He paused. "Naive, flawed, and torn by your youth," he conceded. "But also strong." I looked up to see his eyes flashing with determination. "You will face him. You can face him. And you must face him, for the honor of you both."

And as I stared at him, filled with dread, I knew he was right.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** ...

* * *

...

...

WOOOOO BOY.

I don't know about you guys ... but I need a breather...

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: Nozhing. Because he has locked himself up in his office und refuses to shpeak to anyone.  
**


	45. Forgotten

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

**WAHHHHHHH I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH.  
**

You guys have to realize ... when I write, the characters do things on their own. I just sit here and explain it for you guys to read.

I honestly don't plan 80% of what happens in my stories. It just ... happens.

For instance: I'll literally be writing a chapter, and something will happen (like the big BLAM last chapter) ... and I'll go:

"HOSHIT WHAT DA FUQ JUST HAPPENED OH GOD JEEBUS HELP ME LAWD."

And then I have to write a disclaimer for you guys so that you won't have to go through my pain. XD

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. And speaking of disclaimers ...

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains references to sexual things.**

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Guest:** HERE! HAVE AN UPDATE! C':

**NoName:** Read the above! C:

**Headstrong91:** _Vielen Dank!_ Your words are so kind! I feel like I'm really writing a good story here! :'D I'm glad I could make something you love to read! C:

**Hakanii-chan:** YOUR REVIEWS! They are so sweet! :3 I'm so happy that you're enjoying my portrayal of the doctor (and his memories)! I love reading your reviews SO MUCH! c': Thank you my dear! And as far as the doctor having your soul … Hmmm … he probably wouldn't be very gentle at all! :x

**Nax:** Here, have another! XD … I really do enjoy writing drunken characters … and the idea of Takeo drunk is making me giggle uncontrollably. X3 … I personally imagine Takeo as a very wise individual, even if he is deeply troubled; and because of his heritage, he has a strong sense of responsibility and duty, which helps him when it comes to advice! Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the tale! c':

**packed-a-punch:** Dude, it's totally okay! I love them all! X'D

**AnonymouseXI:** Yeah … that's why I put the little description disclaimer up … … I didn't want to take people TOO off-guard …! Nothing's verified yet, but it's definitely food for thought (and anxiety)! And as far as Tank finding out; I don't wanna be in the room when that happens. Richtofen has no idea, don't worry. I mean, aside from the fact that he *obviously* knows he had sex with her … ; He's pissed at her for canoodling with Dempsey in Vegas. And YES SAMANTHA IS HORRIBLE. … but I love her. Still. XD

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** … I shudder to think about what kind of father he would be … X'3

**xxz0eyxx:** INORITE? … this story's turning into a public service announcement … ; … Never have unsafe sex! :x … And I'm LOVING how everyone's all about Takeo now … X3 … He's a fantastic man indeed. I adore him. Gotta find a way to write WAY more of him … *snuggles for Masaki* … And don't worry; he's not some disgusting old pervy anime guy or something! He DEFINITELY wasn't watching! He just read her body language, etc., and asked for her to tell him what was on her mind … and she said "It's been six weeks," and he extrapolated that she was talking about … um … Aunt Flo. XD UND HERE! HAVE SOME DOCTOR!

**snakeyeslover2:** I KNOW BLAH FOR RULLS. But … that's what happens (sometimes) when you tap it and forget to wrap it … ; … and the doctor's herping a major derp right now … as you'll see in this chapter … D':

**Snowstormcat:** AND THIS WAS THE REVIEW THAT SUMMED UP ALL OF MY FEELINGS. SO EPIC. …! …

**M3D1C101:** I'M SORRRRRYYYY UGHHH I HOPE YOU KEEP READING …. D: … And yes you did my dearest! THANKIES SO MUCH!

**Bu11etB1iss115:** Ahhhh really? I'm sorry! I don't want to make you cry! … I mean, it's flattering to know that it elicited such a strong emotion, though! And indeed … if she turns out to be pregnant … our dear doctor is DEFINITELY the father. … A terrifying thought indeed. X'3

* * *

**I lurve you guys. I really and truly do. Reading your reviews makes any and EVERY day so much better. You make me so happy! c':  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The doctor tries to forget Kathleen, and Kathleen realizes that he's the last thing she wants to forget.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE

* * *

**Forgotten  
**vergessen

* * *

He leaned over his desk, scowling so hard his face hurt.

_No more. _

Deliberately, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

None of this mattered. None of it _should_ matter. But as much as he tried to banish the thought from his mind, he kept picturing Dempsey and Kathleen, locked in an embrace. His face crumpled and he hissed, pressing fingers to his temple. The image remained. Now they were touching, twining lips. A hot rush of blood flushed up his neck, and he trembled with rage.

_Vile girl._

How _dare_ she accept Dempsey's advances? In _any_ way?

Kathleen was _his._ Yes, Dempsey may have discovered her back in the cinema, laid some imagined claim to her. But she had been _Edward's _pest. Edward's patient.

Edward's _project._

And the thought of her _engaging_ with that vile ape, after everything he'd given her…

He'd been a fool. He combed violent hands through his hair, sucked a breath through his teeth. This was why he fought it, why he resisted the desire to begin with. And now he knew he'd wanted her from the start. From the first defiant spark in her eyes, she'd stirred him in a way he hadn't been for years.

Even now, the thought of her insolent smirk made him shudder, made his blood run hot toward his hips.

How could she have reached him like this? How could she have driven him toward this change, altering his future so irrevocably? Surely not because he yearned for her body. Nothing that simple. And it wasn't simple lust that he felt. He'd known that the moment he'd taken her, the moment he'd slipped inside and seen the rapture on her face.

He shuddered, and grit his teeth.

He wanted nothing more to do with her, nothing more to do with any of these emotions. It was time to banish them permanently. This had gone on long enough.

Richtofen closed his eyes.

He could conquer this. His intellect was unstoppable.

_Remove the investment._

He exhaled.

_Remove the desire._

Her face flashed behind his eyelids, and he winced away from it, scowling deeper.

_No_. Don't think of her.

Don't picture her eyes, her hair.

_Her soft, rosy lips…_

He shook his head, disgusted with himself. What repulsive, flawed beauty. Why did he need it?

Think of Clara instead, he thought. Clara was perfect.

His face relaxed as he imagined her. It was like thinking of a goddess.

Glossy black curls, beautiful black eyes, porcelain cheeks. It was the memory of a doll, of a person too faultless to be real. But she had been. She'd lived, and he'd loved her. He took a shaky breath. He could still taste the sweetness of her mouth, feel the silk of her skin under his fingers. He remembered how her hair smelled, like sweet grass and roses. And as he pictured her, his heart swelled with the memories. Such warm, happy memories.

And suddenly, they twisted.

Her beautiful face, bloodied and beaten.

She was on the floor. Broken. The light was fading from her eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He gasped, stiffening, jerking back in his chair.

That was when the knock sounded at the door, echoing quietly through the room.

"I know you're in there," said Kathleen, her voice muffled. It sounded strange. "Please. Answer the door."

He took a sharp breath.

_You have no duty to answer her._

"I really need to talk to you," she said, with a hint of desperation.

His heart stuttered.

"_Gottverdammt,"_ he hissed to himself, running shaky fingers through his hair.

What was it about _this girl?_

Why couldn't he just _forget her?_

He stood from his desk, walking stiffly toward the door.

* * *

.

* * *

The look in his eyes could have frozen fire.

"Vhat do you vant?" he asked, his voice utterly emotionless. He glared down his nose at me, narrowing his eyes.

I hadn't been on the receiving end of that look for a long while, and this really wasn't the time to face it again.

I shuddered and took a breath.

"Can I come in?" I asked, sounding small.

He stood there a moment longer, blocking the door with his imposing frame. Then, reluctantly, he stepped aside, letting me through.

His office was dimly lit. The light itself flickered, making me squint. I pulled a stool next to his desk and sat, expecting him to take a seat at his chair. But he stayed by the door, crossed his arms, and gave me a dirty look. "Make zhis interview quick," he demanded, scowling. "I have ozher, more important zhings to do."

I tugged nervous fingers through my hair, pulling out my braid. But I fixed him with an angry stare, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"Nothing happened," I snapped. "You know that, right?"

He stiffened and his face darkened. "Nozhing?" he challenged, his eyes flashing.

"I didn't have _sex_ with him," I said, my voice clipped.

"_Indeed,_" he spat. "How _noble_ of you."

My heart was starting to race. I grabbed my knees, my knuckles turning white, and glared at him. "Yeah, actually, it was," I hissed. "Because I kind of wanted to."

His nostrils flared and he took a sharp breath. "Oh," he cried, his voice high-pitched and sarcastic. "Vell perhaps you _should _have." His eyes were cruel. "Zhen you could have moved on to Nikolai," he taunted. "Or perhaps Takeo." He grinned viciously. "Vhich is your next target?"

I blinked the tears from my eyes and got stiffly to my feet, stalking over to him. "Stop," I spat. I set my jaw, leaning up in his face. "Stop being nasty."

His grin widened, and he looked at me with horrible green eyes. "Oh, but I _am_ nashty," he murmured, his tone threatening. "Don't you know zhat by now?"

I grit my teeth. "You asshole," I snapped.

His eyebrows lifted and he sneered. "Ah," he sighed, derisive. "So _ladylike. _As alvays."

I quivered with rage as I stared up at him, breathing hard. "I can't _believe _I let myself care about you," I hissed. My voice was strangled. "I can't believe I let _any of this_ happen."

"Vell zhen," he spat, his lip curling, "Vhy don't you run off to Dempshey? Zhat vill make it _all_ go avay." He looked away from my face. I noticed his hands, fisted and trembling at his sides. He was probably resisting the urge to strangle me. I grinned spitefully, lifting my gaze back up to his face.

"Do it," I said, my voice dark.

His eyes flicked back to mine. "Vhat?" he snapped, genuinely surprised.

"Hurt me." I glared up at him with all the hatred I could muster. "Kill me, Edward," I whispered.

He ground his teeth together. "_Stille," _he hissed. His hands shook.

I felt my smile turn wicked. "You want to, don't you?" I said, teasing.

"_Kazhleen_," he snarled, his voice pure loathing. His eyes gleamed with bloodlust. I could see the deep, obliterating desire to kill. It flashed across his face. "_Don't taunt me."_

"But it would solve _everything_," I sighed, bitterly wistful. I wasn't one to crave death; and even now, as I willingly provoked a murderer, I didn't _actually_ want to die.

But everything was already so fucked up.

Richtofen barked a laugh. "Und vhat exactly vould it solve?" he asked, baring his teeth.

Why not tell him? "You obviously hate me now," I said, vicious. He didn't disagree, so I continued. "Alright," I muttered, my voice cracking. "So it's true. And I can't live with that." I laughed scornfully. God forbid I tell him the rest. "Definitely not _now."_

"Und so you vant to die," he said, his voice blank.

"Not really," I admitted. "But it sure would be an easy out."

I looked down at my feet, suddenly exhausted. I might be a loaded pistol, but I wasn't cut out for long arguments.

We were both silent for a moment.

I could feel the tension hanging awkwardly in the air where we'd left it.

"I cannot kill you," he said suddenly, his voice violent. "But you must leave."

I looked up at him.

He was staring at the wall, avoiding my face, and he wasn't finished talking. "You must be permanently removed from my life," he hissed, and the words were a blow to my soul. Everything seemed foggy as he kept speaking, and I could barely hear him as he offered to set the teleporter. "Und you may take _Dempshey_ vith you if you vish," he finished, sounding bitter.

"Like hell I will," I said, my voice sharp. I glared at him and he met my gaze.

"You must," he spat. His eyes were stony and dull. "I_ never_ vant to see you again."

My heart spluttered. "Well, that's just _great,"_ I said scathingly, and the tears ran freely down my face.

I could see a spark of emotion flit through his expression, but he forced it back. _"Shtop," _he demanded, furious. "Shtop crying."

"Don't think I can," I mumbled, and as I wiped the tears off of my cheeks, more came in their place. I smiled bitterly. "I knew this wouldn't go well."

He was frowning. "Vhat?" he asked, confused again.

"Talking to you," I muttered. I shook my head, walking back to my stool. I sat down, facing away from him, and buried my face in my hands.

He was quiet. He made no motion to come over, made no sound.

So I kept talking.

"Getting out of your life is the _last_ thing I want," I said quietly, chuckling without humor.

"Vell, zhat is a _pity," _he snarled, contemptuous.

"I even thought Samantha was playing games with me," I continued, shaking my head, smiling at my own stupidity. "But she wasn't. You really _do_ hate me now."

I sighed, trying to fight it, but my body started to shake with the sobs I was holding back.

He hates me.

The one person I really, truly _want._

I'd spent my whole life telling everyone how strong I was, how I'd never need a man. And I believed it. None of my boyfriends _ever_ lasted. I had a couple who were serious, sure; but I'd always end up getting bored. And I always went for the same type: arrogant, sexy bad-boys, who turned out to be pea-brained or narcissistic. But it didn't matter, because I burned straight through them. My friend Jake even joked that I was a man-eater.

Now, I wanted the doctor, and like the men of my past, he was arrogant and bad. But in every other way, he was completely different. His bad was _real._ He was actually dangerous. And _brilliant._ Cunning, calculating, manipulative. He'd lived in a different time, with different expectations, and it showed in all of his actions. He was dark and compelling and _amazing. _

I'd never met anyone like him, and it was because people like him didn't _exist._ Not where I was from. Not _when _I was from.

I was in love with him. And he didn't love me back.

"Leave," hissed the man in question, his voice clipped. "Leave now."

I got up, smoothing down my dress, and walked back over toward the door. He was still standing next to it, rigid and stiff, every muscle in his body tense.

"You're really gonna make me leave," I said, my voice dull. It was a statement, not a question.

He pressed his lips together, avoiding my face.

I sighed. My eyes flickered, looking him over, and I shuddered. Then I closed the distance between us, sliding my arms around him. He ignored me, unyielding. I didn't care. I hugged myself close, and pressed my face against his neck. "I'm sorry," I murmured, breathing in his bitter, musk-sweet smell. God I loved it. "I really am." I kissed his jawbone, holding tight to his narrow waist.

"_Bitte,_" he said, his voice dark and quiet. "Go."

My heart thudded, and I pressed my cheek against his shoulder, lingering a moment longer. He stood there, unmoving.

I closed my eyes, and smiled a sad smile. "You're the only one," I murmured.

He couldn't resist. "Ze only vhat?" he asked, reluctant.

"The only man who's made me feel like this," I muttered. It was intoxicating to be near him. I didn't want to go.

He sighed. "You cannot make me change my mind," he warned, pulling away from me. I followed him, listening to his tense voice. "Zhere is nozhing you can say."

"Nothing?" I said softly, pressing my mouth against his neck.

He shuddered, but shook his head. _"Nein,"_ he gasped, breathless. "Nozhing."

I was quiet, kissing him again, tasting the salt of his skin.

"What if I said I loved you," I whispered, and my lips brushed against his ear.

And suddenly, time stood still.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it's just the usual angry outbursts and "nein's" and whatnot ...!

* * *

...

...

Can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter!

I'm updating and running; but you know that I love to hear your suggestions!

So please leave me comments, questions; tell me what you want to happen next, or what you hope might happen! c:

I'M SO EXCITED TO READ YOUR REVIEWS. :3

Love you my dearies!

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: " ... _Scheiße_."  
**


	46. His

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF SMUT DISTURBS YOU. YOU MAY FIND THIS HORRIFYING.**

* * *

**Note regarding the smut: **Everything's been discussed and all is well with my family.

As far as my sister: She is a wonderful, lovely, gorgeous human being, so please don't feel badly toward her.  
She was just worried about me, and didn't know how to handle the discovery of my smut writing. None of us expressed ourselves very well.

But now everything's been discussed and I hope I can just keep writing ... or at least leave this up!

* * *

**WARNING - PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BEFORE READING:**

**And PLEASE take it seriously. Don't read if you don't like it.**

* * *

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY DIRTY AND I FEEL NO SHAME FOR WRITING IT.  
**

BECAUSE HONESTLY. This is what happens in real adult life (and I feel like Edward/Kathleen's sexual dynamic is EXTREMELY important to their relationship. So. Yeah.).

Hope you guys enjoy some shameless, graphic dom/sub smut...! And please don't read if you are squeamish about penises ... D:

Also ... fair warning: I'm feeling the end of this story approaching again, so ...

BRING ON THE SUGGESTIONS! Unless you want to hear the end of the story! Which is gonna be** epic!**

Thanks as always for reading and reviewing - I LOVE to hear what you guys have to say! It honestly makes my day! c:

YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE FOREVERRRR!

* * *

**ONE MORE WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SEXUAL. DO NOT READ IF THIS DISTURBS YOU.  
**

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**1337:** AHHH NO DON'T GET FIRED ON MY ACCOUNT! *cannot bear the responsibility* HERE! TAKE THE UPDATE! QUICKLY!

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** Ooohhh gurrrrll he don't even know what to do with himself now … XD … ALL THE FEELS!

**NameUnimportant:** I'M SORRY! … People want me to keep writing this story and so I'm trying to find every way to drag it out! D: … … I LOVE YOU! *snuggles* … And don't worry … the pregnant bomb will be dropped … how he'll handle it, I'm not quite sure yet … XD … People do horrible things when they're jealous (like picking on poor defenseless burly drunk guys! :'c … ) AND I'M SORRY … I CLIFFHANGED A LITTLE ON THIS ONE TOO …. D'X

**Hakanii-chan:** He did! He loved Clara so much …. C': …. And indeed; in my headcanon, the doctor is an EXTREMELY dominant man … *cough* … and full of demands … I don't think you need to worry about seeing more bonding between them! XD

**snakeyeslover2:** THE DRAMA IS ALMOST OVER! DON'T WORRY! (for now…) And the doctor's about to be overwhelmed by a MILLION feels … so he's gonna get what's comin'! (and a little extra *wink wink*)

**Bu11etB1iss115:** IT'S SO TRUE! C': Saying "I love you" can just make a whole day better …! And while he's not quite sure how to handle those words, you'll see what kind of raging passion they inspire … hurr hurr hurr. XD … And if you need to cry, GURL, YOU CRY! *gives you my shoulder to cry on* I've totally been there when it comes to difficult relaitonships! ZE DOCTOR UND I UNDERSHTAND!

**xxz0eyxx:** HOMG NUUUUUUUUUUUUU D': …. ARE YOU OKAY? …. *awkward question in response to awkward statement, lololol* … You guys must be on the same cycle. XD ? … IN THE MEANTIME, HAVE THIS UPDATE TO NOM ON! … there is plenty of doctor in it … … and maybe a little more than enough …OHOHO … (Und now ze doctor is EXSHTREMELY uncomfortable und vants you to shtop looking at his trousers. Danke.)

**M3D1C101:** Indeed … and I believe it will be made immediately clear that raging is the last thing on his mind … XD

* * *

**BLAHHHHHHHHH GET IN MY POCKETS, ALL OF YOU! FOREVERRRRR. *snuggles and kisses and so many thank yous!*  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

If she loves the doctor, Kathleen must promise to be his... and his alone.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY SIX

* * *

**His  
**seine

* * *

I could feel him freeze against me.

His breath hitched. "You… aren't lying," he muttered.

I shook my head against his stiff neck. His heart beat faster. I could feel it thudding hard against me, undeniable proof that he was human. I pulled myself closer. "I love you," I murmured, and my whole body shook. Then I felt his arms lift around me, hesitant but warm.

He pushed back to look at my face, his eyes stormy.

"Kazhleen." His voice was raw. Cautious. "Do not say zhis lightly."

"I'm not," I muttered. I fixed him with a serious look. "I'd _never _say it lightly."

We stared at each other in silence.

I could hear him breathe, quick and shallow, and watched as the muscles of his jaw clenched.

"If you shtay," he continued, his voice clipped, "If you mean zhis, you must be _mine_." His eyes were ravenous, smoldering. I felt his arms tense against me, cinching tight around my body.

"I will," I said quickly.

"Mine alone," he growled, tugging me closer.

I nodded, surrendering to his iron grip. A suffocating rush of desire washed over me.

"_Promise me,"_ he purred, pressing warm lips beside my ear.

"I promise," I whispered. My voice was oddly breathy and faint.

He shuddered. "Vhat do you promise?" he asked, threatening, his hold painfully tight.

"To be yours," I gasped, desperate. I pressed up against him. _"Only yours."_

A gruff noise thrummed in his chest, and suddenly he was devouring my mouth, vicious and insistent. It took my breath away. He bit and licked and sucked, until my lips were stinging and swollen.

Hot blood rushed wild through my veins. I brushed our mouths together, and shuddered when I felt his tongue stroke wickedly against my swollen, sensitive bottom lip. I licked back, and he groaned. He plunged his tongue into my mouth. How could he taste so_good?_ His lips were bitter and musky and _delicious_; I couldn't get enough. I sucked on them, hard.

His warm hands were on the back of my thighs now, pressing greedily against the weave of my stockings. He lifted them up under my skirt and hooked his fingers in my waistband.

"Wait," I murmured, pulling away from his mouth. His eyes hardened and he frowned, but when I reached down to unbuckle his belt, his lips parted. I unfastened his trousers. And then I tugged them down, along with his briefs.

He watched in awe as I slowly knelt at his feet, looking up at him through my lashes. I stroked my hands up his slim, muscular thighs, careful when my fingers brushed over his injury. His skin was very warm.

"Kazhleen," he grunted, moistening his lips with a swipe of his tongue.

I shushed him, and focused my attention between his legs. "I want to show you how sorry I am," I said, my voice soft and husky. He made a rough noise in the back of his throat, and fixed me with his eyes. They were predatory. Fierce. And when I wrapped my fingers around the firm, velvet length of him, tugging on the silky skin, he hissed.

I stroked it.

It was long. Thick. Hard when I grabbed it.

His eyes rolled back.

"It can't feel that good yet," I teased. I kissed the base, and brushed my lips slowly up the shaft.

His hips jerked, and he watched as I swirled my tongue around the tip. _"Ja,_" he moaned, his eyes back on my face. They flashed down at me. "It does."

I wrapped my lips around him and sucked on the first few inches, relishing the sound of his thrilled gasp. Then one of his hands twined roughly in my hair, and he thrust into my mouth, pulling me forward. Now I realized just how big he was. Bigger than I'd experienced. I gagged when he hit the back of my throat.

He groaned with pleasure, but pulled away.

I frowned up at him.

"I vant to make you choke," he growled, and his fingers clenched in my hair.

My eyes rolled back. "Then do it," I whispered. I scooted close, and his erection bobbed as I swallowed it back into my mouth. He grunted, watching my face intently as he forced himself into my throat. My eyes watered and I gulped him down as deep as I could. Then I pulled away. His penis slipped from between my lips thickly, making a bold, wet sound. I gasped for breath.

Through my blurred vision I could see him bend over, and I felt his arms hook under mine. He helped me stand and I blinked, frowning at him again. "But I wanted to suck-"

"Take off your clozhing," he ordered.

"You don't want me to-"

He made a frustrated noise, and shoved his hands up under my skirt. His fingers hooked roughly around the waistband of my stockings, digging into my skin. Then he tugged my hose all the way down to the floor, lingering there to kiss the inside of my thigh. He bit me, hard. I gasped with pleasure.

"Take off ze dress," he snarled. He moved his face between my legs to give me a soft, lingering kiss. _"Now."_

It was impossible to resist that voice. It made me obey.

Made me _want_ to obey.

I lifted shaky hands to unhook the back of my dress, unzipping. Then I shrugged it off and it fell to the floor, leaving me in my bra and panties.

He made a throaty sound of approval, throwing off his jacket, and his straining erection twitched. "Take zhem off," he panted, leering at my undergarments. He unbuttoned his shirt. Slowly, I unclasped my bra, and he watched with starving eyes as I tossed it aside. Then, impatient, he lunged forward and slid his fingers under the band of my panties, yanking them down the length of my thighs. I didn't even have time to pull them off before he grabbed me, manhandling me to his desk.

I was breathless as he bent me over it, one hand on my back. Then the other slipped quickly between my legs. I gasped as he eased one of his long fingers inside me, stroking. "So _tight,"_ he murmured, slipping in another. I whimpered as he continued to stroke me with those slow, surgical fingers. "Mmm," he purred, low in his throat, making me tremble. "Und so _vet._" His voice dripped with pleasure. "Are you _vet for me, _Kazhleen?"

"Yes," I hissed, bucking back against his hand.

His breath caught, excited. "Und are you _ready?"_

"_Yes," _I mewled.

His fingers curled inside me. _"Beg for it,"_ he growled, his breath hot on my neck.

A dark thrill shivered down my spine. "Please, Edward," I begged, breathless.

"Vhat do you vant?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I want _you,"_ I gasped, desperate. _"Please."_

He pulled his hand away and I ached at the sudden emptiness. Then he twisted it in my hair. "_Beg,"_ he breathed, ragged.

"Edward," I groaned, willpower torn to shreds. _"Give it to me…"_

He curled over my body and I felt the firm length of him slip between my legs, tempting. _"Is zhis vhat you vant?" _he purred. It bobbed up against me, tilting and stroking.

_There._

"Yes," I panted, arching my back to meet the hot, swollen tip.

It slid just inside. I felt it pulse.

"_Gehörst du mir,"_ he growled. _"Meine."_ And he pushed in deep, filling me up.

I couldn't breathe.

It felt so good.

"Say you're _mine,"_ he hissed, pumping his hips.

"I'm yours," I gasped, rocking back against him, my muscles pulling him deeper.

"_Gut,"_ he grunted. He leaned over, biting my neck, pushing hard inside me.

"_Shit,"_ I cried, bucking back. "Oh god, _shit."_

He chuckled, thrusting harder._ "Ja?"_

"Oh, fuck," I mewled, shuddering with bliss. "_Fuck, _Edward."

"I am," he growled, ramming me against the desk.

He was so fucking _big._ Bigger than I remembered.

"You're _huge_," I said, breathless, feeling him pulse inside me. "It _hurts_." But the pleasure in my voice was obvious.

He grunted, moving hard and deep. "You are _tight_," he hissed.

My hips were starting to bruise from the pounding against the desk, and even _that _felt good.

I gasped. I was already there. I could feel my body start to clench. "Oh _god_ _Edward_," I groaned, and as the waves of pleasure crashed over my body, he kept going. He grabbed my hips in a painfully rough grip, fucking harder, his breath clipped.

"Say it again," he ordered, desperate.

I was drowning, every nerve on fire. "What?" I whimpered.

"_Ich liebe dich,"_ he hissed, biting the skin on my back. "Say it."

"I love you," I gasped. _"I love you._"

He groaned, clutching me tight, and I felt him shudder. _"Scheiße,"_ he panted, his voice cracking. His fingertips pressed into my flesh. Then he thrust deep inside, painfully deep, and took a hoarse breath, brushing his lips over my spine. His hips jerked. "Ah,_Scheiße,_" he moaned, pulling me back hard against him. His hips jerked again.

I trembled. He was breathing hard.

We stayed twined together for a moment, his body curled over mine.

Then he eased away.

I gasped, feeling achingly empty. And sore.

His bare feet padded across the room, and I straightened up, turning around to see him grabbing something off the medical table.

Gauze to clean up. Again.

And my heart sank, because I realized I hadn't told him the one thing I really needed to tell him.

He looked utterly peaceful as he walked back over. There was nothing burning behind his eyes, no hatred, no coiled anger waiting to strike. Getting laid did him a _world_ of good. I reached out, expecting him to just give me the gauze like last time. But he didn't. He gathered me into his arms and held me tight against him, peppering warm kisses down my neck.

"Um," I muttered, feeling something incriminating trickling down my thigh. "I think I'm gonna ruin the floor."

He snarled, biting my skin. "I don't care," he muttered. Then he licked and nibbled his way up to my lips, sucking them between his greedy teeth. His hands slid down to grab my butt, squeezing hard, and he flexed his hips against me. "Svear it," he demanded, pulling back to look at my face. His eyes were tight. "Svear to me zhat you are _mine,_ from zhis moment forth."

"I swear it," I said, staring up at him, my lips tingling.

"If you break zhis promise…" His voice caught in his throat, and he didn't even try to hide the flash of pain that burned through his eyes. Then he scowled. "Do _not_ break zhis promise."

I grabbed his face with both hands, pulling it down to mine. A storm of emotions swirled in his eyes, wild and untamed, and my heart thudded. I brushed my swollen lips against his. "I won't break it," I said, my voice soft. "I'll never break it."

He closed his eyes, relieved. _"Bitte,"_ he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. His eyes opened to stare at me, vividly green and intense. "I need you, Kazhleen," he said, his voice rough, and his arms pressed sweetly around my body. He held me close. "Do you not feel it?"

"I feel it," I murmured, and the aching soreness between my legs gave a delightful throb.

He pulled back again. "Zhen you are _mine,"_ he declared, his eyes scorching down at me. _"Auf immer."_

"Yes," I whispered. And I meant it with all my heart.

Now he grabbed _my_ face in both hands, and bent back down. _"Meine liebling,_" he purred, passionate. _"Meine schöne Liebling."_ He kissed my mouth. Then kissed it again, very tender. "You make me so _angry_," he whispered, running his thumb gently along my bottom lip. But when he looked into my eyes, his gaze was dark and adoring. "So angry," he sighed, looking at me through his lashes. "Und so _pleased._"

I shuddered, feeling my brows knit together as he trailed his hands down my body, reverently examining the curves of my breasts.

"I have to tell you something," I muttered.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** "g_ehörst du mir"_ = You belong to me; "_ich liebe dich" _= I love you; "_auf immer" _= forever; "_m__eine (schöne) Liebling"_ = my (beautiful) darling ...

* * *

...

...

"RAIN DOWN VITH ZE SEX ... _ohhhh ze sex_ ..."

HURR HURR HURR hot spicy lovin's.

I'm really mature ... X'3 ...

BUT IT'S OKAY THEY'RE IN LOVE.

And seriously ... sex is an important aspect of a romantic relationship! That's why so many marriages fail ... :x

GUESS THEY'RE GONNA HAVE A GOOD MARRIAGE ... ?

Lawls.

...

ANYWAY, please do review and leave me your thoughts!

As I said above: I'm feeling the end of this story rapidly approaching again, and I need ideas (unless you guys are ready for the epic conclusion!)

I LOVE YOU ALL, and I hope you're having a fantastic weekend! c:

*kisses and snuggles*

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "ZHIS IS VHY I REJECT EMOTION. IT CREATES CHAOS UND TURMOIL UND ... Und ... und vhat does Kazhleen need to tell me ...?"**


	47. Plans and Probabilities

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF SMUT DISTURBS YOU. YOU MAY FIND THIS HORRIFYING.**

* * *

**Note regarding the smut: **Everything's been discussed and all is well with my family.

As far as my sister: She is a wonderful, lovely, gorgeous human being, so please don't feel badly toward her.  
She was just worried about me, and didn't know how to handle the discovery of my smut writing. None of us expressed ourselves very well.

But now everything's been discussed and I hope I can just keep writing ... or at least leave this up!

* * *

**WARNING - PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS BEFORE READING:**

**And PLEASE take it seriously. Don't read if you don't like it.**

* * *

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

**BLAHHHHHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME I CAN'T STOP WRITING SMUT UGH. ... AND I'M NOT ASHAMED.  
**

The bug has bitten me ... and it's fluffy smut ... :3 ... but I swear this is the last of it!

I mean, aside from the oneshot-thing I'm about to upload. BUT THAT'S THE LAST ONE I PROMISE.

Anyway ... this whole chapter isn't smutty ... just the first part ... ... D:

And don't you worry about the whole "BLAH KATHLEEN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU Y U TELL EDWARD U LOVE HIM WHEN HE SAYS HE HATES YOU?"

She's no idiot. She's just a person with emotions and deep deep FEELS. (Which the doctor also feels. He just has trouble using his words...) :c

ANYWAY. Moving right along with the story.

Also I want to write a oneshot ...

Help me pick: (1) **Harry Potter**, (2) **Zelda: Twilight Princess**, (3) **Avatar: TLA or TLoK**, (4) **[**Greek**] Mythology, **or (5) **[**INSERT FANDOM HERE**].**

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO EXTREMELY SEXUAL. DO NOT READ IF THIS DISTURBS YOU.  
**

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**WickedIntentions: **YOU'RE BACK! ... *all the kisses* ... I was so worried about you! I feared a million things! Of course, I'm 99% sure that it was simply the realities of life that pulled you away from the internet ... but what with Sandy and all, and my overactive imagination, I was almost certainly afraid you were gone forever! And I was worried you were utterly displeased with my storytelling! Needless to say: I'm SO HAPPY TO HEAR FROM YOU! And glad to hear that you enjoyed the most recent chapter! I certainly hope that you're still enjoying the story itself, and that you're doing well, my darling! *smothering snuggles*

**Ahren24-115:** BLAHHHHHHHHH EXPLODING WITH LOVE AND HAPPINESS. I cannot BELIEVE this. I mean … literally it's my dream come true to inspire people to write. LITERALLY MY DREAM COME TRUE. :'3 … I want to be a professor of creative writing one day, so to hear you say that I'm the reason you started to write your own fanfics … that just makes me speechless with joy! *huggles* I hope you enjoy this update … even if it is rather smutty still … (I'm on a horrible smut kick … I'M NOT A SMUT WRITER … I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME BLAHHH) … But the future chapters will be far less smutty and far more zombie/excitement filled! … And … and … you love my Richtofen? C': … WEEPING TEARS OF HAPPINESS … …! Obviously I have a deep and abiding love of the doctor, so I'm so glad I can portray him well! … And I ADORE TANK TOO. I find him so hot … :x … whether he's an older brother figure or not, he's smokin'! … and he literally smokes, too. XD … And BLAH I'm glad you love Kathleen, too! *crying* … I mean … I just have no words! I tried to make her realistic and relatable for my female readers, because as a female Zombies fan, I wanted to have a girl we could all relate to. Badass, but sensitive; someone who understands her surroundings, sees that it's a dire circumstance and acknowledges the truth, but manages to (like you said) suck it up and kick some ass! (Like I hope any of us would do in the zombie apocalypse!) … I am SO HAPPY YOU REVIEWED! I can't wait to hear from you again my dearest!

**lebowski:** You're the first person to tell me! Of course … this is the first fic I've published with smut in it … … ; … so perhaps that's why no one's ever told me before! XD … It's taken years of reading good, bad, and mediocre fiction, as well as filtering through the things that I hate (like descriptive terms such as "moist entrances" … or penises "impaling" people … *shudder*) and the things that I think make for a good descriptive love scene (aka, showing and not telling, but not showing TOO much … I mean, we're all using our imaginations here!). I really enjoy a good sex scene in a good story, because if it's a romance story (and all of my stories end up having an aspect of romance), sex is really important for the dynamic of the relationship (as in real life!). Are they characters who want to make slow, sweet love? Or is there an aspect of dominance and submission? I think it's really impactful for the rest of the story! And I can't tell you how HAPPY it makes me when you say "it's not too graphic to the point that it makes you want to vomit" … because I've read smut like that, and that's the LAST thing I want to write! I'm glad you like the dynamic it adds to Richtofen/Kathleen's relationship! … and … I have to say … we must think alike … because I was literally writing a oneshot where Kitty and Tank banged in Vegas, just for shits and giggles … and now I guess I'll have to post it … XD. And I love that you described them as a bunch of drunk schoolgirls. X'3 … I love your "terrible ideas," too … because they aren't terrible at all, and they're inspiring me as we speak! /type! … And … I honestly don't know how I'm still going … X'D … I'm just … writing … and hoping that people still like what I'm writing … ! I blame unhealthy obsession with the Zombies storyline, and an equally unhealthy obsession with the characters. C': Hats off to you for a fantastic review, my dear. Hats off to you.

**Nameunimportant (Jason?):** I'm reading all of these reviews you've been giving and I'm like BLAH WHAT DO I CALL YOU! XD … I guess it's safe to assume you're a guy? Which is flattering, considering the fact that I wanted this fic to be relatable for both guys and gals! … and if you're not a guy … then obviously you know I'm flattered anyway! As far as Kitty going too easy on the doctor: She's super emotionally confused at that point in time. I mean, she realizes she loves the guy and then he's being all ridiculous! And she kind of spitefully wants to shove it in his face that she loves him. Of course, it all turns out in her favor … (the horny little minx)! But you also have to remember that Richtofen's a fragile crazy person inside. He gets really pissed and angry about things that normal people wouldn't get pissed about (in this case, Kitty ALMOST sleeping with Tank). He's not right in the head. And of COURSE she's waiting for him to say those three lovely words. But he's kind of an enigma, so I don't think she'd be totally perturbed even if he never says them. Unfortunately, love makes people do crazy things … like letting your crazy doctor lover off the hook way too easily … :c … but don't worry, she'll make up for it by tormenting him in other ways. XD

**Hakanii-chan:** Don't you worry about the sexy chapters … once you get up here and are finally reading my review responses, I think you'll be SUPER satisfied … :x …. As far as them confessing love … that takes a while indeed … XD … And I'm so glad you found this story, too! C: … Did you see the artwork on deviantart by frenzied-insanity? :D

**snakeyeslover2:** Samantha's reaction is the one I wanted to write first … *cough cough* … although she may not be reacting to the big issue … … but what is the big issue, exactly? … a possible pregnancy, or the "official" nature of Kathleen and the doctor? … Hmmm …. We shall see …. And hahaha I can't WAIT to write Takeo and Nikolai's reactions … XD … next chapter!

**Snowstormcat:** HAHAHAHA. You're just like me! XD … It's funny, because as a writer, I have to make sure the plot takes exciting twists and turns … and the anticipation stays spicy … so it's like "BLAH I JUST WANT TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN FOR MY SAKE AND THE READERS' … BUT THE BUILD-UP ISN'T THERE YET … UGHHH …" … But … I believe you will get your wish soon … ! And it was honestly hard to settle on a reaction … but I feel like it's a realistic one!

**xxz0eyxx:** YEAH GIRLS' NIGHT WOOT WOOT! I get that on Wednesday … and I'll be either really happy or really sad depending on the election results over here … ; … Either way, it's an excuse to drink beer and sing karaoke! (The song choices will be vastly different depending on the results, too … ; ). I hope everything sorts itself out for you! … And of course Kathleen must tell him! And so I say … READ ON MY DEAR!

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** HAHAHAH "... or most likely off" … ROLLING ON THE FLOOR.

**Bu11etB1iss115:** XD … I'll try to drag it out! But I do want to write the ending … mostly because it's super epic … and there's so much excitement! … And I have plenty more ideas after this! So I hope that you'll fall in love with another one of my stories if this one ends! C:

**flipnotes:** (That's what the doctor said … *wink wink* HEHEHE.) … And hoo boy, as long as you enjoyed it, I'm glad … XD … Of course, I honestly think that once Richtofen gets going, he's hard to stop … in more ways than one … ? … so steamy is the ticket when it comes to RichtofenRomance! And as far as their relationship in the future … … … I SUPPOSE WE SHALL SEEEEEE

**1337:** HURR HURR HURR. X'P

**M3D1C101:** XD … I'm mostly just ashamed at my perverted mind … ; … But! At least I'm not alone! X3 … I'm glad you like the romance as-is; it's definitely refreshing to have someone accept the fact that sex is a part of romance! C': And if you're ready for the epic conclusion … THEN BY ALL MEANS, I SHALL WRITE IT!

* * *

**LET'S ALL GET MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, OKAY? ... (Translation: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! *kisskisskiss*)  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

The cat's out of the bag, now!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN

* * *

**Plans and Probabilities  
**Pläne und Wahrscheinlichkeiten

* * *

He brushed his thumb across my bellybutton.

Then he looked back up at me with gentle eyes that made my heart tremble. _"Ja?_"

I took a breath. "I might…" The words caught in my throat, and I swallowed.

Now he sensed the tension, and his forehead crinkled. "Vhat?" he asked, frowning, his hands warm on my waist.

I closed my eyes. "You're the only person I've had sex with," I said, trying to get it out. "I mean, since my last boyfriend. And that was almost a year ago."

He was quiet. "Vhat do you vant to say?" he pressed.

"I might be pregnant," I blurted, the words rushing together.

For a moment, he just stared at me.

"Pregnant," he murmured, taking it in.

The sharp angles of his face were solemn. I could almost hear him think.

Then his eyes flickered between mine, suddenly medical. "How long has it been?" he asked.

My eyebrows bunched together. "Since we had sex?"

He gave me a blank look, stepping back. "Don't be _daft,_ Kazhleen," he muttered. "I am referring to your _menses."_

"_Oh." _Duh. "Um, six weeks, I think. Maybe five."

"Vhich?" he asked, frowning.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really sure how long I've been here."

"You arrived approximately three veeks ago," he said quickly.

I blinked. Then I cocked my eyebrow, crossing my arms over my bare breasts. "Well, glad _someone's_ been keeping track," I said, perturbed.

He raised his eyebrow, too. "My attention to you is dishturbing?" he asked, surprised.

"No," I admitted. It was only to be expected, considering. And a little flattering, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Vell," he muttered. "Given ze information zhat may or may not have _dishturbed_ you, can you tell me how long it's been?"

I thought back. I'd been here for three weeks. Three weeks since the day my Xbox broke.

That meant I should've started my period sometime before this week, but I hadn't.

"I'm a week late," I said. "I mean, as far as I can tell."

Calculations flashed across his intelligent face. "Vell, ve _vere_ intimate nearly a veek ago," he noted, pressing his fingers to his lips. "But zhat vould be a _very _quick conception," he muttered, sounding like a doctor. Then he chuckled. "Und it vould make us almost unnaturally fertile. Have you considered ze ozher factors?"

Other factors?

Nope. I'd just panicked and thought about our unprotected sex.

He sighed, reading the thoughts in my expression. "You_ have_ suffered extreme stress due to ze transfer from your reality," he explained. "Zhat alone is enough to dishturb ze menstrual cycle."

I exhaled. "So you don't think…?"

"It _is _possible," he conceded. "As a scientist, I never rule anyzhing out. But it is likely a result of environmental factors," he said.

What a relief.

Of course, here I was, standing naked in front of him after we'd just had sex again. And I felt like it was_ probably_ safe to bet that this wasn't the last time it would happen.

He could see those thoughts flash across my face, too, and he smiled wickedly, confirming my suspicions.

I gave him a deadpan look. "At this rate, it _won't_ be environmental factors," I muttered.

His arms snaked back around my waist, and he leaned over to lick my neck. "_Technically,_ I am a _part _of your environment," he teased, biting me gently.

I shivered, feeling my blood start to sing again. "Do you _want _to get me pregnant?" I asked, scowling.

He pulled back to look at me, and his eyes were actually thoughtful. "Vell, I must admit," he murmured, mischievous, "Ze thought of you carrying my child_ is_ strangely erotic."

"That's because it's fucking _biology,"_ I grumbled. He watched me in amusement, obviously waiting for an explanation. I sighed. "When you want to bang someone, it's because part of you wants to have babies with them," I mumbled, irritated. "But you already knew that."

"Indeed," he agreed, his eyes dark. "Und zhat means zhere is a part of _you _zhat craves _my_ genetics." He smirked. "How very _arousing._"

"Shut up," I muttered, blushing.

He was still smiling. "You are aroused, too," he murmured, brushing his thumbs over my nipples.

My face flushed deeper and I looked away. That's when I noticed he was hard again.

"You're insatiable," I said, frowning back up at his face.

His lips quirked. "Und you like it," he finished.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

He leaned close to kiss my neck one more time. Then he smoothed his hair back from his long face, glancing over to the wall that was secretly a door. "Come," he purred, lacing his fingers with mine and tugging me toward it. He opened the conference room.

At first, I was shocked. The little center arrangement was gone. He'd moved the couches and armchair off to the side, where they were lined against the wall. The coffee table was tucked in a corner. In its place was a neat queen-sized pallet, made of stolen hospital mattresses and blankets.

I frowned. "Why did you…?"

"You vere so upset zhat I slept on ze couches," he explained, leading me to the bed. Then, without hesitation, he pulled me down to the mattress, pressed me under his body, and looked at me with hooded green eyes. "I vant to make love to you, Kazhleen," he said suddenly, brushing his lips across the tip of my nose. "I vant to make you_ crave_ me."

I shifted underneath him, hooking one of my legs around his narrow waist. "I already do," I murmured, pulling him closer, stroking my ankle down his thigh.

He shuddered, making a soft noise of pleasure. Then he kissed my forehead. "Vhy do you?" he asked, his eyes shadowy.

"You're sexy," I muttered, biting my lip. I shivered. _"Very_ sexy."

His eyes flashed, taking note. _"Ja?"_

I nodded, tugging him down with my leg, and he groaned.

"Why do you want _me?"_ I asked.

One of his hands snaked down to hook my other leg around his waist, and he leaned back to position himself. "Everyzhing you do makes me vant you," he growled. And then he pushed inside me again. I gasped in pain, sore from the rough sex earlier, and felt an answering throb from his erection. He closed his eyes. "Like zhat," he groaned. "Your _pain."_

"That's your fault," I said wickedly, looping my arms tight around his neck.

"I know," he said, sounding smug, and he thrust hard.

I cried out. "_Fuck_," I hissed, my eyes flashing up at him.

Bliss flooded his face, but now he moved slowly, gently. He leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. "Tell me how I feel inside you," he murmured, looking deep into my eyes.

His gaze was so green. So _loving. _And he felt _overwhelming._ The pain and the pleasure had my nerves on fire again, and I clutched to him, desperate. "You feel _wonderful,"_ I mewled, twisting my hips up to meet him. I hugged him closer, deeper, pressing my mouth against his neck. _"Amazing."_

He closed his eyes, delighted, and I felt him flex inside me. I quivered. He looked down at me again. "Does my body please you, Kazhleen?" he asked quietly, kissing my cheek. His eyes never left mine.

I ran my hands up into his hair, whimpering. "God yes," I said quickly, squeezing my legs tight around him. "Does mine?"

"In every vay," he growled, pushing deep inside me.

I gasped, consumed with a fresh wave of desire. "How can you make me _feel_ like this?" I moaned. "Like I can't get enough of you?"

He grunted. "You make me feel ze same vay," he murmured darkly, kissing my neck. "As though I vill _never_ be satisfied." He moved slowly, deliberately, agonizingly sweet inside me, and his tongue tickled hot against my skin. "I need you for myself," he sighed.

"You have me," I panted. My fingers clenched around his shoulders, and I writhed up against him, trying to make him move faster.

I felt his lips curl back in a grin against my throat. "You _need_ me," he groaned, nipping my skin.

"I do," I admitted, pressing my neck closer to his lips.

"_Liebe,_" he sighed, moving tenderly within me. _"Meine liebe."_

My heart stuttered. "Edward," I whispered, hugging him tight. "I love you."

"_Ich liebe dich auch,"_ he hissed, licking my neck.

* * *

.

* * *

Samantha wanted to find Kitty.

Uncle Edward's office seemed like the right place to look, but when she reached the door, she was afraid to open it.

Instead, she pressed her ear against the metal, listening for anything inside. All she could hear were muffled moans and sounds of agony. It made her angry, and she balled her hands into tiny fists. How _dare_ he hurt Kitty? Samantha wanted him to hate her, of course; but she didn't want Kitty to get _hurt._ She shook with rage, an inky black lock of hair falling across her face.

Kitty was _hers._

Samantha wanted to keep Kitty, safe and sound, her own big girl to play with.

She pressed her ear tighter against the door.

"_I love you too,_" hissed Uncle Edward's voice, dark and German.

The little girl jerked away from the metal like it had burned her, backing down the hall in horror.

What?

No.

He _couldn't._

She turned on her heel and ran, breathing hard.

_Pretend she hadn't heard it._

_Pretend it wasn't real._

Uncle Edward didn't _love _people. He was a bad, bad man. He was a filthy murderer. He killed papa with his _science_, would've killed Samantha if he could_._ And he killed so many others. His heart was cruel and black, too bitter to feel anything other than hate. He couldn't _love_ her. It was _impossible._ Just _impossible._

She crashed into Tank.

"Potty mouth," she gasped, blinking up at him.

He frowned. "Hey, kid," he said, cautious. "What are you doin'?"

She was panicked. "He _can't_," she whined, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Tank's frown turned to a scowl. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Uncle _Edward_," she groaned. "He _can't_ love Kitty."

"Woah," grumbled Tank. "He _loves_ her now?"

"I just heard him say it," she whimpered.

Tank glared down the hall, toward Richtofen's office. "He's lying," he growled. "That bastard doesn't have _feelings."_

Samantha shook her head, making a pouty noise. "I _know_," she moaned. Then she pushed past him, gasping. "I wanna be alone," she sobbed, running away.

_Love?_

Tank scoffed, watching the creepy little girl vanish down the hallway.

The doc in _love?_

No.

The only thing that freak loved was his precious _minions_.

And blood and gore. That's what got him going.

He probably imagined cutting Kitty's throat every time he looked at her, and had all that murder shit of his confused with attraction. Richtofen was seriously fucked. Everything was sick and twisted in his screwy, sadistic head, and Tank would be damned if he let Kitty get swept up in the doc's insanity. His blue eyes gleamed, and a startling thought flashed through his mind.

"I'll show him what he _really _loves," Tank muttered, stalking down the hall.

He was already forming a plan.

It wasn't half bad.

And maybe, once he was finished, all of this shit would finally be over.

* * *

.

* * *

Doctor Richtofen shrugged on his shirt, buttoning it up over his lean, narrow stomach.

"Ve have no vay of knowing how videshpread ze outbreak may be," he noted, brushing back his hair. It was still dark and heavy with sweat. "Und if ve shtay here, ve vill _never_ know."

Kitty thought about that for a moment, hooking her bra. "But Edward," she muttered, glancing up at him, "That doesn't make any sense. I mean, won't we be _stuck_ if we move camp to Nevada?" Her eyebrows knitted together as she tugged up her stockings, fitting the waistband tight over her bellybutton. Then she leaned over to fetch her dress, which was by the doctor's feet.

Before she could reach it, he did.

"Ve vould all vear _trackers,"_ he grumbled, exasperated. But he looked at her with warm green eyes as he handed over her dress. While she shook it out, he shamelessly admired her body. "You look _lovely_ in lingerie," he murmured, his gaze shadowy and dark.

"Stop that," she snapped, pulling the dress down over her head. She wiggled into it. "I just got these clothes back on, and I sure as hell plan to keep it that way."

He made a disgruntled noise and stalked over to find his belt, which had somehow ended up in the corner. "It vould suit _my _interests if ve moved _temporarily_," he continued, sharp, tucking in the tails of his shirt. "Zhen I vill be able to assess ze state of ze device." There was a clanking sound as he unfurled the belt and looped it around his waist, fastening it tight.

Kitty pulled her hair out of the neck of the dress, arranging it over her shoulders in a dark, glossy sheet. "I don't care about the _state _of the thing," she said bluntly. "I just want to get rid of it."

"Do you propose anozher attempt on ze area fifty-one?" he asked, skeptical.

"Sure," she said, fixing him with determined eyes. "I wanted to do that anyway."

They stared at each other. "Zhere is a significant chance of failure," he grumbled, turning his back to her as he found his jacket.

"I don't care," she muttered, zipping up her dress. "I want to go back."

Richtofen sighed. "I suppose ve _do _have an accurate grasp of ze surroundings now," he admitted, reluctant. "Und I _could_ attempt to calculate precise coordinates for ze teleporter." He narrowed his eyes at her, scowling. "You vill resist any attempt to move ze base to Nevada, _ja?"_

As she buckled her boots, she looked up at him and cocked a defiant eyebrow.

He bared his teeth. "You are _very _lucky I vant you," he hissed. "Und _very infuriating_."

"I'll let you make those calculations," she said, crossing over to him. "And you're pretty annoying yourself," she added, looping her arms around his waist.

He scoffed, pulling away. "_I _am ze one who does ze manipulating," he growled, furious. "Not you."

"Not anymore," she chuckled, hugging against him. Her lips brushed his neck.

"_Nein_," he grunted, resisting. "Avay vith you."

"Whatever you say," she teased, starting slowly toward the door.

He snarled.

She grinned as he grabbed her and pulled her back. His hands snaked down to hold her hips with bruising force, clenching tight. "You vill _regret _shtanding in my vay," he said, his voice a warning. He glared down at her, unrepentant.

"Will I?" she challenged. Her black eyes were impish.

He inhaled sharply, his eyes hooding. "_Kazhleen_," he groaned. "I _hate_ you."

"No you don't," she said softly, brushing her lips against his.

A low noise rumbled in his chest and he kissed her, rough and greedy. "I vish I did," he murmured, but his eyes were gentle.

He looked at her for a long moment, then sighed. "Now go," he grumbled. "I have work to do."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** "_Liebe ... Meine liebe ... " _= Love, my love ... "I_ch liebe dich auch" _= I love you too ... ! (THANK GOD! HE FINALLY SAID IT!)

* * *

...

...

As the author, I had this planned for weeks, and I'm STILL squealing ... so I have no idea what you guys are doing ... ...!

...

Can't wait to hear what you guys think!

It's late over here and it's election day tomorrow ... so ... I gotta go hit the hay!

But in the meantime, please do review and tell me if you have any thoughts and suggestions ... because as always ... I WILL NOM THEM ALL!

I love your words. :'3 ... They please me so much ... !

HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU ALL MY DARLINGS! *massive snuggles*

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: _"Ja, ja, _... I am in love ... BUT I VILL SHTILL RESORT TO SHTABBING YOU IF YOU PROVOKE ME, SCHWEIN!"**


	48. A New Fate

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

**Okay. The smut bug is gone. At least, in this story. ... For now.**

This is a short update, just to get me back into the swing of the story.

I've been really busy with some rather sad business here at home, so I do apologize for not being around lately. :'c

As you very well know: I love you guys so much! In fact ... I ADORE YOU. c': And I'm so glad you're still reading. *huggles*

Prepare yourselves for the next few chapters... because they're gonna be action-packed and intense!

Hope you enjoy this little snippet of calm before the storm (not to be confused with my other fic! Hehehe).

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**WickedIntentions:** c': I love you so much my darling. Don't ever let me drive you away! :3 And I don't think I'd be able to function without your glorious reviews, anyway! So please ... don't leave me! X3 ... As far as the smut bug ... it's bitten me ... and I'm resisting its lure ... But you're absolutely right! Writing sex is so different ... and through it, you can lend so much meaning to a story! Tank's certainly got something up his sleeve; I certainly think you will be surprised! And I'm glad you like their dynamic. It's becoming ever more complicated ... and the story's still getting longer, even in my head. So much more to tell, and so many things keeping me too busy in real life! Ugh! And ... NEVER APOLOGIZE! I've been super busy lately (and late with my update, as is obvious) ...! So *I* am the one that should apologize!

**Hakanii-chan:** I'm glad you like the love triangle! XD ... And as far as them finally getting together ... hehehe ... I'm so glad you liked it! c': It was a joy to write, because obviously I was waiting for it to happen, too! X3 ... and I'm so glad you liked the moon chapters! I think those were my favorites to write; so exciting, with so many interesting things to explore! And that MPD is a tricky little monster!

**Jason:** I love confusing people too ... hurr hurr hurr ... I'm such a troll. X'3 ... And indeed, your name is safe with me! XD ... I certainly do hope that the doctor's shit-flipping is believable ... After all, he does have a few issues ... hahaha. And Kathleen's using her newfound powers quite effectively, yes? X3 ... So glad you're enjoying the story, my dear! Your kindness makes me want to cry tears of joy! c': (And I'm sorry! I just ... I just write ... the way I write! FORGIVE ME!)

**Bu11etB1iss115:** Make love, not war, right? ... hurr hurr hurr. But yes. He's a confused little nugget. :'c ... He needs someone to help him sort through his issues; and what better than a new love-interest? Maybe that will help soothe some of the pain of his past with Clara ... :'c ... and yes ... Sam is quite possessive of Kitty ... X'D ... She's a strange one, too! Continuing to follow your story my dear! c:

**AnonymouseXI:** BAHAHAHAHAHA oh god dying of laughter ... X'3 ... OHOHO INDEED. And I don't blame you for wanting to throttle her ... ... I thought about making her walk in, but then ... I wasn't quite sure how to handle that ... And besides, I wanted to make her "overhear" more than "witness" ... (but she does deserve it). Thanks as always my darling! xoxox

**xxz0eyxx:** HE DID! c': I'm glad you enjoyed! And YESSSS. Gurrrrlll you enjoy your un-pregnancy. XD ... And ... hurr hurr I love Draco x OC ... ... c: ... Any suggestions as to how you'd like the OC to be? Love you my dearest! :3

**snakeyeslover2:** HE DID. HE DID! XD ... *joins you in fangirl moment* ... I can do that about my own story, right? ... ... D: ... Hahaha. And no ... Samantha and Tank are companions in anger and irritation. Neither of them can believe it. I think Tank wants to prove that the doctor is "lying" or summat. And I think Samantha is just mindboggled that he'd even say it. And oho, I believe Tank is gong to try something ... ... and we'll see what the outcome is ...! *frolicks around while you fangirl again*

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! HE HAS FEELINGS! Also ... I LOVE THIS COMMENT. "Let's celebrate with fireworks and smut!" ... X'D ... GIGGLING SO HARD ... and "does tango with Nazi zombie" ... OH GOD SO HILARIOUS ... POOPING MY PANTS ... X'3

**flipnotes:** JOYYYY! ... Hahaha ... And X'3 ... This is SUCH A GREAT COMMENT! I love you chica! And I believe I shall be writing a Zelda oneshot, and a Harry Potter oneshot! What would you like to happen in the Zelda oneshot?

* * *

**I still want to marry all of you. Oh my goodness. Your reviews ... c': ... I just ... sit here reading them and smiling like an idiot ... :'3  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Musings about what's happened, and what's about to happen.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT

* * *

**A New Fate  
**ein neues Schicksal**  
**

* * *

I closed the door behind me, walking out into the hall.

Somehow, I wanted to laugh. It bubbled up inside me, impossible to resist. But oddly, as I chuckled to myself, I sounded bitter. My quiet laughter echoed off the walls of Siegfried, strange and resigned. Why? Didn't I have what I wanted? Confirmation of Edward's feelings; the knowledge that he didn't hate me at all?

I laughed again, and it was even worse than before.

Now it sounded cold, distant; like a laugh from another person.

What was the price of his love? The fact that I belonged to him now? Again, I'd placed my fate in his hands; just like when I let him save me from the zombieism. Only now, I'd made him a promise. There was no way to escape, no way to bargain for my freedom.

But I didn't want to escape, right?

I loved him.

This was the man that, for better or worse, had captured my attention.

He'd intrigued me in a way I couldn't resist, and I'd picked him, picked his future.

_His future?_

If there even _was_ a future.

"Kitty," bellowed Nikolai. He was standing in the hall outside the storage room, big in my vision as I turned the corner. "You look worried. What is wrong?"

"She wonders whether the sakura keeps its bloom," murmured Takeo, emerging from behind the Russian. "I believe you spoke with the doctor?"

I nodded. "I did. Thank you, Takeo," I said, fixing him with a sincere, meaningful gaze.

He bowed slightly. "You have chosen a mystery, my girl," he muttered wisely, his dark eyes flashing. "The outcome is unclear."

"What?" grumbled Nikolai, his forehead crumpling. He glanced between me and Takeo, and frowned. "I am confused. Stop speaking in riddles."

"He told me he loved me," I mumbled to no one in particular, staring down at my feet.

"Richtofen?" Nikolai looked perplexed. "That does not seem right."

"Even the most cunning fox finds his mate," said Takeo quietly.

Nikolai groaned. "No riddles," he growled.

"I'm wondering if I made the right decision," I continued, shaking my head. I nudged the toe of my boot against the floor. "I mean, there's no going back now."

While Takeo was silently thoughtful, Nikolai made a dismissive noise. "If he becomes annoying, clean a knife with his chest," he suggested, shrugging. "Simple."

The thought of stabbing Edward was horrifying. I shuddered.

"Do not encourage dishonor," Takeo spat, glaring scornfully at the Russian. Nikolai scowled back. Then Takeo turned to me. "And remember, _Kitty-chan_; you alone have the power to change your fate. The doctor does not hold your free will in his hands. He can never have that much control."

"I know," I muttered, agreeing with him. "But still; I feel like it's impossible to go back on a promise to him. I feel like, in a way, I _have_ sealed my fate." I bit my lip. "Because even if I wanted to change my mind, even if I _wanted _to reject him, how would I do it?" My voice cracked. "How would he handle it?"

I knew the answer to that.

_Badly._

"He would clean _his_ knife with _your_ chest," provided Nikolai.

I frowned at him.

"I would clean my_ katana_ with his neck before he had the chance," added Takeo, glowering.

"Who's neck's getting cut?" asked Tank, appearing from another hallway. "We plotting for the next trip to area fifty-one?"

_Oh, right._

"We might as well," I said, looking over at him. "As soon as the doctor adjusts the coordinates, we're headed back."

Tank looked happy; happier than he had since Vegas. "Awesome," he said, smiling. "I'm pumped. Ready to kick some maggot ass. It's been _way too long."_

"Are you okay?" I asked, frowning a little bit. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

He gave me an incredulous look. "Can't a guy be happy?" he asked playfully, giving me a light punch on the shoulder. Even a light punch from Tank was jolting. I cringed, rubbing my arm. "Oh, shit," he muttered, coming over to my side and taking my shoulder in his big left hand. He massaged it gently. "You okay, Kitty?"

I chuckled, giving him a patient look. "You don't know your own strength," I teased.

"Yeah I do," he said, winking.

"So we _are_ going back for the moon thingy?" asked Nikolai. Then he burped.

"Of course," snapped Takeo, his lip curling. "That is our final purpose."

"I don't know about you guys," muttered Tank, still rubbing my arm, "But I'm gonna be so glad when that thing's gone."

I couldn't agree more. Then I smiled bitterly, realizing something. "Once it's gone, what are we gonna do?"

Tank looked down at me, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like, where are we gonna go?" I clarified. "Our separate ways?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking about that.

"Dunno," Tank said finally. "I mean, we're in the future now, right? Can't exactly go back _home._"

Nikolai grunted. "I will go wherever there is vodka," he muttered, completely serious.

Takeo was silent, and so was I.

_Where would I go? _

With the doctor? Start some kind of new life, with an unconventional boyfriend?

I snorted at the thought.

"Well, first things first, anyway," said Tank, shaking us out of our musings. "Gotta get that pyramid destroyed. Then we'll figure out the rest."

"Yeah," I agreed, blinking. "Get one thing done at a time."

Tank grinned at me. "Cross the bridges as we come to 'em."

Takeo was still standing quietly across from me. "I will need a new weapon," he murmured.

"I think we all will," I muttered. "And we should probably bring the wave guns from the moon."

Tank nodded. "I think the doc might've done some damage to it with that gun he had, too."

"Maybe," I mumbled. There was still a part of me, a big part, that was afraid we'd never be able to destroy the moon pyramid.

But we had to try.

"Hey," interrupted Nikolai. "Where is that creepy little girl?" He suddenly looked around, as though she might appear out of thin air. "I have not seen her today."

"Let's go find her," suggested Tank. "We can't let her get lost in this freaky place."

Takeo nodded, and so did I. "Alright," I said. "Where should we look first?"

"Where would a creepy _dovotshka_ want to hide?" asked Nikolai, looking over his shoulder and scowling.

"Guess we've just gotta start small," said Tank. "Check corners and look into rooms. Should we split up?"

I shrugged. "We could cover more ground that way..."

"Perhaps we stay as a group for now," muttered Takeo. "And go separate ways when the search becomes difficult."

That sounded sensible to me. I glanced up at Tank for approval, and he nodded.

"Alright," he growled. "Let's go find that little monster."

And with that, we all went off to hunt for Samantha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Russian:** _Dovotshka_ = girl.

* * *

...

...

I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE WAS A WEEK IN THE MAKING! ... And so short too ... D:

But I hope you enjoyed this little group interaction! c:

I really liked writing it. It was refreshing after all the one-on-one sexy times ... ;;

Thanks as always for reading, and I can't wait to hear your reviews!

Any suggestions as to what should happen next ... ?

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: _"LEAVE ME ALONE. _I am working on equations und calculations. If you dishturb me, I vill SHLICE YOU. ... und shteal your shpleens ... _ja_ ..."**


	49. Her Dirty Little Secret

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Eeee I love you guys so much! c': But before I go on ... there's good news and bad news.

Good news: I have my inspiration back. Bad news: That means this story is coming to a close (because I'm VERY close to finishing it).

But ... there's more good news! Because guess what?

**I'M GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL**. c':

I already have two new characters, a plot, and enough vodka to keep Nikolai happy for years! ... Okay, maybe weeks ...

But the point is: THIS STORY WILL NOT END WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! (as I thought it would).

Which also means I need to scrap the epilogue I wrote a few weeks ago because it no longer applies ... ... ;-.-

ANYWAYYYY.

Here, have an update!

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**AnonymouseXI:** Tank's a little sneaky sneak! And I suppose we'll find out about Samantha ... D: ... I'm glad you were excited about the update! *huggle* And NO I'D NEVER HEARD THEIR CHRISTMAS ALBUM BEFORE. *goes to listen* ... CHRISTMAS ALBUM?! *life is complete*

**Hakanii-chan:** Hahaha awesome! Yes ... he is a cruel, cruel, but somehow sexy man ... And YESSS YOU CAUGHT THE DEAN MARTIN PART X'3 ... so glad you enjoyed Vegas! c:

**Chris Ahrens:** Yay! c: I'm glad you've found it too! And of course, I am always up for suggestions! I would actually LOVE to do the whole Five meets Kino sort of situation, but I'll likely have that happen in an AU oneshot or something! My unofficial goal is to finish this story as soon as possible ... so I can get started on my next one ... or a sequel ... *cough hint* ... but your idea is lovely and definitely not utter crap! c:

**Ahren24-115:** Ze Doctor is disappointed. Oh vell. I suppose I vill be able to find shpleens elsevhere... zhough perhaps not from a villing donor ... *sigh* ... And ... BLAHH I AM SO FLATTERED. c': ... I can't believe you keep checking for updates and you love the story so much! *weeping with joy* ... *huggle* ...HERE HAVE THIS UPDATE *throws it at you and runs* ... And yesss keep those shifty eyes on Dempsey ... he's got some PLANS ... and my life is getting better, no worries! Just sorting through all the mess of being an adult! c: ... ... FANS ... ? ... BLAHHHH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AHHHH ... ... *scrunched up face of joy*

**WickedIntentions:** Yusssssss. "Samanzha, Samanzha ve talked about zhis ..." ... And don't you worry, my darling! Things seem to be coming together again! c: ... and blahhh yes your reviews are so FANTASTICALLY WONDERFUL AHHHH ... c': ... I still can't believe people like this story so much, especially since I basically started writing it on a whim ...! But it's grown into something I'm honestly really proud of, and I'm so glad I could share it with you. :3 ... And I'm really getting into the group interactions again; it's nice to write after so many one-on-one scenes ... kind of got that out of my system ... XD ... And yes ... now we will see what sorts of things Samantha's been up to ...! Here is another little update for your viewing pleasure! *kisses und shnuggles*

**xxz0eyxx:** Awwww I missed you too! *huggle* And don't worry! My life is gradually becoming wunderbar again ... which means my writing inspiration is flooding back to me! I have so many ideas for the end of this story (which is now on a crash-course)! And oooh I love your idea for the OC ... it's funny, because in the past, I always wrote shy girls (because I used to be EXTRAORDINARILY shy before I went through undergraduate), and now I write girls with attitude and confidence! XD ... I will give it some thought and maybe start a short little three chapter story or so! c: xoxoxo

* * *

**I wish there were words to describe the utter glee I feel every time I read your reviews. It's like ... the sweet warmth of hot cocoa on a cold rainy day. c':**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

... oh, Samantha ... you sneaky little sneak ... it was you all along ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY NINE

* * *

**Her Dirty Little Secret  
**ihr schmutziges kleines Geheimnis

* * *

Samantha sat in the corner of the medical supply room, hugging her knees.

As she rocked slowly back and forth, strands of sleek black hair fell across her round little face.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Uncle Edward ruined _everything._ He was supposed to _hate_ Kitty, not _fall in love _with her. That was the whole point. And he _had_ hated her.

At first.

When she zapped through the wormhole and landed in the cinema, Kitty was suspicious. A mysterious, tomboyish, foul-mouthed girl from America with a story that couldn't be explained. It was everything Uncle Edward despised, and Samantha planned it that way from the beginning.

How annoying it had been to search through reality to find the perfect person; someone female and defiant, with a heart of gold. The perfect foil for uppity Uncle Edward, with his neatly folded shirts, misogyny, and cruel, sadistic pleasures. Who better to butt heads? Of course the pyramid helped; _they_ wanted Samantha to do it, _they_ thought it would be fun. Why not toy with these insignificant beasts? Such inferior intellects, such paltry passions.

Oh, how Samantha missed their voices in her head.

They loved _excitement._ Anything strange and chaotic. And she loved it, too. She was a child, after all; her mind was a constant whirl of feelings and imagination. And before she killed Uncle Edward, why not torture him? Why not steal away all of his lackeys, and use a girl he hated to ruin all of his dreams?

How lovely it would be to watch him squirm as this girl threw his passions back in his face. Kitty, barely a woman, but burdened with the knowledge of the future. Someone Uncle Edward saw as inferior, demeaning him for his heartless malice. And the others, inspired by her insolence; inspired enough to rebel themselves, to be freed from the doctor's influence.

And then Uncle Edward would be alone in his mission to steal the pyramid, and Samantha could finish what she started so long ago.

She grit her teeth together, biting back a wail of frustration.

Tank was the one Kitty was _supposed _to want; the one who was American, like her. They had so much in common. Both potty mouths, both headstrong, both assertive and stubborn and demanding. If Uncle Edward hated _Tank_, and Uncle Edward hated _Kitty, _then surely they should love _each other. _Samantha thought it was foolproof.

Unfortunately, she couldn't account for the complexities of human nature.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she hissed in German, smacking the heel of her palm against her forehead. "So stupid, Sammy! Why did you think they would help you? Why did you think they'd tell the truth?" Her dark blue eyes suddenly widened and she glanced around the room, as though someone might have heard her. Then she froze for a moment, listening intently.

_Nothing._

No voices.

A twisted rush of pained relief flooded her body. She was glad to be rid of their scolding, but in so many ways, she still wished they'd come back. Just for a moment.

_He will pay for what he did to Papa,_ they whispered in her ears, back when she floated still and warm in the pyramid. _He will pay, and we will make sure of it. _

But now they were gone, and she'd never have them back.

"Samantha?" someone asked, far away down the hall. "Samantha, can you hear me?"

She curled into the corner, as if she tried hard enough, she might disappear. No one would look for her in this room. It was too dark, too confusing; there were tables and chairs and instruments everywhere. She was hidden. She could stay here and cry and wonder how all of her plans went wrong.

Kitty stepped through the door, illuminated by the hall lights, her face crumpled with worry. "Samantha?" she called again, squinting around the room. "Please answer me if you're in here," she muttered, clearly upset. "I don't want to leave you alone in this place when we go back to get the pyramid."

That was when Samantha's foot fell asleep.

It was so uncomfortable. Almost painful.

She had to move it.

Why did something like this happen every time she tried to hide?

She stretched out her leg, and of course Kitty noticed. "Samantha!" she cried, stumbling across the room and over to her corner. "Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down in front of her, frowning at her tear-stained cheeks. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

Samantha rolled her eyes, grimacing as she rubbed her foot. "I'm fine," she grumbled. "Just my foot fell asleep."

"If you stand up, it might help," suggested Kitty, reaching out to help Samantha to her feet. They stood. "I like to hop around a little whenever that happens to me," Kitty continued, shifting her weight subconsciously. "I think it gets the blood flowing again or something."

Samantha had just begun to hop from foot to foot when Tank came into the room. "Oh, damn, you found her," he said, sounding relieved. "I was starting to think she'd run off into the woods or somethin'."

"Ugh," Samantha groaned. "I couldn't do _that_. I'd die."

Tank gave her a deadpan look. "What a shame that'd be."

Kitty glared at him. "Shut up. Don't say stuff like that. She's just a kid."

"Sorry," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. "I've just spent way too much of my life trying to kill her. Or her zombies. Or whatever."

Samantha lifted her foot and wiggled it in the air, rolling her ankle. "I think it's better now," she announced, looking much more relaxed.

"Good," said Kitty. "Maybe you won't sit all scrunched up in a corner next time."

"Like you care," grumbled the little girl, rolling her eyes again. She stormed between Tank and Kitty, who followed her as she stalked off down the hall. "Stop following me," she hissed, glaring back at them over her shoulder.

"Like hell I'm letting you run away again," muttered Tank.

But he didn't need to worry.

As Samantha was glaring over her shoulder, she didn't notice Nikolai, blocking her path.

She thumped right into him.

Nikolai grunted, staring down at her. "Great. The little girl smashes her creepy face in my stomach." His lip wrinkled. "I think I will be sick."

Samantha looked green around the gills, too. "Ew," she groaned. "Russian."

"Do not criticize your elders," muttered Takeo, appearing out of nowhere.

Tank grinned at him, incredulous. "So you're defending ol' Nikolai now, Tak? Cute."

Takeo turned narrowed eyes in his direction. "A warrior shields his allies," he grumbled, glancing over at Nikolai with mild disgust. "No matter how dishonorable they may be."

Nikolai grabbed the crown of Samantha's head with one big hand, pushing her away. "Do not do that again," he bellowed, scowling at her.

"Don't worry," she snapped. "I _won't."_

"You think the doc's done with those calculations or whatever?" asked Tank, glancing over at Kitty. "I'm itchin' to go kick some alien butt."

"I have missed the hellpigs," sighed Nikolai in agreement, pulling out a vodka bottle. He took a deep swig.

"Well," muttered Kitty, "If we get rid of the pyramid, the hellpigs are gone for good. I hope."

Takeo was quiet. "I would be pleased with this outcome," he murmured.

Tank laughed. "Always so outspoken, aren't ya Tak?"

"I guess we can go check with Edward and see if he's finished," Kitty was saying, mostly to herself. "But he just started, so he's probably nowhere near done yet."

"_Edward,"_ scoffed Tank, a little too loudly. He hadn't meant for anyone to hear it, but Samantha did. She gave him a significant look, which he ignored. Sure, they both hated Richtofen; but there was something about that girl he didn't trust. Besides, he had enough on his mind to worry about. He couldn't go adding her to the mix.

"Shall we inquire after his progress?" suggested Takeo, taking a hesitant step in the direction of the doctor's office.

Kitty nodded. "Sure, why not." Then she grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time we've interrupted him."

"This is true," chuckled Nikolai. "And I have the deafness in one ear to prove it."

Tank smiled lopsidedly. "We'll let you put that ear to the door, then," he teased, winking.

"Before or after we ask?" said Nikolai, frowning.

"Both?" Tank shrugged, dodging Nikolai's fist.

"Alright, guys," laughed Kitty. "Let's get going. The sooner we get yelled at, the better."

Samantha frowned.

"I hate being yelled at," she grumbled.

"Well, too bad," said Kitty, grabbing Samantha's arm. "We're about to get an earful."

"You mean, Nikolai is," corrected Tank.

Then he laughed as he dodged another drunken punch.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nothing to translate! ... I think ... ?**

* * *

...

Well, well, well ... Samantha ...

I think you've got some 'splainin' to do ...

...

...

... as soon as we get rid of the M.P.D. ...

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: _"LEAVE ME ALONE. _I am working on equations und calculations. If you dishturb me, I vill SHLICE YOU. ... und shteal your shpleens ... _ja_ ..."**


	50. Beginning of the End

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Blahhh I made a copy-paste error with the reviews last time ... so I shall go back and respond to those of you I missed today!

I'm trying to crank the end of this story out while it's still fresh in my mind (and flowing!) ... so forgive me if I update fast and short!

I think they're good updates anyway (regardless of length)! That's why they call things "short and sweet" sometimes, after all!

As always, I love you guys and I'm so happy to have you here with me on this journey! c':

I might vanish for a while over Thanksgiving weekend, because my boyfriend and I have plans, but I'll be back! Never fear! I will not abandon you!

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** Nuuuu don't take them away! Bring them back! BACK! Don't worry, there's excitement on the way! And it's happening sooner than you might think! KEEP READING! PLEASE! D':

**Hakanii-chan:** YAYYY! And yes! I'm so glad you liked my replies! I do read and respond to everyone! And I'm glad you liked the lemons ... X'D ... c': And don't you worry ... I don't really want it to end either ... but that's why I have a sequel in mind! :3 There are still quite a few chapters left ... and a TON of excitement right around the corner ... so you've got plenty left in store! *hugs* (Your comments on the sexy times = I LOVE THEM! Hahaha! You make me feel like I'm doing something right! *squeezes and snuggles* I shall write a drunk Richtofen fic in the Deadshot Daquiri oneshots ... XD)

**AnonymouseXI:** HAHAHA THIS COMMENT. c': This made me giggle so hard. "Tsk tsk. Shame on you. And you obviously didn't try hard enough." XD ... dying ...! And YES A SEQUEL. I'm so happy that people are responding to it so positively! c: I tried really hard to make this story as long as I could ... but I feel the end nudging its way to the surface ... and I can't stop it anymore! Plus: it'll make me update even faster! :3

**WickedIntentions:** Yes. Yes we did. I'm glad my readers were entertained, too! Because I was certainly entertained by writing it ... and still ever-so-worried that I'm way more entertained than any of my readers will be! (But I guess the reviews should reassure me!) ... I love seeing your name pop up, dearest, no matter how long or short the response! And I certainly look forward to hearing from you again! *huggle*

**xxz0eyxx:** I love them too! c': ... They crack me up! And yes ... Samantha is so evil yet adorable ... *sigh* ... And ahaha don't you worry! I've totally been there! XD Love and kisses! xoxox

**Chris Ahrens:** Of course! Thank you for reviewing! c: ... And OH NO! I'm sorry that I messed you up on your artwork! D: ... Don't let my story get you behind! And as soon as I get Black Ops II, I'll try to see what I can do by way of incorporating material ... but my plotline has already strayed so far from the original plot ... I mean ... the earth is obviously not a nuclear disaster ... and the whole idea at the moment is to destroy the M.P.D. ... but of course we'll see whether or not that is successful! ... And I really do want to be a professional writer (and your encouragement means a lot!). It also means a lot to hear that I've made all of the characters seem human. My goal in writing this story was to add a human, vulnerable side to Richtofen (or reveal the human side hidden deep within). I wanted to put him into circumstances where that could happen (i.e., someone who challenges him, someone who makes him think differently, and ultimately someone he has feelings for). I've been writing for basically my entire life, so it's been a long process of development - and it's certainly encouraging to hear that my portrayal of characters is successful! (And I don't blame you for thinking that ze doctor is still evil ... I mean, he murdered countless people ... whether he was under the influence of an alien device or not ...) ... and I'm honestly about to cry with all these sweet comments! c': ... But don't worry; once this story ends, I'm definitely writing a sequel to continue it! And YES MORE TAKEO! I LOVE Takeo ... I really like thinking that he's a wise man, very honorable (even if he's a murderer like the rest of 'em) ... and very loyal once he respects someone. I shall definitely try to include him a bit more!

**Ahren24-115:** But ... he LOVES schpleens! ... he can steal your heart UND your spleen! And don't you worry ... I'm already plotting the sequel as we speak ... at least, the beginning! Nikolai loves him some vodka ... hehehe ... and hmmm ... hmmmm ... WE SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS ... IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ... *suspense* ...

**snakeyeslover2:** HERE IS YOUR BELATED RESPONSE: "YES. I am SO glad you liked that line! ... Indeed, Nikolai's solution to everything is: "Clean a weapon with _ body part." Oh, what a sweet little dirty murderer. Hehehe!" And now this one: YES SEQUEL. And Sammy ... ... oh Sammy ... she's ... she's trouble, is what she is. TROUBLE.

**Bu11etB1iss115:** BELATED RESPONSE: "He DOES! He goes wherever the vodka is ... WHEREVER IT IS! ... And you are so welcome! I love reading all the NZ fics! They're so lovely ... I'm addicted to the fandom ... I can't help it ... and don't worry, the sad business will work out! And I'm doing much better! I just have a lot to do over Thanksgiving!" And I'm glad you're looking forward to the ending AND the sequel! They should both be quite interesting ... and quite interesting to anticipate! Oh, Nikolai's squishy squishy belly ... XD ...

**flipnotes:** Yeah ... Samantha ... has issues ... ... and even more issues ... And ooh Dark Link and Zelda ... Hmmm ... I like that idea ... it reminds me of Link/Midna ... But the opposite ... ! And in response to your review on Daquiri Deadshots: Heh heh heh ... yes indeed ... it would appear that Kitty's tastes are a bit on the rough side ... and definitely her tastes in men! c;

* * *

**I am sipping chamomile tea and WEEPING WITH HAPPINESS OVER THESE REVIEWS. c': ... Oh my god ... I am in love with all of you ... NEVER LEAVE ME! :3**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

... it's the beginning of the end ... the _real_ end ... and no one seems happy about it.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY

* * *

**Beginning of the End  
**Anfang vom Ende

* * *

Tank shoved a disgruntled Nikolai towards the office door.

"No touchy," Nikolai grumbled, glaring back at him.

"Awww, come on, Belinski," Tank rumbled. "He likes you the best."

Nikolai scowled. "Oh, good," he muttered. "I am so happy."

He sounded like he meant the opposite.

"You know," said Kitty, hesitant, "I can go talk to him if you-"

"No," Tank interrupted, prodding Nikolai closer to the door. "Let Nikolai do it."

Samantha watched with amusement, hiding beside Kitty's hip.

Grumbling under his breath, the Russian lifted a big fist to pound at the door. One. Two. Three times. "Ey, Richtofen," he bellowed. "We are wondering, when do we go to the alien thingy?" He winced a little when he finished, squinting at the door, but there was only silence. Nikolai frowned and turned back to the rest of the group. "He is not answering," he observed.

Kitty opened her mouth to say something, but Tank spoke over her. "Try again," he said, grinning.

If looks could kill, Tank would've been added to Nikolai's roster of murder victims in a heartbeat. But since they couldn't, Nikolai made a noise of disgust and turned back to the door, knocking a fourth time. "Dempsey is making me ask again," he said bitterly. Tank scowled at him, and Nikolai grinned, speaking louder. "He is wanting me to _annoy_ you."

A tinny, muffled voice sounded through the metal. "If you imbeciles vould shtop _bozhering _me," it snarled, menacing and deadly, "Zhen perhaps I vould be able to _finish ze calculations _und _give you an answer._"

That was enough for Takeo.

He turned to leave.

"I'm hungry," whined Samantha.

"Well, why don't we all go get some food," Kitty suggested, looking around at the rest of them. "We might as well eat something while we wait. And we could get munitions, too." She brushed back a long, dark lock of hair, glancing down at herself. "I need to change out of this dress, anyway."

"I could help you with that," Tank teased, winking. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I agree with creepy girl for once," said Nikolai, sounding incredulous. "Food sounds good. And so does ammo." He sighed. "Why am I _always_ needing more ammo?"

"Okay," said Kitty, businesslike. "Guess that means we should head for the storerooms." Then she gave Tank an imploring look. "I really need to change first, before I forget, so would you-"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Tank, grabbing Samantha's shoulder. "I've got the kid."

Kitty smiled with relief. "Thanks, Tank," she said. "I'll meet you guys there."

And as the rest of the group started off for the food pantries, Kitty headed back to her room.

* * *

.

* * *

I shrugged out of the dress.

Undressing.

_Again._

Felt like I'd done this _way_ too many times today. I flushed with shame, but quickly shook it away. No time for that. _Can't blame me for seizing the moment,_ I thought. Life's short. Especially _this_ life. Might as well have my pleasures. And as I unbuckled my boots, I had a sneaking feeling it was about to be cut even shorter.

I quickly shoved that dark thought out of my mind, and pulled out some of the clothes I'd bought in Vegas.

Turns out being a high roller had some obvious benefits; and Dean's money was good for more than just sharp new digs. I grinned as I remembered the way the people in the shop flocked around me, waiting on me hand and foot. They offered me_ hors d'oeuvres_ from the cafe, champagne, even a warm towel for my face. Probably thought I was some rich heiress like the rest of 'em.

I laughed.

If only they knew the truth.

Of course, they probably wouldn't believe it if they knew.

Leaving my stockings on, I stepped into a pair of black, high-waist slacks. They hugged me snugly around the hips, a perfect fit; completely different from the men's trousers I'd been wearing lately. Then I tugged on a long-sleeved black sweater, soft and breathable. If I was going to fight aliens and the undead, I might as well be comfortable.

I was in the middle of pulling on some long black socks when the door to my room sprang open.

Wide-eyed, I scowled over at the intruder. "What the _hell-_"

"I vanted to shpeak to you in private," muttered Edward, frowning as he paced into the room.

"How did you know I-"

The look in his eyes cut me off. "Vhat is your plan, Kazhleen?" he asked, tense, standing stiffly in the middle of the room. "Do you _have_ a plan?"

I blinked. "I figured we'd use the wave guns or some other energy weapon, since that seemed to have some kind of effect on it before, but I-"

"You _figured_," he snarled, sarcastic, rolling his eyes. But the anxiety within them was obvious. "Zhis is not a matter of _figuring_. Zhis is a matter of certainty. Or _certain death._"

"Well," I muttered, yanking on a sock and scowling, "What do _you_ suggest? Do you have a plan?"

"I have a _theory," _he corrected, coming to stand over me. I glanced up at him. He was staring down at me with cold green eyes. "A theory zhat ze only vay ze device can be damaged is from ze _inside,_" he hissed, his words coming out in a rush. "Und zhat means ve must find a vay to open it."

He was coming to _me_ to share his theories now. Willingly. The shadow of a grin crossed my lips, but I fought it back. "How do we open it?" I asked instead, frowning. "I mean, is there even a way to make it open? I thought it only did that when it was taking or releasing a person as a host."

The look in Edward's eyes was chilling. "You are correct," he murmured.

My heart thudded.

"You want to _give_ it a host?" I asked, horrified. "No."

He sighed, sounding bored. "Kazhleen, zhat is ze nature of sacrifice."

_"No,_" I said, setting my jaw and getting to my feet. "I'm _not_ _sacrificing_ a person to die with that thing."

He gazed at me with cool, calculating eyes, examining my face.

"Und vhat if zhat vas ze only vay to destroy it?" he asked softly, watching me for my reaction.

I met his gaze with angry eyes.

"No, Edward," I hissed. "There has to be another way."

He just looked at me with that stony face of his, icy calm and emotionless. He offered me no explanation, no suggestion; just that dark stare, unfeeling and cold. This was the doctor, placing no value on human life, offering people up for slaughter. This was Edward Richtofen. This was the man I_ loved._

The murderer I loved.

_Fuck my life._

"Zhis new clozhing is very becoming on you," he said quietly, but his eyes never left my face.

I ignored him. "I'm gonna destroy that device," I continued, closing my eyes. "I won't stop till I do."

"Such _tenacity_," he sighed, his voice a low purr. "My defiant girl, making impossible promises."

"But I will," I said, clenching my teeth. "I _will. _At all costs."

He took a step closer to me, and I felt the warm, calloused pads of his fingers touch my cheek. With a jolt, I realized I was crying. "Is no cost too great?" he asked, barely a whisper, tracing a tear with his fingertip.

I shook my head. "I'll do whatever I have to, Edward," I muttered, swallowing the rest of my sadness. The hard grip of determination empowered me, made me strong. I could feel the pulse in my veins, the knowledge that I'd stop at nothing. I looked up into his eyes, so green and cold; traced the sharp angles of his face. My heart shuddered. "I'll do it. Even if it has to be _me."_

Hot anger flashed behind his eyes.

_"Nein," _he growled, pressing his lips together. "I vill not let you."

"You can't stop me," I said, bristling.

"I vill if I must," he snapped, scowling.

I glared up at him. "If someone has to be sacrificed, if that's the _only _way, then I'm doing it," I said, ignoring the rage that was crackling around him. "I'm not even supposed to _be_ here. That thing brought me here to begin with." I laughed suddenly, bitter. "It would be like the ultimate revenge," I said, grinning. "It brought me here so _I_ could destroy it."

He was too furious to speak. He grit his teeth and stared at me coldly. "_Nein, Sie nicht,_" he murmured. "If you plan on going to your death, I vill not program ze teleporter."

"I won't let anyone else die," I countered.

"Zhen ve shtay here," he said, stubborn.

I groaned, infuriated. "This thing ruined all of our _lives,_" I muttered. "We _have_ to get rid of it." He was still fuming, so stiff he seemed almost brittle. I shook my head. "It's not about you, or me, or anyone else; it's about the fact that the M.P.D. needs to _die._ Don't you get it?"

"Of _course_," he hissed, and a hint of desperation gleamed in his icy green stare.

Then his face crumpled.

I watched as the flood of carefully contained emotions burst forth, crumbling his cold, angry façade.

_"Kazhleen."_

I reached up and took his long face in both of my hands. "I'm not saying I'm going to my death," I murmured, feeling the shocking warmth of his skin. "I'm just saying I'm willing to die for this." My eyes flickered between his, sad and determined. "I'm willing to make _sure_ this is finished."

We stared at each other for a moment.

Then he sighed, pulling my hands from his face. "You are villing to give me ze greatest gift, only to take it avay," he said, bitter. He scoffed. "Und you accused _me_ of cruelty."

"Nothing about this is right," I said, staring at him. "_Nothing. _I mean, in a _normal_ world, would you even _want_ me?"

The look in his eyes scared me.

"_Ja_," he hissed. He didn't miss a beat.

My heart throbbed. "_Why?_" I asked, incredulous. "How?"

Now he grabbed _my _face, kissing me fiercely. His fingertips dug into my skin, painful. "Vhat is ze nature of attraction?" he murmured, clenching his jaw. "Vhat is ze nature of _desire?_" Even his kiss was painful, full of teeth. "Vhy do I _burn_ vhen I look at you?" He pulled back to stare at me, his face twisted. "If I knew ze answers, I could find a vay to shtop zhis _torture._" He pursed his lips, going stone-faced. "But since I vill never know, I must have you."

"But Edward," I muttered, feeling the words press at my lips; the question I'd been avoiding, finally bubbling up. "What kind of … What kind of future would we really _have?"_

He was quiet, considering this. When he spoke, his face was solemn. "I am not accustomed to zhis. To _any_ of zhis. Ze last time I vished for ze permanent company of anozher _person_ …" he trailed off, closing his eyes, and shook his head. "It vould be a future vith _you,"_ he said quietly, opening his eyes to stare at me intently. "Und zhat is vhat I vant."

"Uh," came a gruff voice, interrupting. I glanced over at the door to see Nikolai, leaning into the room. "The creepy little girl wants you, Kitty."

I removed myself from Edward and walked over to meet Nikolai at the door. "I think we'll be headed off soon," I said, glancing back at the doctor for confirmation.

He gave a curt nod, but his eyes were threatening. "You have my terms," he growled, deadly.

Nikolai looked at us in confusion, but I kept talking. "That means we've gotta make final preparations and stuff. Make sure we've got weapons, ammo, that sort of thing… and get ready for the worst."

"I am always ready," said Nikolai, smirking.

"Alright," I muttered, nodding. "Let's go tell the others." Then I turned to Edward, biting my lip. "Will you program the teleporter?" I asked, uncertain.

He looked at me with hard green eyes, and I could see the warning in them.

"Please," I murmured.

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Nikolai blinked. "So he is going?" he asked, frowning at me.

"Yeah," I grumbled. "At least, I hope so."

"I am ready to fight the hellpigs," said Nikolai, shrugging. "And kill the moon thingy. Stupid moon thingy," he growled, pulling out a vodka bottle.

"Guess it's time to break the news," I said quietly, heading out the door.

Nikolai grunted. "I will be glad to be finished," he muttered, taking a deep swig.

_Finished._

_Destroy the device, end it all._

Could it really be that easy?

Somehow, I had a sneaking feeling it wasn't; but still. I hoped it was.

Maybe this was the beginning of the end.

The _real end._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** _Nein, Sie nicht: "_No, you won't."

* * *

...

...

...

I can't wait to hear what you thought about this one ... !

Got a little glimpse of the doctor's true colors again ... *sigh*

But the heart wants what it wants, I guess.

... even if it is a murderer ... ?

...

And Edward, don't suggest things if you don't expect Kitty to take them on her own shoulders! Geez!

...

PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! *snuggles*

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "I am not pleased. ... NOT ... PLEASED ... ... ... But perhaps your reviews vill please me."_  
_**


	51. Hell is Waiting

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

I have to admit ... I've been distracted by the holidays, my boyfriend, and Black Ops II for the past few days ... and I apologize.

But in the long run, it's good for the story! Because it's been inspiring me in about a thousand ways. For instance: The demonic announcer in BOII.

Um. I think I pooped myself a little when I got my first drop.

"_BLEEARRRGHHHHGHGHGH_ ... ... *cough* Ahem ... Oh ... Exshcuse me ... Just getting used to ze Aether ... *uncomfortable laughter* heh ..."

...

... SO MANY FEELS.

Aaaaaanyway ...

Here have an update!

PS: I LOVE ALL OF YOU.

PPS: I used this update to kind of explore Richtofen's mentality a little bit more ... (again) ... mostly because I'm thinking about him a lot thanks to BOII.

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**OrionRedde:** GOOD! :'3

**Ahren24-115:** I SOWWY! … But … it's about to get even worse … ! Fair warning! And indeed … there is a lot of action to be had, and THE SEQUEL AWAITS. With even MORE action! Just think of it as this story … but pack-a-punched! … YES I JUST WENT THERE

**AnonymouseXI:** Bahahahaha this cracked me up. XD … Oh Samantha … you make enemies so easily … X'3 … And yes … Richtofen's basically a trauma magnet, unfortunately for him. I mean, who doesn't want to torture the man who wants to take over the world? Of course … in my story, he hasn't … (yet?) … but he still deserves some torment. I SAY HE DESSERVES IT! But you're right … he would probably maim her or find some way to join her in the Aether … or both ... for good measure … ? … And HURR I never explained that, did I? …. Whoops … DX … Uhhh, basically I feel like, without a host, the pyramid just does whatever the hell it wants to do. Basically utter chaos. Like … without someone through which to channel its desires, all hell breaks loose. But since it's sentient and sadistic, it prefers to have someone to manipulate (much like the doctor). So that means we must be on our toes when it comes to what's been happening with the zombies … of course, the eerie setting of Area 51 the first time sort of hints at the potential horrors we will face next …

**Snowstormcat:** I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE WRITTEN SO MUCH T.T … and I'm sad it's coming to an end, too … but that's what the sequel's for! If anything, it should be considered a "continuance" more than a "sequel" … but the more feedback I get about how sad people are to see it ending, the less certain I am of making a new story at all … perhaps I shall include the sequel *in* BDaR? … I don't know … it might deserve its own title! … and don't worry … much epicness awaits in the next few chapters!

**xxz0eyxx:** Hmmm … Ze doctor is indeed pleased … XD … and d'awwww poor Tank … although that would most DEFINITELY please the doctor … X'D … herp derp … And yes, I had a lovely holiday, thank you very much! Blahhh I want to visit England so badly … You have no idea … x.x I LOVE YOU BRITS SO MUCH … FROM AFARRRRR *cuddles* (I actually sometimes play BOII with two wonderful lads from Manchester … they crack me up every time I play with them XD) xoxoxoxox

**flipnotes:** YESSSS OH GOOD. That's my one desire as a writer! C': … I just want to create a story in a way that makes the readers feel like they're a part of it, and I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that! *huggle* … I feel like I'll be writing this story for a long time to come. It's hard to believe I only started writing it a couple months ago … because it feels like I've been writing it for ages! And I love that feeling! It means so much that you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. :'3 … *kisses and hugs* … And don't you worry; Between Two Realities is up next on my list of updates! :D

** Mister Vault 101:** Well well my dear, this review is so lovely! Thank you! I've been trying very hard to create a believable, yet interesting (and creative) storyline incorporating a female character… mostly because I love incorporating OC's into established universes! And … oh god … you've given me IDEAS … now I want to novelize the whole CoD Zombies storyline … and go into BOII zombies, too …. XD … I love Dempsey, FYI. In case that's not obvious. And I also love sexy times. X'D … I hope that none of it was too odd for your taste! … but I'm glad you liked some aspects of it … X'3 … And I'm glad I gave you some ideas! I'm definitely planning on the Five mashup, annnnd … wait. You mean, what if it wasn't Richtofen, but a real historical character that touched the pyramid? … THAT WOULD BE SO INTERESTING.

** MunchyKool:** HERE! HAS AN UPDATE!

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** Indeed! Perhaps the finale will be fireworks and smut, with cookies for dessert? XD

**Hakanii-chan:** It was my pleasure! *hugs* And yesss I'm glad you enjoyed the update! Here is another one for your viewing pleasure! … As a writer, I must admit; I hate making characters die. But sometimes it is necessary for the plot. I will try to keep everyone alive and well! … but we'll see! And yes, I think that you guys will enjoy the next installment of BDaR … and yesss drunk Richtofen amuses me so much … XD … I will update the others once I'm done with this one!

**snakeyeslover2:** ENDLESS DRAMAAAA … :'O … And hmmm … we shall see what happens … all too soon …! And it's gonna be a mind-blowing experience, if my predictions are correct! …. Steel yourself! But first: this little update!

**Bu11etB1iss115:** Yessssss I love that you guys are so clever and such observant readers! It makes me happy to see you guys predicting things! :'D … And Yeah … He's kind of pissed at the thought of losing her, especially after he's just affirmed the fact that they're in love … :'c … it wasn't easy for him to admit that, believe me (as I'm sure you know!)… And hehehe oh Nikolai … so squishy and lovable … c:

* * *

**You guys never fail to give me warm fuzzies. c': I adore you all. I really hope you stick with me to the end of this story, and the sequel! *kisses*  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

As he programs the teleporter, the doctor contemplates how much he's changed... and the finale looms on the horizon.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

* * *

**Hell is Waiting  
**Hölle wartet

* * *

Grimacing, the doctor programed the teleporter interface.

Tweaking the coordinates was sinfully simple. It would be all too easy to cite oversight, sending them somewhere other than Nevada. But he hadn't. He'd programmed the device properly, aiming them straight for the heart of area fifty-one. Yes, it was embarrassing; but Doctor Richtofen suddenly found himself incapable of deceit.

Well, _one _form of deceit.

Deceiving Samantha, Takeo, or _Dempsey_ was one thing. But deceiving Kathleen…

The guilt he felt at the thought was infuriating.

He _wasn't_ deceiving her. He had no plans to do such a thing. Yet imagining the possibility of it was enough to make him feel ashamed. God damn this _investment, _this _love._ It was ruining him, would be the end of him. He'd acknowledged that from the start. The minute one entwines himself with another is the beginning of the end: The end of self-gratification, singular goals, one-sided opinions.

Love is the end of _self_, because the inclusion of another precludes the ability to think selfishly.

He pressed his lips together as he flicked up the switch, activating pre-transport.

After Clara's death, all he wanted was to focus on _himself._ His own goals, his own achievements.

He never wanted to include another person in his life.

Of course, he still wanted to solve the world's problems; to use science to find the answers. But his sense of altruism was gone, killed along with the girl who taught him selflessness. Once he'd solved every unsolved mystery, he wanted his name to be worshipped. _Doctor Edward Richtofen_, the man who changed everything. Nationwide, worldwide, people would speak of him with reverence.

Then the pyramid touched him, destroying the rest of his humanity.

Why_ fix_ the world when he could _control it?_

He shook himself, shuddering, brushing the hair from his forehead with a trembling hand.

The longing still coursed through his veins, dulled only by the competing need for _her._ Strange, how one mortal creature could trump even the desire for world domination. It was illogical, really. How could Kathleen contend with something so far beyond her scale? And how could Richtofen _let_ himself need her more than the earth itself?

Why couldn't he have _both?_

He knew the answer, deep inside. It hid in his soul, shameful yet profound.

To choose dominion over the earth meant losing Kathleen's respect.

At first, before he'd won her good opinion, he never would've wished for it. He had no regard for the feelings of others, let alone their approval. And this girl, thrust through time and space, undoubtedly part of Samantha's games; why should he desire anything of _her?_ Her pretty face was admittedly pleasing to the eye, but everything else about her made him furious. Her lies, her defiance, the way the others rallied around her loud, tomboyish attitude; all of it left him writhing with disgust.

Then, suddenly, she stood on the edge of death, begging the doctor for salvation. All of her stubborn resistance, her refusal to acknowledge his power and authority; it came to nothing, leaving her weak at his feet. How her helplessness had pleased him, filled him with such _joy. _Yes, little girl. Beg me for mercy. Play into my hands, my pretty little puppet, and feel my _control._

The brink of her death was beautiful, but he pulled her back to life, hoping to manipulate her with the knowledge of his deliverance. But her loathsome stubbornness remained, and worse; she began consorting with _Dempsey._ Why was he consumed with such fiery hatred at the sight of them together? Why did his soul burn hot with anger when she smiled so sweetly at the marine's attentions?

And then she spoke to him, spoke to the doctor as though she was his equal. Though this enraged him, it also made him curious. Why would she assume he wanted her opinion? Why did she pursue his conversation, and listen so avidly to the topics he discussed? Why show him such _interest,_ in a way few had dared to show? Others were terrified of him; intimidated by his coldness, his lack of respect for their inferiority. Why was _she_ undeterred?

But most vexing of all: Why did his heart leap at the sight of her every time she sought him out?

He was not a man who desired companionship. In fact, he craved the opposite. Permanent solitude seemed too social for his taste, because the mere _risk_ of human interaction filled him with disgust. But when _she_ found him, when _she_ engaged him, it set him ablaze with fascination. Such a young, foolish girl, headstrong and defiant … but to hear her words, to watch her mouth shape the glorious, confident sounds of her voice... it made him want to drink the honey of her soul, straight from her lips. And those feelings only intensified when she began to rescue him from his own insanity.

She showed him kindness when he'd shown only hatred. His icy soul had no effect on her belligerent warmth. And he realized he wanted her. Wanted her all for himself. And once he'd had a taste of her, once the bridge was crossed, he knew he'd never be satisfied without her.

Choosing the pyramid meant losing Kathleen.

Choosing Kathleen meant forsaking dominion of the universe.

If he could have both, he'd pick that option in a heartbeat. But unfortunately, functions in life aren't solvable through a simple equation; and often the answer is undefined.

He'd chosen his limit. Now he had to follow it to its ultimate conclusion.

"Are we ready?"

Doctor Richtofen broke free of his reverie, blinking green eyes at the girl who changed him.

Who changed _everything._

"Ze coordinates are set," he murmured, crestfallen. Then he glanced down at Kathleen's hip, where Samantha stood, clutching tight to one hand. She blinked wide blue eyes up at the doctor, feigning innocence. "Is ze child coming _again?"_ he grumbled, pressing two fingers to his left temple.

Kathleen nodded. "Yeah," she acknowledged, brushing her long dark hair behind her shoulders. "I figure it's better to take her than leave her here to get into trouble."

The malicious gleam in Samantha's eyes confirmed this, and Richtofen sighed. "Vell, I suppose you _do _have a point," he muttered. But something was still bothering him. He glared at Kathleen's unruly hair. Then, frowning, he stalked over.

Samantha winced away from him, but he wasn't aiming for her. Instead, he grabbed Kathleen's shoulders and spun her around, threading tense, surgical hands through her hair. "Zhis is a_ hazard_," he spat, yanking back the dark locks to braid them. As he worked, he grumbled under his breath. "Und an easy vay for ze demons to _pin_ you."

"Hasn't stopped me before," she countered, sounding sassy. But she held still for him.

He clenched his jaw, continuing to weave her hair.

Then Dempsey entered the room, raising his eyebrows at the sight. "I knew you weren't the manliest, doc, but _braiding?_ Really?_"_

Without missing a beat, Richtofen hissed. "I hate you, Dempshey." But he never broke focus on the task at hand, and finished Kathleen's braid with a flourish. She reached up to touch it, sliding calloused fingers down the sleek, shiny plait.

"Maybe he will braid _my_ hair one day," muttered Nikolai wistfully, stepping up behind Tank. He took a deep swig of vodka, savoring the white liquor with a dreamy gleam in his eyes. "Fourth wife wore hair in braids," he sighed, grinning. "Long, smelly braids." His voice trailed off, and he stared at the wall, lost in nostalgia. "She pretty though," he said fondly. "So smelly, and pretty."

Dempsey groaned. "Nikolai, I swear to god, if I hear one more thing about your smelly-ass fourth wife…"

"Ey," growled the Russian, turning a stink-eye to Tank. "She did not smell like _ass._ Just close."

Takeo, who had appeared out of nowhere, wrinkled his nose. "Disgusting," he muttered, curling his lip. "A wife should smell light and fragrant, like cherry blossom. Not donkey."

"I wasn't talkin' about donkeys," mumbled Tank, biting back a chuckle.

The doctor made a noise of exasperation. "You _Dummköpfe_," he snarled, baring his teeth. "Shut up. I hate _all _of you."

Nikolai looked affronted.

"Except you, Nikolai," Richtofen amended, waving a hand dismissively. Then he went stone-faced. "I have programmed ze teleporter to send us into ze heart of area fifty-one," he announced, staring around at everyone with cold green eyes. "Now zhat ve have an idea of vhat to exshpect, ve can equip ourselves more efficiently. I suggest _Wunderwaffen._"

Kathleen cleared her throat, patting the bulging satchel at her hip, and Dempsey coughed, turning on his heel to blatantly display the red zap gun slung over his shoulder.

The doctor grimaced. "I see you have anticipated me," he spat, bitter.

"It was my idea," provided Kathleen, shrugging. "Seems only appropriate considering the circumstances."

Richtofen pursed his lips. _"Indeed,"_ he grumbled. "Vell, I suppose if ve are all ready for ze transport, zhen all zhat remains is ze distribution of tracking devices." He reached into his pocket, striding toward the nearest person. It happened to be Kathleen. With undisguised frustration, he pinned the little tracker to her shirt. He didn't even look at her face before moving on to Takeo, and then Nikolai. He pointedly avoided Tank, who frowned, furrowing his brow.

"Uh, doc," he growled. "You forgot me."

"One of ze trackers is damaged," said Richtofen quickly. He pinned the last one to his own black lapel. Dempsey grimaced, shaking with rage, but the doctor spoke again before he could say anything. "Just shtick vith Nikolai or Takeo," he suggested, sounding bored. "It is very easy. Now zhen," he continued, businesslike again, "Shtep into ze teleporter."

He crossed the room while Takeo followed his orders, the first to take position in the machine.

Meanwhile, Richtofen strapped his Zeus cannon to his back. Then he buckled two zap guns to his belt; one red, the other, blue.

By now, everyone was in the teleporter, including Kathleen. The horrible little girl was still by her side, now clinging to her waist. Drawing up to his full height, Richtofen shoved through the small crowd of people, heading for the interface.

"On ze count of three," he muttered, glaring at the backs of their heads.

_Imbeciles. _So eager to go their death.

His eyes lingered on the long braid that hung down Kathleen's back, glossy and dark.

What a maddening, divine creature, asking him about the future, intent that they forge it together. But now the future was dark. He could fool himself, act as though they stood a chance with their limited technology and primitive firearms. But the truth was inevitable. Facing the pyramid was a fool's errand, and no matter how many ways he ran the probabilities in his head, the outcome was the same.

They were on a one-way journey, with him at the lead.

"_Ein … zwei … drei …"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German:** Idiots, etc. Nothing we haven't seen before!

* * *

...

...

...

Oh, Edward. Now that I've been playing the newest Black Ops game, I feel the need to defend your character development even more ...

It's just so _obvious_ how _evil_ he is in Black Ops II ... *sigh* ... But I believe in the speck of good in your heart ... that's why I created Clara!

...

I guess we'll see if they end up going to their death ... and we'll see all too soon ...!

I can't wait to hear what you guys think ... what you might be predicting ... and all of your thoughts!

... Mmm ze glorious thoughts ... I put my straw in zhem ... und I drink zhem up! *slurrrrrrrp*

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... Und so in anozher reality, I became a part of ze pyramid? Und ze Aether? Und took control of ze earth? ... Und you SHTOLE zhis from me? ... ... ... simply to torture me vith zhis _girl_ und _use_ me for your wretched _shtory?_ ... ... ... ... I vill _kill _you ..."  
**


	52. Soul Untouched

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

Blahhhh all the stress. x.x

Why is life so _difficult_? Ugh. Blurgh.

I've been struggling to get this update finished ... and finally did ... so I hope you guys enjoy it ... !

There's **so** much symbolism/significance in these next few chapters ... but I'm trying not to overdo it ... x.x;;;

I hope it comes across though ... ... ... ? Yayyyyyyy okay now I must go call the airlines ... woohoo! *cough*

... I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING! *huggles*

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**AnonymouseXI:** YES I DID THAT TOOOOO. That first quote … c': … it made me die a little bit … and AHH I LOVE YOU TOOOO *shnuggles* … And hahaha don't be a butt to Dempey X'3 priceless … Hahahaha …. Oooh Samuel DOES hear the voices …! Is it coincidence that his name is Sam? … HMMMMM … (I also hate the denizens … or "Dumpster Fetuses" as one of my online buddies calls them … x.x; … and I LOVE YOUR RAMBLES. NEVER STOP.)

**Mister Vault 101:** Yes indeed! And ahhh, Ze Doctor ALVAYS vants to take over ze vorld … *mwahaha* … And ew, I hate it when he's always talking about lunchmeat and stuff after shooting the zombies … x.x … There really is a lot of material to cover regarding the storyline; that's why I just hint at it … X'D … and Ze Doctor ALVAYS lusts for power … silly child … !

… I WANT NUKETOWN ZOMBIES :'C

**M3D1C101:** It's a tough decision … X'3 … I HAVE MISSED YOUUUU

**xxz0eyxx:** Ze Doctor pats his lap und invites you to have a seat … ;D … I LOVE YOU. And I'm so glad you noticed the Nikolai quote. X'3 … it gave me such joy to write it …! And danke for the well-wishes about my holiday! *huggle* And hahaha, I have heard that the weather in the isles is a bit gloomy … but it's so pretttyyyyy and greeeeeen and historic! The US has only been around for like 400 years. Boo. (My dad's also obsessed with London … I'm pretty sure he'll take me there one day, whether I want to go or not! XD) … Hope you are well, too, my dearest! xoxoxo

** Bu11etB1iss115:** Yayayay! It's coming along nicely! I have plotted a bit of it … and the entire ending … which is happening in the next two or three chapters! Gahhh we're HERE! Can you believe it? And yes … I shall update Deadshots soon … SOON … And d'awww you are DEFENDING ME! *snuggle*

** Decepticon-silverstreak:** Yes, indeed. It's so hard for him to understand … and slightly traumatic indeed … XD … and YES! I just borrowed him to create a tale of drama and adventure … which I hope I have succeeded in doing! C:

** snakeyeslover2:** TROUBLE IS LOOMIN' ON THE HORIZON … … … Like the electric man in TranZit …. DX

**MunchyKool:** Ahhh danke meine geliebte c:

**Amaya Kata Horoshi:** Oooh yayyy! I'm so glad you found my story! C': … It's so nice that all these fans of ze Doctor are so pleased with my tale! And it's so lovely to find all these other NZ fangirls! It'll be ages before you read this reply, I know, but … when you do … know this: I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE MY DEAREST AND I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING! C: And I hope you do fall in love with the story … !

* * *

**ERMEHGERD YOU GUYS ... WE'RE ALMOST THERE ...! GAHH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE STUCK WITH ME ALL THIS TIME ... *sloppy kisses* I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Area 51 is overrun. Samantha's sudden depression takes Kitty by surprise, but the doctor warns her not to be fooled.

He assures her that because her soul remains pure, unlike his and Samantha's, Kathleen will never be able to grasp the deep, polluting influence of the pyramid.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

* * *

**Soul Untouched  
**Seele unberührte**  
**

* * *

All I could hear was the moaning.

As the electric light of the teleporter faded away, the sound picked up around us; loud and melancholy, the wails of countless corpses starving for a second death.

"Zhey are _everyvhere,"_ Edward moaned, his voice dripping with obvious pleasure.

I blinked away the echoes of light behind my eyes, letting the room come into focus. The zombies were scattered all around.

Samantha whimpered.

"We must be inside another hangar or something," muttered Tank, reaching over his shoulder to fetch the zap gun.

Nikolai grunted. "I do not remember so many hellpigs last time," he grumbled. "Only near the moon thingy."

"Guess they've spread," I said, grabbing Samantha's arm and backing closer to the rest of the group. The meatsacks were finally starting to notice us, slowly turning to stare with their creepy, unseeing eyes. "This can't be good," I muttered, fumbling the ray gun off of my belt.

Tank was watching the closest bonebag, wary fingers on the trigger of his gun. "You think they're spreadin' out of the facility?" he asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"It is possible," murmured Edward. I glanced over at him. Like Tank, he was focused on the nearest zombie. But quite _unlike _Tank, his eyes were rapt with fascination, drinking in the gruesome sight. "You have _changed_," he sighed fondly, addressing the undead creature limping toward him.

"Doc," grunted Tank, frustrated. "Now's _not_ the time."

"_Hush,"_ hissed the doctor, waving an irritated hand in Tank's direction. "_Look_ at zhem."

Surprisingly, Tank listened. He stared at the zombie, frowning, as it dragged itself slowly closer. Bloodstained, rotten, with grey, sagging skin hanging in shreds: It was an all-too-familiar sight; one that I wished I could forget. Everyone was quiet as we stared. I especially noticed Takeo, his eyes dark and intense.

"Looks the same to me," Tank finally grumbled.

"_Nein, Dempshey. _Zhat is not _looking_," Edward complained, shaking his head. He stepped away from us to get closer to the walker, smiling as it hissed in his face. It gnashed its teeth, trying to taste Richtofen's skin, but he tutted at it and backed a step away. "Notice ze _eyes_," he said, rapturous. "Look at ze _eyes._"

I'd barely focused on the creature's face when Takeo gasped.

"White," he murmured.

The doctor twisted around to grin at Takeo, baring his teeth. "_Ja,_" he breathed.

Samantha made a noise of terror. "I'm scared," she whined, clutching closer to me.

"Maybe we should try to move on," I muttered. For once, I agreed with the kid. It was terrifying to stand in this enclosed space while a small crowd of zombies inched slowly closer.

Nikolai grunted in agreement. "Shoot the pigs and find the moon thingy," he added, brandishing his FN-FAL. He checked his clip. Then, with impossible precision, he took off the head of a zombie across the room. Disgusting black gore spurted out of the severed neck, and the headless body fell limply to the floor.

At the sound of the gunshot, the other zombies shrieked and shuddered, shaking their heads.

"Uh-oh," Nikolai bellowed.

In an instant, the walkers were running, closing the distance to our little group. Samantha screamed and I shoved her behind me, taking out the dead closest to me with a few choice ray beams.

"Damn it, Nikolai!" shouted Tank, using his zap gun to fry the heads off a few more. Like on the moon, the red static energy zapped around the undead bodies, making them shudder and twitch. I grimaced, watching as they disintegrated.

Then I heard the loud electric click of the doctor's Zeus Cannon.

"Follow me," he yelled, his harsh voice commanding and raw. No one objected. We quickly turned to trail behind him as he wove through the room.

"But we aren't _going _anywhere," complained Samantha, terrified. "Why aren't we _leaving?_"

Edward snapped something in German and she shut her mouth. Then he twisted us around a corner. There was a zombie blocking his path. He lifted one arm from his Zeus cannon, using it to tilt up the MP40 on his belt. Then, with the gun still strapped to his body, he shot down the creature, one-handed.

Finished, he let the weapon swing back down by his hip.

I noticed Tank gaping. When he felt my eyes on him, he stopped, pretending to be unimpressed.

Now, the rest of the zombies were stumbling along behind us in a moaning, gurgling crowd. Edward continued to lead us around the room, herding the zombies into a tighter group. Then, just as I realized what he was doing, he stopped.

His eyes were fierce as he shoved his way through us, elbowing us behind him. "Shtay back," he spat, his voice rough. Then, bracing himself, he aimed his cannon and fired.

The small herd of zombies flew back, splattering against a far wall. The force of the blast made their weak, rotting chests implode, crumpling them into a heap on the floor. The doctor strode forward to examine his handiwork, nudging a couple of bodies with the toe of his boot.

They looked thoroughly dead.

Satisfied, he rejoined us.

"Where do we go now?" asked Nikolai, scowling.

Edward fixed his hard green eyes on Samantha, leaving his face blank. "I believe ze little girl vill tell us," he crooned. His voice was soft, but somehow even more terrifying. "At least, if she knows vhat is_ best_ for her," he added, his eyes flashing a threat.

Samantha met his gaze and they stared at each other for a moment, hatred crackling between them.

This hatred was nothing like the one he shared with Tank. I could feel that. This hatred was different; deeper somehow, more complex. It wasn't raw or impulsive. It was something forged over time, built from wrongdoing and betrayal. The hurt shone in their eyes, shocking me.

Because it wasn't just Samantha's face that was twisted with grief.

Edward's was, too.

"It's this way," Samantha finally said, her voice tiny and cold in the empty metal space. She pointed a small, delicate finger in the direction of a door.

I grabbed her hand, and we headed over. Takeo wrenched it open, wiping gore off on his trousers. Inside was a stairwell. They led up and down.

"Ugh," groaned Nikolai. "Stairs."

"Is this right?" I asked Samantha, glancing down at her.

She nodded. "We go down," she said quietly. I noticed that she seemed oddly downcast. Her big blue eyes were turned toward the floor, long dark lashes brushing her pale cheeks. A stringy lock of black hair fell across her face, and she made no motion to brush it back, giving a small, tired sigh.

I frowned.

This wasn't right.

Samantha was a mischief-maker. Moody, yes; but she'd never been _dull_ before.

As the rest of the group started down the stairs, I pulled her aside. She stared up at me, confused, and I bit my lip. "Are you okay?" I asked, my heart tight with warring emotions. Yeah, I was setting myself up. I knew that. So she might be manipulating me. So what?

Fuck me for caring.

She sighed again, her head bowing lower. "I don't want to talk to _you_ about it," she grumbled. "And I don't want to get eaten by the monsters. So can we go down the stairs?"

"Please tell me," I begged, glancing behind us to make sure no more zombies had appeared. The coast was clear, so I turned back to her, grinning. "And hey, I thought you_ liked _me," I teased, trying to get a rise out of her.

The ghost of a smile crossed her lips, but she still didn't bite. "I want to go," she murmured. "Uncle Edward will be mad."

"Screw Uncle Edward," I muttered, my eyebrows bunching together. I knelt down and grabbed her small shoulders, holding her until she finally met my eyes.

In that moment, my heart stopped. I was breathless as I looked into the pretty, doll-like face of Samantha Maxis. Because, for an instant, for a split second in time, I saw the child she was inside; the lost, frightened little girl, orphaned and aching with all of her broken heart.

My soul clenched and I felt a fresh wave of hatred for the thing responsible for ruining her life.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked, my voice cracking.

She blinked. Then she looked at her feet and shook her head.

"Please," I whispered, feeling my face twist with urgency. I desperately clutched her skinny little shoulders, like she was the one anchoring me to earth. "Please tell me, Samantha," I begged again, trying to catch her gaze. "I want to _help_ you."

"You _can't _help me," she said softly, glancing up at me through her lashes. She suddenly looked almost shy. "Don't you see?"

My heart thudded. "But why?" I asked, pressing on. "Why don't you think I can help you?"

Her delicate black eyebrows bunched together, making a faint worry line. "It's not something I _think_," she whispered, and the deep blue of her eyes hardened. She stared at me, solemn. "It's something I _know._ You can't help me," she said quietly, glancing away. "No one can."

A tense voice echoed up the stairwell. _"Kazhleen?"_ It rose in pitch, raspy and furious. "Vhat are you _doing?"_

Now Samantha looked at me with knowledgeable eyes. "Told you he'd be mad," she pouted.

I stared at her a moment longer.

We had to go. The zombies were long overdue. They'd come out of the woodwork any time now; but I was honestly more afraid of what Edward might do.

I sighed, giving up. "Well, Samantha," I said softly, my eyes pricking with tears of frustration, "I tried. I really did." But before I could let go of her, I looked at her; really looked. I searched for that lost, lonely girl I'd seen moments ago. Her stony façade was back in place, hiding the truth. But I'd seen it. And from the look in her eyes, the way she watched me as I stared into her face, she knew it. She knew I'd seen the real Samantha Maxis, if only for a moment. And she knew she couldn't hide from me any longer.

Before I knew what I was doing, I tugged her against me, hugging her close. She gasped at the sudden gesture, and I saw her eyes go wide right before her face nestled against my shoulder. The tears streamed down my face, and I sniffled against them, pursing my lips.

"I swear," I whispered, holding her tight. "I _swear_ I'll kill that thing for what it's done to you."

I wasn't really saying it for _her._ It was more my own affirmation. But I felt like she needed to hear it, anyway.

She was quiet. I could feel her warm, humid breath against my sleeve, shallow and soft. It was heartbreaking to hold her like this. In my arms, she was just a little girl; tiny and fragile, shivering with countless fears. She was a child.

Samantha was a _child, _and we'd been treating her like a monster.

"You _are_ a kind person," she whispered softly, her voice shaky and close to my ear.

I remembered her saying those words once before, and I shivered. "I just want you to be happy," I said, honest, squeezing her for a moment longer. Then I sighed, starting to pull away. That's when she reached her frail little arms around _me_, and hugged me back.

I was too stunned to believe it at first. I stared at her, utterly shocked.

For a long moment, she just looked at me, her dark blue eyes fathomless. Then she nuzzled close again, hugging me tight. Now I was the one gasping as she nestled her face against my shoulder, the hot moisture of her tears seeping through my sweater.

"Me, too," she whispered.

Someone was storming up the stairs now. I knew exactly who it was, but I closed my eyes and held onto Samantha like she was all that mattered. Something told me she needed this moment, and honestly, I needed it too. I opened my eyes just in time to see Edward lunging into view, his face twisted with rage and terror.

When he saw the two of us, the terror vanished, and the rage turned to indignation.

"_Was ist das?"_ he shrieked, outraged.

Samantha squeezed closer to me, making a frightened noise.

"We were talking," I said, glancing up to meet his eyes. He was glaring at Samantha like she was something putrid and dangerous, his lip curled.

"Und how did _zhis _happen?" he spat, gesturing to the two of us like we were covered in blood.

No. Not blood. He'd probably_ like_ that.

I sighed, not ready to deal with this. "Because sometimes people have feelings other than _irrational anger_," I snapped, turning his glare back on him. Then I disentangled myself from Samantha's arms, getting slowly to my feet. "It's not a crime to hug a kid, you know. Actually, they kind of_ encourage_ that."

Now Edward was scowling at me. "Samanzha is not-"

"An ordinary child," I finished, interrupting. "I _know._ Believe me." He opened his mouth to say something else, but I kept talking, cutting him off. "But the point is, she's still a _child. _Ordinary or not." I rested a protective hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She edged closer to me.

"You are _playing _into her _hands,_ Kazhleen," complained Edward, his voice strained. "She _vants_ you to pity her, so she can_ use_ you."

"I'm right here," grumbled Samantha. "I can _hear _you."

Edward ignored her, looking at me with furious, imploring eyes. "You must listen to me," he muttered.

I started for the stairs, grabbing Samantha's hand and brushing past him. "Let's just go find the fucking pyramid," I said, exasperated.

"_Kazhleen,"_ warned Edward, his voice clipped.

"I know," I hissed, shaking my head, listening as he descended the stairs behind us. "I know what she's capable of." My heart clenched and I frowned. "But I can take care of myself," I muttered. He was silent as we made our way deeper into the facility, going down two, three, four floors.

When he finally spoke again, I could hear the voices of the others up ahead.

"I acknowledge ze fact zhat she is only a_ girl_," he said quietly, stepping up beside me. "Biologically, zhis is true. Und of course I acknowledge your _independence,_" he muttered, scowling. His eyes flashed. "How could I _not?_" As I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, his face hardened. "But I assure you," he murmured, "Zhere is _no vay_ for you to grasp ze _depth _of her cunning." His voice was low and deadly, begging me to challenge it.

I bit my lip, taking the bait. "You have that little faith in me?" I asked, giving him a bitter look as we stepped down the last few stairs.

He sighed, staring down at the girl by my side. Samantha looked at her feet, watching them as she walked. "It is not a matter of _faith,_" he said, his voice hard, continuing to observe her. "She vas infected by ze pyramid." Then he lifted his eyes to meet mine. They were intense, piercing, searching my soul. "I, too, have been tainted by its touch. But _you,"_ he murmured, trailing off. He pressed his lips tight together.

"I haven't," I said quietly, finishing his thought. "It hasn't touched me."

"_Nein_, you remain untouched," he agreed. He was silent for a moment. "You have never felt ze presence, ze _longing._" He closed his eyes and shuddered. "You have _no vay_ of knowing its influence_,_ Kazhleen," he whispered, opening his eyes to stare at me intently."Und so you can _never _understand."

Before I could respond, Tank was beside us, frowning.

"Damn, whattook you so long?" he asked, his voice strained. "We thought you were maggot chow." Then his eyes strayed down to Samantha, and his frown turned into a grimace. "And what's wrong with _her?"_ he asked, blunt. "I've never seen her so down in the dumps." He shivered. "Makes me nervous."

I gave the doctor a significant look, which he pointedly ignored.

"Is zhere only zhis hallvay?" he asked instead, addressing Tank.

He nodded. "Yeah, just the one," he confirmed. "But there's a shit-ton of doors."

Richtofen looked down at Samantha, who sighed, feeling his eyes on the top of her head. "I'll tell you which one," she grumbled, reluctant.

A few feet away, we heard the unmistakable sound of Nikolai's belch.

After it finished echoing, there was a short silence. Then, Takeo's voice.

"_Baka ka!"_ he spat, a harsh whisper. "Quiet! Do you wish to _summon them?"_

Nikolai grunted. "I had stomachache," he said, pouting. "But now I am better."

Takeo groaned. "Stupid _Rosuke_," he grumbled.

"Sounds like _they're_ ready to go," muttered Tank, squinting down the dark corridor.

I sighed. "Well, Samantha?" I asked, looking down at the girl by my side.

She sighed, too. "Follow me," she mumbled.

Then she started down the hall, holding tight to my hand.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Japanese:** _baka ka = _derogatory way to say "idiot" ... _Rosuke = _racial slur referring to Russians

* * *

...

...

Well, they're on a one-way road to the end, now ... It's coming fast ... !

I don't know if I'm ready for this, you guys. It's kind of overwhelming. I mean, aside from my novel, this is the longest story I've ever written. :'o

Looking forward to your reviews, predictions, and thoughts as always ... favorite parts of chapters, favorite quotes, etc ... !

I love your comments, because they tell me what I'm doing well, and what I need to include more of. c':

... *so many hugs and kisses*

Seriously, it's meant so much to have you guys with me for this wild ride ... So thank you! *snuggle* THANK YOUUUUUUU

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Vhy must everyzhing be so_ confusing ... _I accepted my fate, embraced my ruined soul ... und now ... _now ..._"**


	53. Shatter

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

... It's incredibly hard to write the end of this story. I want it to be properly epic.

I HOPE IT IS.

...

...

SO HERE.

I hope you like this. It was really intense.

... I love you guys. It makes me sad that this story is ending... but I'm excited to write the sequel... (already started it) ... so ... IT MUST HAPPEN.

Thanks as always for your feedback and for continuing with me to the bitter end! I hope you keep reading!

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Hakanii-chan:** It's about to be even more intense! I'm glad you're enjoying everything, like the Doctor Says quotes and his talent at braiding! XD … I try to keep the comic relief going between the characters; they're just so funny! I hope your papers went well! Ze doctor is pleased zhat you undershtand his turmoil … X'3

**Amaya Kata Horoshi:** Yayyy! I'm glad I could addict you! X'D And I'm glad someone finally understands Nikolai's plight! Hehehe. Everyone does seem to love the sexy times… hurr hurr hurr. ;D … Not that I can blame them … I'm the one who wanted to write them in the first place, after all! X3 …And I hope you enjoy this next chapter … it's pretty intense, though … fair warning! BE A HAPPY PANDA! C:

**Snowstormcat:** She's incredibly hard to read… even for me as a writer! I have a good idea of how I want to portray her character, and she's still a mystery to me! You got all of the messages I was trying to send … *huggles* … SO HAPPY. Because I want her to be confusing like that …! And YES no one is in control of them! Only the pyramid … the empty, empty pyramid … and the empty white eyes … OHOHO …

**DancingInTheSand:** ARGHBLARGHH I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCHHH. I have only had ze bedbugs to keep me company … ;D … I hope you're enjoying the new chapters! And I'm SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Yayyyyy *happy dance in the corner*

**Xxz0eyxx:** What you don't notice is the slow, sinister grin spreading across his face … he always has an ulterior motive …! :O … fufufufufufu. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter … it's insane! And oh Nikolai, you can always count on him to lighten up a serious moment … X'3 Gotta love him. And yesss you understand children and their wily ways … so impossible to tell whether they're being truthful …! I hope that the flooding has subsided D: … I've been very worried about that! xoxox

**AnonymouseXI:** SHE ISSSSSS. Ugh. The opposite of some people *cough* … even if Richtofen DOES have the right idea … *sigh* But yes, the zombies noticed them … but weren't provoked to run toward them until the loud noise! But they would've walked toward them anyway. Just … slowly. AND YAYY so glad you enjoy my replies! C': I love responding to my lovelies! And yesss things are fine now … everything worked out. It was tough for a while, but not anymore! Thank you for your concerns! LURVES *snuggles*

**Snakeyeslover2:** Yeahhhh, it really is … *sigh* … oh well … Samantha is what she is …! And so is Kitty, for that matter. Way too kindhearted. But HERE! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! … so much drama … so much intensity … PREPARE YOURSELF.

**Bu11etB1iss115:** YES. There's a complex situation there! He hates her because of what she represents to him! First she was the daughter of his oppressor, Dr. Maxis … then, when Maxis became his enemy, she was an annoying by-product he had to deal with … then she became his enemy when she acquired the pyramid in his place … IT'S SO COMPLICATED! And d'aww thank you for your protections! *huggle*

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** Yes yes … indeed … and it's about to get even more confusing! … AND YESS THE TANGO ZOMBIE OH GOD. I JUST EXPLODED WITH JOY. … *weeping with happiness* But I must warn you … those fireworks won't be of much use this chapter … ! :O

* * *

**INTENSE CHAPTER IS INTENSE ... I love all of you, and I can't wait to hear what you think ... I've been so eager to write this and hear your thoughts!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

... Is there really a difference between a shattered dream and a broken reality?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE

* * *

**Shatter  
**zertrümmern**  
**

* * *

Tank wrinkled his nose as he walked down the corridor, following Kitty and the kid.

_Jesus_ it stank. It smelled like mildew and rust down here; bitter and nauseating. That paired with the faint stench of rotting flesh … well, it was enough to flip his stomach, and that was saying something.

"It's this one," muttered Samantha, her tiny voice echoing in the darkness.

Tank shivered at the sound of it. Even now, when she was powerless, there was something unsettling about her.

"_Gut, _Samanzha," said the doctor, and he sounded even creepier than the kid. The crisp, rising tenor of his voice rang in the enclosed space, ice-cold and threatening. "Now open ze door."

It was a command.

Tank watched the girl as she turned her pale little face to glare back at Richtofen, scowling. "Why do _I_ have to open it?" she whined.

The doctor scowled back, but before he could open his mouth, Kitty interrupted. "I'll do it," she said, frustrated. Tank could see the angry grimace on her face, twisting her pretty, dark features. Then she reached for the handle and threw open the door.

Everything happened in a flash. Blinking red light streamed into the corridor, followed by a deafening chorus of wailing zombies. Tank felt a rush of musty air in his face, and turned to see Richtofen storming past. He shoved Kitty away from the door just as a mass of skeletal arms reached through to grab her.

Nikolai bellowed, taking out a few of the intruding dead with his FN-FAL. "Taste communist aggression, demon hellpigs!" he roared, his voice hoarse.

Behind the doctor, Kitty blinked in shock. Then, a second later, she yanked out her ray gun and pushed away from his protective grasp. "We've gotta get inside," she yelled, making short work of the remaining zombies. The blinding light of her ray beams illuminated Richtofen's face, making it impossible to miss the grimace twisting his sharp, German features.

He was _furious._

_That's right, doc,_ thought Tank, selfishly pleased. _You can't push her around, can you? Awww. Bet that makes you feel pretty pissed._

Tank moved closer to Kitty, taking advantage of the sudden lull. The doctor's displeasure made him feel bold, even possessive; like his odds were improving. "Keep an eye out," Tank warned, coming up beside her. He flexed his arms. "We've got no idea what's lurkin' in there. Better let me go first," he announced, letting himself sound a little cocky. He strode toward the door.

That was when the doctor lunged to the front of the group, elbowing Tank out of the way. "Imbecile," Richtofen spat.

Then he stalked straight through the open doorway, planting himself just inside.

"Hey," growled Tank, _"I _was gonna clear the room." But the doctor wasn't listening. Instead, he unceremoniously unstrapped his Zeus Cannon, clicked in a fresh cartridge, and pointedly ignored everything else.

Tank scowled, setting his jaw, and lurked up behind him. "I said _I've got this,"_ he muttered.

Richtofen stomped down on Tank's foot, hard. The marine yelped. As Tank stumbled away, the doctor twisted his long body to face the left side of the room. Green eyes narrow, he shot a blast. Then he flipped to the right and did the same thing. In the corridor, the others could hear the splattering of rotten bodies against the walls.

Takeo winced, his lip curling. "What a nauseating sound," he muttered.

A moment later, they heard Richtofen's voice. "Ze coast is clear," he sang, sounding smug. As the rest of the group trailed in, he strapped the cannon back around his body, fastening it tight. They surveyed the carnage. Tank pulled off his boot and rubbed his toes, glaring openly at the doctor.

Motionless corpses were strewn around the room. Some were dismembered, staining the floor with black gore. Others were mangled in inhuman positions. They lay crumpled over weird-looking instruments, necks broken, spines snapped. Pieces of metal jutted through their bodies; glittering shards of glass dotted their gray, sagging flesh.

Richtofen looked thoroughly pleased with his handiwork. His sinister green eyes sparkled as he examined the destruction.

Tank rolled his eyes, shoving his foot back into his boot. He was about to make a smartass comment when the intercom crackled, interrupting his thoughts. _"Security breach, level four,"_ said a calm, female voice, eerily familiar._ "Dispatch personnel. Security breach, level four."_

Samantha clapped her hands over her ears just as the siren started to sound.

"Shit," gasped Tank, squinting. "I forgot about this."

Nikolai groaned. "This makes headache even _worse," _he grumbled, screwing his eyes shut.

"We can't stop now," Kitty cried. "We're so _close."_

"How do you know that?" growled Nikolai, pulling off a glove and mashing big, chapped knuckles against his temple. "All I can think of is the _pain._"

"The last time this happened, we were about to reach the pyramid," she said, breathless. "Remember?" She glanced at the doctor. Her black eyes were wide, illuminated by the room's blinking red light.

He pressed his lips together. "So it vould seem," he murmured, looking around the room. Those cruel, intelligent eyes took everything in.

Tank looked around, too. He wasn't anal about detail like Richtofen, but that didn't matter. Even _he _could tell they were in a garage. Machines and pieces of equipment littered the place. Underneath the fresh layer of splattered maggots, Tank could even make out a few things he recognized. In one corner were parts of a motorcycle, stacked in an oily pile. And there was a rusty old propeller. Some of the stuff was all fucked up, twisted and bent from the blasts of the doctor's cannon, but one thing was for sure.

Nothing looked like a pyramid.

"I don't see it," grunted Tank. "It's not here."

Though he didn't say a word, the doc looked like he agreed. His face was grim.

"The moon thingy isn't here?" Nikolai complained, shouting over the siren.

Samantha moaned. "My head hurts," she sobbed, giant tears streaming down her face.

"There's gotta be a door," Kitty muttered, chewing on her lip. "A door out of here." She clutched her ray gun tightly, picking her way through the mixed debris.

_"Security breach, level four,"_ repeated the intercom, maddeningly calm.

Another moan rang through the room, and Takeo made a frustrated noise. "Be quiet, child!" he snapped.

"That wasn't me," whimpered Samantha.

They twisted around to see a zombie, crawling through a ventilation duct in the far wall. It pulled its torso out of the narrow space using bloody, mangled fingers. Nikolai reloaded his gun and took off its head with one well-placed bullet. As it flopped down, hanging halfway out of the vent, Tank noticed something that made his heart stop.

It was wearing a military uniform.

An _American_ one.

"We've gotta get out of here," muttered Kitty a second time, desperate.

Richtofen just stood there, silently observing the chaos.

"Come on, doc," Tank yelled, glaring at him. "Do something!"

There was another undead soldier crawling up behind the corpse of the first, pushing it to the floor. Just as Nikolai shot it, another came in its place.

"The end is near," murmured Takeo, his careful, meditative state giving way to panic. "We await only death."

The doctor rubbed his chin with a long, black-gloved forefinger, utterly calm and contemplative. As he stroked his bottom lip, two zombies slipped through the ventilation duct. Kitty took them out with ray beams, only to find three more coming in.

"Edward," she shrieked. "Where do we go?"

Samantha sobbed uncontrollably, hiding behind Nikolai. He kept pushing her away only to have her come clinging back.

Takeo sprayed a few rounds into the oncoming horde, muttering something in Japanese. One of the walkers was limping perilously close to Kitty. Tank shot it with a wave of energy from his zap gun, watching as it jerked to the floor and disintegrated. There were five more to take its place.

Deafening even in the midst of everything else, the doctor's Zeus Cannon went off. "Out of ze vay," he snarled, reloading and aiming the gaping muzzle at the vent.

Kitty scrambled to one side. Tank threw himself to the floor, wincing when his palm squished against something black and oozing. Wrinkling his lip, Nikolai wrapped an arm around the sniffling little girl, wrestling her out of the doctor's line of sight. Takeo joined them, his dark eyes flashing with morbid curiosity.

Richtofen didn't hesitate. He blasted the streaming walkers, smashing them into the wall. Then he stormed forward, pressing the gun against the mouth of the vent.

"Brace yourselves," he warned. Then, eyes gleaming, he fired.

The blast thundered through the ventilation system. The others watched as the wall around the vent bulged with the force of the compressed air, buckling against it. Richtofen grit his teeth and fired again. This time, the casing of the vent peeled back, spreading like the petals of a tulip. The doctor looked ferocious as he reloaded and fired a third time, blasting a crater in the wall. Then, with one final crash of thunder, he made it through.

They could see the other side.

It was filled with a swarming herd of zombies.

"Zhis vay," he hissed, firing a blast at the undead bodies. Tank and the others filed behind him slowly, horrified. There were so many of them; the entire personnel of Area 51, turned into bonesuckers. It was like they'd stepped on the anthill, releasing the swarm in full force.

Only this swarm was _way_ worse.

The Zeus Cannon cleared a swath through the stinking, rotting crowd, making room for the others to take position. They opened fire, littering the floor with piles of bodies and dismembered limbs. Gore stained everything, including the surviving zombies.

"There's too many of them," gasped Kitty. Sweat trickled down her face. She wiped it away, leaving a long black smear on her forehead. Then she fired a few more shots of her ray gun. "I'm almost out of juice."

Tank zapped as many as he could before reloading. "This shit's the real deal, that's for sure," he said, his voice cracking. Even _he_ was starting to panic. "What do you think, Tak?" he asked, trying to deflect some of his terror.

Silent as the grave, Takeo unloaded clip after clip of his modified AK-74u.

He had nothing to say.

Samantha was on Nikolai's shoulders now, sobbing as she watched the slaughter.

"We fight to the end, comrade," muttered the Russian. "That is what _I _think."

A shaky grin spread across Tank's lips. "Yeah," he agreed. "Me too."

"Vell, zhen," said Richtofen darkly, reloading his cannon with an electric click. "I suggest you prepare yourselves." He blasted away another chunk of zombies.

"Why do you say that?" asked Nikolai, scowling.

"Because," murmured the doctor. "Ze end is near."

And with one more shot of his cannon, he parted the wave of undead, sending them smacking into something solid and dark.

There was no metallic clank when the bodies hit it, no familiar splinter of glass.

Only a dull, menacing thump.

Kitty gasped. "Oh my god."

"The moon thingy," said Nikolai.

Tank set his jaw.

"Fucker," he muttered, aiming his zap gun at the peak. He fired.

The red energy bolted down the surface of the pyramid, absorbing into the ground.

It had no effect.

Tank grit his teeth and fired again.

Still nothing.

"God damn!" he spat.

Richtofen was assembling his bicolored zap guns, snapping them together into some kind of larger weapon. "It is no use," he said, sounding oddly bored. Tank could see that his face was gray with terror, but his voice gave no hint of it. "Ze pyramid is impenetrable. Once closed, nozhing can touch it."

"Like hell it is," growled Tank. He pulled out his modified M16, taking a shot with the grenade launcher.

The shell exploded against the shiny black surface of the pyramid, sending a wave of blistering heat through the room.

When the smoke faded, there wasn't even a scratch.

Tank unloaded an angry clip of bullets into the crowd of zombies, thinning it further.

"Be careful, Tank," Kitty snapped.

"Why?" he yelled. "We're all gonna fucking die anyway."

Nikolai scowled. "Maybe _you _will die. Not me."

Tank laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah? Take a look around, Belinski. Do these odds look good to you?"

The Russian's face fell as he glanced around the room, but he pulled out his vodka bottle and took a deep swig. "If there is hope, there is a chance," he grumbled, reloading his gun. "And besides," he continued, shooting off the heads of some more walkers, "That means more hellpigs for me!" Blood from his newest victims splattered against his face, and he grinned.

Samantha scrambled down from his shoulders, wincing.

"Oh, Nikolai," sighed Richtofen, his voice fond. "You are like a _child." _

"Don't even say _anything_, doc," growled Tank, zapping a zombie that got too close. "You _shut up."_

Richtofen raised his eyebrows, and strangely, he grinned.

Tank was fuming, his face turning red. "You _fucker,"_ he growled.

"Stop, Tank," hissed Kitty. "Now's _not_ the time."

But Tank wasn't listening.

He glared at Richtofen, his eyes flashing. "You're as bad as that _thing," _he snarled. "Drop the charade."

"Charade?" asked the doctor, looking innocent. "Vhat ever do you mean?"

"Go back home to your precious _device,_" Tank spat. "We all know that's why you're here, anyway."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at Tank. "Oh my _god,"_ she grumbled. "Tank. Shut up."

But he was still talking.

"Go become god of the maggots, _Richtofen,_" he taunted, saying the doctor's name like it was a curse. "Go fulfill your _destiny."_

"That's _not_ why he's here, and you know it," Kitty snapped. "Stop."

"Do it," said Tank, ignoring her. He grinned bitterly. "It's what you _really_ want, isn't it?"

Richtofen was quiet.

"No," said Kitty, disbelief flooding her features. "Don't listen to him, Edward."

But now she looked doubtful, confused. Everything was falling apart. The emotions rolled behind her eyes, twisted and dark. She was starting to question reality. Still, her brittle expression was defiant, the last line of defense against a shattered dream.

Tank faltered.

He wanted to keep tempting the doctor, to drive him away into the pyramid. But he could see the cracks forming in Kitty's proud façade; the beginning of a broken heart. And he realized that he was the one doing the breaking, by tempting the doctor to break his promises.

"Wait," he said, starting to backtrack.

That's when it happened.

A zombie broke through the crowd. It was a fast runner, lunging toward Nikolai. He lurched drunkenly away, smacking into Takeo, and the runner changed course. It twisted its jawless head, gurgling at the next closest person.

Samantha.

She stared at it, frozen with fear as it swiped out, its ragged nails catching on the fabric of her shirt.

All of this happened in a second. Kitty twisted around just in time to see Samantha yank herself free from the zombie's claws, sending her reeling back.

Into the pyramid.

"No!" Kitty screamed. She threw herself across the room, and shoved Samantha away from the device.

Richtofen caught the little girl as she stumbled in his direction, but he was focused on something else. Something that made his eyes widen in horror.

A chill ran down Tank's spine.

Everything seemed slow as he blinked, staring at Kitty. She was fumbling for balance. There was no way he could save her.

"Don't," he gasped, hoarse.

But it was too late.

She reached out to steady herself, and touched it. Her hand looked so tiny against the smooth black surface, pale and helpless.

That was the last thing he saw before the blinding white light filled the room._  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "**


	54. Between Dream and Reality

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

I LOVE ALL OF YOU.

I don't have much to say about this chapter. It's short, and it's pretty self-explanatory.

We're not quite done yet! So I hope to hear from all of you again (because you know how much I freakin' adore all of you)!

MILLIONS OF KISSES.

* * *

**FYI: **To whom it may concern: In my mind, Tank is 35ish, Kathleen is 21ish, Richtofen is 38ish, Takeo is 37ish, and Nikolai might be pushing mid-forty.

* * *

**Xxz0eyxx:** Don't worry my love! It's not the final chapter! There are at least three more! And I hope that they can be equally intense/suspenseful/rewarding as some of my other chapters! … unfortunately that means there's still a chance of death or other horrible things …BUT. WE SHALL SEE! xoxoxox

**AnonymouseXI:** *shniffle* …. I'M SO SORRY I LEFT YOU SPEECHLESS …. But also kind of proud of myself … BUT MOSTLY SORRY … … … *giant bear huggles and smooches* … and don't you worry! I knew it was a good thing! *snuggle* I UNDERSTAND YOUUUU. BLAH I LOVE YOU MY DEAR.

**Austiniscool:** Yesssss that's the same story as me! I'm so bad at multiplayer, but I'm an EXPERT at zombies! The zombies storyline was what initially inspired me to write this (particularly Richtofen's backstory, and the nature of his insanity). This whole story, aside from being a romance on the surface, is really an exploration of the M.P.D.'s effects at the core (as is probably obvious at this point). I hope you enjoy the ending in these next couple of chapters, and thank you SO much for reviewing!

**snowstorm cat:** I know … I feel bad … but … IT HAPPENED. And … I can't be completely sure .. But there are at least three left until the end (of this installment). So it's not over yet!

**Decepticon-silver streak:** I KNOW I'M SO SORRY …! But it ain't over yet! Keep reading! I'll make no promises, because honestly I'm never 100% sure what will happen when I start writing a chapter … I have a vague idea, but sometimes things change and do a complete 360! *hugs you and tango zombie* BUT YOU WILL LIKE IT! I WILL PROMISE YOU THAT!

**M3D1C101:** WHEN IT CAME OUT OF MY BRAIN, I HAD THE SAME REACTION.

**Chris Ahrens:** I shall check it out! And don't be sad! There are many fish in the sea … and here's a short update to distract you! Perhaps you can tell me what you think might happen next … that could give you something else to think about!

**Bu11etB1iss115:** OH MY GOSH THAT ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME. Every time I see or read something sad, some sad song starts playing on the radio, or the TV, or the internet, and shocks me into tears! I can't believe I could write something that made you have such intense feelings! It makes me feel so proud! C':

**Austintloveland:** That's how things go … *sigh* … the one thing you don't want to happen always tends to happen, doesn't it? BUT! The story's not over yet! Don't cry! Things might work out … maybe …!

**Amaya Kata Horoshi:** Here you go! It's short … but it's interesting … !

**snakeyeslover2:** It's okay! It's not over yet! Though I shall make no guarantees for your sanity … just because I don't want to make a promise that might be false!

**XxxGamer GirlxxX:** OH MY GOODNESS C': I'M JUST … I'M … T_T … THIS REVIEW … … People come out of nowhere and leave me such kindness! Blahhh *giant hugs and sloppy kisses* … I'm so happy you found me! :'3 I've been trying so hard on this story; it's become so dear to me, along with all the characters. It always means a lot to hear that I'm doing them justice, and that Kitty is a fascinating, identifiable character! Since I want to be an author one day (in the real world, not just ), that's SUPER encouraging! It makes me so happy to hear that I have a good grasp on the characters and that I write them well! C': And I must admit; when I started writing this fiction, I was an Edward fan all the way. Sure, I shipped all the ships and I loved all of the characters; but at the core, I absolutely ADORED Richtofen most of all. And then as I wrote … Tank started to grow on me … and grow … and grow some more … until now I love them BOTH so much I'm about to explode. XD …They're just so different! And both so sexy! Hurr hurr hurr. Hence all the smut. And the separate story to write the Vegas smut. Derp. ;D …I'm glad I could bring you to my side of confusing feels! Hehehe. And … dude. YOU PULLED AN ALL-NIGHTER FOR MY STORY? … …. *heart explodes* … That's ALL I'VE EVER WANTED! "To write a story so good it's addicting …" Because let me tell you: I can't count the number of times I stayed up all night reading Harry Potter, and other books I considered "addictive" and "wonderful" … I can't BELIEVE I've done the same for you! AHHHH *so much happiness* … I hope you continue to enjoy it! And I hope you stick around for the sequel! I think it'll be just as good (even if it's different) … I also think about it all the time! Hahaha. I can't believe you do too! C': … Thank you so much for all your wonderful, generous words! I keep reading them over and over because I just can't believe I could make someone feel so excited about a story! Ahhh! *snuggles* YOU HAVE ALL MY LOVE TOO! XXXXXX

**Neonidus of Libra:** Well hello my dear! I'm so happy to hear from you! As a lurker myself, I love it when my fanfic lurkers come out … X'D … I WANT TO MEET YOU ALL! Because I love you. :'3 And I'm overwhelmed by all of these sweet things you have to say! Ahhh! It means so much to me that you like my portrayal of ze Doctor! He's my favorite … so I can only hope I'm doing him justice … and I'm so glad I am! I always saw him as having a serious side (you know, the whole "You don't wanna mess with the doc" sort of deal) … but still having that delightful, creepy goofiness we all know and love. X3 … He's a complicated person, with a lot of emotions inside … deep inside … which he does not enjoy expressing … and his love for Kitty is of course constantly challenged by his hatred for feeling the love in the first place … 'DO NOT BE A VEAKLING, EDVARD!' … but of course we all want him to be soft and squishy inside, even if he doesn't. XD … I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY … but here's a new chapter for your enjoyment … and … and oh my gosh. BLAH YOU ARE SO SWEET. I try really hard to be a nice person and love everyone, because I really do have so many feels of kindness! C: And on this site, I want to make sure everyone knows how much I appreciate them … because you guys have changed my life, and you need to know it! My writing has become so much better, and my level of confidence has changed so much, all thanks to my readers! FEEL THE LOVE! FEEL IT! *snuggle*

* * *

**A few more chapters left! Ahhh! I DON'T WANT TO BE DONE ...! But at least I have you guys to give me hugs and encouragement! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR

* * *

******Between Dream and Reality**

* * *

It was cold. Cold to the touch, like granite, or marble.

And it was _smooth_; smoother than anything else she'd ever felt.

It all happened in a second. But in that tiny span of time, she could feel _everything. _The wall of the pyramid, electric black beneath her fingers. The blinding light that rushed through the room. The voices of the others, echoing loud and panicked in her mind. The footsteps of a thousand zombies.

But that was nothing compared to the rest.

The molecules in the air prickled her skin, heavy with odor. Suddenly, smells were a thousand times more intense. She could pick out the different layers of rot, identify which zombie smelled like what. That one's arm reeked of iron. The pus dripping from another reminded her of sewage.

Though he was yards away, she could smell the familiar, manly musk of Tank's sweat, like he was standing right beside her. It mingled with decay and Nikolai's vodka.

Now, she realized that even though her eyes were open, she couldn't see.

But she could _sense_.

There were exactly forty-seven zombies in the room. Somehow, she knew where each of them stood. And every time someone fired a bullet, she felt it. First as the gun, with the shocking flash of energy, bursting out. Then as the zombie, reeling with the impact of the blast. She was even Takeo's finger, pulling the trigger. She could feel Samantha's tears like they were streaming down her own face.

And there was the frantic rhythm of Edward's heart, pounding hard in her chest.

Her body was numb.

But her mind was omnipotent.

_Isn't it glorious?_

Who was that, she wanted to ask. But her lips were glued shut.

_Relax, _it said. _Just close your eyes, Kathleen. Nothing can hurt you anymore._

Now her eyelids felt heavy, so heavy she could barely resist. And the voice was so soothing…

_That's it, _it whispered. _You're safe now. _

_You're safe…  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor is Speechless.**


	55. No Way Out

**To those of you that are reading:  
**

... I cried when I wrote this.

I have no shame.

...

...

(PS: This is not the last chapter... just so you know...)

* * *

**snowstormcat:** IT'S NOT OVER! It's not even over at the end of this chapter (but I will warn you: It might seem like it's over at the end of this chapter...)

**AnonymouseXI:** IT'S SO INTENSE FROM ALL SIDES! *wraps everyone up in a blanket and shivers* I love youuuuuuu *snuggle of anxiety*

**becs93:** ... Oh my gosh I am SO FLATTERED RIGHT NOW AHH! *huggle* I'm just ... I can't even handle all this kindness! c': ... I'm so glad people keep loving this story! And I hope you keep reading to the end of this, and stick with me for the sequel! Thank you my dear!

**Amaya Kata Horoshi:** It's been so intense for me, too! I'll warn you: There's another cliffy at the end of this one! I'm sorry! But ... it's a good chapter nonetheless! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY DEAR!

**Lionstone:** ... I ... Love ... You. ... I just ... ... there's no way I can properly respond to this review. I mean ... GAWL. ... *tears of joy* ... I'VE NEVER HAD PEOPLE SAY SUCH NICE THINGS TO ME BEFORE! *snuggle* I'm so inspired by your words! I mean, I can't believe I actually inspired you to play the game! AHHH! But I can see how the Zombie Christmas album got you addicted ... X'3 ... It's those personalities that got me started on this story, after all! c': ... I adore YOU! Thank you for the lovely review! I look forward to hearing from you again!

**xxz0eyxx:** THIS CHAPTER HAS THE ANSWERS! Read on, my dearest! Also: Ze Doctor is amazed at your pyramid destruction skills. VHERE VERE YOU DURING ZHESE PAST FEW CHAPTERS?! ... *cuddle* XOXOXO

**XxxGamer GirlxxX:** AHHH OF COURSE YOUR WORDS MEANT SOMETHING TO ME GAWLLLLS *huggle* YOU ARE SO SWEET! c': And I'm glad you were being honest with me, too! I really have been trying so hard ... I want to write a good story, and it's people like you and my faithful reviewers that make me feel like I'm doing a good job of it! *joy squeals* I'm gonna have to write a Tank-centric romance pretty soon ... I feel it bubbling up ... XD ... And I'm so glad I draw you in! But PLEASE don't die! Hahaha. I had no idea my words were so hypnotizing! BUT HERE! Have an update! I hope you enjoy it as much as the others! *shnugglepoos*

**flipnotes:** I KNOW! And this one's even worse ...! *cough* ... But don't worry; we've still got at least one more chapter to go. Maybe two. And hurrrrr you noticed the title ... *derp* ... GET IT? ... because she's in the pyramid ... and it's not really reality ... but definitely not a dream ... hurr hurr hurr. I IZ SO CLEVUR ... *coughnotreallycough* ... I'm not even sure what I'm going to write half the time! It's reviewers like you who get me going on the next bit of the story! c:

**snakeyeslover2:** I'm afraid this chapter will do nothing to lessen the suspense... but it should be exciting anyway! ... Yeah, if you're anything like me, you'll be left in even MORE suspense at the end of this ... And yes I did my dearest! I shall PM you back with more info! c:

**austintloveland:** I'm so sorry! :'c ... This chapter's even worse ... it made me cry ... *sigh* ... But it's okay to cry! It means you are feeling real emotion for my story, which is basically the nicest thing that you could ever do, because that means my story has touched your heart! *huggles* Here, have some of my big fluffy blanket... it shall comfort you as it comforts me!

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** *watches fireworks in awe, then wraps you and tango zombie in fluffy blanket* JOIN ME IN THE FLUFFY PARADISE! *shares cookies* ... we'll need these ... because ... this chapter ... *sobs* ... IT'S NOT THE LAST ONE. But it's really intense! Fair warning... :c

**Bu11etB1iss115:** I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! I thought that keeping it short might give a sense of that rushing power, you know? And you felt it! Ahhh! SO AWESOME! c': ... I hope you're still pumped to read this next chapter ... it's a doozy! And OMG YOU THINK MY FINALE IS EPIC? *weeps* AHHH ALL OF MY GOALS ARE BEING REALIZED! *joy tears*

* * *

**... OH GOD I'M CRYING EVEN MORE NOW. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I JUST WANT TO HUG ALL OF YOU AND FEED YOU DELICIOUS HOLIDAY TREATS.**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE

* * *

**No Way Out  
**kein Entweichen

* * *

A loud hiss echoed through the room. The pyramid was closing, taking the light with it.

By the time they could see again, the pyramid was closed.

Kitty was gone.

"No!" yelled Tank. He took reckless shots with his zap gun, blinking back sudden, unbidden tears. He grit his teeth. "You motherfucker!" he screamed, battering the pyramid with a useless volley of red electric energy. "Let her go!"

Nikolai snorted like a rhino and opened fire with his FN-FAL. Clanging bullets ricocheted off the shiny black surface and smacked into nearby zombies, splattering them.

"You fool!" Takeo spat, ducking to the floor. A bullet whizzed overhead. "You will kill us all!"

"Who cares," Tank moaned, defeated. "It got her," he muttered. "The fucking thing got her. It's over. We're done." His massive arms went limp, swinging down by his sides. The zap gun dangled uselessly between his fingers.

"Do not give up!" Nikolai bellowed, scowling. He shot a few walkers, then took a shallow breath. "Richtofen," he said quickly, his eyes widening. "Richtofen, what should we do?"

Everyone turned to face the doctor.

He was stiff, staring at the pyramid. All of the color had drained from his face. _"Nein," _he whispered.

"What?" asked Nikolai, frowning.

Richtofen ignored him. He took a step toward the pyramid, and he took a sharp breath.

As the others watched, he started to moan. The moan turned into a bloodcurdling howl, echoing throughout the room. Samantha held her ears against the chilling, nightmarish sound. It was deafening. Tendons strained in his neck, blood rushed to his face, and flecks of spit flew from his lips. It was agony. It was raw, unadulterated despair.

Then, suddenly, it was over.

He went hoarse, falling to his knees. _"Meine geliebte," _he gasped, and his eyes welled up with tears.

Samantha stared at him in shock.

"Holy shit," muttered Tank, horrified. He couldn't look away. A zombie lurked up and grabbed his arm, taking advantage of his distraction. With his eyes still glued on the doctor, he bashed in its skull with the butt of his modified M16.

The bonebag fell to the floor, and suddenly, there was a loud hiss. It didn't come from the zombie.

It came from the pyramid.

Tank jerked around to stare at it just as steam started to rise from the base.

"_Shit," _he gasped, watching as a cylinder crested through the mist. "The death tanks!"

Gritting his teeth, Takeo took out a walker. "Kill them!" he cried. "Perhaps we can open the device!"

Hoping against hope, Tank reloaded his gun. "You heard the man, commy!" he yelled, glancing across the room.

Nikolai grunted approval. "I will drink to that," he said, and he pulled out his vodka bottle. As he took a swig, a zombie lurked up beside him. He punched it in the face. Its nose, black and rotting, crunched loudly under his fist. "My vodka," he growled, kicking away the corpse as it fell to his feet. "Mine. _Mine own."_

Richtofen didn't move.

While the others got to work, he just stared at the pyramid. Silent tears streamed down his cold, stony face. He didn't notice the cylinders, slowly filling with death. He didn't notice the zombies that snuck up behind him; didn't notice when Nikolai took off their heads right before they leaned down to take a bite. He just stared at the peak of the pyramid, unblinking and silent.

When Tank glanced over there, he noticed something else.

Richtofen wasn't alone.

Samantha was beside him, and she was staring, too. But she wasn't staring at the pyramid.

She was staring at the doctor.

As Tank watched, she lifted a tiny finger to touch Richtofen's cheek, tracing his tears.

"I think this is the last one," bellowed Nikolai, distracting him. He kicked a dead zombie.

Takeo scowled. "But the canisters!" he yelled, his eyebrows bunching together. "They are not full!"

Blinking, Tank glanced around the room. The floor was covered in fallen corpses, the walls splattered black with gore. He stared hard at the bodies on the ground, squinting. Yep. There was a rotten hand, clenching and unclenching. As he stared at it, the battered zombie it belonged to gurgled, struggling to move.

Tank picked his way over and shot it in the face.

"Some of these fuckers aren't _dead," _he growled, kicking another one that lay twitching on the floor.

Nikolai scoffed. "Fucking hellpigs," he said, spitting on the crushed skull of one by his feet. He shot another one in the groin.

"_Baka," _Takeo spat. "He means the ones that are _moving."_

"Blah blah blah," Nikolai muttered, rolling his eyes. Then he belched loudly.

The three of them hunted the room for twitching corpses. Nikolai gave Takeo the stink-eye and shot some that weren't twitching, for good measure. Then, just as Tank shoved the heel of his boot into the throat of a maggot that lay writhing on the floor, the room echoed with a loud, hydraulic sigh.

The pyramid.

As they turned to stare at it, it rippled with heat.

"Shit," Tank gasped, slumping over. "_Shit. _We did it."

The glowing tanks started to hiss, slowly vanishing beneath the steam.

"What do we do now?" asked Nikolai, coming up beside Tank. "How do we save Kitty?"

Tank was speechless, watching as a white-hot line split down one edge of the pyramid. "I don't know," he muttered. Now all the edges were glowing. A deafening vibration filled the room and the pyramid started to shudder, giving off waves of energy.

"Fuck," bellowed Nikolai, his voice drowned out by the noise. "It is opening!"

The peak split open, blossoming out like it had on the moon. Only this time, instead of revealing a little girl, there was a woman.

Kathleen hovered high in the air, suspended by a beam of bright, bluish light. Her eyes were closed, and her long, dark hair rippled around her shoulders in a breeze that didn't exist. She looked beautiful. Peaceful. Like she was having a good dream. The corners of her lips were even curled into a tiny smile.

Energy pulsed from the pyramid.

The others fought against it, struggling to come up with an idea.

"How do we rescue her?" Takeo asked, yelling over the vibration. "If we touch it, it will take one of us instead!"

Tank closed his eyes, trying to remember that day on the moon. "What happened with Samantha?" he shouted. "How did we get her out?"

"You didn't."

Richtofen's voice shocked everyone. They turned to see him on his feet, staring at Kitty as she floated in the air. Samantha stood beside him. "Ze pyramid _chose _to release Samanzha," he muttered, his voice quiet under the vibration in the air.

_Right. _He remembered now. "So all we have to do is wait," Tank said, relieved.

"_Nein,_" Richtofen snapped, turning to glare at him. His face was terrifying, twisted between rage and grief. "You _fool._ Ze pyramid has no intention of releasing _Kazhleen. _Zhis is ze reason it brought her here. It vanted _her _all along."

Tank blinked, trying to look away from the doctor's psychotic green eyes. "How the hell do you know _that_?" he yelled, his voice cracking.

"Because I helped it," said Samantha, her tiny voice strangely clear in the midst of the chaos.

Everyone stared at her, except Richtofen. He turned his eyes back to Kitty.

He looked empty. Defeated.

"What do you mean you _helped _it?" Tank spat, so angry his voice carried over the vibration.

"I thought it wanted to help _me,_" Samantha whined, her eyes welling up with tears. "But it lied. It wanted Kitty even more than I did."

Takeo scowled. "What are you trying to say, child?"

"I brought her here," she moaned. "I found Kitty and brought her here, for _me._ But _they _wanted her, too." She sniffled. Then her face screwed up and she gasped for breath. "They _knew," _she wailed, sobbing. "They _knew _I wanted a big sister and they _took her away from me!"_

She blubbered unintelligibly.

Tank stared at her. "What the fuck," he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud electric hiss. They turned to stare at the pyramid again, horrified to see that it was starting to close.

"God damn it!" yelled Tank. He pushed against the waves of energy, moving closer to it. "Kitty!" he screamed. "Kitty! Wake up!"

She was floating, silent and peaceful, her eyes closed.

"It is no use," moaned the doctor. "She is lost. Ve are _doomed."_

Tank kept going. "Kitty!" he yelled, shoving closer. He kicked his way through the corpses on the floor, stumbling over them. "Wake the fuck up! _Please!"_

"_Bitte, töten Sie mich," _Richtofen groaned, begging. He fell to his knees again, crawling toward the pyramid. The bicolor wave gun slipped off of his back and landed in a pile of gore. "Take me _vith you,_" he sobbed.

Takeo and Nikolai watched in horror. The pyramid was closing faster with every second.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Samantha, burying her face in her hands. _"Kitty… bitte verzeihen Sie mir."_

That's when it happened.

Kitty frowned in her sleep. She looked uncomfortable. Then she twitched, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, scowling down at the people in the room.

"Kitty!" screamed Tank. "Kitty, you've gotta get out of there!"

Surprised, she turned to look at him. Her hair swirled like a long, dark banner. Even though her mouth was closed, he heard her voice in his head.

_What? _

His eyes widened. "Shit, Kitty," he gasped. "You're in the fucking pyramid! It's got you!"

She frowned deeper, looking down at herself. Then her eyes widened in horror. She stared back at Tank, and he could see a million thoughts flit across her face.

_Is it still open?_

"Yeah," he shouted. "But it's closing fast. We've gotta get you out!"

She shook her head violently.

_You have to shoot me before it closes! _

"No!" howled the doctor. He could hear her, too.

_You know it's the only way, _she whispered. _I'm a part of it now._

"I vill _never …" _His voice cracked and he stared up at her. "I _love _you, Kazhleen," he gasped, tears streaming down his face.

_I know. _Her voice was quiet. Solemn. _I love you too, Edward._

Then she turned to look at Tank. The last two panels were rising now, lifting to swallow her up. As she stared down at him, Tank could see everything in her eyes. The pain, the grief, the terror. The resolution. She didn't even need to speak.

_You know what you have to do, _she whispered. Tank had a feeling he was the only one who could hear it.

As he took a step closer, the toe of his boot knocked against something metallic.

He looked down.

The wave gun.

_Please, Tank. Do it. For me._

He closed his eyes.

_Do it for all of us._

"I'm sorry," he said.

Then he knelt down and picked up the gun.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Richtofen, stumbling to his feet. The doctor's face was twisted with horror, his bloodshot green eyes focused on the gun in Tank's hands. _"Halt!" _he shrieked, tripping over corpses as he tried to disarm the marine.

But it was too late.

His eyes fixed on Kitty's, Tank aimed dead at her chest.

"I'm so sorry," he gasped.

_I know, _she whispered. She closed her eyes. _Thank you._

Tears welled up in his eyes. The doctor's fingers wrapped around his neck.

"I love you, Kitty," Tank choked. His aim was steady.

_I love you, too._

He squeezed the trigger._  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**German: **_Meine geliebte _= my beloved; _Bitte, töten Sie mich = _please, kill me; _bitte verzeihen Sie mir = _please forgive me; _Halt! = _Stop!

* * *

**Japanese: **_baka_ = idiot, fool.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

I still have nothing to say. This story continues to shock me. I'm speechless, and I'm the author. ... THERE'S A PROBLEM WITH THIS. *shakes fist*

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor is not in at ze moment. Please leave a message after ze beep. BEEP.**


	56. Awful Truth

**To those of you that are reading: **

We've still got one or two chapters to go ... just wanted to remind everyone ... !

There's a part of me that wants to get up to 60 chapters and make it all fancy and rounded-out ... but four more chapters might be overkill.

I think I really only have enough material for two more, at the MOST... one more definitely. And maybe a Christmas special epilogue...!

... Anyway, you know the drill: I adore all of you. SO MUCH. Just ... hugs and kisses times a million. Forever. c': Thank you so much for being so incredible.

* * *

**Mister Vault:** Uh-oh... that had to be an intense catch-up! I'M SORRY! But I hope you enjoyed the roller-coaster ride! ... it is some crazy shit ... :c ... And here's the next chapter, so you can add a little more insanity to the mix! (Sadly, it's not crossover... hahaha!)

**Amaya Kata Horoshi:** *sneaks a bite of ice-cream and sniffles* DON'T GO INSANE! I promise I'll find a way to make it all better ... I promise! *cuddles* ... I'm glad that you still want me to write even if it's making everyone go crazy! D': ... *tries to save everyone from insanity*

**becs93:** ... Here's the next little bit ... I'm sorry ... it's another cliffhanger as well ... DX ... And it's pretty intense, too ... BUT PLEASE KEEP READING!

**Ahren24-115:** ... I'M SORRRYYYYY IT'S HAPPENING AND I CAN'T STOP IT ... IT'S THE ONLY WAYYYY ... ... ... But I promise I'll find a way to make everything better ... I PROMISEEEEE! *hugs you and sobs*

**Bu11etB1iss115:** That sounds like my whole life! Every time I read something intense and start weeping, my family is always disturbed and asks what's happening! Hahahaha ... *hugs you and Edward* IT WILL ALL BE OKAY ... Somehow ...!

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** *saves fireworks and cookies and cake for later* Don't worry ... something will happen to make up for all of this ... I PROMISE ... ... ... it'll get better ... and remember, there's a sequel ... so hope is always around the corner! Even if the worst seems to happen! *snuggle and hugs*

**Chris Ahrens:** I'M SORRRRYYYYYY ... ... *hugs*

**foreveramuto98:** *also crying*

**xxz0eyxx:** I have tears, too! *shares tears* ... and YESSSSS OMG. Ze Resurrection Shtone? Hmmm... Intereshting. Und who is zhis Harry Potter? I must interrogate him ...

**M3D1C101:** Meee tooo. Here's the next bit ... so hopefully that will answer your question about what happens next ...! :c ... I'm sorry about the sadness ... but as I've said above, I'm gonna find a way to make it up to you guys!

**AnonymouseXI:** I love youuuu! *gives you heartwarming treats* ... I'm sorry for tormenting you so much! I'm gonna try to keep going and get this story over on a good note ... I hate stories that end on a bad note! So there will be a happy ending ... even if it's bittersweet! I can promise you that! *snuggles* I want you to keep reading my dearest!

**snakeyeslover2:** *grabs you and cuddles* IT'S SO HORRIBLE I KNOW... I'M SORRY ... and ... here's the next chapter ... which is also sad ... ... BUT I PROMISE IT'LL BE OK IN THE END ... somehow ... ...! I SHALL FIND A WAYYY

**austintloveland:** *snuggles tighter with fluffy blanket and daubs away your tears* It's not gonna get better just yet ... but I'll find a way to end the story on a good note! ... here's the next bit ... still pretty intense ... but it's on the way to the end ...!

**snowstormcat:** It's not over! I PROMISE ... Still gonna be intense this next chapter ... then a bit of slack on the last one ... but I'm gonna try to end this on a positive note! I hate bad endings ... so even if it's bittersweet, it'll have some sweetness! I promise everyone will be satisfied ... I hope ...

* * *

**I want to formally thank every single one of you for being here, reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story. I've been happy to share it with so many lovely people! It seems like so many of you have loved reading this story as much as I've loved writing it ... which still blows my mind! *SNUGGLES FOREVER***

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

* * *

**Awful Truth  
**schreckliche Wahrheit

* * *

The bolt of energy arced through the air, crackling like lightning.

Tank's heart clenched. He felt it throb hard in his chest, pumping adrenaline, making time slow down. While the blood rushed in his ears, he could see every spark that flew, every jagged jolt; all of them on a deadly collision course that couldn't be stopped.

And then it finally hit.

It was a gruesomely beautiful moment. The beam smacked Kitty square in the chest, exploding in a shimmering web of static electricity. She shuddered, seized, and her eyes rolled back. Then her mouth opened in a silent scream. The purplish energy zigzagged around her, blindingly bright, and swirled down her legs.

It zapped straight into the open pyramid, channeled by her body.

She crumpled over. The beam of alien light held her frozen in midair, still streaming up out of the pyramid. Then there was a horrible sound; hot, electric sizzling. The group watched in horror as the entire device was consumed with crackling, purplish energy.

"Get away from it!" Tank yelled, his face stained with tears.

They scrambled back, stumbling over corpses. Samantha sobbed loudly.

The doctor didn't move.

He was kneeling on the floor, moaning, holding his face with both hands. He forced himself to look up at Kathleen, where she hung limply suspended in the air. His mouth formed words of despair that no one could hear.

As the energy zapped down the shiny black surface, the pyramid started to flicker like a mirage. Then the deafening vibration picked up, making the whole room tremble around them. Even the corpses were shuddering. The shockwaves moved them slowly across the floor.

"Fuck," bellowed Nikolai. Samantha clung to his leg.

Takeo was speechless.

"We have to get out of here," Tank gasped. He fumbled in his pocket for the tracker.

Then he remembered he didn't have one.

"Doc!" he screamed. "We have to go!"

Richtofen was still staring up at Kathleen, tears dripping from his chin. "Leave vithout me," he moaned, ashen.

Tank shoved his way through the corpses, heading for the doctor. "Like _hell_ I'm leaving without you," he growled, lumbering up behind him. Then he grabbed Richtofen by the shoulders, yanking him up off the floor.

"_Do not touch me," _Richtofen snarled, twisting around to fix Tank with deadly eyes.

Tank glared back. "We've _gotta go,"_ he said again, stern. "She's _gone."_

"She's _falling!" _yelled Takeo.

They stared up at her.

The beam of light that held her was fading, pulsing like the dying pyramid.

Now she dangled, seconds away from plummeting to the floor. Her head lolled. Her hair swung down, limp around her shoulders.

Richtofen grit his teeth and shoved Tank away, lunging toward the base.

"Don't touch it!" Samantha shrieked.

Then the pyramid jerked, rippling with energy. The light around Kitty's body throbbed.

And flickered out.

"No!" screamed Tank.

The doctor stumbled over a rotten zombie corpse, diving to catch her.

She landed heavily, crumpling into his arms.

He buckled over with the dead weight. But even when he crashed to his knees, the doctor didn't flinch; he just held Kitty tight. As Tank lurched toward him, Richtofen cradled her lifeless body close to his chest. He held the base of her skull with gentle, loving fingers; pressed her cheek against his neck. He sobbed unintelligibly.

"Come on, doc," murmured Tank, touching his shoulder.

The doctor didn't look at him. He just rocked back and forth like a mental patient, hugging Kitty's body. Now the room was shaking. The pyramid jerked in and out of sight, sparking blue static. "This whole place is gonna blow," Tank added.

Richtofen shook his head and said something Tank couldn't understand. He smoothed Kitty's hair back with a black gloved hand. Then he kissed her forehead, her cheek. Her cold, blue lips. "Go," he rasped, his cheeks damp with tears. "Leave."

Tank knelt beside the doctor.

"Richtofen," he said, his voice quiet. "I'm _not _leaving you behind."

The ground shuddered.

"Uh, you guys," said Nikolai's voice, terrified. "I am thinking we should go."

Richtofen turned his bloodshot eyes to stare into Tank's. He was quiet for a moment.

"_Vhy?" _he asked, hoarse. "Vhy do you _care, _Dempshey?"

"Because I loved her, too," Tank murmured.

He looked down at Kitty's pale, lifeless face, resting against Richtofen's chest. Her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful; she could almost be dreaming. Tank blinked away a fresh wave of tears. "Now come on, doc," he said, grabbing Richtofen's shoulder. He forced a smile. "Life won't be worth livin' without you to hate."

The doctor's lips twitched, ever so slightly. Then his eyes hardened, and he hugged Kitty tight. "In my breast pocket," he muttered, pressing his mouth against the crown of her head. Then he slipped back into his own little world, focused only on the body in his arms.

Tank shoved his hand into the doctor's pocket, pulling out the tiny black tracker. "Someone grab Samantha," he yelled.

Nikolai yanked her up by the back of her collar, dragging her to his side. She fumbled grateful arms around his waist.

"Ready?" Tank shouted.

A horrible creaking sound echoed through the room.

The floor was splitting.

Bodies tumbled into it.

"Let's go!" yelled Takeo, dodging the widening crack. Nikolai and Samantha stared in horror.

Tank wrapped his arm around the doctor's shoulders, holding tight.

"Here goes," he muttered, mashing the button.

As the familiar blue energy zapped around them, the pyramid suddenly vanished.

The room went completely silent. Even the trembling stopped. For one terrifying second, nothing happened. Then a swirling vortex of light erupted in place of the pyramid. A white-hot point at the center exploded, incinerating the entire room.

The bodies of the zombies burned up; the concrete melted, glowing red.

A gaping crater opened up in the center of Area 51, visible from space.

But Tank and the others didn't notice.

They were gone._  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

Still one more left ... ... ONE MORE ... at least ...

...

And possibly a Christmas Special Epilogue after that ...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "LEAVE ME BE."**


	57. Understanding

**To those of you that are reading:**

I hope everyone had a lovely day yesterday, whether you celebrate Christmas or not! c:

Personally, I believe every day should be glorious and happy, and we should all try to love and accept each other! :3

Here's a post-Christmas update ... I know I promised a Christmas Special (and it'll still happen!) ... it just might be a few days late, since I need to finish the story first!

As always, I hope you are all doing well; I love all of you so much!

I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter ... as the plot thickens yet again ... !

* * *

**Latham02:** It'll be quite a few chapters before you see this ... QUITE a few ... I should probably message you this response ... but I must keep with tradition! XD ... I believe the zombieism is spread via infection from the infected, as well as element 115 (in my headcanon). After all, when a zombie smacks you enough times in-game, you start to see red (and when you revive Tank sometimes, he asks: "I'm not changin', am I?"), so I extrapolated that you can perhaps become infected by the zombies! c: And yes: The red ring of death is always a horrible moment! D'X ... and indeed, I feel like Kitty is right to be terrified; these are all mass murderers, after all! X'3

**dejectedexe:** I've been trying very hard! So I'm happy to see that it's paid off. c': I want to write stories that people enjoy, and I know this is an odd place to get started; but it means a lot to hear that you think I'm capable *and* engaging as a writer. It means a WHOLE lot! :'3 Thank YOU for your immense kindness and for taking the time to review!

**Prsun:** I'm so glad you reviewed! c': It means so much to me to hear from people! I try to update as often as I can, because I still am in disbelief that so many people are hanging on my words! :'3 I never thought that a story I love writing so much would become a story people love to read! I'm addicted to writing it! X'D And I'm glad you ship Kathleen and Edward ... hehehe ... even if you do not approve of Tank! X3 ... You're not the only one who doesn't like Dempshey! I just love all of them so much ... I can't help it ... x.x ... And obviously I love the doctor a whole whole lot! I'm glad I'm not the only one! c; I LOVE YOU TOO DEAR!

**Amaya Kata Horoshi:** Well ... get ready for this one ...! Because this one I think is even MORE touching ... (at least, it was to me when I was writing it!) ... Things keep happening that surprise even me! I hope you enjoy the ending as I weave it on the page ... I DON'T EVER WANT TO STOP! ... c'; You're so sweet! I hope you had a lovely Christmas as well!

**Hakanii-chan:** *weeping* Everyone is in so much pain! Time heals all wounds... but this is a big one ... I'm glad I could give you feels! The doctor had a lot of feels indeed ... as did I ... And as far as the gun making Kitty blow up: In my mind, the pyramid channeled all of the energy out of Kitty's body, and IT blew up instead! Or so it seems ... :o It is glorious to be inside the pyramid ... at least, from a mental standpoint ... but not so glorious to be on the outside! And yes, Kitty stole everything the doctor ever wanted ... including control of his heart ... DX ... Glad your papers went well! Ze doctor appreciates zhis hug ... FOR NOW!

**snakeyeslover2:** Intense chapters are intense ... I'M SORRRRYYY ... It's been a wild ride for everyone, that's for sure ... I have tons of feels as well ... *Takeo bows at your desire to comfort everyone* ... "How very honorable of you."

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** *gives everyone hot cocoa and cookie refills* Sip ... sip and be comforted ... D:

**xxz0eyxx:** Ah ... I see. Zhis is quite intereshting. Now ... go read ze update. Because I think you shall enjoy it ... at least, in some ways! (PS: I LOVE DRACO MALFOYYYY UGHHH ... I have an alternate universe filled with theories about how he could become "good...") xoxoxo

**M3D1C101:** I'M SORRRRYYYYYY I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE. D: ... But ... there is a new chapter here ... and a Christmas special yet to come!

**Chris Ahrens:** I'M SO SOWWY! x.x

**Lionstone:** Oooooh ... I love this idea about a miniseries! IT'S FANTASTIC ... I shall totally do that! I'm glad I could addict you! c; ... And I'd LOVE to read anything you write! I keep up with all my peeps! c': YOU rock!

**Bu11etB1iss115 :** I believe that this statement is MORE than adequate! c: I LOVE YOU MY DEAR!

**austintloveland:** She is ... and yes ... they have finally come to an understanding (which shall be explored in this chapter!). But the cost does seem a bit high ... and very much reason for them to be ashamed. I wanted them to manage to escape with her body (perhaps it shall help her soul to rest); I didn't want the pyramid to ahve it, either. Annnd ... you have at least two more chapters to go ...! *daubs your tears with fluffy kerchief and hands you a plate of freshly baked cookies*

* * *

**I think it's all been said already, but ... I'll say it again! I LOVE YOU GUYS! c: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! KISSES!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

Sometimes, heartache brings us together.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

* * *

**Understanding  
**Verständnis

* * *

They left the teleporter room in a slow processional, following the doctor.

He held Kitty's body in his arms, cradling her so gently it seemed like she was sleeping. Tank walked by his side, staring down at her face. It was so easy to think her eyes might flutter open; that her lips might curl back into a playful grin, teasing and mischievous.

But he knew that would never happen again.

The halls of Siegfried were chilly. Tank's breath clouded in small puffs of white mist. He lifted the collar of his jacket around his neck, nestling into it. Samantha shivered as they walked, and clutched tighter to Nikolai. He slipped a big calloused hand around her shoulders, acting disgusted. But Takeo could see the spark of warmth in his eyes.

He grinned, shaking his head. "And so the stubborn old bear takes in the lost cub," Takeo murmured, his eyes gleaming at Nikolai.

Nikolai scoffed. "Blah, blah," he grumbled, shrugging. "She is cold. I have coat to share." He wrapped the ragged edge of his overcoat around her shoulders.

Richtofen was completely silent.

As they walked, he was stone-faced and ashen. His eyes were cold, his back stiff. He stared straight ahead, so utterly emotionless he seemed to make the air even colder. He'd lost everything. The pyramid was gone, and so was the girl who made him want to feel again.

If Tank hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't believe that this gray, hollow shell of a man had been weeping a few minutes ago, overcome with agony. No; now the doctor looked even emptier than before, even farther away from humanity. Richtofen was numb.

Tank could feel his own emotions written plainly on his face. His jaw was tense, crushing his teeth together. His cheeks were stiff with the dried-on salt of his tears. He wanted to yell, to curse, to damn everything to hell. He knew life wasn't fair, but it didn't matter. _This_ was sick. This whole thing was _sick._

Everyone was quiet as they entered the medicine wing. There was nothing comforting about the familiar sight.

If anything, it served as a reminder of how much everything had changed; of how horrible reality suddenly was.

The doctor carried Kitty's body into an empty bedroom. The others followed.

Slowly, with obvious reluctance, he lowered her onto the bed. Then he arranged her on the mattress, gently, tucking a pillow behind her heavy head. It lolled to the side, pressing her cheek against the pillow. A strand of long dark hair draped limply across her forehead.

Her closed eyes looked sunken now, blue around the edges.

Tank tried not to think as he stared down at her.

She was just sleeping.

_Forever._

Tank blinked the burning tears from his eyes and looked back at Richtofen.

The doctor was hunched over the bed now, holding Kitty's face between his hands. He smoothed her hair from her forehead.

Then he smoothed it again. And again.

He took a sharp breath.

The forced position of his body, stiff and unmoving, hinted at his struggle to keep his emotions in check. He was trying desperately to hide them. But as Tank watched, he could see Richtofen shudder. The doctor took deep, heavy breaths; swallowed the sobs in his throat.

He was ashamed.

"Come on, guys," Tank rasped, hoarse with his own sorrow. "Let's … go."

He turned to leave, watching as Nikolai herded Samantha out of the room. Takeo met his eyes for a brief moment. Then he faced Kitty's body, bowing low in respect.

Just as he started for the door, a strong hand wrapped around Tank's wrist.

He twisted around to face cold green eyes.

For a moment, Richtofen was silent. He just stared at Tank, his lips pressed together.

"_Danke," _he finally murmured, his voice cracking.

Tank blinked. "Y-yeah," he muttered. "No problem."

The doctor's eyes were piercing. Terrifying. Hard with emotion that Tank couldn't read.

It made him uncomfortable. Just what was he thanking him for?

"You destroyed it," said Richtofen, gruff.

Tank looked at his feet. "Maybe," he mumbled. He shook his head.

The doctor was quiet. "It is vhat she vanted," he said, going hoarse at the reference to Kitty. His breath hitched. He closed his eyes against the mounting despair, forcing it back. Tank watched as his face twisted with the effort. "Und it is _gone,_" he hissed, his eyes opening to stare into Tank's. "I feel it, finally lifted away."

"But…" Tank couldn't finish his thought.

He grit his teeth together, clenched his jaw. His eyebrows bunched together.

Unlike Richtofen, Tank couldn't stop the tears.

Through the blur of his heartache, he could see the doctor's eyes flash at him. But they didn't flash with anger, threat, or fury. There was no hint of hatred or contempt. In fact, the look in Richtofen's eyes was something Tank never expected to see.

It was understanding.

"You granted her vish," he murmured. His eyes flickered between Tank's, tense and piercing.

"I killed her," Tank whispered. Tears streamed down his face. He gasped, closing his eyes.

There was a pause. "She trusted you to do vhat I could not," he muttered, his voice quiet.

Tank's chest clenched. "But now she's gone," he mumbled, looking at her pale, lifeless face. "She's gone because of me." His throat closed up and he choked on a sob, trying to swallow it. "I'll never be able to take that back," he wept.

Then he crumpled over, grabbing his knees for support.

That's when another unusual thing happened.

Awkwardly, Richtofen rested his hand on Tank's shoulder.

It wasn't comforting at all. It almost made Tank feel worse. But he knew the doctor was trying, and that counted for something.

Richtofen's voice was raspy when he spoke. "I never thought I vould say zhis," he muttered, plainly in disbelief. "But _bitte_, Dempshey; do not torture yourself."

That brought a hint of a smile to Tank's lips. He looked up at the doctor with bloodshot blue eyes. "Thanks, doc," he mumbled. "But I can't help it. I'd do _anything_ to bring her back."

Richtofen's eyes flashed again. "I know," he murmured. "So vould I."

Then he looked away, unfocused.

Suddenly, Tank felt self-conscious.

He straightened up, using his forearm to wipe the tears from his face. "I was gonna leave earlier," he muttered. "I guess I'll do that now."

The doctor blinked. He was staring at Kitty.

Slowly, he turned to face Tank again, meeting his eyes. "Shtay," he said quietly. "I vant to go to my office, but…" he glanced back at the body on the bed, and his voice became fierce. "I don't vant to leave her alone." When his eyes met Tank's again, they were predatory. Familiar. "You vill shtay vith her," he growled. It wasn't a request.

"Sure," Tank muttered. He wanted to stay anyway. He had things to say.

Richtofen stepped over to the bed. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Kitty's pale forehead.

Then, he was gone.

For a moment, Tank stood where he was, looking at her in silence. Then he walked slowly to the bedside, stopping when his thigh brushed the mattress.

"Hey, Kitty," he said, his voice strained.

She lay there, looking peaceful.

He watched as he threaded one of his big hands through her hair, stroking his fingers against her scalp.

She was still warm.

His eyes welled up with tears again. "I'm gonna miss you," he mumbled, bending closer. He touched her face. "Kinda got to thinking you'd always be there, you know?" he muttered, stroking the pad of his thumb over her cheek. He chuckled. "Guess that was stupid of me," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, you weren't even supposed to be here in the first place."

He sighed.

His eyes traveled down her body, and he shivered.

"Damn cold in here," he grumbled. He noticed she was uncovered.

It was a ridiculous thought, but he wanted to get her a blanket.

He headed for the medical cabinet in the corner, pulling one out. Then he brought it back and spread it over her body, arranging it from her chest to her toes.

Somehow, it made him feel warmer.

He rolled his eyes. "Bet you're laughing at me now, aren't ya?" he muttered, lifting his gaze to the ceiling in reflex. "Hope you are," he mumbled, looking back at her face. He wasn't sure what he believed in terms of the afterlife, or if there even was one at all.

But for her sake, he hoped there was.

Then the doctor was back.

Tank glanced over at him as he strode through the door.

"How was the office?" Tank asked, sounding dejected.

Richtofen just stared at him. His eyes were intense.

Insane.

"I need you to leave," he said, his voice clipped.

Tank frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"I vant to be alone vith her," he snapped. "_Go._"

Tank scowled. "But I don't-"

In an instant, Richtofen was manhandling him out the door. "_Leave," _he hissed, shoving Tank into the hallway.

Tank stumbled across the floor. He tripped, catching himself on the far wall, and twisted around to glare at the doctor.

But before he could say anything, Richtofen slammed the door in his face.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

I think we've still got one more to go, and then the epilogue ...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: " ... *mumble* ... "**


	58. Playing God

**To those of you that are reading:**

Looks like I shall be reaching that fancy sixty chapter goal after all! ... I'm so happy ... hahahaha!

Mostly I'm happy to have all of you with me here as I complete the final three chapters. c':

It's been real, guys.

I love you all.

BROHUGS.

* * *

**Mister Vault 101:** Shhhhhh … No predictions... You must READ … hurr hurr hurr. Also, side note: I feel like the element itself wasn't REALLY the reason those men were turning into the undead… I honestly think it was all tied in with the pyramid … and don't forget all of the research he did regarding these matters, not to mention the existence of Tank, Takeo and Nikolai … *hint hint* ….

**Bu11etB1iss115:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH! I hope you keep having a glorious holiday season! And I hope you enjoy this chapter update! C: *huggles*

**Prsun:** Ohoho did you indeed? Hmmm … Well … I hope you are well-rested, and have the energy to read this chapter update … and I hope it continues to impress you! C: *splashes something cool and refreshing on your eyes*

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** … FOR NOW … … and maybe forever …. D: ... but hopefully not!

**snowstormcat:** IT IS UPDATE TIME!

**flipnotes:** Ohhh yes … he's quickly reverting back to normal. XD … And music can make a mood that much sadder! That's why sometimes I listen to sad music when I write depressing stuff … x.x … ALSO I'VE BEEN READING YOUR UPDATES! I love them! I need to get back in there and review your most recent chapters! C; I hope you enjoy this update of my story!

** Snakeyeslover2:** They're trying to move on … yet retain some semblance of normalcy! I think they've all bonded as a result of everything that's happened over the past few weeks … and yes, Ze Doctor has a plan in store for Kitty … Ve shall see vhat he has up his shleeves! FEEL THE FEELS! I am! And yes. It is indeed quite honorable to be a comforting presence in a world filled with chaos!

**Xxz0eyxx:** Mmm… Zhis pleases ze doctor … und ze authoress … c; … I hope you enjoy this newest update… because it adds a bit more excitement to the mix again, after all this solemnity! And it does appear that Nikolai has bonded with Samantha … XD … FINALLY … (I had to make them like each other after they hated each other so badly!) … I HOPE YOUR HOLIDAYS HAVE BEEN FANTASTIC, MY LOVE! xoxoxox

**Austintloveland:** Yes yes yes … something big und SHPICY! …. Hmmm … I suppose my only advice would be: Read on, my dearest! Because this chapter should be pretty interesting indeed … there's been quite a good deal of bonding, certainly! And now … time for some excitement … !

* * *

**I think it's all been said already, but ... I'll say it again! I LOVE YOU GUYS! c: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! KISSES!**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

_"Sometimes we aren't meant to know the answer..."_

But we try in spite of this.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT

* * *

**Playing God  
**Gott zu spielen

* * *

His hand trembled as he slipped the needle into her neck.

Slowly, he pulled back the plunger. Bright crimson blood spilled into the empty syringe, filling it up.

He removed the needle with shaky fingers, carrying it across the room to the supply cabinet.

"Zhere _must_ be one here," he hissed, digging through the contents with his free hand. Vials of medicine and other tools fell to the floor, shattering. He didn't notice. He just kept rummaging carelessly through the shelves, throwing things to the floor, until finally, he found it.

A microscope.

He carried it to the bedside table, trying to be delicate in his haste. His whole body shook as he set it down.

Now, he was fumbling through his pockets. In one, there was a small box of glass slides. He pulled it out quickly, setting it on the table by the scope. Then, after another long, shaky moment, he found a tiny glass ampoule. It was filled with something iridescent, and it glowed in the shade of Richtofen's palm.

His wide green eyes were manic as he prepared a slide, using a droplet of Kathleen's blood. He centered it precisely. Then, trying to hold his hands still, he broke the neck of the ampoule. He set the tiny container beside the microscope very carefully, making sure it was secure before retrieving an empty syringe from his jacket.

Slowly, he inserted the needle, watching with tense eyes. Then he withdrew the glowing liquid bit by bit, careful to remove every drop.

Fingers trembling, he lifted the full syringe over the slide. It glowed faintly in his hand. As he gently pressed the plunger, a thick, viscous droplet formed at the tip of the needle. It hung there for a moment, dangling teasingly. Richtofen held his breath. Finally, it dripped down, mixing with the blood.

In a rush, he slipped a clean cover over the slide, flicking it under the microscope.

His heart thudded as he adjusted the lens.

For one panicked second, everything was blurred. He tried to trust his instincts, patiently twisting the knob; and, sure enough, the view finally focused. Now he could see them: The desiccated, dead red blood cells, mixing slowly with the strange glowing liquid. The faint light it gave off was enough to illuminate the slide.

He stared intently.

At first, nothing happened. He grit his teeth as the blood and fluid slowly blended together, sluggish and thick. The starved, shriveled cells simply floated there. They were limp and lifeless, pushed around only by the mixing solutions.

Richtofen held his breath.

Then, as he watched, the membrane of one blood cell quivered. Shimmered.

And suddenly, the glowing liquid oozed inside of it, filling it up.

Soon, the other cells were plumping too, membranes shimmering.

Richtofen's heart throbbed. He watched as every blood cell in the slide slowly plumped to life, filled with a faint orange glow. His fingers were itching with impatience, but he knew he needed to keep watching the sample. In a few moments, all of his questions would be answered.

He stared. Watched as the red blood cells vibrated, hummed with new life. Now they moved of their own accord. There was no pulse to pump them, no breath to provide them with oxygen. Only the strange glowing material the doctor introduced, somehow filling them with energy.

As he examined the slide, he became more and more impatient. More and more excited. His eyes burned as he kept them wide open and unblinking, watching for the warning signs. Would a cell suddenly shrivel? Would the firm, bright red membranes bloom with black stains?

He watched.

For countless seconds, even minutes, the cells were vibrant. Perhaps too vibrant, but that was to be expected. It was a small sample, and he'd oversaturated it. The remainder of the solution would have to be spread carefully, perhaps injected at multiple sites. His mind thrummed with equations as he left the microscope, carrying the glowing syringe over to Kathleen's lifeless body.

The brain was important; the key organ to reanimate. Then the heart and lungs, of utmost importance ancillary to the brain.

He blinked, staring at her.

Could he inject directly into the temple? Would the element be able to spread through dense tissue?

Richtofen leaned over her pale face, his eyes scanning her cold, blue lips.

He had nothing to lose. Nothing he hadn't lost twice already.

And this time, he had a chance to bring her back.

He slipped tense, black-gloved fingers underneath her skull, slowly lifting her head. It was heavy with dead weight. Gently, lovingly, he gathered her long dark hair, smoothing it over one shoulder as he shifted her up to a sitting position. Then he leaned her over, catching her chest to keep her upright.

Using two fingers to press the back of her neck, he found the place where her spinal column joined with her skull.

He set his jaw.

And he slipped the needle in, aiming for her brain stem.

Watching carefully, he slowly pressed the plunger. After injecting a small amount, he stopped, removing the syringe. He massaged the injection spot with his fingertips. Then he lowered her back onto the mattress, resting her skull down onto the pillow.

Now he grabbed the bottom of her sweater, lifting it up to expose her chest.

He aimed for the spot at the base of her sternum, lifting the front of her bra for better access. The needle wasn't very long, but he slipped it in as deep as possible, reaching under the bone. Carefully, he injected some solution. Then he removed the syringe and slipped it between her ribs, first on the right side, then the left.

As the doctor pulled the needle out, searching for the next viable place to inject, Kathleen twitched.

Her hand jerked, flopping to the edge of the bed.

Terrified, Richtofen grabbed her arms, holding them to her sides.

He still had some element left in the syringe. He needed to use it. Finish it.

And that's when it all clicked.

This was it.

This was the moment.

This struggle to cheat death; it was the culmination of countless years of torture. His guilt over the loss of Clara. The way he turned to science to find the answers. The years of fighting to be the best in his class. And all of the sleepless nights, clawing his way to the top.

He'd been rewarded with Doctor Maxis; recruitment into the Group. Everything seemed so fresh, so alive; full of purpose and opportunity. But the dream quickly gave way to the reality, leaving Richtofen to battle with Maxis, himself, and the research that turned so many into mindless, moaning zombies.

Touching the pyramid changed his goals, gave him fresh drive and obsession. And in this new pursuit, he made impossible discoveries. He learned about ancient and powerful energies, slumbering in dark places. He fused inanimate subjects with Ununpentium. And finally, he found a way to alter living creatures with the element; living creatures that happened to be the imbeciles in the room down the hall.

This was his chance to prove to himself, to prove that he'd been right all along.

The doctor stared at the syringe, glowing faint orange in the dim light.

This was _his _research. _His _incredible discovery. And the only way to harness what was left inside of Kathleen's body.

He jabbed the needle into her neck.

That was when she screamed.

It was an eerie sound. Inhuman.

"_Hush,"_ he murmured, pressing the plunger, injecting every last drop.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

Oh my.

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "Ja ... _ja_ ... "**


	59. His Patient

**To those of you that are reading:**

...

I have no comment for this chapter.

I will simply say: READ ON, MY FRIENDS. READ ON.

And I will leave you with that.

* * *

**Hakanii-chan:** I knowww! He really would be crushed ... and have Tank going after his life ... Not a good situation! x.x; ... Here's the new chapter... and I hope you're having a happy new year, too! c:

**snowstormcat:** Hahaha ... "It's ALIIIIIVE!" ... hurr hurr hurr X'D ... And hmmm ... this chapter might hold some answers for you ... but I shall leave you to your suspicions about superpowers and inhumanity ...! I know I'd like to have Nikolai's power ... or at least his tolerance ... *sigh* ... But no alcoholism for me!

**AnonymouseXI:** I knowwwww ... he's desperate ... but I assume he wouldn't do something COMPLETELY impulsively ... he must have a plan ... I hope ...! x.x; ... And INDEED WE SHALL SEEEEEE! (I'm glad you reviewed again!)

**Amaya Kata Horoshi:** Danke, meine liebe! c': And ... here! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the update!

**BioToxicity:** I SO SOWWY ... ! :'c ... I'm ending the cliffhangers now, so don't worry! I love YOU for reviewing! c': ... I hope you stick with me for the sequel! (I love to hear from people!)

**TheDrawerProductions:** YESSSS I LOVE YOU! It'll be a few more chapters before you see this ... (like thirty-nine) ... but when you do, I have this to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH :') ... I'm so flattered by your comments ... I've been trying so hard to portray the characters correctly, while adding elements that you don't get to see in the game (aka making them three-dimensional instead of caricatures). I like to imagine that, deep down, characters like Tank and Richtofen have sides other than their badassery or insanity ... pasts you'd never know about otherwise! I hope you've enjoyed the rest of the story (assuming you continued to read)! Can't wait to hear from you again! c:

**Chris Ahrens:** JA! ZHIS IS SO SHOCKING! X'3

**Prsun:** GOOD! And ... omg I do that all the time ... x.x ... I have millions of bookmarks and yet I panic when I think I've lost one ... o.o; ... We can be embarrassed together! And ... yeah ... I feel like you have the correct feelings about Kitty's potential "resurrection" ... it's a mixed bag, for sure! *takes virtual cookie und tearfully smiles* ... AWWW I WUB YOU TOOOO *virtual infinite snuggles*

**Bu11etB1iss115:**HE'S ... HE'S DOING ... ... something! ... and YESSSS I'm SO glad you noticed that line ... hehehe ... it was definitely supposed to be funny! And it's okay! I've been watching and waiting patiently for your next update! Obviously I don't update all the time either ... -.-; ... Sometimes life gets in the way! And I've been on my butt playing Xbox too ... But Halo 4 ... ... I KNOW, THE BLASPHEMY ... D:

**XxxGamer GirlxxX:** BLAH HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU TOO DEAREST! *huggle squish* ... I hope you had a good time over the lovely holiday season! And I'm so glad you're here reviewing! c': ... Even when this story ends, it won't technically be over; I'm already working on the sequel! And BLAH I'm so happy to make you happy with my updates! YOU ENJOY YOUR LUNCH AND MY UPDATES, GIRL. IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY. Hahahaha! And the cliffhangers are over! I swear! ... for now ... *GIANT BEAR HUG FOREVERRRR* X'3

**hunter:** MAYBEEE ... *cough* ... this chapter should answer your question!

**Decepticon-silverstreak:** MWAHAHAHAHA *coughcoughhackwheeze* ... I hope this chapter is also impressive ... somewhat ... *cuddles you and tango zombie* ... HERE, READ ON MY DEAR!

**flipnotes:** IT'S (maybe) ALIIIIIIIIVE! Hahaha. Here's the next update, to shed some light on the situation! I've been watching your story eagerly for updates ... X3 ... I love reading my fellow zombie-writers' stories! c': And yeah ... I can't BELIEVE I'm at sixty ... D:

**snakeyeslover2:** I DON'T KNOWWWW ... IT'S ... IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO SAY ... But this chapter may hold ALL the answers ... ! ... *cough* ... or at least a few ...

**mybrosdrivemecrazy:** I'M SO SORRRRYYY! And hello, Skye! It's lovely to meet you! c: That's a pretty name :3 ... ... and ... ... BLAH YOU ARE SO NICE. As a lurker myself, I love fellow lurkers ... hehehe ... but I'm happy you came out and reviewed, because BLURGH THIS IS SUCH A SWEET REVIEW. I just ... I hear from people like you who say this story is one of the best fanfics they've read ... and it still blows my mind. I hope you keep reading, and I hope I can continue to deliver ... and I hope I hear from you again! *weeping with happiness* I just feel so inspired to hear reviews like this. I'm twenty-three and writing is the only thing I want to do. Literally. If I could write all day and somehow make a salary, I would do it in a split second. I hope publishers agree with you! c': I LOVE YOU DEAR! Nice to meet you, and can't wait to hear from you after this update!

**xxz0eyxx:** Zhere is no more pyramid ... but vill ze zombies shtay alive in spite of zhis? Do zhey need ze pyramid to transmit ze infection? Und hmmm ... I am intelligent indeed ... ... und HANDSOME? ... *cough* Vell of COURSE I am. Far better looking zhen zhat lowlife Dempshey. But perhaps not Nikolai. ... xoxoxoxo!

**austintloveland:** I knowww ... D: ... I'm sorry ... It's been a wild ride ... but we're gonna have all the answers after this chapter ... And a Holiday Special chapter to finish it all off! ... and perhaps an epilogue ... ! I hope this new update makes you happy as well!

* * *

**You guys ... I have no words. I love all of you. I can't wait to finish this story and have you there with me, eating cookies and hugging ze Doctor.**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE

* * *

**His Patient  
**Seine Patient**  
**

* * *

That was when her eyes snapped open.

She squinted up at the ceiling and screamed again. It was unearthly, piercing; it made the doctor's ears ring. He shook his head against the sound. Then he set his jaw and slipped the empty syringe from her neck, prepared for the worst.

He steeled himself, lifted his gaze to meet hers.

His heart stuttered.

_Her irises. _

That deep, rich black, fathomless and heartrending, glittered up at him, unchanged. But before he could feel relieved, he noticed that something was different. Her eyes weren't the glowing, lifeless eyes of the undead; that much was true. But they weren't human, either.

A dull light smoldered behind them, making them flicker. And there, ringed around the wide, inky black of her pupils, something glimmered. Her irises were streaked with facets now, glinting and reflective like those of an animal.

Jewel-like, they flashed up at him, utterly alien and terrifying.

His breath caught.

"_Kazhleen?" _he whispered.

She blinked, glaring up at his face with those empty, animal eyes. They were scorching, twinkling with fire; but they recognized nothing. As Richtofen watched, mesmerized by her unseeing stare, he noticed that her skin was still pale, chalky white, like that of a corpse.

Then she screamed again, and her forehead crinkled, screwing up with pain.

She writhed on the bed.

The doctor lunged over her body, covering it with his.

"You must remain _shtill," _he hissed, struggling to hold her in place. "Let ze element _diffuse."_

She thrashed, lurched up against him. Moaned so loudly she went hoarse.

A faint flush finally tinted her cheeks, adding a welcome burst of color to her skin.

Encouraged, the doctor caught his breath. "It _should_ be vorking," he muttered, scowling.

And he knew it would.

He'd weighed his options.

She'd been taken into the pyramid; exposed to unlimited vril energy. It was the ancient, life-giving force he'd lusted after for years. Ever since his first contact with the M.P.D., he'd struggled to find other ways to access the vril, other sources; but he always found himself drawn back to the original.

The M.P.D. itself was a vril fusion device. It created and stored the energy for its own purposes, seeking a host to channel it. Why it needed a host, Richtofen didn't know. But he theorized that, due to its highly reactive nature, vril energy could permeate the organic tissues of the host's body, storing itself there temporarily.

During Kathleen's short time as the host, she'd been irradiated with that energy; immersed in it. The doctor's entire hypothesis hinged on the assumption that some of the energy remained in her body, residual even after she'd been killed and removed from the pyramid.

And now, to his tentative delight, it looked like his theory was correct.

He drifted back to reality and watched as blotchy patches of color bloomed on her chest, lighting up her skin. It looked human now, alive; almost brighter than before. And now the color slowly spread, following the path of the element through her body. She shuddered and twitched as it pumped through her veins.

He wondered what it felt like.

"_Horrible,"_ she shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut.

He blinked down at her, overcome. Breathless.

"Vhat?" he asked, faint. His chest clenched with fierce bliss.

She sucked in a breath through her gritted teeth, gasping. Something gurgled in her throat. She coughed, and bright red blood dribbled from the corners of her lips, staining her teeth. "I'm _dying,"_ she sobbed, choking, taking deep, labored breaths.

"_Nein," _murmured Richtofen, smoothing his fingers through a sweaty, tangled lock of her hair. He tucked it behind her ear. Then he grinned at the oily moisture on his glove, lifting it to his nose to take a delicate sniff. He closed his eyes, savoring the earthy fragrance of her skin. "Quite ze opposite," he sighed, opening his eyes to gaze down at her adoringly.

She panted. Wheezed.

"My _chest,_" she moaned. "It _hurts."_

"Hush," purred the doctor, his voice soothing. He kissed her brow, her chapped lips. They were flushing with color, too. He kissed them again, smiling as they warmed his mouth. "One of your lungs is shtill dead," he explained calmly, brushing his lips against one of her clammy cheeks.

Her eyes widened. "_Dead?_"

She shuddered, coughing hard.

Richtofen hushed her. "Be calm, _meine geliebte," _he murmured, using his thumb to clean the blood from the corners of her mouth. Even against the black of his glove, the blood shone thick and red. He lifted it to his lips, breathing deep of the bitter, metallic scent.

So _sweet. _So _alive. _

He shuddered, resisting the urge to taste it.

"Ze element vill shpread easier vithout so much _tension,_" he grunted, aroused. This was all so _exciting._

She was the opposite of calm. Now her eyes darted around the room, growing more and more panicked. "Where am I?" she gasped, her voice rough from the coughing and screaming. "Where's everyone else? Where's the _pyramid?"_

"Close your eyes, Kazhleen," Richtofen purred, kissing her forehead. _"Rest."_

She stared up at him. He felt her breath catch in her chest, pressed under his.

Her strange, flashing eyes were wide with horror.

"Did I …?"

"_Hush,"_ he whispered, meeting her gaze. His eyes were warm. "Sleep now."

For a moment, she kept staring, the terror plain on her face.

In that breath of silence, he could feel her heart, thudding heavy against his.

What a _glorious _heartbeat.

"I'm so confused," she finally whispered, hoarse. Hot tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, dripping down the sides of her face.

Richtofen kissed them away.

_Delicious._

"Ve vill shpeak vhen you vake up," he crooned, smoothing black-gloved fingers through her hair. "But now, you _must rest."_

He could see that the rush of energy from the initial spread of the element was fading.

Her eyelids fluttered.

"We better," she sighed, scowling.

And then her tired eyes drifted shut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

AOEJHFLOAWJFD BLARGH HOORAY

...

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "LEAVE ME ALONE ... I must cuddle vith mein Patient ... ... c': ..."  
**


	60. Undead

**To those of you that are reading:**

Since it's taken me so long to write this, I'm just going to post it in a rush!

I hope you don't mind if I respond to your reviews later ... D':

I'm still trying to get over this whole _situation _and everything ... so please forgive me if I seem a bit off ... :c

I promise I'll respond to you guys; I'll edit this chapter later with all the responses (or I may even message those of you who have screennames).

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTY

* * *

**Undead  
**Untoten

* * *

Last time, I almost died. This time, I really _did._

I dreamed about it when I slept. Saw the arcing bolt of energy slam into my chest. Felt the stinging-hot electric current burn through my body, blinding and bright. Down, somewhere far below me, familiar faces watched in horror. But they were unfocused. Blurry. Irrelevant.

They were nothing compared to the pain.

* * *

In between the dreams was darkness.

Pitch-black, it swallowed me up. But as I floated there, silent and small, I knew there was more beyond. I wanted to reach out, stretch deep into that velvety abyss; leave my body behind and explore the beauty of a vast new universe.

And I felt like maybe, if I reached far enough, I could touch something distant and unending. Something that meant everything, and nothing.

Something incomprehensible.

* * *

My bones hurt. My teeth hurt. There was a dull pain behind my eyes. It felt like it was dripping down and pooling at the back of my skull, where it burned dry, like hot ash. But the worst thing was the heat that crackled through my veins, anxious and prickling, searing my insides.

It reminded me of the thing that killed me, stinging-hot and electric. It set my nerves on fire, made my heart thump hard; made my lungs tight and my stomach twist. I was trapped in it, trapped in the pain, trapped in the suffering; but it was the throbbing headache what finally woke me up.

I kept my eyes closed, fighting consciousness.

That's when everything started spinning.

I twisted over onto my side, swallowing back the bile in my throat.

"You should vomit if you need to," murmured a dark voice, somewhere behind me.

It sounded like Edward.

"But I _hate _puking," I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter.

The doctor's arm snaked around me, wiry-warm and comforting. I realized he was spooning me.

"Ze expulsion of toxins _could_ be beneficial," he lectured, his voice soft. His lips brushed against the back of my neck. The touch that should've made me tremble with pleasure sent a wave of nausea surging down my spine. Before I could stop it, I heaved, jerking over the side of the bed.

"_Gut," _Edward sighed, rubbing my back. "Out vith ze bad."

All that came up were foamy, bitter-tasting bubbles. Nasty. Almost worse than regular puke. But I didn't have much time to think about that, because the pain in my temples intensified.

I hissed, grabbing my face with both hands.

"My _head_," I groaned, squinting at the inside of my palms. It felt like my eyes were gonna explode.

I heard the slick, soft sound of leather slipping from skin. The doctor's bare fingertips pressed against my scalp. Even that gentle touch sent pain searing through my skull. I winced away from it, gasping.

"Interesting," Edward murmured.

"My _ass," _I spat, reaching back blindly to push him away. It was like trying to move a skinny rock. He didn't budge, and I could almost _hear _him smiling. "Shut up," I groaned, a memory of his dark chuckle echoing in the back of my mind.

"I believe your _ass _has nozhing to do vith _anyzhing," _he muttered, amused.

"I said _shut up_," I moaned. My palm connected with the unmistakable angle of his nose, and I shoved his face as hard as I could. _"Everything hurts._"

Thin, vice-like fingers clamped around my wrist. "Vell you _vere_ dead a few minutes ago," he snapped, pushing my hand away.

"About that," I mumbled, finally trying to open my eyes. Even the room's dim light seemed blinding. I blinked against it, squinting. "What _happened?"_

"Dempshey shot you," he said, his voice shadowy and spiteful.

"I know _that,_" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. "But I want to know what happened to the _pyramid."_

Edward was quiet.

Too quiet.

I rolled over to face him, blinking the blur from my vision.

"I am not entirely certain," he muttered.

But as I slowly sat up, I wasn't focused on what he was saying; because he looked _different. _

The same, but _different._

It was like I could suddenly see _more. _More of the tiny, delicate crinkles around his eyes. More of the mottled colors that stained his scars. The texture of his skin was fascinating; pale and grayish, translucent under his bony cheeks. And his _eyes._ I never noticed how _bright_ they were.

_How beautiful._

"Vhat?" he asked, tensing, sitting up to stare at me. "Vhat is it?"

I blinked. "I don't know," I said, honest, overwhelmed. As his pupils narrowed, I could see flecks of gold in his irises.

Now he looked uncomfortable. "Vhy are you _shtaring_ at me like zhat?" he snapped, running nervous fingers through his hair. His greasy, dark-bronze hair. I was amazed at how silvery the gray strands were, sparkling like perfect little filaments of steel.

"Because…" I trailed off, looking past him.

_Everything_ was different. The stains on the wall were suddenly puzzles; the grime on the floor more beautiful than a Monet. I stared at it in awe. Even the rust under the sink was breathtaking, blooming like an urban flower. I took a deep breath. I could smell it from where I sat.

Bitter and metallic.

_Like blood._

"Kazhleen?"

My eyes darted back to the doctor's.

"Can you smell that?" I asked.

He frowned. "Vhat?"

"The rust," I muttered, glancing at the sink.

Edward blinked. Then he followed my gaze, twisting around to face the far corner.

"Ze rust," he said softly, mostly to himself. He turned to look at me again, cocking an eyebrow. "How_ interesting."_

I scowled. "Guess that's a no," I grumbled.

Before I could take another breath, he grabbed my chin. He leaned shockingly close, staring into my eyes.

"Vhat else can you see? _Shmell?" _he asked, voice clipped. Excited.

My forehead wrinkled. "Uh … I don't know," I muttered. Even the pressure of his fingertips hurt, making my jaw ache. "I'm still waking up."

I yanked my head away from his grip, rubbing my chin.

"Tell me if you experience anyzhing else _unusual,_" he said quickly. His eyes never left my face. They were wide and terrifying. Observational. _Scientific._

I narrowed mine. "Am I some kind of experiment now?" I asked, annoyed.

His face split into a wicked smile.

"Not on _purpose," _he purred.

I sighed. Then I grinned. What the _hell _was my life? I'm brought back from the dead and I'm worried about Edward getting _analytical? _Laughter bubbled up inside me, uncontrollable and ridiculous. I doubled over, giggling and wincing.

"You are so _strange_," he muttered.

I coughed, my weak lungs struggling to keep up with my giddiness.

_I vonder how deeply ze element has affected her._

"What?" I asked, raspy-voiced, blinking tears out of my eyes.

Edward looked at me, bored. "I said you are _strange,_" he grumbled.

I shook my head. "No, after that," I muttered, dismissive. "About the element."

His brow furrowed. "I said nozhing about ze element," he murmured, studying my face. His eyes were tense. He gave me an odd, calculating look. "Vhat makes you zhink I did?"

"Guess I'm imagining things," I said, shrugging. My shoulders cramped in protest.

As I rubbed them, Edward stared at me, stone-faced. _"Nein," _he hissed. He leaned close to me again, frowning. "Vhat exactly did you _hear?"_

"You," I grumbled. My muscles ached too much to deal with this. In fact, I was in way too much pain to deal with _anything_. I realized that since I woke up, I'd been conveniently ignoring the storm of questions forming in the back of my mind. Now they were lurking, waiting to strike.

I ignored them harder.

"Me?" he asked, bringing me back to reality. I noticed he was scowling. Hard.

My head throbbed. "Yeah, you," I snapped, squeezing my eyes shut. "Your voice. I just … _heard _it."

When I looked at Edward again, his eyes flashed. He wet his lips, ready to say something; but before he could make a sound, the door slammed open.

It was Tank.

"Shit," he muttered.

He stared at me in shock. For a minute, he was silent, his eyes fixed on my face.

"Thought I was goin' _crazy, _but I knew I heard your…" His voice cut off and he choked, stumbling into the room. Sloppy tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Tank," I gasped, biting back a sob. My eyes screwed up. I wanted to get up, jump off the bed and hug him; tell him everything was fine. But I didn't trust my legs.

Thank god I didn't have to. Tank was beside me in a second, ignoring the doctor's bitter scowl.

"Holy fucking _shit," _he whispered, reaching out a trembling hand.

I grabbed it, squeezing hard.

"Hey," I said, trying to smile. The tears were making it difficult.

Tank's hand was shaking. "How … _what_ …" He stared at Edward, a million questions flashing across his face.

Doctor Richtofen sighed.

I felt his green eyes flicker over my face for a moment, considering. It was a measured stare; the one he used to hide his emotions.

"I vill leave ze two of you to _talk_," he announced, sounding carefully bored. The bed shifted as he stood up, shaking out the legs of his pants. I noticed they were bloody, torn; part of the uniform he'd worn to Area 51. "Being ze third vheel is _not_ somezhing I enjoy."

"Doc," Tank started, shaking his head. "You know you're not-"

"_Verdammt, Dempshey_," spat Edward, stalking away. "Take my invitation und _enjoy it. _It's ze least you could do after _murdering _Kazhleen."

Tank's face flushed, but the doctor was out the door before he could respond.

"Nice to see nothing's changed," I said quietly, trying to defuse the comment. My voice was raspy. Weak. I cleared my throat.

"You…" Tank's voice caught. "You okay?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

I grinned. "Well," I mumbled, trying to think of something funny. I shrugged. "At least I'm not dead."

Tank's eyes hardened, red with a fresh wave of tears. "_Shit, _Kitty; you know I never would've done it if-"

"Shut _up," _I interrupted, my voice soft. I let my face flood with warmth. "Tank…" I twined my fingers between his, staring into his eyes. "I _wanted _you to do it. And you did." I looked down at our hands, so mismatched. His was huge and calloused; mine, frail and soft, oddly pale. The hand of a corpse.

"I … _killed _you," he breathed. I felt his forehead touch mine and I closed my eyes.

"You're the only one who would do it," I whispered, squeezing his hand. "The only one I could _trust _to do it."

I pulled away, opening my eyes to stare at him.

He stared back.

Again, it was like I could see _more_; things about Tank I never noticed, suddenly coming to light. Every crack in his chapped lips; every stubbly hair on his chin. His eyes were a thousand different shades of blue. And the care-worn creases in his forehead were secret paths I wanted to trace, leading to dark, hidden memories.

"You're different," he said, his voice soft and sudden.

I refocused on his eyes, which were tense and penetrating, spearing me through.

They dared me to admit it.

So I did.

"I know," I whispered. I'd been avoiding the truth since I woke up. But now, I felt my brow crinkle with the knowledge of it.

Tank's face fell. "Hey," he mumbled, reaching his free hand up to touch my cheek. The pad of his thumb was warm and rough. "It's okay. You're still _you."_

I shook my head and looked away, feeling hot tears slip from the corners of my eyes. "But what if I'm not?"

The bed creaked as Tank sat down beside me.

"You're alive," he said quietly. "That's all that matters."

I sighed. "I hope you're right," I muttered.

_I really hope you're right.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

YAY FINALLY AN UPDATE.

Also, more good news: I think there are AT LEAST two more chapters ...

I know that I keep changing my mind I'M SORRRRRYYYY.

I just never know how much more I have left to write; not until I actually get halfway done writing it!

...

...

...

...

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "*sigh* ... _Dempshey _... I vill never be rid of you ... "**


	61. Beautiful Monster

**To those of you that are reading:**

I hope you guys don't mind that I haven't responded to reviews for the past couple of chapters!

Everything's become overwhelming, including finishing this story ... D':

I figure that by this point, you all know how much I FREAKING ADORE YOU and don't really need much more reassurance in that category ... c':

But just in case you don't: HOLY HELL I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE PRECIOUS LIFE-BLOOD THAT KEEPS ME WRITING.

... no joke.

I read every single review, and draw inspiration from ALL of them.

You guys blow my mind every day with your sweet words, and I just strive to do my best so I can hear from you again!

Anyway, I'm here to update: I planned on finishing this story in the next chapter or two, and I'm trying REALLY hard to do that ...

... But this plot and these characters have their claws so deep in me, they aren't quitting without a struggle!

Here's chapter sixty one ... which might not end up being the last chapter after all ... !

I definitely have more I want to write. And possibly a gratuitous fluffy scene.

THINGS JUST KEEP HAPPENING AND I CAN'T CONTROL THEMMMM.

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE

* * *

**Beautiful Monster  
**schöne Monster**  
**

* * *

When Kitty turned to look at Tank, her eyes suddenly caught the light.

He was shocked to see her black irises flash like a predator, terrifying and deadly, refracting the room's dim glow.

It reminded him of something.

_Someone._

"Richtofen," he muttered, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat.

"What?" asked Kitty, her voice still soft. Still _her_. She glanced around the room, confused. "Did he come back?"

Tank wasn't listening. He was staring at Kitty in horror.

As her eyes slowly refocused on his face, he was overwhelmed with panicked thoughts.

The change, the feeling, the energy around her; it was _his._ Richtofen's. Or the same as his, at least. Was that the curse of the pyramid? Did it leave all of its victims with the same flashing eyes and cold, calculating aura? He used to feel warm when he was around her. Now, every shred of that old familiar comfort was gone.

"Tank," said Kitty, her voice low. "You're acting weird."

He blinked, looking back at her face. A fresh wave of panic overwhelmed him. Now her eyes were narrow, measuring him.

_Shit._ She was like the doc _and_ the kid now. _Creepy as fuck._

He had to find a way to fix her, bring her back to normal; but somehow he knew that was impossible. The effects of the pyramid were permanent. The doc was living proof. It was something _no one _could change; especially not someone like Tank.

Kitty was completely different now. She'd turned into something he didn't understand.

Something he _couldn't _understand.

There was a brief silence as she stared at him, a frown ghosting across her face. She flickered back into focus, and the look in her eyes chilled him. It was like she was staring straight through him, reading his soul. It was the same look he'd seen countless times in the eyes of the doc.

"Tank," she murmured, her voice dark. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. He cleared his throat, collecting himself. "Nothing," he stuttered, scrambling to cover his ass. "Just … I just can't believe he did it. Brought you back, I mean." He stared at the big, calloused hands folded in his lap, picking the dirt from under his thumbnail.

Kitty sighed. "Yeah," she agreed, shaking her head. "Me neither."

There was another long moment as they avoided each others' eyes. Everything was suddenly awkward.

"Well," Tank coughed, breaking the silence. "Guess I better go."

She looked at him now, slightly sad. "Not gonna wait for Edward to get back?" she asked, her voice still a little hoarse.

Tank felt guilty, but he wanted to leave. He felt uncomfortable. He couldn't meet her eyes. Terror was itching up and down his spine every time he looked at her, and he wanted to run away from that feeling. "I guess I _could," _he started to say, and then the door banged open. That was when Tank felt something he never expected to feel: Happiness at the sight of the doc.

"Finished?" snapped Richtofen, testy as ever.

Tank got to his feet, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah," he muttered, glad to be leaving.

Something grabbed the back of his pants and he twisted around, looking down at Kitty.

She stared up at him with big black eyes, fathomless and chilling. They were like Samantha's eyes. "Thanks for talking to me," she said, her voice Kitty's voice. But still she stared at him with those terrifying eyes. He felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck, and he brushed it away with his fingertips, swallowing the fear.

"Of course," he mumbled.

Richtofen stalked over to them, standing at the edge of the bed. His long, lean body was hunched over, bent oddly. He almost looked like an animal; maybe a hawk with his wings curled over his prey. Only Kitty _wasn't_ his prey.

It creeped Tank out.

When the doc sank down onto the bed beside her, Tank moved quickly for the door. Being the third wheel wasn't something _he_ liked, either. And as the door drifted shut, fitting into the frame with a metallic click, Tank sighed. Kitty was alive.

So shouldn't he feel relieved?

He blinked, moving blindly down the hall.

What was this terror, this feeling of dread building up inside him?

It wasn't because he'd left her alone with the doctor. He wasn't even remotely jealous.

Shouldn't he be?

He shook his head, staring at the ground.

He didn't like this.

He didn't like this at all.

* * *

.

* * *

Finally, I could walk.

It took a few days of sleeping, and one of shuffling stiffly around my room. But today, I got up on my own. Today, no one was there to grab me when I stood from the bed, and no one helped me get a drink of water. Today I walked out into the hall of the medicine wing, stir-crazy and ready to get on with my life.

Snow was falling in big white drifts outside, layering the ground with a glittering icy carpet.

As I limped by the wide, broken window overlooking the courtyard, I glanced outside, watching the silent snowfall. It covered everything, from the bloodstained walkways to the stirred-up dirt hiding the graves of the undead. Delicate and quiet, the snow was erasing Siegfried's past; the past that I was now a part of.

I shivered at a gust that blew in through the broken frame, chilling my ears. I still felt weak. My legs wobbled under the weight of my body, and I leaned against the windowsill to rest for a moment.

Through the days of my waking coma, I'd let the sleep take over. I remembered nothing but scattered drinks of water, lifted to my lips by Edward's long-fingered hands. I'd avoided thought, sinking into that dreamless fever-sleep like it was a lifeline, letting the burning remnants of the element drift through my veins.

The injection spot on my neck still tingled, even days later.

I touched it, and chills squirmed down my spine.

I moved my fingers quickly.

Now my arm pressed against the sill of the ruined window frame, and I caught my shallow, gasping breath. Soft flakes of snow fluttered down, settling on my nose and lips. I closed my eyes. Thousands of tiny icy touches kissed my face, and I shuddered.

A sea of thoughts surged at the back of my mind, fighting for me to listen. I didn't want to. Not yet. I still couldn't face them; couldn't face the truth of everything that had happened. It was too unbelievable. And when I added it to the rest of my unbelievable reality…

My fingers tensed against the sill and I forced myself to breathe again, shaking away a sudden wave of nausea.

I was so _dizzy. _A cold sweat beaded at the back of my neck.

_No._

I forced open my eyes, staring out at the snow.

_This is real_, I thought. _This snow. _

I took a deep breath, letting snowflakes sting the inside of my nose. _This is real. _This air. This window.

_This life._

My heart thumped.

Another wave of dizziness swirled over me, twisting my stomach. I gasped as tears formed in my eyes, pooling hot at the corners.

_Shit. _Not _now._

I kept trying to fight, but I knew it was useless. Reality was crashing down around me, heavier than ever before, and I could do nothing to stop it.

"Kitty?"

Shocked at the familiar bellowing voice, I glanced up, meeting bloodshot gray eyes.

_Nikolai._

His face softened at the sight of me, and he squinted down to meet my gaze.

"Richtofen said you would be up today," he declared, looking smug. Then he frowned. "But why are you here in the cold? Come, join the meal!"

_Meal?_

He lurched toward me, crooking his arm. "Come," he said again, nudging me with his elbow. I looked at it for a moment before looping my arm through his. Then he tugged me close, taking most of my weight. I stared up at him, confused, and he grinned. "Richtofen also said you would not walk so good," he muttered, confidential. "With that, I have practice!"

That made me laugh. "So you're my chaperone?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The arms of a Soviet are very safe," he assured me. "Sometimes."

We made our way down the hall, toward the storage room.

I felt bad leaning on Nikolai so much, but he didn't seem to mind. Knowing him, he probably enjoyed it. I was also surprised to realize that his smell didn't bother me. Ever since that first time I woke up, I'd been oversensitive to _everything_: sights, smells, sounds. I figured Nikolai's characteristic reek would turn my stomach, but, somehow, it just made me smile. His perfume of sweat and liquor was oddly comforting.

As we edged closer to the food, I could pick out delicious scents. More scents than I should have been able to pick out. More scents than I _would_ have been able to pick out, before I died.

Nikolai cleared his throat. "I found a lady," he announced, his voice throaty and loud. I winced away from it. That's when a small person smashed against me, holding me in a tiny-armed vice grip.

"Kitty," Samantha sighed, burying her face against the front of my oversized shirt. It was part of a man's uniform from the closet. I'd been wearing it for the past couple of days, while I recovered.

"Samantha," I gasped, smiling down at her. "Hey."

She shuddered and, for a moment, I could hear a soft whimper. Then she let go, fixing me with those huge blue eyes. "I'm glad you're back," she said quietly, unblinking. Her eyes were unfathomable. I couldn't read any emotion in them, just like the doctor's.

My lips quirked and I touched her cheek with one of my hands. She jumped at the contact, turning her giant eyes to stare at my fingers. "They're so cold!" she gasped.

"Yeah," I muttered. "My circulation's still messed up. At least, that's what Edward told me."

Samantha blinked, a faint worry line creasing her brow. "Are you one of _them_ now?" she asked, her voice so soft it was barely there.

I chuckled, but my heart skipped a beat. "I hope not," I murmured, truthful. Then I made a face. "Do I look like one?"

She studied me closely, frowning. "Not really, but your eyes do look kind of weird."

I knew what she was talking about. That was the first thing I noticed in the mirror, when I was finally strong enough to walk to one. My eyes were different now. They used to be black; dark gray in the sun. But now there was a ring around my pupils that, in the right light, was silvery and reflective. It was kind of terrifying. I hadn't looked at them in the dark, because I was afraid they might glow … like _their_ eyes did.

"Where's Edward?" I asked suddenly, without thinking. "Is he inside?"

Samantha grabbed my hand, tugging me toward the room. I slipped my arm from Nikolai's and immediately regretted it, because the moment I let go of him, I stumbled across the floor.

"Ey," he said, chuckling. "You are graceful like me now!"

"Shut up, Nikolai," I muttered, but he saw my smile. He followed us in.

There, in the middle of the room, was a table; and it was _covered_ with food. Roast meats, preserves, piles of cheese, dried fruit and nuts; even bread and _chocolate_. It was enough to make me catch my breath. I'd never seen so much food. Not since…

"You can thank Richtofen," said Takeo, appearing from behind some shelves. His shirt was stained with spots of grease. I turned my stare on him, confused. "He is the one who found this feast," Takeo continued, gesturing toward the table. "I merely prepared it."

My jaw dropped. "You _cooked _all of this?"

He bowed. "Only that which required cooking," he acknowledged.

"Damn," I muttered, impressed. "That's amazing, Takeo."

He bowed lower. "You honor me greatly."

"So can we eat?" Nikolai asked, moving toward the table. I could almost see him salivate.

Takeo scowled. "Not yet, Russian pig!" he spat. "We must wait for the American. And Richtofen has not yet returned."

He was right. Tank and Edward were nowhere to be seen. I glanced around the room for good measure, like maybe if I looked, they'd appear.

"Uncle Edward took the car to look for more things to eat," said Samantha, like she was telling a secret.

"There's a car here that works?" I frowned. "Why didn't he use the teleporter?"

I felt eyes turn to stare at me and looked around. Takeo and Nikolai had odd looks on their faces. Almost like pity.

"The teleporter will work only one more time. Maybe two," Nikolai grumbled. "Now that the moon thingy is gone."

Takeo interrupted. "The power is waning," he explained, glaring briefly at the Russian. "Do not try to explain things you fail to understand," he scolded, squinting at Nikolai.

"Blah blah blah," muttered Nikolai.

A new voice echoed from the doorway, gravelly with a smoker's rasp. "Found some more coal," Tank announced, shouldering in some heavy burlap bags. He had a dusting of snow on the top of his head, crowning the short-cropped blonde hair.

I smiled in his direction, expecting him to smile back. He was heading straight toward me.

But even as he walked right in front of me, he avoided my eyes.

Tank hefted the bags down in front of Takeo, grunting. "Look like enough?" he asked, completely ignoring my presence.

Takeo nodded, bowing slightly. Then he dragged one of the bags off behind the shelves.

"Hey, Tank," I said, trying to catch his attention.

His back went stiff and he nodded, but he still didn't look at me. "So you're up," he muttered, his voice strange.

I could feel my forehead crumpling, and the confusion in my heart seemed to darken the air around me. Samantha let go of my hand. I looked down at her, remembering her presence.

"What's wrong?" she asked, making her voice quiet. "Something feels wrong."

My heart thudded. _Could she also … ?_

I looked back up at Tank and ignored the thought, knowing that if I let it in, the others would come crashing in behind it. "I got up on my own today, actually," I said, moving toward him.

He headed in the opposite direction, keeping his back to me. "That's great," he said dully.

My face broke into a full-out frown and a bubble of anger filled my stomach. "Tank," I said, my voice throaty. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Glad to see you out and about."

I caught up to him and closed in at his side. "Doesn't sound like you mean that." My voice cracked, and the bitterness in my heart was so strong I could taste it. I swallowed it down, and realized it was bile. I was terrified. Terrified of something I couldn't explain.

I reached out to touch Tank's shoulder, and he winced away.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" I spat. Before I could think, I grabbed his thick bicep and yanked him, hard.

He gasped audibly, actually twisting with the force of my grip.

I'd never been strong enough to move him.

_Not before._

"Holy shit," he choked, staring at me in horror. "How the fuck did you do that?"

His beautiful blue eyes were wide. Terrified. Like he'd seen a monster.

_Me._

"I don't know," I stammered, reaching toward him with my other arm. "I just … pulled …"

He jerked away from me, staring at my other hand in horror. "Don't touch me," he spat.

He moved so quickly that he stirred up small swirl of air, which engulfed me in his scent.

Clean and smoky … like a winter night.

* * *

"_Kiss me," I whispered._

_His voice was rough. "You really want me to?"_

* * *

I gasped against the sudden memory, balking at the rush of emotion. It was like I was there, back in the dressing room, living that moment so long ago. I could almost taste his lips.

Hot tears swelled in my eyes. "What's wrong, Tank?" I sobbed. "What's wrong with me?"

Everything was blurry now, and suddenly I didn't want to hear the answer.

Instead, I stumbled out of the room, pushing past Nikolai and out into the hall.

Why _now?_

Why this surge of feelings for Tank?

_Because he's the one who did it,_ whispered a voice; a voice that was familiar and strange all at once.

Did what?

_Saved you from the pyramid._

I shook my head, lurching blindly through Siegfried.

But Edward's the one I love, I reasoned, choking back another sob. And I did.

_But you love Tank, too,_ said the voice, so true and so terrible.

My body hit a wall and pain flashed through me, crumpling me to the floor. I shook with sobs; braced myself against the cold metal, and shuddered with the flood of thoughts that crushed me with the truth.

There was no going back. I was something different now; not the girl I used to be, but not quite someone else. And there was a part of me that knew that my life, however real it may be, was different too. I wasn't dead, but I wasn't human either. I was something unnatural, and the weight of that truth broke my heart.

A gentle warmth touched my shoulder.

I looked up, blinking the blur from my eyes. There was a pretty doll face gazing down at me, solemn and silent.

_Samantha._

She knelt wordlessly, wrapping skinny arms around me. I leaned into her small body. She was warm, and she held me like she loved me.

She held me like a sister.

"You're like me now, aren't you?" she whispered. Her breath was clammy against my neck.

I closed my eyes, nodding slowly. "I think so," I said, my voice hoarse and trembling.

She held me tighter. "I'm sorry," she murmured, and I could hear deep sadness in her voice. "It does that," she said, burying her face in my chest. "It changes you, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

I took a deep breath. Yes, the pyramid changed me. But the element changed me, too.

"It wasn't just the pyramid," I whispered, tears filling my eyes again.

"It was the element, too," she finished.

I looked down at her, surprised.

Her blue eyes were already staring at me, deep and dark. And understanding.

"He did it to me, too," she said. "Used the element." Her eyes flashed with bitterness before softening again, and she smiled sadly. "I forgive him, though. Because it helped me meet you."

If my heart wasn't broken before, it shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm glad I met you too," I murmured, lifting my hand to stroke her hair. I ran my fingers through the silky black locks. So perfect and _smooth._

Like blood-slicked skin.

I shivered.

"We're different from the others," she said, her voice so soft I could barely hear it. "We feel different things. Think different things."

My heart thudded.

"That just means we've gotta stick together," I whispered, fighting back the strange swirl of feelings in my mind. They formed and re-formed, vast and terrifying, proving Samantha's words. I closed my eyes. "We're family now," I said, and the truth of my own words hit me with tangible force.

"Indeed ve are."

Edward was suddenly there, moving slowly toward us.

At the sight of him I felt a physical pull, like something inside me was attached to him. My heart throbbed and I felt myself staring at him, desperate, pleading for the answers even he couldn't give. As he closed the distance between us, Samantha helped me to stand.

"Und vhat a _strange _family," he growled, looking down at Samantha's face. But when his cold green eyes met mine, they softened. I reached out to him and he mirrored the movement, twining his hand with mine. "Strange und _beautiful_," he purred, and I had a feeling he was referring to more than our strange new family.

I leaned into his body and he held me close. "We're the only ones who understand it," I said suddenly, and my eyes widened as I finally realized the truth.

Edward nodded, and his sharp chin touched the top of my head. Then he grunted and released my hand to touch my neck. He stroked the skin of my throat with two long fingers, letting them catch on my collarbone. "Ve have been touched by ze pyramid," he murmured. "Each of us has felt ze presence in our minds, und so each of us has been changed."

I nuzzled closer to his chest, breathing deep of his bitter, musk-sweet smell. "Is there ever a chance we could go back?" I mumbled, terrified to ask, but even more terrified to hear the answer.

"I cannot answer zhat," he said, his breath warming the top of my head. I felt his lips press a stiff kiss there.

"You can't, or you _won't_?" I challenged, pulling back to glance up at him.

He regarded me with cool green eyes, blinking slowly. As I watched, he leaned down, closing the short distance between our faces.

"So defiant," he murmured, his voice dark and silky, almost a purr. I could feel his breath touch my lips. "Even now, vhen everyzhing has changed." Now the tip of his thumb pressed into my cheek, stroking down to trace the curve of my jaw. He watched his hand as it moved, then lifted his eyes to meet mine again.

"But how do we know if it's changed for the better?" I whispered, shivering a little.

He looked at me for a moment with a measured gaze, letting unformed thoughts swirl behind his eyes. He glanced from my eyes to my lips, then back to my eyes again. "Ve don't," he finally said, his voice quiet and dark. Then he brushed his lips over the tip of my nose, kissing it softly.

A horrible thought flashed through my mind, but before I could voice it, Edward's mouth covered mine. It was a deep kiss, a soul-drinking kiss; the kind of kiss that made my knees even wobblier than they already were. I was senseless for a moment, lost in the warm, insistent touch of his lips.

Samantha made a tiny noise of frustration but he ignored it. Apparently being the third wheel wasn't something she liked, either.

Finally, when my blood was pulsing fast, he pulled away. His eyes were hooded and there was barely any space between us; I could feel his breath hot and quick against my lips. "All I know is zhis," he breathed, his voice thick with longing. His hand snaked up my back, molding my body to his. "I lost you once," he growled, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Und I vill _never lose you again."  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

.

.

.

.

BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE FOREVER SURPRIIIISE! X'3

Anyway ... what did you guys think? ... this story just keeps going and going and going and NOT LETTING ME STOP. D':

... but I guess that's a good thing! ... Right?

...

...

.

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "JA, _JA! GIVE ME ZE SCHPLEEEEENS!_ *cough* ... I mean ... Uh ... ZE REVIEWSSSSSS!"**


	62. Interim

**To those of you that are reading:**

Long time no see! c':

Sorry to have vanished for so long, my lovelies!  
Luckily, I think I've finally overcome the issues I was battling against for the past few months. c:

From here on out, things will be moving rather quickly, and probably in shorter chapters (those are easier to write).  
I decided against making a separate sequel story, and rather putting Part Two in the same "booklet" here on !  
Popular demand seems to approve of this idea ... as does the input of my dear friend ... so there we go! :3

**I will also be responding to reviews again from here on out!**  
Sorry I got so behind with them ... ;x.x

I didn't expect so many people to keep finding this story and leaving such glorious reviews! Ahhh! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
I hope that it goes without saying, but I wouldn't be continuing this story if it wasn't for every one of you ... SO KNOW THAT! C':  
I've actually cried many times while reading these reviews again, because they're just so beautiful and inspiring.

YOU are the reason I write. The reason I even WANT to write! YES I'M TALKING TO YOU *hugs*  
You guys fell in love with this story just like I did, and so here I am again ...

... to try to continue this ENORMOUS story and bring you more fun scifi zombie adventure romance times! c':

And thus ... without further ado ...

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO

* * *

**Interim**  
Zwischenbericht

* * *

The teleporter was not cooperating.

It would be a chore to redesign it, in spite of his theories.

He stood back, glaring at it.

Could it run on something other than the element? Back when he'd drawn up the blueprints for Maxis, the element was the center of _everything_. They hadn't imagined another source of energy; at least not one nearly comparable in power. But now the doctor knew, beyond a doubt, that the element was connected to the pyramid device … and thus connected to something beyond his intellectual reach.

Not to mention the device was _gone._

"How _inconvenient_," he muttered, stroking his thumb along his bottom lip.

At least with the pyramid gone, so were the voices.

"Ey, Richtofen," grumbled Nikolai, interrupting his thoughts. "Is it fixed yet?"

"_Vell,_" hissed the doctor, under his breath, "At least _most _of ze annoying voices are gone…"

Nikolai's forehead crinkled. "What?"

Richtofen sighed. "Nozhing, Nikolai," he muttered, waving a hand dismissively. "Und _no."_

Nikolai grunted. "Good for nothing machine," he bellowed, giving the teleporter a stink-eye.

"_Ja,"_ grumbled the doctor. "So it vould _seem."_

* * *

.

* * *

Kitty paced back and forth, staring at the door to Tank's room.

_Just open it,_ she thought.

Get in there and talk to him.

Her forehead crinkled and she took a step toward the door, freezing before she reached the handle.

What if he was really done with her this time? What if this whole situation, this _change_ was the clincher, the thing that finally broke their friendship?

He hadn't looked at her since … _that moment._ She swallowed, closing her eyes, trying to erase the look of his terrified face. But that was the last time. He hadn't met her eyes since. Not during dinner. Not even when she made a point of toasting him for being the hero.

That post-pyramid feast was _such _a happy moment. Everyone was alive. The pyramid was gone. No more zombies, at least until the teleporter was fixed. At one point, Nikolai got so distracted he accidentally shared some of his vodka. And even the _doctor _was friendly. He only made a few lewd comments, and barely said anything violent. It was like they'd finally settled into their dysfunctional little family.

But now, as Kitty stared at Tank's closed door, all that was left was a bitter taste in her mouth.

She steeled herself.

She needed to face this, before it ate her alive.

The hollow sound of her fist on the metal door rang through the hallway, cold and dull. Her heart pounded as she waited for Tank to answer, fighting back the urge to run away before he could.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled his familiar gruff voice. "I'm comin'."

Her heart skipped, and the door swung in, slowly revealing his handsome, unshaven face. He seemed sleepy, but the minute he saw her, his eyes widened. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked, like she was an unwelcome stranger.

She blinked. "I just wanted … well …" Now the words felt funny on her tongue, but she forced herself to spit them out. "I've gotta know what I can do to fix this," she blurted, closing her eyes. "I've gotta fix _us._"

Tank was quiet. "You can't," he said, and she glanced up at him in horror. "I mean, nothing's wrong with us," he stuttered, his voice clipped. He forced a grin. "Least nothing that wasn't wrong with us before." He laughed weakly.

Kitty frowned. "I know you're lying," she said. "The way you looked at me earlier …" Her heart clenched. "Something isn't right," she said, gritting her teeth. "And I want to fix it."

Tank sighed. "Look, it's no big deal," he muttered. "You just …"

"What?" she pressed.

He glanced at her, meeting her eyes for a moment, and quickly looked away. "I already told you, Kitty," he murmured, his voice quiet. "You're just not … _you_ anymore."

She knew it was true. She knew that was the reason. But she couldn't fix that, however true it might be. So she struggled to find a way around it.

"What if only _most _of me is?" she asked, desperate to find a way to cling to the past. Even so, she could feel her eyes widen with vindication. "The element can't have changed_ all_ of me," she said, her voice soft and fierce. "I'm still me on the _inside._"

Tank grinned down at her, but it was a sad grin. "Maybe," he said, shaking his head. "Maybe."

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment in silence.

Kitty couldn't think of anything to say. It was awkward between them again, and she hated it.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep," Tank finally said, his voice hoarse. "Maybe I'll feel better 'bout all this in the morning."

Somehow, she doubted it.

"Well, goodnight then," mumbled Kitty. She wanted to keep him awake, to keep talking to him. But the door was closing fast. "Talk in the morning?" she added, desperate.

The shadowy shape of Tank's head nodded behind the mostly-closed door. "Sure," he murmured.

And then the door clicked shut, leaving Kitty with more questions than answers.

* * *

.

* * *

_._

_._

_SOMEWHERE IN RURAL NEVADA  
_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

I could smell my own sweat as I heaved up the next plank of wood, starting to nail it to the window.

"Hey, Bumblebee," Pop yelled, reloading his shotgun. "You about done in there?"

"Yeah," I shouted. My voice was raspy, hoarse from all the screaming. I pressed one hand firm against the board, holding it in place so I could wipe the sweat from my brow. A lock of long blonde hair caught on the hammer. I yanked it away, wincing when a few strands pulled from my scalp.

"I see a couple more comin' down the road," Pop grumbled, snapping the barrel of his shotgun shut.

"You got 'em?" I asked, nervous. My hand shook as I started on the next nail.

He grunted. "Think so. But I'm ready for a break, babydoll, so finish boardin' up the house."

About a minute later, a loud gunshot cracked, making me jump.

"Daddy?" I yelled, using the baby name on reflex. "You okay?"

"Yep," Pop grumbled, gruff. "Got one." Then I heard the mechanical click of his shotgun as he opened it and popped out the used shell, reloading. I braced myself for the next two shots, which cracked through the air a second later. "Damn nasty dead-walkers," he muttered.

I ran over to the door, unbolting it. "Come on in. I got it finished," I rasped, leaning outside.

Pop slung his shotgun over his shoulder, using his free hand to slick back his long gray hair. He made a low noise, his chest rasping with congestion, and coughed. "Shit," he grunted, coughing again. I ran outside just as he doubled over.

"Damn good time to have a fit," he wheezed, sarcastic, winking up at me with a teary red eye.

"Come on, Pop," I said, wrapping an arm around him. I could feel my eyebrows bunch together as I helped him toward the house. "Let's get some tea down that old asthmatic throat."

"Better make it a toddy," he rasped. "I need somethin' a lot stronger than tea."

We'd barely bolted the door behind us when we heard a pistol go off upstairs.

"Jay," I gasped, terrified.

Pop sank down into his armchair, giving a hoarse sigh. "Go check on him," he grunted.

I stumbled toward the staircase, grabbing my rifle off the kitchen table. Then I scaled the stairs two by two, tripping when I reached the top. "Jay?" I yelled, my voice cracking. "Jay, where are you?"

Another pistol shot. Sounded like it came from the bathroom. I ran down the hall, bracing myself on the banister. "Jay?" I yelled again, coming up to the door. No answer. I yanked it open, pointing the muzzle of my rifle straight inside.

There was blood everywhere. It was black and clumpy, dead-walker blood; I could tell because it stank like a rotten animal. I choked back the urge to vomit, stepping into the room. The window was broken, all gore and glass shards. As I looked around in horror, I noticed the towel racks and medicine cabinet had been torn from the walls, littering the floor with bits of tile and plaster.

"Bridge," gasped a voice to my right.

I jerked around.

There was Jay, lying in the bathtub, a walker clinging to his neck.

I bit back the shriek in my throat, feeling my heart start to race.

"You gotta do it, Bridge," Jay whispered. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. I gagged when I realized they were tears of blood. "Shoot it."

That's when I heard the walker gurgling quietly, still just barely alive.

"It's _on _you," I whimpered, trying to catch my breath. "If I shoot it, I'll kill you too."

Jay's blue eyes were solemn and unblinking as he stared up at me. "It got me, Bridge," he said softly. I watched as he lifted the hand he'd been holding to his neck, revealing a gaping wound. It spurted blood, and he winced, pressing his hand back over the wound. "I'm done for either way."

Now tears flooded my own eyes, blurring everything. "No, no," I moaned. "No, Jay, we'll find you a doctor. We'll save you."

Through the tears, I could see Jay's handsome face break into a smile. Even his teeth were bloodstained. "It's okay, honey," he whispered. "It's okay."

A horrible wail filled the room, echoing off the walls. I crashed to the floor, landing on my knees, and realized with a jolt that the sound was coming from me.

"It's okay," Jay kept saying. "Bridget." I gasped for breath, sobbing, but I could still hear him. "Look at me, Bridget."

I blinked away the tears, trying to obey.

"You'll be fine," he said, his voice gentle. I watched his lips shape the words, traced his gorgeous face with my eyes. "I love you, baby," he murmured, his thick dark eyebrows gathering together. "I love you so much. Remember that."

"I love you, too," I said, breathless. _"I love you."_

He swallowed, his eyes rolling back. "I'm gonna let go of my neck in a minute," he said, the words thick in his mouth. "Because I want to hold your hand." Then he lifted his other hand, the one that lay limp at his side. In it, he still held his pistol. "You're gonna take my gun and shoot the walker in the head, okay?"

I crawled toward the tub, swallowing tears and grief as I reached out and took his pistol. It was warm and slippery with his blood.

"You ready, babe?" he asked, his voice weak. The light was already starting to fade from his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." I cocked the pistol.

The walker hissed, moving its filthy head to look at me.

"Take my hand," Jay whispered.

I reached out and grabbed the hand on his neck, ignoring the gore, squeezing it tight. "I love you baby," I wept. "I love you, Jonathan Parker."

He gave me a weak smile. "I love you, Bridget Smith," he sighed. "My beautiful Bridget."

My hand shook as I aimed it at the walker's head. It was staring straight at me now, its glowing eyes blank.

I clenched my jaw and shot it, point blank. The rotting skull exploded, spraying everywhere, and Jay sighed. "Good job, babe," he whispered, and I felt him give my hand a weak squeeze. He blinked slowly, his eyes never leaving my face, and I felt a fresh wave of tears stream down my cheeks.

"Sweet wounded Jesus," muttered Pop's voice, behind me.

"Hey, Frank," Jay wheezed, glancing past my face.

"Walker got you?" asked Pop.

I couldn't look away from Jay. I watched as he nodded slowly, taking a labored breath.

Pop sighed. "Bee," he said, his voice clipped. "Babydoll… You know what we gotta do."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "No," I whispered.

"Look at me, Bridge," murmured Jay.

I opened my eyes to stare at him again, focusing only on the sweet blue of his eyes.

"You believe in heaven?" he asked, his voice quiet.

I nodded, uncertain. "I think so," I mumbled.

His weak expression was serious. "You believe I'll watch over you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I gasped, completely sure.

He closed his eyes. "Alright." Then he opened them again, staring at me for a long moment. He searched my face. Then suddenly, he seemed hungry, desperate. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, red tears streaking down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry for this."

I squeezed his hand, biting back a sob.

"It's okay baby," I said softly, dropping his pistol to smooth back his sleek black hair. Now I held his face in one hand, and his hand in the other. My voice cracked. "It's okay."

A bitter smile spread across my lips.

"But God better treat you right," I added, feeling the tears drip from my chin. "Tell him I'll get him if he doesn't."

"Alright," Jay sighed, smiling.

I smiled, too.

Then, Jay closed his eyes. "Frank?"

Pop grunted behind me. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Pop,' son?" he asked, his voice tight. He was holding it together, but just barely.

"Pop," Jay chuckled. Then he coughed, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "How 'bout you take Bridge out of here, so we can talk?"

Pop was quiet. I felt his big hand on my shoulder, warm and comforting.

"You better go now, hon," he said softly. "Say your goodbyes."

My hand was shaking against Jay's cheek. I stroked it, smearing the blood on his skin, and cleared my throat. "I love you," I said, keeping my voice steady. "Always have. Always will."

"Me, too," Jay sighed.

Pop nudged me up, lifting me to my feet.

"Go now, honey," he murmured, looking at me solemnly. But I didn't see his face. I just walked out of the bathroom, slowly, like I was in a dream.

A nightmare.

My ears were ringing and nothing felt real. I limped down the stairs, lost in my own skin. When I reached the bottom, I stopped, standing still.

Then I heard the gunshot, far away, like it was in another world.

Everything spun.

I blinked, trying to stay on my feet, but it was useless.

The room went black, and I fell to the floor.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

... How's that for getting back in the saddle? :3

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "_FINALLY._ I CAN SEE ALL OF MEIN LITTLE EXSCHPERIMENTS-*cough* I mean ... patients ... again ... _ja ..._"**


	63. Intermission - Part One

**To those of you that are reading:**

Hey lovelies! c:

I give you all hugs and kisses, and hope you're doing well!

Just wanted to reassure you guys that I'm alive and still thinking about these characters ... often ... and on that note, wanted to write a little something that wasn't quite on the menu for the upcoming chapter ... ! I promised myself no smut for a while, but ... sadly, it kept nagging and nagging at me until I finally gave in. x.x

So here, while we wait for the next "real" chapter to finally leave the clutches of my imagination ... enjoy Between Dream and Reality, the Intermission ... Part One (which is only fitting since I decided to continue my "Part Two" for this story here ... so we need an intermission between the parts anyway)!

It's teeny tiny, but it's better than nothing ... right? :'D

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

.

One night, as the doctor sat down to continue his studies on the teleporter ...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Between Dream and Reality  
**Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

* * *

INTERMISSION

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

His eyes scanned across the papers on his desk, and he sighed.

"I can't concentrate vhen you are _vatching_ me like zhat," he grumbled, turning a frustrated glance toward the back of the dimly-lit room.

Kitty shrugged.

She sat on a stool in the corner, next to the medical table he kept stocked with emergency supplies. "Not my fault you're fun to watch," she said lightly, the hint of a smirk lifting her lips. "Just try to be more boring or something."

Richtofen groaned. "You are _infuriating."_

"Thanks," she quipped.

He pursed his lips. "At least put on some _clothes,_" he snapped, turning back to his research. He slicked back his hair with a shaky black-gloved hand; licked his chapped lips with a nervous swipe of his tongue.

"Why?" she teased, shrugging again. Her right bra strap slipped down her shoulder. "Is this distracting?"

"Be _quiet,"_ he hissed, clenching a fist. His heart thudded. Papers crumpled. He forced himself to stare at his desk instead of the harpy behind him.

She obeyed for a moment, leaving him in silence. Then he heard her voice drift to him in soft lilt. "Only on one condition."

He slammed his palm down, scattering balled-up reports. _"Vhat?" _he snarled, twisting to face her. "Vhat do you _vant?"_

She looked at him through long black lashes. "Come here."

He stared at her, considering. His left hand clenched against the arm of his chair. The sharp outline of his fingers was crisp against the leather of his glove, stretched with the force of his grip. _"Nein,"_ he hissed, turning back to his desk. "Zhis is more important."

She was quiet for another moment.

"Is it?" she finally asked, and he couldn't help but glance back in her direction. He was shocked to find her barely a foot away. Her black eyes sparkled down at him and she leaned even closer. "I promise it'll be worth it," she whispered, so close now that he could feel her breath on his lips.

His eyes flashed. "_Gottverdammt_," he moaned, glaring back at her. "You do zhis on _purpose,_ don't you?"

She just grinned.

Shockingly fast, he grabbed her shoulders and clenched. His grip was so hard it was almost painful. "I don't vant to do zhis," he growled, blinking down to look at her mouth. He wet his lips.

"Yes you do," she said, breathless with excitement.

He closed his eyes. "I _hate _you," he whispered, leaning his face close. The tip of his nose touched hers.

"I don't," she sighed. Then she closed the distance between their lips.

He lunged into the kiss, sending his chair crashing to the floor.

Kitty gasped. She stumbled back, grabbing him for balance, and the two of them landed on the floor as well.

Richtofen made a noise in his throat and broke the kiss, wrinkling his nose at the situation. "Zhis floor is _disgusting_," he muttered.

She reached up and grabbed his face, frowning up at him.

"Shut up," she murmured, pulling him back down.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

END PART ONE.

* * *

Comments, questions, suggestions? Tell me!  
ZE DOCTOR VILL LISTEN TO ALL ZE GLORIOUS WORDS...!

**Ze Doctor Says: "****_Bitte, BITTE give her suggestions, meine minions ... before she submits me to more of zhis TORTURE ...!"_**


End file.
